


Lighter

by Sherrybill



Series: Lighter [1]
Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 262,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: How to unchain the thin chain on an elephant.
Relationships: Bruce Robertson/Brandon Sullivan
Series: Lighter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847377
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce觉得嘴里一阵疼。  
他翻滚了半圈，把脸埋在枕头里，一下一下动着下巴，直到想起来到底是怎么回事：他昨天吃玉米片刮伤了嘴，又忘了刷牙。  
操，他想，眼睛刚闭上就被一阵忽大忽小的滴滴声惊醒。Bruce不得不打起精神在床头摸索手机，抓住它把拽过来。他眯着眼睛盯着屏幕上的“静音”按钮，然后伸手按在了下面的“小憩”上。  
操他妈的他们就不能把这两个按键放得分开点。Bruce甩开手机，忍耐着疼痛开始思考自己今天为什么要起这么早。一个谋杀案，他脑子转得还算快，马上想起了那份报告上的零碎语句，一个独居女人被勒死在自己的公寓里，前天的事。  
可怜虫，Bruce抬起头，在闹钟再一次响起之前关掉它，扯掉连在手机上的充电线爬起来去厕所。口腔溃疡让他疼得难受，刷牙吐出来的牙膏泡沫也是红的，他本来可以省掉早上这次，但该死案情研讨会，他必须得去。那个变态老女人指名要他坐在离投影屏幕最近、也就是最靠近她的座位上……欺负新来的是每一个警察局的传统。  
Bruce拒绝了冰箱里那个看着香喷喷的樱桃派，穿上衣服往外走。这件衬衫闻上去像是从厨房水槽里捞出来阴干的，但鉴于Bruce的车还在修理行而他还得坐好几天地铁，他不打算今晚就把它洗了。  
纽约的地铁，世界上唯一比它脏的东西可能是哈德孙河……或者眼前这个娘们儿的逼，Bruce走着神眼睛在车厢里所有人身上转了一圈之后又绕回到眼前这一个，把自己职业特长的监视和证据搜集用在不该用的地方。她在和坐在对面的，也就是坐在Bruce旁边的男人调情。穿了厚丝袜的腿叠起来，灰色鞋尖几乎对着Bruce的皮鞋，来自NYPD的新晋警探眯着眼睛抬起头，瞥过窗户里的那个男人变形的倒影，观察这个家伙对来回轻点的高跟鞋的反应。不过很快Bruce就发现自己判断得有点问题，是这个男人先挑头的——小娘们儿现在低着脑袋害羞呢，那么她已经被“钉”住了*，鉴于那个男的长得还不错。  
Bruce有点想笑，当然他不能这么明目张胆，就算他口袋里的警官证能让别人暂时停止抱怨，他可不想因为滥用职权又被踢回办公桌旁边做普通警官。他摸了摸胡子拿手挡住翘起来的嘴角，然后掏出烟盒抽出一支烟叼在嘴里，假装一副烟瘾犯了的样子。这让那位浪荡的女士把视线从他旁边男人的裤裆上转移到他脸上——嘿，这可够他妈冒犯人的。她似乎想开口阻止Bruce根本没打算做的“拿出打火机”这个动作，不过最后只是蹙起细细的眉毛，屁股向后挪。  
这样一来她的肩膀刚好贴着禁烟标识，Bruce抬头扫了一眼那个红圈里的烟头，低头时注意到她手上的订婚戒指。他把手从口袋里拿出来，捏着那根烟别在耳朵上，咧嘴真的笑了出来。“没错。”他站起身，捏了一把鼻子，扶着扶手低头看了眼布满不明污垢的地铁地板，“地铁上没说禁止撒尿不是？”  
也没禁止你给未婚夫扣绿帽子，毕竟他的老二可能真的太小了。  
车停了下来，Bruce随着人群被挤出车门，他重新把烟叼在嘴里，回头看了眼那对狗男女……够令人尴尬的，那男的居然也在看他。  
Bruce突然产生了做贼的感觉，他转过身往电梯走，脚步跟着一个穿得像前台小姐的人越来越快，好像快迟到的是他一样。  
操，你他妈在看什么。  
Bruce刷卡离开地铁站，站在挡雨棚下点燃了那支烟，无声地咒骂着那个勾引别人老婆的王八蛋。  
不过Bruce的判断没错，那确实是个好看的王八蛋。

门禁卡，内部办公室，木制办公桌，也没有那么多聒噪的神经病说自己把包弄丢在了出租车上。  
“你们得帮我找到它”，Bruce学着上周遇到的一个女人的腔调哼哼，打开门来到自己的座位上。Robertson警探，他摸了摸办公桌上那沓文件，一边诅咒着美国佬奇怪的规矩*一边在嘴里反复嚼着这个称谓。他当然相信自己值得更好的，但什么东西钳着他的舌头一样让他吐不出一个更难听的字。滚蛋吧，他把那个蓝色塑料皮的文件夹推得更远，拿出纸袋里的鸡肉三明治吃起来。案情研讨，他抬起手看表，还有十分钟，如果他还想去撒尿那得赶快了。  
Bruce两口吃掉剩下的大半个三明治，吐掉了味道奇怪的生菜，因为溃疡对着黑着的电脑屏幕呲牙。他放下手在裤子上蹭了蹭摆脱那些恼人的面包渣，站起来径直朝着办公室对面的厕所走去。“早安，Bruce。”他的同事顺着他开的门蹭着他肩膀走进来。懒蛋，Bruce对着天花板翻了个白眼，松开门把手继续向前走。  
上厕所的时候他听到有人讨论最近该死的天气，地铁延迟，还有关于几个老东西的退休传言，最后一个话题还是让他有点兴趣的，但是，Bruce坚持自己的想法，大清早三个男人挤在小便池旁边甩着鸡巴聊天实在是太他妈变态了。他洗了洗手，顺便用擦手的纸巾掸掉裤子上的面包渣，假装什么都没听见一样走出去。正好在会议开始前一分钟落座，Bruce扫了一眼他旁边的书报架，抽出一份当天的报纸。的确他这个位子不太好走神做点别的，但是报纸嘛，总可以说自己看的是对案子进展的报道而不是娱乐版。  
Bruce翻过一页广告，用报纸挡住大半张脸开始读那个关于女歌手出轨自己保镖的花边新闻。不算太有趣，但至少在会议开始之前不会有看不懂脸色的蠢货拍他的肩膀和他聊有的没的，美国人话太多了，Bruce翻过一页，想到，他们连昨天晚上吃坏东西拉了肚子都能聊上半个小时。  
直到那个干瘦的女人走进来，Bruce成功躲过了所有会前闲聊。他在那个女人瞥过来之前把报纸折好丢到桌子上，屁股挪了挪，右腿搭在左腿上，摆出标准的会议姿势。这老巫婆是Beta还是Alpha来着，Bruce抬头看了眼墙上的挂钟，漫无目的地思考起这个问题。大概是Beta，他好像听别人提过，这老女人年轻的时候一年可能只休息不到十天，从来没人见过她请病假。  
“她的社交圈调查情况怎么样？”上司像被沙子磨过的沙哑声音把Bruce拉回现实。  
“暂时没找到有价值的线索，她的父母和兄弟都住在俄亥俄，和她一起工作的人也很少和她有什么交流……”  
Bruce不自觉地嘴角向下撇，椅子转了半圈面对着那个报告案情的同事，他们都管这家伙叫什么来着？没错，Dunkin先生*，每天一杯唐恩都乐的大杯咖啡的中年男Alpha。祝他老婆性生活美满，Bruce拿起纸杯喝着水想，肥胖影响性功能好像也不是一个新鲜概念了。  
“如果我们对她的邻居也排查完之后还找不到任何有价值的人，我想我们可以说她确实活得像个被隔离——抱歉——的人。”  
Dunkin先生把脸埋在手肘里，用一个喷嚏结束了调查报告。  
“保佑你*。”Bruce和其他几个人一起低声嘀咕，然后又很快安静下来等着坐在他们中间的老大发号施令。  
“你那边呢，Bruce？”她偏头看了眼Bruce面前压在文件夹下面的报纸。  
“好吧，”Bruce抹了把鼻子和下巴，打开自己的报告，“今天早上刚拿到的尸检报告，胃里有少量的……抗组胺药残留，正常的安眠计量。”第一次阅读这份报告Bruce不得不拿起文件夹凑近了看：这王八蛋下次要是还用手写报告应付人Bruce就用解剖剪把他舌头铰下来。“死因和初步判断的结果一致，也就是……好吧，机械性窒息。”Bruce尽量让自己读得不那么断断续续，“没有锐器伤和钝器伤，的确是被勒死的。”  
“血检呢？”他的上司低头看他——该死，她怎么长得这么高。  
“还没出结果，”Bruce把一片潦草的报告合上，看着瘦长女鬼影布满皱纹的脸说，“OCME的人说明天。”  
瘦长女鬼影挑起她细长的眉毛，对这番话半个字的评价也没给，转头看向下一个警探。  
这实在不算是一次有效率的会议，这个女人死得太无足轻重，甚至连个想立刻领走她所有财产的人都没有，所以你看，就连警察也不愿意花太多心思在她身上。世道如此，连她住在俄亥俄的那一家人都得坐上将近一天的火车才能来，因为某两位实在是年龄太大了不能坐飞机。Bruce站在饮水机前给自己倒了杯水，喝了不到一半又闻到了黄油融化的味道。一个会居然开到了午餐时间，Bruce抬手看表，把剩下半杯水倒进饮水机的水槽里，扔了杯子离开办公室。  
“Bruce，你去吃午餐吗？”坐在门边的卷毛转过身看他。  
“哎。”他停住脚步倒退回来，习惯性地用家乡话回答，同时用屁股靠着门阻止它弹回去。  
“帮我带杯咖啡？摩卡，中杯。”  
“好。”Bruce看着窗外的行人说。  
“太谢谢你了。”卷毛说完继续嚼着沙拉对着电脑屏幕敲报告。  
我可真是你们的好保姆，Bruce走出去，由着门关上时发出砰的一声。  
这一天已经被毁了一半，他不能翘掉早上的会议睡懒觉，也不能打电话骂一顿OCME那个不会用电脑的白痴，还不能在卷毛的咖啡里掸烟灰，全都是因为他才从外面的小小办公桌边搬到警探办公室里一个月，随便谁都能轻松让他滚回去，把一年半的功夫清零。他实在算不上心情好，而一进警察局发现有人正盯着自己的感觉就更糟糕了。  
这件事让几个月后的Bruce来讲的话，他只会说是“不值一提的狗屁”，但眼下他觉得一股无名火正从他的胸腔里朝着头顶钻，甚至让几乎没了存在感的溃疡重新疼起来。  
因为坐在警官办公室里正盯着他的人是地铁上那个勾搭骚娘们儿的变态。

这可真他妈的稀奇了。  
Bruce又朝着那边扫了一眼，端着那杯摩卡快步回到自己办公室里。他都没想着怎么整一把卷毛，比如不告诉他今天摩卡有优惠券，让他照旧还自己五块钱而不是三块钱。Bruce暂时不能把那个变态的脸从脑子里抹掉，难说是因为这家伙喜欢盯着别人看还是因为他早上还在用眼睛脱陌生女人内裤而现在居然坐在那儿报案。Bruce打开自己的电脑，然后随便开了个新闻网页装作自己在干活，当然他还是得联系OCME的人催催血检进度，不过也就这一件事需要他下班之前做好，难得——理论上——他今天不用出外勤。  
Bruce握着鼠标向下拉了拉页面，又摸过来桌子上的尸检报告继续看，哪怕他还是看见这咒语似的手写体就头疼。难以忍受，Bruce强迫自己看了十五分钟，准备去喝杯水正大光明走神的时候桌上的电话响了起来。“Bruce Robertson，”他舔了舔卡在后槽牙里的一粒坚果碎，忍住现在就用手去处理掉它的想法，“哪位？”  
“有新线索，我要你跟着Thomas去走一趟。”  
好极了，现在不用他绞尽脑汁给自己找事情做了。“在哪儿，”Bruce拿起笔，扯下一张便利贴，“还有Thomas现在在他办公室里吗？”  
等他出去时那个男人还坐在刚才的地方。看来不是个小事情，Bruce站在大门旁边看了一眼他因为桌子太矮不得不弓着背坐的样子，完全没察觉到自己的眉毛拧了起来。算了，他又不是没见过早上偷了东西下午就被抢的倒霉蛋，出勤的事情落不到他头上就和他没关系。  
调查那个被勒死的女人招过的妓女倒是新鲜，这年头蕾丝边Beta们也都学着像异性恋和基佬一样懒得掩饰需求，Bruce坐在让人屁股直往下陷的沙发上时想，这两个小娘们儿确实长得都不赖。  
他们询问了事发当天她的行程，实在是没问出什么有价值的，他和Thomas开车回去的时候甚至开始设想这案子是不是会就这么不了了之。Thomas干警探这行的年头并不比Bruce短，而他们的观点一致：绝不会是自杀，但他妈的也找不到这个凶手了。  
“你知道，”Thomas拿起Bruce放在车门里的打火机给自己点烟，“这种案子就连报纸都懒得连续登两天。”  
“谁说不是呢。”Bruce向右打方向盘，哼着附和了一声，感觉自己的口腔溃疡好像在出血。  
Thomas在警局前面的一条街下车，而Bruce还得回警察局把车停好。他回去时刚好快到下班时间，那几个负责登记的人都已经换了衣服在收拾东西。当然，没人正坐在那里报案，Bruce站在原地扫了一圈整个大厅，挑了挑眉毛，把车钥匙塞回裤兜里朝着他们走去。  
“Bruce，”年轻的警官看见他笑着打招呼，“今天怎么样？”  
“白忙一场。”Bruce拿出烟盒抽出两支烟，其中一支递给他。“你呢，怎么样？”  
“坐办公室而已，”对方接过他的烟，“接了个奇怪的案子。”  
“嗯哼？”Bruce装出一副什么都不知道的样子。  
“今天下午有个人，说自己成年的妹妹失踪了。”  
Bruce伸手动了动桌子上的鼠标，打开用来登记的系统找到今天下午的记录。“他说自己妹妹自杀过，虽然没成功，但是他很担心会出问题。”年轻男孩叼着烟含混不清地说：“听着有点可怜，不过这种事还怪多的。”  
“是啊，”Bruce盯着联系电话一栏里的那串数字看了一会儿，关掉这个页面，“纽约这种地方。”

Bruce离开酒吧时天已经黑透了，这提醒着他马上又快到冬天。这不意味着什么，他喝酒也不会因为夏天气温高就少喝点。他需要去趟药店，买瓶洗发水，顺便把医生开的药拿了。一级警探*，为了这个他必须表现得足够好，足够像个正常人。  
从零开始不是什么容易事，是吧？  
晚上药店的人少得不需要他排队，他对着那个困得似乎失去做表情能力的药剂师道谢，拿起那两个塑料小瓶放进外套口袋。然后是洗发水，他下了楼梯走到杂货架这边，随便从为数不多的男士洗发水里挑了一瓶，往收银台走的时候才想起来还需要买抑制贴。  
于是他又回到非处方药那排架子旁边，蹲下拿了两盒蓝色包装的薄荷味无忧型丢进购物篮。  
他站起来时眩晕了两秒，也并没有意识到有人就站在货架对面，直到他开始分辨得清鼻子底下的包装上写的是卫生棉条的名字之后才看清对面那个人的长相。  
对面的人似乎也因为这一天内过于巧合的三次偶遇感到不可思议，不然很难解释他为什么提着购物篮站在化妆棉货架前不动弹。  
而Bruce的溃疡又一次疼了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Nailed，nail it可以指搞定某事也可以是成功睡到某人  
> NYPD的规矩是通常入职18个月（做普通officer，一般是在侦探局麻醉科（Narcotics Division of the Detective Bureau）进行调查工作）之后才能升职成为警探  
> Dunkin Dounts，唐恩都乐，美国很常见的一个甜甜圈店，咖啡也是主营之一  
> 美国人听到别人打喷嚏的时候习惯说“bless you”，而打喷嚏的人可以回应“Thank you”  
> NYPD警探分三级（不一定全美都是这个规矩），从低到高分别为三级，二级，一级；二级薪资待遇略低于Sergeant，一级警探的薪资待遇略低于Lieutenant （Bruce在电影里就是Sergeant，不过英国警察的体系与美国的并不完全一样）  
> OCME，Office of Chief Medical Examiner，是NYC的法医机构，独立于其他司法机构


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有NC-17情节

“别，你他妈——”  
Bruce捂住凑过来的那张嘴，扳着他下巴让他脸拧到一边去。  
谁知道这是什么毛病，难不成和谁上床他都得亲几下才过瘾。Bruce歪头，抓着撑在他脑袋边的手臂咬紧牙随着Alpha屁股的耸动摇晃着腰，没再因为对方咬着自己的肩膀上那块皮吮吸继续推搡。毕竟这还挺爽的，Alpha的技术超乎想象地好，而他要是还为了一点小事破坏气氛显得有毛病的就是他了。  
Bruce很久没尽兴地操过谁或者被谁操了，所以就算他依旧对眼前这个看上去像个标准白领的蠢货没有任何好感，他也得由衷夸一句，真是一根好鸡巴。  
没错，蠢货，正常人谁会连地铁里不认识的女人都勾搭。Bruce咬住眼前青筋凸起的脖子，算是回报这傻蛋在他脖子上不停啃来啃去的行为，但他还是需要搂住这个人，因为腰酸得厉害。屋子里的味道有些怪异，Bruce的信息素混着他的，闻着像泡在酒里的橘子。五块钱一瓶的糖水，Bruce舔过他的乳头时想。他推着对面人的肩膀，让插在他屁股里的老二滑出来，换了个姿势骑在那两条脂肪少得可怜的大腿上。他的胡须大概刮得人乳头发痒，小白领在他伸出舌头舔过那里后仰起头露出一个笑容，嘴唇绷得很紧，嘴角翘起来，还露出很多牙那种。绝对是个不正常的人，Bruce再一次肯定了自己的想法，然后扶着那根难得一遇的老二坐下去。  
这个神经兮兮的笑容让Bruce想耍他。于是Bruce又俯下身，手掌蹭着苍白皮肤上的褐色斑点向上，直到碰到随着呼吸滚动的喉结。他低头把嘴唇凑到这个小王八蛋的下巴旁边，然后再把头仰起来点，保持一个可以垂着眼睛观察表情、嘴又正对着这个人上嘴唇的姿势。他把身子压得更低，扭着屁股让阴茎能顶在自己生殖腔下面的敏感点碾磨，嘴几乎贴在那片比刀片还薄的嘴唇上。他的屁股里淌出更多水，Omega阴道也因为持续的刺激隔着避孕套夹紧鸡巴。现在他们都在喘息了，被他压在身下的Alpha皱起眉毛，笑容被张口呼吸的样子取代，而Bruce晃动得更起劲，伸出舌头在自己嘴唇上舔了一圈。Bruce甚至没碰到Alpha的嘴巴，而看上去也就差那么一点，Bruce就是在吻他了。  
在Alpha试着按住他的腰时他直起身子，两条腿贴住窄长的腰开始前后摇晃屁股，他把腿贴得太近了，大腿上的肉要溢出来一样被挤压得变形。这个姿势实在是很爽，Bruce不得不闭上眼睛专心享受，如果能再深一点会更好。Bruce咬住牙，几乎每一块肉都随着对方越来越激烈的冲撞颤动，再深一点就好了，赌五块钱这个Alpha也他妈是这么想的，但是谁都知道再深一点会变成什么样，尤其是Bruce快到发情期了，这屋子里没人闻不出来。  
Bruce伸手套住自己的老二撸动起来，他用力又粗鲁，但很快就放弃了，不够，肯定不够，既然有人在这儿他完全可以跳过本来就显得多余的一步。Bruce抿紧嘴，拧着眉毛在Alpha抽离的时候用力坐下去，生殖腔入口和龟头毫无准备地撞在一起，把他喉咙里的呻吟也撞了出来。当然还没完，Bruce把眉毛拧得更紧，抓起放在他腰上的手送到脖子下面。“掐这儿。”这是他们脱光之后第一次尝试用语言交流：“你聋吗？”  
那双盯着Bruce的眼睛眨了眨，随后那只手听话地掐住Bruce的脖子。它用力的速度很慢，慢到Bruce能神志清醒地看清那双眼睛长着带点灰的绿色虹膜，但它毕竟拥有Alpha该有的力气，窒息的感觉如期而至，Bruce好像听到了血涌过耳朵的轰隆声，他眼前的东西开始旋转，然后它们又全都变成了白色的，无论他怎么用力呼吸。  
精液和他的血一样涌着从一个地方来到另一个地方，他前后晃着身子挣脱开那只手（对方也相当识趣地顺着他的意思松开），垂下头胸膛起伏着张大嘴呼吸。不过还没结束，松开脖子的Alpha重新握住Bruce的腰，用力得让Bruce那点三十岁之后长出来的赘肉从指缝间鼓出来。Bruce逐渐清醒过来，精液粘在腿上凉冰冰的，源源不断的麻痒还在从阴道往脊椎上蔓延，他没那么多力气配合了，只能垂头随着Alpha的动作耸动腰和屁股。Bruce再一次舔了舔自己的嘴唇，无意识地，控制不住地，大概是因为他正出神地盯着Alpha的那张脸。  
Alpha早就没在看着任何东西了，单纯地皱着眉头重复咧嘴喘气的动作……操他妈的他射精怎么搞得和叫人割了两个蛋似的。  
不过好歹这人不是真的有病，正常地在顶住Bruce的生殖腔口后射了出来，Bruce揉了揉脖子，拍拍他看着快炸开的胸脯，分开腿从他身上滚下去。  
“不介意我冲个澡？。”Bruce甩过手边的枕头扔到他旁边，从床上爬起来。  
“出门左手边。”  
Alpha抓住那个枕头抱在怀里。  
他们再一次躺下时已经快半夜了，公寓的主人没有赶Bruce走的意思，而他在正式闭上眼睛之前还有一件事情要做：给自己贴上抑制贴。  
他的手臂有点酸，头也昏昏沉沉的，这让他试了几次才勉强找对位置，但他一旦想贴它上去一整片抑制贴又对角黏在了一起。  
“需要帮忙吗？”躺在床另一边的人说。  
Bruce嘀咕着骂了一声，拿出一张新的递过去：“谢谢。”  
清凉的凝胶这一次正好贴在了他发热的腺体上，而他很肯定这次贴片的四个角都老老实实贴在他的脖子上。  
然后他们都很快睡着了，不过直到真正困到失去意识，Bruce都对于自己没被请出去这件事感到惊讶。

闹钟把他们两个都吵了起来，这不能怪Bruce，这公寓实在是太小了。  
他从沙发翻个身坐起来关掉它，盯着墙看了半天才意识到这不是自己的屋子。妈的，他揉了揉脸，忍不住打了个哈欠，弯腰把地上的衬衫捡起来穿上。  
卧室里很快也有了动静，听着像是被子被甩到床单上，然后是拉开百叶窗时的喀啦声。Bruce已经套上了裤子开始系腰带，抑制贴的薄荷味让他闻着没那么糟糕，但要是他就这么去上班，是个人也都能闻出来他昨天晚上和来路不明的Alpha上过床。他没时间再洗个澡了，再不出门肯定会迟到，这里离警察局说远不远，但走路也要用上十几分钟，更别说他还想在路上吃个早餐。  
脚步声从卧室传过来并且越来越近，Bruce一回头就看见了昨晚和他睡了的家伙——只是此时此刻他情愿自己瞎掉。“操，”他扭过头，抓起沙发扶手上搭着的领带绕在脖子上，“你他妈倒是穿上内裤。”  
Alpha靠着墙看他，头发随着歪脑袋的动作垂在脑门上。“你怎么跑到沙发上去了。”Alpha问，把Bruce的咒骂忽略得彻底。  
“你的床也太小了。”Bruce揉了揉发酸的脖子，套上自己的西装外套，说道：“你不经常留人过夜，还是从来没人和你抱怨过这个？”  
抑制贴的清凉感已经消失了，那块凝胶现在热乎乎的，因为被系紧的领带格外亲密地贴着Bruce的脖子。不大舒服，但是他可以到了警局自己换，Bruce终于穿好了那件黑色大衣，他提起在咖啡桌上被堆成一滩的购物袋，伸手松了松领带试图减轻抑制贴的刺痒感觉。  
“需要帮你换掉那个吗？”站在旁边的男人又问。  
“嗯哼？”Bruce提着皮鞋抬头看过去，直到对方用手指对着自己脖子后面指了指才明白刚才那句话说的是什么。“没什么，”他扶着门框踩进鞋里，“还没到失效的时候呢。”  
怪胎，Bruce背过身，你有时间光着和人聊天不如去找条裤子。  
他打开门锁，拧着门把手要出去时又被叫住。Bruce差点就开着门回头问又是怎么回事，但他的脑子还没被操坏，难能可贵地想起来屋子里还有位一丝不挂的先生。于是他把门关上，继续看着他昨天没看清今天看得太清楚的裸体。“怎么了，”Bruce舔了舔嘴唇，觉得有些渴，“快点，我赶时间。”  
屋主伸手递给他一个黑色的皮夹。  
“刚才从你外套口袋里掉出来的，”光屁股的男人眨着带点灰的蓝色眼睛看着他说，“我以为你会注意到。”  
现在这更像是对于Bruce变相的双重羞辱了，那种无名火又升腾起来，让他左耳边开始了尖锐的耳鸣。“谢了。”他伸手接过自己的证件揣回口袋里，拧着眉毛半聋似的含混地回答道。这倒不是装的，他确实耳鸣得厉害，以至于很难判断对面的人是不是还在说话。这实在是不正常，狗娘养的。  
“那我走了。”Bruce觉得这句话的每一个词都不是从正确发音位置吐出来的。  
“再见，”Alpha坐在沙发上打开那台堪称迷你的电视，“Robertson警探。”  
Bruce转过身时捋了把垂下来的头发，他用力吸了吸鼻子，打开门锁走出去。  
他很确定自己的皮夹掉下去时没发出声音，他也很他妈确定昨天晚上那王八蛋的眼睛是绿色的！  
咖啡差点把他的嘴烫坏，Bruce把因为走神而吞进嘴巴里的一大口滚烫液体吐进纸巾里。他低声骂着揉烂湿乎乎的纸团再扔它进垃圾桶，然后走到饮水机旁边打开凉水冲洗自己的手掌，顺便往嘴里灌上一口。  
去他妈的Brandon Sullivan。  
他当然知道这混蛋叫什么名字：根本不需要像做贼一样偷偷摸摸去翻任何人的皮夹，只要打开电脑扫一眼报案记录。一分钟都用不了的事情。  
Bruce的脖子又痒了起来，让他想立刻把那张贴片扯下来，无论有多疼。他伸手摸了摸口袋，确定那里面有一片未开封的抑制贴之后穿过走廊，用肩膀顶开厕所的门走进去。  
该死的玩意儿。  
他拽歪了衬衫的领子，反手撕下不透气的贴片，咬着牙摸出那片新的扯开包装贴在脖子上。

“忘了买新发胶？”  
Bruce抬起头把视线从手机屏幕上挪到副驾驶上。“嗯哼？”他把给电费自动付款的短信发出去，手机放回口袋：“这是什么意思。”  
Thomas抬手在自己头发上比划了一下。  
“哦，”Bruce把垂下来的、软绵绵的两绺头发向上推，“对，旧的用完了。”  
Thomas笑起来，从口袋里掏出来一条口香糖，剥开纸塞进嘴里。“其实你有没有听他们议论过，”Thomas发出恼人的咀嚼声，手肘撑着车窗说道，“负责管巡逻那帮人的老Ted对发胶过敏。”  
Bruce看着窗外暗下来的天色，皱着眉毛问道：“认真的，还有人对这个过敏？”  
“难以置信是吧，他那次去参加女儿的婚礼，结果还没到度假村就被救护车送到急诊去了。”Thomas吹起一个硬币大小的泡泡又把它咽回嘴里：“老天，他肿的可比泡泡圆多了。”  
Bruce也被逗笑了，他骂了句脏话，扭过头继续盯马路对面的那家俱乐部。他低下头，对着后视镜看了眼自己的脸，收起咧着嘴露出一排牙的笑，摸过来车上放着的烟盒抽出一支。“你在戒烟？”他低头去找打火机，偏头看了眼Thomas后把烟塞进嘴里：“老婆要求的？”  
“是啊，”Thomas吹了个稍微大点的泡泡，“我们想要个孩子了。”  
Bruce挑了挑眉毛，他不太清楚Beta婚姻是什么样的，不过他还记得自己戒烟的那段时间，毫无疑问的狗屎日子，没有烟酒，甚至没有垃圾食品。所有人都觉得那会让他好起来，但事实证明还是可卡因加薯条更管用。而不管戒不戒烟，Carole也总会有别的理由证明他令人难以忍受。  
“好主意。”Bruce点了烟之后抬起头看着车顶上的黑色斑点，他眯起眼睛，吐出烟雾说道：“祝你好运，老兄。”  
他们在天快黑了的时候才蹲到想找的人。“就是她，”Bruce灭掉自己的第三支烟，合上别着照片的资料伸手拉开车门，“我过去，你在这儿守着？”  
“一个女Omega，我觉得你应该没问题。”Thomas换个姿势半躺在座椅上：“不过还是小心，你今天这个漂亮的发型容易被Alpha盯上。”  
去你妈的。Bruce把烟扔到马路上踩灭。  
他尽量不去想这帮人在他背后讨论昨天他可能上了谁的床的问题，抬手让路过的车给他停下，横穿过马路。Bruce按住把手推开那扇沉得要死的玻璃门，立刻被灌了一耳朵鼓点密集的电子乐，让他被柠檬酸倒牙似的皱眉。随便拿一首眼下流行的歌加上各种噪音混一混，比垃圾还不如的东西，Bruce又掏出烟盒给自己点支烟，穿过一群只穿了紧身内衣的Omega直接走到舞池旁边的卡座上。  
“Alexa Cooper？”他叼着烟低头看那个正在喝酒的女人。  
金发的女人听到他的话抬起头，放下翘起的腿，瞥了眼他露在衬衫领子外面的贴片一角。“嗯，男孩，你今天来的不是时候。”她打开桌子上亮闪闪的银色烟盒拿出支女士薄荷烟凑到Bruce嘴边：“今天我可没有屁股好看的种马给你用。”  
Bruce掏出皮夹打开把警官证和警徽送到她眼前。  
“哦。”女人收回自己的烟，眨了眨快掉下来的厚重假睫毛，“晚上好，警探。”  
“认识这个人吗？”Bruce把照片丢到桌子上。  
女人从紧身皮裙下面变魔术一样掏出打火机给自己点烟，低头看那张照片。“她在我这儿上班，”管理脱衣舞男舞女的头子夹着烟闷哼一声，“今天她休息。”  
“最近察觉到她有什么不对劲吗？”  
“你指哪种，警官？偶尔总会有那么一两个不小心被客人弄伤的，或者嗑药嗑太多进医院的。”  
“你要是给他们上医疗保险那还真是新鲜。”Bruce拿回照片塞进大衣内兜，盯着她说道：“她最近有没有按时出现，花销有没有变大。”  
这浪娘们儿最好还是别装傻，别浪费他的时间。Bruce把烟按灭在骷髅样子的玻璃烟灰缸里，向后一仰靠在红色椅背上。“我赶时间，”他说，舌头舔过干的起皮的下唇，“相信你应付条子的经验也很丰富。”  
女人耸肩：“所以？”  
“所以在条子撬开你的嘴之前你还是主动点说吧。”  
Bruce伸手摸了摸同样是玻璃制的桌面，收着下巴抬眼看她。冰凉的触感让他在闷热的噪音垃圾场里好受了那么一点，直到他碰到一块黏糊糊的东西。“操，”他触电似的把手收回来，扯过桌子上的餐巾纸用力揩掉像是糖渍的玩意儿，“你们他妈都没个擦桌子的人吗！”  
脱衣舞俱乐部头子再一次耸了耸肩。  
Bruce走的时候还在不停擦手，那东西像是洗不掉一样黏在他手上，比让脖子起疹子的抑制贴更恶心人。  
真他妈脏，真他妈，真他妈——  
一阵呕吐声几乎贴着他的耳朵炸开，而他几乎也要贴在那个醉鬼身上了，如果不是他在俱乐部门口多停了一秒钟的话。  
只是他的鞋还是沾了点污秽的呕吐物，Bruce本能地退后一步，撞到了一个进门的客人。“你有什么毛病。”Bruce用力把垂下来的头发撩上去，然后又想到自己手指上的脏东西。“你给——操！”他用力甩手，发出响亮的抱怨，“你他妈给我站远点。”  
那个喝多了女人还蹲在地上垂着脑袋，金色的头发上明显沾着从她胃里出来的东西。 她好像根本没听见Bruce说什么，只是上下晃着脑袋发出沙哑的呻吟，然后是哭声。  
又是哪来的蠢娘们，Bruce绕开她和那滩呕吐物朝着路口走。  
“别赶我走，Mark……别赶我走。”  
她摇摇晃晃站了起来，跟着Bruce走了两步，在Bruce再一次吼出声之前找了根路灯杆靠着继续说胡话，这终于让Bruce看清了她的脸。  
一张眼熟的脸，出现在他看过的一份儿卷毛桌上的资料里。  
“我爱你……我爱——”她抓住自己穿歪了的豹纹大衣，又开始说断断续续地说疯话：“Brandon——接电话。”  
现在Bruce很确定她是Sullivan的妹妹了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写个pwp都能不知不觉写2000，神奇


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce坐在急诊室大厅里，他注意到走廊里有一台自动贩售机，卖冷饮那种。  
他的确需要一点能量饮料。Bruce从来没有这么想回家睡觉过，那疯女人喝多之后像只发疯的猫，Thomas和他都差点被她挠破手。但这还没完，上车之后她不仅趴在车窗上又吐了一次，还开始拼命给别人打电话留言，在发现自己没有得到任何回复后捂着脸尖声哭起来。  
灾难，Bruce抬起屁股朝自动贩售机走，这婆娘可能有什么精神方面的问题。  
Thomas走之前还通知了卷毛，毕竟这案子是卷毛管的。Bruce打开钱包掏出信用卡，选了机器里唯一一种能量饮料。这机器不太好用，Bruce足足等了一分钟才听到易拉罐砸下来的声音，他弯腰去摸自己的饮料，手碰到冷冰冰的罐子时清醒了一秒。他真的很他妈想睡觉，甚至可能现在躺在急诊室地板上也马上能睡着，Bruce扯掉拉环扔进垃圾桶，转身的时候感觉屁股擦到了谁的大腿。  
“操，”他被那张靠得太近的脸吓了一跳，“你他妈干什么。”  
那个报案找妹妹的，他睡过的大屌男还是站在那一动不动，并且喘得厉害。“我接到电话。”Alpha看着他，手插在运动服的口袋里，保持着张口呼吸：“你们说找到我妹妹了。”  
像是一路跑过来的，Bruce估算了一下那间小公寓到急诊室的距离，猜他应该是至少搭了一程出租车。可能外面堵车吧，Bruce灌了一口甜得发腻的饮料，忍不住打个嗝。“Brandon Sullivan？”Bruce伸手握拳挡住那个嗝，假装不认识他一样拿出公事公办的语气：“她在洗胃，你先找个地方坐着吧。”  
说完他回到刚才的地方坐下，一口接一口喝着饮料。咖啡因和冰凉的口感让他不再瞌睡，尽管他还是很累，每一块肌肉都迟钝得像瘫痪的人。那个叫Brandon的男人坐在他对面，头发乱七八糟地搭在他额头上。现在他们算正式认识了，Brandon Sullivan，长得不错，屌大，有个疯子妹妹。  
Bruce很想说点什么笑话这个人，但他实在是困，瞌睡虫全无的困。他应该躺在椅子上睡一觉而不是喝能量饮料，Bruce想到这儿有些后悔，本来这也不是他的案子。  
他还有一桩没头绪的谋杀案等着解决呢。  
卷毛最好快点来，Thomas回家带老婆去岳父家吃晚餐了，“不能迟到的饭”，原话是这么说的……真他妈麻烦。  
“所以，”Bruce打个哈欠，“你好吗？”  
Alpha两只互相挤压的手停了下来，他抬起那张看上去像在梦游的脸，像是听见了什么难懂的话似的眼睛转也不转地盯着Bruce。  
“我说，”Bruce向后靠缩进椅子里，“今天过得怎么样。”  
“在接到你的电话之前我会说还行。”Brandon Sullivan醒了过来，虽然他的手还是紧紧绞在一起：“现在如何不需要我说什么了，警探。”  
“家里的麻烦事，”Bruce动了动手臂，“毫无疑问是最难搞的。”  
不过他立刻又想到另一件事，这混蛋在妹妹失踪的时候还忙着约别人上床呢。恐怕都不是什么正常人，Bruce想到这又开始走神，他这么困可能是发情期快到了，妈的。  
Sullivan没有回答他，紧闭着嘴巴看他软成一滩泥的样子。Bruce把最后一点饮料喝光，易拉罐顺手扔进垃圾桶，开始漫无目的地在脑子里搜刮可以聊的话题，能让和一夜情对象之间的气氛不那么尴尬的话题。  
但他的脑子无疑是困糊涂了。“她的手臂上都是疤，”他这么说，“看上去不大妙。”当然这只是他刻薄想法的十分之一，事实上他想骂她是个蠢娘们，你们兄妹都他妈有问题。他当然只能说十分之一，因为他困得像台坏了的电脑，还因为Sullivan看上去情绪不大稳定。  
“你该带她去看医生，”为了真正缓和气氛Bruce大发慈悲地说了句压根不在他脑子里的好听话，“专业建议。”  
Sullivan看着他，等他换了个姿势坐直身子之后才说道：“她试过自杀，两只手都试过。”  
这声音真的很轻，轻到Bruce差点就因为手插兜时大衣和西服外套的相互磨蹭没听见它。但是那个字眼儿还是被耳朵抓到，自杀，天杀的蠢女人。他仰起头不再去看Sullivan那双颜色会变的眼睛（是的，现在它们又是绿的了），仰起头看着天花板米色纹路。他本能地咽了下口水，喉咙跟着隐隐作痛，仿佛被人勒着脖子上的几块软骨。  
“那个时候我不在家，”Sullivan又说，声音还是那么轻，“没接她的电话。”  
Bruce抹了把脸，滚动着喉结吞咽下带着酸味的口水。  
“听着，”他顺手摸了一张宣传单，从矮桌上拿起一支用来填表格的圆珠笔，“这是警察局的电话，如果你要是又发——”  
“Bruce！”  
他默写号码的手停下来，发现从大门进来的是卷毛。  
“你要是又发现她玩失踪或者给你发疯一样留了一大堆语音留言但是不接你电话，联系警察，这个不需要911帮你转线。”  
Bruce把号码最后一个数字写上去，折叠两下宣传单塞进Sullivan细长的手里。“我得走了，”他碰碰鼻子站起来，“剩下的事情和那个人说，他负责这事。”  
Sullivan抬头看他。  
Bruce假装没注意到这一点，“人找到了，”他和走过来的卷毛说，“问题不大。”  
卷毛单手插着裤兜看他：“这可还真是巧。”  
“剩下的交给你了。”Bruce用力吸鼻子，他喉咙还是疼。  
卷毛拍拍他的肩膀：“明天见。”  
直到走到停车场Bruce才发现自己手里还攥着那只圆珠笔。  
去他妈的。

“那个妓女的确没什么嫌疑，这他妈意味着我们的线索又断了。”  
Bruce拿着纸杯回头看了眼Thomas，还有坐在他旁边那个瘦得像麻杆的实习生。“也许Sean的想法是对的。”Bruce站在窗前看着外面的路，舔了舔嘴唇又问道：“上次开会你在不在来着？”  
“我在。”Thomas把自己的钢笔丢回笔筒，拿起桌子上的文件夹递给自己的实习生。“他觉得这是入室偷盗，”Thomas双手放在大腿上，半是给实习生解释一样和Bruce聊些细节，“但对方可能是个新手，引发了意外的谋杀，东西也忘了偷就被吓跑了。”  
Bruce坐回自己的位置上，随便打开一个新闻网站的娱乐头条：“那就按他的想法去查，我听说他还没放弃翻便利店的监控。”  
“这样一来破案可就难多了。”Thomas转着自己的办公椅说。  
“不一定，Bruce可是连没人打算管的失踪案都能解决。”  
一只手重重拍在Bruce肩膀上，吓得他差点骂出声。是卷毛，这西兰花似的瘦子走路不会出声一样。“那他妈是个意外，”Bruce抬手关掉浏览器，忍着他在自己肩膀上捏来捏去，“谁能想到。”  
“本来我都打算把这件事交给下面那群小子*查了，我是说，你们也知道，这种毫无头绪的事情，而且大多数人被报案没几天就会自己回家……但是我今天刚从OCME那里拿到一份记录，那女的确实有过自杀经历。”卷毛拉了把别人的空椅子坐在几个人中间，撇了撇嘴，摆出一个“你们都懂”的表情：“谁知道我们要是这回就这么让它过去的话，她会不会再自杀，然后又会被她亲友捅到报社拿这个说渎职的屁事。”  
“他们还给她做了验伤？”Thomas转过椅子面对卷毛。  
卷毛耸肩：“可能是亲属要求的。”  
亲属，Bruce安静地听着他们扯些关于自杀率和媒体曝光的屁话，脑子想的是Sullivan那张好像不会做表情的脸。他要是能给自己妹妹验伤那也是稀奇，直觉告诉Bruce，两个Sullivan之间绝对只有家庭悲剧或者来自父母的冷遇这种可怜的纽带。  
“无论如何，感谢Bruce，我的救星。”说完人形西兰花又在Bruce肩膀上拍了一把。  
把，你的，爪子，拿开。  
“滚蛋。”Bruce假惺惺地笑，试着把脑子里那张脸和卷毛的手一起推到一边去。  
午餐过后他们带着实习生开个三人会议，那个叫Bob的实习生看上去像是吸了太多可卡因，只要轻轻推一把就会散成一把骨头。认真的，Thomas居然把这么一个鬼似的瘦鸡学生带来查案，到底是他有毛病还是他们的老板有毛病。  
Bruce的眼睛扫过叠着腿佝偻着腰坐在白板旁边的麻杆，又转过头去看Thomas的后脑勺：可怜的中年Beta。  
麻杆拿起笔摊开自己崭新的笔记本在上面写东西，Bruce怀疑那几根指头会不会因为太用力断掉。  
他想到了那双互相挤压的，几乎皮包骨的手。它们的手指也很长，而且非常的不他妈讲道理，不仅喜欢乱抓别人的屁股，还喜欢捅别人屁股——  
Bruce头疼得拧紧眉毛。他躲苍蝇一样闭起眼睛朝实习生的反方向偏脑袋，撑着椅子扶手的胳膊肘一歪把笔甩到了地板上。  
“简单来说，我们这几天可能得跟着Sean去跑跑事发地附近的那几条街了。”Thomas瞥了眼身后的两个人，说着弯下腰捡起脚边的笔转过身递给Bruce，“希望有人在他们家门口装了摄像头。”  
Bruce接过自己的笔，然后又想起来自己抽屉里还放着他从急诊室带回来的那支。  
“嘿，”麻杆实习生弯腰凑近，“你还好吗？”  
Bruce伸手摸自己脖子上的抑制贴，考虑着要不要买片剂来吃，或者如果还能看见Sullivan就对着他裤裆来一脚。  
“口腔溃疡。”Bruce舔了圈嘴唇，用舌头在嘴巴里顶起一个包，目视前方地说道。

Thomas似乎在对实习生说“再倒回去一点”。  
Bruce只感觉到头疼，比前两天的溃疡严重得多。他觉得自己缺水到舌头都是干的，发情期常见状况，Bruce把咖啡灌进嘴里，琢磨着应该去倒杯水来。“你还好吗？”Thomas扶着麻杆的椅子回头看他，“下午开始你就不太精神。”  
Bruce揉脸，埋头看着桌子上被涂的乱七八糟的纸。“是有点不舒服。”他把那张纸甩到一边，也顾不上它就这么软绵绵地飘到桌子下面去。“继续，”Bruce清清嗓，抬起头坐直身子，“你们的录像带看到哪儿了。”  
Thomas拍了拍椅背：“事发当天下午的……要我说你还是回家吧，Bruce，我们两个在这儿就行。”  
他可就等着这句话呢，但正式拿起外套跑路之前总要再客气客气。“不，当然不，”Bruce捏着咖啡杯，舔了舔裂了口子的嘴唇说，“我可以继续给你们做记录。”  
“得了，”Thomas停顿一下示意麻杆暂停视频，“这没什么好难为情的，你需要回家喝几杯温水再好好睡一觉。”  
他皱起眉毛装出担忧的样子，伸出一根手指指着电脑：“你确定我不需要在这儿？”  
“我还有Bob。”  
“我没问题，”麻杆也回头看他，手里攥着鼠标，“你显然比我们谁都更需要休息，长官。”  
Bruce偏过头，慢吞吞从椅子上站起来：“好吧，看来我也没什么必要再争论这个了。”  
说完他把空咖啡杯投进垃圾桶，抓起椅子上的外套穿好。  
“明天见，”Thomas和他道别，“或者你需要的话可以打电话，我去帮你请假。”  
“哦，”Bruce拉长语调，背对着那两个人面无表情地回答道，“我还到哪儿去找比你还好的同事去。”  
他还是口渴，像是喝一桶水也解决不了，但更糟糕的是很快他的屁股会黏糊糊沾了胶水一样，皮肤过敏似的又痒又烫，每一处关节也会变成橡胶做的，让他只能躺在床上动弹不了。该死的发情期，Bruce站在警局门口，让冷风吹进外套里缓解他的燥热。去拿烟盒的手甚至也在抖，现在他是个挨了蚊子咬得了疟疾的倒霉蛋——他疼得血管一蹦一蹦的脑子开始想些莫名其妙的东西，因为冷风吹得太狠让他一下子胃都被拧成一团。  
他口头操着今天的气温然后裹紧自己的大衣，单手把打火机摸出来点燃叼在嘴唇间的烟。多少好了一点，Bruce靠着大门边的石头柱子用力吸了一口它，再慢慢把它们从鼻腔呼出去，他眯起眼睛抬头，眼皮上的干冷和领口下面的湿热让他浑身不自在，但他还是能看清楚有个人站在人行道上，靠着路灯，而如果他还没因为发情连脑浆也变成了阴道分泌物，那么那个人他的确认识。  
Bruce抬头看了眼警察局亮着的灯，把双手插进兜里，踩着大门口的阶梯晃悠到街上。  
“晚上好。”Sullivan看他，让自己的额头从路灯杆上抬起来。  
Bruce伸手夹住烟，对着灰扑扑的地砖掸烟灰：“别说你妹妹又走丢了。”  
Sullivan眼睛眨也不眨，好像喷在脸上的烟雾并不让他难受，而他能透过它看清Bruce。“她暂时回洛杉矶了。”Sullivan的声音听着好像永远不会有起伏，也永远低沉：“她谢谢你救了她。”  
Bruce拧紧眉毛，又把烟塞回嘴里，继续双手插兜看着这个似乎精神也不太正常的男人。  
男人，还是个Alpha。想到这Bruce觉得自己大腿肌肉在抽筋。  
“大晚上跑到警察局来就为了这个？”Bruce轻咳一声，叼着烟口齿不清地问。  
“不，长官，”Sullivan也从口袋里拿出一盒烟，抽出一支凑到Bruce嘴边，“我刚下班。”  
Sullivan用他的半支烟点燃自己的，Bruce看着他抽烟的样子总算是看仔细了那只手。像女人的手，他终于意识到为什么Sullivan令人火大：这人用这双女人的手在他身上摸来摸去。  
脖子上的抑制贴又刺痛着让皮肤发痒，Bruce不正常的脑子又开始想不正常的事情，比如抓破自己的腺体，比如他爱吃的片剂是巧克力味的，比如Carole帮他贴抑制贴的手指按压四角时擦过他脖子的感觉。  
女人的手。  
“刚下班，”Bruce重复Sullivan的话，“然后你在这儿像个贼似的蹲着。”  
Sullivan并不气恼，但也没有嬉皮笑脸，他的嘴角像是只能向上抬个十五度的样子，好叫他一直都能保持纽约白领那令人作呕的德行。  
“我刚刚买了烟，”令人作呕的Sullivan回答他的问题，声音轻得像雨点，“在考虑要不要喝一杯。”  
“祝你今晚过得愉快。”Bruce绕过他朝路口走，觉得自己听上去瓮声瓮气的。  
“或许还是应该等到周末，工作日喝酒容易迟到。”Sullivan转身看他的后脑勺和背，“回家吗？我记得你也搭A线。”  
Bruce朝着垃圾桶吐掉那个被自己咬得湿哒哒的烟头，回头看他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这里指的是级别低于警探的Police officier，他们也负责调查各种刑事案件，但是级别最普通
> 
> 接下来的4-6章是Brandon视角


	4. Chapter 4

Brandon花了点功夫从过分软的床垫里把自己的上半身抬起来。  
他已经开始腰酸了，虽然不一定全是因为床垫。他坐在床上试图眨动眼睛让自己清醒，把屁股从深深凹陷的坑里挪到床边。这显然造成了一些让旁边的人感受得到的动静，“抱歉。”Brandon从床尾的被子下面扯出自己的内裤穿上，回头看背对他的家伙说道。  
名叫Bruce的警官用力扯了一把他暗红色的被子，打了个哈欠之后说梦话似的问他：“现在几点？”“六点半，”Brandon拿起床头柜上的手表看了一眼，“介意用一下你家的浴室吗，警探？”  
Bruce哼了一声，支起身子回头看了他一眼，然后伸手开始在枕头附近摸索。“可以，”Bruce从枕头下面摸出自己的手机看了一眼，“不过你得快点，我也得洗澡。”  
“真的？”Brandon站起来，绕过床朝着房间另一头走过去：“你今天还去上班。”  
“这他妈又关你什么事。”Bruce揉揉头发，手顺势落到脖子后面蹭了一下。他扫了眼开浴室门的Brandon，把手放在鼻子下面闻了闻。“你快一点。”Bruce声音低了点，然后拉开抽屉开始翻找。Brandon猜他在找体温计，如果发热那他肯定不能出门了。不过这和他也没什么关系，Brandon锁上浴室的门，看了眼洗手台上的牙刷和牙膏，放弃了找屋主讨要漱口水的想法。浴缸还算干净，而且他还发现了一瓶信息素消除喷雾——荡货一个，Brandon想，睡过了Alpha们还要假装自己什么都没干。诚然这想法有点双重标准，Brandon也用类似的东西，甚至是同一个牌子的，但你看，Brandon从来都不喜欢和别人讨论自己下班之后的生活，而这个Omega看上去不仅会嫖妓，还得是和同事一起去妓院。至于警探本人是喜欢睡女Omega还是随便哪种Alpha，那就不得而知了。  
或者男Omega？Beta？谁知道呢，他看上去可是一点都不挑食。  
Brandon脱掉内裤，尽量忽略上面那难以忽略的Omega信息素的味道。像熟得快烂的橘子，他打开喷头用温水冲过自己的脖子和两腿间，这味道也太浓了，他想，然后又在自己之前的评价上叠了一层肯定：骚货。  
让身上的味道变淡还是花了点时间，而并没有人在外面喊叫或者敲门催他。警探大概情况不妙，他扫了眼架子上的浴巾，略过了擦干自己这一步，直接套上内裤开门走出去。“谢谢，”Brandon走到床边捡起地上的衬衫，“不过你还好吗？”  
“洗完了就滚。”Bruce乱糟糟的头发从被子上面露出来，然后是泛着淡红色的脖子和肩膀。毫不夸张，Bruce看上去糟糕极了，Brandon甚至怀疑他会不会马上因为过高的体温晕过去。“你需要退热的药物，泰诺或者阿德维尔*。”Brandon一只脚踩在地毯上尝试给自己套上裤子，看着灰色绒毛沾着的药粉似的污渍说道：“而且坐地铁对你来说，长官，也不是个好选择。”  
Bruce把胸口以上的部位都露了出来，伸手拧开床头上方空调的开关。“我他妈雇你给我当家庭医生了还是怎么着，”他拧着眉毛靠在床头，眼睛紧闭着，“如果没有那我提醒你，少装他妈的半吊子医生……穿上你的裤子赶紧滚蛋。”  
Bruce的胸口像被开水烫过，那对软得直晃的小胸脯（绝对算不上胸肌，Brandon保证，他睡过的大多数男Omega都有比这更硬的两块肉）随着他的呼吸起伏着。吃了抑制药还能反应这么大的不多见，或许是年轻时的药物滥用，或许他天生就这么欠人骑。但无论哪种Brandon现在都没时间去证实，他只担心如果Robertson警探真的发高烧死在了独居公寓里自己会不会被Bruce的同行找麻烦。“把你的紧急联系人换成同事，长官。”于是他说，顺便给自己系好围巾：“你比我更了解这种事情。”  
Bruce俯身拿出地上的裤子，拍了两下摸出烟盒，“现在你是业余警察了？”他叼住那根烟，按了两次打火机才成功打着火。尼古丁和焦油似乎让他好受了点，他不再拧着眉毛，而是用力吸了吸鼻子，哑着嗓子说道：“给我马上从这儿滚出去。”  
抑制药或者抑制贴，它们能减少信息素的合成，让信息素少到无法引起自己或者其他人有反应的程度，同时说明书上往往也写得很清楚，它有一定限度的退热功效。可能对情绪波动一点儿用也没有，Brandon看着那张几乎是粉红色的脸想些不着边际的事情，还有，不吃药这位长官是不是会发热到从屁股里淌的水都有一百多度*。  
Brandon站在那儿幻想了片刻那种温度下的Omega阴道，摸了摸口袋确定钱包和手机都在后看着Bruce烟雾后面的脸问道：“楼下的咖啡店什么时候开门？”

他觉得自己浑身还都是橘子味。  
那种橘子味的利口酒，不停骚扰他的犁鼻器，附带着同时骚扰他鼻子的烟味。Brandon后悔没借用那瓶信息素消除喷雾，冲凉根本解决不了问题。那个和他一个办公室的小子一见他进门就挤眉弄眼，还想嘬起嘴唇吹口哨。Brandon在他真的这么干之前把手里擦过咖啡渍的纸团扔到他脸上，这混蛋爱八卦还偏偏是个Alpha，Brandon坐下的时候想，下次还是用喷雾好好清理一下。  
“橘子味。”对面的八卦男扯着自己的衬衫看了一眼，扔了那个滚到他腿上的纸团：“感觉如何？”  
“我感觉，”Brandon打开电脑，瞟了一眼插在主机上的USB，顿了一下说道，“你已经改好了方案。”  
“别这样。”对面的人做个鬼脸，挪了挪显示器，把手放回键盘上，“我还有两天时间呢。”  
Brandon垂下眼睛盯着那个银色的USB，然后又把视线转回屏幕上，他轻轻敲击键盘打开USB的文件夹，像是在照例进行工作之前的邮件检查。“两天，”他分出十分之一的思绪想些能让对方快速闭嘴的话，“所以你还没开始。”  
“哦……老兄，你又不是David。而且我肯定能在David开会之前改完它。”  
这人话真是太多了，Brandon眨动眼睛，从一堆草稿和表格里找到那个名字难懂的文件夹。他动动手指打开它，用更改日期排序，然后关掉它，再打开快速访问——最后被打开的文件是“十月上半月总结”。  
“是啊，你能。”  
头皮上爬过蜜蜂的感觉逐渐消失，Brandon关掉所有窗口，拔下那个USB放进裤子口袋，简短地结束这无聊又分神的对话。他靠着椅背扭头看了眼窗外的天色，拿起那杯差不多凉了的咖啡送到嘴边。  
“今天会下雨吗？”放松之后他突然又有了点闲聊的心思。  
“是啊，”对面眼睛盯着显示器敲了两下键盘，“下午吧，天气预报这么说的。”  
他忙到午餐之前发现一杯咖啡不够让他保持清醒，他的同事被David叫去办公室差不多一个小时了，也许下一个就会轮到他，Brandon决定再去给自己倒一杯，好应付David那些很可能和工作有关系但依旧毫无用处的废话。  
新来的秘书在他排队的时候和他问好，同时也提起关于天气的话题，“看样子要下雨，”年轻的男秘书搅动着咖啡说，“我还没带伞。”“你可以叫优步。”Brandon在他让开之后走到咖啡壶旁边给自己倒一杯：“晚一点或者早一点走，很快就能叫到车。”  
是个Beta，Brandon绕过新任秘书时嗅着止汗剂的味道想。他还没走回办公室就被David叫去了另一边的房间，只能捧着咖啡杯跟着David进去。Brandon坐在办公桌对面的椅子上，驱赶脑子里关于漂亮脖子的遐思，手放在膝盖上，等着David的废话秀开场。  
“马上就是午餐时间了，我不想占用这个，”David坐下之后拍了下手，“我们就长话短说，讨论一下策划的进度。”  
策划进度，蜜蜂围着Brandon头顶转了一圈又离开。  
但愿真的能长话短说，Brandon抬手，才发现自己手腕上光秃秃的。“我把表忘在家里了。”他对着自己的Alpha上司说谎，手收回去的时候偷偷捏了一下裤兜里的USB：“我的部分改得差不多了，你希望我下一次会议上试讲一次吗？”  
“当然，当然，”David点点头，抽出一个文件夹打开看，“那是最好的，事实上我有点担心其他人是不是能按时完成工作。”  
Brandon抬抬眉毛：“我觉得不会有问题。”  
“如果他们都有你的效率我当然不会担心，把你的演示文稿发给我一份好吗，还有和Jason讨论一下他的方案，他需要你这边的帮忙。”  
“没问题。”Brandon拿起咖啡杯呷一口热乎乎的咖啡，发觉自己奶精放多了。  
“好极了。”David又拍了拍手，“我就不多聊了，占用午餐时间多让人讨厌……要一起吃个午餐吗？”  
“我还不太饿。”  
这倒也不是说谎，虽然他之前有点饿，但听到这个邀请之后的确没了食欲。  
“也好，如果等会儿你饿了也可以下楼去买个三明治。”David把电脑休眠，握住椅子扶手向后退了退，Brandon以为这是自己可以离开的信号，但他刚站起来David就又开口道：“你妹妹最近怎么样？”  
我妹妹，Brandon咀嚼这个字眼，站在椅子边开始思考两件事，David到底有没有廉耻心，以及是不是要说实话。  
最后他决定放弃思索第一个问题并且说假话：“她搬回洛杉矶了，还不错。”  
“啊，加州……什么时候？”David毫不掩饰自己脸上的遗憾，“我得说，她是个大美人。”  
所以你就睡了她。  
“几天前。”Brandon现在更加感觉不到食欲了。  
“希望她还能回纽约，这里更适合她。”David又像是看着一块被摔坏的芝士蛋糕那样摇头，“去休息吧，Brandon。”  
他走出去，把半杯咖啡扔进垃圾桶。他一点都不饿，Brandon站在过道边看着那个和男秘书聊天的女Omega职员的屁股，他需要点别的。  
橘子味又飘过来，这一次骚扰的是鼻子，但提醒了Brandon什么。  
“中午好。”  
“中午好，”他侧身给拿着水果沙拉的同事让路，转头朝厕所走过去，“新衬衫不错。”  
他总归还能借着那点领口上的橘子味做点什么消遣一下。

Brandon躲在公寓大门的挡雨棚下面，等着那个戴红色棒球帽的披萨外送按下一串数字拨通住户的电话。  
大门弹开了，Brandon盯着那个外送员，等对方推开门之后握住把手跟进公寓大厅。他不知道Bruce住的这种地方也会有门禁，上一次Bruce开门的时候他可能在走神看Bruce的脖子。雨比刚才下得更大，Brandon看了眼门外的马路，扯下门口提供的收纳袋包住自己的伞，然后走进电梯按下Bruce住的楼层。  
他只敲了两下门就听到了房间里的动静：像是有什么重物掉在了地板上，还有隐约的叫骂声。制造动静的人也没打算假装不在家，很快打开了门，“老天，”Bruce一手拿着杯子，一手握着门把手从上到下审视了他一遍，哑着嗓子说道，“你的伞是摆设吗。”  
橘子味顺着口鼻钻进他的脑袋。  
Brandon看着他：“介意先让我进去吗。”  
Bruce没说好也没说不好，松开门把手朝客厅里走，Brandon跟着他，抬手关门时感觉到肩头上湿透的衬衫紧紧缠着手臂。他把同样沾了雨水，垂在眼前的头发捋上去，伞倚着Bruce的鞋柜放好，转身问Bruce：“我把衣服挂在衣架上？”  
“取决于你要在这儿待多久。”Bruce光脚踩在地板上，每走一步都扯着蓝色格子睡裤裤脚。“如果你只是拿你的东西，”Bruce钻进厨房给自己倒水，“别自找麻烦。”  
逐客令。  
“我的手表，”Brandon垂下手站在衣架旁边，“应该在床头柜上。”  
Bruce闷哼一声，咕噜咕噜举着杯子喝水，继续光脚踩着太长的睡裤晃进卧室。他拿着Brandon的手表出来，毫不掩饰地打量上上下下打量它，就像打量Brandon。“别再弄丢了，”Bruce把表放在鞋柜上，仍然没有看自己的拖鞋一眼，“要是落在妓女手里你保准是要不回来。”  
一推车烂熟的橘子滚动着摔在Brandon面前，他才看清Bruce穿的是一件暗红色的T恤，他还以为那是黑的，但只是汗出的太多。烂橘子的味道也从汗水里来，真让人难以想象长官不吃药的时候味道会是什么样，是不是不需要别人的信息素影响也能酿出酒味。“我没有呼叫你的号码。”Brandon不再关注Bruce胸前的汗渍，稍微抬起头看着Bruce脂肪过多的脸说道，“跟着送披萨的进来的。”  
Bruce放下马克杯，把水咽进肚子：“听着他妈的像个变态。”  
“那你可以告诉我你的呼叫号码。”  
Brandon觉得自己的信息素有点失控，或者故意由着它乱来也不能叫失控，总之它现在很多很多地飘出来，堆积在窄小的过道里。  
Bruce的呼吸粗重起来，他脂肪丰富的脸有那么点扭曲，就在Brandon猜测接下来是不是一句脏话时，警探抓起手表塞进他手里，喉咙里塞了东西一样用黏糊糊的声音说道：“滚蛋。”  
Brandon把因为沾了雨水而冰凉的手探进Bruce的睡裤，指尖贴住腰和屁股之间的地方。他的手掌同样贴着Bruce的脊椎，那一整块滚烫的皮肤因为过多的肉和他的手毫无缝隙挤在一起。他肯定是这公寓里最暖和的东西了，Brandon想，没察觉到自己的脑子正在变得不清醒。Brandon用力握住Bruce柔软的皮肉，回想起再往下几寸那个水很多的地方，他想把头埋在Bruce脖子旁边，然后把手指插进Bruce两瓣屁股之间狭窄的缝里。  
“有你的呼叫号码下次就方便点。”  
Brandon朝着他靠进一步，捏紧他的臀瓣。  
警探不说话，呼吸频率有些快，像个即将发病的哮喘病人。  
Brandon咬住他的下嘴唇，把他按在那张叫人下陷的床上，左手勾住睡裤的松紧带把它扯到膝盖附近。当然没有内裤，Brandon握住他的阴茎，擦着包皮边缘粗鲁地撸动充血的龟头，用包皮搔刮Bruce的阴茎。这种自己操自己的感觉让Bruce很快射了出来，他红着眼睛去拽胯下的手，又哆嗦着和它一起猥亵自己来为抗争收场。Brandon把那只在湿屁眼附近摸索的手拉起来放在自己裤裆上，操纵玩偶那样用比一般人更厚的手掌打着转按压自己的阴囊。Bruce的回应是并不用力地抓了那两个蛋一把，手肘撑起身体向后挪，直起身子坐好，俯身用脸对准Brandon的裤裆，然后伸手脱他的裤子。  
Bruce怪笑了两声，Brandon有那么一瞬间怀疑他也许真的脑子有毛病。看着不太正常的人倒是也睡过，但是说不好是不是比警探更辣。Brandon低头看着那个毛茸茸的脑袋，鼓励Omega一样扣住对方的后脑勺，而Bruce欣然接受这种包含控制意味的举动，皱着鼻子咧开嘴发出被静音的笑，扶起硬起来的鸡巴张嘴含住。  
他吞得很深，有节奏地吮吸和舔舐，前后晃动脑袋用喉咙反复包裹龟头。不比他的阴道差，Brandon皱起眉，配合着Bruce越来越快的动作挺动腰，仰起头大口呼吸。他是个婊子，毫无疑问，有着可能是从妓女那里学来的口交技巧，恨不得Alpha把精液射进他嘴里。Bruce听不到这下贱的赞美，短暂地把鸡巴吐出来，手分开Brandon的大腿，埋头用嘴唇含住阴囊和肛门之间的嫩肉，由着Brandon的老二鞭子一样在他脸上甩来甩去。警探用舌头戳动会阴，直到Brandon呻吟出来。Omega得意了一会儿，闷笑着把满是口水的脸抬起来，重新把Alpha变得更硬的老二吞下去。  
Brandon双手扣住他的脑袋，重重顶了一下收紧的喉咙，故意为之的报复，然后低下头看因为疼痛和无法呼吸把脸埋在自己阴毛里的Bruce。Bruce的脸已经从粉红色完全变成了红的，更多汗水从他后背上淌出来，彻底浸湿了暗红色的衣服。警探就这么处于涣散状态愣了一会儿，然后双手抓住Brandon的腰朝着自己的反方向用力推搡。Brandon松开他，拔出自己的老二，喘息着按住Bruce的肩膀。接着他抬起腿去压Bruce的肚子，直到Bruce不得不躺在床上，只能光着屁股扭来扭去。Brandon的手指划过抑制贴，他隔着那块柔韧的布料按了按覆盖在腺体上厚厚的凝胶，想着大概真的没人能透过这块富有弹性的东西标记一个Omega，再慢慢把手顺着后背滑下来去摸流水的屁眼。  
他探进Omega阴道里磨蹭，手指被不知道是淫水还是嫩肉的东西裹紧，内壁上的褶皱随着Bruce呼吸的节奏挤压他的手指，让他的阴茎忍不住跟着颤。而Bruce只是看着他的眼睛，格外安静，Brandon猜他还是有些出现发情的症状——不能被标记不代表不想被操，骚货。Brandon抽出手指，沉默地呼吸着，支起身子把手指塞进Bruce半张的嘴里。Bruce的反应几乎算得上乖巧，收起了不堪入耳的字眼儿们，卷起舌头裹住那两根手指，吮吸阴茎那样吮吸它们。  
现在他嘴里既有Brandon的酒味也有那股烂橘子味了。  
周五之夜，Brandon含住Bruce的乳头时恍惚地想到，没人会知道这个周末会是什么样。  
然后他想起Sissy，她说搬家后的第一个周末想和他视频通话。  
Brandon抬起头看向Bruce。  
警探抬着手也看他，潮湿的蓝眼睛随时能眨出眼泪一样。  
他突然想问Bruce这里有没有笔记本电脑，而Bruce垂着眉毛伸出舌头从左到右舔了一圈自己的嘴唇。  
算了，他要是问那才是和Bruce一样疯了。  
Brandon亲上那双总是干燥的嘴唇，分开Bruce的腿把自己插进湿滑紧窄的阴道里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> 都是退烧药，泰诺是扑热息痛，阿德维尔是布洛芬  
> 这里一百多度是华氏度，大概就是摄氏度四十左右


	5. Chapter 5

在床上度过整个周末着实算得上奢侈，Brandon很少会和一个Omega连着做这么多次，发情期的妓女们很少出门接生意，他又不太喜欢当谁的固定约炮对象。  
那样很无聊，Brandon指固定的一夜情……或者多夜情，随便怎么叫，总之是一件容易变得尴尬的事情。很多人会被激素迷晕脑子，试图把这种固定关系发展成另一种固定关系，然后事情就会变得完全无聊，再然后上床这件事也会变得无聊。Brandon经历过一两次这样的事情，并且不想再经历一次。  
所以这真的很怪，他躺在这张床单颜色和花纹都很夸张的床上度过了整个周六的绝大多数时间，偶尔去上厕所或者喝水吃东西，目的也只是让自己继续勃起。直到他们彻底躺腻了这张让人腰酸的床垫，性爱的场所变成了地毯和椅子，但他们还是在做爱而已。Bruce有一个好屁股，Brandon不否认这个，但是一个好屁股，一般来说，不足以把Brandon困在某个人卧室里过夜。  
那么谁能解释桌子上的中餐外卖盒，客厅里挂着的皱巴巴的外套，还有厨房里发出水流声的咖啡机，Brandon窝在Bruce那张看着像从旧货市场淘来的，八十年代风格的棕色单人沙发上，听着雨声和咖啡漏进玻璃壶的声音把咖啡桌上空餐盒扔进垃圾桶。Brandon不去看白色盒子下面那些打结的避孕套，站起来往厨房走。他很渴，天气也该死的冷，而旧咖啡机看上去还有漏水的问题。Brandon撕了张厨房纸擦掉那些茶色的水渍，打开橱柜摸出一只看着还算干净的蓝色瓷杯给自己倒咖啡。  
浴室里的水声似乎停了，窗外的雨声大到可以掩盖许多动静，Brandon靠着厨房的台面喝咖啡，思考自己是不是说了什么蠢话。他向Bruce要这间公寓的呼叫号码，就在昨天晚上，理由是下一次会方便点。“下一次”，这肯定算蠢话，约定下一次上床的时间，或许他们还该搞一个发情期打卡机？这小婊子的信息素能洗人脑，Brandon抓过来放在炉子边的烟和打火机给自己点烟，什么胡话都让人毫不犹豫说出来了。  
责怪一个Omega这一点并不公平，信息素不止让Alpha变得下流愚蠢，只是眼下Brandon需要一点让自己放宽心的慰藉。实际上Bruce的烟更快地做到了这一点，它实在是呛人，味道完全不符合Brandon对红包万宝路的印象，以至于让他现在满脑子只有关于警探是否在烟里额外加了什么东西的思考。  
“你在干什么？”  
Bruce从卧室里走出来，难得地穿了件浴袍。他紧了紧浴袍上的带子，走到厨房边也靠着台面看Brandon。一副看上去还有力气被捅屁股的德行，Brandon夹着烟用注视回敬他，简单地吐出一个词回答问题：“抽烟。”  
Bruce站直身子走到他面前，瞥了眼他鼻腔里喷出来的烟雾，拿起烟盒抽出一支放在嘴唇间。而Brandon在看他的胸脯：那对肿着的奶子把浴袍撑起来，从露在衣襟外面的地方可以看到两条弧线。Brandon猜他生育过，那对胸有下垂的迹象，乳头颜色又深。尤其眼下他的乳头早就又红又大了，随便捏一捏就能让他翘着老二撅起屁股乱晃。  
生过孩子的屁股，Brandon把烟头扔进水槽，走过去靠近背对他的Bruce。  
Brandon隔着浴袍玩弄那对乳头，双手托起重量不大的乳房，Bruce差点被烟头烫到手指，他骂了一声，叫Brandon滚开。Brandon的嘴唇贴在他耳朵上回应他的“滚蛋”，把厚重的烟味喷在他脸上，再向下亲吻那块崭新的抑制贴。橘子和薄荷，Brandon伸出舌头舔过粗糙的贴片表面，成心污染它们，在Bruce抖着伸手撑住台面时把手探进浴袍里捏住两颗乳头。Bruce又叫骂起来，他妈的，操，操，以及更沙哑的操，Brandon用食指指腹压住它们朝脂肪丰富的胸部压下去，再用拇指和中指揪或者捻。他探索出了让警探投降的新办法，就在他觉得自己挤出来了什么东西的时候。Bruce弓起腰，屁股撞在他两腿间，隔着浴袍下摆和他的阴茎磨蹭，反抗一样腾出一只手去拉扯Brandon的手腕。他咬住Bruce的肩膀，拇指和中指更用力地挤压凸起的乳头，抬起膝盖压住Bruce的大腿阻止他的挣扎。Brandon在听到疑似抽泣的声音后松开右手，嘴唇向前移了移贴住Bruce的肩窝，掀开浴袍抚摸肉乎乎的屁股。当他商量着向Bruce要呼叫号码时也是在这样摸警探的屁股……他在报复Bruce，报复让他做蠢事的贱屁股。  
“避孕套，长官。”Brandon伸手在那个洞里挖着，阴茎反复撞击隐约有着脂肪堆积痕迹的大腿。  
“在他妈的卧室……！”  
Bruce似乎已经崩溃了，他扭动屁股，吸着鼻子抓紧还停在自己胸前的那只手。“我们去卧室。”Brandon松开他，双手掰开眼前的屁股，让臀瓣夹住自己阴茎，再拢住它们。Bruce大概真的哭了，“别他妈蹭，”他被噎住一样费力地说，“你想回卧室就别他妈……”  
“你干净吗，长官？”  
Brandon揉着那两瓣屁股，嘴贴在Bruce的脸颊上问。  
Bruce抽噎着把烟扔进水槽，头发随着身体的扭动胡乱抖，他的身子又开始发热，甚至让一阵热气从浴袍里蒸腾出来。Brandon抬起一只手替他把垂下的头发撩起来，把他整个按进冰箱和橱柜制造的阴影里。  
Brandon有预感，他要做第二件蠢事了。  
龟头毫无阻碍地插进阴道深处，Brandon甚至不需要成结就能碰到Bruce的生殖腔口，他揽住Bruce的腰，试探性地朝着那个地方顶过去，并且开始用龟头抵住柔软的一块肉磨，直到Bruce给出更激烈的反应。  
但反应比想象中的要激烈得多得多，Bruce的Omega阴道痉挛起来，柔软的屁股也收紧，Brandon感觉到有什么东西朝着他的鸡巴涌，先是一小股，然后随着他的顶弄变成量更大的热流，差不多要顺着马眼倒灌进他的尿道里一样。  
他不得不停下，缓解自己头皮被蜜蜂叮咬似的麻。其实不止头皮，Brandon闻着彻底掩盖住薄荷味的信息素亲吻Bruce的耳后进行本能的安抚，直到警探屁股里的热潮停止涌动，直到他的脑子追上鸡巴恢复龟头的知觉。Brandon扶着Bruce，慢慢把自己抽出来，抑制剂很好地阻止了成结这件事，但Brandon的硬度有些超过他自己的预想。他翻过来Bruce，听着淫水从屁股里淌出来砸在地板上的动静，抬头看Bruce的脸。  
警探的眼眶快和嘴唇一样红了，他也盯着Brandon，胸口随着喘息起伏个不停。他张着嘴，瞪大眼睛，眉毛却垂着，一副诡异的无辜表情，眼泪滑下来之后又抿起嘴，卯足劲吸了下鼻子。  
Brandon忍不住跟着深吸一口气，然后低头亲吻Bruce干裂的嘴唇。Bruce没有反抗，于是他握住Omega没什么用处的阴茎套弄起来。他们亲得更用力了点，直到全身的肌肉都放松下来，Brandon掐住Bruce的大腿把他抱到台面上，再一次把自己沾满Bruce东西的老二插进蠕动着的阴道里。  
还是得要到警探的门禁号码，Brandon想，这绝对不是蠢事。

Bruce公寓的信号有点差。  
睡了漫长一觉之后警探的心情似乎好了点，他甚至提醒Brandon阳台上能顺畅地打电话。“站得靠外面点，”Bruce扯着裤腰向上提自己的睡裤，推开门朝外面走，“小心别把你的手机摔下去。”  
Brandon则在灰条纹的床单上多待了一会儿——是的，昨天晚上他们还抽空换了张床单——他又看了一眼手机屏幕右上角只亮着一格的信号指示，然后抬起身子确定雨停了但天还是阴沉沉之后掀开和床单颜色不成套的被子，和周五早上一样弯着腰在床尾寻找自己的内裤。他忍不住去看地毯上的白色污渍，在套上自己的衬衫裤子之后拿起手机光脚走出Bruce的卧室。洛杉矶和这里有三个小时的时差，Sissy很可能还赖在床上，而且正在遭遇宿醉。Brandon穿过客厅时发现Bruce正坐在沙发上拿着一片吐司啃，他停在阳台门前，打开防盗锁，握住把手用力几次推几次之后意识到有什么东西卡住了门。  
“用力点，”Bruce把半块吐司一口气塞进嘴里，“或者你干脆用撞的。”  
Brandon回头看一眼那个黑漆漆的后脑勺，重新握住门把手向右拧，手臂抵住门板朝外推。这很有效，迎面吹来的冷风让Brandon立刻完全清醒。Bruce嘟囔着抱怨骤降的室内温度，Brandon看了眼阳台的地面（大概从来没有被清理过），靠着门框拨通了Sissy的号码。  
如他所料直到打了第三次Sissy才接起来，并且听上去鼻音浓重。“是我，”Brandon看了眼几乎探进阳台的树枝，换只手拿着手机，“新家怎么样？”  
“Brandon？”Sissy拉长了声音问，随后是一阵布料摩擦的声音。“Brandon，哦，我还以为——妈的，不，我不是和你说话——”Brandon听着那边的动静，过了一会儿才发现噪音一部分还来自被风吹动的树叶。“啊，我的脖子快断了。”Sissy发出痛苦的呻吟，但很快又高兴起来：“先不管这个，我还以为你把要打电话的事情忘了。”  
事实上说好的是视频通话，Brandon用可以自由活动的手把敞着的衬衫拢在一起，尝试系上扣子。他低头看自己肚子上的淡红痕迹，一边回想那是什么一边用拇指把纽扣推进洞里。“新家如何？”他又重复了一次自己的问题，确保系上两颗扣子就不那么冷之后垂下手放弃和那些圆形小东西搏斗，“你听上去像喝酒了。”  
“没错，和Liz。我和你说过Liz吗？”Sissy打了个哈欠，听筒里又传来一阵模糊的声响。  
“没有。”其实她应该说过，只是Brandon不确定自己有没有记错名字。  
Sissy心情好到爽快地回答了他的问题：“我在洛杉矶认识的朋友，之前我们就住在一起，现在我住在她的客厅……所以也不算新家。”  
Brandon听到了床垫被挤压出的弹簧咯吱声，然后是水倒进杯子。“我们喝了点酒庆祝重聚，在她男朋友的酒吧里。”Sissy停顿一下，忘了喝水的时候放下手机：“新男朋友，所以你肯定不知道。”  
Brandon把手机拿得离耳朵远一点：“没错，不知道。”  
他听见Bruce笑了一声，在转过身去看那个后脑勺时发现警探打开了电视，并且正攥着遥控器把音量调大。球赛解说的声音立刻从Brandon的话筒传到了洛杉矶的某间公寓里，Sissy似乎被吓了一跳，顺带着什么东西被撞翻。“Brandon，”她本能地提高音量，“有别人在你的屋子里？”  
“不，只有我。”  
Brandon又回头扫了一眼，发现Bruce正单手搭在沙发靠背上咬着遥控器看他。他把身子向阳台探，抬手撑住门框，想了个合理的谎话应付Sissy：“我刚刚把电视打开了。”  
“你什么时候开始看橄榄球赛了。”Sissy那边传来滴答的水声。  
“随手换到的，”Brandon忍不住又转过来面对客厅，和还在看着他的Bruce互相瞪，“你怎么知道是橄榄球？”  
“昨天我们看了这一场，爱国者队赢了…不过你也不关心这个。”  
“爱国者队赢了，”Brandon看着Bruce的含住遥控器的嘴重复她的话，“你说得对，谁赢了我也不会买超级碗的门票。”  
Bruce心满意足地把注意力移回电视屏幕上，他换了场足球比赛，伸手抖开吐司的包装袋又拿出一片吃起来。  
“我明天有个试镜，Brandon。”  
就在Brandon不知道还要不要继续球赛话题时Sissy这样说道，而他对着Bruce的后脑勺愣了一会儿神，直到Sissy那边的水龙头发出水流声才意识到Sissy说了什么。“什么试镜？”Brandon问，脑袋和后背靠在硌人的门框上，视线又飘到那棵树上。  
“一个酒吧歌手的角色，如果我得到它你就能在电影院看见我了。”  
“好运。”Brandon盯着在风中抖动的叶子说道。  
风吹得他眼睛干疼，Brandon又不知道该说些什么了，Sissy似乎完全忘了几天之前的事情：醉倒在街上，吐得到处都是，被路过的警察送进急救室。他不能和她谈这些，于是陷入了Sissy尚未察觉的无话可说的情况里，而且接着就产生了“应当找个借口挂掉电话”的想法。  
“没错，祝我好运……嘿，你今晚有空吗，或者下周末？”  
然而出乎他意料的，Sissy比他更早地提出了这个点子。“嗯，Brandon，我很高兴你记得打电话给我，不过我现在——我还得给别人打个电话，你知道，试镜的事情。”  
“下周我应该有空。”Brandon看着门板上的棕色斑点，眨了眨眼又发现它们不见了。  
“享受你的休息日，Brandon，再见。”  
Brandon放下手机，前倾身子握住门把手把那扇沉重的门关上，终于感觉暖和了点。他扣上防盗锁回到客厅，毫不意外地注意到Bruce窥伺的眼神。  
“你妹妹。”这语气不是疑问，Bruce降低音量，叼着面包看他。  
Brandon不置可否，打开咖啡桌上的吐司袋子，给自己也拿了一片。  
“你的门禁，”他看着Bruce不停咀嚼的嘴咬下面包一角，“长官。”

Brandon回家之后把自己又洗了一遍，衣服也扔进了洗衣机，但是烂橘子利口酒的味道还缠在着他，像是黏在他头发上的没有实物的口香糖。  
“试镜”这个词偶尔跳出来在他脑子里走一圈，带着Sissy的声音和语调，然后是Bruce含着被口水浸湿的面包的嘴。  
“432，”那张嘴张开，舌头探进两排牙之间又缩回去，接着上下嘴唇稍微撅起来吐出数字的最后一个音，“前面加上井号。”  
432，警探的公寓号码。  
Brandon擦着头发走进厨房，他给自己倒了一杯水，把它一口气喝下去。橘子的酒味香气绕过洗发水的香精顺着水一起钻进他嘴里，然后顺着鼻腔升进脑子。  
他放下杯子，拿起台面上的手机，给那个周末晚上应该有时间的妓女打电话。  
“嗨，Brandon，晚上好。”对面接得很快，听上去一如既往地懒洋洋。  
“今晚有时间吗，”他看着窗外黑下来的天问，“我家。”  
432，前面加上井号，Bruce沾着面包屑的干燥嘴唇稍微撅起来说。


	6. Chapter 6

那瓶用了两个月的信息素消除喷雾终于见底，Brandon对着后颈按了几下喷头，柠檬味的喷雾软绵绵地滴在皮肤上，瓶子里同时发出液体被抽干的声音。  
他用手涂匀液滴们，把衬衫套在白色T恤外面，走出浴室取下衣架上的西装外套穿好。雨终于完全停了，他把伞留在了门口，考虑着今早的工作安排走向地铁站。会议宣讲不是今天，得和Jason改新方案，或者还得参与内部测试。计划排得不满，Brandon看了眼自己的手表，只要David不给他塞些莫名其妙的工作就能准时下班。  
他这么想着，眼睛扫过满是涂鸦的车厢玻璃和那几个站在一起穿着套装的姑娘。Brandon能嗅到一点香水味——绝对不是信息素，一来这味道只经过了他的鼻子，二来她们看上去是坐在格子间里正经工作的人。他的眼睛被其中一个的包臀裙底端开叉的部位吸引了两秒，而当她从包里拿出一双黑色高跟鞋握着栏杆弯腰换掉平底鞋时，丝袜又几乎完全夺去了欣赏的目光。  
至于欣赏的目光，就不只是来自车厢上的单独一个人了。Brandon察觉到自己旁边的女Alpha也在饶有兴趣地瞥过丝袜包裹的小腿之后扬了扬眉毛，再一次抬手看时间。  
这个动作让他嗅到一股若有似无的橘子味，接着让他想起那只指甲又短又平，指头圆乎乎的手。  
列车停靠时剧烈地摇晃了一下，套装女郎们小声发着牢骚依次穿过人群走出车厢。  
计划外的工作九点之前就被摆在那了，Brandon脱掉风衣，从夹在显示器上的绿青蛙夹子下面抽出一张便签。“临时会议，带上你的文件，一号会议室见——Steven”，Brandon放下那张潦草的留言，抬头看了眼自己对面空着的桌子，意识到自己喝杯咖啡再开始工作的打算泡汤了。  
他走出去就撞见了准备去开会的秘书，“早安。”他说，把文件夹拿得低一点，侧身让对方先穿过狭窄的过道。“早上好，Brandon。”秘书加快脚步，和他展开白领式的闲聊：“周一早上的会议，谁都不好受是吧？”  
这倒也不一定，Brandon嗯了一声后沉默地想，David可能会精神格外亢奋。  
他们坐下时David还没出现，希望是有客户突然来访，不然Brandon脑子里关于“David可能需要看心理医生”的想法会顽固得更加无法被抹除。另一位助理给他们准备了咖啡，这多少让Brandon好受了一点，尽管抬起手时他还能闻见橘子皮的味道。  
“周末过得如何？”坐在他身边的Steven问道。  
“还不错，待在家，看电影，叫了外卖。”Brandon揉了揉表带下面的手腕，转过头看着Steven：“你呢？”  
“周六晚上喝了太多酒，周日睡到差不多晚上才起。”Steven耸肩，然后令Brandon毫不意外地开始放纵自己过剩的好奇心：“你看上去也有点缺觉，老兄。”  
毫无疑问这是全公司最八卦的、还可能是第二话多的Alpha——第一是David，没什么好争辩的——Brandon端起杯子，轻轻吸鼻子试图分辨咖啡的气味里是否有某个Omega的信息素，“有点失眠，”他说，确定那橘子味只有自己能闻到之后放下杯子，“噩梦之类的。”  
他没有嗅到另一个Omega的味道，也许下次出门前该把手表也喷一喷。  
“什么噩梦，David让你加一周班？”  
Brandon把头偏到一边，嗤笑着拧开自己的笔：“你可真是个混蛋。”  
好在这的确是个有客户参加的临时会议，虽然还是没什么实际意义的那种。David大概只是想展示一下进度，夹带点吹嘘那种，其他人几乎不需要说话。于是Brandon把大多数时间都用在了发呆上，他盯着David的左手，盯着那个婚戒：David有时和孩子在办公室里视频通话，没人知道他们的老板和妻子分居多久了；然后他又想到Sissy，令人胃里翻腾又顺理成章，她和她那个来路不明的男朋友Mark……还有床单，皱巴巴的床单。  
Brandon用手撑住下巴听David和客户在会议结束前的闲谈，他该洗床单了。  
“你知道，警察也不一定总是靠谱，有些公司效率会更高，上次我女儿就是被他们找回来的。”  
“啊哈，”David喝着咖啡接话，“雇他们花销大吗？”  
客户敲击了几下桌子，撇了撇嘴说道：“取决于你找什么水平的，新手会便宜。”  
手表就在Brandon的鼻子下面，橘子气味和“警察”这个词一起钻进他的脑子里，提醒着他Bruce的手掌其实也很厚。  
指头很圆，手掌很厚，指甲又平又短。  
会议结束的时候离午餐还有一段时间，Brandon去茶水间给自己泡了第二杯咖啡。坐在茶水间外面的秘书似乎很忙，没注意到自己把一个信封推到了地板上。Brandon捡起那个黄色信封递给他，端着咖啡问道：“有要紧的事？”  
“谢谢。”秘书对他笑了笑，在文件夹里翻找着：“是得和Marianne处理的离职文件，我们漏了一样。”  
Brandon点点头，用不需要张嘴就能发出的声音表示听明白了。  
他回到自己的办公室，发现Steven在打电话，似乎是什么肉麻的话题，他弯腰捡起一个滚到柜子旁边的纸团，对着Steven扔过去。  
Steven对他比了个中指，而他安稳地坐下，对着休眠的显示器看自己的脸。  
他回想起包裹在黑色包身吊带裙里的棕色肩背，还有可卡因的甜味。而当他抬起手，那顽固的橘子味又一次顺着犁鼻器跳到他舌头上。  
现在巧克力色的皮肤变成奶油似的惨白，还有过敏反应般的潮红了。  
而且更加松垮。  
Brandon打开显示器，抓起桌子上的便签揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。

Marianne在周五下班之前来了一趟，Brandon在备份自己的文件时刚好看见她走进David的办公室。  
他不觉得自己该去搭个话或者别的什么，因为事情的尴尬在于Marianne辞职之前他们就不怎么说话了，而这个情形隔了几周也不会有任何变化。Brandon把文件发给Steven和Jason，拔下自己的银色USB放进裤子口袋，计划着下班之前的最后二十分钟做点什么。Steven在玩纸牌，甚至声音都懒得关。“David真该扣你的薪水。”Brandon拿起桌子上的圆珠笔在笔记板上划了两笔，确定它还能用之后按了一下放回笔筒。  
“哦他不会的，”Steven眼睛盯着屏幕挪动鼠标，“现在可是周五下午。”  
周五，Brandon听到这个词后把头扭向窗户，他低头看了眼办公楼下的路，回想了一下上一个周五他做了什么。警探，他不自觉地眨眼睛，想起几乎没停的大雨和颜色糟糕的床单。不过橘子味早就消失了，他的洗手台上也放了一瓶新的喷雾，Brandon抬起手肘撑着椅子扶手想，但是海洋气息这个味道不如薄荷柠檬的。  
五点过五分时Brandon跟在Steven和另一个女Beta同事后面一起下班离开，David似乎在和自己的儿子打电话，他对着Brandon一群人挥了挥手，转过身背对他们继续专心解决母子间的家庭矛盾。  
“有什么计划吗，”Steven按下电梯按钮，侧过身看Brandon，“我们，我和Hettie，还有人事的实习生，打算去喝一杯。”  
“不用算上我。”Brandon抬头看了眼楼层指示，往边上靠了靠。“我累坏了，打算回家叫个披萨，然后泡个澡好好睡一觉。”他伸手挡住打开的电梯门，让另外两个人先进去，然后跟在他们后面说道：“玩得开心。”  
“我一直觉得你没这么无趣，”Steven靠着电梯间的墙笑着说，“你会后悔的，那可是个相当不错的酒吧。”  
Brandon挨着栏杆站好，抬头看着他说：“那我会吃着披萨后悔的。”  
Hettie被他逗笑了，她先是看了眼Brandon，又把视线移到Steven脸上。“别试着说动他了，”她露出整齐好看的牙，“一个固执的家伙。”  
Steven把双手插进口袋里，歪了歪脑袋：“你说得对。”  
他们也许在约会，Brandon反手抓住栏杆，看着站在他旁边的两个人，Hettie很漂亮，大概有些伊朗血统，追求她的人绝对不止一个。  
Steven出奇地走运。  
“回头见。”下电梯后Brandon和他们道别。  
“回头见，”Hettie用焦糖色的眼睛扫过他的脸，“周末愉快。”  
Brandon的眼睛在Hettie被牛仔裤包裹的屁股上停顿了两秒，抬起眼睛时发现大厅的沙发上坐着一个眼熟的人。  
“嗨，Brandon。”  
Marianne先一步打了招呼。  
“嗨。”Brandon猜自己没得躲了。  
他走过去，坐在Marianne对面的沙发里。“好久不见。”Marianne微笑着看他，伸手把向下滑的手提包拽回来。“最近怎么样，”她继续着寒暄，手指撩过垂下的细碎卷发把它们别到耳后，“刚才我看见你在忙，看着不像打招呼的好时机。”  
Brandon勾起嘴角，把两条腿叠在一起。“这个嘛，”他低下头，吸了口气又吐出来，“不好不坏，David还是会给我很多工作……毕竟花钱雇我。”  
Marianne这次笑得把牙齿也露出来：“没错，谁都知道David是个混蛋。”  
Brandon终于被逗笑了，他们对着笑了一会儿，然后Brandon问出了自己的问题：“为什么你还在这儿，等人吗？”  
“绝对不是在等你，”Marianne像Steven那样歪了歪头。  
Brandon咧开嘴露出整齐得有些可怖的牙：“我知道。”  
“有一份文件David忘记给我签字了。”  
“我们离开时他还在打电话。”Brandon收起夸张的笑容，瞥了眼咖啡桌上的报纸，“希望他不会让你等太久。”  
“没错。”Marianne摘下自己的发卡重新把头发挽好，“我可赶时间呢，希望他不要耽误我的行程。”  
“你要出远门吗？”Brandon问，眼睛掠过那枚嵌了墨绿色人造宝石的发卡，继续读那则关于谋杀案的简短报道。  
Marianne看着他：“我的新工作在芝加哥，这周末我就走。”  
独居女性Beta…疑似入室抢劫……寻找案发地点附近的目击者。芝加哥。  
“芝加哥？”Brandon重复她的话，“我听说那里现在很冷。”  
“我向公寓确认了好几次他们有没有暖气。”Marianne用温和的玩笑话回答他。  
“你需要一件厚外套。”Brandon说。  
他的脑子里还飘着关于独居女性和目击证人的零散句子，当然还有芝加哥，不过不同在于出人命那给街区他还算熟悉，而他从没有去过芝加哥。  
“旅途顺利，”Brandon放平腿，“希望有一天你会改主意，发现还是纽约更好。”  
“当然，没有哪里比得上纽约。” Marianne看着他站起来的动作说。  
他们简短地道别，而在Brandon推门走出去之前Marianne又叫住了他。  
“Brandon，”她扶着扶手稍稍倾斜自己的身子看过来，“照顾好自己。”  
Brandon站在玻璃门前愣了一秒，思考着这句话从何而来。  
“没错，你也是。”  
而他只思考出来了非常标准的一个回应。  
这算不上一次令人不悦的偶遇，当他走进那家常去的中餐馆点外带时，他能感觉到他的食欲依旧正常。“一份牛肉炒面，一份炒杂菜，还有一份芙蓉汤。”他放下菜单，从口袋里拿出钱包，低声和收银员确认道：“没错，打包带走。”  
“你真的相信他说的话？”  
“这个……至少听上去合理？”  
“Thomas？”  
“嗯哼？我觉得有线索就该调查。”  
这桌人说话的声音有点大，Brandon跟随着收银员的视线扭头去看，确定那坐在一起的三个人有一个叫他眼熟的之后就开始毫不掩饰地盯着。  
“要我说——”那个他眼熟的、打满发胶的黑色后脑勺动了动，然后它的主人摸出耳朵后面夹着的烟，意识到这里是禁烟场所后又把它别了回去。  
“要我说，”黑色后脑勺的主人很明显地吸了吸鼻子，“那个臭小子根本就是在扯淡。”  
“需要收据吗，先生？”  
Brandon回神，应了一声接过收银员递过来的收据把它塞进口袋，穿过两张桌子在大堂最内侧的角落坐下。  
这实在不是个多么宽敞的对方，Brandon能坐在这儿看清Bruce脸上的每一个表情，以及他们点的菜。Bruce面前是一份几乎只剩了豌豆在盘子里的炒饭，他旁边那个看着更强壮的棕头发男人在吃芝麻鸡，Brandon向后仰靠着墙，好让视线不被坐在Bruce对面又高又瘦的男人挡住视线。  
“他在撒谎，”Bruce在另外两个人交换了眼神之后继续说道，“他肯定看见了什么，你们知道什么样的人会像他那样磕磕巴巴地说话吗？说谎的人。”  
短粗的手指在桌面上随着“说谎的人”两个词的节奏敲击，Brandon很难不被它吸引注意，毕竟圆乎乎的指头实在是配不上那横着眉毛演讲的样子。他垂着眼睛看那只宽厚的手，现在Bruce收回手指攥了个不那么紧的拳头，指甲贴着桌子，一边听别人说话一边在餐巾纸上划来划去。“或者他只是太紧张了。”棕头发男人耸肩，把水杯送到嘴边：“一个16岁的高中生，以为我们找上门是因为发现了他偷偷抽大麻。”  
“别——”Bruce露出Brandon也不陌生的那种拧起眉毛的表情，“他明显是准备了一个烂谎话骗我们，因为他看到了什么。”  
听上去像在讨论案子，Brandon稍微把头偏向后厨的方向，抬头看着服务生拿着大大小小的白瓷盘子给别的桌子，思考了一下自己该不该继续听之后又把视线转了回来……某种程度上，没人能责怪他是个偷听的人，因为他们的话题和反应确实很有意思。但是这一次他被抓住了，没有任何准备就对上了Bruce的注视。做点什么反应？Brandon眨了眨眼睛，坐直身子换了个姿势，但眼睛还停在Bruce身上。  
Bruce眯起眼睛。  
“不如我们继续调查还有没有能用来取证的摄像头？”一直坐着听别人说话的瘦高男说话了，声音听上去很年轻。  
棕头发的男人附和：“是个办法，但是效率肯定会低。你怎么想，Bruce？”  
“嗯？”  
Bruce猛地回过神，不过眼睛里的茫然只露馅了一秒就被藏了起来。“查录像。”  
他撸了一把头发，眼睛飞快扫过Brandon的脸，放下手捏自己的鼻尖，说道：“上面的人催得……老天，真的？你有这个时间吗？”  
棕发男人接过服务生递来的账单：“我们有三个人呢，Bruce。”  
Bruce侧过脸，眼睛向上翻了半圈，从大衣内兜里拿出钱夹。  
另外两个人提议一起去外面抽支烟，Bruce又朝着Brandon这边看过来。“算了，”Bruce伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，收起钱包打发自己的同事，“我还要……等个人，你们去吧，喝酒的话我知道Sean有空。”  
“周末愉快。”棕发男人拍拍他的肩膀。  
瘦高个也走出去之后他们之间彻底没了阻隔，Bruce看着他，他也看着Bruce，直到警探扔掉擦手的餐巾纸朝他走过来。  
“晚上好。”Brandon说。  
“听够了吗？”Bruce拉开二人座的另一把椅子坐下。  
“抱歉，”Brandon看着他，“不是故意的。”  
Bruce哼了一声，又把别在耳朵后面的烟拿下来，把烟头对准桌子磕了几下。他似乎想说什么，被送外带食品的服务生打断了。  
“外卖。”Bruce用右手食指和中指夹住烟，瞥了眼塑料袋上贴着的小票。  
“这家店的炒面很不错。”Brandon向服务生道谢，提起那个袋子说道：“有机会你可以试试。”  
“我想起来了，”Bruce摸摸眉毛，翘起腿向后靠在椅背上，“你就住这附近。”  
“不算太近，下了地铁还要走十分钟。”Brandon检查了一下小票上的名目：“今天还坐A线吗，长官？”  
当话题提到回家或者去酒吧的路线，按照Brandon的经验来说，他们或许是在尝试调情。  
Bruce没有立刻回答这个问题，他还是那副愤世嫉俗的样子，皱着眉，嘴唇紧闭地看着Brandon和无辜的外卖袋子。  
好吧，那也可能只是一厢情愿的失败试探。  
“过个愉快的周末，长官。”Brandon提着印了黄色笑脸的塑料袋站起来。  
“我开车。”Bruce把烟叼进嘴里，扬起眉梢扭过头看他，含混地问：“你要被载一程吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We might've fucked, not really sure, don't quite recall"

最后他们还是停在了Sullivan的公寓一条街以外的酒吧边上。  
“你要喝点什么？”Brandon说着看了眼橱窗顶挂着的灯，然后坐在靠窗的联排高脚凳上。  
周五晚上繁华地带的酒吧不可能安静，更不可能有什么好座位等着他们挑。Bruce扫了一圈酒吧里的客人，最后认命似的没表示任何反对坐在Sullivan挑的座位上。“我不指望他们有什么好货，”他说，双手叠在一起放在窄长的黑色桌面上，“一杯Johnnie Walker，随便哪种都行，不加冰。”  
Brandon的视线在他脸上停留了两秒又垂下眼皮，听到服务生的招呼之后转过身去点Bruce和自己的酒。  
Bruce掏出手机看了一眼，然后把它放在桌子上以放错过来电。他伸出两根手指把旁边的烟灰缸拽过来，掏出口袋里的烟盒抖出一支在桌子上。他用拇指使劲压了几下打火机，但是塑料壳子里仅剩的那点油似乎点不着一次火了。“去他妈的。”Bruce骂着把废了的一次性打火扔到一边，低着头在口袋里摸索，咕哝着问道：“你有打火机吗？”  
Brandon的回答是粗糙的摩擦声，而直到余光瞥见火苗Bruce才想起来那是什么声音。打火轮擦过火石就是这个动静——几年前他也有这么一只打火机，那是个礼物，Carole 送给他的。  
那个灰黑色的礼品盒子里还插着她手写的便签：“但我觉得你该少抽烟”。  
Bruce看了眼放在他眼前的手，还有那只被攥着的黑壳子打火机，夹着烟低头凑过去。  
“谢了。”他用力把带着焦油味道的烟雾吸进肺里，习惯性地吸了吸鼻子说道。  
他的鼻子总是很不舒服，也许是之前可卡因用得太多，也可能是烟抽得太多，总像是有什么东西塞着鼻腔。Sullivan似乎在笑，或者只是单纯的心情不错，他合上那款带着做旧痕迹的打火机使之发出清脆的一声，然后屁股带动高脚凳转了半圈和Bruce一样姿势正对着酒吧的橱窗玻璃。  
Bruce懒得对这人莫名其妙的任何行为发表想法或者询问意义，Sullivan是个怪小子，妹妹进急诊室的看上去紧张得像条死鱼，然后没几天就能动和办案警察打一炮的心思；他还在地铁上勾引别人老婆，盯着别人乱看，把超市里撞见的Omega带回家上床；还有，就在刚才，在Bruce等红灯的时候他突然把向着车窗的脑袋从那边扭过来看着Bruce，问要不要去喝一杯。  
这就是为什么那一袋外卖现在还在Bruce的车后座上。  
Sullivan想睡他？有可能。Sullivan脑子不正常？那是一定的。  
他摸了摸脖子，看到端着酒过来的服务生就侧过身让她把酒放下。“多谢。”他嘀咕道，闻着这女人一身的香水味判断她是个Beta。偶尔他还挺喜欢操女Beta，但显然他们更喜欢被大鸡巴的Alpha操。  
世道如此，现在连Alpha都喜欢吸大鸡巴，烂屁股的第二性同性恋。  
Bruce叼着烟看了眼外面走过的人，把那杯带橄榄的干马提尼推到Sullivan眼前，拿起另一个厚底玻璃杯喝了一口什么都不掺的威士忌。  
“心情不好？”Sullivan问。  
不得不说这人声音真不错，聊个天都能比有些人叫床的声响还好听。“嗯？”Bruce发出没人听得懂的反问，夹着烟又喝了一口酒之后才说道：“再说一次，没雇你当业余心理医生。”  
“或者只是闲聊，”Brandon捞出那串橄榄，“你喝得很快。”  
喝酒又他妈不是调情，Bruce转头看他吃橄榄的动作：“我脱你裤子你也硬得挺快。”  
Brandon缓慢咀嚼着橄榄，似乎不是瞪着眼睛，但眼睛睁得很大地看Bruce的脸。  
欺负大眼睛小可怜又是比羞辱假惺惺的Alpha更差劲的另一回事了。 这人应该是个Omega，他们应该交换，Bruce想，这么娘兮兮还能是个Alpha真是没公平可言。  
“烂工作而已。”Bruce随便想了个由头简单带过这个话题，反正也不算完全撒谎，他周末可能还得加班查录像带，妈的。  
Brandon抿了一口酒，低声说道：“这样的话那我们差不多。”  
不，我可没有一个动不动就要自杀的妹妹。  
两个可怜鬼大概算找到了一个共同的喝酒的借口，Bruce一共点了四杯纯饮威士忌，他们聊着前后毫不相干的话题，随着下肚的酒精越来越多，对话变得像没关紧的龙头里淌出来的水，断断续续并且时有时无。  
还烦人——烦自己或者旁边支着耳朵偷听的王八蛋。  
不过Sullivan明显喝得比他少，“你是苏格兰人？”他问，口齿清晰，听上去也不昏沉。  
“哎*，”Bruce撸了把头发再点燃一支烟，“你现在才听出来？”  
Brandon笑起来。  
他绝对是喝多了，多到开始出现幻觉——这很奇怪，他知道是幻觉，但还是认真地盯着窗外变成爱丁堡街道的景色。那个靠着路灯抽烟的男人变成了吹风笛的胖子，垃圾桶上堆着的玻璃瓶也变成了爱丁堡卖的高度数啤酒，还有穿着高跟鞋快步走过去的金发女人。  
那甚至不是卷了波浪的短发。  
他推开酒吧沉重的木门时才发现自己用不上力，而他和那扇门搏斗了两回合跑出去之后，风笛手，爱丁堡啤酒，和金发女人都没影了。  
冷风让他多少缓过神来，他走到没人靠着的路灯旁边，被拔了电源的风扇一样对着马路愣了两秒钟，然后才转过身靠着路灯上。  
Sullivan跟了出来，站在门口看着他。那个表情绝对是惊讶的意思，Bruce即使有点晕也能看出来。他闭上眼睛开始笑，风吹得他被口水沾湿的嘴唇和牙很冷。  
“怎么回事，”他笑着把Sullivan绝对听不见的声音从牙缝里挤出来，“你他妈看什么呢。”  
怪异的笑声把他自己都震清醒了，Bruce站在那一动不动笑得脸酸之后伸手揉了一把脸，睁开眼睛吸了吸鼻子。他伸手掏口袋里的烟盒，摸到了它但总觉得少了点什么。  
Bruce又花了几秒才想清楚是手机不见了，拍了拍另一边的口袋和大衣内兜，确定手机的确不在身上之后径直朝着Brandon走去。  
“手机。”他揩掉脸上的眼泪说。  
“你想吐吗？”对面似乎在犹豫要不要后退。  
“手机给我。”他把句子拉长了一点。  
Brandon蹙眉，盯着他看了一会儿，半信半疑地掏出手机放在他手上。  
Bruce眯起眼睛花了点功夫找到屏幕底端那排里最显眼的通话图标，打开键盘输入一串数字然后拉开门回到酒吧里。  
他的手机就在烟灰缸旁边自顾自地响着，这狗屎的一天总算没有被丢东西这种事结束。Bruce挂掉电话，拿起自己的手机塞进口袋，转身把那台黑色的苹果手机塞回Brandon手里。  
“你付钱了吗？”Bruce瞟过站在另一桌边上点单的服务生，一边掏钱包一边看着Brandon问。  
“付过了。”Sullivan看着他回答。  
Bruce舔舔嘴唇，把钱包塞回原位，绕过两张桌子走出去。  
“你欠我六十三块钱，长官。”  
Sullivan站在路边看着他从裤兜里抽出车钥匙时说。  
Bruce打开车门，拿出那袋外卖之后重新锁好车朝Brandon走过来。  
他亲了Sullivan，嘴对嘴那种。他们嘴里都难闻极了，酒味混着橄榄味，还有干燥口腔的酸味。但他亲得很深，甚至温柔，用自己少得可怜的口水滋润Sullivan和他一样干的嘴。他的右手捧住Sullivan凹陷的脸颊，把烟草味蹭在对方脸上，同时舌头搅动另一条舌头。  
Sullivan实在算不上主动，但Bruce是个挑逗人的好手。那只手从脸上滑下来，在Bruce轻咬Brandon的下唇时不轻不重地在摸过Alpha的裤裆，然后捏了一把贴着大腿的老二。  
当他结束这种猥亵般的行为，Brandon的呼吸明显快了起来。  
“拿上你的外卖。”  
Bruce提起塑料袋在他眼前晃：“做梦都别想我在停车场给你口交。”

睡沙发确实是一种奇怪的习惯，更奇怪的是睡沙发本来算不上一种习惯，但八成Sullivan已经觉得他有什么怪癖了。  
Bruce把脸埋在沙发坐垫里，挥之不去的头疼让他醒得很早，嘴里的古怪味道和鼓胀的膀胱也提醒他该去趟厕所。于是Bruce站起来，摇摇晃晃朝着狭小的浴室走过去。他光着脚，身上套着一件T恤，深紫色的内裤也被扯得歪斜地挂在屁股上。真他妈的，他扫了眼镜子里的自己，皱眉凑近观察了几次确定眼睛下面只是黑眼圈不是被谁打了之后低下头，把酸乎乎的口水啐进洗手池。  
他拧开水龙头随意冲了冲，然后拽着内裤裤腰把它扯下来，掏出阴茎对准马桶。应该是对准了，他头疼得看不清东西，不过好歹把膀胱清空后他感觉轻飘多了。Bruce按下冲水阀门，又站到镜子前打开水龙头猫下腰漱口。水真够凉的，这是第一感受，然后他站直身子，等眩晕感和眼前的一片白消退之后慢慢感觉到自己的脑子又开始了工作。  
他饿得很，而Sullivan还在睡觉，Bruce再无廉耻心也得顾及乱吃别人的东西会不会吃到不得了的玩意儿——他可是还记得Chrissie家冰箱里莫名其妙的带着鱼腥味的面包。  
不过Bruce还是难以控制自己的好奇心钻进那狭窄的厨房。这鬼地方哪里都很窄，这也是Bruce为什么没住在闹市区的原因，他宁愿多开二十分钟车好有个宽敞的客厅。洋葱，西红柿，西兰花，一盒鸡蛋和半袋面包，还有没开封的中餐外卖，这就是Sullivan冰箱里的全部食品。当然，牛奶和橙汁被放在冰箱门边，但这又不能叫吃的。  
Bruce关上冰箱，开始在沙发下面和各种桌子台面上找自己的手机，终于在沙发的缝隙里摸了出来。他关于手机的最后印象其实也是他从卧室里走出来时打开它看有没有漏掉的短信，不过，操，没人大半夜找他，所以他就直接栽在沙发上睡着了。  
凌晨五点一刻，Bruce扔下没有未接提示的手机，他觉得胃酸要把他的胃烧出一个洞了。  
于是他捂着脸歇了一会儿后站起来走到卧室门前，站稳之后胳膊撑着门框，沉得直向下坠的脑袋枕着胳膊，眼睛抬起来往屋里看。Sullivan还在睡觉，刚才的动静也没把他弄醒，Bruce盯了他后背上的棕色圆形斑点一会儿，但Alpha还是睡得像吃了安眠药一样安稳。  
“滚蛋。”他放下手臂对着光溜溜的后背嘟囔一句，转身走回厨房。  
Bruce打开面包袋子小心地嗅了嗅，确定没有不该出现的味道之后抖出两片塞进面包机，再把鸡蛋拿出来。他在鸡蛋的做法上犹豫了一下，直接打进锅里炒最简单，何况他的胃听上去像一秒都不能等了，只要能填满它怎么样都行。  
或者加点牛奶打匀再炒。  
Bruce盯着那个鸡蛋上的斑点看，在联想到Sullivan的后背之后翻了个白眼，舔舔嘴唇抓过来一个玻璃碗把它打在里面。  
他刚当上警察那会儿一直保持早起的习惯，为了能坐在餐桌前吃早餐，Bruce记不得这个习惯停止在哪一年，也想不起来这种炒蛋的方法是谁先学会并且带进厨房的。  
唯一印象深刻的是这样的鸡蛋够好吃，他忘不了这个。  
Bruce用力吸鼻子，忽略掉因为这个而滑下来的烦人头发，把掺了牛奶的鸡蛋倒进锅里。他鼻腔发痒，嘴巴里也干得很，Bruce用锅铲搅碎成形的鸡蛋，抬手揪起鼻尖捏了一下，然后关掉炉子把嫩得在锅铲下直颤的鸡蛋倒进盘子里。  
他拿出对他来说烤得不够焦的面包看了一眼，有声地唾弃了Brandon的品味之后把它们重新塞回去烤了一遍。  
当Bruce重新坐在沙发上时他的胃几乎已经没有知觉了。他重新摸出手机看了一眼，确定没有人一大早就骚扰他之后端起盘子咬了一口他的炒蛋。  
这的确是从不会让人失望的做法。  
在他快吃完的时候窸窣的声音传进他耳朵里：Brandon从床上爬了起来，并且拉开了窗帘。他不确定Sullivan是不是裸着的，他昨天晚上给这家伙口的时候应该是什么都没穿，但是后来他在沙发上睡得太死，谁知道呢。  
总之，Bruce只是在想，露着屌站在窗前拉开窗帘实在是太变态了。  
“如果下一次你要用厨房，至少告诉我。”  
厕所的门关上又打开，这个时长大概Sullivan真的只是去撒尿了而已。“下一次？”Bruce懒得回头，盯着柜子上那些书把面包塞进嘴里。“不想打扰你的睡眠，”他说，然后拇指揩过嘴角，“你睡得可太香了。”  
冰箱门被撞上时发出噗的一声闷响，“你可以叫醒我，”Sullivan似乎在喝东西，“我没有起床易怒的情况。”  
Bruce忍不住翻白眼——他今天可真是停不下这么做的冲动。他舔了舔手指，发现那书架上一本好玩的也没有之后扭头去观察别的东西。他一句话也没说，想要跳过这令人脚趾蜷缩的话题。欣赏完那个黑胶唱片机之后Bruce拿着盘子站起来，转过身发现Brandon就在沙发后面站着。  
“操。”Bruce吓得向后退了一步，拧着眉毛看着眼前光着的男人质疑道：“你到底有什么毛病？”  
Brandon看了眼他盘子里剩下的一块鸡蛋，伸手把它捏起来放进嘴里。  
“想告诉你这炒蛋闻着真香，长官。”  
Bruce飞快地转动眼睛从下到上扫了他全身一眼，那根现在软着的老二耷拉在阴毛里，看上去能被Bruce一只手捏爆。  
“而且还挺好吃的。”Brandon补充道，也舔了舔手指。  
“你他妈上完厕所洗过手了吗。”Bruce自己都觉得这句话听上去干巴巴的。  
Brandon咀嚼着抬眼看他，眉梢稍微向下垂着，像是没听明白老师问题的三年级小男孩。  
“怎么回事，”Bruce被自己诡异的想象搞得更加干巴巴，“这句话哪个字你听不懂。”  
三年级小男孩收起这个令人不安的表情，对他笑起来，然后摸了他的屁股。  
“你这个变态。”  
他推开Sullivan的手去厨房洗自己的脏盘子，而Sullivan钻回了浴室开始冲凉。随后Bruce开始在这狭小的公寓里四处搜寻自己的衣服，裤子和袜子，还有衬衫，他一边穿衣服一边继续观察Brandon的收藏们。那些黑胶和DVD，一些他没听过名字的小说，衣橱里的各色衬衫和藏在纸箱里的几本色情杂志。的确只有几本，而且日期算得上新，大概不是什么收藏品。Bruce把领带绕了几圈挽在手上，停下收拾自己的动作开始翻看那些杂志，说实在的不怎么好看，里面几乎全是一些女Omega搞蕾丝边的照片，互相替对方抠下面那种，没什么值得多看两眼。当然，Bruce偷笑着合上杂志放回原位时思考了一下，也许男Alpha就喜欢这种，纯粹的漂亮女人，不长老二的。  
发现Brandon的小丑事让Bruce心情好了不少，他把被摸屁股以及昨晚被鸡巴塞了满嘴的不愉快抛到脑后，打着领带在这间公寓里看来看去，企图再发现点什么。  
顺便说一句，他们昨天确实只是口了一发，Bruce醉得像滩随时会呕出胃酸的泥怪。  
在他想去研究桌子上那台笔记本电脑时电话响了，Bruce被吓了一跳。他不喜欢这种声音，它听上去和自己原先有的那个电话座机发出的铃声频率很接近，而他站在桌子边等到知觉回到脑子里才想起来他不是有义务接电话的那个人。  
Bruce揉了把头发，走到沙发边拿起手机扫了一眼什么信息提示都没有的屏幕，安静地攥着手机等电话铃停下。  
Brandon又过了几分钟才出来，他擦着头发关上浴室门，转身扬起眉毛看了眼站在沙发边的Bruce，收紧腰上的浴巾走过来。“你有个电话。”Bruce说，又看了眼手机然后把它塞进裤兜。“我听见了。”Brandon似乎并不紧张于自己错过了这通电话，按下按钮开始放语音留言。  
“嗨，Brandon，是我，就是想确认一下你这周过得怎么样？现在是不是太早了……记得回电话，笨蛋脸。”  
Bruce坐在沙发上，把手插进口袋里。那种没有由头的紧张感在Sullivan妹妹听上去情绪正常的声音传进耳朵里后消失了，他抬头瞥了眼窗外的天色，在口袋里摸索了两下。烟盒空了，他皱着眉吸了口气，干脆把它捏成一团，然后低下头去看屁股旁边的沙发垫。  
他在掏手机的时候把几根夹在垫子之间的头发也拽了出来，Bruce把它们捏起来送到眼前，发现他们是淡金色的。  
“你妹妹是你的沙发客？”  
要是不是，那Sullivan无疑是个喜欢操和自己妹妹发型发色一样（也就是说，长得像妹妹）的人的顶级乱伦变态。  
Brandon转过头看他，看到他拿着的头发才明白他指的是什么。  
“和你不一样，”Sullivan继续擦自己的头发，低下头说，“她没得选。”  
Bruce俯身去摸架子上放着的烟：“你的床太小了。”  
那支烟凉得他牙疼。薄荷烟真是女人才会抽的东西，但聊胜于无，Bruce眯着眼睛适应了一会儿这个味道，叼着烟站起来。  
“我得走了。”他看着正把外卖盒放进微波炉的Sullivan说道。  
“加班？”Sullivan问，但看上去一点也不在意答案。  
“算是吧。”Bruce随口撒了个谎，他只是打算回去睡一觉然后继续喝酒度过黄金周六，如果Thomas不打扰他的话。但要是Thomas和卷毛真的打电话过来，那他现在也算不上说谎了。  
“再见。”Brandon回头看他，眼睛在他脖子附近停了一会儿，然后拉开微波炉的门把炒面拿出来。  
想到工作Bruce就有些心烦，他伸出左手夹住烟，摸了摸鼻尖之后也说道：“再见。“

直到坐进车里Bruce也没仔细思考为什么Brandon要盯着他看，而他把烟头按灭了扔出车窗时有意识地回避看自己的左手，变得更加烦躁。  
现在他的无名指上什么都没有了，以至于遭殃的对象从戒指变成了拇指指甲。  
早上无人的停车场是个顾影自怜的好场所，但Bruce的情绪还没升腾起来手机就响了。  
操，你他妈最好别是来告诉我加班这事的。  
Bruce绷着嘴咬住指甲，把手机从口袋里抓出来，用能按碎按钮的力气打开屏幕。  
是个陌生号码。  
“你系错领带了，警探。”  
Bruce低头看自己胸前的深蓝色暗纹领带。  
“妈的！”  
他把手机扔到副驾驶上发动车子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这里就是Aye这个词


	8. Chapter 8

他们的案子终于有了要见到头的意思，Bruce觉得他应该去吃一顿炸鸡庆祝一下。  
这到底是什么鬼日子，在翻了不知道多少盘录像带之后他们终于在截屏里有充分理由圈出另一个嫌疑人，并且搞清了之前提供证据的臭小子确实实在撒谎。  
“记得我说什么来着？”Bruce用文件夹拍拍Thomas的胸口，指挥麻杆把录像带都收好了贴上标签。“他在撒谎，因为他看见了什么东西。”Bruce收起文件夹回到座椅上上，拿起桌子上的烟盒：“你看，这不就是他以为我们来抓他哥哥了。”  
“证人家里有个制毒的王八蛋，妈的。”Thomas大笑，展开箱子帮麻杆收好那些录像带，“不过这事就交给管麻醉品*的那帮人吧。”  
Bruce夹着烟摸摸鼻尖：“你认识他们吗？”  
“不太熟……不，把他们按顺序排好。”Thomas扯开胶带，蹲下身看着麻杆装东西：“怎么了，你想和谁约会。”  
Bruce从鼻子里哼了一声：“去你妈的。”  
这也没什么奇怪的，他不知道吸了多久可卡因，对麻醉品这个词有本能反应——吸鼻子，或者喉咙发紧并且隐隐作痛。  
“干得漂亮，Bruce，干得漂亮。”Thomas收拾好那些箱子后走过来拍了拍Bruce肩膀，说道：“你的确非常擅长调查这种事情。”  
听他这么说Bruce胃里翻腾起来，他还记得这句话是自己那个老女人上司说的，他入职的第一天刚好Thomas和另外几个警探也在场。谁知道还有人记得这屁话，Bruce抬头看他一眼，耸了耸肩，把烟盒拿起来送到他眼前。“谢了，”Thomas抽出一支烟之后还给他，“一起吃午饭？”  
“不了，”Bruce抱起手臂看着桌子上的电脑前后摇晃两下，“我还不饿。”  
Thomas带着麻杆去吃三明治了，而Bruce腾出两秒感谢了他们适可而止的热情，灭掉烟拿出手机检查消息。一条未读，昨天他叫外卖时司机发给他的，Bruce把手机反扣在桌子上，动用少得可怜的自制力阻止自己在半个小时以内继续看它。他早就把静音模式关了，而一种检查未读的强迫症似乎从上个周末起悄悄在他脑子里的安了家，无论吃饭，上班，去厕所，或者睡觉之前，他总是一有空就把手机拿出来检查是不是有人给他发消息或者打电话。  
没有比这狗屎感觉更折磨人的东西，他甚至觉得比戒断双硫仑*和其他治疗药片的那一周更恶心，尽管那个时候他每天都有种要死于睡眠不足的错觉里……啊，他猜有人又要问关于戒断周的事情了，但那他妈是另外的一个故事，他对着幻想中礼堂下面的一排观众无声地用脑子吼道。  
狗屎，他松开撑着脑门的手抓过自己的手机解锁，输错了两次密码才打开。Bruce盯着短信图标右上角那个“1”看了一会儿，然后打开通讯录向下拉。  
那个号码还在里面，Bruce抿嘴上下滑动着，反复看了几次之后把手机扔回去。  
备注是Carole，没有姓氏。  
Bruce最后还是去了一条街外面的福乐鸡*吃了鸡肉三明治和炸薯格做午餐，而当他吸着可乐回到办公室时Thomas和麻杆已经坐在桌子前继续工作了。“福乐鸡，”Thomas看了眼他手里的杯子说道，“我也喜欢这个。”  
“我也是。”麻杆划掉写错的一个词，抬头看Bruce：“我们确定了嫌疑人的住处，长官。”  
Bruce咬着吸管低头看他们桌子上那张街区地图，手指顺着街道向下来到那个打了星号的建筑上。“酒吧？”他挑了挑眉毛，吮了一口可乐，发出巨大的噪音，“离案发地点够远的。”  
麻杆缩了缩脖子，用铅笔头指指地图说道：“或许不希望被怀疑才故意挑了这么远的公寓作案，而且案发的那间公寓几乎没什么……安全保障。”  
说得通，挑一个离得远还好下手的目标，Bruce又吸了一口冰凉的甜水，观察着麻杆的表情变化。  
“怎么了，”他松开吸管说，“你怕这个声音？”  
“有点吧。”麻杆一副心有戚戚的样子。  
“今天你们想去这个酒吧附近蹲点吗？”Thomas撑着桌子问，看上去有些困倦。  
“你看着可不太适合今晚加班。”Bruce答道。  
“昨天晚上睡得不好，”Thomas摇摇头掩住哈欠，“但盯个前半夜应该没什么问题。”  
“好。”Bruce又故意大声地吸自己的可乐，“那就今天晚上。”

最后他们还是决定让Bruce盯前半夜，等Thomas睡一觉恢复了精力再换班。  
至于麻杆那就随他了，没人指望一个实习警察有多大用处。Bruce点了一支烟，让自己精神点，蹲点总是离不开烟的。他拒绝了麻杆喝咖啡的提议，虽然不开空调的车里有点冷，但是喝多了咖啡等会想撒尿怎么办。  
他用力把烟雾吸进肺里，靠着车窗向外看，这个时候酒吧门前依旧有人来来往往，但愿前半夜那个王八蛋不会从他眼皮子底下溜走，不然错又都要扣在他头上。Bruce这么想着就感受到大衣口袋里一阵震动，这几乎瞬间就惹恼了他。该来的时候不来，不该来的时候生怕迟到了一样来，他低头在麻杆的注视下掏出手机，快速打开那条刚刚收到的未读短信。  
是一个没有备注的号码，但稍微往上一翻看看记录就知道是谁了。“今晚有空吗？”这条消息的确很短，但是合理地打上了正确的标点符号。  
他想骂人，这个精液上脑的Sullivan真把他当免费站街的还是怎么着。  
Bruce承认自己有曲解这条短信的意思，但他现在一点也不想自我反省。“加班”，他打了这两字之后飞速发送出去，然后把手机揣回口袋。  
花钱找妓女操逼去吧，Bruce忿忿地把烟灭在空咖啡杯里，重新把半个身子贴在车门上看着外面。“刚才有长得像那人的家伙进出吗？”他问麻杆，尽量忽略本来一点也不刺耳的Thomas的轻微鼾声。  
“应该没有，”麻杆裹紧自己有点单薄的米色风衣，吸吸鼻涕答道，“刚才只出来两个女人。”  
Bruce拧着眉毛抱紧手臂，继续盯着霓虹灯牌下面的玻璃门。短信没有再来，如果一定要Bruce给Sullivan列一个短小的（3-5条那种，Bruce暗自补充）优点列表，他一定要把“知趣”列在第一位……没错，“鸡巴大”或者“床上功夫好”都只能排第二第三，或者第三第二。  
无趣的盯梢继续进行，麻杆已经打开了纸袋开始啃一个冰凉得发硬的甜甜圈。十二点过三分，Bruce看眼表，麻杆咀嚼的声音让他本来消失的怒火又死灰复燃，他绝对也该买个什么起司堡一起吃，好让Thomas成为唯一一个饿得睡不着觉的人。  
咀嚼声和鼾声让Bruce罕见地成为了沉默的少数派。  
“别把糖屑弄到座椅上。”Bruce假装什么都没听见，把脑袋固定在车窗上，“那玩意太难洗了。”  
下次他要立个规矩，除了他谁也不能在他车里吃东西。  
“喔……”麻杆低头看了眼自己的衣服，然后把衣服上的糖屑用手指捻起来扔进纸袋。  
Bruce透过车窗盯着他的一举一动，同时留了心思去观察外面的街道。这一晚上酒吧来来往往的人实在是不少，他都快忘了那个嫌疑人的长相了。“把文件夹给我。”他头也没回伸手敲了敲仪表盘对着麻杆说，对方还在大嚼特嚼，含混地嗯了一声之后从车门边上抽出那个纸文件夹递给Bruce。  
Bruce摊开文件夹对着用回形针别在资料上的照片扫了一眼，然后再抬起头。他这么反复了两次终于在推门朝着街上走的一群小混混里锁定了某一个秃头的小子。“我看到他了。”Bruce说着把文件夹合上塞在自己靠着的这边车门里，轻轻敲了两下车窗要麻杆有点眼力赶快抬头看。“那个，脖子后面有个纹身的光头。”他说，然后眯起眼睛继续观察那个站在路边不知道因为什么停下的人，“他的纹身样式变了，舍不得洗掉是吧？蠢蛋。”  
“他为什么不走了，”麻杆弯腰凑过来看，“我们被发现了吗？”  
Bruce手撑着车窗抬眼观察，过了一会儿难得善心大发地回答：“不，我看他只是在打电话。”  
“要现在拍照吗？”麻杆不知道从哪掏出了相机。  
“拍吧，”Bruce身子向后退了退，“总得有点东西交差。”  
Thomas被他们的交谈吵醒了，他动了动埋在外套里的脑袋，小声打了个哈欠，然后一把扯掉衣服皱着眉适应窗外的光亮路灯。  
“我们跟到他了？”Thomas朝窗外看。  
是我跟到他了，Bruce想，后背紧贴着座椅给麻杆让位置。“是的，”他还是摆出客气的口吻说，“我们跟到了，他刚出来。”  
“好极了。”Thomas把外套穿上，“等会儿让我来盯着吧。”  
你看，这就是为什么Bruce对Thomas大多时间保持客气的原因，一个懂事的好搭档可不好找。  
“谢了。”Bruce瞟一眼从自己身上挪开回到副驾驶上的麻杆，说道：“那再好不过。”

Bruce觉得自己急切地需要睡一觉，在连续昼夜颠倒蹲了那个混蛋四天之后。  
除了涉嫌杀人这件事情他们还拍到了这小子贩毒的照片，当然，这是Thomas这个经验丰富的家伙的功劳。“我们多蹲几天，”当时Thomas嚼着吐司这样说道，“我保证还能挖到更多。”  
老狐狸，Bruce想，不过主管案件的人总会更上心，没什么奇怪的。  
逮捕的事情交给了Dunkin先生和Thomas还有Sean，Bruce和麻杆站在警车旁边围观了全程，巡逻队的人也开来一辆车帮忙，并且对从这种地下室酒吧里抓出杀人犯或者毒贩子表现得见怪不怪。事后他们决定提前半个小时下班去喝一杯，而Bruce差点靠着酒吧的沙发睡着。  
“你们继续，”Bruce晃了晃脑袋，叼着烟拿出钱夹，“我得……回家睡觉。”  
他们和他说明天见，而Bruce一点也不想坐地铁回家。冷风让他清醒了一点，于是他干脆坐在路边的长凳上吹风。天还没黑，他的嘴因为酒精而发苦。盯着路过的人的屁股看也不是回事，Bruce夹着那根快被抽到头的烟，环视了一圈街上乱七八糟的垃圾桶和破破烂烂的路灯之后掏出手机。  
顺便一提，他一点也不喜欢纽约。  
没有未接来电或者未读短信，他最后吸了一口那支烟，把烟屁股按在垃圾桶盖上，帮忙把纽约的人行道变得更肮脏一点。Bruce打开短信，翻过同事的短信和垃圾广告打开那个依旧没有备注的对话框，双手捧着手机用拇指打字：  
“今晚有空？”  
他只花了两秒钟就打下了这句话并且把它发了出去，不过随之而来的是花上一个小时也消化不完的不耐烦和后悔……他这是干什么呢，操。  
但就在Bruce思考是用“发错了”还是“加班，刚通知”撤回自己的上一条短信时，对方已经回复了他。  
“来我家。”Brandon的短信也很短。  
Bruce敲门敲得太快太用力，明天就会有人传这层楼有人被警察抓了的谣言。Sullivan开门时穿了衣服和裤子，谢天谢地，Bruce反手关上门时脑子里先蹦出来的居然是这个念头。  
然后他亲了Sullivan，在狭窄的过道里脱掉外套扔在地上，并且试图直接把Brandon的平角裤扒下来。Sullivan抓着他的手臂半是阻止半是指引地带他去卧室。他躺在床上时还没脱掉满是烟酒味的衬衫，从Sullivan的表情来看这还有点难以接受似的。事实上当Sullivan插入之后那件脏兮兮的衬衫还挂在Bruce身上，好像Brandon在短短十分钟里洁癖就被治好了一样。  
后来发生了什么实在没什么好说的，Bruce咕哝了一句记得带套——他还对之前在自己家厨房被没有保护措施地操这件事耿耿于怀，虽然要是Sullivan有性病他应该早就尿不出尿了。  
他很难确定自己是不是在后半段睡着了，残存的记忆是他在啃Sullivan的脸蛋和脖子，手还在对方后背上抓了一把。他好像说了点什么，逗笑了Sullivan，而他的回应是“你他妈在笑什么”。  
后面能接的上的记忆就是他在Sullivan蓝色的床单上睁开眼睛醒过来。  
他最先看到的是从窗外透进来的各种灯光，接着脑子里立刻想到，操，这人睡觉都不拉上窗帘的吗。  
然而很快他就发现屋子里只有他一个人。Bruce捂着脸晃了晃脑袋，抬头又看了一眼远处亮着灯光的楼，翻了个身继续躺着。  
他在来纽约之前很少看到这样的夜景，爱丁堡的那间房子矮得只够他看清外面的街，而他一般二十四小时拉着窗帘。Bruce清清嗓，把关于烟酒气味还有昏暗房间的记忆扫进大脑的角落里锁好，思索着该不该倒杯水来缓解口渴。但困倦又很快海浪涨潮一样席卷他全身，他没办法再睁着眼睛看门缝下面的灯光，眼皮重得好像灌了铅。  
不过他真的需要一杯水。  
“那么茶？”一个声音对他说。“再来点牛奶，Bruce？”  
“好，”他不知道自己是否真的开口回答了问题，“只要不是Stacey的甜牛奶。”  
女孩咯咯笑起来，用毛茸茸的头顶扫过Bruce同样毛茸茸的下巴，他正抱着Stacey。  
“想得美，”那个声音轻快地说，“Stacey已经把甜牛奶喝光了。”  
他收紧抱着女孩腰的手臂，笑着把嘴唇贴在她的后脑勺上。  
“你要糖吗，Bruce？”  
站在厨房里的人拿起水壶把热水倒进肉粉色的茶杯，然后拿起台面上的一个小密封袋抖了抖。  
“你要糖吗，亲爱的？”泡茶的人又重复了一次，然后自顾自地打开密封袋，把白色粉末倒进茶杯：“啊……我的错。还用问吗，一块方糖。”  
那是可卡因，他妈的……可，卡，因。  
“我不要糖，”Bruce搂紧Stacey，“那种糖就不要。”  
“得了，Bruce，你的茶总要加糖的。”  
“我能喝一口吗，Mom*？”  
Stacey转过头看他，还在咯咯笑着，嘴里咀嚼着白色粉末。  
“不，把它吐出来。”他掐住Stacey软乎乎的脸颊，回忆着急救课程里的催吐方法试图让她把那些该死的白色粉末吐出来。“Mom，”Stacey像嚼真的糖块那样嚼它们，依旧笑嘻嘻的，“好甜的糖。”  
“不，Stacey，”他的手在哆嗦，试着强迫女儿把嘴张得更大，“吐出来，把它吐——”  
敲门声在餐厅外面响了起来。  
他感受到一阵强烈的失重感，直到床垫挤着床单重重回弹到他的后背上。  
Bruce看到一片漆黑，反复眨了几次眼之后才意识到是他妈的Sullivan的被子蒙在了他头上。  
他一把扯掉它，歪过头去看亮着光的走廊。  
“干什么。”Bruce把沾了Alpha味道的手在枕头上蹭，他刚才肯定抓Sullivan的被子了……他做噩梦的时候经常抓着被子。  
“你还好吗？”Brandon握着门把手看他。  
“挺好，”他爬起来拽了拽身上的衬衫，皱着眉摸黑找裤子，“你有客人要来吗？”  
客人当然特指某些‘客人’，Bruce眼下想不出什么更棒的刻薄话来让Sullivan不舒服了。  
“没有。”Sullivan回答道，伸手把卧室的灯打开。  
“操”这个字的后一半发音被Bruce咬在嘴唇之间，他抬手捂住眼睛，摸索到床沿之后跳下床。  
Brandon知趣地侧过身给他让路。  
“沙发？”等他晃悠出卧室时Sullivan又跟在他身后问。  
“要是你没有别的客人……借我一个杯子？”  
Bruce从橱柜里拿出一只玻璃杯对着Brandon。  
“有进步，警探。”Brandon靠着墙，歪头把他从上到下看了一遍，说道：“冰箱里有橙汁和牛奶。”  
Bruce转过身去接水龙头里的水。他混沌的脑子滞后了一秒意识到Sullivan刚才在用眼睛扒他衣服，接着又滞后了另一秒才意识到自己根本没穿裤子，或者内裤。  
妈的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> narcotics squad,麻醉品小队，Bruce是homicide squad的，剩下还有gang squad这种警探小队  
> 双硫仑，戒断可卡因的辅助药物，能够延长多巴胺的作用时间（起到代替可卡因的效果）；其余辅助类药物还有安眠的或者类似延长多巴胺有效时间的作用  
> 福乐鸡，Chick-Fil-A，一个美国炸鸡连锁店，个人觉得比KFC和Popeyes好吃  
> Mom，本文父母的关系以第二性来决定，Alpha为Dad，Omega为Mom


	9. Chapter 9

要不是偶然撞见，Bruce都快忘了他和Sullivan多长时间没见过面了。  
“你怎么跑到这来买咖啡？”Bruce把烟叼在嘴里之后才想起来这是禁烟场所，“闲到午餐时间可以随便浪费？”他说着舔舔嘴唇，捏着那根烟别在耳后。  
“我请了两个小时假，”Brandon也痛快地告诉他，“从这里的地铁站走，去车站接我妹妹。”  
妹妹，Bruce花了点时间回想她到底是谁，然后想起了急救室。这种妹妹是得去亲自接，然后他想，不然突然想不开直接在站台上跳下去怎么办。  
“洛杉矶是吧。”Bruce沉浸在关于卧轨自杀的幻想里有一会儿后才发现Sullivan没有再和他说话，于是又挑起了一个话头。其实这有点奇怪，好像他们在跑什么接力赛似的，非得一个人接一个人你来我往地聊天保持平衡才行。“你妹妹前段时间去洛杉矶了，对吧？”他又说，把句子尽可能填充得饱满一点，“为什么坐火车，怪不方便的。”  
“她前段时间先去亚特兰大待了两周。”对接力模式十分满意的Sullivan先生像被刀撬开一个口的牡蛎，“然后火车旅行来找我。”  
Bruce把手插进兜里，看了眼排在自己前面的人，前后晃了晃身子，做出评价：“那还不算太远。”  
有一个事多的亲戚多么麻烦，Bruce看着咖啡店的招牌想，简直像给超龄儿童当爹。  
“你今晚有空吗？”  
这问话的声音实在太低，Bruce一开始还以为自己幻听了，直到Sullivan离他太近，鼻息都喷在他脖子上Bruce才确认那的确是来自身后混蛋的调情。  
“啊？”Bruce回头瞥一眼Sullivan灰色外套的袖子和胸兜，然后稍微抬起下巴看那张没表情的脸，吸着鼻子说道：“不好说。”  
“那就是能来？”Brandon也低下头看他，鼻子几乎要贴到他头发上了。  
“等会儿，”Bruce瞟了眼前面排队的为数不多的几个人，把钱夹从口袋里拿出来，拧起眉毛反问，“你妹妹不是得睡你的沙发吗？”  
“我给她订了房间，她住酒店。”Sullivan回答得很利索。  
去他妈的换乘地铁，话都说到这种程度了聋子才听不出来Sullivan上班时间跑到这附近买咖啡是打的什么主意。  
“下一位！”  
Bruce的话被收银员打断，他看了Brandon一眼，然后走过去点了一杯大杯摩卡和一个面包圈。  
Bruce猜如果他们俩没在这儿提前遇见，Sullivan也会在接妹妹之前特意在警察局门口停上两分钟，然后发短信把他叫出来问他晚上有没有空。  
Sullivan在他付账时悄无声息地向前挪了半步，离他更近，只要抬起手就能抓住Bruce的手臂。而Bruce在拿着小票朝点单队伍外面蹭的时候才注意到这回事——他的屁股差点撞在Sullivan的裤裆上。他为此不耐烦地看了Sullivan一眼，而这王八蛋一副上等人的模样，挂着微笑向前一步走到Bruce刚才的位置上开始点单。  
“不好说的意思是，”Bruce捏着纸袋拿着咖啡杯站在咖啡店的橱窗边上，“最近的案子催得紧，你不介意电话一响就得把老二拔出来让我走人的话，那我有时间。”  
Sullivan拿着自己的那杯黑咖啡低头对他笑了笑：“晚上见，警探。”  
他们没道别，Brandon穿过马路去朝另一边的地铁站走去，Bruce则懒得看花孔雀的屁股，摸下那支烟含在嘴里把它点着，然后拿着自己的午餐往警局走。  
他发誓如果Sullivan开门时他发现另一个Sullivan也在屋子里，他马上就走并且当场拉黑Sullivan的号码。  
绝对，不他妈和玩乱伦的神经病混在一起。两个都给Bruce操屁股也不行。  
然而今天Bruce意外地不需要加班，他坐在办公室里看着Thomas和卷毛收拾东西准备走人时才意识到这点。不得不说比起加班他还是更愿意去和一个Alpha睡觉，所以他按照约定掏出手机发消息通知Sullivan自己大概二十分钟之后到。  
键盘弹出时卡顿了一下，Bruce盯着屏幕拇指在上面用力来回点击也没什么用，他只能看着他最后一次回复Sullivan的那条短信上的日期等手机自己活过来。那条短信也是差不多十来天前的了，说的是“今晚不行”……再往上看一看，哈，他在一个多月里拒绝了Sullivan五次。  
刚开始差不多一周有一两条邀约，连续两周，然后Sullivan渐渐不再发短信给他，直到一周之前又发了最后一次。  
赌五块钱他这段时间找到了新炮友，但是把对方又给吓跑了。至于具体被什么吓跑的，有可能是Sullivan鸡巴的过剩精力，也可能是在当地大半夜的时候给哥哥打电话的Sullivan女士*。  
怎么说，这两种可能性五十比五十吧。  
手机恢复了正常，Bruce把短信发出去，还没来得及穿上外套回复就叮的一声送到了他眼前。  
“你会路过那家中餐馆吗？帮我带一份炒面。”  
然后又是一条：“你和你同事聚餐的那家。”  
你妈妈没教你求人帮忙要说请吗？Bruce用力扯了扯衬衫袖子不让它堆在大衣袖管里面，“操他妈的，”他对着自己的桌子嘀咕，用力抻平袖口，把手机扔进口袋里。  
“你还好吗？”Thomas抬头看他一眼。  
“没事，”Bruce拿起桌子上的黄色文件夹夹在胳膊下面，“明天见。”  
当Bruce提着炒面袋子敲开Brandon的门时，他竟然有点庆幸没看见Sissy Sullivan的踪影。“你的炒面。”Bruce把外带递过去，捏着文件夹走进屋子。  
“你打算在这儿加班吗，长官？”Sullivan替他关上门，接过袋子：“谢谢。”  
你还会说谢谢。Bruce蹬掉自己的鞋，像Sullivan一样直接踩在地板上（他比Sullivan多了双袜子，当然），绕到客厅把大衣挂在Sullivan指定的架子上。  
“你不是要吃炒面。”Bruce松了松领带坐在沙发上。  
他当然没什么带到别人家也得干的活，文件夹里面也只是几张零散的警局通知，甚至和案子没什么关系。Bruce只是想让Sullivan不痛快，让那根鸡巴憋着不能顺理成章地勃起也算。  
Brandon没有回答他，而Bruce听见冰箱被打开的声音。  
那盒炒面被直接放进了冰箱，Sullivan朝他走过来，像买咖啡排队时那样对着他的脖子呼吸。  
这得是个多别扭的姿势，Bruce忍不住想。  
于是他合上文件夹回头看，发现Sullivan应该是半跪在地板上，手肘压在沙发靠背上。  
Bruce咧嘴笑起来，他们隔着靠背接吻，在发现这么来不方便脱对方身上的衣服时，Brandon站起来绕到他面前直接把他按在沙发上。Bruce把文件夹丢在地上，一边看着Brandon一边去扯那条灰色的平角裤。Bruce让自己的手从裤腿下缘伸进去，毫不费力地摸到那根鸡巴撸动起来，而Brandon似乎喜欢操穿着衬衫的他，只解开了领带和衣扣，让紫色条纹的薄布料挂在Bruce肩膀上。  
Bruce感觉到肚皮一阵凉，Sullivan把他贴身的背心向上推，直到卡住他的脖子。这有点不舒服，Bruce报复似的把Brandon的白T恤从头顶拽下来，垂下手尝试抓住低矮沙发的垫子，但直接摸到了地板，以及沙发腿旁边的某样东西。  
他扔掉T恤，动动手指把它拨弄出来然后握在手里，抽奖一样充满好奇地在眼前摊开。说实话，他期待那是个跳蛋，或者什么吸入式的情趣用品，毕竟他实在太好奇Sullivan的上限，或者应该说下限在哪。  
不过真实情况令人失望，那只是一根口红。  
但看Sullivan把脸从Bruce胸前抬起来时的表情，可能这也足够让他难堪一下的了。于是Bruce干脆松开那根鸡巴，专心地拔掉口红盖子，旋出膏体的部分。是某种红色，不是妓女喜欢的鲜红或者深红，或者更脱衣舞娘的颜色，也不是一个追求时尚的小女孩会喜欢的特殊红色。  
“肯定不是你妹妹的。”Bruce端详了一会儿，夹烟那样用食指和中指夹住口红外壳，用布满细微划痕的口红切面对准Brandon的乳头，让漂亮的红色在那儿留下一道扭曲的痕迹。  
Bruce不否认他此刻拿着口红的样子过于熟练，他没法否认。  
“也不是妓女的，”但他依旧得意极了，“他们不喜欢这么规矩的颜色。”  
Brandon盯着他的脸不说话。  
是个白领，和Sullivan一样体面、假惺惺的上等人。  
Bruce对他笑，露出上排整齐又白花花的牙。然后他抬起手，在Brandon凹陷的脸颊上也画了一道红色。  
“挺适合你的。”Bruce发出咯咯的笑声，快要喘不上气一样。  
Sullivan大概真的被激怒了。他掐住了Bruce的脖子，从短粗的手指间夺过那支口红。  
“不，”Brandon低头看着他，头发凌乱地垂下来，“我相信它更配你。”  
说着Brandon用他那在Bruce看来女人一样的手指捏住塑料壳子底部，把那根因为争抢折断了一半的口红按压在Bruce被毛茸茸胡须包裹的嘴唇上。

他屁股疼得很，操。  
Bruce坐立难安地抓着椅子扶手换了个角度用屁股侧面贴着办公椅发力支撑上半身，同时在心里咒骂着Brandon Sullivan这个混蛋。他怀疑是不是出血了，但昨天晚上感觉没有，今天早上好像也没有……但愿是心理作用，他可不想趴在诊室里被医生捅屁股。  
“你还好吗？”他上司沙哑的声音把他从指检幻想里带回到会议室。  
“啊，那个儿童失踪案，”Bruce局促地舔了两下嘴唇，歪着身子倚着扶手翻了翻自己的报告，“对，另一组的人把这个叫Harvey Jackson的孩子找回来了。”  
他抬头扫了一眼包括上司在内坐在他对面的人的表情，翻到下一页继续把红色记号笔圈起来的部分念给他们听：“但是带他去新泽西的人，他的母亲，这个人失踪了。不过刚巧，他们离开纽约之后在95号公路上吃了一张罚单，罚单日期比Harvey Jackson被找到的日子早八天。”  
说完他放下那份报告，而Thomas在他身边转了转椅子，接话道：“负责调查失踪案的小组觉得有必要考虑这位女性Beta已经死亡的可能性，你要我们继续接手这个案子吗？”  
上司拿着他们准备的复印文件翻了翻，垂着眼睛说道：“这件事联调局会插手*，我想你们不用开车到新泽西取证，至少90%的可能性是这样。那个男孩现在在哪？”  
“我们的辖区，”Thomas耸肩，“暂时和他父亲住在一起。”  
“好极了，”老女人扬了扬眉毛，把报告放回桌子上，“那你们还有事可做。”  
Bruce歪向另一边，换个侧面坐着，拿着笔撑住脸等老板派任务。  
“正常走流程，先去调查这个男孩和失踪者的社交关系，事发之前可疑事件，等联调局的人来。”这次上司连看Bruce都懒得看，倒是转过头看了眼坐在Thomas旁边的麻杆。  
“你有什么要报告的吗？”她问。  
麻杆对于被点名这事儿有点惊讶，他伸手用衣袖蹭了蹭鼻子，摇头说道：“暂时没有，夫人。”  
“下周我们再讨论进展，”她站起来，“做得不错，先生们。”  
做得不错，Bruce晃了晃脑袋无声地模仿这个面部神经好像坏死了的女人，然后收好自己的东西起身去厕所。他屁股疼死了，Bruce扯了足够多的卫生纸去擦自己的某个部位，发现除了些黏糊糊的透明液体并没有血迹。好极了，他骂了一声站起来，连着冲了两次水。  
然后他给自己点了一支烟，靠在厕所门上抽起来。因为清晨会议而紧绷的神经被尼古丁和焦油变得松弛而灵敏后，Bruce终于发觉原来他疼的地方不只是屁股，他的下腹也在隐隐作痛。  
操他妈的Alpha，Bruce把剩的半支烟扔进马桶，用力按了几下冲水按钮，看着马桶里的漩涡咳出一口痰啐进去。  
他可真是不知道自己哪得罪Sullivan了，Bruce打开水龙头泼了点水在自己脸上，用袖子擦擦嘴。他看了眼镜子，确定自己衬衫上没沾着口红痕迹后抽出一张纸把手擦干净。有什么必要对着一支口红发疯，Bruce猜不透Sullivan的想法，都说女人无论第二性如何都心思难猜，如今可见这话纯属放屁。  
好像也不是完全的胡说八道，Bruce坐下时尽量不让自己呲牙咧嘴，Brandon Sullivan活得像个女人一样。  
也许有些人不喜欢在和别人上床时被发现其他的打炮对象，但是他们绝大多数人不会通过虐待炮友阴道的方式掩盖自己的恼羞成怒。没错，恼羞成怒，Bruce打开电脑之后看着浏览器里的搜索引擎想，如果他把这个词打进搜索栏能不能找到Sullivan在床上垮着眉毛张嘴喘气的那张苦瓜高潮脸。  
“你还好？”卷毛把椅子转了半圈看着他。  
“挺好，就是有点困，”Bruce捂住嘴形神兼备地假装打了个哈欠，“有事吗？”  
“没什么，通知你一下你们之前抓的那个卖毒品的杀人犯被起诉了。”  
“哦，那个王八蛋。”Bruce回忆了一下那个独居女人被杀的事情：这个蠢货本来想摸黑翻窗户谋杀给自己戴绿帽子的前女友然后卷了屋子里所有的钱再跑，结果爬错了窗户杀了个无辜的倒霉鬼……他自己发现勒错了脖子之后钱也没拿就跑了。  
其实那个女Beta的床头柜里就有几百美金，不知道拿来干嘛的。  
“被起诉就和我们没什么关系了，”Bruce挪动鼠标点击了一下搜索栏，然后开始打字，“眼下又有新案子得处理。”  
卷毛夸张地叹一口气：“生活如此，老兄。”  
“世道如此，”Bruce盯着屏幕，“老兄。”  
然后他偷笑着（捂着肚子，他一笑就疼）根据谷歌给出的提示开始搜索“为什么人会恼羞成怒”。  
不过，要是认真说，以Bruce的职业经验来看，Brandon八成有什么童年阴影，被年纪大、又丑又胖还充满嫉妒心的亲戚公开羞辱过之类的。所以没办法和正常人一样正经谈个恋爱，生怕别人知道自己的生活有多精彩，甚至害怕自己的一夜情，或者多夜情对象了解得太深入……老天，除了喜欢用天文望远镜偷窥邻居的变态谁会在乎你睡了哪个地铁上认识的野男人野女人。  
Bruce忽略掉其实他们也是在地铁上见的第一面这事，关掉了浏览器拿起堆在旁边的调查档案，他翻开封皮，拿出那个男孩和他母亲的照片，看着男孩粉红色的脸颊出神。这个名叫Harvey的男孩面对镜头看上去在害羞，把自己的下巴埋在高领毛衣里，抱着旁边大人的腿。  
哦，亲戚面前话都不敢多说一句的小男孩，Bruce下结论，然后很难不联想到他对于某个人正在形成的刻板印象。  
可怜的小男孩，Bruce看着小家伙腼腆的笑脸挑起眉毛，可怜的小男孩们。

男孩的案子远比Bruce想象得要麻烦，而他再一次进入了无休止的加班循环，不过谢天谢地那令人烦躁的疼痛没去医院就完全好了起来。  
这让他几乎忘掉了那些关于Sullivan的抱怨和猜测和临近的圣诞节，他专心于一次次敲开Harvey Jackson父亲和其他邻居挂着冬青花环的门反复询问他们想知道的东西，以及和联调局高高在上的狗屁探员扯皮的小组会议。这几乎花了他两个星期——两个缺乏睡眠的星期，意味着他还能勉强有时间下班去喝一杯，但绝对没时间勾搭谁回自己家上床。不那么忙的时候他考虑过去找Sullivan，但是他捏着手机正打算回复Sullivan的邀请就坐在沙发上睡着了。有点尴尬，好在Bruce几乎当天晚上就把这件事情忘个精光，他躺在床上时满脑子都是“他想睡觉”，完全提不起一丝一毫勃起的兴趣。  
但一个硬币有两面，他在一次例行公事的走访结束时听到了住户用“圣诞快乐”和他告别，Bruce这才醒了一场梦似的意识到那天是他妈的平安夜。“我希望他们别叫我加班，”Thomas看着他上车，轻敲着方向盘抱怨，“我还打算今年和老婆回娘家。”  
“他们说明天可以休假。”麻杆吸着鼻子，闷闷的声音从车后面传来。  
“好极了，下班我就得带Diane上路回马里兰。”Thomas拿起纸巾擤鼻子，把空调开得大一点：“你们呢？”  
麻杆搓搓手答道：“我爸妈就住在皇后区，我下班就坐地铁回去。”  
说完他们不约而同看向Bruce，而饱受关注的大明星一点也不想和他们扯这些有的没的狗屎大团圆话题。  
“就他妈一天假。”Bruce低头点烟，看了眼窗外示意Thomas快开车离开这冷得要死的鬼地方：“我照旧，总得有个人盯着点这个案子。”  
他就这么幸运地逃过了圣诞节，而地狱般的日子在联调局的人转移注意力出发去哈登镇*的那个公休日告一段落，Bruce在中午左右结束了最后一次加班会议并且推掉了卷毛的饭局，而当他坐在驾驶席上准备回家时才想起来自己忘了什么。“妈的。”他看了眼放在副驾驶上的干洗店袋子，点燃叼在嘴里的烟，系上安全带发动车子。  
他把这件事忘了得有一周了，现在可能是最合适立刻完成它的时机。  
Bruce甚至懒得给Sullivan打电话了，直接开车到公寓楼下的停车场，然后跟着一对母女走进大厅。他熟练地按下Sullivan房间所在的楼层，电梯停下后最后一个走出去。  
然而等到敲门得不到回应时Bruce才后悔没提前打个电话，他可没时间白跑一趟。  
但他觉得Sullivan在里面，诡异的直觉，于是用拳头更用力地敲那扇门：上面三次，下面三次，又快又重，十足的警察作风。  
“门没锁。”  
死掉的绵羊终于在门那边咩了一声。  
你这是等着遭劫呢，小子。  
Bruce拧开把手走进去，然后又想起来他本来可以直接把袋子挂在门上就走人的……算了，他缺觉缺到懒得想那么多。  
“我来把你的领带还给你。”Bruce把袋子挂在架子上，对着卧室说道。  
绵羊又一次死掉了，叫也不叫一声。  
好吧，Bruce是想这么拍屁股走人的，但是，但是。  
急促的门铃声灌进他的耳朵里，这声音离他很近。“有人在家吗？”接着有人说道，“USPS快递。”  
似乎那才是一户真正没人的房子，按门铃的人重复问了一次也没得到任何回答。白费功夫，Bruce想，缺乏睡眠这件事又让他恍惚起来。墙壁也跟着他摇晃，那么一瞬间Bruce回到了某个场景：他在门里面，门外的母子在按门铃。  
按了一次，按了两次。  
“别走。”门里的他说，感觉被什么毛糙的东西勒住了脖子。  
别走。  
门铃再一次贴着他耳朵响起来，像针刺破气球发出的动静一样叫人清醒。  
“操。”他嘟囔着看了眼站在走廊对面送快递的家伙，把门用力甩上。  
“我来还你的领带，”Bruce转过身朝卧室走去，“如果你还记得这么回——”  
喔哦。  
他曾经想过如果那天他摸到的是一条内裤而不是口红Sullivan是不是会逼他把内裤吃下去，而现在一条红色的镂空蕾丝内裤就躺在Sullivan蓝色的床单上。  
“你知道要是被抢劫了打911比坐在这儿发呆有用吧。”  
Bruce踢开自己脚边堆着的衬衫，拧起眉毛对着坐在暖气边抽烟的Brandon说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> 西海岸与东海岸有时差，洛杉矶比纽约晚三个小时  
> 跨州案件需要FBI接管  
> 哈登镇，新泽西的一个镇子


	10. Chapter 10

“我能在这儿住几天？”  
Sissy坐在酒店床上，夸张的动作让床垫跟着弹了几下。  
“你到底打算在布鲁克林找一间公寓还是过几天就回洛杉矶？”Brandon把那只红色的行李箱放进衣帽间，合上门之后看着她问。  
“这取决于你让我在这住几天。”Sissy仰头对他笑，抬起小腿晃来晃去。  
“我定了一周。”Brandon看了眼屋子里的摆设，走到窗前看着楼下繁忙的马路。“哈，足够我做决定了。”Sissy从床上爬到另一边床沿上，站起来从后面抱住Brandon。“谢谢，”她把头靠在Brandon的后背上，双手环住Brandon的腰，“我很想你。”  
她的手怎么这么冷，Brandon低头看一眼搭在自己肚子上的涂了红指甲油的手，拍了拍它们，然后看着外面的高楼大厦想了句听上去不会显得不耐烦的话：“你是不是穿得太少了？”  
“为什么这么说，”Sissy更加放松地把自己的头靠在他的后背上，“我不觉得。”  
“你的手很凉。”他回头去看那个根本看不到的金色脑袋。  
“别紧张，Brandon。”Sissy反过来拍他的手。  
Brandon抓着她的手抽身出来，转过来与她面对面。“真的？”他又问，双手插进口袋：“你要是遇到了麻烦，或者缺钱就告诉我。”  
“这个问题我们讨论过了。”Sissy重新坐回床上，双手撑着白色床单。“我回来只是来看表演的场地，”她继续说，嘴角向上扬着，“我们有个小小的团队，不确定要不要跑这么远来参加音乐节而已。”  
Brandon在她的眼睛里找不到什么有用的东西来找出那个真实原因，尽管他百分百确定Sissy在说谎。他要也是个警察就好了，Brandon忍不住想，像Bruce那样经验丰富，一眼就能看出来哪里不对劲，靠着一根落在脖子上的头发就能判断出来Sissy在他家沙发上赖过一段时间。  
相当有本事的Bruce Robertson警探。  
想到这个名字Brandon抬手看了眼表。“我得走了，”他说，围巾依旧在脖子上系得紧紧的，甚至让他有点出汗，“David只给了我两个小时的假。”  
其实是他只请了两个小时假。不知道为什么，他收到关于Sissy火车班次的短信后就开始有种吞了石头的感觉，尤其是那条短信下面就有一条他还没回复的已读消息。Brandon放下手，别想那么多，他想，别让Sissy察觉到不对劲然后问东问西的。  
“David最近怎么样？”Sissy脱掉了大衣，继续晃荡她的腿。  
“老样子。”Brandon让话题偏移出他不想涉及的部分，“我得走了，好好睡一觉，别喝那么多酒。”  
“你最近在和谁约会吗，Brandon？”  
在他检查是否有未接来电时Sissy看着他的背影问道。Brandon愣了一下，然后回想着符合Sissy猜想的对象，第一时间想到Bruce着实有点滑稽可笑，警探恐怕听到“约会”这个字眼都会把那对细长的眉毛挑到天上再拧成一团，再者Sissy是个Beta，她也不可能对Bruce的信息素有什么感觉，尽管他衣袖上现在就有些淡淡的烂熟橘子味。  
“没有，”Brandon回头看她，“怎么了。”  
Sissy歪头看着他，手指点了点自己的肩膀，似笑非笑地说道：“我闻到了香水……反转巴黎。”  
Brandon对这个名字有点印象，是不算太便宜的香水。“可能刚才坐在我旁边的人喷了香水。”他不做表情地撒谎，不知道Sissy是不是也像他一样一眼就能看出来。  
Sissy也只是看他一眼，然后从包里掏出自己的手机。“快回去吧，”她说，低头开始打字，“等我明天再去找你。”  
“别喝那么多酒。”Brandon重复道。  
“知——道——了——”  
Sissy歪在床上专注地盯着手机屏幕。  
他坐在回程地铁上时忍不住扫了一圈身边所有的乘客，但没有谁有和他衣领上类似的香水味。手机在震动，他在止汗剂的香气中拿出手机，打开短信查看Sissy发给他的新消息。“谢谢你订的酒店:D”，他关掉对话框，不打算回复，然后向下拉了拉列表。Bruce排在几条垃圾短信后面，而第二个联系人是他一直已读没有回复的，对方的消息也很短，只有一句。  
“今晚还来我家吗？”  
Brandon扫一眼它，把手机放进兜里。  
几周之前他坐在比现在座位更靠前的地方，认识了一个穿灰色套装的女Omega。她很漂亮，而她的屁股和腿甚至比脸蛋更令人印象深刻。她毫不介意Brandon用眼睛鉴赏她的身体，甚至在察觉后站起来把座位让给穿平底鞋的孕妇，踩着那双两寸半的高跟鞋对着Brandon，随着地铁的颠簸轻轻摇晃被包臀裙裹着的屁股。  
有那么一瞬间他觉得自己遇上了一个同类。  
于是他用眼睛剥下那件灰色外套和裙子下面随便什么颜色的内裤，跟着那个女孩下了地铁。她并没有阻止，一直默许着后方的跟随，最后在出站口一米不到的地方停下脚步，回头看差点撞在她身上的Brandon，亲昵得看上去像久别的情侣。  
“我们之前见过吗，先生？”她说，笑容得体又灿烂。  
“Brandon Sullivan，”他也微笑着说，“你叫什么，小姐？”  
交换号码时刚好一条短信提示蹦出来，是Bruce，回复的是他出门前发的那一条。  
“还要加班。”警探这样说。  
Brandon滑动屏幕关掉对话界面，调出键盘把手机递给包臀裙女孩。  
“今晚我有空，你呢。”女孩输入了自己的号码后把手机还回去。  
Brandon眨眨眼睛，低头看了眼号码上方那个名字，又抬头看她。  
“当然有。”他说。  
这段关系维持在半固定床伴（Bruce，当然指的是他，不得不说警探有一个令人难以挪开注意力的好屁股）持续缺席的一个月里，她无疑很辣，操的时候让人想把鸡巴永远留在她阴道里不用拔出来，Brandon或者她技术都很好，她也不是一个拥有胜负欲的独立派，相当熟悉该如何用性别优势取悦自己和Alpha。就算是和Bruce比她也未必差，还可能更好，Brandon曾经这么给自己的性伴侣们排名次，毕竟Bruce脾气坏得很，尽管多数时候烂脾气也是他们的性爱乐趣之一。  
她一直很好，直到她变得对于Brandon来说不那么好为止。  
“很晚了，”一周之前的一次性爱过后她这么说，“你坐地铁回去？”  
当时Brandon正躺在她旁边，慢慢从高潮中把意识拖出来。“这个时候还有地铁，”他抬起身子看了眼手机，撑着床坐起来，“没什么问题。”  
“我是说，”她沉默了一会儿才说，“你可以留下来。”  
Brandon回头看她。“没关系，”他压抑住某种令他不安的预感，掀开被子去抓自己的裤子，“时间来得及。”  
她趴在枕头上看着他：“我明天早上打算做巧克力松饼，我做的松饼很好吃。”  
Brandon背对着她撸了把头发，系腰带的手更快了一点。  
“下次吧。”他尽量不让成真的预感在脑子里爆炸，但是他可没有一点关上那嗡嗡作响的警铃的本事。“明天早上有个会议，”于是他说，顺便把衬衫随意塞进裤子里，“我不能迟到。”  
“好吧。”她耸耸肩，打开卧室里音箱播放爵士乐。她的眼睛一路追着他，直到所有衣服都整齐地回到他身上。  
“再见。”他围上围巾后对她说。  
“你不打算给我一个告别吻吗？”她扬起眉毛，用那双睫毛纤长的棕色眼睛看着他。  
Brandon觉得那警铃真的要爆炸了。  
他亲了她光洁的额头，然后再一次和她道别。他离开公寓，脑子里都是变调的爵士乐，随着他走下阶梯，随着地铁进站，随着他一起坐在脏兮兮的椅子上，在他耳边忽近忽远，并且越来越嘈杂。  
“操，你他妈能不能轻点……！”  
他重重地把龟头顶在生殖腔上，什么都没听见一样用力操那个柔软但紧闭的入口。  
那次之后他逐渐开始不再回复她的消息，聪明的女Omega似乎察觉到了自己的邀请有点冒失，试图把他们的关系重新推回安全的区域，而Brandon不知道对着她发的带着笑脸的松饼照片该回复什么。  
他删掉它们，然后把Bruce从一堆垃圾短信里捞出来。  
“今晚有空吗？”他问，没忘记打上问号，但又删了它们。Brandon看了眼表，如果要接Sissy现在出发有些早，不过可以在那之前去见个人。  
他隔着套子在Bruce的屁股里射出来，坏脾气警探几乎在恢复意识的下一秒就推开了他。“你他妈有什么毛病。”Bruce喘息着扶着沙发靠背坐起来，头发黏在额头上，脸色不算好看。  
Brandon撸下那个套子，打好结扔进垃圾桶，看着Bruce弓腰压着一条腿坐在沙发上的样子。他们把口红蹭得到处都是，Bruce嘴唇红得刚吃了一碗樱桃似的，而他猜自己脸上估计也是一片乱七八糟。“你还好？”他站起来，弯腰捡起地板上断成两截的口红也扔进垃圾桶，想着别忘了预约清洁把屋子好好打扫一次。  
“操。”Bruce不理他，从架子上翻出一盒湿巾用力蹭自己的嘴。  
Brandon看他一眼，绕过沙发走到门边，扯下挂着的外套朝浴室走。进浴室之前他展开那件衣服看了一眼领口，回想了一下昨晚他去见她时的发生的事情：漂亮的女士为他开门，把他推到门上亲吻。  
“你没有回我的短信，我很想你。”她说，嘴唇和脸颊擦过他的肩膀与脖颈。  
Brandon没有回应，只把她的下巴抬起来亲吻那双柔软的嘴。  
他回到门边把那条围巾也拽下来，把它和外套一起丢进洗衣篮。

“女士香水。”他一出浴室就看见Bruce站在他卧室门口，提着那条围巾饶有兴趣地分析物证：“急着洗不脏的衣服，你惹上风流债了？”  
Brandon擦了擦自己的头发，夺过围巾扔回洗衣篮里，伸手去摸Bruce泛潮的屁股。他把手指插进还松弛着的肉洞里，另一只手推着Bruce倒退进卧室。  
直到矮但是壮的Omega摔在他的床垫上，他脑子里满是些“看来操得还不够疼”之类的过激想法，而Bruce笑着分开双腿，和发现那只口红时一样得意。

Brandon被嘴里的干燥叫醒时窗外的天还没亮。  
他爬起来，很难说被渴醒是不是一件让人十分不悦的事情。Brandon挑起百叶窗的一角皱着眉瞟了眼窗外凌晨时分泛着深蓝色的天，松开帘子转身朝厨房走去。地板有点冷，他想起来自己忘了开空调。还是要开一会儿吹吹暖风，Brandon站在厨房前思考片刻，放弃了喝冰镇果汁的想法，拿起水壶给自己倒水。  
Bruce丝毫没有被他弄出来的动静影响，蜷缩在窄小的沙发上盖着变成警探专用的被子一动不动。他的手臂快垂到地板上了，堆积着脂肪的小腿肚也是，而他把脑袋扭向另外一边，几乎把鼻子整个塞进了沙发垫的缝隙之间。幸亏你长得不高，Brandon忍不住想，不然想在沙发上睡得这么安稳才叫做梦。  
然后他又有点好奇把这杯水泼在Bruce脸上的话会发生什么。  
估计是一连串叫骂，那就谁都别想睡了。然后Bruce大概会骂骂咧咧地快速套上衣服拉开门走出去——再也别指望他会回来那种。  
Brandon低头看了一眼那张两颊圆乎乎的脸，边走边把最后一口水喝光。  
他回到卧室，杯子放在床头，躺下后发现越来越亮的天色让他失去睡意。Brandon慢吞吞地拉起被子，阻挡从百叶窗里漏进屋子的光，尝试闭着眼睛继续睡。不太成功，不过这么闭了一会儿后脑子就开始变得迟钝，他又忘了开暖风，但是一点也不想爬起来去开。暖风，这个词让他联想到某间过于温暖的房间，那里的温度刚好适合脱光了把它的女主人压在地毯上做爱。  
而它的女主人漂亮又性感，喜欢主动在开门的时候亲吻Brandon，然后帮他脱下外套，解开围巾。他们有一次在门前就脱光衣服搞了起来，Brandon把她按在门上操，就像她把Brandon按在门上亲那样。  
按在门上接吻，这是昨天发生的事情，她像只小猫一样蹭他，而他只想接吻。他们都很快释放了信息素，通常这很快就能让Brandon勃起也让她进入状态，但是不知道昨天出了什么问题，Brandon发现它失效了。  
他没能在花香弥漫的空气里硬起鸡巴。  
“没关系。”她说，那双柔软的嘴唇沿着他的衬衫扣子一路向下，停留在裤裆上。她拉开拉链，摸出那根软绵绵的东西，张开心形的深红色嘴唇含住它。  
无论何时口交还是很爽的，但是Brandon没办法像平时那样硬。他低头去看卖力的女士，淡粉色的丝质睡衣几乎从她肩头完全滑落，她的两腮也因为吮吸他的老二深深凹陷下去，被吊灯投影出两片阴影。而他的鸡巴就那么半硬不硬地悬着，血液也一点也不想朝下面涌，反倒是加快速度灌进他的脑子。  
他以为自己还能对着她勃起，毕竟那张脸那么甜美，那个洞也紧得不像话……还有，这张嘴简直算得上天赋异禀。  
但是他硬不起来。  
于是本来让人醉心的口交变得漫长且尴尬起来，每一波朝Brandon涌来的信息素都只会让他想起画着笑脸的巧克力松饼。你知道我不想要这个，他默默地任由这个念头占领高地，仰头看着白色的天花板张开嘴无声地喘息，矛盾于该不该做出这副自欺欺人的高潮脸孔。从没关严的窗户里吹进来的风好像直接吹进了脑子里，让他冷静又麻木，并且很快就让他意识到这种表演有多没必要。  
Brandon偏过头看着自己的倒影，眼前蹦出来Bruce嘲弄的脸。  
“你他妈操人的时候非得摆个苦瓜脸吗？”警探躺在床上抽着烟问，他垂着眼睛，细而好看的眉毛难得老实地在原本的地方垂着。  
Brandon按住她的肩膀，强迫自己的眼睛聚焦，驱散那个不该在这儿的幻觉，盯着窗户上映着的两个人。  
他的确无法对着这个完美的性爱对象真正勃起了，最终他得出结论，巧克力松饼就是最骇人的存在，阻止他的血从脑子里向下半身流。  
而且他眼前还有个正在抽烟的Bruce Robertson。  
Brandon轻轻推开她，让那根湿得淌水的软鸡巴有点弧度地耷拉在过分暖的空气中。他向她道歉，然后把自己的老二收回裤子里，努力让气氛不那么令人难以忍受，但她还是察觉到了不对劲。“这没什么，Brandon。”她说，站起来安抚一只猫一样抚摸他的手臂：“或者我们今晚可以只看看电影，我租了一部电影，他们说还不错。”  
现在是巧克力松饼和电影之夜了。  
他不知道该说什么，黏腻的阴茎把他内裤洇湿了一片，让那块布料紧紧贴在大腿上，感觉除非拿手调整，否则怎么都摆脱不掉。  
“Brandon？”  
“我不能待太久，”他扯着Bruce听了会发笑的谎，“抱歉。”  
他几乎是逃上了地铁，而地铁的车窗上随着进站出站的光线变化映着他半软不硬的阴茎——唾液滴滴答答淌下来，阴茎晃晃悠悠，与站台墙壁上贴着的红绿条纹拐棍糖宣传画重叠在一起。  
巧克力松饼，电影之夜，还有即将到来的圣诞节。  
进门后他以最快的速度把所以衣服都扒下来，那条潮湿的内裤直接进了垃圾桶，裤子则在他洗过澡之后立刻被洗净烘干。当他换了衣服下楼扔垃圾时，两个流浪汉正在垃圾桶边抽烟，他们看了他一眼，又瞥了一眼他手里的垃圾袋子，发现它轻飘飘的之后转过头继续聊起昨天的球赛。  
Brandon回到公寓大厅时转过头去看那两个流浪汉，发现他们灭了烟正朝路口走去。他终于可以短暂地停止思考这件事情，走进迎面打开的电梯。  
他乱糟糟的脑子也在这按了暂停键，把思绪停在这个地方。  
Brandon就这么迷糊地进入浅睡眠，梦见他变成了流浪汉，在新鲜的垃圾袋里翻出一条脏内裤和一块吃剩的巧克力松饼；然后他又变成Sissy，坐在火车上翻阅电影杂志，看着关于圣诞节爱情电影的推荐胃里一阵翻江倒海；最后他又回到自己的床上，而Bruce就在床边抽着烟。  
“你从来不会撒谎，是不是？”  
警探毫不掩饰自己语气里的嘲笑，嘬起嘴唇对着他吐出呛人的烟雾。  
闹钟在这种混乱的梦里响了起来，Brandon被尖锐声响刺激得在床上抖了一下，然后他掀开被子，让冰凉的空气灌进嘴和鼻子里。  
Bruce也被这个声音吵醒了，他哼哼了几声，在Brandon走进客厅的时候坐在沙发上打了个哈欠。Brandon没有和他道早安，他们很少道早安，除非两人中某一个心情特别好。Bruce也毫不介意，他揉着脸把手机从屁股下面拿出来，检查有没有未接电话。  
Brandon又灌了一杯水，已经习惯他裸睡的Bruce甚至都懒得对他的屁股或者老二发表任何评价，然而警探的视线大概率能很快集中在显得不对劲的地方。  
“没睡好？”Bruce趴在沙发靠背上盯了他一会儿，笑嘻嘻说道：“你的脸色差得像坨屎。”  
他放下杯子，吞咽着口中的水，沉默地转过头与Bruce对视。  
警探似乎被他的表情搞得很困惑，或者还有点不安。“怎么了，”他又问，双手搭着靠背，“你要是有心脏病的话现在就说。”  
你想继续用那种德行笑话谁都行，Brandon微张着嘴，舌头在嘴巴里动了动，别再嘲笑我了。


	11. Chapter 11

Brandon真希望自己漏了那条短信。  
“我们能不能见一面？”她这么写道，而Brandon看完后把手机重新放回台面上，希望自己要是错过了它那该多好。  
事情过了两周有余，她的短信也终于从无关痛痒的隔三岔五的问候先是变成了“圣诞快乐”，再变成了某种请求。这两周Bruce又被叫去没日没夜的加班（认真的，警局居然连圣诞节都不过），他故意给自己找了点事做，第一周的时候假装不情愿地忙着和Sissy一起给乐队的人准备圣诞节礼物，第二周等Sissy找了公寓住下来之后他把自己藏在家里度过了新年和接下来几天的假期。  
他不回复任何来自那个号码的热切问候，甚至当David假惺惺地给他发了短信问好而她的短信同时也钻进信箱里时，他会给David回复上两句祝他和他儿子节日快乐的话。  
他不知道给自己找什么样的借口解释，或者根本不想去找。Brandon倒是给Bruce发过两条短信，避开了两个重要的节日，只问警探有没有时间来他家——不知怎么回事，他相信Bruce不喜欢圣诞节和新年。不过Bruce显然是没时间，忙到连短信都懒得回一个，于是Brandon只能转而拨通那些妓女们的电话，找出还在纽约过圣诞的那些约上门服务。“你知道这个时间我收费会更高吧，”有个女孩在电话那头这么说，“你住哪来着，宝贝？”  
Brandon看着窗外阴沉沉的天气拉上百叶窗：“我把地址再发给你一次。”  
那些姑娘还给了他几个男妓的电话，Brandon叫了两个过来，都是Omega，年轻极了，就是过于瘦，不知道是否有性病。他让他们提供了口交服务，当年轻男Omega灵活的舌头舔过他的龟头，Brandon脑子里又难以自控地萌生些恶毒的想法：Bruce也该去卖，他口活比这些小崽子们好多了。  
“小崽子们”，他猜自己还是从Bruce那里染上了某些东西，比如说脏话的坏习惯。  
当然，他这么想还是因为如果Bruce是站街卖的，那警探就不能用没时间这个借口回绝一个长期客户。  
合情合理，他又想。  
Bruce的短信总归是没来，而他不愿意碰到的人却亲自来找他，就在马丁路德金日的前一天，当圣诞节和新年的氛围渐渐散去，也再没有妓女以外的人给他发消息的时候。那天晚上他约来一个屁股很圆的妓女，给了足够多的钱，后入操了她的前后两个洞，然后看着她把衣服一件一件穿好准备离开。女人对这样的注目礼不以为意，她拿到了钱，而看她的屁股不需要额外收费，但很快Brandon就听见了她在门口叫他。  
“帮个忙，老兄，”她说，“你的门好像卡住了。”  
他抓起平角裤套上，光脚走到门口帮她解决这个问题，但没想到一开门就看见有人从走廊另一头走了过来停在他门前。  
那个妓女用毫不掩饰的八卦目光扫过不速之客的表情，胸脯和屁股，然后扭头给了Brandon一个“你完蛋了”的眼神，踩着高跟靴子走出去。  
“Brandon，”他有段时间没见面的漂亮床伴匆匆瞥过妓女的背影，转过头说道，“好久不见。”  
“好久不见。”他觉得自己的脚被地板冰得有些不听使唤。  
“我能进去吗？”她把风吹得有些发红的脸颊埋在厚实的围巾里取暖。  
Brandon想说不，但他侧过身给她让出路。  
接下来的局面有些失控，她与他寒暄，说着没有营养的客套话，然后脱下外套靠过来，亲吻着他的脖子说“我很想你”，好像从她面前走过的妓女根本不存在。接着就是和上次差不多的情节，她蹲下来为他口交，只不过睡衣变成了包身裙。Brandon则不知道如何体面地推开她，或者自己这次能不能成功硬起来，无论如何，包身裙让她变成了不可多得的尤物。  
如果能硬，他依旧觉得她很辣。  
关于松饼以及电影之夜的幻想和技巧高超的舌头像两个人的手在前后推搡Brandon，让他没个平衡不知道该倒向哪一边，直到电话铃声响起来。今晚的第二位不速之客是Sissy，语音信箱在电话铃后自动播放，Sissy的啜泣声在布满口水声的空气里轻轻爆裂开，像被打开的碳酸饮料。  
“Brandon，你在吗？Brandon……”  
“我真的很需要和你聊聊，听到留言打给我好吗，我真的需要你……”  
“Mark他要和我分手，这次是认真的……Brandon，我该怎么办……”  
“打给我，求你，你是我唯一能说这些话的人了。”  
当语音播放结束时，Brandon想他们都意识到这次的尴尬没人能找借口逃避了。他推开她，垂下脑袋把衣服内裤整理好，有点感觉的阴茎被塞回裤裆里。  
“抱歉。”他看着她站起来。  
“没关系，”她整整裙子，“我们可以——”  
“抱歉。”Brandon罕有地打断她。  
他们目光相对，Brandon不是一个察言观色的专家，但她不规律眨动的眼睛和因为呼吸微微起伏的胸口让他隐约感觉到自己离能松一口气的时刻不远了。  
她直到离开都没有再说任何话，除了走出门后的那句新年快乐，她看上去很平静，听上去又像是快哭了，而Brandon不想去探究是因为什么。  
新年已经过去这么久了。  
他锁好自己的门，再也不想迎接任何访客，踩着还是很凉的地板回到卧室。他躺下时感觉有什么东西缠住了他的脚，而撩开床单才发现是一条红色的蕾丝内裤，被拧成细细一条挂在脚腕和脚趾上。Brandon抽了张纸，俯身把它拽下来。那上面还很潮湿黏糊，泛着Omega信息素的香味和阴道分泌物的骚味，不过幸好Brandon捏着的地方很干燥。  
电话铃又响了起来，Brandon弯腰丢垃圾的手不由自主地停顿，他甚至下意识地屏息，直到Sissy的声音不出意料地传来：  
“Brandon，接电话，求你。”  
“我的头很痛，Brandon，我觉得我要死了……”  
“接电话，求你接电话……”  
“我要死了，Brandon，我真的要死了。”  
留言到此戛然而止，Brandon翕动着鼻翼，缓慢地夺回自己呼吸的能力。那条湿冷的内裤散发出的甜腥味道随着空气无可避免地灌进他的鼻腔，叫他几乎快要吐出来。  
他把它扔到一边，扯开床单跳下床，快步走进客厅，停在电话前面。那座机感受到了他的凝视似的变得很安静，就在他绝望地期待着下一通语音留言时。什么都没有，他站在那里十分钟，看着电话上的提示灯，由着泛酸的胃涨潮一样规律地翻腾。他拿起电话，想象着下一秒它就会响起刺耳的铃声，吓得他松开手，好把他从半是恶心半是困倦的状态里叫醒。可什么都没有，Sissy突然变得沉默，似乎和刚才那个哭喊的人之间出现了断层。  
当脑子里固有的流程被破坏，没人能做到不想太多，Brandon把电话放回去，额头前的头发不听话地滑下来在他眼前晃来晃去。他就那么盯着电话上的灯，借着从窗外透进来的各种灯光，直到眼睛无法在那个方形指示灯上聚焦为止。  
“看在这狗屁事的份上，我没办法，我没……”  
他站得太久了，犯恶心，又困得脑子糊涂，以至于Sissy捂着脸哭泣的声音被按了倒带在他耳边播放。“我想我没什么办法了，我得走……我一秒钟也不能在这儿再呆下去了。”那通电话Brandon没有错过，但是结果并没有因此改变。“你在哪儿？”他问，而一想到布满血污的白色浴室，那只外壳布满汗水的手机几乎要从他手掌里滑落到茶水间的地板上。“别问了，Brandon，别问，求你……”Sissy当时的语气和刚才的听上去一模一样，但她所说的话却是另一种Brandon不想听的东西：“我已经从他公寓里出来了，别来找我。”  
他一直都觉得那是“快来找我”的意思，在他经历过Sissy割开自己的两只手腕倒在血泊里之后。然而Sissy没给他继续说话或劝说的机会，挂断了电话，并且关了电话或者拔掉了电话卡。Brandon反复尝试拨回去，尽管实话是在他接到这通电话前，他的脑子在想地铁上那个订了婚的女人以及她穿着丝袜的大腿，还有那个时候他还不认识的Bruce的轻蔑表情。  
他应该去找她，可是他连Sissy在哪儿都不知道。  
楼下传来的粗鲁鸣笛声代替电话铃让他回神，他转头去看窗外，直到消防车带着这阵噪音驶离公寓前的马路。  
他知道Mark是谁，但不清楚具体的，他听过Sissy和这个人的对话，听过Sissy给他道歉，并且说出关于和好的幻想。他们好像在一起有一段时间了，Brandon不能判断Mark是否能被称作一个阴魂不散的家伙，或者对于这个男人来说，Sissy才是阴魂不散的那个。  
“我爱你。”Sissy在试图挽回时总喜欢说这句话：“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我不想分手，我爱你……”她这时候声音是颤抖且嘶哑的，而每一句“我爱你”往往都伴随着掩面而泣和自顾自摇头的动作。  
Brandon走到窗前盯着忽明忽暗的路灯，把头贴在窗户上，用冰凉的玻璃让自己更清醒一点：一旦他想起那些场景，Sissy的“我爱你”就会在耳边重播个不停。  
为了缓解反胃他逼迫自己转移注意力，于是被塞进脑子的下一盘磁带是关于Marianne的。这联想或许是被“感情关系”这样东西串连起来的，因为Marianne喜欢说关于爱与信念的理论。  
就像她说：“他们不说话，也许只是因为他们不需要用语言沟通。”她喜欢这么解释每天一起相处的人之间的沉默，而Brandon忍不住开始想Sissy是否与她的男朋友有这样的时刻。  
那会是电影之夜，或者早晨的巧克力松饼？两个人要么肩并肩要么面对面坐着，眼睛看着电视或者盘子，观看电影或者吃东西，并且不说话。他们不说话，他们总是在一起，吃饭睡觉，一起做任何事情，所以他们不说话。  
“我爱你，我爱你，别离开我，我不想分手……”  
尖锐又沙哑的呜咽像肥皂泡一样爆裂在空气里，发出噗的一声后变成细小的，冷冰冰的液滴落在Brandon脸上。  
他们不说话，也许只是因为无话可说。他对着玻璃上根本不存在的Marianne的背影想。  
这疯狂又对缓解焦虑毫无用处的冥想告一段落后他才考虑到自己应该把电话拨回去，无论Sissy会不会接。而当他不抱希望地按下那串号码，对面的人出乎意料地很快接起了电话。“哪位？”但那是个陌生的声音，这让Brandon的胃又缩紧，连带着反胃感加重。  
“我想这是Sissy Sullivan的手机。”他干巴巴地说。  
“是的，”听到这话对面的语速变快，“你认识她？”  
“我认识她。”Brandon觉得自己听上去像银行的非真人语音客服。  
“哦，我是公寓的值班前台。很抱歉，Sissy Sullivan暂时不能接你的电话，她……呃，她刚刚被救护车接走。”  
救护车这个词在Brandon肚子上打了一拳。  
“她喝得太醉了，看上去有些不太对劲。”对面继续说：“她在浴缸里跌倒了，撞翻了东西，声音很大……不过谢天谢地，要是声音不大邻居也不会发现她需要帮助。”  
“哪一间急诊室？”他问，嘴里又干又酸。  
“恐怕明天我们才能知道，抱歉。如果你需要，我们可以——”  
他挂掉电话，撑着桌子在胃被绞紧的疼痛中犹豫着是否该去对着马桶真正吐一次。  
然而他知道他其实没什么可吐的，唯一该做的是回到卧室睡觉，等到明天再问清楚她被送到了哪个急诊室。他这么想着，同时无比希望自己脖子后面有根电线，只要拔掉它一切都会安静下来。卧室的窗帘半开着，来自其他楼的灯光把他的卧室照得一半黑一半昏黄，让他看不清床单在床尾被堆成了什么样的形状，又让他看清那条被光染成黑红色的内裤影子拉长，躺在床上的样子。  
妓女离开前玩味的表情和一张笑脸在他眼前混淆，而那张笑脸说：“我们见过面吗，Brandon？如果你今晚有时间，你可以留下来过夜。”  
然后她蹲下身，和那妓女的姿势别无二致，仰头看着他。  
“或者我们可以一起看个电影。你喜欢巧克力松饼吗？我的松饼做得很好。”  
他转过身走向衣橱，拉开那扇门，粗鲁地拽出那些叠好的干净衣服，直到有足够的空间让他把那只藏在后面的箱子拖出来。  
比起之前数量少得可怜的色情杂志被轻松地一股脑倒进垃圾袋，Brandon甚至不需要费任何力气，也不担心会吐在封面女郎那张漂亮脸蛋上。  
尽管他还是觉得恶心，但那不关急救室，色情杂志，电影，和早餐的事。问题在于，他丢下那只塑料箱子想，他只是对大多数床上以外的话题无话可说。  



	12. Chapter 12

“你知道要是被抢劫了打911比坐在这儿发呆有用吧。”  
Brandon连眼睛都懒得抬一下，就知道Bruce在用皮鞋尖踢散落在地上的衣服。平时他会阻止，心情差一点甚至会抓住Bruce的胳膊叫他在门外站着别动，但眼下他一点说话的欲望都没有。  
那支烟快烧到他的指节，Brandon捏着烟蒂把它按灭在放在脚边的烟灰缸里。Bruce还在饶有兴趣地观察他，像观察被钉在试验台上的青蛙，“我把你的领带挂在你衣服旁边了，那个干洗店袋子，”警探说着，继续慢慢悠悠地靠近他，“你能听见我在说什么吗？”  
“谢谢。”Brandon垂着眼睛去摸自己的烟盒。  
Bruce看一眼他的脸，视线移向床边的垃圾桶，然后又去看床上那条结着白色痕迹的蕾丝内裤，最后让目光的环游路线形成一个闭环，把两眼焦距重新集中在Brandon的脸上。不知道警探什么时候收起了笑容，恢复了常见的一脸阴晴不定，他停下脚步没再继续靠近Brandon——这倒是正如Brandon所愿，至少是如了他一部分的愿。  
“你就打算这么坐着？”Bruce过了一会儿又问。  
Brandon看了一眼侧着身双手插兜站在床旁边的警探，眼睛睁得很大，但什么表情都没有。垂在他眼前的头发挡住了Bruce的鼻梁和一只眼睛，而他摸不到自己的打火机去哪了。Brandon把手伸进暖气下面，依旧没摸到那个布满人工划痕的金属小盒子。摸了个空的时候他才想起来Bruce在问他话，但他不想说话：他彻夜未眠，并且似乎可喜可贺地认清了关于自己的一个现实。  
现在他是一只从内部爆炸过的西瓜，之前爆裂时发出的的声音又闷又哑，厚重的皮因此裂开一道足够深的口子逼他把碎成烂泥的东西吐出来。  
他清晰地感觉到自己还是想吐。  
一只塑料壳子的红色打火机凑到他鼻子底下。“别找了，”Bruce大概在他走神联想烂掉的水果时靠了过来，“它在垃圾桶旁边，鬼知道你怎么弄过去的。”  
Bruce的意思大概是借他用一次，他拿过来，点燃自己的烟之后把它还了回去。Bruce低头看他一眼，在烟灰朝着自己掌心落下之前收回手，转过身绕开地上的收纳盒朝床另一边走，弯腰捡起那件被无辜扯出来后直接掉在地上的干净衬衫。Brandon抬头看那个被西装紧紧裹着的肥屁股，然后又注意到Bruce把衬衫抓在手上的动作——接着警探弯下腰，隔着衬衫把那条内裤拎起来扔进垃圾桶，让它和那两只灌满精液的安全套作伴。  
做完这件事之后Bruce好像颇有经验似的将衬衫翻个面，拿它擦了擦手。然后再一次，那件衬衫被丢在了地上，Bruce跨过它走了出去。Brandon能听见警探的脚步声在衣橱附近停顿了一下，而他能想象，Bruce正要打开衣橱的门，再把那张带着坏笑的脸饶有兴致地探进去，像寻找松露的某种动物一样拨开凌乱的衣服堆在半空的柜子里挖掘宝贝。  
什么都没有，他连印着那些网站订阅记录的信用卡账单都撕碎扔了。  
所以脚步只停顿了很短的时间，又继续离Brandon越来越远，他要走了，Brandon想，深吸一口烟，把脑袋靠在和地板一样凉的墙壁上，Robertson警探只喜欢看好玩的东西。  
Brandon夹着烟掸掸烟灰，抬头看了眼悬挂在百叶窗边缘的绳子，它被漏进来的风吹得在小幅度地晃，映在墙上的影子像个悬在Brandon头顶的小号摆锤。  
和空衣橱一样令人觉得索然无味的东西，Brandon眼睛也不眨地看着它想。  
“你有多长时间没吃过东西了？”  
那阵不紧不慢的脚步声随着问句又慢慢靠过来。  
Bruce手里捏着一份达美乐*的外卖单，这让Brandon暂时从反胃的感觉里脱离出来，因为他的确很好奇警探到底是从哪翻来的这张花花绿绿的纸。“你的冰箱是空的，”Bruce继续说，倚着门框把那张单子翻来覆去地看，“吃披萨吗？”  
Brandon不知道自己是否在耳鸣。他就那么看着Bruce，屁股紧贴地板，保持屈起两条腿坐着的姿势抬头朝门口看，而Bruce也看着他。  
他们的对视，应该是毫无意义的那种，持续了几秒，直到Bruce先一步停止浪费时间的行为。  
“吃披萨吗。”Bruce低下头，继续他的看菜单，又问了一遍。  
Brandon怀疑这人在警局面对有听力残障的市民时也是这么办公的，他抿了抿嘴唇，不知道该不该说“不吃”。因为Bruce看上去真的很想吃，而他比起提出自己的主张更愿意什么都不说。  
“那我随便点了。”警探掏出手机一边键入外卖单上的号码一边朝客厅走。  
Bruce似乎是坐在了客厅等外卖，而Brandon依旧和反胃的感觉作伴缩在卧室里，他抽完了这支烟，等待着烟瘾再一次敲门的时刻。外卖来得很快，Brandon能听见Bruce给外卖小子小费的动静。“我只有两块五，”警探显然是叼着烟才听上去有点口齿不清，“够吗小子？”  
他嗅到融化奶酪的味道，还有青椒和橄榄被烤熟的香气，但那一定不是一个全素披萨，Bruce是忠诚的肉食爱好者。Brandon猜应该是火腿或者辣香肠的。  
Bruce捧着那个纸盒走进来，不过问Brandon的任何意见在他旁边坐下。“你就不能把空调打开。”警探抱怨了一句，换了个和Brandon差不多的姿势，把自己蜷起来坐着。“来一块？”Bruce问，烂橘子的味道透过烟雾钻进Brandon的犁鼻器，因为空气太冷闻上去没那么浓。  
Brandon看着他的眼睛，觉得鼻腔发痒。他还需要一支烟，不过当他拿起烟盒就意识到自己的那一包已经空了，于是他又一次转过头去看坐在他旁边的Bruce。  
Bruce挑起眉毛，从口袋里掏出自己的红色烟盒给他。“不来一块？”然后Bruce开始专心对付披萨，他抓起一块拿出来，带着香气四溢的奶酪拉丝和辣香肠片，送到嘴边从悬着奶酪的一角咬下去。  
Brandon看着那双咀嚼食物的红嘴唇，奇妙地感觉到反胃的状态正在从自己腹部上方消退。他不回答Bruce的问题，就像之前几次那样。Bruce也根本不在意，披萨看上去比他更有吸引力，虽然这样一来Brandon就无法确定Bruce在这儿和他一起坐着到底是想干什么。  
而现在不是思考问题的好时机，Brandon偏过头，伸手把那只红色的塑料打火机从Bruce的大衣口袋里拿出来。  
Bruce瞥他一眼，开始啃那块披萨的脆皮部分，“你知道你们公寓禁烟标识贴得到处都是吧，”他用门牙咬碎那又热又香的饼皮，用明显的幸灾乐祸语调说，“被罚款别找我的事。”  
Brandon按动那只打火机，发现哪怕有一点风都得用手挡着才能打着火。  
“谢谢，”他说，把打火机放在烟盒上面。  
Bruce啃完了那块脆皮，吮了吮手指又拿起另一块，他似乎对Brandon看着天花板抽烟的样子很感兴趣，咀嚼的同时眼睛一直黏在Brandon身上，直到Brandon低下头看他。  
Bruce摆出一个似笑非笑的表情，很难说是不是“我就知道”的意思，但警探一定不在乎他脑子想的东西，Brandon很确定。  
在他的注视中Bruce咽下嘴里的披萨，舔了下手指上的酱汁。  
“想喝酒吗？”警探问他，嘴角翘得比刚才更高了点。

“一杯不加冰的Johnnie Walker，给他一杯……你喝什么？”  
Brandon坐在他旁边，眼睛扫过他和酒保的脸，撑着吧台说道：“什么都行。”  
Bruce看他一眼，把烟送到嘴边叼住，蠕动着嘴唇问酒保：“你们有没有推荐？”  
“烈酒还是鸡尾酒？”酒保擦着杯子用胳膊肘把一份酒水单推到他们面前。  
“你听到他说的了，随意，”Bruce看也没看那张单子，掏出打火机点燃烟，“什么样的，哪产的都行。”  
酒保耸了耸肩：“你付钱，听你的。”  
这是他们上次喝酒的那间酒吧，那一次他们坐在相反方向的橱窗边上，靠着狭长的木桌。Brandon转身看了眼窗户上那些暖黄色的彩灯，印证自己确实没记错。Bruce上一次喝的也是Johnnie Walker，也许在遇见好酒之前警探的选择会一直保持不变。  
但其实他现在一点也不适合喝酒，他甚至不知道自己为什么会答应Bruce的邀请，总不能是因为上一次Bruce欠他六十三块钱这次他要喝回来，而且就算已经感觉不到恶心，他的胃也依旧泛着酸水，同时饥饿感越来越强。他该吃一块披萨再出门的，Bruce把那个盒子留在了在他卧室里，而那里面至少还有一半没吃完的披萨。  
喝出毛病就得和Sissy一起进急救室，他突然想到这个，但当酒保把子弹杯放在他面前时，柠檬的味道又让他没脱离混沌的脑子变清爽了一点。“龙舌兰配柠檬汽水，低度数无糖饮品。”酒保说道，然后把另一只手里的琥珀色威士忌放在Bruce手边。“谢了。”Bruce夹着烟拿起杯子，转头看向一点动作都没有的Brandon问道：“你应该知道这该怎么喝吧。”  
Brandon把思绪从急救室的白色墙壁和不舒服的硬坐垫椅子之间找回来。他看着Bruce，把那双眼睛里的嘲弄和不耐烦照单全收，尽管他已经开始不那么喜欢来自Bruce的这些东西了。他想念那张被吃了一半的披萨，再一次后悔没接过其中一块吃下去：他的胃有些疼，可能会疼一晚上。  
“怎么了？”Bruce挑起眉毛，躲开他的视线又呷了一口酒，“你别告诉我你刚才在厕所里嗑药了。”  
他才发现自己一直在盯着Bruce看。  
Bruce则转移了注意力，眯起眼睛饶有兴趣地盯着吧台后面那堵墙上的涂鸦，那都是些意味不明的喷溅在墙上的色块，看上去像是有什么人吐了，只不过胆汁是五颜六色的。Brandon对这种艺术兴趣不大，他决定在Bruce接下来的嘲讽来之前喝掉那杯酒，低度数无糖，他默念这两个词，抬头把它一口气喝下去。  
的确没有想象中的辛辣，他也没被呛出眼泪，甚至酒精下肚之后胃痛被热乎乎的感觉所麻痹。好极了，他就这么一天之内体验了烟和酒两种东西的绝妙好处，一个让脑子舒服，一个驱赶胃痛。他想自己找到了Bruce烟酒不断的原因，同时开始回想些出门前的场景——他把自己关在浴室里用冷水洗脸，而Bruce站在外面抽烟。  
“你要把自己淹死在里面吗？”Bruce的声音和烟味顺着门缝钻进他的耳朵鼻子。“快点，”没等他回答警探又催促道，“我要撒尿。”  
Brandon抬头看着镜子里湿漉漉的脸，他感觉到有水从眉毛上滑进眼角。  
“刚才我就想尿了，”Bruce又含混地说，“你家地板可真他妈冷。”  
他可真该禁止Bruce用他的马桶，好看看这家伙下一次会不会直接尿在地板上。  
“你喝醉了？”Bruce的声音听上去有些不可思议。  
“没有。”Brandon不再去看那张永远摆不出好脸色的肥脸蛋，把袖珍的杯子放下。  
于是他没看见Bruce又摆出了看他在公寓里抽烟时的那种幸灾乐祸的样子。“再给他来一杯，”Brandon只听到Bruce的声音，“和刚才一样的。”  
Brandon抬头看酒保拿走那只子弹杯给他调酒的动作，用余光观察到Bruce按灭烟头的手，“能给我一支吗，”他问，终于低下头去看坐在旁边的警探。Bruce哼了一声，抬手把口袋里干瘪的烟盒和塑料打火机都掏出来放在吧台上。Brandon又恢复了沉默，拿过烟盒打开看了一眼，从仅剩的两根里面随便抽出一根，然后学Bruce点烟的样子，比之前更熟练地一只手护住打火机一只手按下它。  
“不赖。”在他把打火机还回去的时候Bruce撑着下巴如此评价道。  
酒又被送到了面前，Bruce也收回视线继续喝完自己那杯，然后让酒保替自己续杯。就在酒保拿起酒瓶时，一个梳着黑色波浪卷发的女人从后门走进来，打开吧台的门招呼酒保：“Jill，出来一下。”  
酒保似乎微不可闻地叹了口气：“我在工作。”  
“要紧的事。”  
Brandon夹着烟拿着那只子弹杯看向那个黑头发女人，他还没醉，很容易就能分辨出那是个漂亮女人，以及她涂的红色口红很配黑色的卷发。  
“稍等一下。”酒保放下酒瓶，“你要是等不及就自己续吧，多少都只算一杯的钱。”  
看得出来这句话打消了Bruce发火的念头，本来他的眉毛都拧起来了，即使正盯着那个黑头发女人，Brandon也能猜到Bruce那张喝了酒就发红的小嘴本来都酝酿了什么级别的污言秽语。  
酒保走了出去，而Bruce也不客气，吸了吸鼻子拿起酒瓶给自己的杯子倒了半满。Brandon目送酒保和那个女人从后门离开，他注意到暖黄色吊灯在她被牛仔裤包裹的屁股下面映出两道黑色的弧线。漂亮的弧线，他依旧擅长鉴赏这个，也依旧这么觉得，但就像他失去饥饿感的胃一样，他无法调动脑子里以往会配合他的那一部分做更多文章。他能做的只有看着，没办法勾勒更具体的线条再涂上或深或浅的肤色，好在自己的想象里投入一颗石子听见一点回响。  
而几乎在门被关上的同时，他意识到Bruce在看他。  
他转过头去验证这点，接着发现Bruce就是在毫不掩饰地看他，一边小酌一边享受他的表演。他明明记得上一次来这儿时发疯的那个是Bruce，这人喝了五杯一点水都不掺的高度数威士忌，还在停车场吻他。  
现在警探倒是不紧不慢了。  
Brandon再一次感受到若有似无的疼痛从胃附近传来，他错开与Bruce相交的视线，拿起那杯酒像刚才一样把龙舌兰喝到见底。他怀疑这次酒保忘了倒汽水进去，它尝起来远比上一杯辛辣，还差点冲进他的鼻腔让他吐出来。  
“所以就因为这个？”  
Bruce的语调在最后一个词的地方稍微扬起来。  
Brandon把烟送到嘴唇之间吸一口：“因为什么。”  
“你喜欢看娘们儿的屁股，”Bruce听上去轻飘飘的，像在讨论明天早上该吃什么，“但是你又觉得自己这样太他妈奇怪了。”  
Brandon夹住自己的烟，幅度更大地呼吸。比他习惯的味道更呛更浓的烟雾在他鼻子里转了一圈，差点因为走得太快呛进气管抹杀了本身所能带来的爽快。烟酒的味道又于此交织在一起，在Brandon身上形成一种熟悉的、令人不悦的刺鼻气味。  
总是缠着Bruce信息素强行买一送一的气味。  
或许他该出门去抽完这支烟，至少看笑话的人不在他能自在点，尤其是看笑话的人还是Bruce。他该死的脑子主动帮他联想到Sissy撞见他登录色情聊天室的那次。Sissy闯进浴室看见他在浴室自慰，Sissy笑着说记得关他妈的门，他冲出来推搡Sissy，直到她被吓得无法笑得出来。然后Sissy坐在他桌子边，拿着啤酒，打开了他的电脑，盯着屏幕上的裸体女人看。  
“你是Brandon的女朋友吗，你想玩吗？我知道Brandon喜欢我做什么。”  
他合上电脑，不过Sissy看上去并不惊讶，在这之前她刚刚说了“我很抱歉，Brandon”，而她看着Brandon的样子似乎只有些惊魂未定和难过。  
然后Sissy离开了他的公寓。  
录像带又被倒回去。“你想从我这儿得到什么，你想要什么，”他这么摇晃着Sissy问她，“你为什么要来这儿？！”  
“Brandon！”Sissy的回应只有尖叫，“滚开！”  
“你真这么想？”  
问句打断了他的幻想，Brandon看向Bruce的脸，有那么一秒钟怀疑警探可能根本什么都没说。  
警探皱起眉，嘻笑的表情消失不见。Bruce似乎已经盯了他好一阵了，看到他回神才低下头去拿烟盒里的最后一支烟。“你他妈什么都没听见是吧。”Bruce点燃自己的烟，抽了一口之后手指夹着它摸了摸眉毛，眼睛再一次扫过Brandon的脸：“再来一杯？”  
你想要什么？Brandon发觉现在自己也想抓着Bruce问同样的问题。抓着，并且摇晃Bruce的肩膀。  
可警探不是赖在他家不走的小可怜虫。  
“老天，”Bruce察觉到了他的不对劲，嘟囔着用Brandon能听见的音量自言自语，“这就又开始了。”  
你想要什么？  
他觉得自己还是去外面待着比较好。  
“算了，”Bruce的声音比他抬屁股的动作早了半秒钟传过来，“你还是把自己灌醉才好受点。”  
一只方底圆口的玻璃杯被送到他鼻子下面，然后是威士忌酒瓶。  
“看来龙舌兰对你没用，”Bruce说着也给这只杯子倒了半满，“试试这个。”  
Bruce倒完之后用眼睛衡量了一下酒到了杯子的哪个位置，又补上一点。“如果墨西哥佬的东西没用，这个总会有用的。”Bruce拧上瓶盖把酒放回原位，叼着烟看着Brandon的脸补充道：“反正是他说的，多少都算一杯的钱。”  
Brandon也看着他，眼睛和屁股都像是被磁铁吸住了一样无法动弹。  
“你的确挺变态的，不过，操。”  
Bruce低下头不再看他，夹住烟把它从嘴边挪开，故意或无意地停顿一下吸了口气，然后拿起自己的杯子说道：“你他妈想得是不是也太多了点。”  
Brandon不知道自己该如何回应这个观点，他实在不懂Bruce到底在进行何种讨论，并且他的喉咙好像还想伸出两只无形的手抓住Bruce然后问“你想要什么”。  
“喝了它，”Bruce发现没人应和自己之后伸出手敲了敲Brandon眼前的玻璃杯，“你从来没试过喝到醉得站不起来是不是？”  
Brandon盯着Bruce的侧脸，发现警探的胡子在灯光下是更淡的姜黄色。  
“那感觉很好？”他灭了手里的烟头，努力摆脱妄想和疑问跟上话题，尽管他相信自己听上去比鱼罐头还干巴巴。  
“自己试试看。”  
Bruce喝光自己的那杯，转头挑了挑眉毛看向他。

如果他没听错，Bruce确实在笑。  
这很奇怪，他们刚刚差点踩在一个泛着鱼腥味的水坑里，一辆引擎声巨大的摩托擦着人行道飞过去震得人耳朵疼，这两件事几乎是连在一起发生的，而Bruce居然等它们过去之后放慢脚步笑了起来。  
不过，还是有一种可能性，就是，Brandon喝得太多了，笑声是他的幻觉，本身那可能只是Bruce踩到什么垃圾发出的声音。  
Bruce大概会是个诱供高手——Brandon很少喝这么多，也很少听别人的话喝这么多。他感觉到自己的头在隐隐作痛，并且走路不稳，要是前面没有Bruce，他很可能会按照自己糊涂的想法拐进什么巷子里。  
警探插着兜走在前面，等红灯的时候随意踢开了一只空易拉罐，那是从垃圾桶里掉出来的。“你还好吗？”好像只有站住不动时Bruce才会想起来后面还跟着一个人，而Brandon不知道该怎么回答，他只想快点回公寓去，但是脑子又昏沉，让人越走越慢。“你在笑什么？”于是他问，试图用对话来让自己变得清醒。“什……”Bruce反问到一半就听懂了，“刚才那个骑摩托的？”  
“对。”Brandon停在路灯边，靠着它抬头呼出一口白气。天很冷，但他喝酒喝得浑身发热。  
“那个色情狂变态，”Bruce说着又按了两下行人绿灯的按钮，直到它滴滴作响，“在屁股上面纹了个‘我喜欢FO的汁’。”  
Brandon低头看他：“什么是FO？”  
“女性Omega。”Bruce吸吸鼻子，“你上网看A片没见过这个关键字吗？”  
Bruce的语言逻辑和对话内容听上去很清楚，看得出来警探离喝醉还差得远。Brandon嗯了一声表示自己想起来了，然后在听到长且刺耳的滴声之后站直身子跟着Bruce穿过一个人都没有的马路。“你想抽烟吗？”Bruce停在一家24小时便利店门前，拍了拍口袋之后回头看Brandon：“抽烟，想不想。”  
不至于醉得听不清你说什么，Brandon这样想着摇了摇头，他今天的尼古丁和酒精摄入量够多的了，尽管这让他很爽，既不会胃痛，又快乐得像是踩着棉花云朵走路，但再多一点他大概真的得进急救室了。“那你在这儿等着。”Bruce掏出钱夹，用它其中一个角指了指地面，“就在这儿，站好了别乱跑。”  
“你可以用手铐。”Brandon又找了面墙靠着，并且伸手指了指便利店门口锁自行车用的架子。  
Bruce好像翻了个白眼又好像没有，他看不清。  
很快Bruce就出来了，手里捏着一张小票。“走了，”他对着Brandon摆动两下手指，“里面那个人跟我说你不能吐在他们的玻璃上。”  
Brandon咳嗽一声，收紧了围巾从墙边站直身子，“我挺好的，”他看着Bruce的后脑勺说，“不想吐。”  
“十个吐在大街上的醉鬼里面十二个都是这么说的。”Bruce把小票揉成一团塞进口袋，回头瞥他一眼：“快点，前面就是你家了。”  
“我比较倾向于叫它‘公寓’，”Brandon加快速度走了两步又慢慢停下，“还有，谁他妈给我灌了那么多酒，警探？”  
Bruce叼着烟转过身，谁知道他什么时候拆开了烟盒的包装。“你还不如吐在马路上算了，”Bruce拧着眉毛看Brandon，烟头在他嘴唇间忽明忽暗的，“话真多。”  
Brandon并不太能领会Bruce这句话的意思，他确实很醉，但比起吐他更想坐下，因为他的脑子实在是昏沉得很。“那我不说话，”他这么低声说着又一次靠在墙上，“继续。”  
这回轮到Bruce听不懂他了。警探盯着他看了一会儿，仿佛需要确定他是不是真的醉得需要休息或帮助，而Brandon就那么靠着墙无声地呼吸，感受着人行道在他脚下晃。他和Bruce对视一眼，什么也没打算传递给对方，不过Bruce注意到他的表情之后开始转着圈扫视四周的建筑物。“走，”终于警探发现了他想去的对方，灭了烟用下巴给Brandon指路，“过马路。”  
当他站在药店门口时Bruce还回头看了他一眼，似乎害怕下一秒他就会夺门而出跑到马路上被车撞翻。怎么可能呢，Brandon围着卖幼儿食品的货架蜗牛似的缓慢绕圈，他腿沉得都快走不动路了。  
Bruce买了一瓶不需要处方的药和一瓶水，在结账前又想起来什么一样走回去去找药房值班的人。“这张处方还能拿药吗，”空无一人的药店让Brandon很轻易听见了Bruce的话，“就……这些药。”然后是纸被展开的声音，值班的人似乎看了看那张处方，接着说道：“不行，亲爱的，你已经用它取过一次药了。”  
“我知道了。”Brandon抬头去看，正好看见Bruce在把一张叠好的纸塞进钱夹。他不知道该说什么，告诉Bruce处方只能用一次还是说你是不是也喝醉了，他现在唯一知道的就是架子上的复合水果泥看上去还挺好吃的。很快Bruce结了帐朝他走过来，“走吧，”警探说，“我们去外面解决……你的问题。”  
有那么一瞬间他以为Bruce指的是尿急之类的问题，但等他被安置在门口的台阶上之后他才明白Bruce要让他吃药。“把它吃了，两粒。”Bruce也坐在他旁边，瓶装水丢到他大腿上。  
Brandon打开药瓶倒出两粒吃下去，用水把它们送进胃里。冰凉的水把他从摇晃的世界里短暂地带回到冬天的坚硬台阶上，他拧好瓶盖，把水瓶竖着放在腿上双手握着，转头去看又在点烟的警探。你这么抽早晚要得肺癌，Brandon想，烟雾熏得他眼睛有点涩。  
Bruce很快察觉到了自己被注目这件事，他转过头也去看醉鬼，然后低头瞄了眼自己的皮鞋尖：“你又怎么了。”  
“我在等药生效。”他说。  
Bruce被他逗笑了，以至于被烟呛了一口。“操。”警探埋头咳嗽，手夹着烟举在耳朵旁边：“那你在这儿坐一晚上吧。”  
“那是什么？”Brandon问，“处方。”  
Bruce看他一眼。  
“当然是他妈的药。”警探又咳了几声，等到一切相安无事之后继续享受自己的烟。他们都闭了一会儿嘴，直到Bruce呼出一口烟开启了一个新的话题：  
“真有那么不得了？”  
“你喝醉了还是我喝醉了，”Brandon的声音念咒似的格外低且含糊，“什么？”  
“今天这件事，”Bruce眯起眼吸烟，扭头看他，“你不吃不喝的。”  
Brandon也低下头：“嗯哼？”  
“表现得像杀了老婆要骗保的已婚Alpha。”Bruce把头转回去，看着街对面的干洗店补充道。  
Brandon因为这个古怪的比喻用头顶着矿泉水瓶笑了起来。  
“你真的办过这种案子？”然后他问，额头被塑料瓶盖顶出一个浅浅的红印。“不止一次，”Bruce叼着烟哼了一声，“大多数从查保单就能破案。”  
“保额多少，”Brandon弓腰改用脸颊抵着瓶盖，“最多和最少的。”  
“几万英镑到几十万英镑的都有，”Bruce歪头摸摸眉毛，“总有穷鬼连好保险都买不起。”  
Brandon又笑起来。  
Bruce则又摸出一支烟，把它夹在指间：“所以这事儿就这么不得了？”  
说真的，这可真不是一个能讨论的话题，至少对于他来说的确如此。讨论他硬盘的David，讨论他性生活的Sissy……谁他妈会把这些东西和别人拿来讨论。但是眼下他喝醉了，他迟钝的脑子并不能像平时一样激烈地作出回应，而且挑起话头的人是Bruce——和他睡过无数次的聪明烂人Bruce。  
于是他的话听上去像是某种避重就轻的证词：“正常人不把那种话纹在屁股上，长官。”  
Bruce咧开嘴发出尖锐刺耳的笑声。  
“考虑一下。”Bruce用燃着的烟屁股点燃另一支烟，然后把完整的那支递给Brandon：“那句话还挺适合你的。”  
迟早我也要因为你的教唆得肺癌，Brandon接过烟时又开始了胡思乱想，然后说道：“那你该纹个什么，长官？”  
这是醒酒药初见成效后产生的报复心态，他不否认。  
“滚蛋。”Bruce收起夸张的笑，捏着烟头对准他干净的棕色皮鞋丢过去。

他们回到Brandon的公寓时已经快一点钟了，烟和酒的味道和洗衣剂的味道形成强烈对比，提醒着他们到底发疯喝了多少又抽了多少，Brandon逼迫Bruce脱掉外套和鞋子，而他把自己扒得只剩下T恤和内裤，好让自己闻着没那么可怕。  
“别他妈摔了，”Bruce坐在地板上靠着沙发说，“你要洗澡的话。”  
有潜在的风险，但他还是把自己洗了一遍，解酒药还挺有效果，他能感觉到地板已经不随着他的脚步摇晃了。而当他从浴室里出来，Bruce已经睡着了，保持着坐着的姿势趴在沙发上一动不动。Brandon走过去，扳着警探的肩膀让他脸朝上靠着，好让他不至于被口水或者别的什么呛死。  
Bruce睡得很沉，听话地把身子转了过来。  
真难得，Brandon想，缓慢地坐在沙发上。他能听见Bruce的呼吸声，催着他睡觉一样富有规律，而这也真的重新让他全身都变得沉重起来，包括眼皮。在均匀的呼吸声里，他很快陷入了无意识的状态。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> Domino's，一家连锁披萨店


	13. Chapter 13

“操。”  
Bruce捂着脸从沙发上爬起来，尽管他眼前一片黑，但是还是很明显地感觉到自己的头重重向下沉了一下。但这还算不上什么可怕的宿醉——比他曾经隔三岔五要经历的那种好多了。Bruce用力揉了揉眼睛把头抬起来，等待着视力恢复正常的同时四处看：又是Sullivan的客厅，不过这次他连衣服都没脱，屁股就坐在被他捂热的地板上，脚上只穿着袜子。  
他想起来了，昨天他带着Sullivan去喝酒，虽然喝到最后气氛不算差，但是Sullivan被灌得很醉，于是他只能给Sullivan喂了药再把人带回原处。他没觉得自己喝多，直到现在也是，可是坐在地板上靠着沙发睡着实在是比喝醉了还不如，他是怎么忍受冰凉的地板和这个别扭的姿势睡着的？  
“早安。”一个声音从他头顶上飘进耳朵。  
“早上好，”Bruce打个哈欠，追着Brandon的声音抬头，“几点了？”  
接着是玻璃互相碰撞的声音。“六点五十。”Brandon简短地回答，然后问道：“喝水吗？”“多谢。”Bruce左手继续揉眼睛，尽力睁大它们去看Brandon把水杯放在哪儿了。他身上味道不好闻，又没衣服可换，Bruce只能指望一杯冰水能让嘴巴里不再泛着异味，不然他可能会被自己恶心得吐出来。  
“你要洗澡吗？”Brandon看着他，而Bruce抬头能看见Brandon穿着一条灰蓝色的平角裤和白色衬衫。他还嗅到了洗衣液的味道，Bruce拿起水杯送到嘴边，不像他自己身上的这些，它们显然是干净的衣服。这家伙昨天肯定洗过澡了，他记得自己听见了水声。你昨天晚上怎么不记得问，Bruce在心里小声发了句牢骚，又看在这杯水的份上暂时把对Sullivan的评价从“自私自利的王八蛋”这个级别稍微向上提高了一点。  
这小子总归不是太没良心，在花了他那么多钱喝酒之后。  
“来不及了，”Bruce放下空杯子，在地板上挪了挪屁股扶着沙发找了个支点站起来，“不能迟到。”  
“最近还是很忙？”Brandon站在书架旁边看着他收拾自己的衬衫和领带。  
“比之前好点，联调局的人暂时不在我们这儿。”Bruce动用自己不甚清醒的大脑思考自己是不是说得太多了，然后又开始想自己的衬衫是不是被自己睡觉时毫无察觉地扯得松松垮垮。他低下头看一眼紫色的衬衫，发现果然它的下半截从裤子里被抽了出来，像个软绵绵的麻袋一样耷拉在肚皮上面。“但是也没人说能休息。”他单手撑开裤腰把衬衫塞回去，勉强让它看着没什么褶皱，“你从报纸上还是哪儿看到的，”他问，抬头扫一眼Brandon的表情，“我不知道你还对社会新闻感兴趣。”  
“就是问问，这两个月你好像总是在加班。”Brandon的声音听上去很轻，“我看过一个案子，圣诞节之前的事情，一个女Beta，疑似因为入室抢劫被谋杀那个。”  
“那件事。”Bruce哼了一声表示自己知道他在说什么：“前段时间结案了。”  
“结果是什么？”  
Bruce解开领带重新打好它，拧着眉毛答道：“很他妈荒唐的误杀。”  
这似乎就足够满足Brandon作为好市民的好奇心了，Bruce趁着这人安静的功夫对着架子上那块小小的屏幕正了正领带结，然后是衬衫领子。“我得走了，”他说，尽管不知道为什么要把这话说得这么一本正经，“那就……改天见？”  
Bruce挠了挠鼻尖，看Brandon一眼。  
Brandon也看着他，眉毛好像扬起来一点，手垂在灰蓝色的平角裤旁边。  
这颜色倒是和他眼睛挺像的，Bruce想，感觉不出Sullivan是不是还有问题。看在半瓶苏格兰威士忌的份上，Sullivan最好是恢复正常了，Bruce回想起那一屋子的乱七八糟，意识到现在Sullivan的卧室里可能还是垃圾场一样。“记得……”他边说边转身去找自己的大衣，“叫房屋清洁的人来。”  
“嗯？”Brandon停下拿杯子的手，抬眼看他。  
Bruce套上衣服，转过身看Brandon。“你的……”他琢磨了一下该怎么说，同时觉得他们聊的东西更奇怪了，“屋子。”  
Brandon眨了眨那双圆眼睛（Bruce头一次发现它们居然有这么圆，颜色还能这么淡），听明白这不符合Bruce风格的委婉说辞之后继续伸手把Bruce用过的杯子拿起来。“等到九点钟，”Brandon说道，走进厨房收起自己的杯子，“让他们上班时间来。”  
听上去是正常了，Bruce蹲下穿鞋，恢复了正常的敷衍态度：“有道理。”  
“你不吃点东西？”  
伴随着这句话而来的是起身时让人眼冒金星的眩晕感。Bruce被自己绊了一脚，身子朝着地板歪斜两下才站稳，“你说什么，”Bruce靠住墙，低头等着耳鸣和眼前的白色斑点消失，“什么东西？”  
说完他又失去平衡一样朝前倒，而这次一只手扶着他的肩膀把他推了回去。  
“吃东西，”Brandon放慢语速又轻声说了一遍，“你看着低血糖得厉害，Bruce。”  
“操，”Bruce揉着脸扬起脑袋，“你有什么吃的，除了冷披萨。”  
平时他不会因为不吃饭晕成这样，别说是Sullivan家磁场特殊，他想，或者说人怪所以房子也怪？  
他听见Brandon走远又回来，终于能看清东西的眼睛帮他认出来Brandon手里拿着的是半袋吐司。“谢谢。”Bruce觉得自己快把一个月的谢谢都说完了，他伸手去拿那个袋子，想起来右手刚摸过鞋之后又触电一样骂着脏话把它收回来换成左手。  
Brandon垂下眼睛瞥他的手，替他打开袋子。  
Bruce看Brandon一眼，连脚趾都抗拒着再道一次谢。他吸了吸鼻子，把左手从那个大小刚好的口里伸进去，抓了半打吐司中最上面的两片拿出来。常温白吐司，肯定不是从冰箱里找到的，味道还算新鲜，带着股正常食物该有的香气，引诱着Bruce同时咬住两片，再把它们嚼碎了吞下去。  
“谢谢。”显然香喷喷的面包让他的脑子罢工了一秒，在他把手抽出来的时候。  
妈的。  
他避开Brandon总是显得直勾勾的注视，专注于随着咀嚼的动作抖个不停的胡须……搔得他自己有点痒。  
“不客气。”Brandon重新束好袋子，把它随手丢在咖啡桌上。  
Bruce以最快的速度把两块吐司塞进嘴巴，在口腔粘膜被撑得发疼的时候莫名其妙联想到给Sullivan口交时的类似感觉。  
“我得走了。”他艰难地咽下吐司，把带着面包渣的手塞进口袋，转身去开Sullivan反锁的门。  
这可真他妈的见了鬼了。

他趁着上班前十分钟的时候钻进便利店买了带香味的信息素消除喷雾，把自己从头到脚喷了一遍。好歹让他闻上去不再像是从垃圾堆里睡醒跑来上班的，尽管用带香味的信息素消除喷雾等于和所有人说“我昨天晚上刚睡了一个来路不明的Alpha”。  
可他既没有睡谁，那个Alpha也算不上来路不明，去他妈的。  
做好被盯着看的准备之后Bruce推开警局的门走进去。“早上好，Bruce。”门口的两个人忙着喝咖啡整理文件，匆匆和他道早安，而拐角桌边的人在聊花边新闻看也没看他。这让他顺利地走到了办公室门口，还不错，他想，这帮蠢蛋知道忙自己的事情就好。  
“Bruce。”还没等他庆祝一下今天的好运气一个声音就叫住了他。  
“哦，嗨。”Bruce松开门把手转了半圈面对自己的上司：“早上好。”  
体脂过低的中年女性对他挑了挑眉毛说道：“到我办公室来。”  
他哪有说不的权利。Bruce点头，伸手揉了揉鼻子，跟在穿了矮高跟鞋后比他还高的上司屁股后面一路往走廊尽头走去。  
他走进那间办公室时发现里面暖气开得格外大，老板们当然可以随便浪费电，Bruce忍住做怪表情的冲动，拉开椅子隔着办公桌坐下和她面对面。  
“你最近怎么样，”她脱掉自己的短西装外套搭在椅子上，说着抬眼看Bruce，“你升职我还没给你道一声祝贺。”  
Bruce再也控制不住自己的面部肌肉，深呼吸着做了个扬起眉毛的表情。相信他，本来他的样子会更夸张，他竭尽所能去控制了。“这个……还不错？”他把手叠在一起放在大腿上，两根拇指朝上互相磨蹭，“就是最近挺忙的，”他耸肩，“你也知道，连着两个案子。”  
“我知道，所以我才叫你来。”  
皮包骨女士打开电脑，拿起咖啡杯呷了一口冒着白气的黑咖啡，检查了一遍自己的邮箱之后才不紧不慢地继续说：“你上次去Jensen医生那里是什么时候？”  
好了，这才是正题，Bruce忍住叹气外加翻白眼的冲动，抓住扶手坐直身子。“两个多月前，大概。”他摸着自己裤子上不知道哪来的线头对这个老女人撒谎，实际上得三个月还要多了，上一次他去看心理医生是独居女Beta那个案子刚开始的时候。  
他的上司收着下巴看他。  
“三个月。”Bruce扯下那根线头，扫一眼她的表情。“你也知道，”他揉了揉那根线头把它塞进口袋，开始为自己辩解，“最近确实挺忙的。”  
“下一次心理评估快到日子了，Bruce。”  
这句话像麻绳一样扭紧了Bruce的胃。  
“哦，”他只能干巴巴地回应，“我还没收到通知。”  
“这周五之前你应该就会收到消息了。”她继续喝自己的咖啡，看上去好像根本不需要任何食物来填饱肚子。  
“我会准备的。”Bruce觉得自己一个月都不会有什么好心情了。  
他的上司对此以轻哼一声做回应。“还有，William打电话时提到你，”皮包骨女士开始打字回复邮件，“他说，‘Clifford想知道你最近怎么样’。”  
哦，这可真是两个让Bruce更加没脾气的名字。  
女上司甚至懒得看一眼他是否听到这话后老实了不少，继续说：“相信我，和朋友谈论我们共同认识的人不是我的爱好，我也不相信只有你远在爱丁堡的老朋友挂念你——William把你当他的儿子。”  
操，你他妈能不能别——  
Bruce几乎是本能地吸气，然后抬头看了眼天花板：他的舌头被割了一样不知道该对这尴尬的形容说点什么。  
“看在你的……朋友和评估的份儿上，”皮包骨女士趁着他无言以对的当口，以留了那么点情面的方式说道，“去看心理医生。”  
“我这周要去调查那个男孩的幼儿园。”Bruce垂下头抬眼看她，吸了吸鼻子。  
“Thomas带他的实习生去，”她一点表情也没有，“我给你半天假。”  
这可真是一点拒绝的余地都没有了。“好。”于是Bruce说，他顺手扯了扯衣领，发觉自己有些出汗：“等我预约了确定的时间。”  
皮包骨女士看他一眼，从抽屉里摸出眼镜戴上：“我等你的消息，Bruce。”  
“好。”他明白这是可以走的意思，站起来揉了揉鼻子例行公事地道别：“再见。”  
“再见。”

等他坐在自己位置上，第一件事情要做的事情就是用臭脸驱赶不知道为什么打算靠过来的麻杆，然后是打开电脑从收藏夹里翻出那个三个月不用的网站，找到那个姓Jensen的医生点击“预约”。很难说事情巧或者不巧，这位医生这周只有今天下午和周五有空。Bruce不想浪费能提早下班的周五，所以显而易见，他其实没什么选择权。  
Bruce匆匆提交了预定申请，找出钱包里那张名片确认了一下地址，然后给皮包骨女士发短信通知预约时间是下午一点半到三点。回复来得很快，“好的”，只有一个词，看不出她是满意还是不满意。  
去他妈的满意不满意，Bruce滑动屏幕看了眼那些垃圾短信和夹在中间的几条陈旧的约炮往来，最后瞟了一眼Sullivan的号码，把手机丢回桌子上，逼着自己把刚才听到的肉麻话忘掉。  
可能他也需要像Sullivan那样用更简单的方式解决烦恼，不同是他不会觉得那有什么不正常的。Bruce这么想着又把手机拿回来，打开短信界面向下一直翻直到底。  
那些个号码是他刚来纽约没几个月的时候得到的，而其中大部分他总共也只睡过一两次。Bruce挨个点开那些聊天页面，发现里面的内容比他和Sullivan往来的短信还单调……该死的他为什么想到Sullivan那儿去了？  
心理医生这个词就让他从头到脚都紧张，Bruce觉得嘴巴里渴得很，而吞咽少得可怜的口水又让他喉咙疼痛，像是某块软骨被勒断了一样。  
“你已经好转许多了，Bruce。”那个心理医生年轻到让人觉得不可靠的地步，而她的屋子里总有新鲜的绣球花或者马蹄莲。  
“坚持用药，下一次再来事情会变得更好，我对你有信心。”  
Bruce低下头拉开抽屉，拨开废纸，备用钥匙，笔记本，急救室的圆珠笔，摸索出那两个橙色的瓶子。他还有两瓶放在公寓里——床头柜的第一层，一拉开抽屉就能看见。  
需要坦白的是，他从没按时吃过药，更多时候只在噩梦或者梦魇发作时挣扎着爬起来吞下比正常量多或者少的几颗，然后躺下等着，直到困得失去意识。这更像是可卡因的替代品，合法的，安全的，不那么好用的替代品。  
他很长时间没碰过可卡因或者别的什么了，为了他妈的正常日子，为了他妈的警察职位，为了他妈的——  
“你为什么哭呢？”  
稚嫩又清脆的声音在他耳边响起，而Bruce知道这只是个该死的幻觉。攥住那两个橙色药瓶好像能让这个幻觉持续得更长一点似的，他死死地抓着它们，拇指绷得很紧，几乎让他的掌根都在发麻。  
“别哭，”那个女孩继续隔着电话说，“你需要帮忙吗？”  
Bruce低下头让脸对着抽屉，他的手机因为这个举动滑进了那堆废纸里，屏幕短暂地亮了一下，显示过一条提示也没有的锁屏后又暗下去。  
“如果你需要，我可以替你打急救电话，别担心，我们上课学过该怎么做。”  
Bruce闭上眼睛把药瓶贴到自己额头上，忍住那些真的有可能从鼻子和嘴里冒出来的愚蠢声响，他用力吸自己的鼻子，好像只是出现了粉尘过敏或者感冒的症状。那些傻蛋最好别盯着他看。  
“我不知道你在经历什么，先生，你需要有人帮你打急救电话吗？”  
他把自己的拇指捏得没有知觉了，药瓶则因为他的汗开始打滑。  
是的，是的，是的。他咬紧牙，把头几乎塞进抽屉。  
“或者你需要和别人谈谈？”得不到回答的女孩又换了个思路，“Dad说有些事情和别人谈谈就会感觉好很多。”  
别走，别挂电话，求你。求你。  
“我能知道你的名字吗，先生？我的名字是——”  
“Stacey。”  
Bruce把脸贴在冰凉的地板上，在咳嗽从嗓子里涌出来之前艰难地吐字。泪水几乎要呛进他的气管里让他没法说话，他必须得咳嗽，在他被呛死之前，可他在被呛死之前，他必须得说点什么阻止对方挂断电话。  
“你认识我吗？”小女孩停顿了一下问道。  
我想是的，他用额头贴着那块带着一道裂痕的瓷砖用力呼吸，我想是的。  
“Bruce？”  
一只手在他肩膀上拍了一下。  
因为信号不稳定而模糊的声音消失了，他现在听到的全是Thomas的问话和其他桌子上键盘被敲击的声音。  
“你还好吗？”  
他抹掉眼泪，操他妈的它们满脸都是。“没什么，”他说着把药瓶和手机都拿出来装进口袋，“粉尘过敏。”  
和同事的眼神接触不可避免，Thomas，麻杆，还有卷毛都在看着他，再远一点的桌子旁边的人倒是没注意这边的动静。“老毛病，”他随口扯谎，捏捏鼻子站起来，尽量少说话，“我去吃药……处理一下。”  
他站在厕所旁边，用直饮水把药片送进肚子，然后拉开厕所门朝里面走，找了个隔间钻进去。  
Bruce坐在马桶上，抽出足够多的纸擦干那些黏糊糊的眼泪，然后他抬起屁股把纸团扔进马桶，从口袋里拿出烟盒和打火机。


	14. Chapter 14

那个妓女本来一直趴在床上打字，见到Bruce从浴室里出来坐在床边后放下了手机朝他靠近。  
“怎么了。”Bruce系紧浴袍带子，回头瞥她一眼。  
棕色长发的女Omega低下头捏起他浴袍的袖子闻了闻，然后松开捏着布料的两根蓝色指甲说道：“亲爱的，你快发情了。”  
Bruce本能地想反驳，但是他很快意识到日子确实对得上，毕竟他的发情周期还算得上稳定，一般是三四个月一次。于是他放下毛巾也学着那个一脸坏笑的女人把袖口放到鼻子底下闻，然后又为了确定一样伸手摸了摸脖子后面。  
腺体已经鼓起来的势头了，并且在不算热的屋子里很明显能感觉到那块皮肤在发热。看样子也就是这两天的事情了，Bruce居然毫无察觉。  
那女人像安慰自己的小姐妹那样伸出瘦长的手捏了捏他肩膀，然后爬起来穿衣服。“你需要找个Alpha。”她说，轻松的样子看上去好像刚和Bruce开过睡衣派对而不是被Bruce的Omega阴茎操过。“虽然你技术还不错，”她飞快套上内衣内裤，然后是裙子，“但是这种时候有个Alpha事情好办得多不是吗。”  
Bruce放下手，看着她穿衣服的动作没说话。  
“你要是有需要，我可以介绍一个不错的人给你，你喜欢男孩吗？”  
她穿上外套，说着在Bruce嘴唇上亲了一下，然后站起身去寻找自己的手提包。Bruce还是沉默着，他比起说话更想来支烟，或者再盯着那个浑圆的屁股看一会儿。“再见，Bruce。”找到包的妓女回头看他一眼，提着高跟鞋走到卧室门边：“有需要给我打电话。”  
然后是开门和关门的声音，这下他连屁股都没得看了。  
Bruce躺在床上，由着潮乎乎的浴袍把床单也濡湿，发情期这个词让他烦躁，哪怕他早就默认自己会在那几天里有地方可去。他没办法不去想Sullivan的脸和那根绝妙的鸡巴，而这么平躺对着天花板臆想了一会儿之后他发觉自己变得更加烦躁。去他妈的Alpha，他这么想着从床上跳起来，抓过床头柜上的烟盒光脚朝着客厅走去。  
他得避免触发烟雾警报，所以不得不打开窗户让冷风灌进来。妈的，吹在他胸前的风让他先是本能地骂了一句，然后他蹲下，坐在阳台下面的地板上点燃烟。哪儿的地板都是该死的凉，Bruce屈起腿把手搭在膝盖上，抬头用力吸一口烟，直到脸颊被吸出两个对他来说很罕见的凹陷。烟草燃烧的味道让他从令人心烦的发热中暂时解脱出来，慢慢清醒的脑子对着他的脑门踢了一脚，提醒他厨房里还有半瓶威士忌。  
Bruce慢吞吞地叼着烟站起来，尽量不去想隐约黏在屁股上的东西是真的还是只是因为地板太凉产生的幻觉。他走进厨房从壁橱里拿出那个狭长的玻璃瓶，再从架子上抽出一只杯子倒个半满。他就站在厨房里喝了一口，然后才拿着杯子回到窗户下面坐下。  
心理医生不介意他适度喝酒，“你是苏格兰人，”她说，手里的笔并没有在记录任何东西，“我不能剥夺你喝酒的权利。”  
对这种用地域套近乎的聊天方式Bruce只能用最尴尬的笑去应和，事实上他甚至不能算笑了，只是稍微把嘴角抬起来一点，然后点头再习惯性地舔舔嘴唇。  
“哎。”他是这样回答的。  
“每天不能超过半杯，好吗？”医生适时地放过他，给出真正带有指导意味的医嘱：“如果你习惯晚上喝酒，就早上和中午吃药，我会在处方上写好剂量。”  
他也只能点头。  
“说实在的，”医生低下头给他填写新处方时说，“我还以为你不打算再来了。”  
听到这话后Bruce抬头看了眼墙上的钟，确定还有五分钟诊疗就结束之后说道：“最近两个案子连在一起，我……腾不出时间。”  
这明明不是谎话，但是他鼻子痒得很。  
“但你还是来了，”医生抬头看他一眼，微笑着在处方上签下名字，“我很高兴。”  
Bruce揉了揉鼻尖，看着她的眼睛嗯了一声，又点点头。  
医生撕下处方递给他，保持那个怡人的微笑。“这是六周的剂量，”她这么说着，同时在自己的记事板上写了些什么，似乎是日期和Bruce的名字，“我想缩短每次会诊间隔的时间。”  
“为什么。”Bruce问，他又开始不自觉地舔嘴唇。  
医生看着他把处方叠好放进钱夹，答道：“我觉得可以缩短你用这些药的疗程，Bruce。或许你不这么觉得，但我的感觉是你有所好转，所以六周之后如果有更好的进展，一些药物可以减量使用。”  
他甚至不知道这到底是精神科医生惯用的安慰剂屁话还是真的，毕竟你看，这些专业的人总是表现得很真诚。  
“好——”  
Bruce说着手一滑，他这才意识到自己刚才一直都在攥着钱夹。他不得不向后挪了挪椅子弯腰把它捡起来，然后抓着钱夹直起身子把话说完：“好的。”  
门外的护士用敲门声恰到好处地打断Bruce，他匆忙地把钱夹塞进大衣内兜里，差点因为没对准位置又要捡一次。  
“六周之后见，Bruce。”  
Jensen医生还保持着难以令人讨厌的职业微笑——尽管谁他妈都知道那就是职业微笑。  
Bruce抬起头看着黑色阴影覆盖的墙壁咽下嘴里的酒。墙壁现在对他来说只是墙壁，他不再能从上面看到Carole和Stacey，甚至曾经最经常出现的Davie。不是说他不能想象那里有人站着，看着他，或者想掐他的脖子，只是那种想象失去了该有的实在感觉，没办法让Bruce对着他们说话或者伸手。没了可卡因之后就是这样，没有什么对他来说还是真实存在的。  
可他把它给戒了。  
烟差点烫到他的手指，Bruce这次可以大方地用脏话抱怨，他想象着这个烟屁股是自己的钱夹，把它用力按灭在烟灰缸里。他还有四分之一杯酒，就这么泼出窗外才叫浪费，Bruce站起来关上窗户，没能躲过吹进他潮热的浴袍里的最后一缕风。系在腰间的带子松垮地垂了下来，随着他关窗户的动作晃了晃，最好对面那栋楼里没有大半夜不睡觉偷窥别人的变态，他这么想着拉动百叶窗挡住外面越来越干枯的树枝和对面楼稀疏的灯光，拿起杯子回到卧室。  
那根浴袍带子足够长，他刚好能把一头绑在右手边的床头上，然后让它在脖子上绕一个圈，再握住另一头。  
你在紧张吗？  
Bruce对着天花板笑起来，朝着那侧床头的反方向拉扯浴袍带子。  
呼吸困难的感觉很快从被迫缩紧的气管里涌进脑袋，Bruce纵容自己嘴巴大张为获取更多空气做没有任何用的努力，并且让呼吸的动作带动胸脯剧烈起伏。他的眼泪被逼了出来，于是在只亮着一盏台灯的屋子里他无法再分辨天花板上凹凸不平的纹路是更像一条鳄鱼还是一条蟒蛇。  
接着他伸手握住了自己的阴茎。  
别紧张。  
撸动老二的动作先是随着他反复放松和拉紧浴袍绳子的手的节奏进行，但没一会儿就变得和Bruce的呼吸一样快。他该死地什么都看不清，像隔着毛玻璃看一片黄色的光。想想你能看见什么，他上下摇晃起屁股撞击床垫假装自己还在操那个婊子，指甲短平的拇指和食指捏住龟头反复蹭着那道沟壑，然后更拼命地表演剧烈的呼吸。  
想想你能看到什么。  
一张沾满煤灰的小脸出现在玻璃另一边。  
“Davie，Da……”Bruce动起他无处安放的舌头发出沙哑的气音，套弄的速度变得更快。  
“我不是，Davie，我——”  
“一切都会好起来的，Bruce，Dad总是这么说。”  
男孩动了动嘴唇，属于女孩的清脆声音隔着玻璃传来。  
“Davie……？”  
是Stacey，那两条马尾辫再明显不过了。  
Stacey。  
Bruce的手狠狠掐住阴茎的根部撸过，这几乎让他松开了绳子。他挤出一声呜咽，发出会被他自己评价为下贱的声响，然后松懈了握着老二的手。  
“你想和我做朋友吗，Bruce？”  
Bruce发誓那只是被窒息搞出来的眼泪。  
他还想射精，但是他被卡住了，就像卡在下水道里的鸡骨头，或者被谁丢进去的软木塞，他的两颗阴囊随着他抽泣的频率颤抖着，龟头被两根手指死死圈着，他他妈的射不出来。  
他想射精。  
得不到回应的Stacey和Davie一样转身离开了玻璃那边的地方，而Bruce的眼睛也终于因为悬停的高潮和中止的窒息活动恢复了正常视力。他眨动眼皮让眼泪顺着脸滚下去，这让他看见了另一个人。  
他看见了Brandon Sullivan。  
“你低血糖得厉害，Bruce。”那个耳熟的声音凑到他耳边说。  
Sullivan的手去扶他的肩膀，然后向下伸进浴袍摸过他的肩膀，乳头，肚子。  
“你看着低血糖得厉害。”Sullivan又重复道，那只女人似的手捏住他腰上的肉。  
Bruce重新握紧了老二撸动起来，上下挤压床垫的动作变成前后磨蹭床单。他抬头看Sullivan，但Sullivan专注地抚摸着每一寸暴露在空气中的皮肤，垂着眼睛避开了他的视线。于是Bruce只能向下看，去看那只手，看Sullivan瘦得不可思议的腰，看那根勃起的鸡巴。  
你想要这个吗，Bruce？  
Sullivan的嘴唇贴在他脖子上。  
他不得不松开两只握着东西的手，在试着用屁股亲近Sullivan鸡巴的晃动中挺起腰。在他体内各种管道里涌动的所有液体都随着这个动作停滞了一秒，然后才毫无节制地喷射出来。  
几乎没有精子的精液，眼泪，口水，还有肛门里淌出来的黏糊糊的透明玩意儿。  
大幅度的呼吸扯得他胸腔疼，Bruce盯着重新变成鳄鱼花纹的天花板用全身所有的肌肉喘气，他就这么躺了五分钟，或者更久，直到他能重新支使两条腿让自己坐起来。  
操。  
他摸过床头柜上的手机，打开短信，用力划过屏幕删掉和那个妓女聊天的对话框，打开另一个没有备注的号码迅速打下一行字发过去。  
明天晚上，你的或者我的地方。  
然后他把手机扔到一边，抬手蹭掉眼泪，抽出纸擦干净自己的肚子和屁股，拉开抽屉拿出那个橙色药瓶倒出两粒药片。Bruce借着酒吞下它们，再把药瓶丢回抽屉，伸手拉下台灯开关。  
去他妈的发情期。  
他平躺在床上，不停吸着鼻子阻止想要从他身体里流出来的更多东西。

Bruce站在这栋白色民宅的门外，看着那个终于修了胡子的男人抱着自己的儿子走出来。  
“他昨晚有些发烧，不能吹冷风。”男人拍拍男孩的后背，对着Bruce说，“你们还是进来吧。”  
Bruce回头和Thomas交换了一个眼神，跟着男人一起进了屋子。一月底的纽约确实还挺冷的，而这房子不知道怎么回事温度也不高。孩子发烧不应该把暖气开大点儿，Bruce经过走廊时扫了一眼温度计，什么毛病。  
房子的客厅不够大，四个成年人坐下后小男孩几乎就没有什么玩耍的空间，“你们还有什么要问的吗，”男人干脆让儿子坐在自己腿上，两只手轻轻抓住他的手臂，“或者她有什么消息了？”  
“暂时还没有更多消息，”Thomas从大衣口袋里拿出备忘录，“不过你能再回想一下她去新泽西之前都发生了什么吗？”  
男人抿了抿嘴，看上去似乎已经对这个问题不耐烦了。“我只接到一通电话，”他重复着Bruce也已经听烦的内容，“她告诉我要带Harvey回新泽西，圣诞节之前应该不会回来，就这样。”  
“她没说要去哪儿？”Thomas继续问，麻杆也专注地听着两个人的对话。整间屋子可能只有Bruce一个人在走神，他整个人缩在狭小的沙发里，眼睛在钢琴上的泰迪熊，双人餐桌上的白色马克杯（宜家货），还有地毯上的乐高积木之间漫无目的地转。典型的带着小孩过日子的单身男Beta或者男Alpha的客厅，他单手撑着脸，面无表情地做出判断，想带人回家还得趁着孩子睡着了才行。  
抑制贴的薄荷味让Bruce没有来的烦躁，而当那个叫Harvey的小孩挣脱了他爸爸的手坐在地毯上玩起积木之后这种烦躁就加倍多了起来。一个毫无疑问很好动的小家伙，Bruce放下翘起来的腿向后收了收脚，希望不要因为过于逼仄的空间踢到在场唯一的儿童从而惹出不必要的乱子……比如哭闹之类的。然而事情并没有如他的愿，那个小男孩自顾自玩了一会儿之后似乎遇上了拼不到一起的两块，他反复试着把红色的那块按在黄色的那块上面，但每一次体积更小的那一块都会从他手指缝里滑出去。“或者她和你提到过她打算住在什么地方吗？”Thomas继续着没什么用处的盘问，而手拿积木的小男孩在看了一会儿正在说话的父亲后，意识到这次他的爸爸不能立刻帮他的忙。他看上去有点茫然，眼睛在说话的两个人之间转来转去，又和试图用鬼脸逗他的麻杆对视。麻杆成功逗笑了他，但也只成功了一秒，因为很快小家伙就把视线集中在了他身后的Bruce的脸上。  
Bruce结束发呆集中精神意识到自己成为了目标时，小东西已经走到了他腿边。  
“你能帮我吗？”他扬起手里的积木送到Bruce眼前。  
所有人——毫不夸张地说——所有人都静了下来朝着说话的男孩和Bruce这边看过来。  
Bruce放下撑着脸的手，像观察家具那样视线在各位成年人的脸上转了一圈，最后低下头去看小家伙。  
“Harvey……快回来。”男人弯腰张开手臂对着事件中心人物说道。  
“我拼不上它们，”男孩依旧保持伸手的姿势，“你能帮我拼起来吗？”  
Bruce盯着他看了一会儿，然后抬起头去看自己的同时和保持着滑稽姿势的男Beta。  
“Harvey，”孩子的父亲再一次呼唤他，“快过来。”  
男孩充耳不闻，同时好像举累了一样收回攥着积木的手，双手扒住Bruce的膝盖整个身体趴在Bruce腿上。  
“帮我。”他用淡蓝色的眼睛看着Bruce。  
男人放下手站起来：“我很抱歉，他可能——”  
Bruce弯腰，从男孩手里拿过那两块积木，他研究了一下凹陷和凸起的位置，然后翻转红色那块的方向把它扣在黄色的那块上面。  
“给你。”Bruce把积木还给他。  
男孩接过来，把它捏在手里反复看，然后抓着Bruce的腿爬起来挺直上半身，几乎扑在Bruce身上。“你能教我吗？”男孩说，圆形的眼睛看着Bruce。  
不得不说，那是一双漂亮的眼睛。  
Bruce抬头又看了一眼Thomas，等到对方让男人坐下继续进行询问后俯身和这个软体动物似的小孩交流。“这样。”他不自觉地放低声音，分开那两块积木，把红色那块按照正确的方向放在那只小而柔软的手里：“再试一次。”  
男孩抿着嘴唇点点头，然后去看手里的积木，把金棕色的后脑勺暴露在Bruce眼前——他的父亲难能可贵地把他打理得很干净，柔软的头发带着香波的气味，在发旋周围绕成一个漩涡。  
而他可能还在低烧，Bruce嗅着香气突然想到这点，难怪这么热。  
“是这样吗？”  
男孩把拼好的积木给Bruce看，打断了Bruce伸手去摸抑制贴的动作。  
“哎。”Bruce慢慢收回手，习惯性地用家乡话回答，看着他点点头。  
“谢谢你，先生。”男孩从他腿上爬起来。  
“我很抱歉。”似乎终于松了一口气的男Beta中断了回答：“无意冒犯，你的……他可能把你当成幼儿园的老师了，他有一段时间没去幼儿园了。”  
“嗯。”Bruce嘴唇也没张地应了一声，忽略掉那个关于他第二性别的隐形歧视，依旧盯着男孩的手里的积木。  
男孩捏着它摆弄个不停，好像它是一台小小的坦克，放在沙发扶手上用手推着就能开动起来。  
“为什么他不去幼儿园，”Thomas顺势抛出新的问题，“他母亲对幼儿园老师说的是搬家要换地方，但是他们最近并没有搬家的记录。”  
“我不知道。”男人看一眼自己的儿子，半张着嘴犹豫了片刻又说：“她……我说过，并不总让我探视。”  
Bruce看他一眼。  
“先生，”男孩拉扯Bruce的衣袖试图夺回注意力，“你看——”  
Bruce飞快扫了其他人一眼，低头去看小家伙又玩出了什么花样：男孩还在滑动积木，嘴里发出没人能听懂的拟声词，半截手臂露在宽松的毛衣袖口外面。  
Bruce本来尴尬而不知所措的表情在他看清楚男孩手臂上的痕迹的一瞬间就变回了平时那副紧锁眉头的样子，他按住男孩捏着积木的手，在那淡蓝色眼睛不明所以的注视下将袖子向上挽。这动作也吸引了Thomas和麻杆的注意，他们一齐看过来，等待着Bruce把那道痕迹的全貌袒露在他们眼中。  
那是一条半长不短的疤痕，并不是很新鲜，而与此同时，男孩什么都不懂的淡蓝色眼睛还在看着他。  
Bruce花了点时间从某种情绪和发情期共同制造的不真实感里恢复神智，然后抬头去看Thomas和麻杆。  
“抱歉，Jackson先生。”Thomas最先打破沉默，他翻过一页备忘录，对着男人说道：“恐怕我们得多问你几个问题了。”

“你想去喝一杯吗？”Thomas把打火机递给Bruce，问道。  
“不去了，”Bruce点燃烟之后把打火机还回去，“你可以叫Sean他们。”  
Thomas扫他一眼，Bruce很难不怀疑这人是不是在盯着他刚换的抑制贴看。  
“你要是需要休息几天我想也没什么问题。”Thomas耸耸肩，换了个话题，“我和Bob应付得来。”  
所以这人可不就是一直盯着他的抑制贴看来着，操。  
“回头再说。”Bruce吸了吸鼻子，双手插进口袋里走下警局门口的台阶：“明天见。”  
“明天见。”Thomas在他身后说道。  
十分钟后Bruce在禁烟的中餐馆子里找了个角落坐下，他给自己点了一份炒饭，在上菜前的空闲时间里拿出手机查看消息。  
Sullivan大概是在他开车的时候回复了昨天那条短信：  
“我的公寓，九点。”  
Bruce抬起眼皮看屏幕上方，现在是八点一刻。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up against the wall, we don't need a title.
> 
> Yeah, fuck a title.

Bruce把烟灭在公寓大门前的垃圾桶上，拉开玻璃门走进去。  
他有些头晕，大概和发情期诡异的身体状态脱不开关系。电梯里的年轻女人在瞟他，Bruce只是头晕又不是瞎了。看什么看，他歪头倚着冰凉的电梯轿厢，借着电梯门上扭曲的倒影用不友善的眼神传递自己那些翻滚着等待沸腾的烂情绪。  
他刚刚吃过一些片剂，配着餐馆味道古怪的热茶把它们吞下去的。带点果味的片剂总归比单纯的锂盐还有利培酮*之类的东西好吃，想到这Bruce的思绪开始往不着边际地游荡，他开始幻想自己嚼碎那些草莓味的药片把它们直接吃下去的感觉，是不是像儿童维生素软糖一样甜，或者只有外面一层是甜的？  
电梯门开了，Bruce失去了反过来偷窥那个女人的工具，他站直身子说了句不好意思后挤着她的肩膀走出去。这公寓楼看上去十年二十年也不会有什么变化，除了垃圾间里的各种纸箱子和玻璃瓶的位置，Bruce径直走向他熟悉的房门前敲了敲门。这回是非警察式的，正常到对他来说有点不正常的那种。  
Bruce举起拳头用指节在猫眼下面敲了三下。  
Sullivan让他等了一会儿才来，而Bruce在门被打开的时候正准备发短信给这人。  
Bruce看着他把手机收回口袋里。“晚上好。”他说，听上去语调一点起伏都没有，手插在兜里由着掌心因为走廊里的暖气冒汗。  
烂开场，有个声音在他脑子里说，看看这个家伙的表情，你快让他兴致全无了。  
去他妈的，Bruce想。  
然后他去看Brandon，眼睛像是有目的地在那张漂亮的脸上绕了一圈，才低下头从这个男人身边挤进去。字面意义上的挤进去，Sullivan打开的那道缝实在是太窄了，他侧过身还要贴着Sullivan的手臂才能钻进屋子里。  
Bruce照旧把大衣和西装外套挂在架子上，Sullivan今天把暖气开得很足，他站在那里就已经开始出汗了。要命，Bruce低头摆弄自己的领带，脑子里的感觉被洗掉了一秒一样无法回想自己是否真的张嘴抱怨了什么。他扯松自己的领带，好让隐隐作痛的喉咙不因为呼吸而疼痛，“你要先吃点东西吗，”他转过身去看Sullivan，舌头舔过干得起皮的嘴唇，“或者还有什么事要干，之类的。”  
Brandon关上门，扣上防盗锁，慢吞吞地走过来。“没有。”Sullivan看着他的眼睛说，睫毛跟着眨动了几下。然后那双颜色会变的眼睛随着眼皮的下垂去看Bruce的嘴和下巴，显然他也发现了Bruce缺水的状态。  
“你要喝水吗，”于是他问。  
Bruce的舌头似乎也因为干渴变成了一块吸不到水的海绵，硬还难以弯折。“嗯。”他看着Brandon，点点头闭着嘴巴发出能表达同意并且能勉强表达感谢的一声闷哼，然后看着Brandon朝厨房走去。Sullivan是光着脚的，一如既往，好像袜子和他有过节一样在这公寓里不被欢迎。要不然就是他觉得穿着袜子做爱很蠢，Bruce又想到了稀奇古怪的东西，有些人就有这种怪癖。  
Sullivan给了他一杯冷水，可能是因为他家里只有这个。Bruce接过杯子看了一眼，回想了一下这是之前被自己用过的那个——小可怜，洁癖怪Sullivan后来肯定把你放在了暗无天日的橱柜里碰都不碰一下。  
他很快喝光那杯水，一口接一口，差点因为这个缺氧，“谢了，”他在能看见杯底之后放下杯子，把它还给Sullivan。  
Sullivan接过那只很可能已经涂满了来自Bruce手掌的汗的、变得热乎乎的杯子，看也没看它一眼，顺手把它放在书架被腾空的位置上。  
他在看Bruce，而Bruce总不能扯谎说抑制剂会让自己暂时瞎掉之类的。  
“所以，”Bruce能做的只有吞咽温度还不那么高的口水缓解喉咙的轻微疼痛，“你想从哪儿开始？”  
Brandon继续用那种不知道在看什么东西的眼神看他。这叫Bruce有点头皮发麻的对视持续了一会儿，而，操，这种感觉过于真实，Bruce几乎感觉有蚂蚁在顺着他的后背一路爬进头发里。不过就在他想抓起衣服拔腿逃跑的时候，Brandon大发慈悲把脑袋靠过来含住了他翻着白色死皮的嘴唇。  
接下来的事情从这个非常具有哄人意味的吻向下顺延，我他妈又不是你不知道从哪班地铁上钓来的的婊子，尽管Bruce的脑子里依旧盘旋着这种抱怨，但他跪在了Sullivan的床垫上，在Sullivan的手逆着那些看不见的蚂蚁的行进路线抚摸过他贴着凝胶贴的脖子时舔过Sullivan小腹上短短的毛发，把舌头探进肚脐，再向上挑舌尖。  
Brandon仰起头发出一声短促的喘息，细长的手指抓紧了Bruce的头发。你有多久没和人操过了，小子，Bruce收回舌头，舔着嘴唇发出闷但在屋子里足够响亮的笑声。他很难去收敛自己这些莫名其妙的想法，于是在下巴碰到Sullivan阴茎的时候他干脆放弃想要管住它们的打算。  
Sullivan的手不知道什么时候松开了他的头发，并且继续向下在他后背上来回蹭着。Bruce意识到Brandon正在看着自己，当他跪趴得更低抓着拍打他脸上的阴茎去含阴囊的时候。Brandon的呼吸声传进他耳朵里，听起来越来越没有节奏，Bruce能感觉到那只指甲修剪得很整齐的手在抓他的后背，还捏起了脊椎附近一块肉。  
你神经兮兮的，那个声音又在Bruce的脑子里说，而Bruce不知道它在说谁。  
为了自己的后背不被扯下块皮来，Bruce吮过左边那颗蛋后抬起头准备去专心对付那根老二，而就在他刚刚张嘴含住龟头的时候放在床头的操蛋的手机响了起来。是Sullivan的，而叮叮当当的铃声似乎像把锤子敲在了Sullivan的后脑勺上。Sullivan几乎本能地俯身去拿自己的手机，这他妈让Bruce差点被他呛死。  
“操……”Bruce含着那根突然捅进他嘴里的大号老二推搡着Brandon的大腿含混地骂，“……出去！”  
“抱歉。”Sullivan也被吓了一跳，他先停下动作扶住Bruce的头把鸡巴抽出来，然后去摸自己的手机。  
Bruce咳嗽了几声，故意把声音搞得没必要的大，而那通来电在手机刚被拿起来的时候就挂断了。Brandon扫了一眼靠着床头声音越来越小的Bruce，低头打开手机屏幕。Bruce猜他在看未接来电是谁打来的，但谁他妈会在这个时候打电话给别人，除了讨人厌的上司或者烦人精妹妹，大概只有那些莫名其妙的骗子了。  
“你注册黄色网站也用这个号码？”Bruce轻咳着给自己点了支烟问道。  
Brandon抬眼看他。  
Bruce也看他：“就是，他们可能会把你的号码泄露给诈骗组织之类的。”  
好像那感觉终于没那么怪了，在他找到一个话题用来不痛不痒地嘲弄Sullivan之后……不痛不痒不要紧，能让他开口名正言顺嘲笑Sullivan就行。  
然而很快控制权就又回到了Alpha手上，Brandon伸手把Bruce叼着的烟抽出来灭在垃圾桶的湿巾里，然后低头看着Bruce，用那只剥夺了烟的手稍微使点力气摸过Bruce的脸。  
“继续干你的活儿，警探。”  
Bruce顺着那根想撬开他的牙的拇指张开嘴，舌头舔过指腹和指甲间的缝隙：“滚蛋。”  
但他还是凑了过去含住那根湿淋淋的悬在脸旁边的老二，和刚才一样的姿势与方式。那根东西这一次硬得很快，几乎在Bruce来回用舌头磨蹭龟头下面的沟壑时就完全硬了起来，但Brandon并没有那么快把老二拔出来。Sullivan在摸他，摸他的肩膀，后背，然后是屁股，那只攥着手机的手抓着他的左肩，左手把一根手指插进了冒着水的肛门里。扩张的动作没有受到任何阻碍，Bruce早就湿得弄脏了Brandon的床单，当然那根手指富有技巧并且非常熟练也是一个让一切进展顺利的原因。Bruce保持这个姿势这么吸了一会儿老二，在Sullivan要把第二根手指插进去的时候推开了他。“你是打算就这么射一次，”Bruce扒开自己肩膀上的手，声音听上去有点哑，“还是要来个颜射留念什么的。”  
Brandon眨着眼睛花了一点时间弄明白Bruce不满意的除了时间太长的口交还有那台手机。“你想留念吗？”然后这讨厌鬼反应了过来，故意一样在Bruce脸上又捏了一把，拿起手机对准Bruce的脸和自己的鸡巴：“摆个姿势，Bruce。”  
Bruce的右手依旧握着完全勃起的老二，他抬起左手蹭掉脸上的口水，手腕转了半圈比了个中指送到手机镜头前。  
Brandon咧嘴露出一个（至少Bruce觉得）有点瘆人的笑容，把屏幕都没亮过的手机甩到一边。  
“你有什么毛病。”  
Bruce扬起眉毛把中指收回来，而Brandon低下头去亲他的指头和被修剪到快陷进肉里的指甲。  
接着就是不怎么体面的动作了，Brandon把Bruce翻过去，抓着他的腰像狗一样在屁股上咬了一口，再把舌头探进流水的洞里去舔。这他妈实在是太过了，Bruce抓着枕头想，然后把屁股翘得更高，疯子Sullivan。  
但是那很爽，Sullivan的舌头让他很爽，毕竟比手指软多了，并且不排除某种可能，每一次Sullivan用手指操他的时候都故意用了比较大的力气。舌头不一样，舌头是软的，而且很灵活……操他妈的谁知道Sullivan这么干过多少次了。  
当Sullivan的舌尖从肉口的边缘抽离再刺戳进来时，Bruce没能控制住自己，由着一股黏糊糊的水从他屁股里涌出来。  
他的腿在抖，而Brandon似乎对这个结果很满意，终于抽出了那条脏舌头，拽动Bruce的腰和屁股让他靠过来。“换个姿势。”Bruce把脸从枕头里抬起来说道，扭头抓住Brandon的手腕。  
Brandon看他，松开自己的手，跪在床上用那根勃起的老二对准Bruce的屁股。  
Bruce用手肘撑住床把自己翻过来，顺便摸出抽屉里的避孕套扔给翘着鸡巴的Brandon。  
当Sullivan面对面压在他身上时，Bruce毫无疑问地变得更热，他想说你可以把暖气关了，但Sullivan的手已经按在了他的肩膀上，一路向下地抚摸他的肩膀，乳头，还有肚子。而他看着那张脸，那些鼓起来但还是显得瘦的肌肉，以及同样瘦得不可思议的腰，还有抵在他大腿上的勃起的鸡巴。  
Brandon扶着阴茎插进他软绵绵的洞里，在阴囊抵住Bruce的屁股之后轻喘了一声，把头埋在他肩膀上。  
Sullivan的阴毛搔得Bruce有些痒，他分开腿用一个方便这个混蛋晃着屁股操自己的姿势夹住对方的腰，抬起手报复一样抓住Sullivan的头发向后扯。  
Brandon的笑声和鼻息因为这个动作一起喷在Bruce的脖子上。

窗外不知道从哪里照进来的光让Bruce眼睛一疼。  
妈的，他转过头避开它，紧闭眼睛等外面重新暗下来。他不太舒服，但突如其来的光线只是一个无关紧要的原因，Bruce更愿意相信是该死的药片让他产生了把胃吐出来的欲望，在他自己躺在这张床上没一会儿之后。  
Sullivan在洗澡，而水像是直接滴在Bruce的鼓膜上一样制造出响亮的噪音。他把脑袋埋进床单和枕头之间阻挡声音钻进耳朵，很快发现这还不如直接让水滴的声音直接传进来。那更像闷雷，暴风雨前的那种，随着布料摩擦的声音虐待Bruce的脑子和胃。  
他掀开缠在身上沾满两个人信息素味道的布料，从潮热的床单上爬起来，一丝不挂地绕到窗边把百叶窗拉好，然后顺手关掉了墙上的暖气开关。他的目的地实际上是厨房，口干舌燥依旧是困扰他的问题，尽管他刚才流了那么多水。现在还他妈是冬天呢，厨房冰凉的地板和没被暖气加热的空气终于让他重新意识到这点。Bruce喘着气把自己从湿淋淋的状态里剥出来——这话听着有点奇怪，他根本什么都没穿——然后打开水龙头抽出一只架子上的杯子接水。  
书架上的杯子，是的，他没忘，他只是有点晕又不是脑袋坏了。Bruce攥着泛起一层细密水珠的杯子把水喝下去，一杯之后再一杯，冷水让他的胃扭动着抽筋，但呼吸依旧还是那么快，加剧着他的眩晕感，而那两杯水的温度不再低到能转移他的注意力之后Bruce又产生了恶心的感觉。  
他把那只杯子从里到外冲洗了一遍后倒扣着放回原位，同时垂下脑袋干呕起来。他的胃在胀大然后缩小，像被人捏在手里的一只女人的奶子，他的胸腔也鼓动着，催促被稀释的酸水尽快离开收缩的某个部位流向带着洗洁精香味的水槽。  
你不得不说，这他妈还确实挺像挤奶的。  
在Bruce再一次尝试着对准干净到连水垢都没有的水槽和下水道口呕吐时浴室的门开了，听着肚子发出低沉咕噜声的警探幻想了一秒Brandon看见自己吐在这里的表情，然后加快脚步钻出去往厕所走。  
他几乎是推开了正在擦着头发出门的Brandon，并且上帝保佑Sullivan，他摔上门的时候没有殃及到那根老二。不然真是损失，他想，在咧嘴笑出声和呕吐之间徘徊了不到半秒后做出了选择。马桶圈是热的，也许Sullivan刚刚坐在上……操，Bruce用力掀开它，阻止自己继续思考Sullivan对马桶了什么，低下头对着同样一尘不染的白色陶瓷张开嘴。这一次他没费什么力气，基本上是液体状的东西一股接一股地滑出来，黄白色还有绿色的。  
要说这真和挤奶有什么不同，Bruce脑子里开始进行新一轮的奇思妙想，那可能就是颜色还有挤奶是能随时停下的。真是够难受的，Bruce的肚子离马桶还隔着一段距离，但就像有人拿拳头顶着他的胃一样，不把里面的东西倒空他就别想离开这个马桶。  
他很确定再这么继续一分钟他就会死于某种窒息，而马上比吸了可卡因还活跃的大脑替他把这个画面画在了浴室的墙上：可怜的Bruce，一件衣服也没穿，甩着比屋主鸡巴短得多的老二倒在黏糊的呕吐物里。  
Bruce抬头，双手扶着马桶边缘看向带着石头花纹的白墙，把嘴巴张成一个扁圆。他的舌头死死抵着下牙，撕裂似的疼痛从上腭后面的地方蔓延到扁桃体和嘴的其他部位，催着他把更多东西从食道里挤出来。不过扁桃体，Bruce看着墙上那幅不存在的《裸男死在呕吐物里》发出一声突然中止的、像呜咽的干呕，他不记得自己还有没有他妈的扁桃体。  
或者你更喜欢弓着腰向前溺死在马桶水里的姿势，Bruce？  
狗屎。  
他哑巴似的发出两声口水泡被喉咙挤破的声音，晃了晃身子弯下腰，脸朝马桶栽下去。  
难说这场清空肠胃的活动持续了多久，而Sullivan似乎一直都在门外站着。不过开门看见漂亮的裸男总好过看一身肥肉的裸男，“你有新牙刷吗，”Bruce捏着门把手扫一眼Sullivan的脸，认定那上面是一副被吓坏的表情，“我得刷牙。”  
Brandon低头看他，用小到还在耳鸣的Bruce根本听不清的声音说了句什么。  
他肯定说了什么，Bruce看着那对浑圆的屁股瓣想，爱他妈是什么就是什么吧，  
Bruce的舌头上一股苦味，但倒空了肚子之后他至少不在觉得地板在眼里是摇晃的。他伸手压住门框，头靠在汗津津的手臂上来回动着舌头试探自己的牙，直到他发现不仅是舌头，牙缝里也是苦的。  
Brandon在他把自己腮帮子顶起一个包的时候走了回来，手里拿着一只没拆过的牙刷。他把牙刷递给Bruce，而Bruce在即将陷进地板里的幻想中恍惚了一眨眼的功夫后伸手拿了过来。  
“谢了。”他咕哝一声，差点跟着这句话打个冷战。  
“你还好吗？”Brandon放下手看着他。  
Bruce抬头，得到了另一个观察Brandon脸色的机会。他猜那或许是某种掩饰得很好的感到被恶心的状态：眉毛稍微垂着，眼睛瞪圆，嘴唇要张不张的。Bruce的脑子现在转不动，但应该差不多就那么一回事。  
要是非得讨论点毫无意义的“要是……如何”，Bruce勉强动了一下脑子，那就是本来他们今天晚上操得还算不错。  
不错，怎么样都算不上差那种。  
“正常的……”Bruce把棺材盖盖好再给它钉上钉子，“药物反应。”  
他关门的时候Brandon还在看他，而他也看了回去。相当滑稽的感觉，他看着门缝外面那只眼睛想，我他妈又不会死在你的浴室里。  
Bruce回到床上时所有不适已经降低到了他可以容忍的水平，除了洗过凉水澡之后又来势汹汹的发情期热。明天去上班确实不是什么好主意，Bruce捏着从裤子口袋里翻出来的贴片撕掉那层纸，把它贴在脖子后面，而且就算他不去也不会有任何人意外。  
Omega的额外假期可真是个好东西，哈。  
然后是短信通知Thomas和他的上司，Brandon成了他注意力列表里的最后一名，直到他收到了Thomas的回复躺在了枕头上才发现Brandon还没睡着。  
“动静太大了？”于是Bruce又支起身子：“我去沙发上。”  
Brandon回头看他，左边眉毛似乎抬高了那么一点。  
Bruce坐起来，拧着眉毛研究这又是什么意思。  
“床更适合你，”Sullivan把头扭回去整个人背对他，“好好睡一觉。”

把你的名字改成儿童谜语大全怎么样？Bruce躺下之后这样想到。

他第二天一点悬念都没有地起晚了，干瘦老女人的回复堆在Thomas的另一条短信上面，敷衍的关照和零碎的案件进展，Bruce花了点时间阅读回复它们，然后把手机放回床头柜上——  
Sullivan早就走了，当然也带走了自己的手机，但Bruce碰到了另外的东西，一把钥匙和一张字条。  
“如果你要出去记得锁上门。”  
Bruce盯了那张字条一会儿，伸手把黄铜钥匙摸过来捏在手里看了看。他身上的味道还在泛滥，嘴里也还是苦的，并且他能感觉到汗水正在从皮肤下面冒出来。  
Bruce把那张字条折了几下丢回去，钥匙也重新压在它上面，然后躺回枕头上。  
或许他是得出门一趟，但不是随便动一动就会浑身湿透的现在：他的状态正朝着发情期中最糟的时刻发展，淌水的屁股和变得像墨西哥跳豆一样的腺体警告着他，他最好还是躺在堆满Alpha信息素的老巢里别动。  
操蛋的发情期，操蛋的药片和抑制剂。  
Bruce吸了吸干燥的鼻子，把脸埋在枕头里无声地诅咒它们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 利培酮（英語：Risperidone），常見商品名Risperdal，為一種精神科藥物。主要用於治療精神分裂症、躁鬱症，以及自閉症症狀者的易怒情形。本品可口服或肌肉注射給藥。注射劑型的藥效可維持長達兩周。


	16. Chapter 16

Sissy看上去比昨天的状态好了不少，尽管她还是不能吃什么东西，但总归能正常坐着和护士交谈了。  
Brandon坐在病床边看着她和护士讨论今天的头条八卦，围巾挂在脖子上让他有些出汗，得说病房里的暖气开得足够大，这温度对于只穿着病号服的Sissy来说应该刚好。  
“我会很期待这一周的报纸的……过几个小时再来看你。”结束话题后，护士给她调节好输液针的速度，微笑着与她道别：“有事情就按铃，甜心。”  
“等会见。”Sissy抬头看着她出门。“你今天怎么样，”然后她收回视线去看自己的哥哥，“看着好像心情不错。”  
Brandon不知道该怎么回答，如果只看今天白天的事情，那确实还算不错，David不在所以没人烦他，项目进行得也很顺利……可他现在脑子还有另一件事。  
“是吗？”于是他干脆反问Sissy，顺便帮她把背后的枕头垫高。  
Sissy歪头看他，细瘦的脖子看上去随时会折断一样。“是，”她回答得很快，眼睛即使被垂下的散碎头发挡住也没有移开目光，“有什么好事，Brandon？”  
她把声音拉得很长，尤其是在念他的名字时。这个习惯好像很早以前就有了，每一次她心情不错时留下的语音都是这样的。“没什么好事。”他回答道，同时抬头看她，把问题再一次抛回去：“你呢，有什么好事？”  
“我显然远不如你那么如沐春风，Brandon，”Sissy答道，笑容依旧挂在脸上，“我看上去很好吗？”  
Brandon替她把那缕头发别到耳朵后面，尽量不去想Bruce那张因为发热而潮红的脸：“和前几天比，好得不能再好了。”  
Sissy笑得更开心，她露出那些整齐的牙齿，然后靠在枕头堆上，摇了摇头说道：“不，没什么好事发生。”  
Brandon怀疑她在说谎，这个笑容往往代表着一些让她高兴的事情实实在在地发生了，比如今天是发薪日，比如收到了前男友的和好短信。前男友，这是个可能性很大的选项，Brandon看着Sissy不再笑的嘴唇和还是笑眯眯的眼睛想，他改主意不打算分手了。  
坏时机，如果你打算现在讨论这个问题的话。Brandon几乎立刻意识到这一点，她随时有可能因为他关于这件事的任何一句评论立刻变回最差的状态，甚至连情况转好的胃也会再一次病情恶化。  
“是不是你中了乐透，”于是他说，“打算瞒着我。”  
Sissy又被他逗笑了，“没错，头奖，”她故意把“头奖”这个词说得语调起伏，“我打算在洛杉矶买了别墅和保时捷之后再告诉你。”  
“你连驾照都没有。”Brandon也对着她笑。  
Sissy耸肩，握住Brandon放在床边的手。“我挺好的，”她看着Brandon，眼神可以说得上是认真得像在记一首新歌的旋律，“相信我，Brandon，没有比现在更好的时候了。”  
Brandon看她的脸，眼睛眨了眨。  
“你有保险吗？”他换个话题问，手依旧放在柔软的床垫上。  
“当然，”Sissy松开他的手，直起腰拍了拍枕头，换个更舒服的姿势靠着病床，“我登记过了。”  
他甚至无法确认这是不是个谎话。“要是你需要钱，”他只能甩出这句一点意思也没有还总是出现在他们交流里的话，“告诉我。”  
Sissy转过头看他。  
“我有钱，Brandon，”她的手轻轻摸过他的鬓角和耳朵，“很大一笔钱。”  
Sissy每次都只会留给他一个选项，而显然它的内容是“你不得不相信我，Brandon”。

Bruce一整天都没给他发过消息，说不上这是好是坏。  
Brandon走出地铁站的时候拿出手机看了一眼，不止Bruce，除了Sissy没人发短信给他，绝对算得上是非常安静的一天。  
他给Sissy的笑脸回复了一条晚安，踏着地铁站因为被洒了水有些结冰的台阶走到街道上。气温好像突然降低了，Brandon把围巾收紧了一点，加快脚步朝着路口走去。或许他该买一点吃的回去，就算Bruce不一定还在他的公寓里。  
他也有些饿，当他站在药店的货架旁边时突然意识到这一点。药店晚上人总是不多，冷柜里还有不少速冻食品供他挑。有人在拿药，Brandon抬头，眼睛扫过玻璃窗后面的药剂师。他看见两个橘色的塑料瓶被放在窗口边，然后那个顾客拿起它们对药剂师道谢，转头走向收银台。  
Brandon的视线跟过去看那个收银员结帐的样子，他思考了一下自己是否见过他值班。  
“当然是他妈的药。”一个声音随着收银机的咔嗒声跳进他脑子里。  
收银员抓着一把硬币放在顾客的手里：“你的找零，先生，过个愉快的夜晚。”  
客人走了出去，Brandon回头专注于自己的篮子。两盒速食意大利面，他低头看着那红色外包装上的宣传画，这应该够了。

客厅的灯是关着的，但Brandon的嗅觉不需要灯光也能帮他找出一条路线：朝右手边走，进卧室。  
Bruce的信息素飘满了整个屋子，尽管还没浓烈到能让Alpha发情的程度，但也足够一开门就知道他在哪呆着了。  
不管出于什么样的考虑，Brandon都立刻关上了门扣上了防盗锁，然后打开灯，把塑料袋放在咖啡桌上后脱下外套摘下围巾走向卧室。Bruce躺在床上，借着过道里的灯光他能看见Bruce拉上了百叶窗，并且现在整个人缩在他的被子里背对着卧室门。  
“你还好吗，”Brandon站在门口保持一个不冒犯人的距离，“Bruce？”  
床上那一堆东西蠕动了两下，转过身面对他。  
但也仅此而已，转过身，看着Brandon。Bruce好像不打算说话，而Brandon只能勉强看清警探的眼睛是睁着的。“你要吃东西吗。”Brandon又问，发觉Bruce没开暖气，以及烂橘子的味道随着被子被拽动加倍钻进他鼻子和犁鼻器里。  
Bruce还是没说话，但那份信息素已经替他表达了什么，要是Brandon没理解错的话——那是会让Alpha勃起的浓度。  
“要帮你开灯吗？”  
Brandon决定还是不主动挑明。  
“过来，”于是Bruce终于说话了，用对Brandon来说哑得惊人的声音，“你他妈还想等什么。”  
Brandon把手从开关上拿下来，走向一片漆黑的床。  
他没有吻Bruce，那洋溢着橘子味的皮肤显然此刻更有吸引力，尽管不如干燥的嘴唇柔软。Bruce什么都没穿，好像这就是发情期该有的样子，浴袍或者一条内裤都是多余的。他的衬衫也很快被脱掉，Bruce发烫的手以比想象中快的速度解开了那些扣子，然后把衣服顺着Brandon的肩膀扯下去，好像发情造成的热并没有影响到这些本能举动。不过轮到背心时Brandon还是主动帮了警探一把，自己脱掉了它，好让Bruce有些打颤的手省点力气。  
Bruce的胸脯贴着他的皮肤，两颗乳头随着他们张开手环住对方的动作擦过他的胸口。警探的味道比上一次发情期重得多，阴茎作证，这一定不是Brandon的错觉。他勃起得很快，事实上他在朝着床迈步的时候就已经在勃起了，靠得离Bruce越近整个过程时间越短而已。床上已经几乎没有他自己的味道了，当他抱着Bruce倒在床单上时钻进他鼻子里的只有烂熟的橘子味。Bruce的喘息声在他耳边被放大，这是个嘴唇靠着他耳朵的姿势，Brandon捏住Bruce的肩膀感受着湿热的皮肉在他指缝里鼓起来的感觉，然后右手向下去寻找Bruce放在他腰上的手。  
他带着那只手去摸索自己的裤裆，像教一个孩子握笔那样轻柔且耐心。“帮我把它脱了，”他侧过头，学着Bruce刚才那样把嘴唇贴在Bruce的耳朵上，“帮我，Bruce。”  
Bruce的肩膀连带着手瑟缩了一下。  
Brandon用落在耳垂上的吻劝诱他，但很快发现即使他不这么做Bruce也会听话。因为警探仅仅是颤抖了那么一下，在耳垂上的吻慢慢滑向脖子时就按照Brandon所说的握住了皮带扣，然后把另一只手从Brandon肩膀上拿下来，利落地解开了皮带。  
Brandon已经很硬了，他很少这么硬，妓女或者一夜情对象不会冒险诱导Alpha发情，不过眼下的情况来看，恐怕Bruce不被自己的身体允许有这样的控制力。警探从他内裤里掏出了硬邦邦的那根东西，顺手撸动起来……用绝对不能算差的技巧。  
Brandon该问他是否按时吃了抑制剂，在爬上床之前就该，但Bruce现在正握着他的老二，手掌和手指并用勉强地环住它，替他手淫，这意味着Brandon绝不该主动扫他们的兴。他还没被诱导发情，只是有个苗头而已，并且感觉上也就到此为止了，他应该相信Bruce作为一个聪明人对于自保的重视程度。  
他停止思考这个并不会帮他变得更硬的问题，伸手分开Bruce柔软的大腿，毫不费力地摸到那片濡湿的地带，揉着会阴和阴囊用故意避开整根阴茎的方式抚慰Bruce。警探的手停下来，随着他的动作喘息了一声，因为被挤压出一阵短促的声音听上去更像在哽咽。Bruce也很硬了，他相信只要他再这么不着要害地揉几下Bruce就会射出一些基本上没有精子的前列腺液，然后分开腿摇着屁股求他插进来。令人欢喜的幻想，Brandon脑子里蹦出这句话，但随即他又开始思考欢喜这个词是否贴切。听着像小孩子吃到了棉花糖，高中生得到了一盘游戏碟……而他把鸡巴插进Bruce的屁股里。  
Brandon用指尖碰了碰Bruce湿透的肛门，稍微抬起身子抓住两腿间的那只手，把还在有一搭没一搭给他撸管的Bruce翻过去——他应该在做爱时少点思考，他从没在床上想过这些奇怪的东西，也许Bruce散发在屋子里过多的信息素对他还是有加速勃起以外的影响的。  
他正式地开始用手操Bruce，手指拨弄肛门口隔开肠道和阴道的那块肌肉，慢慢把食指和中指插进满是褶皱的阴道。他保持着不快的节奏抽插了一会儿，每一次都能带出一些热乎乎的粘稠液体滴在Bruce的大腿和他的床单上。这意味着警探已经完全准备好了，哪怕他还没完全进入真正的发情期。  
Bruce因为他的动作大腿战栗起来，同时扭动腰朝他靠近。Bruce真的很想要他，无论是诚实的屁股还是不诚实的嘴都没有掩饰这一点，Brandon把无名指也插进去，有些粗鲁地冒犯对他充满热切的身体，然后俯身把脸贴在Bruce的后脖颈上。  
有什么东西刮蹭过他的脸，他借着门外微弱的光辨认了一会儿才发现那是一个角垂落的抑制贴。Bruce流的汗太多了，他想，贴片失去粘性也是正常的。  
这大概是Bruce味道格外浓的原因，他把嘴唇贴在那块没被Bruce允许就裸露在外面的皮肤上——老天，Bruce的腺体长了心脏一样在跳动。  
Bruce再一次因为他的动作整个人颤抖起来。警探沙哑地呻吟了一声，手肘一滑上半身摔进床垫里。  
“你在干什……”  
Bruce想去摸自己的脖子，又因为突如其来的Alpha信息素软绵绵地垂下了手。  
“嘘。”  
Brandon觉得自己体内有个阀门也被打开了，他不再尝试像个合格的一夜情对象那样控制自己的信息素恰到好处地释放，而且除了积蓄多时的信息素以外还有别的什么也在源源不断朝着Bruce的后背泼洒。他亲吻那个带着小小疤痕的腺体，舌头缓缓沿着细小的血管纹路舔过它，最后用上下嘴唇包裹住整块皮肤，稍微用力含住吮吸。  
Bruce毫不意外地哭了起来，而Brandon在想这疤痕是否来自于一位女士精致的门牙。  
“够了……够了！”  
Bruce几乎是强硬地要给他一拳一样伸手护住脖颈，短短的指甲有意或无意地划伤了Brandon的脸颊。倒是无伤大雅，Brandon只用了一秒就消解了那阵疼痛，然后重新把嘴唇贴在Bruce的指节上。  
“我很抱歉，”他说，连他自己都听不出歉意，“你想继续吗？”  
可事实上，这根本不是一个选择题，或许他从Sissy那里学到了一些可恶的交流技巧。  
Bruce还在哭，但并没有爬起来或者推开Brandon的意思。警探只是捂着自己的脖子，在越来越明显的黑啤酒香气包裹中把自己悬在某个让他和Brandon都不太好受的处境里。  
当然，Bruce更不好受一些。  
Brandon保持着亲吻他指节的动作环住他的腰把他抱起来，这样一来那温热的后背整个都靠在了Brandon身上，屁股贴着Brandon的老二，而Brandon只要伸手就能揉到那对柔软的小奶子。  
“你想继续吗，Bruce？”  
Brandon把头埋在他肩膀上，鼻尖抵住他的锁骨，像蹭枕头那样蹭眼前的肩窝。  
Bruce颤抖着，任由自己的眼泪滴在Brandon的颧骨上。他这么哭着、呼吸着平复了一会儿自己，然后在Brandon轻轻咬住他颈侧的皮肤时松开了捂着抑制贴的手，用它揽住了Brandon的脖子。  
“今天有什么好事，Brandon？”Brandon亲吻Bruce，想起Sissy的问话。  
或许确实有好事，他想。

电视不知道什么时候被打开的，Bruce把新闻声音放得有些大，遮挡住了其他杂音。  
Brandon忙着把床单塞进那个空间有限的洗衣篮里，周末的早晨从清洗工作开始也不是他乐意的，但是那条床单不得不洗了。要是Bruce干这个活儿，他能想象对方会如何拧着眉毛——或者心情比较好，绘声绘色地抱怨它上面的每一块污迹，不过Brandon没那么多想说的，他只希望走到洗衣房的时候不会已经有某个人一口气占用了里面所有的洗衣机。  
Bruce的西装被塞在了床单的缝隙里，Brandon本来不想这么粗暴地对待那件看上去挺像一回事的外套，但刚好洗衣篮还有一点空间，而他探出头去问Bruce要不要把它洗了。“哎，”那个穿着一件大号T恤的家伙头也没回地背对他说，“我想把它们都洗了。”  
于是Brandon就把它硬塞进了洗衣篮里。  
Bruce在吃东西，那看上去像是他昨天买的速冻意大利面。警探似乎对正在播报的新闻很感兴趣，在Brandon经过客厅时眼睛也没有移开一下去关照自己的衣服们。Brandon扫了一眼电视上的内容和咀嚼着意大利面的Bruce，伸出一只手打开门，然后靠着它挪出去。  
“你要去洗衣服？”  
在他差不多整个人都站在门外之后Bruce才注意到他。警探放下了餐盒朝着这边看，舌头习惯性地舔着嘴唇。  
“对，”他站在那儿不动，肩膀抵住门看一眼Bruce，“你还有要洗的东西？”  
实际上不可能还有，除非Bruce曾经在他家里藏了几条脏内裤。  
“没有，你——”Bruce把手臂搭在沙发靠背上，话被插播的突发新闻打断。他盯着屏幕目不转睛地看，等到插播结束才想起来门外的Brandon一样把头扭回来看着衣服堆上方的那半张脸。接着是一阵沉默，警探可能是忘了自己原本想说什么，不得不回想一下才能继续。  
半分钟后Bruce终于找回了自己的记忆，而Brandon觉得自己的手臂有点酸。  
“你要吃东西吗？”他看着Brandon问道。  
好吧，倒是有点出乎意料。  
“那盒意大利面，”他换了只手臂承受洗衣篮的大部分重量，对着Bruce说道，“帮我加热一下就行。”  
Bruce的脸颊鼓了鼓，似乎在用舌头舔牙齿间的意面酱。“好。”然后警探转过身子，把黑色的餐盒从自己白得过分的大腿上拿下来放在桌子上，言简意赅地答道。  
Brandon关上门走了出去。  
周六早上没什么像他一样勤快的人在洗衣服，这意味着不会有人发现他拿了什么来洗。Brandon把床单塞进其中一个洗衣机里，然后把剩下的衣服倒进隔壁那台里，最后把足够多的洗衣液倒进去。他合上洗衣机的盖子启动它们，提起那个空篮子走出去，半个小时之后他还要来一次把这些衣服和床单送进烘干机。  
他回去时Bruce还坐在沙发上看电视，不过咖啡桌上多了一个黑色餐盒。“谢谢。”Brandon把洗衣篮放进浴室，走回来在沙发另一边坐下，“这是什么口味的？”  
“你自己买的意大利面，”Bruce从鼻子里不轻不重地哼出一声，盯着电视里的球赛说，“肉丸的。”  
新闻什么时候被换成球赛回放的，Brandon看了眼那块小小的屏幕想，可能Bruce只是看腻了那些一年也不会有什么变化的无聊市政新闻。如果这是Bruce第一次看纽约的城市新闻，那么得夸他观察力敏锐：及时换台能为他自己省掉剩下一年的每个早晨的半个小时。Brandon让奇怪的想法飘得比平时远，然后低头打开餐盒并且去寻找餐具。  
Bruce忘记给他拿叉子了，Brandon不得不又站起来到厨房去拿了一把，球赛显而易见地比新闻更让Bruce兴奋，他从沙发后面绕过来时能看见Bruce在用叉子搅着塑料餐盒里的面条，随着球员尝试进球的频率速度加快或放慢。  
他轻轻用手指碰了一下服帖地粘在Bruce脖子上的淡蓝色抑制贴。  
“嘿！”警探触电一样蜷缩起身子，下意识地抓住从他腿上滑下去的餐盒。这搞了Bruce一手红色的酱汁，但偏偏Brandon的沙发完美地幸免遇难。“你他妈干什么！”Bruce左手拿高那只盒子，抬起右手去看那件宽大的T恤和灰色短裤上的斑点，然后拧着眉毛把矛头对准在自己身边坐下的Brandon。  
“没什么，”Brandon叉起半个肉丸送进嘴里，循着欢呼声抬头看电视，“进球了。”  
Bruce瞪着他。当然，警探不用说话Brandon也知道那双眼睛想表达什么，但他一点也不想尽到义务去平复那些情绪。诚实点讲，他现在的大部分精力都用在了欣赏Bruce的表情和研究如何别笑得太显眼这两件事情上。  
不过他抽出了几张纸巾递给Bruce，他相信对于警探来说这个比“装得有礼貌”重要多了。  
“不用谢。”于是他说，收回因为碰了Bruce的手背而沾了酱汁的拇指送到嘴边舔一口。  
“你有毛病是不是？！”  
Bruce匆匆擦了两下自己的手，把纸团和剩下的意大利面一起丢到咖啡桌上，转过上半身看他。  
Brandon笑起来。  
他也转过身和Bruce面对面。一旦靠近了Bruce，一股热气就笼罩了Brandon整个人，把清晨变得不再适合吃东西。Brandon放下自己那份意大利面，嗅着Bruce的橘子味和他靠得更近，直到自己的手能伸进Bruce的T恤里。  
其实这是Brandon的T恤，不知道什么时候被丢在衣橱最下面像垃圾一样堆着，直到今天早上才被翻出来递到Bruce手上。  
Bruce离结束发情还差得远，大概无聊的晨间新闻让警探自己忘了这点，Brandon挪动自己有些凉的手向上摸，停在Bruce的胸脯上，然后他抬头去看Bruce的表情。  
空气里的橘子味在他的拇指按住那个乳头打转时开始加重，而Bruce放松了自己的眉毛，不规律地眨动着眼睛，伸手抓住他的小臂，半张开嘴巴。Brandon垂下眼睛盯着那条蠢蠢欲动的舌头，耐心等待它的动作，无论是舔嘴唇还是说脏话。  
但Bruce只是半张着嘴看他，这让Brandon想到自己可能领会错了警探舌头的意图。  
你想要接吻吗，Bruce？  
他并没有真的这么问Bruce，仅仅是靠得更近，把自己的嘴唇慷慨地送上门。


	17. Chapter 17

地铁刹车得太快，以至于坐在座位上的人都跟着晃了晃。  
Brandon看着原本坐在他对面、皱眉站起来的年轻妈妈：她没忘了逗逗婴儿车里的孩子阻止哭喊的苗头，然后推着车快步走出车厢。  
当他回过头时他发现Sissy也在看那位妈妈。“你感觉还好吗？”他问，帮她把歪了的帽子摆正。Sissy并没有看上去脸色苍白或者在流汗，她甚至是轻快地摇了摇头，然后歪头靠在他肩膀上。  
“我很好，Brandon，你应该看着点站台防止我们坐过站。”  
接着地铁开动，而Sissy没有过问他的许可就闭上眼睛打起了瞌睡。  
她的头上一股洗发水的味道，像某种花香，Brandon维持着被她的短发时时刻刻刮蹭的姿势，双手插进口袋继续看着车窗外忽明忽暗的隧道想些无关痛痒的事情。David不知道从哪知道的消息，今天又在缠着他问Sissy的情况；Steven和人事部的某个新来的女Beta在搞办公室地下恋；那个妈妈的婴儿车上挂着一个全食超市*的纸袋；Bruce昨天晚上从他家离开时好像带走了那把备用钥匙。  
其实他不知道Bruce在他的地方熬过发情期的几天里有没有出过门……很可能是出去过，在发情期差不多结束的时候，不然没办法解释垃圾桶里的抑制剂药盒以及空啤酒罐子。把备用钥匙挂在了自己钥匙链上，然后警探忘记走之前摘下来还给他，这是一个合理的猜想。  
前往下一站的路上有一段格外长的隧道，Sissy很快就在光线不那么充足的环境里睡着了，Brandon替她摘下那顶红色的帽子放在自己腿上。他注意到帽檐上的软毡起了球，于是伸手用拇指去磨平按压它们，但并没有什么效果。他不记得第一次见Sissy戴这顶帽子是什么时候，大概是去年冬天——Sissy真的很喜欢它。  
Brandon把帽子翻过来去看里面缝着的那个标签，上面绣着的字已经不是很清楚了。这是复古货，她好像是这么说的。  
他们就这么相安无事地肩并肩坐了又半个小时，在Brandon肩膀几乎要麻掉的时候地铁开始减速进入Sissy公寓前那一站。“我们到了，”他拍醒Sissy，看着她睁开眼睛把头抬起来，肩膀上感觉到一阵轻松和酸痛。“我们到了？”Sissy打个哈欠，用手背蹭了蹭什么都没搽的嘴角，重复了一遍他的话，然后揉了揉脸说道：“老天，我觉得我好像睡了一晚上那么久。”  
Brandon把红色帽子还给她。  
Sissy忍不住又打了个哈欠，“谢谢，”她说，面对弯腰去拿行李包的Brandon，笑着把它戴在头上。  
Brandon提起那个轻飘飘的包，一抬头就看见她的样子。  
“怎么了。”他对着这个灿烂的笑脸扬了扬眉毛，而Sissy双手捏着帽檐调整它的角度，保持着好看的表情。  
“就是想谢谢你，”她说着整理了几下帽子压着的刘海，“我看着怎么样？”  
Brandon被感染了一样也勾起嘴角露出笑容，尽管他又萌生了关于Sissy在瞒着他什么的怀疑：“挺不错的，Buchanan小姐*。”  
他们等了很长时间电梯才到大厅，Sissy先钻进去替Brandon按了楼层。“我最近学了千层面的新做法，”Sissy回头看他，脸上还挂着笑容，“下次你来尝尝。”  
只要你少喝点酒，他想，然后耸耸肩：“好，下次。”  
他们非常有默契地避免谈下一次是哪次，还有为什么不能是今晚就下厨。Sissy看了眼手机，不知道因为接到了谁的消息而慢慢收起过于明显的笑。电梯停下时她转过身朝Brandon伸手，“给我吧，”她现在保持着一个小小的微笑，眼睛在看Brandon的手而不是脸，“从这儿到我的房间一个人走没什么问题。”  
她又是收到了谁的短信才急着赶他走。“没关系，”他偏偏跟着她走出电梯，“你负责开门。”  
Sissy站在电梯间不再挪动脚步，“这没什么，Brandon，”她又说，这回眼睛看向了他，“你该回去了，我可不想等你进门发现我的沙发格外舒服，然后赖着不想走。”  
他本来该被逗笑再坚持把她送到门口的，但一个脑袋从电梯间外面钻了进来。  
“Sissy？”  
那个男人穿着一套休闲西服，看上去和Brandon一样是个刚下班的写字楼白领。  
Sissy飞快瞥了Brandon一眼，接着转过头去看那个男人：“Mark。”  
不得不说，Brandon之前以为这个Mark也是什么玩乐队的“音乐人”，形象上确实有反差，但——Sissy还很吃David的那一套来着，他应该想到这一点的。  
“你回去等我，好吗，Mark？我马上来。”Sissy的话搅动起几乎凝固的气氛，而大概是刚与她和好的男Beta歪了歪头，消失在电梯间外面。  
“别担心，”她转过头看自己的哥哥，再一次伸手索要那只行李包，“把它给我吧。”  
你才刚出院，而你住院是因为他和你分手之后你把自己灌酒灌到胃出血。  
Brandon觉得脖子上的围巾勒得有些紧，而嘴巴又干得很。他低头看Sissy仰起的脸，她的微笑已经消失了，毫无疑问那是一个带着恳求意味的表情：蹙着眉毛，不停抿嘴巴。  
“把它给我吧，Brandon，”她又垂下头去看Brandon手里的包，避免着与Brandon对视，同时声音越来越小，“给我就行了。”  
突然地，她看上去快哭出来了。  
“别喝酒。”于是他只能看着那顶红色帽子把包递出去。

他应该去喝一杯，然后去做点不写在日程上也很固定的事情。总会有妓女在晚上有时间的，Brandon叼着烟走在人行道上，他唯一要做的就是多打几个电话碰碰运气。  
Brandon提前一站下了车，而去往酒吧的路因为一支烟变得格外长。天气正在慢慢回暖，但晚上的风依旧让人打冷颤，Brandon停在路口等红灯时漫无目的地四处看，很快就意识到他就站在警察局一条街以外的地方。他能看见那栋楼还亮着零星的灯光，而倒计时开始闪烁时他才回神发觉自己在这儿站得太久了。  
他匆匆跑过路口，朝着眼前人烟稀少的街道走去。几分钟后他再一次在警察局门前停住了脚步，并且后知后觉地发现自己选了一条绕远的路。  
而Bruce正站在一楼某一间照明充足的房间里和他一样在抽烟。  
走错路的额外奖励环节。或许吧，Brandon抬手看了眼表，但为什么警探这么晚了还在这儿。  
Bruce并没有意识到有人在看自己，他夹着烟背对着窗户站了一会儿，然后走到窗户对面的沙发上缩成一团坐下。警探在沙发扶手上放了一只一次性纸杯，显然是方便他坐在沙发上看文件的时候掸烟灰。Bruce手边就有几个摞起来的文件夹，不过警探翻阅的速度绝对算不上快。  
风吹得Brandon有些冷，他灭掉手里的烟头又点燃一支烟，头靠着路灯像欣赏一出默剧那样看着窗户里的Bruce的举动。这当然没什么好看的，Bruce只是在抽烟，皱眉，在那些纸上拿笔划来划去，而Brandon懒得动一动，尽管他的脚真的快没知觉了。  
他只是懒得动一动。  
终于，Bruce在放下一个文件夹拿着纸杯走向窗台边时注意到了他。警探似乎正打算把烟灰倒进窗台上的花盆里，于是他看见了Brandon。接着是一句对Brandon来说静了音的脏话，不过他的脑子很快替Bruce补上了该有的声音。Bruce把烟灰一股脑扣进花盆，纸杯则随手扔进一边的垃圾桶，然后拉开门走出了办公室。  
“你站在这儿干什么，”Bruce还没走下警局门前的台阶就先于他开口问道，“妹妹又丢了？”  
Brandon看着他皱起的眉毛，从自己口袋里摸出烟盒递过去。  
Bruce犹豫了一下，还是接了过来并且接受了Brandon替他点火。“没有，”Brandon等他把烟放进嘴里之后才说道，“她今天出院，我刚送她回家。”  
“住院。”Bruce重复这个词，眉毛拧得更紧。  
不知道是这个词还是Brandon的烟让他看上去更加不悦，Brandon觉得自己能做的只有如实回答：“胃出血。”  
“哦。”Bruce眉头平坦了一点：“那你站在这儿是干嘛。”  
Brandon决定在他问个没完没了之前先满足自己的好奇心：“那你呢，在加班？”  
Bruce愣了一下，他抬头看Brandon，像是思考了一会儿才答道：“算是吧。”  
“算是？”  
警探不耐烦起来，夹着烟低头掸掸烟灰：“我前几天落下一些工作，催得急，天天来回跑不如睡办公室方便。”  
的确，Bruce住得够郊区的。  
Brandon看Bruce的脖子，抑制贴引发的小小疹子已经消失得无影无踪，只剩那道精巧的小疤痕还横在那块皮肤上。  
加班，熬夜，睡办公室沙发，Brandon想，结束发情期的Bruce看上去像是少了一个大烦恼一样。  
“那你今天的加班结束了吗？”他在Bruce抬头的时候问。  
“差不多吧，”Bruce被风吹得眯起眼睛，“干什么？”  
“一起去喝一杯怎么样。”  
Bruce挑起左边的眉毛表达自己的怀疑，而Brandon笑起来。  
“放心，”他轻轻托着Bruce的腰向前推了一下，“我请客。”  
的确是无意地，他甚至忘记了提备用钥匙的事情。

当他们站在酒吧门前时，Bruce比他更快察觉到玻璃窗上贴着的海报。好像是什么女歌手的宣传，Bruce站在那儿多花了一秒阅读海报底端的几行字，然后打开门示意Brandon先进去。  
“那是什么？”Brandon回头看他。  
“哪个？”Bruce说着又回头看了一眼，“哦，一个今晚要在这唱歌的。”  
但其实并没有那么多人来捧场，他们很容易找了个能看见舞台的靠墙圆桌，然后一如既往地点了威士忌，只不过这次是两杯。Brandon本来想要一杯啤酒，但服务生告诉他啤酒只剩普通的罐装淡啤酒，而Bruce对此发出了略带鄙夷的哼声。或许等这杯威士忌喝完他会要一杯干马提尼，那个时候Bruce的心思大概也不会放在评价他的品味上面。  
那个金发女歌手在他们坐下时大概刚唱完一首歌，这会儿又开始拨弄自己的吉他准备下一首歌。她戴着一顶粉色的牛仔帽，穿着同样颜色的女式西装，在话筒高度被重新调整好之后唱起一首乡村歌曲。Bruce显然像不喜欢罐装淡啤酒那样不喜欢这种音乐风格，他的注意力都在端着酒的服务生身上，偶尔打开手机翻看。Brandon有些后悔和Bruce面对面坐着，这样每一次他抬头的时候都好像在试图偷窥警探。不过很快两杯威士忌就送了过来，一杯加冰一杯不加冰，永远选择纯饮的Bruce。  
“多谢。”Brandon对服务生说道，然后把不加冰的那杯推给Bruce。警探没和他说谢谢，只是放下了手机把注意力移回到桌子上，揉了揉鼻子开始喝酒。  
这个人喝酒从来不需要什么铺垫，能把纯威士忌像水一样喝下去。苏格兰人，Brandon想，拿起杯子抿了一口。  
小小舞台上的女人唱着关于一个人独自跳舞的歌，她时不时低下头去看自己的琴，只留一顶帽子给台下的观众欣赏。那顶帽子和Sissy的那顶款式不大一样，帽檐更宽，几乎挡住了她全部的脸。他并不清楚Sissy在舞台上有没有戴帽子的习惯，大概没有，Sissy不唱乡村乐，她也更喜欢漂亮的裙子而不是长裤。  
Brandon觉得自己的胃在下沉，挤压着其他器官，而他无法辨明这种不适感是来自对于Sissy的某些印象还是这杯有点太凉下肚又灼烧人的酒。  
在这首歌唱到尾声时那位歌手停下了弹奏，一边清唱着一边摘下了帽子，并且在把帽子丢到吧台上之后脱下粉色的西装外套。看得出来她有些热，而在她说着谢谢扔下那件外套后一阵掌声响起来，“唱得还算不赖，”Bruce的声音在这阵动静里现得微不足道，恐怕只有Brandon听见他说了什么。  
“是吗，”Brandon晃了晃杯子喝下一口酒，“我还以为你忙着回短信。”  
“没有，”Bruce捂住嘴打了个哈欠，“随便看看。”  
女歌手放下了她的吉他，拿起话筒坐在舞台边上，什么伴奏都不用地唱起来爵士味的歌。  
她唱：面对你时我是如此无助。  
一首情歌。Brandon转过身子去看她，这完全不同的风格或多或少地把他从自己那些让人胃部不适的想法里拖拽出来。她的声音很低沉，缓慢地像风平浪静的河，看得出来越来越多的人在认真听她唱歌而不是在闲聊，当然，Bruce除外。  
Brandon把自己那点掺着融化冰块的酒喝完，侧身准备放下酒杯时看见了一颗深棕色的、毛茸茸的脑袋倒在桌子上。Bruce似乎已经睡着了，而不到两分钟之前他还在煞有介事地评价一首歌的好坏。Brandon停下自己的动作，捏着杯子让它悬在布满划痕的桌子上方，盯着那个头顶看了一会儿。Bruce难得地如此安静，至少在警探清醒时Brandon从来没体会过这种程度的安静，毕竟就连在床上Bruce也有说不完的脏话。  
甚至偶尔Brandon会在睡觉之前听到一点来自客厅的动静，那会是沙发承重产生的吱呀声，或者布料摩擦的沙沙声响，伴随着一两句小声抱怨……Bruce真的很难完全安静下来。  
而现在警探趴在桌子上，他的手机被手肘推到了桌边上，玻璃杯里还剩浅浅一个杯底的威士忌。  
_过量的快乐在我脑中燃烧，而你是我的毒药_  
Brandon听着歌声，让这句听上去就不那么主流的词在他耳朵里旋转了一会儿，伸手接住Bruce即将掉下去的手机放在安全的地方，然后用自己的杯子碰Bruce耳边的那只。  
_你是我的毒药，纯净而剔透。_  
Bruce整个身子缩了一下，但他没有立刻爬起来，而是先动了动手指并且转动手腕胡乱摸索起桌子。他可能是做梦了，Brandon这么想着低头去观察Bruce：Bruce含糊地骂了句操，保持了那个鸵鸟似的姿势一会儿，再慢慢爬起来。  
警探第一时间去找自己的手机，从右手边摸到左手边，然后狐疑地抬头看对面的人。  
Brandon知道自己被当作了嫌疑人，“你睡着了，”不过他不介意这个，“它差点掉下去。”  
Bruce打开屏幕看一眼，又抬头看看他，把手机丢进口袋。“我不能喝太多，”警探说着拿出钱夹，“你要是还想在这儿待一会儿那我先走了。”  
“一起吧，我明天也不能迟到。”Brandon说，把两杯酒的钱连带小费都压在杯子下面。  
Bruce扫一眼那两张纸币，合上自己的钱夹塞它回口袋。  
“她唱得不错。”他们推门离开的声音再一次被掌声所掩盖，而只有Bruce听清了他的评价。“嗯，”警探走到门外后给了个不那么尖酸的回应，“不差。”  
然后一声提示音响起，Bruce停下来低头拿出手机看，Brandon也跟着站住。他们就这么在酒吧门口站了一会儿，没抽烟也没闲聊，Bruce皱着眉上下滑动手指，和那块小小的屏幕过不去；Brandon低头，轻轻跺脚防止自己被冻得太厉害。别人看了以为他们在等出租车，不过Bruce向来不是一个能忍受安静和尴尬的人，“你不打算回家吗，”他忙完了自己的事后抬头看Brandon，“还是你今天晚上对在马路上站着这事儿上瘾了。”  
Brandon也看他，顺便把手插进口袋里取暖。  
Bruce挑起眉毛。  
“去我的地方？”Brandon慢悠悠地提出一个类似建议的邀请。  
如果Bruce拒绝他就把Bruce送到警察局再回公寓，粗鲁的独身Omega也是Omega，现在已经够晚的了。  
而Bruce趁着他思考这种可能性的时候掏出烟盒给自己点了支烟，摆出那副皱着眉还挺不耐烦的——也就是Brandon很熟悉的——表情。“我是不是忘了把你家的钥匙还给你。”警探毫无预兆地提起这个话题，因为叼着烟很快被烟雾挡住半张脸：“你要把它拿回去是不是？”  
尽管这是Brandon今天想过的事情，但他觉得Bruce大概误会了他的企图。  
“所以去我的地方？”Brandon干脆跳过他的陷阱。  
Bruce夹着烟呼出一团白雾，有烟，也有呼吸里的水汽。“你知道我不用靠卖屁股找地方过夜吧？”警探说着做了个咧嘴呲牙的表情，而Brandon百分之百肯定他是故意这么夸张的。说混蛋话可能是Bruce最大的本事，甚至强于他本职工作内的断案能力，Brandon猜，或者说基本上这样笃信。  
“洗个澡，甚至早上能刷牙，”Brandon索性也用流氓逻辑对付他，“你办公室的沙发看着也没我的大。”  
虽然以你的个子来说睡哪个都没差别，Brandon想。  
Bruce眯起眼睛，这次不是被风吹的。  
“妈的，”他用脏话接受提议，把剩下半支烟扔到地上用鞋尖碾灭，“但是今天我不想做。”  
Brandon瞄过被踩扁的烟，抬眼看他。

“你给我滚出去……！”  
Bruce扶着浴缸边缘试图站起来，但过于光滑干净的浴缸底让他用不上力气。Brandon从后面搂住他的腰防止他摔伤，在Bruce夹杂着骂声的喘息里慢慢把软掉的阴茎抽出来。然后是一点小问题，Brandon盯着Bruce的屁股，他们开着淋浴，避孕套外面大概是沾了水，在他拔出来的时候没跟着一起完全滑出来。  
而Bruce似乎没有察觉，依旧挣扎着想站起来，“别动，”他干脆整只手臂环住Bruce，虽然有点费力，“等一下。”  
避孕套被他捏着橡胶圈扯动时Bruce终于意识到了不对劲。“你在干——”Bruce回头看他，但显然并不能看到什么，“——干他妈的什么？”  
“没什么。”Brandon把那个套子完全拽出来，松开Bruce让他自由活动：“你继续洗澡。”  
“操你妈的。”Bruce翻个身坐在浴缸里，抹掉脸上的水骂道。  
“不客气。”  
Brandon给避孕套打个结，低下头去看Bruce，对着脂肪分布均匀的脸和肩膀露出一个被水雾遮挡的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> Wholefoods，美国一家卖有机食品的连锁超市  
> Buchanan小姐，这里指的是《了不起的盖茨比》电影的女主（和Sissy的演员同为Carey Mulligan）


	18. Chapter 18

Brandon本来想撕开那袋糖倒进咖啡杯里，但路过的同事撞了他一下，小纸袋被撞歪掉在了桌子上。  
“抱歉，”Steven的女朋友回头看他一眼，抱紧了怀里的快递箱，“这箱子有点大。”  
“需要帮忙吗？”Brandon把洒落的糖收拾进垃圾桶，侧过身问道。  
“没什么问题。”女同事摇摇头穿过茶水间。  
Brandon看她一眼，她的白色毛衣和紧身牛仔裤。经常健身的女士，他做出一个简单的判断，屁股很翘。  
Steven的女朋友，然后他又想到这个。  
这一次他顺利把糖倒进了杯子里，而他回去的时候Steven还在对着电脑敲键盘。他和Steven几乎每天都把早上九点之后和下午五点之前的时间耗在这间办公室里，难以想象这小子什么时候抽出时间还去人事部找了个女朋友。“咖啡如何，”他正想着这些事情，八卦新闻的主角就发话了，“好喝吗？”  
“David买的速溶咖啡，”Brandon放下杯子，“还需要额外评价吗。”  
“不用，”Steven停下打字的手抬头看他，“你在看什么呢？”  
Brandon这才意识到自己在盯着他看。“看混蛋。”于是Brandon用个玩笑掩盖自己关于花边新闻的思索，收回自己的视线打开电脑。  
Steven笑着骂了一声，继续埋头干活儿去了。Brandon也不再去想自己的同事或者同事女朋友的屁股，打开邮箱检查了一遍邮件之后又拿出手机。没什么重要的待办事件，Sissy也没有发消息给他——昨天有，在他回公寓之后，而他几乎在睡前才读到它。  
毕竟那个时候他和Bruce在忙着干别的，Brandon眼睛扫过显示器上的一排排文件，注意力又被别的东西吸引走。Bruce，他默念这个名字，Bruce有个好屁股。  
他从笔筒里摸出银色的USB，把它插在电脑上，然后等待着文件夹跳出来。那里面同样有很长一排文件，有些文件名会暴露它们的真实性质……USB是个折中的办法，至少没人会拿走他的USB告诉他这玩意儿需要定期维护。Brandon拖拽鼠标来到文件夹底部，打开一个视频文件，当然，他没忘了关掉声音。  
瘦削并且几乎惨白的后背占据了整个视频窗口，女人无声地扭动着腰，镜头没一会儿就配合地向下挪到屁股上方，展现她如何被一根粗大的鸡巴操屁股。女性Omega不适宜性交的肛门被深色的粗大鸡巴顶开，也没有得到任何放松的机会，承受着堪称粗鲁的抽插。这不是一个看着让人能觉得舒服的状态，但她浪叫的样子看上去很爽，即使没有声音告诉你这一点。  
Brandon拿起杯子喝了一口凉掉的咖啡，眼睛眨动几下，但视线没有离开屏幕。  
那白屁股还在扭着，丰满得不合理的臀瓣因为拍打和反复插入抖出一层一层的肉浪，叫他产生些理所当然的联想。但是Bruce的屁股比这还要更肥一点，Brandon又眨了眨眼睛，倒是不介意窗外的阳光在屏幕上留下一块刺眼的白色光斑。并没有真实出现在窗口里的肥屁股影像倒映进他的眼中，它更松弛也更白，还容易起红疹。  
并且潮湿，当两只手握住屁股两瓣肉朝两边分开时，一股水就会从肛门里顺着鸡巴涌出来，滴在同样布满淡红色痕迹的大腿内侧和Brandon的床单上。  
Brandon从没想清楚过为什么Bruce那么容易皮肤泛红，不得不说他还是挺喜欢那种似乎在发痒的热乎乎的粉色皮肤，祝愿警探不是对Alpha的信息素过敏，真诚地。  
他关掉那个视频，拔出USB丢回笔筒里，再一次拿起咖啡杯。冰凉的温度还有硬邦邦的纯白弧面都不能帮他更好地幻想Bruce屁股的手感和颜色，但他还是在想这个，特别是Bruce进入状态忘情地用屁股撞他的小腹的部分，那很软。  
他这么想着，放下不值得多喝哪怕一口的凉速溶咖啡，站起来走出办公室。他现在就得去趟厕所，对着马桶水箱和厕所隔间的墙把精液撸出来，处理自己操警探屁股的欲望和已经开始变硬的老二。不是什么大事，只要他走得快一点，占一个隔间，再锁好门。  
“打扰一下。”  
他贴着玻璃墙穿过那些格子间，在即将迈进卫生间时听到有人在敲他们公司的玻璃门。这声音很能引起人们的注意力，包括Brandon在内的大多人都抬起了头朝门外看去。  
Bruce Robertson警探站在玻璃门旁边，双手插在黑色大衣的口袋里，挑起一边眉毛看着这群面对他不知所措的人。  
“打扰一下，”他保持挑眉的样子盯着Brandon，露出一个难以被察觉的笑容，“有谁知道Brandon Sullivan在哪儿吗。”  
有几个人把头转向了卫生间门口，无声地暴露了Brandon的位置，尽管是多余的。Bruce倒是就接着他们的视线变本加厉地盯着Brandon，然后皱着眉明知故问道：“Brandon Sullivan？”  
警探说完这话后把嘴唇撅起一个不容易被察觉的弧度，看着像在质疑什么。或许这是Bruce擅长的某种增强压迫感的方式，而Brandon花了点功夫才注意到为什么自己觉得他表情古怪，又花了点功夫把随后钻进他脑子里的某种色情幻想藏起来。“我是，”Brandon在同事们的各种眼神里收回迈进卫生间的脚，转身朝Bruce走过去，“我不认识你，先生。”  
鬼知道他为什么要这么说，总之Bruce的表情变得很有意思。警探的嘴唇撅得更高，但下一秒那两瓣淡红色的肉就又缩了回去，配合Bruce舒展的眉毛做出一个嘴角稍微翘起来的样子。这么一来警探看上去就似笑非笑的。Brandon对这表情有些眼熟，他想自己肯定之前在哪儿见过Bruce的这副德行。  
不过鉴于他随口扯出来的谎，他们扯平了。  
而Bruce，似乎就等着这句话似的从口袋里掏出那个黑色皮夹，单手拿着送到Brandon眼前再打开它。那张警官证件他见过，第一次Bruce在他家过夜后的早晨，在警探忙着穿衣服忽略了掉在地上的证件时。  
Brandon发誓自己那个时候只是出于好心才捡起它提醒Bruce的，当然，不希望一夜情对象莫名其妙跑回来敲门说丢了皮夹也是一个原因。  
“有时间吗。”Bruce继续着这场假扮陌生人的演出，低头收回证件，用警探们最爱的低沉又含混的说话方式说道。“我需要问你几个问题……”然后他抬起头，蹙着眉毛扫一眼看热闹的人，又看向Brandon，“最好还是别在这儿谈？”  
Brandon低头看他，接待一个大客户那样说道：“请跟我来。”  
他在一群人的注视里把Bruce带出了格子间办公室，一直走到电梯间附近的安全通道，接着收住脚步停在了安全门旁边，转过身面对Bruce。  
Bruce撞在了他身上，显然对埋头走路的警探来说他停下得有些突然，可能Bruce期待的是他至少会找个茶水间或者休息室什么的。  
“到底怎么回事？”他后退了半步拉开距离，低头看Bruce。  
Bruce难得地话少，保持着低头的姿势，舌头在嘴唇上舔了半圈，并且用格外慢的速度把向来有主见的舌尖收回嘴巴里。  
“怎么回事？”得不到回答的Brandon又问了一次。  
Bruce抬眼看他，左边眉毛挑起来。  
“你可真是个变态。”然后警探这样说道。  
在他思考这莫名其妙的冒犯人的言论是怎么被总结出来的时候，Bruce伸手打开了安全门，抓着他的毛衣把他带进楼梯间。“这是怎么回事？”Bruce把他按在门上，伸手抓住他的裤裆用不轻不重的力气揉几下，说着他刚才说过的话反问他。  
好吧，要是指这个，那倒是算不上莫名其妙——但还是很冒犯人，Bruce式的冒犯。  
Bruce凑得很近，仰头看着他，短胖的手还卡在他的裤裆之间没有放开的意思。他该怎么说，你太骚，然后你他妈又不知道怎么回事在这栋楼里晃，所以我硬了？不是个好主意，Brandon低头看着那张得意的脸，发现Bruce因为咧开嘴笑而露出来的牙白得欠揍，可他不能这么说。  
因为这算骗人的话，而配合Bruce说谎一次就够多了。  
“所以，长官，”于是他干脆继续配合Bruce，同时感受着胯下的轻微的疼痛和快感，不由自主地舔了舔嘴巴，“这就是你要问的？”  
不算很差的一招，Bruce愣了一秒，尽管很快就又恢复了更令人火大的笑容。  
Robertson警探用力捏了一把他的裤裆，然后松开了那只手站得稍微离Brandon远一点，从口袋摸出烟盒，在Brandon的注视下点燃一支烟。  
告诉他写字楼禁烟？Brandon忍不住想，算了。  
而就在Brandon不知道该不该为那只手的离开可惜时Bruce叼着吸了一口的烟蹲下身，眯起眼睛隔着烟雾拉开了他的裤子拉链。  
“你又看着谁的屁股硬了。”Bruce把烟夹在手指间，掏出那根有点硬度的老二像观察物证一样观察起来。  
“你老板的女秘书？”接着Bruce丢下一个毫无根据又不能算胡说八道的猜测，伸手扶住他的大腿，低头含住了他摸一摸就能翘起来的龟头。  
Brandon抬起头，最先想到的是这里是否有闭路电视会把这场景录下来，不过顾虑很快就被打消了，楼梯间除了他和Bruce什么都没有。但没人能保证会不会有人放着电梯不用爬楼梯上来，奇怪的人总是哪儿都有。  
而Bruce用嘴唇裹紧了他的龟头，舌头抵着包皮边缘磨蹭。警探在吸他，字面意思地嘬起嘴，两腮凹陷地吸。这是作弊，Brandon抬起手扣住Bruce的后脑勺，忽视Bruce不满地哼声，罚警探把整根鸡巴都吞下去。Bruce 的烟差点把他的裤子烧了一个洞，但大概是出于不想把一次上班时间口交闹大成意外的考虑，Bruce及时扭转了烟头的方向。但警探不肯灭掉自己的烟，就像他不肯放弃用作弊的方式吸Brandon的老二一样。他似乎想知道Brandon能多快射出来，左手向上抓住Brandon的屁股，把头压得更低直到龟头卡住喉咙让他发出不适的干呕声。Bruce没有停下来，而Brandon低头看他，手指缠绕着那些发胶打得过多的头发，盯着他被拉链蹭得发红的鼻尖幻想Bruce洗澡之前头发散乱的样子。比这种油乎乎的发型要可爱，Brandon小小评鉴了一下，Bruce应该那样乱着头发上班，说不定那些Alpha嫌疑人会因为他可爱的头发主动认罪。  
或者想要强奸他。  
垂头的姿势让Brandon有些脖子发酸，但某些混杂着呼吸声和Bruce哭声的场景在他眼前晃，就像Bruce额头前的那绺头发，让他没办法挪开视线。  
Bruce似乎是累了，他试着反抗Brandon的手吐出一截Brandon完全勃起的老二，而Brandon稍微用了点力气把他的脑袋又推了回去，同时抬起胯顶了一下他柔软的喉咙。  
强奸他。  
Bruce用力推搡他的大腿，那支烟又歪歪扭扭地靠近Brandon的裤子。Brandon暂时松开了Bruce的头发，抽出那根烟扔在地上，然后又回去折磨那些因为涂了发胶而硬邦邦的头发。  
没有该死的发胶的话它是软的，摸着手感出奇得好。  
Bruce对他的混蛋行径报以含糊的叫骂，而Brandon的老二搅碎了这份不悦，以至于谁也没听清Bruce说了什么。警探很快找到了更好的办法对付他，在吮吸他的鸡巴的同时伸手去摸他的阴囊和会阴附近的腺体。隔着裤子效果没那么好，但这的确催生了Brandon想要射精的欲望，毕竟Bruce现在脸上泛着不正常的红色，摸着两颗蛋还不死心地抬起眼睛观察Brandon的表情。  
他把Bruce的脑袋压得更低，在操过几次比警探嘴巴温柔一万倍的喉咙之后开始慢慢放松力道让自己退出来。如果他射在了Bruce脸上，而这时候有人经过楼梯间，那么谁会下场更惨？Brandon大概会因为一个体面的借口被要求离职，Bruce可能会被降职回到普通警官的办公桌边？或者什么都不会发生。  
不大公平，事情明明是这位Omega警官挑起来的。  
Brandon这么想着继续把阴茎从那张温暖紧致的小嘴里抽出来，但Bruce好像识破了他的意图，主动低下头含住即将离开他嘴唇包裹的龟头。  
Brandon确定警探的眼神有挑衅意味，在他的龟头被警探的嘴用力吸的时候。  
于是就这样，射在Bruce脸上的计划泡汤了，Brandon挺动着腰放松下半身的肌肉把精液射进Bruce嘴里，然后慢慢退出来，喘息着等待Bruce的反应。  
Bruce没有站起来把它吐在Brandon脸上，或者衣服上，他就那么蹲了一会儿，像是在忍耐某种不适。“操你妈的。”这一次的脏话好歹让Brandon听懂了，虽然还是很含糊。  
就在Brandon猜Bruce会默认吃亏把精液咽下去的时候，警探再一次把头凑到他裤裆旁边，并且抓住了Brandon的裤子，像是防止他跑开。  
然后Bruce把嘴里的东西吐到了他的内裤上。

现在只要出去，是个有鼻子的Alpha或者Omega都会知道他们在楼梯间搞过了。  
Bruce又点了一支烟，试图用焦油和尼古丁的味道掩盖嘴里的其他气味。Brandon开始后悔自己没买一包烟放在办公室，看着Bruce抽烟他没办法不想来一支，但鉴于刚刚他做过的事情和刚刚Bruce做过的事情，闲聊和借一支烟对他们来说都不是好选择。  
于是他们就那么站了几分钟，直到Bruce接到一个电话。“你们先回去，”警探叼着烟低头看了看楼梯说道，“我有点别的事情，稍微晚点回去。”  
他大概要去买一支喷雾解决一下气味问题，Brandon靠着冷冰冰的墙一边看他说话一边想。  
Bruce很快就挂了电话，几乎同时也发现Brandon在看他，“干什么，”他嘟囔了一句，夹着烟揉了揉鼻子。  
“来查案子？”Brandon问，站直了身子尽量忽略潮湿的内裤带来的粘腻感。  
Bruce看他一眼。  
他们又在互相看对方了，而五分钟之前Brandon还认定他们最好别有什么交流。  
他不挪开视线，于是Bruce也不挪开，仿佛某种没有意义的对峙，Bruce皱着眉似乎在考虑要不要告诉他实情，而这表情让他没由来地想笑。  
“就算是吧，”Bruce扭过头，把烟送回嘴边，“有个证人在楼上，我跟过来看……你他妈笑什么呢。”  
我以为你把头扭过去了，他想。  
“还有烟吗。”他终于问出自己想问的，试图从Bruce那里讨要他想抽的烟，尽管他从来都不喜欢那个浓重的味道。至于为什么笑这件事，他甚至没办法确定自己是不是真的笑了。  
Bruce看着他，眼睛睁得格外圆，舔嘴唇的舌头停顿在牙齿之间。  
“我上班不带烟。”Brandon又补充一句。  
这话不知道怎么又让Bruce烦躁了，他快速地闭上嘴巴，把手里的半支烟塞进Brandon手里。“滚回去干活吧，”警探走到安全门边握住门把手，吸了吸鼻子说道，“给你他妈口也口过了。”  
这或许是某种避免尴尬的办法，Bruce把他一个人留在这儿，而等那半支烟也差不多被抽完之后Brandon慢吞吞地走了出去。  
“嘿，Brandon！”  
他抬头看见David从电梯里走出来，手里提着一个纸袋。  
“你怎么从那儿——”David迅速凑过来，“哦。”  
David低头看了一眼他手里的烟。“我不知道你烟瘾这么大，”他烦人的上司又说道，“快把它灭了，别被人发现……你现在有空吗，我有事找你说。”  
“当然。”  
Brandon看了一眼烟头，把它扔进垃圾桶里的废纸杯里，点头说道。

大半夜的听见开锁的声音怪吓人的，他还以为Bruce今天不来了。  
而Bruce显然也没料到他还没睡觉，“你干什么呢，”警探说着打开了客厅的灯，皱着眉扫了一眼地上的行李箱，“欠了债打算跑？”  
“出差。”Brandon没理会他的恶劣玩笑，从衣橱里掏出另一件衬衫丢进行李箱。  
“什么时候，”Bruce干脆站在门边不动，“你要是打算收拾一晚上的话我就走。”  
“明天上午，旧金山。”Brandon蹲下开始整理衣服：“大概一周。”  
“哦，”Bruce的手没离开门把手，“所以你什么时候能收拾完。”  
Brandon卷好一条领带把它塞进衬衫之间的缝隙里，抬头看一眼Bruce：“马上。”  
Bruce关上了门，脱掉外套和鞋走进客厅。警探喝完水之后似乎想去刷牙，而当他穿过狭窄过道时Brandon已经闻不到任何信息素纠缠的味道。这似乎不是Brandon跟他进浴室的正当理由，但又没人觉得这有什么不妥当。  
“干什么，”Bruce扯掉自己的领带搭在洗手池上，“你忘了拿牙刷？”  
Brandon不想编些废话去应付Bruce，事实上他连话都不想说。他低头亲吻Bruce的脖子，在Bruce骂着想用手肘顶开他的时候用体格优势环住脂肪过多的腰和肩膀。Bruce手撑着洗手池，在他的信息素的引导下很快变成了烂橘子味的，并且失去了抵抗的力气。  
你弄脏了我的一条内裤，Brandon想，我可以把它留给你，随你发情时把它塞进嘴里或者屁股里。  
Bruce的嘴唇颤抖着迎接他的吻和侵略，在他用产生反应的老二顶弄自己蓝色内裤包裹的肥屁股时伸手摸向他的脖子。受到欢迎的Brandon则用手分开了Bruce的大腿，用那块蓝色布料用力磨蹭Bruce淌水的洞。  
这一条可以让我带走，他吻着Bruce的嘴唇，忍不住在烂橘子和黑啤酒的味道中诞生些最好别被说出来的想法。


	19. Chapter 19

“报告怎么说？”  
Bruce拿起Thomas桌子上的报告翻了两页，抬头看坐在旁边的两个人。  
“旧伤，至少要几个月才能形成的伤疤。”Thomas揉了揉脸，捏着咖啡杯说道：“基本上你可以说他父亲没有任何可能是虐童嫌疑犯。”  
失踪案，现在又是虐待儿童，Bruce合上文件夹把报告和照片扔回桌子上，好极了。  
“我们现在该怎么办，”麻杆捏着自己的铅笔看他们两个人，“要帮ACS*调查这个男孩的事情吗？”  
Thomas和Bruce交换了一个眼神，耸耸肩说道：“恐怕逃不掉，ACS绝对会要求我们这么做，而且这可能和失踪案有关系。”  
Bruce也找了把椅子坐下，靠着椅背拿过来自己桌子上的一份文件。“医疗记录，心理咨询记录，那个男孩的，还有失踪那个女人的，至少要调查这些。”Thomas继续说，干扰着Bruce的注意力。他有点心烦，那些字母像音符一样随着Thomas说话的节奏在他眼前跳，而他不能表现出来任何不对劲。“那就先从医疗保险开始查，”他用那份文件挡住自己的脸，“昨天不是去过她的公司了吗，保险是统一买的，应该很好查。”  
那公司还他妈就在Sullivan公司楼上。别问他是从哪知道Sullivan的办公地点的，这小子自己在桌子上放了那么多报告书，Bruce又不是不识字。“联调局的人回来了吗。”为了让自己的不耐烦顺理成章，顺便赶走脑子里关于昨天楼梯间里的那些记忆，Bruce换了个没人喜欢的对象来讨论：“有没有案情更新或者会议记录。”  
“我问过头儿了，唯一的进展是他们没找到失踪者，但是在森林里发现了那辆被从纽约开到新泽西的车，有碰撞过的痕迹，在树林里找到的。”  
说着Thomas用笔指了指他的脸：“就你手里那份报告。”  
Bruce把它从眼前拿下来看了一眼封面。  
“好吧，车找到了人没有。”Bruce装模作样地对着目录反复看，然后读懂了一样合上报告，撇嘴说道：“那我们就继续查医疗保险。”  
这实在不是什么有趣的工作，无非是拿着一个账号去和保险公司的人核实就诊以及药品购买记录，Bruce负责今天的司机工作，而开车时恰到好处的沉默掩盖了他的心不在焉。别问他为什么心不在焉，他要是知道也不会心不在焉了。  
两点半，谁知道这个周五还能不能提前下班，Bruce倚着车窗看一眼表，拿出手机准备在等人的时候打发打发时间。让他没想到的是跳出来的几个未接电话的提示，而更令人匪夷所思的是居然还都来自一个陌生号码。  
不过当他打开短信时Bruce立刻想起来了那是谁的号码，毕竟Sullivan不仅给他打了电话还发了短信。“你今天回去吗？”Brandon的短信看上去没头没尾的，Bruce不明白他指的是什么：回哪儿，公寓？他的还是Bruce自己的？  
Bruce切换到未接电话的界面看来电时间，发现刚好都是开车的时候打来的，他把手机静音了。  
说不定Sullivan那个时候刚落地，然后发现自己忘了带什么东西，Bruce这么想着给自己点了一支烟，重新打开他和Sullivan的聊天对话框，打了一行字发出去：  
在开车，什么事。  
他并没等来回复，烟抽完那两个人出来之后也没有。“我们可以调查一年内的全部记录，”Thomas上车后给他看了一眼那几张纸，呼出一口气说道，“等走完申请许可的流程，不算太差……现在几点？”  
“两点五十，”Bruce看着弓腰钻进狭小车厢里的麻杆说道，“下一站去哪？”  
“我们居然花了这么长时间。”Thomas看了眼自己的手机确定Bruce没说错：“我们回去也得三点多了。”  
“差不多吧。”Bruce哼了一声表示同意，收回视线扣好安全带：“直接回警察局？”  
“我们现在也只能等。”Thomas扬了扬手里的文件。  
“那我能直接在这儿下车吗，”麻杆裹紧了外套插嘴道，“要是你们打算提前下班的话，我妈妈前两天打扫院子扭伤了腿……抱歉。”  
Bruce从后视镜里看他一眼，皱着眉毛打开了暖气：“我没意见。”  
“去吧，”Thomas更友好地拍了拍麻杆的肩膀，“周一见。”  
Bruce把Thomas带回了警局，交还警车之后换了自己的车往Sullivan的住处走。他不打算这个周末也睡沙发，尤其是明明卧室空着他还不能用的情况下。他准备打包了自己的脏衣服之后就回自己的公寓好好享受两天双人床和不需要和别人共享的浴室……至于衣服为什么是脏的，他还没瞎到连Brandon介意别人动那个“Sullivan专属”洗衣篮都看不出来，而脏衣服被放在一个不起眼的收纳箱里容易被忽视。  
他没忘了Sullivan特意买了个空箱子后，半强迫地让他把脏衣服都放进去时的表情，那可太好玩了。  
Bruce把车停在Sullivan租了但几乎不用的停车位上，快步走进大厅的电梯间。回去得早一点他还能赶上他公寓附近的披萨店营业，Bruce看着电梯里的广告计算时间，冰箱里的东西肯定都没法吃了。  
_仔细倾听我们，你一定会被惊艳_  
_每个人都能尽情享受_  
他急着回家，但这不意味着他会蠢得连Sullivan房间里的动静都听不到。绝对不是他听错了，Bruce站在门前听着里面的各种声响，而贼就算再不长脑子也不该一边偷东西一边放音乐。  
_只要一试，你也会沉醉_  
_怪胎之歌，日夜狂欢必不可少的旋律_  
Bruce收回开门的手，拿出手机打开屏幕看。没有新的未读信息——肯定不会是Sullivan，下一秒Bruce立刻意识到这是多余的检查——除非Sullivan根本没上飞机，否则他从旧金山飞回来也得是天黑之后的事情了。  
这不怪我，他想，伸手拔出钥匙同时慢慢后退着远离那扇门，我走之前可是替你反锁了门。  
然后他听见了一个女人的声音。  
“Brandon，你回来——”  
门被打开了，大衣领口敞着的金发女人探出头，她看上去冻坏了，好像也刚刚钻进屋子里没多久。  
那无疑是一张Bruce记得的脸，谁又能忘了差点吐在你身上还想抓烂你手臂的疯婆娘。  
Sissy Sullivan，Brandon的妹妹倒是根本没认出来他似的，一边拿着还连着充电线的手机一边瞪圆了眼睛问：“你是谁？”  
该死的Sullivan。  
就在他盯着死蛇一样的充电线思考应该说“我走错了楼层”还是干脆用警察身份堵她的嘴时，Sissy低下了头去看手机。她发红的手在屏幕上点了几下，瞪圆的眼睛慢慢恢复正常，但眉毛皱了起来。  
“你叫什么名字，”Sissy看着还没逃跑的Bruce问，困惑的表情看上去柔和了不少，“Bruce？”  
“哎。”  
而Bruce不知道自己干嘛要回答这个问题。  
“抱歉，”她把门完全打开，“我不知道Brandon有朋友暂住在他家。”  
_啊，尽情战栗！_  
“嗯……”Bruce感觉到被自己石头似的脖子顶着的脑袋不听使唤地点了两下，“嗯。”  
天杀的Brandon Sullivan。

“他没告诉我他要出差！”  
Sissy坐在Brandon的桌子旁边，又把手机充电线和插头连在一起。她捧着自己的手机低头不知道在看什么，而抱怨接连从那张被冻红的嘴巴里吐出来：“我还在这儿等他呢。”  
Bruce低头看了一眼沙发下面的收纳箱，身子挡在它前面抬腿把它往里面踢了踢。“什么？”他有预感自己不该问那么多，但是这婆娘大呼小叫的样子又挺有意思的。  
“我要去医院复诊，”Sissy依旧在打字，“他让我今天三点钟之前来这儿找他。”  
Bruce不知道自己该坐下还是继续站着，或者随便说点什么就走，但是说实在的，他不希望自己的衬衫和几条内裤烂在Sullivan家。要是她能早点走，Bruce抬手看表，自己就能拿着箱子出门，还能赶在披萨店关门前回家。“嗯，”于是Bruce假装在找什么一样围着咖啡桌转了一圈，“临时出差吧。”  
Sissy丢下手机：“我来的路上手机就没电了，没看到他的短信……抱歉，Bruce，他给了我备用钥匙，外面太冷了我不想在楼下等他。”  
她在抬头看Bruce，两只手塞在大腿之间用厚裤袜取暖。大厅的空调好像是坏了，Bruce回想了一下，然后拿起桌子上的打火机放进口袋。“没什么，反正我——”Bruce尽量不去理会她像小孩看玩具似的眼神，继续在屋子里漫无目的地转，“也得走了。”  
“不不不，”Sissy站起来，“我没有赶你走的意思，我只是……”  
不知道为什么她也开始跟在Bruce身后乱转，而当Bruce站在厨房门前转过身时，他发现这女人在盯着他。虽然显而易见地，按照经验来看她并不打算冒犯谁，但盯着别人看这件事已经够冒犯人了。  
“Bruce，”然后Sissy又瞪着她那双属于小姑娘的眼睛问道，“我们之前在哪见过吗？”  
可不是见过，你还吐得昏天黑地，洗胃的时候呕得活像一只在急诊室里复活的霸王龙。  
“可能吧，”Bruce决定还是快点摆脱她为妙，“可能在我……办案子的时候。”  
Sissy笑起来，后退了半步：“Brandon没说你是个警察，你是哪种，警探？”  
就让那堆脏内裤烂在Sullivan的沙发下面得了。  
“哎。”他敷衍地回答，又开始围着咖啡桌转圈，这一次他在一个塑料盒（Sullivan不许他把外卖盒或者其他垃圾留在桌子上）下面摸出了一个警局文件夹。“我们经常，你知道的，在街上转，”Bruce吸了吸鼻子，煞有介事地翻开文件夹扫一眼里面不知道哪来的换班表，“你可能遇到过。”  
这小娘们儿大概后知后觉地开始怀疑他来路不明了，或者之前就在怀疑只是不敢戳破而已。Bruce合上那个文件夹发出响亮的一声，而也许文件夹的封皮让盯着他看的Sissy感觉到了他的话的可信度，她终于站在了桌子边不再跟着他转。“嗯哼，有道理。”Sissy稍微歪着头看他，手插在大衣口袋里摆动两下，看着像一只不够胖的鹅在扇翅膀：“我经常在街上晃，纽约的马路能给我灵感。”  
这小妞是干嘛的来着，Sullivan好像没和他提过。Bruce看着她有点滑稽的动作，把文件夹夹在手臂下面，“那就是吧，”他语焉不详地应和，决定就让脏内裤们烂在这个又小又窄的地方，“我得走了。”  
“再见，Bruce。”Sissy露出的遗憾表情如果是假的，那么她大概是个演员，而如果是真的，那她的脑子应该不太灵光。Bruce看着她转身回到桌子旁边翘着腿坐下，回想着自己遇到过的那些受害人在家里被人从后面敲碎脑袋的案子。  
只要一下，连喊救命的机会都没有。  
有很多人是孤零零死在住处里的，除了被熟人或者情敌或者水管工敲烂脑袋的，也有不少要么是被呛死要么是发急病死的。一般是没人在乎的可怜虫，一个月都不见得会和谁通上一次电话的那种，无声无息，也没有预兆地死在地板上浴缸里，直到尸体烂到让邻居没法儿再忍的程度才会被发现。  
而死因除了自杀，往往可能是酒喝多了，不然就是酒喝多了还吃了药。  
“Bruce，你为什么不说话了？”  
回声灌进他耳朵里，Bruce猛地回过神，差点被自己绊倒在咖啡桌上。Sissy依旧保持着翘腿坐着的姿势，头埋得有些低，但眼睛并没有盯着手机屏幕而是他。  
“你还好吗，Bruce？”她把手机放在腿上抬起了头。  
这一次他听得很清楚，是Sullivan的烦人精妹妹在问他问题。  
Bruce用力吸鼻子，有什么该死的玩意儿堵在里面了，一股酸乎乎的味道。  
“你要去医院是不是。”Bruce问了句算不上疑问的话。  
“没什么。”Sissy放下腿，两只脚踩在地板上。“反正赶不上了，”她摆摆手，继续玩她的手机，“四点一刻的预约，我坐地铁过去得要一个小时。”  
Sullivan要盯着自己的妹妹去看病，倒也是不稀奇，他们两个都不正常。  
Bruce这么想着用手捏了捏鼻子，好驱散那股发酸的酒味。他放下手的时候看了一眼时间，“哪一家医院，”然后他说，顺便把垂下来的头发撸回头顶，“我送你过去。”

那家医院离得并不太远，如果Sullivan本来的计划是借一辆车送她去医院的话，无论如何错过预约这种事不会出现，除非Sissy Sullivan是个迟到成性的麻烦。  
可能这就是为什么Sullivan故意把时间说得那么早。三点之前，哈，这小子了解他妹妹的秉性。  
Sissy进了诊室之后就没他什么事了，而他坐在大厅硬邦邦的连排椅上，拿着一杯塑料味的滚烫咖啡对着手机消磨时间。Sullivan没再发短信或者打电话过来，而Bruce也没心情去问他们兄妹俩之间那点破事。大忙人，他想，打开一个糖果消除的游戏玩起来，妹妹怎么能比得上出差重要呢。  
“Bruce？”  
就在他心情好得快想哼歌的时候一个细而甜美的声音中断了他的游戏，Bruce拧着眉毛抬头去看，然后发现那个喜欢涂蓝色指甲油的妓女正站在他面前。  
她穿得比平时“上班”的时候严实多了，整个人裹在羽绒服和长裤里甚至连脚踝都没露。“Bruce，”她挑了挑不施粉黛但还是形状很漂亮的棕色眉毛，“你生病了？”  
“游戏结束”的音效随着倒计时归零响起来，他他妈忘了静音了。“没有，”他干脆关掉屏幕抬头看她，“带别人来看病。”  
对方似乎不觉得这个说法有什么好奇怪的，她耸了耸肩，手在厚牛仔裤上拍了一下：“今天人挺多的，但愿你能少等一会儿。”  
“哎，”Bruce拿起咖啡低下头呷一口，“但愿。”  
“Bruce！”  
话音未落一个兴冲冲的声音就飘了过来，而比Bruce更先做出反应的是蓝指甲小姐。她转过头去看从诊室里走出来的Sissy，然后像看八卦小报头版的主角那样低头去审视Bruce。  
操，Bruce攥紧那杯咖啡，妈的。  
他的整个周五都被毁了，并且失去了一个未来可以给他上门服务的人——傻子都他妈知道，一个对着嫖客问东问西的妓女是没办法让人硬起来的。  
“Bruce，”Sissy站在他旁边，手里拎着她的包，“你的朋友？”  
他刚要张嘴（尽管他还在想该编点什么打发她），蓝指甲小姐就更快地接住了这个问题：“不，只是认识，Robertson警官帮我找回过钱包。”  
去你妈的，我是个警探，不是那些穿着制服在街上晃的傻鸟。  
“嗯哼。”Bruce这么想着，舔了舔嘴唇对大厅的某块地砖点点头。  
“回头再见，警官。”蓝指甲小姐得到这个反应后心满意足地用涂着闪亮的深蓝色指甲油的手攥紧自己的背包带子，转身朝医院大门外走。  
“哎。”滚你妈的，Bruce想，伸手蹭了蹭裤子上不知道哪来的棉絮似的毛球，“回头见。”  
“我能换个电台吗？”  
一直看着窗外的Sissy突然问道。  
“嗯？”Bruce忙着踩刹车以防撞在前面那个莫名其妙减速的傻货的车屁股上，驶过一个路口才想明白Sissy在问什么。“随便，”反正他没心情听什么烂俗情歌，“都可以。”  
Sissy连着按了几下按钮，最后停在了一个乡村乐的频道上。然后她不再路两边的人行道看，而是盯着挡风玻璃，偶尔把眼睛朝Bruce瞄。Bruce当然意识到了这一点，但晚高峰的纽约路况差得一塌糊涂，他要是还想把车完整地开回去最好还是别走神。  
“你的口音不像美国人，也不像加拿大人，”Sissy突然开口，“你是英国人？”  
“苏格兰。”Bruce偏过头看后视镜，减速跟在车流后面进入左转车道。  
“开得惯美国的车吗，”因为聊天，Sissy这回光明正大地看他，“我不会开车，这太可怕了。”  
知道可怕你就少说两句，Bruce收回视线，减慢车速停下等红灯：“还行吧。”  
Sissy长舒一口气，向后靠在椅背上。“老天，我恨堵车，”她拉长声音发出懒洋洋的抱怨，“我也恨复诊。”  
你就不能安静点，Bruce松开刹车跟着前面的白色丰田慢慢挪动，难怪Sullivan们的关系不好，你一天说的话可能赶得上你的倒霉蛋哥哥一星期说的那么多。  
她还在盯着什么看，而Bruce无法确定她到底在看什么，后排座椅上根本什么都没有。“快到了，”他换个能让她集中注意力的话题，“我等会儿停在大门前面？”  
“没问题，不超过十五分钟就没问题。”Sissy在狭窄的副驾驶上勉强地伸了个懒腰，然后又想起什么一样坐直了身子：“嘿，你能在前面那条街右转吗？”  
Bruce歪头避开那只可能会戳到他脑袋的手，打开转向灯：“怎么了？”  
“我想买点吃的。”Sissy放下手转过头看他。  
当他开进快餐店后面的小路时，他清楚意识到那家披萨店肯定已经关门了。狗屎一样的周五，他无法不在乡村乐的旋律里咒骂着两个姓Sullivan的混蛋。乡村乐也叫人心烦，他对那些唱老土爱情故事的三流恐同歌手一点兴趣都没有。Bruce伸出夹着烟的手换了电台，跳过几个播广告的后停在一个放摇滚乐的节目上，而几乎是同时他听到有人在敲车窗。  
“嘿！”Sissy在窗外挥挥手，“我回来了！”  
他打开车门锁让她进来，Sissy被冻得鼻尖发红，但看上去心情不错。“盲瓜*？”Sissy关上车门后说了个Bruce不那么熟悉的名字，“我有个朋友喜欢他们。”  
说着她把手里的其中一个纸袋放在座椅之间的储物格上。  
“什么？”Bruce低头系安全带时看到了这个没法被忽视的纸袋。  
“谢谢你送我去医院，还有送我回家，”Sissy对他笑，“医院的咖啡太难喝了，我知道。”  
Bruce抬头发动车子，“安全带，”他踩下油门，把烟塞回嘴里含糊地提醒道，“别让警报一直响。”  
“没问题。”Sissy说道，伸手去拽安全带。  
接下来的短暂车程没人再说话，摇滚乐占据了整个车厢，而当Sissy下车后，她弯下腰扶着车门对Bruce告别：“谢谢你。再见，Bruce。”  
“哎。”Bruce叼着烟看她，在她走进公寓楼停止挥手之后驶离公寓前的路。  
“再见，Bruce。”  
回声随着摇滚乐的鼓点里传进耳朵，但那不是Sissy Sullivan的声音。

那不只是一杯热可可，还有一个夹了培根的汉堡，这让Bruce的心情好了一点，而热水澡和屏幕尺寸更大的电视让半夜直播的球赛变得更令人享受。  
偏偏这个时候有人不识趣地打电话过来，Bruce飞快瞟了一眼试图进球又失败的前锋，拿起手机接通电话。  
“你好？”  
那边先是顿了一下才说话：“是我，Bruce。”  
给他惹了一堆麻烦的Sullivan，男的那个。  
“你有事？”  
说真的，这通电话让Bruce想到的第一件事就是他把那个收纳箱忘在Brandon家里了。  
“Sissy和我说了今天的事情，”Brandon的声音听上去有些哑，“谢谢你。”  
“嗯，”Bruce盯着试图再一次发起进攻的球员皱起眉，“没什么。”  
不然还能说什么，Bruce把腿放在沙发垫上盘起来，给别人惹麻烦的人不就想听这个。  
Brandon似乎还想说点什么，他又停顿下来，留给Bruce能用来盯着电视看的两秒。“她有时候会自作主张闯进来，”偏偏他又在射门的当口废话起来，“我忘了——”  
然后是一声金属落到地板上的清脆声响，Bruce本能地拿远手机，眉毛拧得更紧。  
“没什么，”噪音消失后Bruce又把它贴到耳朵边，“那是你家，她是你妹妹。”  
“Brandon，能过来帮个忙吗？”  
一个模糊的女声响起，是从电话那头传过来的。  
哈，Bruce的好奇心让他移开视线看了一眼表，旧金山的夜晚才刚开始，不稀奇。  
但Sullivan又沉默了，比上一次时间更长，长到Bruce以为他去帮那个女人做事，把手机留在了床上忘记挂电话……不过这不重要，那个前锋终于进球了。  
Bruce骂了句脏话替球员庆祝，而这显然引起了Brandon的注意。  
“Bruce？”绵羊发出软绵绵的声音表达困惑。  
“我说没什么，”Bruce难得耐心地重复Brandon肯定已经听清楚的那些话，“那是你家，她是你妹妹。”  
然后几乎是故意的，他咧开嘴笑起来：“周末愉快。”  
他没给Brandon任何说敷衍的话告别的机会，先一步挂断了电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> ACS, Administration for Children's Services. NYC保护未成年的机构  
> 盲瓜，Blind Melon，一个美国摇滚乐队


	20. Chapter 20

Bruce并没有睡太长时间，Thomas的电话把他从关于绵羊踢足球的梦里叫了起来。  
“嘿，抱歉打扰你，”听着和他一样疲惫的Beta是这么说的，“ACS确定Harvey Jackson的父亲没什么问题，打算从他家撤回志愿者了。”  
“嗯哼。”Bruce一边在床上翻身一边思考为什么绵羊穿着红色的球衣：“然后呢？”  
“但是对儿童虐待的调查不能就这么算了……”Thomas说到这儿停顿一下，应该是拿远了手机对着自己老婆说了句“我的那杯不要糖，甜心”，接着又和Bruce说道：“头儿让我们配合ACS去询问。”  
“行，”他还能说不行吗，“今天？”  
“十点你有时间吗？Harvey Jackson的父亲同意那个时候我们去见他和小男孩，周一的提议被拒绝了。说实话，我觉得他有点被频繁上门调查惹毛了。”  
Bruce打了一个大大的哈欠：“谁他妈不是呢，老兄。”  
他只能爬起来，暂时不再伤脑筋思考绵羊为什么穿着红色球衣。他的那箱衣服还他妈在Sullivan的小公寓里，或许跑完调查可以去一趟那里拿回来，反正大概率那里应该是空的——小概率Sissy Sullivan在，操。  
Bruce把漱口的水和脑子里昨天的破事一并吐进洗手池，抓着毛巾一边擦干嘴巴一边往卧室的衣橱里晃。他光着脚，从浴室里走出来踩在地毯上花了一会儿才恢复暖和的感觉。衣橱里还挂着一套干净的西装，他不至于穿着运动裤和T恤去查案子。Bruce拿起角落里的最后一件一点褶皱也没有的深红色条纹衬衫，把它从衣架上取出来穿在身上。不知道这是什么时候买的衣服，Bruce低头系扣子的时候发现袖口有点空，难不成他最近还瘦了。  
当他把衣架挂回去时他有什么东西勾住了他晃悠的袖子。Bruce试着用力把手抽出来，却发现再多用一点蛮力的话这唯一一件能穿出门的衬衫得裂一个口子。他只能把衣橱门整个推到一边，半个身子钻进去看哪里出了问题。一枚钉子，看着像装修工或者上一任租客遗留的麻烦，Bruce捏住袖子一角把它从那枚沾满白色油漆的钉子上解救下来，低下头向后退，直到他的注意力被挂在最边上的那件厚重衣服吸引。  
被厚重毛领装饰的黑白格纹大衣。  
他保持着弓腰的姿势，一只手扶着脑袋上面的架子，头不肯拔出来。不，别误会，他只是觉得那毛领上沾了墙灰，最好还是伸手去确认一下比较好。  
那并不是灰尘，Bruce的拇指揩过他觉得脏了的地方，只是一团毛絮，就是从毛领上脱落的。他的手指直接把它们从领子上捻了出来，Bruce收回手，低头看自己的指腹，但很快它们就轻飘飘地掉进地毯里连个影子都没有了。  
Bruce还试图用眼睛在地毯上找了找，发现是纯粹的白痴行径之后整个人倒退出来，伸手扯下衣架上的西装裤往腿上套。  
他的领带倒还有不少，Bruce揉了揉脑门，从盒子里拿出一卷黑色斜纹的环绕在脖子上系好。当他开始穿西装外套时才意识到自己还没吃饭，而穿成这样肯定他妈的没办法进厨房煎培根。Bruce在那儿扶着架子面对白墙站了一会儿，想要收回手看时间的时候发现自己没戴手表。于是他垂下右手，侧过身拿左手摸了摸那件大衣的毛领，用比上一次轻得多的力气，然后从肩部的位置顺着袖子往下捋了捋它，后退一步关上了衣橱门。  
他从枕头下面摸出自己的手机，看了眼Thomas之前发的短信，又打开通讯录向下滑，A，B，C，D，C……再滑回第一个人的号码。  
他也不知道这是想找什么。

“Bob呢？”  
Bruce吃着一个墨西哥卷饼，鸡蛋蔬菜馅的，便利店里只剩这一个口味了。  
他差点忘了麻杆真正的名字，在Thomas认真的表情里强行把“麻杆”这个词和着鸡蛋和土豆咽下去，然后花了半秒回想起Bob这三个字母。“路上，”Thomas叼着烟站得离他远一点儿，“他得先送他母亲去医院。”  
Bruce把包装纸揉成一团扔进垃圾桶：“十点我们先进去？”  
Thomas抬手看表，夹着烟摸了摸眉毛：“等他五分钟吧，再久那个孩子的父亲肯定会不耐烦。”  
Bruce拿起咖啡杯灌了一口，对此不置可否。  
麻杆在差一分钟十点的时候准时赶到，Bruce乐得不用在冷风里站着，见鬼的都快二月了纽约怎么还这么冷。丢掉烟的Thomas负责敲门，而Bruce跟在他身后开始盘算今天剩下的日程，希望他们能在十二点之前结束，然后他要去Sullivan的住处，顺便在回家路上买一份他昨天没吃到的牛肉披萨。  
那个被ACS折磨得眼圈发黑的父亲很快就来开了门，“等会儿我要带Harvey去医院看咳嗽的事情，”他省掉所有不必要的客套话说道，“我们能在十一点之前结束吗？”  
能的话再好不过了，Bruce偏过头看了一眼邻居院子里光秃秃的树。  
“我们呃，”Thomas开口后犹豫了一下，“想和Harvey聊聊，你觉得可行吗，Jackson先生？”  
男人耸了耸肩，侧身让他们进去：“如果你能和他聊得来的话，他一直都挺害羞的。”  
事实证明这话并不是这位父亲想故意为难谁，当他们站在小男孩的卧室门前时，他好像完全沉浸在自己的世界里一样，就连自己的父亲来打招呼也只是抬头看了一眼，然后就又专注于自己的玩具火车了。“你们可以试着和他说说话，”Jackson先生伸手拍了下自己宽松的牛仔裤，“但是他自从被带回来之后就比之前更不爱说话了。”  
显然Thomas更擅长应付成年人以及不那么害羞的小孩，他试着蹲下加入男孩的游戏，而麻杆在看到墙上尼克斯队*的球服之后开始试图和迷你火车的列车长讨论前两天的比赛。Bruce不觉得那明显是用阁楼储物间改造的儿童卧室还能挤得进第三个成年人，干脆站在门外替Thomas干做记录的活儿。“那是爸爸的，”男孩这么回答麻杆，并且完全忽略了关于比赛的讨论，“他喜欢看篮球赛，我喜欢火车。”  
Bruce忍住笑声，张嘴咬下笔帽，蹲下身在大腿上用掌根摊平备忘录。  
“火车，”麻杆跟着重复这个词，“为什么呢。”  
“我喜欢火车，”男孩根本没回答他的问题，“但是我拼不好这里了，你能帮我看看吗？”  
这倒也是个切入点，陪他玩玩玩具，说不定他就会吐出一些抱怨自己爹妈的话，然后警察们就可以拿着这份记录去捕风捉影了。Thomas应该也是开着录音笔的，等周一上班他们可以在办公室里反复分析那些小孩子随口说的话。  
但没人回答，甚至在接下来的一段时间里整个阁楼都安静得有点过头了，Bruce等待着他们中的某一个答应下来帮小男孩拼玩具，或者小男孩继续说些大人听不懂的火车理论，但是没有，谁也没回答。  
这让Bruce不得不抬头去看到底发生了什么。  
“你能帮我看看吗？”  
趁着这个时机男孩终于又把问题重新抛给了他真正想问的人。  
“Bruce，”转头看向他的Thomas尽量语气柔和地提醒道，“帮个忙？”  
这是什么不讲理的狗屁情况，Bruce的眼睛在盯着他的两个同事的脸上转却也想不出个所以然，而那个眼睛很大的小男孩手里攥着一截玩具轨道，被坐在地板上的两个壮实成年人夹在中间，像个喜剧电影的主角一样抬头看他。  
“我在外面等着。”麻杆最先站起来，几乎要把自己折成两半一样弯腰走出去。  
“好吧，”Thomas看一眼自己临阵脱逃——或者说懂事的实习生，也站了起来，“帮个忙吧，Bruce。”  
然后他走出来，顺便把西装口袋里的录音笔交给咬着笔帽的Bruce。  
这个时候又全都在指望他了，就因为他闻着像个幼儿园老师，操蛋的Beta和Alpha。Bruce看一眼那只录音笔，真正能做的也只能是点点头接过它而不是对着两个人锃亮的皮鞋啐一口吐沫。男孩还在看着他，展现出对于一个幼儿园小孩儿来说过于惊人的毅力。“那么，”他轻轻吸了吸鼻子，坐在被麻杆屁股捂热的地方低头看小男孩，“先说说看，这是什么？”  
男孩把那块塑料放在他手里：“轨道，我不知道这一块为什么拼不上去。”  
Bruce觉得自己基本上是蠢得无药可救了才会去认真研究这玩意儿该怎么组装，“我看看，”他随口敷衍着，然后开始问些真正要紧的问题，“想聊聊你妈妈吗？”  
令人遗憾地，男孩摇了摇头。“我想把它拼好，”那稚嫩的声音又说道，“在去医院之前。”  
操他妈的上门调查。  
Bruce必须得把对话推进下去，所以他不得不满足这个无理取闹的小崽子的愿望，低头研究那一块为什么拼不上去。“你是不是把它拿反了？”Bruce嘟囔着把塑料片换了个方向往凹槽里插，但也没能成。  
“我试过了，”男孩还在看着他，“这不行。”  
Bruce对着那个凹槽比划了一会儿，又问：“你确定？”  
男孩摇了摇头。  
他就这么折腾了至少五分钟，被三个人盯着的情况下，而那块不合群的塑料就是不肯乖乖卡在它应该在的地方。他来这儿是干什么的？Bruce再一次去看那个凹槽，本能地伸手去摸烟盒的时候碰到了那支录正在工作的录音笔。  
他更用力地吸了吸鼻子，放下那块玩具，转头去问一直盯着他的小男孩：“你有说明书吗？”  
所以是小崽子自己拼错了前面的部分，最后一块无论如何不可能被强行塞进完全不合适的凹槽。Bruce一边拆前面的部分一边继续自己的问题，“你感冒了，”他决定换个角度切入，“是不是？”  
男孩点头：“但是我觉得我快好了，不需要去医院。”  
没有小孩喜欢去医院，Bruce重新去拼那条玩具轨道，假装不经意地说：“医生会帮你好得更快。”  
这是他曾经对付Stacey的说法之一，而往往后面跟的是：“你去了还能吃到巧克力和薯片。”  
医院里的自动贩售机，或者路边便利店，总归这一条是能实现的。  
Stacey这时候往往就会点头同意上车了，而这位似乎不会做表情的小魔鬼远不如她机灵可爱，只是低着头摆弄被拆下来的零件说道：“爸爸不给我吃那么多巧克力和薯片。”  
哦，这小可怜，他像个自闭症这件事看来不能只怪他自己。  
“妈咪也是，”接着他终于说出Bruce感兴趣的东西，“我晚餐过后如果吃巧克力她会尖叫。”  
“尖叫？”Bruce摆出一张漫不经心的脸，手上放慢了动作。  
门外的两个人也嗅到了男孩话里的不寻常，转过头朝着屋子里看。  
“对，”男孩这一次没有拒绝交流，在地板上扭来扭去帮着Bruce收集散落的塑料板，“妈咪不喜欢我吃巧克力，她说那很讨厌。”  
这个词可不太“妈咪”，Bruce晃了晃那个轨道，确定够结实之后暂时停下了手，低头继续问：“为什么她会这么说？”  
“因为我总是学不会刷牙，她讨厌我的牙齿上有巧克力。”  
小男孩又举起一块给他。  
Bruce看了一眼门外蹲着的两个人，接过那块轨道拼在成型的部分后面，“然后呢，”他思考着该怎么问才不会看上去该死的有诱供倾向又能问出有用的话，“她教你刷牙了吗？”  
“她对我尖叫，说她讨厌我。”男孩头也不抬地拿着两块轨道试图把它们拼在一起。  
Bruce舔舔嘴唇，低头观察着从男孩毛衣里露出来的那道伤疤。  
“妈咪还总是哭，”男孩让两块塑料互相撞击，“在她说完讨厌我之后。”  
“嗯，”Bruce的声音也开始像Thomas那样不自觉地放低，“然后呢？”  
男孩又不说话了，只是兴致勃勃地抓着两块塑料互相磕碰，发出哒哒哒的声音。  
Bruce没再搭理门外的两个人，这种事急不来，Thomas最好管住麻杆别叫他这个时候嘴贱。  
Bruce继续拼那条轨道，直到他需要男孩手里那两块完成这个工程。“你想吃巧克力或者薯片吗，”Bruce对他伸出手，但嘴上讨论着关于小孩子去医院后应得的奖励，“或者来点儿姜汁汽水。”  
男孩把两块玩具都给他，却没有回答这个问题。Bruce只好先把玩具整个装好，不过当他准备把刚才那块该死的错位轨道装上去的时候，他意识到男孩又在看他了。  
他也去看那张满是无知和天真的脸蛋，然后把那块玩具还了回去。  
“最后一块，”他对着男孩说，捏捏鼻尖指了指那个空缺，“来试试。”  
男孩显然也记得这是哪一块，他接过它，身子向前趴地把它卡进凹槽里，让整个轨道形成一个环。在爬起来时他没能控制好自己身子一歪靠在了Bruce的腿上，而他似乎对Bruce的西装裤的质感感到好奇，手扒住警探的大腿，手指轻蹭着布料抬头去看Bruce。  
“妈咪喜欢哭，”然后男孩说，“她有时候用刀划自己的手，有时候划我的。”  
“然后她会哭着说对不起，还给我巧克力吃，这个时候我不刷牙也行。”

“他怎么样，”当他们下楼时Jackson先生从沙发上起身，“我能带他去医院了吗。”  
Bruce什么都没说，直接绕过他们走了出去，而尽管Jackson先生看上去对此有些困惑，但Thomas和麻杆谁都没阻止他。  
“你可以带他去医院了，Jackson先生，感谢你们的合作。”  
“那——”  
“我们可能还会再来，或者给你打电话。”  
Bruce拉开门走进寒风中，他用力抓了把大衣领子好不让风钻进衬衫，然后从口袋里摸出一支烟。  
“对了，看完病给他买包零食吧，薯片，或者芝士条。”  
他隐约从门缝里听到Thomas在他身后的客厅里这么说。

Bruce不知道哪个神经病会快凌晨一点了还给他打电话。  
他今天睡得很早，脏衣服洗完烘干之后十点左右他就上床睡觉了，加班让人累得很。  
王八蛋，他无声地骂，但还是把手机抓了过来，反正他都他妈被吵醒了。  
“谁？”他一开始就没打算用什么好语气。  
对面沉默了一会儿，这让Bruce难免想起一些B级恐怖片的桥段。他把手机拿到眼前，眯眼分辨屏幕上的号码，但想都不用想就立刻认出来了这是谁的号码。  
“你要干什么，”Bruce重新躺回去，把手机放回到耳边对着Brandon低声质问，“在他妈的半夜一点钟？”  
那边还是没有立刻回答，而Bruce隐约感觉到自己要是直接挂断那今天晚上，或者还包括接下来几天，他是别想睡了。  
“有什么事。”Bruce干脆又坐起来，揉着头发思考促使他半夜打过来电话的最大原因：“你妹妹又——”  
“Bruce，”Brandon终于用了一种沉闷而且口齿不清的方式开了口，“你在哪儿？”  
看来不是谁的妹妹又闹着要死要活的，是某些人大晚上他妈的喝多了。  
Bruce放下手，后背整个靠在床头上：“我刚才在睡觉，你觉得我能在哪？”  
“你在哪儿？”然而Brandon像聋了一样不依不饶地问。  
“我家。”Bruce为了自己的清静以最简洁明了、醉鬼也能听明白的方式描述自己的所在地，并且放慢了速度。Brandon对此只是嗯了一声，“听着，”他见Brandon又不说话之后试图继续抛出能得到回答的问题，“你或者你的妹妹，发生什么了？”  
如果Brandon这回说让他去管留在纽约的某个姘头，他就把这个号码直接拉进黑名单。  
“没什么，”Brandon的声音软而且小，“我在酒店，我的房间里。”  
“嗯哼。”Bruce耐着性子，像白天时对付那个小孩一样问：“然后呢？”  
他为什么要被这种事连着折磨两次，Bruce换了只手拿手机，揉了揉眼睛看向窗外。外面在刮风，看样子明天的天气也会很糟糕。Brandon那边弄出了些沉闷的响声，像是什么什么东西掉在了床垫上。“你一个人？”然后Brandon问道，声音听着是从鼻子里哼出来的。  
“什么？”Bruce打了个哈欠，听懂了他说的是什么之后回答道：“对，你想干什么。”  
Brandon嗯了一声，伴随着一阵布料摩擦的声音又咕哝起来：“你怎么自己一个人待着，今天不是周六吗。”  
窗外的风声突然变得更响亮，这让Bruce几乎听不清Brandon在嘀嘀咕咕什么。“听好，”他一边想着这是多么适合睡上一整天的天气一边不耐烦起来，“你要是没什么非得现在就说的事情，那就挂了电话去睡觉。”  
Brandon又沉默了，让那阵摩擦声充满Bruce的耳朵，然后像为Bruce的耐心倒计时了一样，在Bruce挂断电话的前一秒说道：“去哪儿。你要去哪儿，Bruce？”  
Bruce用力把手机贴在耳朵上，不知道自己的脑子下一秒会不会爆炸。  
“我说你，”他几乎是在深呼吸了，“去，睡觉。”  
要不然你就去找个屁股操，他忿忿地想，你不想睡我可要睡。  
“睡不着。”Brandon哼哼着笑了两声。  
不会喝酒就少他妈喝，Bruce吸了口气，用力拽起被子挡住有些冷的肚皮和胸脯。“那就出去转转，”他耐所剩不多的性子忍不住加快语速说道，“这可是旧金山。”  
“嗯哼？”  
嗯哼个鬼。  
“酒吧，俱乐部，或者你楼下的大厅，”Bruce捋一把头发，“找不到乐子那他妈就是你的问题了。”  
你还能找不到漂亮屁股操吗，说谎精，你昨天不就找了一个。  
公平地讲，Bruce本来想友善点的，但是这不能怪他，今天他消耗掉的耐心可能把他一个月的份儿都透支光了，而Brandon Sullivan这副待宰羔羊的样子够他妈假惺惺。  
“嗯。”Brandon顿了一下，然后又开始了哼哼。  
“那就这样。”Bruce捂住嘴打哈欠，“再见。”  
“我想操你。”  
这句话实在是清晰到突兀的地步了，以至于Bruce的嘴还没张开哈欠就被本能地咽了回去。  
“什么？”Bruce放下手，眉毛先于其他所有地方做出反应，整个拧了起来。  
“我想操你，”Brandon突然摆脱掉了羞耻心一样提高音量到Bruce轻松就能听见的程度，“操你，Bruce。”  
他没办法确定后半句是描述他们在床上做的那点儿事还是Brandon在骂人。  
“你说什——”Bruce伸手揉了一把脸，由着沉甸甸的被子滑下去，“你喝了多少。”  
“你穿着睡衣，”Brandon再一次选择性装聋，“还是什么都没穿，Bruce？”  
说真的，Sullivan的声音太低了，他叫Bruce名字时最后一个音节几乎变成了上扬的、擦过牙齿的呼气声。“睡觉去，”Bruce发誓自己没在屏着呼吸，他忍着的只有脏话，“你要是不打算出门的话。”  
“你希望我出门吗，”Brandon的声音又化成一滩泥一样，但是他听上去比之前清醒，“睡衣还是什么都没穿，长官。”  
Bruce抓起被子裹住自己，在床垫上弄出了点声响。他当然不该配合着Sullivan大晚上发疯，不论明天Sullivan有什么计划，他可是要等一场比赛顺便再去喝一杯的，现在玩这种看不见摸不着的无聊色情游戏只会打乱他的整个礼拜日。  
“Bruce？”Brandon又用那种低低的声音催促他了。  
挂电话，随他怎么样。  
“没穿。”  
Bruce盯着卧室的墙答道。  
Brandon似乎把脸埋在枕头里笑了起来。  
他舔过干燥得起皮的嘴唇，感觉到手心里在出汗，随着他手指不老实的动作很快手机壳也变得滑腻，像沾了油。“对，没穿，”Bruce为了打断那笑声继续说，“内裤也没有。”  
这种事经常从捏屁股开始，他很了解Sullivan在床上的那点怪癖好。  
“不，”Brandon这回把头抬了起来，“我要先吻你，嘴唇，还有你的脖子。”  
说着Brandon发出吮吸东西的声音，大概是手指和口水，妈的。  
“你的嘴唇，警探，”然后他继续用醉醺醺的声音猥亵Bruce，“是不是该涂一涂唇膏了。”  
Bruce很难确定Brandon为什么会猜得这么准。“所以你想给我推荐你用的那些小玩意儿？”Bruce说着，继续用舌头拨弄碰一碰就会疼的下唇上的干裂：“还是你要把你的鸡巴掏出来做点不浪费我时间的事情。”  
“我怎么敢浪费你的时间，长官，”Brandon听上去对这份嘲讽乐在其中，“把手指舔湿，Bruce，替我摸摸你自己。”  
这就来了，Sullivan关于屁股的一百种幻想。然而Bruce没有反对，或者花样百出地继续嘲讽。他照着Brandon说的做了，右手食指和中指塞进嘴里，想象着Brandon习惯的动作，模仿它，把手指舔湿，然后分开被子下面的腿，手探进去插入还很干的肛门。“没有信息素，你也不在发情期，”Brandon恰到好处地，会读心一样在这时开口说道，“会有点干。”  
不过Bruce还没来得及骂回去Brandon就给了下一个指令：“用你抽屉里的润滑剂，Bruce，但实际上这该是你自己流的水。”  
说到这儿Brandon顿了一下，然后又说：“因为我的信息素流出来的。”  
操。  
Bruce歪头用肩膀夹住手机，掀开被子，另一只手拉开抽屉摸出那管不知道有没有过期的润滑剂，把它挤在左手上，然后再一次试着扩张自己的肛门。“给我听听，”Brandon的声音此时轻得恰到好处，搔着他耳朵的痒，“另外，如果你想知道的话，我也什么都没穿。”  
Bruce骂了一声，拿下手机打开免提。他向上挪了挪身子，把黏糊糊的手指打着转向肛门里面插，没处放的右手则攥着手机搭在大腿上。他翻转手机让屏幕贴着大腿，避免白光刺得眼睛疼，而Sullivan的声音这样一来离他远了些，听上去少了点疯疯癫癫。Bruce花了点功夫才让中指整根插进去，他能感觉到自己的某个部位并不乐于在疲惫的状态下接纳手指，太干了。你至少要来点信息素，他的脑子里有个声音这么抱怨道。  
为什么那个黑啤酒味的家伙不在？然后它又问。  
但那毕竟是Omega的阴道，Bruce强行把食指也塞进去之后它也妥协于没有Alpha的信息素这件事。水声越来越大，显然不再是只来自于润滑剂，不过也不是只来自于Bruce。Brandon和他一样把手机放在了大腿附近，或者肚子上，而他像是在和Bruce等价交换，不知道用了什么东西让撸管这个行为变得很滑腻。  
Bruce喘息起来，他摸到了自己位置比较浅的那个敏感点，他的前列腺，Brandon每一次插进来都会用龟头搔刮的地方。不是最爽的，但在只有手可用来自慰的时候算不上差。Brandon捕捉到了他在按压那一点时发出的拉长的轻哼，“把你的两根手指都用上，”这个撸着管还不肯闭嘴的男人说，“用点力气，Bruce。”  
Bruce偏偏信了他的邪，分开双腿更用力地去捅自己。有点疼，这混蛋是不是一直都以为Bruce有受虐倾向。但那块平滑的肌肉对此的反应是逐渐放松，显然并没有因为疼痛感受到不舒服——或许他真的有毛病，还和Sullivan一样病得不轻。  
他这是在干嘛，Bruce仰起头看向百叶窗之间的缝隙，手一松让手机顺着大腿滑到肚子上。管Sullivan会不会听了这个动静后萎掉，Bruce不满地说了句操，抽出手指让没那么泛滥的分泌物滴在床单上。他在发疯，而现在该做的是挂掉电话，把自己擦干净然后睡觉。Bruce这么想着把逐渐安静下来的手机抓起来放到耳边，盘算着怎么说才能让Sullivan尽快同意结束这荒唐事。  
他把手机贴在耳朵上，还没来得及说哪怕一个字儿就听到一声粗重的喘息，而这实在是太近了，近得Bruce以为Brandon的那口热气要顺着信号吹进他耳朵里。他忘了关该死的免提。  
“你该在这儿，”Brandon在说到“这儿”的时候变得沙哑，像是被一杯高纯度的酒割伤了喉咙，“我想你的屁股，长官。”  
然后不知道是否是Bruce的幻觉，Brandon又呻吟了一声。  
Bruce捏着手机关掉免提，感觉那些因为室温变凉的汗又在手心里热了起来。  
“我记得你有一根按摩棒，Bruce，”Brandon不给他任何开口的机会，“它在哪儿。”  
“滚你的。”Bruce伸出舌头舔过嘴唇，“想操你他妈自己来操。”  
但事情还是变成了Bruce攥着手机拉开抽屉，拿出那根硅胶材质的假鸡巴对准自己的屁股插进去。有点疼，他真的需要一些信息素帮他不那么清醒，拿着手机直播自己操自己屁股这种事实在不如找一个Alpha骑有意思。而Brandon对此倒是适应得更快，让人不得不怀疑他是不是经常这么骚扰那些巴不得被他骚扰的妓女。变态，Bruce想，微张着嘴迟迟不肯合上，让嘴唇上的口子随着呼吸变得更干燥，直到裂开。  
他感觉到一股热流涌出来，嘴上，下面也是，于是把手机放在肚子上伸手去摸嘴唇。他流血了，上面先下面一步——话是这么说，但其实他的屁股早就被操到不可能像小男孩的那样爱流血了。Bruce舔着那又咸又腥的血笑起来，顺手按下屏幕上的免提键，放大在说什么的Brandon的声音。“你说什么，”Bruce仰头，干脆用两只手一起把假阴茎向阴道深处推，“你说什么？”  
上翘的硅胶鸡巴顶端卡在离他生殖腔不远的地方，刚好顶住他的第二个敏感点。“操，”Bruce猛地吸一口气，发出变调的呻吟，“操。”  
他的声音拉得比平时长，而酸胀的快感叫他夹紧屁股的两瓣肉扭动腰用阴道磨蹭便宜货质感的假龟头。手机在跟着他的小肚子起伏，他现在没心情管它，因为那根玩具明显不够长，无论他怎么夹紧都无法顶到子宫口。  
Brandon可以，甚至不需要费什么功夫，也不需要成什么狗屁的结。  
手机向下滑了滑卡在他半软不硬的阴茎上方，而他还能听见Sullivan的喘息声。  
“我说，”隔了这么久躺在他肚皮上的Brandon才想起要回答问题，“你的阴道很浅。”  
是吗，Bruce用两只手抓住床单，想象着Brandon就跪在他两腿之间，戏弄他一样只把阴茎插了一截进去，挺动着腰让龟头在阴道上刮过一整圈。这很爽，Bruce张开嘴，再一次扯裂还在流血的伤口，但是你为什么还不插进来。  
一整根，全部，插进来，顶在子宫口上。Bruce又闭上了嘴轻哼，换个方式虐待自己的下唇。用上唇抿，用牙齿咬，就像Brandon吻他时那样。  
Brandon似乎也沉迷在他制造的动静里，一时间只有两种节奏不太一致的水声回响在Bruce漆黑的卧室之中。  
“我喜欢插得深一点，”终于在Bruce撸着自己的老二时，挑起这一切的混蛋又开始了色情的宣讲，“但是我还没操进去过，Bruce，你的子宫。”  
Bruce挺着腰哆嗦了一下，腿也跟着战栗起来。  
闭嘴，他想说，上下摆动屁股做着没用的尝试，并且放下老二去摸下面，幻想着能把玩具推得更深。  
“你肯定会生气，很生气，”Brandon说到这儿停顿一下，“如果我操进去的话。”  
没错，Bruce舔着嘴唇发出有些恼羞成怒的喘息，你知道就好。  
沾了眼泪的睫毛扎得他眼睛疼，Bruce用手臂蹭了一把脸，保持着累人的姿势一边给自己撸管一边把那根没用的东西反复抽出去再捅进屁股里面。  
“不过那种感觉也不错，Bruce。”  
这句话没头没尾的，Bruce低头用力操了自己两下，盯着卡在肚皮上的手机发出表示疑问的哼声，然后报复似的狠狠用拇指蹭过马眼。  
“操你的子宫口……但是不插进去，”Brandon急促地喘息，“像是在…亲它。”  
妈的，妈的。  
Bruce拔高声音，哭着又哼着地射了出来，而且不知道怎么回事，他感觉到下腹一沉，一股热流顺着那根假鸡巴涌向床单。

他再一次醒来是将近五点钟。  
Bruce很想去撒尿，而当他爬起来去了厕所再回来时，他发现枕头边的手机还亮着。不过没人骚扰他，那块屏幕只是亮着，甚至比锁屏状态时还安静。  
快没电了，Bruce揉了揉头发钻进被子，躲开床单上又冷又湿的一滩躺下，然后拿起它插上充电线，挂掉了那通显示已经打了四个小时的电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 尼克斯队，纽约市的NBA球队


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurting bad, man, it hurts inside when I look you in your eye

“肋眼牛排配烟熏土豆以及生菜芯。”  
Bruce稍微向后靠了靠给那个穿着西装马甲的服务生让位置，看着那盘卖相不错的牛排被放在他面前。七分熟的，烟熏的香气直往他鼻子里钻，不用动刀切开也知道无论牛肉还是土豆的味道都会值它的价钱。  
要是他对面坐着的不是这个人而是随便谁，哪怕是Sullivan，他都可以为了这顿不花钱的晚餐让屁股稳稳地坐在椅子上直到吃完盘子里的最后一片生菜叶。但现在那个头发几乎全白了的老头儿就坐在他对面，低头用餐刀和叉子切下一块比目鱼送进嘴里。  
“你在看什么。”然后老头儿发话了，把Bruce的注意力从这一餐的价钱以及自己糟糕的胃口那里引回到餐桌边的交谈上。  
“没什么，”Bruce忍住捏一捏鼻子的冲动，拿起餐刀开始对付那份不吃一定会后悔的牛排，“走神了。”  
白头发的老头儿——或者用Bruce基本上不会叫的名字，William——抬起头，接着像聊天气那样说：“Elise告诉我说你最近很忙。”  
这人，还有那个皮包骨的老女人，这两个人果然是在一直盯着他。Bruce嚼着柔软的牛肉思考该怎么表现得对这种事无所谓一点，肉汁味道很美妙，而他快把肉嚼烂了也没咽下去。“有个案子，”他如实说，尽管他脑子里在想的东西和这个没什么关系，“有点麻烦。”  
William挑了挑眉，没再继续追问究竟是哪里麻烦，而Bruce倒是找到了一条逃避这尴尬氛围的出路。他开始回想今天的工作细节：FBI的人来给他们开会了，说是新泽西那边的警察找到了证人并且得到了一份口供。有人驱车在森林旁边的公路上遇到了失踪的母亲，并且把她送到了能坐列车到费城再回纽约的镇子上……没错，这位女士亲口确认了她要回纽约，大概是四五天之前的事情。  
脑子有问题的女人，Bruce嚼着土豆想，这可不是纯粹的牢骚，她在精神科医生那里的就诊记录看上去确实不大正常。  
精神科医生，想到这儿Bruce开始为自己的事情操心了。要命的心理评估，老女人给他的通知单就被他塞在抽屉的那堆废纸里，而他的药快吃完了，今天还得去重新拿。那还有多久来着？好像是一个多月，刚好赶在他再去Jensen医生那里一次之后。不知道这一次的结果会有什么影响，上一次还是他升职之前的事情……  
狗屁日子。  
“Bruce？”  
他抬头，看着William凝视他的眼神把嘴里的一块肥肉咽下去。二百块钱一个人的晚餐就连肥肉吃上去都口感很不错，妈的。  
“嗯？”他假装自己在认真听只是没想好该怎么回答，一边含着叉子一边抬头看对面。  
“你最近怎么样，除了工作。”看上去永远不会笑的William正襟危坐地切开盘子里的洋蓟，没再盯着Bruce，而是在吃那块洋蓟时顺便抬头扫了他一眼。“挺好的，”Bruce在脑子里搜刮着能证明这句话不是胡诌的证据，“查案子，偶尔下班去喝一杯……两周之前去见了Jensen医生。”  
最后这个又不是撒谎，Bruce相信比起前面两项，老家伙肯定更喜欢听到它，这人可是个把三十多的女儿都能逼到离家出走的特大号控制狂。  
而Bruce必须得频繁加班挤出一个晚上坐在这儿陪他吃晚餐，就因为他上周末发的短信。“我们或许可以见一面。下周我在纽约。”那条短信这么说的，但是Bruce当然明白“或许”在这句话里根本就是等于“必须”。  
老控制狂，Clifford Blades到底是怎么认识这人的。  
“Jensen和我提过你，”William呷了一口红酒，“她对你的状态很满意，她也很喜欢你。”  
Bruce忍住打寒颤的冲动转了转眼珠，不知道该说什么，又不得不回应这份天杀的赞美：“哎。”  
“可卡因呢。”William接着问出更不该出现在这张桌子上的话题。  
“什——”Bruce被生菜叶子的酱汁呛了一下，轻咳着拿起手边几乎没动过的冰水灌了一口。  
“无意冒犯，”William放低刀叉，抬头看着他，“但是这种东西总是会有复发风险的。”  
“不。”Bruce扯下大腿上的餐巾擦了擦西装前襟，无法控制地做出皱眉的表情：“不。我戒了，从来——至少这一年多没有……任何症状。”  
要说戒断后最开始的几个月没反应是纯属胡扯，但这他妈都过去快两年了，他提这个干嘛？这老头儿有时候真的让人难以容忍，难怪一把年纪最后只剩侄女肯接他的班。  
话说回来，他到底是干嘛的来着，房地产，还是什么卖保险的。  
“我要是复发了，”为了尽快结束这个话题Bruce又补充道，“你也会知道不是。”  
这话显然对William来说很有可信度，他就此放过了Bruce，低头继续对付自己的比目鱼。Bruce已经彻底丧失了胃口，他让服务生替他续了一杯水，默认了服务生可以帮他收走还剩一大半的牛排然后端上来巧克力慕斯。它看上去还挺挺好吃的，尤其是配上栗子卡仕达酱，Bruce试着再给自己一次机会享受这昂贵的小玩意儿，他拿起叉子蘸了蘸盘子上果酱似的东西送到嘴里，然后回味着酸橙的味道抬起头去看窗外的雪。  
这冷冰冰的雨夹雪已经断断续续下了快一天了，Bruce又拿着叉子刮下一点奶油，尽量文雅地去舔它，想着等会儿回去会有多冷。不过还好这里离Sullivan的公寓并不远，他只要走个二十分——  
在这种地方把餐叉掉在地上很容易发出被所有人听见的动静，鉴于整个餐馆里几乎只响着轻柔的钢琴音乐。他用余光观察邻座的食客试图验证这一点，不过服务生倒是来得很快，马上为Bruce换了一副新的刀叉替他解围，“谢谢，”他不自在地说，然后明知道不应该但还是往窗外瞟了一眼。  
Brandon背对着他站在窗外的挡雨棚下，张望着人行道上的红绿灯，像是在躲那些湿冷的雪花。  
他完全没注意到餐馆里的人，谢天谢地。  
Bruce拿起干净的叉子，而就在他想把头低下去避免被发现的时候，不知道因为什么，Brandon转过了身，正好对上Bruce的注视。  
那可真是块不错的蛋糕，Bruce含着叉子干巴巴地想，保持着要低头不低头的姿势和Brandon进行着谁也看不懂的对视。他总不能假装没发现Brandon，更不能假装自己不认识这个人……但真的，Bruce稍微动了动手腕把叉子缓慢地从嘴里拔出来，这他妈到底怎么回事。  
William显然注意到了他的不对劲儿，顺着他的视线扭过头朝窗外看：他应该还没瞎，所以要是他脑子也正常的话，那么老头子挑眉的表情就是真实存在的。  
让Bruce想想，自己认识老家伙的两年多里见过几次这种类似看八卦小报的表情出现在对方的脸上。  
“你的朋友？”William对Brandon进行了一会儿诡异的审视后转过身子问Bruce。  
“哎，”Bruce又飞快地瞟了一眼窗外的Sullivan，往嘴里塞了一块蛋糕，“朋友。”  
William又快速挑了下眉毛，吃着自己的冰淇淋问：“你要去和他说说话吗？”  
不知道为什么，Bruce觉得老头子高兴了起来，就像那份冰淇淋特别好吃一样。当然，那冰淇淋肯定很好吃，至少绝不会比Bruce的蛋糕差，但William不是一个十岁的小孩，甚至Bruce怀疑这老头儿十岁的时候就已经不再觉得吃冰淇淋有什么好高兴的，得是破格进入初中还拿了全A才值得这人产生情绪波动。  
所以快点让他走吧，Bruce觉得自己的屁股多一分钟也坐不住了。  
“你想去和他聊聊吗，”William在Bruce抬手看表的时候突然说道，“鉴于我已经占用了你宝贵的一个小时。”  
阴阳怪气。Bruce放下手，继续和蛋糕上的巧克力碎片对视：“我想这应该……没什么。”  
“去吧，Bruce，看上去这餐也不合你的胃口。”William不再盯着他或者还在窗外站着的Brandon看：“接下来几个月我会一直在纽约，等你不那么忙的时候我们可以再见一面。”  
那最好你会忙到忘掉今天说的这句话。“那我先……”Bruce放下叉子，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，屁股几乎已经离开了椅子：“那我先出去看看。”  
“过个愉快的夜晚，孩子。”William舀起一勺冰淇淋说道。  
服务生替Bruce拿来了外套和伞，他在门口把衣服套上，而Brandon的眼睛涂了胶水一样粘在他身上，直到他拉着门撑开伞走出去。  
“你怎么在这儿？”Bruce走到他旁边，伸手整了整大衣的领子。  
“地板清洁剂用完了，”Brandon低头看他，“出门忘了带伞。”  
Bruce把伞挪开一点防止水滴溅在Brandon看上去很干净的黑色短外套上。“药店，便利店，”然后他说，“你跑这么远干嘛。”  
Brandon眼睛也不眨地看着他：“我习惯用的那个牌子只能在这边的超市买到。”  
Bruce低头看一眼Brandon手里的纸袋。“你什么时候回来的，”他又问，思考着Brandon已经走了多久，“刚下飞机？”  
“两点左右落地的。”Brandon还盯着他不放，并且问了个古怪的问题：“我打扰到你了吗？”  
Bruce现在情愿自己的脑子坏了，今天一天他怎么得回答这么多莫名其妙或者阴阳怪气的问题。  
“没有，我和他没什么可聊的。”他看看又变大的雨雪，然后瞥了眼专心吃冰淇淋的老头子，转身对不肯把头抬起来的Brandon说道：“你吃晚餐了吗？”  
“还没有。”Brandon温和地回答。  
“走吧。”Bruce把自己那把深蓝色的伞举高了一点。  
“去哪？”Brandon终于移开视线，抬头看了看头顶上的伞。  
“带你吃点东西去，”Bruce嘟囔着朝挡雨棚外面迈了一步，“反正我也还饿着。”  
Brandon弯腰钻进他的伞下面：“两百美金的牛排不好吃？”  
是六道菜两百块，Bruce拧着眉毛把伞举得再高一点，尽量忍住抱怨答道：“没胃口。”  
Brandon不再问多余又讨人厌的问题，似乎懂了“Robertson警探离开高档餐馆食欲就会重新回来”这现象所包涵的道理，和Bruce并排走到了路口等红灯。  
“先说说你打算吃什么。”  
Brandon这么说着拿过他手里的伞，轻松地用它帮两个人挡住越来越密集的潮湿雪花。

“你不饿？”Bruce看了眼Brandon。  
“饿，”Brandon吸了一口可乐，“但是没你胃口那么好。”  
他想把手里的纸团丢到Brandon脸上，但是真的这么做的话他还得马上揉一个。这他妈也不是拍电影，Bruce打消了这个念头继续啃自己的双层汉堡，随便Sullivan怎么想吧。  
Brandon显然对垃圾食品的热量有所顾忌，他点了起司堡和可乐，还有一份生菜沙拉。说真的，汉堡店的沙拉不应该就是为了名声象征性做做样子才列在菜单上的，怎么会真的有人跑到这种地方嚼菜叶子。娘炮Sullivan应该再把可乐也换成无糖的，Bruce舔着嘴角的酱汁设想，然后搞张自拍放在社交网站上再配上莫名其妙的表情符号。  
会有Alpha以为他是个Omega发消息骚扰他的，Bruce咬一口汉堡忍住笑出声的念头，低头扶着玻璃杯吮吸一口冰块放得有点多的可乐。  
“怎么了。”但是Brandon没错过这个表情，捏着薯条蘸了蘸番茄酱问。  
Bruce耸肩装糊涂，然后把薯条朝自己的方向挪。这人既然点了沙拉就别盯着别人的垃圾食品，安心吃你的菜叶子去。  
“抱歉，”Brandon愣了一下，抬头看一眼Bruce和那个装了薯条的盘子，眨了眨眼睛说道，“我去再点一份。”  
Bruce扫一眼挤在那小得可怜的圆桌上的盘子们，把薯条朝着中间推。“看看站在吧台旁边那个领班，”Bruce这么说道，再拿一根薯条送进嘴里。  
Brandon双手撑着桌子边沿又坐了回去，顺着Bruce使眼色的方向看：“我看不出来哪儿有问题。”  
“二十分钟里看了不下十次手机，上菜的时候还差点把你的沙拉扣在桌子上。”Bruce收回视线盯着自己的汉堡放慢咀嚼速度，像给小学生讲为什么Alpha和Omega会互相吸引那样解释道：“我可以和你赌二十块钱，她刚刚失恋了，而如果你现在过去和她搭讪而不是催她尽快给你一盘薯条的话……”  
Bruce看一眼Brandon那微微挑起眉毛洗耳恭听的样子，吮了一下手指，故意在这儿停了一下之后说道：“她肯定会和你回家，而且随便你怎么玩都行。”  
然后他放下汉堡，擦了擦手拿起玻璃杯吮吸可乐，一边看着Brandon一边向后靠，表示自己说完了。  
“就这样？”Brandon挑起的眉毛没有落下。  
“好吧，”Bruce忍住一个嗝，“可以再追加十块钱，你哪怕去点一份薯条并且态度恶劣，五十比五十，她也会主动和你调情然后跟你回家。”  
毕竟以你这级别的皮囊来看，内心脆弱的小娘们儿甚至不会在意你带她们回家是不是为了把她们剁成十几块再煮熟了吃掉，记得在这之前操她们就行。  
Brandon也拿起杯子：“那你呢，要是她跟我回家了。”  
Bruce也挑起眉毛，把可乐一口气吸干，直到吸管发出一阵意味着杯子里液体见底的噪音。  
“你不介意我可以加入。”然后他放下杯子，皱起鼻子笑嘻嘻的，在Brandon的注视下伸手去碰自己的盘子，慢慢收起笑容咬住炸得金黄沾满盐粒的薯条：“你用后面，我可以用她的嘴。”  
Brandon拿着杯子抬眼看他。  
又开始了，Bruce完全收起那个露出牙齿的笑容，继续去抓盘子里的薯条，莫名其妙的Sullivan和被人踢了一脚肚子的绵羊的眼神。  
“听着不错。”  
Brandon这么说着比他更快更轻巧地捏住盘子里最后两根薯条，照例蘸了番茄酱之后送进嘴里。

“旧金山怎么样？”  
他们离开那家挤满人的馆子之后雪已经停了，Bruce攥着自己的伞挑着人行道上不那么湿滑的地方落脚，随口找了个话题防止他们在回去的路上无话可说。谁知道又是哪句话戳到了Sullivan的痛脚，这人又进入了闭着嘴时而假装他自己或者Bruce不存在的状态。老实说Bruce在问了这个自己没什么兴趣的问题之后就后悔了，但是Brandon这一次回答了他。  
“还不错，”Brandon拿出手机看了一眼，“比纽约暖和。”  
天气预报谁都能查得到，Bruce把空闲的手插进口袋，谁问这个了。  
“别的呢，”Bruce弯腰呼出一口气，跺了跺脚，尽量不让这个话题死得太快，“观光景点，酒吧，之类的。”  
一个穿着白色大衣的女性Beta从他们眼前走过，Brandon先反应过来他们留给女士的空间有些狭窄，伸手推着Bruce让他和自己一起后退一步。“忙着开会，”Brandon等她说了谢谢走远之后回答Bruce的问题，“哪儿也没去。”  
那就是酒店或者会议上认识的，Bruce保持着弓腰的姿势，似笑非笑地偏过头眨着眼睛思考，你还真是不闲着。  
他不知道自己为什么会想到这件事，那个Beta长得挺漂亮的，多看两眼她的屁股都比把时间浪费在这上面有意义。  
最好别是他被Brandon传染了什么神经兮兮的毛病。  
“好吧，”然后他意识到Brandon在看他，“有点可惜。”  
绿灯亮了，Bruce直起身子穿过路口，Brandon还和他并排走着，不过很显然这个话题已经没什么聊的价值了。所以他们还是安安静静地走了回去，期间Bruce收到了Thomas的短信，关于案子的，说是卷毛他们在那个失踪母亲的家附近并没有蹲到任何人。他难得没有觉得这是一种需要补发加班费的骚扰，一来一往地和Thomas聊了几句，一直到他踏进暖风修好了的公寓大厅。  
Brandon替他按了电梯按钮，对他正在做的事情一点也不感兴趣，专注地盯着电梯里的广告看。这案子算是卡住了，Bruce低声骂了一句，把手机塞回口袋，然后抬头就看到了开着的电梯门。“你怎么不出去。”他看向站在他斜对面角落里的Brandon，揉了揉冰凉的鼻子问。  
“我以为你还没发完短信。”Brandon拦住即将关上的电梯门，侧过身给他让路。  
这是什么鬼理由，Bruce吸鼻子，转过头走出去，你说一声不就得了。  
Brandon跟在他身后走，走廊里的温度比外面高多了，以至于Bruce走到房门前时已经有了要出汗的感觉。他看一眼身后站定的Sullivan，发现对方不打算过来开门之后从口袋里掏出钥匙把门打开。Sullivan的屋子倒是不那么热，他出门之前肯定把空调关了。Bruce把钥匙放回去，脱下外套搭在手臂上，他转身想要把灯打开，但Sullivan进门之后直接挡住了开关。  
“帮个忙，”于是他说，“开一下——”  
Brandon贴过来亲他的嘴。  
不是个就停在这一步的吻，或者别的什么。Bruce几乎是被迫抬起头，感受着Brandon啃咬他嘴唇的牙，以及舔来舔去的舌头。那些总是裂口子的地方才刚好，Bruce听着防盗锁被扣上的咔嗒声想，Sullivan把它们咬破了试试看。还有，这臭小子一心二用的本事倒是不小。  
Brandon没有按着Bruce预想的来，他收回了刚才锁门的那只手，用指节顶住Bruce的下巴保持方便他们接吻的姿势。然后那只手去摸Bruce的下颌，耳垂，喉结，直到Bruce的脖子被他握在手里。他把舌头伸进来了，Bruce睁开眼睛想借着窗外的光亮看看到底他妈发生了什么，但Brandon的脑袋挡住了它。Bruce只能看见那些被勾出一个白边的头发和Brandon的睫毛：模模糊糊的，还不如那条舌头更容易被人注意。  
这是发哪门子疯，Bruce不想咬坏他的舌头或者被他咬坏舌头，张开了嘴放Brandon的舌头在他嘴里搅动。他试图用舌尖顶住它把它推回去，但过于擅长接吻的混蛋勾住了他的舌头，在他这么做的时候把他的舌头带进了自己嘴里。这下变成Brandon在吸他的舌头了，同时那只该死的手还在摸他的脖子，包括腺体，用指腹上下来回摸那种。  
没有哪个Omega受得住这个，而Bruce不会逼自己压抑信息素的释放。他抓住Brandon衬衫下的腰，让冰凉的手掌在那儿贴了一会儿取暖，然后用力推着Brandon朝他们对面的墙靠过去。  
Brandon握紧了他的脖子，而他偏过头拿舌头在绵羊可乐味的嘴里扫了一圈。他闻到了黑啤酒的味道，伴随着会让他湿一屁股的某种玩意儿一起钻进他口鼻里，在Brandon捏着他的脖子强硬地撬开他的嘴的时候。Brandon抓着他朝客厅走了几步，重新找了面墙把他压在上面。那只卡在Bruce脖子上的手差不多算是在玩窒息了，只要再用点力——有点可惜，Sullivan没有真的那么做。  
Brandon结束了这个时间有点长的吻，用嘴唇啄Bruce下唇上结痂的地方，手松开了Bruce的脖子向下滑，停在Bruce的左胸前。Bruce仰起头，体会着嘴上和胸前的痛还有痒喘息。这又给了Brandon另一个机会，他让自己的嘴唇慢慢从警探的嘴角附近往下蹭，再去亲吻Bruce的脖子和喉结。  
“等一下，等……”  
Bruce抓住Brandon的手腕，偏着头没法阻止Brandon在他脖子上制造源源不断的痒。“等会儿，”他深呼吸着说道，想让心跳恢复该死的正常频率，“等——”  
最后管用的还是去亲发了疯的Sullivan。Bruce攥着那显然是在用力捏自己胸脯的手低头拿脸蹭Brandon，这停住了Brandon正嘬他脖子的嘴。不过新的麻烦是Sullivan又抬头亲他，并且变本加厉地把一条腿探进他两腿间，聋了一样继续亲Bruce因为被口水浸湿血痂而不那么割人的下唇。  
“等一下……！”  
Bruce别过头躲开那两瓣和平时比过分不老实的薄嘴唇，趁着能说话的当口快速说道：“冲个澡，嗯？”  
Brandon慢慢停下亲吻他脸颊的动作，然后拉开了点儿距离。  
Bruce把头扭回来看他，他们两个现在闻着像炸薯条用的炉子，混着啤酒味和橘子味，Sullivan是怎么做到硬起来的。  
你有多久没做过了，Bruce舔着嘴唇想，接着说道：“冲个澡，花不了多久。”  
Brandon盯着Bruce的脸把手放了下去。  
“好，”他后退了半步，伸手捋一把头发，“你先去。”  
Bruce把自己从他和墙之间抽出来，弯腰捡起地上的外套挂好，然后回过头看Brandon一眼，脱掉鞋朝浴室走去。

嘴唇没破，Bruce把视线从镜子上收回来，背过身扯下领带脱掉衬衫，顺手把它们扔进了墙角的洗衣篮里。  
这他妈的什么狗屁事。


	22. Chapter 22

“还要再来一杯吗？”  
他一定是从Bruce那儿染上了什么坏习惯，这也就是为什么他对着酒保点了头。不过酒保大概是对醉鬼见怪不怪了，拿起威士忌的瓶子又给他倒满了杯子的三分之一，转身去忙别的事情了。  
然后他又喝了多少。三杯，还是更多？  
Brandon咬住Bruce的脖子，牙齿叼住那块皮肤，稍微用了点力，直到听见Bruce发出短促的轻哼。那件天鹅绒的紫红色浴袍被他捏在手里，在温度不高的卧室里又热又潮。Bruce没开空调，他也把这件事忘了，不过确实没必要，Bruce和他都在出汗。Brandon把手伸进那件敞开的浴袍里，亲吻着Bruce的脖子去摸发烫的胸脯——这很奇怪，Bruce明明才过了发情期没多久，就又变得体温这么高了。  
他知道自己不应该给任何人打电话，在醉得连解锁密码都输错了好几次之后。可实际上他只是想说句谢谢，然后要是还有意识的话就再拨一通电话给Sissy问她的情况。时差那个时候被完全忘在了脑后，或者确切一点，他按下Bruce的号码时还记得，但没一会儿就忘了。不过无论如何，这不是狡辩，他的确一开始只是想感谢警探的善心大发。  
“轻点……”  
Bruce握住他的手，那几根短粗的手指扣在他的手掌里，喘息着说。声音很小，不过他靠得够近。  
Brandon松开那只永远都是软的、在Bruce躺下时会向外摊开的乳房，把手抬高了点。他还是有点好奇如果是哺乳期的话这个部位会变成什么样，不过既然Bruce叫他轻点那他就轻点。他再一次凑过去亲Bruce的嘴唇，放下手改用食指和拇指捏住乳头揉捻，并且放慢下身抽插的速度。  
“你在哪儿。”然后他问，声音连他自己听着都觉得可笑。没有打几个嗝算是那几杯威士忌给他面子，而Bruce听着很不耐烦。谢谢，他迟钝的大脑试图编造一份演讲稿给他，开头是“谢谢，Sissy告诉了我今天的事情”，后面接着的应该是关于Sissy的病情，像是“还记得之前我说她胃出血在住院吗”，之类的，总之很乏味但很保险的一套说辞。他听着Bruce的问题和隐约的抱怨（要是他没听错的话，那应该是抱怨）组织语言，随便应和着让舌头恢复常态，等Bruce再说完一句就开始演讲。  
“那就这样，”Bruce说道，“再见。”  
“我想操你，”于是按照计划，他开始了演讲，“操你，Bruce。”  
Bruce的手搂紧了他的腰，平整而短的指甲并不能在皮肤上造成什么伤害。警探仰头看着他，眼睛在台灯的光下面亮晶晶的，没再去管Brandon那只戏弄乳头的手。Bruce又哭了，Brandon不会说这很司空见惯，但在床上Bruce确实对流泪这件事表现得远比平时慷慨。他这回亲了警探的耳垂，放过硬得像石子的乳头，伸手把Bruce的一条腿抬高点儿，然后抽出老二，再缓慢但用力地顶进去。  
他顶住了令他无法更深入的地方，那块柔软、富有弹性、温暖的肉，而Bruce不得不张开嘴呼吸才能适应这种插入方式。Brandon很想现在去亲他，看他被逼着无法喘息的样子，但Bruce一定会因为这个发脾气，搞不好还会咬他。  
折中的办法是继续这么操，然后他掐住Bruce的脖子。  
后面他还说了什么？大概是赞美Bruce的屁股和阴道，用听上去不那么像赞美的词们，而Bruce好像并没有表现得多生气……没谁能摸清Bruce的心思，这个怪人。  
Brandon低头去看Bruce，那双眼睛哭得更厉害了，当然也只是眼睛而已。他掐得很轻，Bruce甚至没抓着他的手腕叫他停下来，只是用亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，聪明地跟随着他顶弄的动作呼吸。他喜欢Bruce不仅因为这是个好操的Omega，Brandon看着警探的眼睛想，Bruce总是很聪明。  
像是说，你也没法判断流眼泪是不是一种他用来助兴的技巧，对吧。  
他插得更深，几乎再顶一下就要捅进Bruce的生殖腔里去了。警探挣扎着用膝盖顶他表示抗议，手攀上他的后背更用力地制造些痛觉叫他适可而止。“别这么……”Bruce终于不再假装自己被掐得说不出话，动了动嘴唇说道，“别他妈……进去！”  
你的声音有点儿哑，Brandon看着他的眼睛松开手，这又是怎么了？  
他稍微退出来点，然后把Bruce从床上抱了起来，让那个肥软的屁股贴在他大腿上。Bruce可以自己决定允许他插多深，他仰头看Bruce的表情，掰着两瓣屁股肉把Bruce的下半身分得更开，再把嘴唇凑到Bruce嘴边。  
那些眼泪掉了下来，在Bruce不规律地眨动眼睛的时候。需要时间适应吗，Bruce，这根你用过这么多次的鸡巴还会让你不舒服吗？  
“动一动，Bruce，”于是Brandon搂住那充满肉感的后背，稍微抬起头嘴贴着Bruce的耳朵说，“自己来。”  
烂橘子的味道飘进他鼻腔里，好像闻着没那么有攻击性，尽管警探呜咽了一声低头咬了他的肩膀。  
后面他又说了什么疯话，Brandon现在已经不记得了，他也记不清自己是什么时候睡着的，大概把老二擦干净又把那些纸团收拾掉之后。他还忘了挂电话，因为他闭上眼睛的时候Bruce还在那头小声地整理自己和那根假阴茎。不过Bruce贴心地没让他浪费一晚上手机电量，在他睡醒之前帮他结束了通话。  
看，赌二十块钱，你可以说他绝对属于那种不会让你，或者他自己有任何后顾之忧的一夜情对象。  
他抬起Bruce的脸，伸出拇指摸在他肩膀上咬出一圈痕迹的牙，埋头在Bruce脖子侧面原样还回去一个。甚至他做得更过分，咬住之后把那块皮吸进嘴巴里，直到他觉得那地方应该出血了为止。  
Bruce仰起头，搂着他的力气大到让他觉得自己肩膀没办法正常舒展开。  
“Bruce？”  
他不带任何疑惑地吐出一个问句，然后吻向Bruce凑过来的嘴唇，把埋在软绵绵屁股里的老二向上顶了一下。  
他的确不记得他还说了什么不该说的，或者Bruce不想听的话。  
他们两个在睡前不可避免地还要洗第二次澡，而Brandon从浴室里出来时Bruce已经重新穿好了那件紫红色的天鹅绒浴袍，正在用手折腾那些垂在他额头前的半干头发。没了发胶它们一向蓬松，随着Bruce的每一个动作晃着从头顶上垂下来，无论Bruce怎么收拾。  
他什么都没穿，这次连浴巾也没有，而Bruce抬头看了眼他，继续抓了几下头发之后放下手，安静地坐在床边一个字也没说。警探的嗓子大概真的哑了，应该是被他掐的。这不稀奇，他们之前也有玩得太过的时候，稀奇的是Bruce今天竟然什么都没说。  
警探就那么安静地坐着，直到他爬上床拿被子盖住自己，让残留在身上的水渍被吸干。这样有点冷，但是他懒得再爬起来去开空调，等会儿这些水就会干了，而Bruce也会跑回客厅把干燥的那半张床留给他。  
他伸手关掉台灯。  
“你不冷吗？”  
Bruce终于说了句话，还是没带脏字的，接着床垫另一边弹了起来，Brandon听见空调运作的噪音在他身后响起。  
床垫又凹陷下去，警探又回到了刚才坐着的地方，然后朝着床中央凑了凑。  
“你还好吗？”Bruce又问，听上去离他很近，但Brandon不想转过身去看。  
他也没有回答这个问题，尽管他在想象Bruce舌头舔过嘴唇时的样子和声音，而没得到回应的警探没问第二遍，只是挪了个位置掀起被子的另一边躺下。  
Bruce有点睡不惯他的床，他知道这个，所以床垫随着Bruce调整姿势而上下颤并不奇怪。有那么一会儿Bruce好像终于找到了一个舒服的位置，但挑剔的警探侧躺了一会儿之后又动了动，直到确定这才是无可挑剔的一个区域才真正停下来。  
于是那几乎要喷在Brandon脖子上的热气又跑远了，淡到几乎没有的橘子味也是。  
“有什么事情就叫我。”  
Bruce让空调独自嗡鸣了一会儿，然后说道。  
猜得真准，Brandon盯着卧室门下面的一片漆黑看，他确实还没睡着。

他没想到Bruce会这么早回来。  
的确，今天他加班干了会儿活，但最近警探应该很忙才对，在天黑前就看到Bruce在沙发上坐着被Brandon默认为了某种小概率事件。  
或者说躺着，因为在他开门之前很明显Bruce才刚刚从沙发上爬起来。  
“晚上好，”Brandon站在门口，一边解开围巾一边借着昏暗的光线看着Bruce，“需要把灯打开吗？”  
Bruce捂住嘴打了个哈欠，另一只手抓住从身上往下滑的大衣。“看你方便，”Bruce坐直身子，垂着脑袋用沙哑得引人注意的声音答道，“我睡醒了。”  
于是Brandon打开了灯，顺便把围巾扯下来捏在手里。灯光让从窗户外照进来的那点光线变得微不足道，而Brandon也看清了咖啡桌上面都放了什么：三四个摞在一起的文件夹，还有一台对Bruce来说很罕见的笔记本电脑。他甚至都不知道警探还用笔记本电脑，Bruce总给他一种还活在八十年代的感觉。  
看得出来光还是有点太强烈了，Bruce拿着大衣挡住脸等了一会儿才把头抬起来去看Brandon。“几点了，”Bruce放下大衣，问完之后就立刻朝右手腕上看了一眼，“老天。”然后他开始收拾那些摇摇欲坠的文件夹们，把它们全堆在一起，再伸手合上笔记本电脑。Brandon就这么在门口站着直到Bruce停手，尽管他自己也不知道在等什么。“我还以为你得加班。”Brandon随便找了点什么话填充他用来脱外套的时间，但并没有去看Bruce。“周五，我只有个临时会议。”Bruce这么说着听上去还是倦意十足，而伴随着沙发上一阵布料摩擦的声音他又补充道：“没人乐意在周五加班，所以我就……提前回来了。”  
临时会议。Brandon默念着这个词把西装外套也脱掉，把它挨着风衣挂好之后才转过身去看警探起身去了哪里。Bruce跑到厨房喝水去了，而他这才发现自己也有些口渴，“晚餐呢，”他又找了另一个话题，走到厨房门口停下。  
Bruce拿着杯子，咽下嘴里的水然后看他一眼：“没吃。”  
Brandon身子一歪倚在门框上，把手臂抱在胸前看着Bruce：“睡了太久？”  
Bruce放下空杯子，伸手蹭了蹭嘴角，然后抬头看他。“哎，”警探声音听上去还是有些沙哑，“我刚才在整理……记录。”  
大概是些不方便透露给同事以外的人的东西，Brandon嗯了一声表示自己听明白了，抬手指了指厨房：“方便拿只杯子给我吗？”  
Bruce的视线还留在他身上，所以很快就明白了他想做什么，从架子上从属于Brandon的那几只玻璃杯里挑了一个递过去。Bruce的手有些冷，大概是被水冰的，而在Brandon接过杯子时警探似乎愣了一下，等Brandon已经握牢了杯子才放下手。  
“有点凉。”警探眼睛在他的脸和水杯之间转了转，侧过身走出厨房。  
他该不该说这有点奇怪？Bruce喝了水之后还是像吞了沙子一样哑，而他们已经在这里聊了有十分钟什么用都没有的话题了。  
Brandon拉开冰箱门，决定喝点比水龙头里的水更凉的东西。牛奶，橙汁，甚至还有两罐啤酒，冰箱里的饮料不少，但除它们之外也只有半颗西兰花和一份剩了不知道多少天的外卖在里面。那应该是他出差之前叫的外卖，Brandon先是拿出橙汁给自己倒了一杯，然后把那个白色的泡沫塑料盒子拿出来扔进垃圾桶，就算没坏他也不会再打开它了。  
他转过身时发现Bruce在客厅窗边站着，不知道是不是从刚才开始就一直在那儿。“怎么了，”他看向Bruce，拿起杯子喝了一口叫他胃差点结冰的果汁，“我脸上有什么东西吗？”  
或者别的地方有什么值得盯着看的不对劲。  
Bruce似乎被这句话叫醒了。“没什么。”Bruce说这话的上扬语气难得地比他大多数时候的腔调悦耳，而就在这么回答Brandon的同时他扬了扬眉毛，伸手捏了下鼻尖之后说道：“我打算去……吃点东西。”  
“嗯哼。”Brandon把半满的橙汁盒子放回冰箱。  
“你去不去。”Bruce继续说，并且在问完这句话之后停了一下，等Brandon转过头朝他看才又说道：“你还没吃过东西？中餐？”  
Brandon看着他。  
“我请你。”Bruce又用手背去蹭鼻子。  
“今天是发薪日，还是你遇到什么好事了。”  
Brandon关上冰箱门，垂着眼睛看了一眼杯子上的细密水珠。  
“你去还是不去，”Bruce抬手撸自己被睡乱的头发，拧起眉毛看他，“就中餐。”  
Brandon把剩下半杯橙汁送到嘴边，“我还什么都没吃，”他一口气喝掉那些酸甜的果汁，把手里的和台面上的空杯子都放进水槽，然后抬头去看还在打理头发的Bruce——如果用手指反复拨弄算一种打理方式的话。  
“哪一家餐馆？”  
他不是个因为一份炒面或者芝麻鸡就能开心上一整个晚上的七岁男孩，早就不是了。然而，自然而然地，Brandon能意识到自己在对着Bruce笑。

“你今天加班？”  
Bruce把汤舀进自己的碗里，问话的同时没忘了撇去浮在表面上的某种白色蔬菜。  
“有点事情，”Brandon夹起炒面上的牛肉片送进嘴里，“一个评估，不能等到下周一。”  
Bruce闷哼一声表明自己听懂了，然后低下头喝汤。周五的中餐馆人总归是少不了的，他们两个甚至在门外站了一会儿才等到一个靠墙的二人座，某根桌子腿还有点跛的那种。不过Brandon胃口不错，甚至警探在这么嘈杂的环境里也看上去很有吃饭的兴致……昨天他还在只放钢琴曲的餐厅里吃没多少人消受得起的高档美式菜，而显然在对比之下能看得出来，Bruce更喜欢能真正代表纽约的昔客堡*和名字长得都差不多的中餐馆们。  
至于Brandon，这倒都是他能适应的场合，在纽约生活了这么多年之后，但眼下他的食欲的确好过平时。  
“你呢，”Brandon夹起盘子里的虾，“忙案子的事情？”  
“对，”Bruce嚼着裹着糖醋汁的炸鸡块，声音在吵闹的音乐和聊天声里有点模糊，“一个失踪案。”  
Brandon吃掉那颗味道有点淡的虾，也夹了一块鸡肉放进自己的盘子里。“进展如何？”然后他又问，尽管他隐约意识到这不是个应该放在这种地方以及能和他聊的话题。他就是想问，无论Bruce怎么回答，或者干脆不回答。  
“不好。”Bruce倒是干脆地给了答复，并且皱起眉毛表达自己的不顺心。“进了死胡同了，没什么有价值的东西能追着查下去。”  
Brandon安静地把自己盘子里的东西吃掉，决定不让警探的烦心事因为自己的问题变得更惹人厌，或者至少，不让自己因为这个也变得惹人厌。Bruce见他不说话也不再讨论案子，而这难免让Brandon好奇他是不是本来准备好了一些抱怨，但又因为自己没有应声只好把它们憋回肚子里。  
“你还想喝汤吗，”Brandon换了个能让Bruce痛快发牢骚的东西聊，“不吃竹笋？”  
警探抬头看了一眼被他盛走一碗后所剩不多的汤，继续低头挑炒饭里的豌豆。“都归你了，”Bruce把勺子里的豌豆推到一边，吃掉剩下的部分，“那是竹笋吗？味道太他妈奇怪了。”  
这本来就是两人份的，被喝掉一半自然剩不了多少在那个大号白瓷碗里，而Bruce似乎因为觉得自己吃了独食而感到尴尬。Brandon这么想着前倾身子拿起勺子给自己盛汤，“是竹笋，”他说，把那些切成长条的白色竹笋都倒进自己的碗里，“我第一次吃也觉得味道很怪。”  
“吃多少次味道都很怪，”Bruce继续去夹他钟情的炸鸡块，“后来呢，你习惯了？”  
“Sissy有段时间吃素，那个时候她住在我的地方。”  
Brandon把汤勺上摇摇欲坠的、丝带似的鸡蛋轻轻抖落进自己碗里，在Bruce好奇的注视中继续讲故事：“她搞了各种各样的素食罐头，里面就有不少竹笋的。”  
“嗯哼？然后呢。”Bruce放慢了咀嚼速度看着他。  
“一周之后她放弃了，然后搬去了波士顿，我替她吃完了那些不便宜的罐头。”  
Brandon把汤勺放回原位，用自己的勺子舀了一点粘稠暖和的汤，这么说道。

“等一下。”Bruce在绿灯亮了的时候突然说道，并且后退了两步朝另一条街看。  
Brandon停下，把迈出去的脚收回来，转头看他。  
“我得去一趟药店，”Bruce吸了吸鼻子，把手插进大衣口袋里，“你先回去吧。”  
“街对面那个？”Brandon低头问。  
“哎，”Bruce转过去面对另一个红绿灯，“买东西。”  
Brandon走过去站到他旁边：“我和你过去。”  
他预料的是Bruce会不耐烦，或者赶他走，但警探只是想张嘴说点什么，又因为寒风缩了缩脖子什么都没顾得上说。  
正好他可以买盒新的橙汁，还有速冻披萨之类的。Brandon站在冷柜前思考着能往冰箱里补充点什么，而Bruce先是在卖饼干的货架前面晃了一会儿，然后走到Brandon看不到的区域去了。  
轮到他结账时Bruce才从巧克力的货架后面走出来，站在队伍的末尾不紧不慢等着，Brandon只能先拿着自己的东西出去，等那个效率不高的收银员替Bruce算好金额。  
不过也没太久，Bruce买的东西很少，只有几条巧克力和两瓶药。Bruce也不意外他就在门口等着，低头借着药店门口的灯光看了一眼橙色药瓶上的标签，确认没问题之后把它们和巧克力一起塞进大衣口袋。  
“走吧。”Bruce抬头看看他，变魔术一样又掏出烟盒给自己点烟。  
他把头扭回去的速度很快，所以Bruce大概没发现刚才被他盯着看这回事。不过他确实看清了那两个药瓶上的标签。  
利培酮和碳酸锂，他有些眼熟但从没真正见过的药。


	23. Chapter 23

很抱歉，我们现在还是没有什么……联调局的探员们确实在费城调查了车站的记录……对，没错，我们确实可以确定她回到了——但…她没有回去，我是说，之前她和Harvey的住处，也没有联系任何人，我们正在排查酒店和汽车旅——  
Bruce摁下暂停键，录音笔随之发出轻微的咔嗒声。  
这倒没有打扰到Brandon，反正他最近没什么需要带回家加班加点做的事情，不怕这种断断续续播放一晚上的录音会产生什么影响。非要说也就是不方便他看碟片，毕竟Bruce占用了沙发和咖啡桌，他总不能坐到Bruce那堆文件夹上去。不过说到这个，还是得谢天谢地，Bruce难得认真听了他的话，所以他没地方坐只是因为那个地方文件太多而不是脏衣服太多。  
他靠着床头调整姿势，向后推了推笔记本电脑的屏幕，侧过身伸长脖子去听客厅里的动静，有点期待接下来的录音还有什么内容。他知道自己不该偷听，尽管这不是什么一级机密，但显而易见，对于一个警探来说正在办的案子的相关证据一旦泄露他也肯定会有大麻烦。所以为什么Bruce最近把工作都带回到这里做了？不知道是谁同意的，不过至少这说明Bruce觉得他一点都不值得怀疑。  
他当然不值得被怀疑，怀疑这点才诡异。Brandon把头扭回来继续专注屏幕上播放的老电影，驱散自己脑子里奇奇怪怪的想法和场景，用靠近门的那只耳朵捕捉外面的动静。  
Bruce似乎不打算再继续播放录音了，没法儿确定是警探已经找到了自己想要的线索还是查找了一番之后无果，干脆放弃了这个证据来源。后者的可能性比较大，Brandon敲了下空格暂停被静音的电影，拿起床头的水杯喝水，同时继续试图用耳朵窥探Bruce的工作进展。再说一次，他的确知道自己不该这么做。  
这种布局好像在他出差回来之后就固定了，Bruce在晚餐之后就在沙发上加班，而他要是没有工作就在卧室待着。Bruce会买自己的伙食，冰箱的一层被划分给了警探，虽然大多数时间它和冰箱的其他地方一样都是空的，少部分时间里面都放着外卖餐盒。Bruce并没有比他更热爱泡在厨房里，这倒成了一种让他们都舒服的默契：没人做饭，就不用担心你在睡觉或者忙着做表格的时候突如其来的噪音和油烟。  
顺便一提，今天晚上Bruce和他吃的都是加州卷，日料店的外卖有折扣。  
他就想着这些相互之间一点关系都没有的事情喝光了杯子里的水，然后也没把电影按正常时长看下去。厨房里面传来了水声，有人打开了水龙头。大概Bruce在洗什么，或者在接水，他听见那个动静了。他还是有点渴，他拿着空杯子往嘴边送时清楚地感受到这一点。于是他把电脑放到了床上，站起来去给自己再接一杯。  
等他走到客厅Bruce已经坐回到沙发上了，并且正在打开一个橘色塑料药瓶把里面的白色药片倒出来。Bruce正准备吃药，Brandon猜自己应该别盯着看。他当那是一件和喝水一样常见的事情，目不斜视地经过沙发和自己的餐桌钻进厨房，拧开还挂着水珠的水龙头，把水杯填满。  
“嘿，我的杯子是不是在水槽旁边。”  
Brandon从漆黑的厨房里出来时听到了Bruce的问话，这让他不得不又倒退一步回去看水槽旁边的那些餐具。Bruce的确把自己的杯子忘在水槽旁边了，而它被放在了盘子架后面，以至于Brandon刚才什么都没发现。“在这里，”Brandon喝了一口水，拿起那只半满的杯子抬头朝门外问，“需要给你拿过去吗？”  
“哎。”  
Brandon左手握住那只玻璃杯把它拿了出去。  
Bruce正在清点药片的数量，似乎确认数量没错之后只留下两片在瓶盖里，然后又拿起另一个瓶子也倒出两片。两片大的两片小的，Brandon把杯子放在他面前，抬眼去看Bruce的表情。简直像拒绝吃药的小孩，不过是更暴躁版本的，会对你皱眉说脏话而不是哭鼻子的那种。  
“谢了。”Bruce也看他一眼，然后终于下定决心一样把瓶盖里的药倒进嘴里，拿起水杯喝了一口把它们咽下去。  
至少小男孩没大喊着叫他离开才肯吃，虽然Brandon知道自己没理由在这儿站得太久。话说回来，Bruce到底多大了？比他年龄大的可能性或许更高点。  
“你还好吗？”Brandon站直身子离开之前还是问了一句。  
这不是他该说的话，不需要太多经验也该能感觉到Bruce对于别人关心的不买账，Brandon想，何况他已经认识Bruce这么久了，这——在这个时候问这个问题——不明智。他该让Bruce自己安静一会儿的。  
“看上去有哪儿不对劲吗。”  
而故意落空他负面的期待一样，Bruce这么说着把瓶盖拧回去，喝掉剩下的水，然后舒一口气歪靠着沙发扶手，抬头看他。  
Bruce眼圈颜色有点重，这是他第一眼注意到的，然后是那双总是起皮的嘴唇。你不能说他很不对劲，因为黑眼圈和发白的嘴唇在警探身上再常见不过，Brandon甚至怀疑只要哪一天警探水喝得不够多或者晚上没睡好就会把警探从看上去一般糟糕变成十分糟糕……他的意思就是，Bruce经常看上去是这个样子。然而，让Brandon想说“然而”的地方在于，Bruce的精神状态看上去又和他十分糟糕的时候不太一样。警探十分糟糕的时候会表现得像个烂人（当然你可以说Bruce本来就是，Brandon隐约觉得这尚且有争议但没法反驳），而且越看上去缺乏睡眠就越让人觉得他很亢奋，比如他喝醉酒会在停车场对你的裤裆跃跃欲试，或者非要在你吃饭的时候大谈服务生的屁股有多好操，又或者发情期连着几天几乎不睡觉后笑着说疯话给你口交。然而现在不一样，这是Brandon所能察觉的，Bruce十分糟糕，并且提不起劲。  
在Bruce最近明明睡得非常多的前提下。  
“没什么。”他说，垂下眼睛瞥过药瓶上的标签，攥着自己的杯子又看了一眼Bruce：“你要先洗澡吗？”  
Bruce又从沙发上抽出一个印着纽约警察标识的牛皮纸文件夹打开，说道：“你先吧，我……没什么着急的。”  
那里面是一些表格，还有几张像是……蜡笔涂鸦的东西。Brandon尽量让自己好奇的眼神不被引起注意，保持稍微低头的姿势回应道：“我十点半之前会洗完。”  
“好，”Bruce抽出一张画了两个人站在房子前的五颜六色的画捏在手里，眼神说不上专注或者心不在焉，“多谢。”  
Bruce对他道谢的次数倒是明显变多了，应该不是他的错觉。  
Brandon回到了床上，计划用接下来的一个小时把那部无聊的电影看完，而刚坐好没一会儿他就听到Bruce出了门。估计是抽烟去了，自从Bruce半常住在这里之后很少还会在屋子里抽烟，就算要抽也会开着窗户。他没必要对这个大惊小怪，但的确Bruce关门的声音提醒了他一些事情。  
他打开另一个浏览器标签，在搜索框里输入那个有点难以拼写的单词：利培酮。  
他绝对在Bruce的橙色药瓶以外的地方遇到过这个词，或许是Sissy，在她谈论自己一个弹吉他的朋友时。  
想要找到一些介绍并不难，甚至相关搜索词联想里就挂着“双相情感障碍”和“躁郁症”两个链接。他同样不费力地在利培酮的百科词条里看到了药物简介和应对的症状：双相障碍的躁期情绪稳定药物，通常与锂盐一同给药。词条里也有关于副作用的只言片语，Brandon动动手指点开被折叠的部分，接着是长长一列医学名词蹦到他眼前。  
一些或痛苦或让人尴尬的症状，嗜睡是其中之一，恐怕也是最不值得一提的那个。  
门锁被打开了，然后又是关门的声音和Bruce很好辨认的脚步声。  
一支烟的功夫，Brandon看了眼屏幕右下角，点了折叠按钮把那长得夸张的列表收回去。  
“你打算现在洗澡吗？”  
Bruce的确是直接朝卧室这边走来的，不过速度比Brandon想得要快。  
“不，”他点了点触控板关掉那个网页，就像是关掉一个没什么好看的新闻网站，然后抬头去看门口单手撑着门框的Bruce，“再过半个小时吧。”  
“那我能不能先洗？”Bruce稍微皱起眉毛，显现了点平时那副不招人喜欢的样子：“干嘛只开个台灯，你怕光还是怎么着。”  
“习惯了，打开也行。”他答道，没什么被冒犯的感觉——大概他真的已经习惯这种对话方式了。  
Bruce保持着皱眉的表情朝卧室里看了一眼，伸手按下了开关：“不用谢，我是说二十年后的你，青光眼……那我先洗？”  
“没问题。”他重新按下播放键，向后仰靠在枕头上，说道。  
“谢了。”  
Bruce说着转身走进浴室，顺手关上了门。  
警探的浴袍在浴室里吗，他花了一秒钟回想，答案是不确定，或许等会儿Bruce叫他帮忙拿浴袍时还会再多说一次谢谢。

Sissy看上去不打算松开抓着他手臂的手，但也并没有把目光放在他身上，而是面向马路看着密集的车辆。  
他干脆也不主动找话题填充这份安静，毕竟刚才他们已经聊得够多的了：工作，乐队，草地音乐节，胃病，还有Sissy做的有点焦糊的千层面。所以现在没人抗议这份安静，Sissy都因为忙着准备这顿晚餐累得显得不那么活力充沛了，而Brandon也半真半假地用自己能想到的所有赞美夸奖了那份最后一层根本没法吃的千层面和从超市买来的冰淇淋。倒不如说闭嘴沉默是他们两个不约而同的选择，作为兄妹他们有时候还是共享一份默契的。  
红灯让他们停在一个有堵车迹象的路口边，Sissy似乎看够了那些在路灯下亮闪闪的车，转过来抬头看Brandon，并且露出一个像是在犯傻的笑。“我把千层面烤糊了，”她突然坦诚了自己的失误，“硬得简直咬不动，老天。”  
Brandon瞟一眼正在倒计时的信号灯，也低头看她：“所以你的牙现在才开始疼吗？”  
Sissy被他逗得更开心了，“操你的，Brandon，”她咯咯笑着轻拍Brandon的胳膊，愉快地吐出脏字，“你明明吃了那么多。”  
“帮你的忙，”Brandon也笑起来，动了动手臂示意她和自己一起往前走，“不然还得多牙疼几天。”  
Sissy大笑着又骂了一句，反客为主地拉着他的手臂向前跑，蹭过一个行人的肩膀在绿灯差一秒结束的时候带他穿过了马路。“你知道，这种时候其实可以等下一次绿灯。”Brandon站稳之后回头看了一眼那个被他们无端干扰的路人，抓住Sissy的手腕让她慢下来，然后这么说道。“我知道，”Sissy的回答听上去依旧轻快，并且重新挽住了Brandon，“但是十秒钟足够了，别太保守。”  
别总把别人想得太保守，Brandon放慢脚步看她是笑脸，或者是你胆子太大了。  
等到Sissy的呼吸不再局促之后她终于可以开口说些更长更通顺的句子：“所以你那个朋友，叫Bruce的，他最近怎么样？你还在联系他吗？”  
这可不公平，Brandon盯着Sissy被餐馆招牌照亮的侧脸想，我甚至都没在餐桌上提你那个看上去就有问题的男友——或者前男友。  
“他最近很忙，忙着查案子，”Brandon琢磨了一下该怎么说之后决定只提Bruce工作的部分，并且语焉不详一点，“大概。”  
“所以你还在联系他，”Sissy又看他，微笑着，“或者他还住在你那儿？”  
这句话让Brandon停下了脚步，而Sissy也像是刹车突然变得灵敏的老旧汽车一样及时站住，慢慢收回去的笑容像在说明她在等待Brandon解释这么做的原因。  
而Brandon并不想性情大变地让她离自己的这部分生活远点，但同样不会回答这个天真小女孩的问题。“为什么问这个。”他反过来问自己好奇心旺盛的妹妹，让自己的表情和手臂肌肉感觉上去都很放松，又说道：“你对他感兴趣？”  
他发誓自己没别的弦外之音，反倒是Sissy瞪圆眼睛一边骂着“操你Brandon”一边笑着摇头的反应才让他意识到自己把话说得他太暧昧不清了。“不，我不是说他人不好，当然不是这个意思。”她夸张地笑了一会儿之后才腾出精力解释自己听着有些冒犯人的话：“我是说，他看上去就不是符合我口味的，他…太不家养了……你懂我的意思吗，Brandon？他像只猫，那种你可以喂，但是无论养了多久都不能随便摸的猫。”  
富有想象力的比喻，Brandon这回的确是愣在了原地一会儿，直到他理解了Sissy这些话的意思。他好像又没办法反驳，尽管他觉得一面之缘带来的感受不应该是准确的，而且Sissy从来也不是一个擅长判断别人好坏的女孩儿，看看她交过的男朋友们就知道。  
但是Bruce太不家养了，这句有什么反驳的余地？  
“还有，他是个Omega？”Sissy一如既往地没察觉他在想什么，继续说自己的话：“你知道我从来没和男性Omega约会过。”  
太不家养了。  
“他是Omega，”Brandon在Sissy有意无意地拉扯中慢吞吞地卖出一步，回答这个已经有了答案的问题，“你猜得没错。”  
Sissy则又恢复了无忧无虑的样子：“他的脖子上有痕迹，就算我闻不到信息素也不用猜……他还在你家住着吗，Brandon？”  
他已经能看见超市的停车场了，可看来Sissy不打算放弃问这个问题。  
“Bran—don，”Sissy歪头看他，“我总得知道下次复诊能不能直接在你家等你。”  
下次复诊我会记得去接你，Brandon想这么回答，但根据经验来看，这话对Sissy来说肯定缺乏说服力，也就不能让她停止追问。  
“他还在，”于是他开始半真半假地撒谎，“恐怕在他手头的案子结束前他都得住在我那儿。”  
“嗯哼，我知道了。”Sissy慢慢把头摆正，手依旧放在Brandon的臂弯上，脸朝着另一边扭。  
“你别吓到他。”然后他像是试图挽救什么逻辑漏洞一样补充道。  
“你觉得Bruce讨厌我？”  
Sissy这么问着向前大大地跨了一步，绕过地上的空塑料瓶，又把头扭回来看Brandon。  
Brandon不得不弯腰配合她幅度太大的步伐，半抬着左手臂踉跄了两步才跟上。“不，”他的否定算得上是快且不犹豫的，“我不这么觉得。”然后他看着自己的妹妹，相信自己没必要因为这么个小意外责备她。“除非他装得足够好，”他干脆用Bruce化解Sissy脸上少但可见的歉意，“不然我不认为他讨厌你。”  
Sissy显然对这个答案很满意，“我喜欢他，”她抓紧了Brandon的手臂，向后小小退了半步让自己的步调和Brandon的一致，“他人真好。”  
Bruce人真好——事情是不是真的如此其实可能不重要，Brandon忍不住咀嚼着这句话想，至少他可以装得足够好。  
而很有可能，他又把自己刚才说的那句放进嘴里咀嚼，你又没办法发现他到底是不是装的。  
别这么尖酸刻薄，随即他又提醒自己，当"利培酮"这个词在他脑袋里飞快闪过  
“好了，就是这儿。”  
Sissy这回彻底松开了他的手臂，并且转了半圈走到他面前停下，无心地打断他不可能得出任何结论的思考。  
“我去买清理厨房的东西，你回家。”Sissy像个童子军指挥官那样分配任务：“等会儿会有朋友开车送我回去，别担心。”  
朋友，还是你的男朋友——或者前男友。  
“好。”Brandon看着她被风吹乱的头发，伸手帮她理顺挡住她眼睛的那一缕。  
“替我向Bruce问好。”  
Sissy这么说着凑过来抱了抱他，然后又用几乎被风吹散的、像因为喝醉而感到满足的声音嘟囔道：“你有这么个朋友真是太好了。”

他在上地铁之前路过了一栋公寓，某一层最角落的房间灯都关着，看来那二位女士不像平时一样等待着谁的夜间光顾。  
Brandon在禁停标识旁边站了一会儿，在走向地铁站之前给自己点了一支烟。  
Brandon抬头去看窗户里透出的漆黑，有种条件反射似的想到一些与黑色完全无关的情形。  
恰恰相反，他的浴室墙砖是白色的，带些人工仿造的浅灰色纹路。  
他夹着那支烟，回过神时才意识到自己刚才一直都保持着微张着嘴的滑稽样子，而那根烟根本也没被抽一口。  
他眨了眨眼睛，阻止更多幻想里的东西顺着那窗户爬进脑子，然后抬手看了眼表提醒自己现在有多晚了。你得去赶地铁了，Brandon这么和自己说着，把那只燃烧了三分之一的烟按灭在垃圾桶盖上，再把它扔在那堆垃圾袋上。

Bruce这么晚了还在吃冰淇淋。  
警探没睡觉不奇怪，最近他都熬到半夜才会睡，但一罐草莓蛋糕味的冰淇淋很稀奇，Brandon从没见过Bruce像现在这样蜷缩在沙发上，手里还抱着一桶冰淇淋。  
“晚上好。”Brandon主动打招呼，把钥匙放进衣服口袋里。  
“嗯，”Bruce抬眼在他脸上扫视一圈，看上去懒洋洋的，“外面又降温了？”  
Brandon扣上防盗锁：“怎么看出来的。”  
“你的脸是红的，”Bruce缩得更紧一点，捏着勺子戳了戳看上去化得差不多的粉色冰淇淋，“不是冻的那只能是伟哥吃多了。”  
说完这句话Bruce短暂地恢复了一点生机，转过头坏笑着看他。  
看，他总是能装作自己很好，或者很坏，总之是精湛到你没法儿判断的程度。  
他脱掉那件冒着凉气的风衣，转过身去弯腰亲吻Bruce。  
冰淇淋化成的甜水差点洒了他们两个一身，看得出警探对此很有怨言，而Brandon只好空出一只手把纸盒从Bruce手上拿下来放在咖啡桌上，再去脱警探披在身上的大衣。  
“为什么不开空调？”他在被Bruce抱怨手冷的时候顺势问：“你还在吃冰淇淋。”  
“太热了容易他妈犯困，”Bruce和他的衬衫扣子搏斗着，“闭嘴。”  
听你的，长官。  
他再一次去亲吻Bruce，而没有了冰淇淋的遮掩，这一次警探的舌头和牙齿尝起来有些苦。  
他本来想趁着一个人的时候想想Sissy那句话的意思，但现在他的脑子只能感受到Bruce嘴唇的湿热触感和那种属于药物的苦味。


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But wounds, wounds heal.

Brandon坐在自己的位置上看着投影屏上的图表听David那些对他来说毫无根据的分析，在余光瞥到窗外有什么东西在飘落之后趁着David切换幻灯片的间隙扭头去看。  
那是大片的雪花，不仅Brandon，几乎所有人都被它吸引去了注意力。没人能想到接近二月中旬的时候还能看得到这么大的雪，尤其在最近气温并不低的情况下。“哦，居然下雪了，”David也去看引发这阵小小骚动的源头，伸手在会议桌上敲了敲，“记得给你们自己泡杯巧克力，伙计们……不过在那之前我们还是先把这个计划书讲完。”  
“你说了算，老板。”  
Brandon抬眼去看说这话的Steven，不动声色地挑了挑眉毛，拿起笔继续在自己的记事簿上涂那个他画了一半的眼睛很大的青蛙。  
“咖啡。”  
Steven把他的杯子放在电脑旁边。  
“多谢，”Brandon抬头看他，放下手里的马克笔问道，“吃巧克力吗？”  
“怎么回事，”Steven捧着自己的咖啡杯笑着看一眼他桌子上散落的棕色包装糖果，“有人给你提前送情人节糖果？”  
情人节，这个词让Brandon想笑，“David的秘书送过来的，人人有份。”他捏着那只马克笔，防止油墨风干替它拧上了笔盖，“去年做过根管，不想再来两颗坏牙了。”  
这是假的，但既然他之前已经用这个借口骗过David，那他还是把这个不痛不痒的谎继续圆下去。  
“那就当我替你倒咖啡的报酬了。”Steven耸肩，抓起那些糖果塞进裤兜里，然后又问道：“情人节有什么计划？”  
Brandon把日历往三月那页翻了一下，然后又把二月那张翻回来，垂着眼睛一格一格扫过自己写在上面的待办事项，讨论天气一样说道：“点个外卖，在家看场比赛，然后睡觉。你呢？”  
“胡扯，”Steven坐回自己的位置上，“不打算去喝一杯吗，我打算去。”  
“希望这件事你女朋友不知道。”Brandon拔掉笔盖，划掉今天那一格里面的“会议”。  
“哦，”Steven拆开一颗糖果的糖纸，“她和我一起。”  
“哦。”Brandon用同样的语气回敬他。  
这招来了Steven对他的一瞥：“你真的不去？”  
“不，”Brandon看着13号那一格上的“复诊”，在上面圈了个圈，“计划就是回家早点睡觉。”  
“怎么着，”Steven的声音随着David越来越近的脚步声变小，“你这是交了女朋友了？”  
Brandon把日历放回去，马克笔塞进笔筒，头也不抬地打开电脑准备回复开会之前客户发来的邮件，好像没听见Steven说出口的猜想一样。  
“扯淡。”  
等David从他们的办公室前走过之后，他停下打字的手，盯着屏幕用Steven一定能听见的声音说道。

他在午餐后给Sissy发了短信，提醒她把13号下午两点以后的时间空出来，然后把要去复诊的事情也添加进了手机日历里。下午的工作没什么值得特别注意的，他倒是花了一会儿功夫专注地去看外面下的雪，毕竟已经三个小时了，它还没有变小的迹象。  
实际上这场雪持续到了Brandon下班的时候，他该庆幸公司离地铁站不远，这保证了他的衣服不会被融化的雪浸得太湿。不过地铁上可以算得上肮脏了——平时肮脏程度的十倍，并且格外拥挤，以至于他不得不背靠车厢的广告牌，和一个比他高半头的高中生样子的男孩面对面站着。每停靠一次他都希望半个车厢的人能下车，但是每一次似乎在那么几个人下车之后就会有更多人挤进来。他的脸快贴在那个男孩身上了，这让他不得不侧过身选择把脸贴在车窗上，等待着列车重新开动。这一站停留的时间太长了，Brandon只能看着站台上的广告灯箱和乘客们的一举一动逼自己不去注意高中生身上超市里买来的止汗剂的味道。百老汇有新的舞台剧要开演，纽约的寻常事；还有一场知名女歌手的演唱会，在麦迪逊花园，不过一位带着孩子的棕发先生挡住了广告牌上的举办时间，所以什么时候开始就不得而知了。  
在列车终于缓缓开动的时候他看到另一位穿着米色西装的黑头发先生走向了那对父子，并且第一时间蹲下去拥抱那个男孩。那是个留胡子的矮小男人，胡子颜色比头发淡些，头发打着不明显的卷，低头拥抱自己的孩子时头发会垂下来贴在小男孩脸上……Brandon差点就把他认成Bruce了，如果不是他知道Bruce在纽约没有家人的话。  
小男孩亲吻了自己父亲（或者母亲）的脸，而这位先生伸手握住旁边那位棕发男士的手，在转过身时有些诧异于自己似乎在被人盯着看这件事。Brandon适时地把脸扭回来避免自己成为令人不舒服的存在，他看清楚了，那的确不是Bruce，Bruce那张令人印象深刻的脸很难和别人的脸混淆。  
尽管他身边站着的这个体格过大的男孩已经让他有点不舒服了，不过毕竟下班高峰的地铁，他没法像那位穿着风格像Bruce的男人一样用眼神表达困惑或者不满，唯一能做的就是站得离车厢广告牌再近点。  
那不可能是Bruce，他干脆继续走神去验证自己的愚蠢，他甚至没见过Bruce和那个年纪很大的Alpha以外的人一起出现过，就连查案子的空闲里警探都是一个人跑到他的公司门口来骚扰他。  
Bruce的那间公寓里好像也没有任何照片，他凭借仅有的印象回想，一张都没有。  
但谁都能看出来Bruce是结过婚，甚至应该是生育过的。  
地铁的速度在加快，Brandon扫了一眼窗外飞快掠过的黑暗和偶尔的灯光，保持这个罐头沙丁鱼才有的姿势一动不动。

“我不知道，我不知道该怎么——我们能说，或者说过反对吗？”  
西红柿酱在平底锅里发出的滋滋声挡住了从外面传来的一部分声音，但Brandon还是能听见Bruce在打电话讨论什么。  
“我不知道，”Bruce又重复了一遍这句话，听上去不像是在开玩笑或者平静地陈述事实，“我不——他们有必要重复这个吗，哪一次不是他们说的算。”  
但也不是完全的愤怒，Brandon看了一眼不锈钢锅里翻滚的意大利面，关掉炉子从架子上取出一个盘子放在手边。  
“我没说你这想法没……道理，或者别的什么，附近汽车旅馆的入住记录都查过……你知道的，老兄，你知道，就算他们安了监控，有时候他们根本就是放个坏的在那儿当摆设。”  
Brandon舔了一下手指上粘着的西红柿碎粒，把意大利面用滤网捞出来倒进盘子，然后把鲜红的酱铺在上面，端起盘子走了出去。  
“我不知道。就这样吧，如果他们要求我们去管新的案子，我们也没得选。”  
他把盘子放在餐桌上，尽量不发出声音地伸手拉开椅子坐下，尽管他很快就发现自己忘了拿一只叉子过来。  
站在门口的Bruce看了他一眼，不过也就一眼。警探忙着把手里用收纳袋装着的湿雨伞倚在门口，好换只手拿手机继续这通电话。  
“既然是她说的让我们去管养老院那个案子，”警探低头轻拍了下自己的大衣口袋，“那就整理手头的所有东西给联……那群人。”  
然后Bruce像是意识到这么开着门会让客厅变得很冷，他往前走了一步，抓着门把手把门关上，蹬掉自己的皮鞋走向沙发。Brandon知道有些东西最好还是别听得太清楚，就算Bruce不介意在他面前打电话，于是他拿着叉子回来后摸过自己的手机，打开浏览器开始搜索YouTube上的热门视频，随便打开一个娱乐新闻用最小的音量播放。  
“我明白，老兄，我明白，我知道——那个小男孩……是的，我明白你的意思，但你比我更清楚现在的状况。”  
Brandon看着那个妆容夸张滔滔不绝的主播讨论着事情经过，而Bruce和同事的讨论似乎也差不多进入到了尾声。  
“就先把它搁着吧，Thomas，”Bruce把手从口袋里抽出来，捂住自己的半张脸轻轻揉搓，“就先听他们的搁着吧。”  
Bruce说完这句后沉默了一会儿，然后以简短道别结束交谈，Brandon的视频刚好在这时播放到广告的部分，Bruce肯定能听见这些关于汽车保险的推销语。  
“你什么时候打算买车了？”  
Bruce撸一把自己的头发，吸着鼻子站起来，从他身边走过。  
“植入广告，”Brandon低头吃那些沾满酱汁的面条，“不能跳过。”  
“嗯哼。”  
Bruce哼了一声表示自己听明白了，伸手拿起那个只有自己用的玻璃杯接满水，在关掉水龙头的同时把听着就冰凉的液体灌进嘴里。  
“你还有意大利面吗，”然后警探问，“还有西红柿酱？”  
“最左边的橱柜里，上面。”Brandon继续看那个毫无乐趣可言的关于明星推特言论的分析。  
“谢了伙计。”  
他听到Bruce拉开了橱柜的门并且在他身后这么说道。

他是被什么东西砸在地板上的声音吵醒的。不是贼，或者什么东西没放稳，是Bruce。  
“你还好吗？”  
他蹲下把摔在地上的Bruce拽起来，而直到坐在沙发上Bruce看上去还没回想起来自己现在在哪儿。  
“哎，”听上去像某种本能的回答被警探从嘴里吐出来，不停搓揉脸的双手让它听上去有些变调，“没事。”  
Brandon试着驱散在短暂惊吓后一点点回到脑子里的睡意，低头观察不知道在盯着什么看的Bruce的表情。“来杯水？”他不知道自己该不该坐下或者弯腰和Bruce交谈，虽然Bruce应该根本不在意。  
Bruce抬头看他一眼，在眼睛睁了一会儿，眼珠保持不动后缓慢眨了下眼睛。这足以让他注意到在昏暗的月光下Bruce的蓝色虹膜看上去像透明的。  
“不用。”  
警探似乎终于从梦魇里醒了过来一样，朝四周看了看，眼睛扫到咖啡桌上那堆药瓶和杂物时停了一下，随后转身扯过搭在沙发上的裤子，低头把它们往腿上套。  
“你要去哪儿？”Brandon挪动自己有些冷的脚后退一步，看着Bruce问。  
“我去……”Bruce站起来系好裤子，伸手揉自己乱糟糟的头发：“抽烟。”  
“就在这儿抽吧。”  
他看着背对他去拿外套的Bruce说，而这句话让Bruce停下了手里的动作回头看他。  
“客厅，或者浴室，”他继续说，“开窗户，或者离警报器远点就行。”  
Bruce舔着嘴唇看他，拿着外套的手慢慢垂下去。  
“外面还在下雪。”他补充了一句。  
“哎。”Bruce收回自己不听话的舌头，点了点头肯定Brandon的话：“是还在下。”  
“就在这儿抽吧。”Brandon看着他被阴影挡住一半的脸重复一遍自己的话。  
“嗯。”  
Bruce继续点头，抬手把外套挂回原处，在Brandon转身准备回卧室的时候用嘶哑的声音说道：“谢了，伙计。”  
Brandon侧过头看他，考虑着回答一句“不客气”是否会让Bruce觉得他像个虚伪的混蛋。  
“嗯。”  
他还是选了更保险的方式对待Bruce看起来难得的真诚。

“我还以为你要迟到了。”  
Bruce听到车门打开的声音本能地抬起头，看着迈步进来的Brandon说道。但警探并没有把膝盖上的文件夹收起来，甚至一张照片从那堆被胡乱塞在文件夹里的纸张中间掉了下来。Brandon没法假装自己没看见它，何况它正好飘到了自己脚边，希望你的车不太湿，他弯腰去捡照片的时候忍不住这么想，并且庆幸自己手指碰到车座下面的区域时没有摸到发黑的融化雪水。  
他把照片递回去，的确是出于无意才让它正面向上。Bruce没有皱着眉毛去审视他是不是产生了泛滥的好奇心才这么干的，只是嘟囔着谢谢把它接过来，翻过来拍了拍灰尘之后把它用回形针别好。那是一张老照片的照片——这么说有点奇怪，但大概就是用数码相机之类的设备对着相框里的发黄照片拍的照片——上面是一个梳双马尾的小女孩站在一栋房子的门廊前，对镜头露出一个有点羞涩的微笑。  
“她还住在之前那个地方吗？”  
Bruce低头系好安全带，用问话打断他关于这样物证的某些猜测。  
“对，”Brandon看了眼窗外还在下个不停的小雪，“她没搬家。”  
Bruce没有立刻做出回应，而是低头盯着那张照片看了一会儿，直到Brandon系安全带的动作提醒了他该出发了才啪地一声合上那个牛皮纸文件夹，并且扭头把它丢到了后排座椅上。接下来Bruce利落地发动了车子，尽管看上去比刚见到Brandon时脸色要差。警探在皱眉，而Brandon怀疑Bruce本人是否意识到了这一点，至于他想到了什么，那大概是他不该这个时候找Bruce帮忙。  
他以为这个案子两天前已经结束了，至少Bruce的那通电话表达的是这个意思，看来又出了节外生枝的情况。  
应该借Steven的车，Brandon看着挡风玻璃上来回清理着雪花的雨刷想，至少那个讨厌鬼看上去没被麻烦缠身。  
Bruce打开了电台，缓慢驶出停车场进入马路，没开几分钟就遇到了第一个红灯。警探因此诅咒了一句纽约的交通，然后拿起放在仪表盘上方的烟盒抽出一支烟给自己点燃。“你要吗。”Bruce俯身把烟盒还有打火机放回去的时候停顿了一下，翻转了一下手腕把烟盒对准副驾驶上的Brandon。“好，”他看一眼叼着烟的Bruce，接过他并不太抽得惯的红包万宝路，“谢谢。”  
Bruce把手收回来搭在方向盘上，拧着眉毛看了眼窗外的雪，含混地抱怨：“什么狗屁天气。”  
那黑眼圈实在是重了点，还有嘴唇也白得不正常，Brandon替Bruce把打火机和烟放回原位，看着那张侧脸思忖Bruce究竟过了多久缺乏睡眠的日子。警探最近，这是个老生常谈的话题，变得状态比之前更差，并且就像Brandon所认定的那样，Bruce并没有因为缺乏睡眠变得暴躁，而是一点一点萎靡了下去。这不是埋怨Bruce在床上不够好了的意思，而是他隐约觉得Bruce再这么吃着药熬夜，早晚这个人会因为那些副作用死掉。  
有车强行加塞到他们前面，这让Bruce不得不紧急刹车顺便提高音量辱骂这辆车的驾驶者，Brandon差点从座位上甩出去，如果没有安全带的话。“狗娘养的，”Bruce夹住烟紧握着方向盘，看着前面车屁股的眼神像一只看见老鼠在自己面前跳舞的猫，“操他妈的烂屁股梅毒蠢驴。”  
Brandon瞥了一眼那辆车后挡风玻璃上贴着的彩虹独角兽，转过头去看Bruce。“我来开？”他问，感受着Bruce慢慢松开刹车重新驱动车子：“可以在前面那栋楼旁边停一下。”  
“你有驾照吗，”Bruce被还算畅通的路况抚平了一点情绪，“我以为你不会开车。”  
“会开，但是在纽约没什么必要买车。”Brandon转过脸去看前面贴着公告的地铁站。  
“地铁总有掉链子的时候，”Bruce用现况对他的理论表达轻微的不屑，“就是这条线在维护？”  
“对。”他看着被甩在身后的地铁站开始思考Bruce今天下午是否真的没什么事要做。  
警探忙的时候连电话都不会接，而刚才不仅接了他的电话还几乎没犹豫就答应帮他的忙。或许Bruce真的不想在办公室里待着，找了个借口溜出来：这是Brandon能想到的最好的可能，但愿如此。  
又是红灯，Bruce这次踩刹车的动作慢了点，停稳之后拿下嘴唇之间的烟头灭在驾驶席旁边放着的纸杯里。“你妹妹怎么样，”警探换掉开始播广告的电台，为了打发等红灯的时间主动聊起让Brandon觉得有点意外的话题，“这是第二次复诊？”  
看来Sissy确实没被讨厌，他想，然后吸了一口那味道有点重的烟说道：“对，第二次，不过我觉得她应该没什么问题了，一切正常。”  
“哦。”Bruce继续换台，简短地回应。  
Brandon不需要再费心活跃气氛，因为绿灯已经亮了。Bruce收回换台的手，拧着眉毛听那比刚才的汽车保养广告更聒噪的房屋修缮推销，驱动车子驶过路口。“想让你奶奶的旧房子变成舒适又新潮的新家？打给我们！”Brandon灭掉烟，看着窗外的人行道听着这无味机械又冗长的介绍。  
“我们的专家为你的房子量身定制改造计划，从前院到门廊，地板到天花板，打造完美符合你需求的房子，现在就打给我们……”  
就算是他也觉得这广告太长了。  
于是他坐直了身子去碰那个按钮：“介意我换台吗？”  
Bruce看着前面的路，似乎过了一会儿才意识到他在说话。“嗯，”警探减慢速度转弯，“换吧，广告有什么……”  
Brandon迟迟没能等来Bruce的后半句话，于是他先把电台换到播放音乐的频道，松开那个按钮之后再问：“什么？”  
Bruce加快速度：“有什么好听的。”  
他们今天遇到的红灯太多了，Brandon觉得自己应该再来一支烟，但是Bruce那阴郁的表情提醒他还是别做任何可能破坏气氛的事情。没错，警探不知道怎么了变得比刚才脸色更差，Brandon甚至担心Bruce皱到这种程度的眉毛会引发头痛。  
假装没看见，他想，抬眼又瞥过Bruce的侧脸，Bruce讨厌被这么盯着。  
但他没想到的是Bruce似乎根本没在思考这个。“她的预约是几点？”警探这么问的同时去看表，手搭在方向盘上放松又握紧。“四点，”Brandon也抬手看表，然后转过头光明正大地看他，“我想应该来得及。”  
“是来得及。”Bruce在左转绿灯亮起来后旋转方向盘把车开进不通往Sissy公寓的路，然后说道：“我有点别的事情。”

Bruce把车停在了居民区狭窄的路上，从他那边的车窗向外看了一眼，边解开安全带边说道：“不会花太久，坐在车上别下来。”  
这话听着像在警告一个嫌疑人，Brandon低头看着Bruce格外利索地拨开身上的安全带，甚至不知道这话到底是不是对他说的。  
可这车上也没别人了。  
他看着Bruce加快脚步从车头前面绕过去，踏着那些化了的雪走向路对面的白色房子。这房子有点眼熟，而Brandon能保证自己没有过什么亲戚有类似设计的房产，所以他花了一会儿才想起来它的照片曾经Bruce那堆文件里。那堆儿童蜡笔画的复印件，白色房子的照片，零零散散被铺在狭小的咖啡桌上，供警探反复查看。  
Bruce先是停在台阶上看了眼那对儿白色木制扶手，然后走过去敲了敲门，没有得到应答后开始绕着房子转。这房子有年头了，院子里的草坪和树看上去都缺乏修剪，信箱也是锈迹斑斑，Bruce先是踏过门廊上的积雪朝左边走，在窗前停顿了一会儿之后又朝另一个方向走，再去朝着另一扇窗里面看。  
Bruce这一次停驻的时间更长，而就在Brandon好奇警探到底在找什么时，Bruce，非常出人意料地且毫不掩饰地，举起拳头用力捶向那扇窗户。  
这还不至于让玻璃碎掉，但甚至Brandon都听到了一声闷响。他摇下车窗去看Bruce，而Bruce在摸自己的口袋并且把手机飞快地掏了出来。“别下来！”Bruce发现了他的小动作对他吼道，双手在屏幕上敲打了一串数字后把手机拿到耳边，原地转来转去等待对面接通电话。上帝保佑格外暴躁的Bruce（Brandon有日子没见过这样的警探了），Bruce想要找的人很快就接通了电话，而且他们的交流看上去非常顺利。除了Bruce的胸膛在剧烈地起伏，Brandon隐约觉得那不是什么好征兆，尤其Bruce看上去说话的样子也很激动。  
他并不能把Bruce的话听得完全清楚，警探似乎有意压低了声音，而当他还在琢磨Bruce是否刚才提到了救护车时，Bruce已经走到了正门前，一边收起手机一边去拧门把手。警察这么做合法吗？Brandon不这么觉得，而Bruce的运气竟然足够好，真的打开了那看上去没被反锁的门。警探停在门口朝里面张望了一眼，然后用更快的脚步走进去。  
他能看到的就这么多了，Bruce叫他别下车，他现在赞同这是个明智的建议，或者说命令了。显然这房子和Bruce手头的案子有关系……那个被要求转移给别人处理的案子？大概。  
Sissy的短信来得不是时候，尽管他知道这一次是他爽约了。“你还在路上？我准备好了。”看上去她没生气只是困惑，而Brandon不知道自己该把眼下的状况解释到什么程度。“在路上，”于是他打下一行字，“路况不太好，可能会有点晚。”  
就在Sissy又发来短信时刺耳的警笛由远及近的从他身后的一条街传来。一辆警车和一辆救护车，像是从天而降一样带着巨大的噪音和令人眼晕的红蓝警灯停在Bruce车旁边。一个和Bruce打扮接近的人还有两个穿着警服的人从白色的警车里下来，便装长官几乎立刻就锁定了车上的Brandon，边朝他走过来边问：“Bruce在哪儿？”  
他们都带着枪，当然，这显然是一次出勤，而Brandon不知道自己是不是也算嫌疑人。  
他只能把两只手都露出来保证那两个看上去不认识Bruce的巡警不会做出什么自卫举动。“Bruce进去了，”他说，尽量让自己声音不打颤并且听上去条理清晰，“他……好像在那边的窗户里看见了什么，然后打了电话，直接进去了。”  
Bruce的同事回头看一眼房子：“左边的窗户？”  
“对。”他回答。  
“走，”长官暂时放过了他，转身对另外两个人说，“Bruce说尽快，他也说了他车上有个——”  
处于话题中心的人从房子里走了出来。  
“Bruce，”警探的同事们快步走过去，“情况怎么样。”  
Bruce看上去不对劲。  
警探应当回答问题，但他没有，他只是看着那三个人，露出Brandon有点熟悉的表情。  
昨天晚上，在他摔到地板上惊醒之后，Brandon见到的那种表情：睁着眼睛，眼珠缓慢地转动。  
“Bruce，情况如何？你发现什么了。”  
不过这一次Bruce的嘴巴闭得足够紧，Brandon怀疑他的同事是否有摇晃他肩膀逼他说话的冲动。只是Bruce绷得太紧了，他走下台阶的每一步都在晃，但脚落地后又用了格外大的力气踩在积雪里。  
“Bruce？”但他的同事还在尽职尽责地询问状况。  
“Bruce！”  
另一辆没闪着警灯的车赶到了，驾驶席和副驾驶上钻出两个人，负责开车的那个矮一点的男人高声喊了一句，而这终于叫醒了Bruce。一高一矮两个人也凑到台阶前，而Bruce看着站在救护车旁边待命的救护员咕哝了什么。第一遍好像没人听清，于是Bruce开始重复这句话，并且喉结滚动着，艰难地提高音量。  
“需要救援，”Brandon终于也听到了一点，“她吃了安眠药。”  
然后Bruce摇晃了一下，好像脚下打滑又像被风吹的：“二楼第一间卧室，她还——”  
他的同事显然明白了这是什么意思，转头对着救护员说道：“有人需要急救，安眠药过量。”  
走廊狭窄到不必所有人都进去，最后赶到的两个人和Bruce站在门外，等着其余的人把Bruce说的人抬出来。Bruce在深呼吸，不是一个或者两个，而是一个接一个，就像这是什么氧气稀薄的地方一样。  
Bruce不对劲。  
而Bruce似乎自己不这么觉得，他依旧站在那里，看着两个滔滔不绝的同事，嘴巴紧闭，胸膛一次赛一次明显地起伏着。Brandon觉得自己该下去看看，因为那两位本该具有敏锐观察力的先生似乎还没有意识到，再这么放任Bruce深呼吸下去，一辆救护车可能会不够用。  
但Bruce和他过说别下去。  
他确信参与警察们的事务一定是一件会惹麻烦的事情，所以Bruce才会让他在车上好好待着。  
Bruce能自己恢复过来吗？  
他把手搭在车窗上，而这吸引了警探的注意力。朝他投过来的眼神没人能看懂，但Brandon相信里面包含着“别他妈过来”这层含义，Bruce还在剧烈地呼吸，并且发现自己躲不掉Brandon的注视后转了半圈背对他，踉跄着伸手扶住堆满了雪的扶手。  
Bruce在向下蹲，这终于引起了那个瘦高个的注意。“长官？”他弯腰去看Bruce，脸色几乎是瞬间变得紧张起来，然后又问了一句：“长官？”  
Bruce摇头，节奏规律得像一个发条玩具一样，说了什么，又或者什么都没说。他的手松开了扶手，身体朝着更低的地方滑，直到跪在木制台阶上。  
“Bruce！”  
另一个男人也发现了一滩泥一样的Bruce，高声叫着去扶他。  
Bruce车门的防盗锁有点卡住了，这让Brandon花了点功夫和它折腾，但好在那扇车门没什么问题，他可以轻易推开它走出去。  
“Bruce，Bruce。”  
他让Bruce把后背靠在他胸前，低头去观察眼睛似乎已经不再朝着任何地方聚焦的警探。Bruce的呼吸依旧很剧烈，他甚至觉得自己听见了Bruce肺鼓动的声音，而与之相反的是Bruce的手脚断了线一样一动不动。  
“Bruce！”他已经不知道是谁在喊警探的名字了，而他似乎把Bruce抓得太紧，以至于那两个人没有更进一步靠过来。Bruce的体温还正常，除了手冷得吓人——这应该是个好兆头，至少证明Bruce没有突然得上什么诡异的失温症——他为什么会想到这种病，这里又不是加拿大某个靠着北极的地方。  
“Bruce，”他在这片混乱里做着毫无意义的努力重复这个名字，“Bruce。”  
“别，别握着他的手……”  
那个瘦高个终于想到了什么一样结结巴巴地说道，而Brandon花了一秒才意识到这人在和自己说话。  
“他的嘴，呃，捂住他的口鼻。”瘦高个来回重复着几个词，试着让它们尽量组成有意义的句子：“过呼吸，我想这是过呼吸……捂，捂住他的口鼻，他需要二氧化碳。”  
Brandon松开那只冰凉的手按照这位警察先生说的把右手掩在Bruce的下半张脸上。  
Bruce的胡子扎得他有点痒，而他不知道这到底有没有用，还有是该捂紧一点还是松一点。负责救援的人从房子里出来了，他们不得不给担架让路。Brandon保持着捂住Bruce脸的姿势，左手揽住Bruce的肩膀让他们都向后靠。这个姿势可能太滑稽了，不知道发生了什么的警官有些震惊地朝这边看了一眼，然后抬头去问自己的同事：“这是怎么回事？”  
“Bob说是过呼吸，”矮一点的警官答道，“这位先生是Bruce同行的……朋友。”  
“好吧。”负责急救的警官呼了口气，很快把话题转移回案子上，“她还活着，看等她醒了能问出什么来吧。你们觉得Bruce的状态现在能帮我们厘清情况吗？”  
Brandon抬头去看他们。  
“我不觉得，”矮一点的警官回头也看了他们一眼，“至少我们得等他的这个……过呼吸过去。”  
“那我先和救护车去医院，你们留在这儿？”  
除Brandon和Bruce以外的人在交谈着。Brandon后知后觉地注意到台阶上都是融化的雪，他的风衣和裤脚已经湿透了。还有一件事没办妥，他捂着Bruce的脸，拇指搭在被水汽温热的鼻梁上想，Sissy的短信和电话大概已经轰炸了他的手机一轮又一轮。  
这方法确实有效，在救护车离开时Bruce的呼吸已经明显平缓了下来，那两只冰凉的手也恢复了知觉一样抓紧了Brandon的衣服。今天穿的所有衣服都得拿去干洗，他放松下来，开始想些和眼下处境毫无关系的事情。  
Bruce在他想该怎么安抚Sissy时扯他的手腕，而他慢慢把手挪开，低头去看Bruce是否真的恢复正常了。他同时还松了松揽在警探腰上的手，好让警探能自己调整坐在他大腿上的姿势。  
Bruce抬头看他。  
“感觉怎么样。”他保持着右手悬空的姿势问。  
Bruce先是睁着眼睛恍惚了一阵儿，在听到另外两个人靠过来的动静后又开始了逐渐剧烈的呼吸。  
Brandon不得不又把手挡了回去，他以为Bruce会用实际行动抗议这个，但警探只是垂着手扭过脖子，避开同事们关切的目光，以仰起头就能和他面对面的姿势靠在他肩膀上。  
然后他感受到那些扎人的胡子变得扎人又潮湿，Bruce耸动着肩膀，把脸埋在他的肩膀和脖子之间哭了起来。


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause my world keeps turning and turning and turning, and I'm not moving on.

“为什么是红房子？”  
Bruce坐在地上看着男孩用砖红色的蜡笔仔细地把那个黑色方框涂满，真的像个幼儿园老师那样压低声音问。  
这他妈当然不是他乐意的，但是那两个不会套小孩儿话的蠢蛋认定了他是做这件事最好的人选后就直接把这任务指派给了他，Thomas还该死的比他高一级，这意味着他连说不的资格都没有。“希望我们这次不会空手而归，”Thomas把录音笔交给他的时候这么说，“最好能问明白他的画……到底和这件案子有没有关系。”  
是最好我不会空手而归，Bruce拿过录音笔在心里纠正道，你们这两个废物还不是坐在门口和那个看上去一样废物的男人聊花园里那几棵绣球花是谁种的。  
“因为它是红房子。”男孩头也不抬地回答，开始用蜡笔填充房顶。  
这和没回答他的问题是一回事，Bruce看了眼放在地板上的录音笔，挪了挪屁股离那张被铺在地上的宽大白纸更近一点。“介意我看看这些吗？”他弯腰去看堆在暖气旁边的一沓纸，努力让自己听上去友善点。男孩还是没有看他，只是点了点头，握紧了那支快被磨掉一半的蜡笔继续涂色，好像一个做不完工作的成年人那样。Bruce不必自讨没趣再试图搭话，毕竟他现在也没什么心情聊天，和谁都一样，那些药让他打不起精神。  
这不是夸大副作用，他在来的路上差点一个人坐在后排座椅上睡着，而兴许是因为Thomas看出来了他的心不在焉，主动提出替Bruce开车。还行吧，他翻看着那些画想，这两个人除了没用也不是那么王八蛋。  
那基本上都是蜡笔画，偶尔有几张铅笔涂鸦，画了几乎所有对于小孩子们来说常见的东西：自家的院子，幼儿园的滑梯，玩具，秋千，长得像矮人的幼儿园小孩还有树一样高的老师，以及一眼就能看出来的他的父母。他把自己的母亲画得很像，甚至身高都几乎是符合比例的，Bruce一张一张翻看它们，发觉母亲出现的频率远比父亲的要高。这倒是没什么可多心的，Harvey Jackson两岁之后都是靠他母亲抚养的，而根据他父亲的证词，这位母亲甚至不希望他们一家在感恩节或者圣诞节这样的日子见上一面。  
“我不知道发生了什么，”永远穿着运动服的Jackson先生这么说道，“就像是一夜之间，我成了她的敌人。”  
可怜虫，被排挤出家门了还不知道问题在哪儿。  
他本来想靠着这个失败的婚姻案例继续走神消磨时间，但没过一会儿这些东西就一点都不好玩了——当然和Bruce的某段往事没半毛钱关系，怂包配变态的婚姻不死得早那才有鬼。他只是发现这事他妈一点都不新鲜，和他之前处理过的许多案子如出一辙而已。  
Bruce吸了吸鼻子，驱赶走脑子里那些喋喋不休还毫无用处的证词，把那堆蜡笔画分成几类摆在地板上。关于幼儿园的，关于父亲的，关于母亲的。父亲那两张没什么好看的，一张画了他们在弹钢琴一张画了他们站在秋千前面摆拍照姿势的，这两张都和楼下放着的照片一模一样；关于幼儿园的主要就是树一样高的老师带着他们做游戏，同样不必给它们多花时间……剩下的一大半基本上都是关于失踪母亲的，Bruce用拇指指甲刮平白纸打卷的右下角，摸着那些纸背面的折痕大概把它们按新旧排了顺序，然后打起精神开始仔细看上面都画了什么。  
“你喜欢它们吗？”  
“嗯？”Bruce几乎立刻就做出了回应，他没想到这看上去像有自闭症的小家伙会主动和人聊天。  
“我的画，”Harvey睁着圆眼睛看他，难得地停下了手里的蜡笔，“你喜欢吗？”  
“啊，”他看着那张白嫩的小脸发出没什么意义的应和，然后低头看了一眼手上那幅画后又说，“挺好看的。”  
“妈咪也喜欢。”男孩用手指抠着蜡笔盒的包装纸说道。  
他拿的就是一张画着男孩和母亲站在草地前的，而且巧得很，Harvey Jackson今天穿得和这张画上的小人儿一模一样。草地的远处有一栋红色房子，两层高，门廊前面有台阶，窗户都长得一样，除了一楼左边的窗户下面安了一个摆放花盆用的木支架。这和男孩正在画的那个红房子没有任何区别，Bruce不动声色地朝着地板上还没完成的画瞥了一眼，他甚至怀疑这小东西是不是背下来了什么图纸，每一次都是默念着长短宽高然后放大或者缩小整张图把它临摹下来的。  
“为什么，”不过Bruce算是找到了一个切入点，根据经验接下来他会有点收获，“因为她喜欢红色的房子？”  
“不是红色的房子，是红房子。”男孩纠正他。  
所以只有一栋特殊的红房子，要是Bruce没理解错这个表述的话。“红房子，”Bruce重复男孩的话，放下手里的纸低头看，“那她为什么喜欢红房子？”  
“因为她在那里过生日，”男孩的话听上去时态是混乱的，“她喜欢它。”  
“她曾经在那里过生日，”Bruce扭过头看了一眼自己腿边的录音笔，“还是她要去那里过生日？”  
“她在那里过生日，”男孩像是听不懂别人的问题那样没有表情地看着他说，“只要她可以。”

“抱歉打扰你，但我想我们总归能从联调局那边得到一些有用的信息，至少这一次他们不是……空手回来的。的确有人目睹了她出现在费城，我们几乎可以肯定她搭上了回纽约的火车……我知道这听上去不合情理，但或许我们再耐心调查一段时间就会有新进展，甚至是结果。”  
放屁，Bruce听着Thomas的话在杂物柜前来回走动，联调局的王八蛋们都打算把这个案子降级处理了，大概过不了多久他们就会敷衍着纽约这边的警察们然后把它彻底丢进档案盒里假装问题已经解决了，然后他们也会被转移到别的案子那边去。  
这一切都是联调局和那个老女人说得算的，他或者麻杆或者Thomas无论说什么还不如开会时真的放个屁有用，至少后者能让人闻出不对劲儿来。  
“我希望这是真的，”Jackson的声音听上去没有精神，“我是说，她还活着。”  
Bruce拿起一个相框，那里面放着的是一张小男孩和母亲的合照，在他们的住处门前拍的，看男孩的样子应该是他的父母离婚之前拍的。这人被要求离婚还把这些照片都带了回来？孬种，Bruce无声地嘲笑这个自以为深情的可怜Beta，放下这个银色的相框去拿后面黑色的那个，发现那里面夹着的是一张女孩的照片：一个梳双马尾的女孩，七八岁的样子，站在红房子的台阶上。

Bruce直到把钥匙插进门锁都在考虑自己应该立刻下楼开车回警察局或者他自己的住处，哪怕现在已经快十二点了。  
Sullivan没在警察局待太久，而他一直在办公室里坐到医院通知他们那女人已经脱离危险。倒不是他要等，只是试图把所有话说明白并且通知所有人失踪的母亲被找到就花了他们一整个下午加晚上，不过公平点儿讲，他大多数时间只是在坐着，看着Thomas和麻杆替他回答问题记录整个过程，在他们需要的时候开口重复他破案——如果那叫破案——的根据和思路。  
他看得出来Brandon并不想太快离开，真够稀奇的，谁他妈会信Sullivan居然不怕被警察找麻烦。然而他们开始走流程之后一个和案子完全没关系的人并不能留下，办公室里的人简单地问了Brandon几个问题，他为什么在那儿之类的，和Bruce的说法对上之后就几乎是在赶他走了。  
“你需要水吗，或者别的。”走之前他趁着别人在忙的时候凑到Bruce身边问。  
桌子上不就他妈有一瓶，Bruce看着他身后的桌子想。  
“你有烟吗？”然后Bruce问。  
于是Brandon把自己身上那包烟留在了Bruce的办公桌上，好像还嘀咕了些什么，Bruce没听清。Brandon一走他就拉开抽屉拿出备用的打火机点了支烟，头一次薄荷烟没让他感到无聊或者寡淡，反而让他几乎失去知觉的所有地方，包括坐麻的屁股暖和起来。  
但他的眼睛还是很他妈干，Bruce低头去揉它们，然后眼前冒着金星地抬头环视办公室。Thomas还在打电话，而麻杆打开了电脑准备做记录，Bruce一边转着脑袋一边等待视力恢复正常，等他脑袋从左边转到右边的时候刚好眼睛停在了窗户上。  
Brandon正站在外面看着他。  
你在看什么呢，Bruce想，不过没蠢到真的回头去看自己身后是不是有人在看色情片或者做其他值得被偷窥的事情，他知道Brandon在看他。  
“走。”  
他放下夹着烟的手，不需要压低嗓音就发出了哑到几乎没人听得见的声音，好像他在故意比口型似的。  
Brandon看见了这个，但这人时不时就要变得莫名其妙的毛病又犯了，依旧保持着那个姿势站在窗外动也不动一下。  
Bruce该意识到Brandon只是站着不动而已，但那个时候他以为Brandon是没搞明白他到底说了什么，干脆掏出手机开始发短信。  
“别在这儿站着。”他这么说，然后按下发送。  
Brandon很快也收到了他的信息，低头拿出手机去看，并且立刻回复了一条：  
“你什么时候能结束。”  
我怎么知道，Bruce几乎要皱眉了，操他妈的间歇性莫名其妙的Sullivan。  
“不知道。”他生硬地打下短得不能再短的一行回复。  
而Brandon似乎一点也没感受到他的不耐烦，站在满是积雪的人行道上用冻红的指头在屏幕上点来点去，接着Bruce就感觉到了大腿上的手机在震动。  
“回来之前告诉我。”  
他有点不太明白这是什么意思，而Brandon在他的注视中把手机放回口袋，一并把发红的手也塞进去，然后抬头看他。  
“哎。”  
他被感染了什么莫名其妙的病毒一样对着窗外的男人点了点头说道。

Bruce希望开门的时候能看到屋子里没有灯亮着，Brandon已经睡着了的话会让他少点胃里翻腾的感觉，然而他没那么好运，一开门他就看见了从客厅透过来的光。  
他在门前站了一会儿，确认Brandon是在盯着他看才说道：“我以为你睡着了。”  
“我以为会有条短信？”Brandon反问他，听上去声音很轻。  
“哦，”他关上门，不知道因为什么松了一口气的同时扣好防盗锁，“手机没电了。”  
Brandon还在盯着他。  
“你怎么样。”Brandon大概是沉默够了之后又轻声问道。  
Bruce听着卡通片的滑稽音效脱下大衣，西装，然后是衬衫，只留一件棉T恤在身上。那条领带勒得他难受，在比外面不知道暖和多少倍的房间里更让他喘不上气。  
“我……”他琢磨着该怎么说才能听上去让自己舒服的同时还能堵上Brandon的嘴，但他听见了脚步声，并且感觉到那是有人朝着他走过来。  
“你还好吗？”  
那声音听上去像是在哄第一次发现自己发情而手足无措的小娘们儿，就他妈连替他拿过衬衫的那只手也一股子表达同情的黑啤酒味，Brandon Sullivan天杀的信息素。  
“我不知道。”  
于是Bruce就让自己变成一个该被吐一脸口水的没用小娘们儿，转身去看Brandon。  
“我不……知道。”  
他感觉自己的脖子发麻，脑袋像灌了铅一样沉。眩晕感让他的胃又拧成一团，隐隐作痛的后脑勺则让他眼前发黑。这就像叠加了感冒的宿醉，或者像他之前一个人惊醒在路边操蛋的、冰窖似的车里，肚子往上都是意识清醒的恶心，以至于不需要谁推他一把，他就朝前倒了过去。

Bruce觉得自己快使不上力气了，尽管他还在大笑着向上爬。  
“快点，”他回头对着比他矮小但同样动作利索的男孩喊道，“快上来，这上面棒极了！”  
你输定了，他想，同时加快速度挥动自己酸软的手臂扒住更高处的煤块。“这上面风景好极了，”然后他大声提前宣告起自己的胜利，“为什么你还在下面磨叽！”  
他离这高不可攀的煤堆顶只剩几步的距离了，而他将会是第一个，也是唯一一个到达那里的人，再往后无论那些在学校里往他桌子上扔死老鼠的肥猪蠢蛋，把他关在厕所里的智障，或者整个村子最优秀、最聪明的男孩，他的弟弟，都不能爬到这里，坐在上面看到他今天看到的任何东西。  
Bruce的手指已经不仅是疼，而是发麻了，但就在他想着坐在上面看那片树林的感觉会有多好时，他终于摸到了一片没被别的煤块压着的平坦地带。他到顶了，在爬到鞋里灌满了碎煤屑、手指黑漆漆之后——他已经感觉不到自己的手臂了，脑子也胀得不行，太阳穴一跳一跳地疼着。  
“需要帮助吗，Bruce？”  
有人在他头顶上说话，稚嫩而清脆的声音。  
他抬起头去看坐在煤堆顶的Davie。  
“来吧，Bruce，”他亲爱的、漂亮又乖巧的弟弟对他伸手，说道，“我来拉你一把。”  
滚，滚蛋。  
他没有理会那只手，自顾自用着最后一把力气往上一蹬，伴随着几块煤的滑落和差点踩空的风险坐在了煤山顶上。和比他先一步到达的弟弟一起。  
“你还好吗？”Davie用还算干净的手背蹭了蹭自己白嫩的脸蛋，“你快喘不上气了。”  
把你的嘴闭上，Bruce坐着让迟到的疼痛侵袭自己的四肢，并不搭理自己的弟弟。  
“你想拿多少煤回去呢，”Davie见他不说话就从外套口袋里拿出来袋子，“我们家一般用不了太多。”  
现在这是你的主意了？  
Bruce看着Davie展开那个谷物袋什么都没说，把手搭在已经脏兮兮的裤子上。“这个袋子装一半我们应该能抬得动，”而他的聪明弟弟还在一板一眼地给他上课，“煤炭还挺重的。”  
他把因为攀爬而裂了指甲的手指攥紧掌心里。  
“别晃了，”他说，“你这样踢来踢去会让煤堆塌掉的。”  
Davie抬头看他，停下轻晃两条腿的动作。  
“你猜怎么着，”他终于想到了一个好主意，“先别管那个破袋子了，我们玩个游戏怎么样？”  
说完他凭借更大的力气抢过那个轻飘飘的谷物袋朝煤山下面丢，然后勉强地用发软的大腿支撑自己站起来，低头看着眼睛跟着他转的Davie说道：“我们来玩国王和骑士的游戏吧。”  
“只要能按时回家，”Davie点头，“我们不能被抓到，Bruce。”  
“我才是城堡的国王，你给我滚下去，无赖！滚！”  
他咧开嘴，笑着用两只漆黑的手朝假装持盾舞剑的Davie的胸口推。  
但不该是这样的，Davie应该摔倒，顺着煤山滚下去，然后屁股着地，灰头土脸地坐在那儿开始哭得像他那个被人揪了头发的小婊子同学——这才是应该的，这才是对的，这才是……他想要的。  
Davie看着他，嘴巴张着，手在抓住他的手失败后面朝天地向后倒，伴随着煤块滑动的哗啦声。  
Bruce感觉自己脚下矮了一截，而那哗啦声变得越来越大，几乎淹没了他弟弟的声音。“Bruce！”但他依稀还能听见，在Davie还没离他太远的时候。“Bruce！”他的弟弟终于不再是那副永远都很聪明的样子，哭着大喊：“救命，Bruce！救命！”  
“救命！”他已经看不见Davie的身影了，而煤堆还在飞快向下滑，就像是从爆发的火山口里涌出的岩浆。救命的呼喊理所应当地变小，而Bruce没办法从不断滑落的煤块上坐起来，他的腿在哆嗦，不听使唤地蹬着那些滚落的煤块避免同样摔下去的结局。  
“Bruce……！”Davie又在叫他，听上去嗓子已经哑了，并且很模糊，“Bru……”  
他的手也抖，这是Bruce试着伸手扒住那些煤块的时候才发现的，他跟着这些煤块向下滑了至少六尺的距离，而那些滑下去的煤块全部都堆在原本是一片空地的地方。  
又过了一会儿，煤块慢慢停下了滚动，周围变得又和刚才一样安静了。Bruce坐在陡坡上，落进衣领里的煤屑随着他不断的哆嗦滚到衣服里面，而他死死攥着手下面的两块煤，脚没法哪怕抬一下。他向下看着那个新堆起来的小山，那只被他丢下的白色谷物袋刚好被它们压住，只剩一个角上下飘动着，反复拍打煤块和地面发出被风鼓动的声音。  
Davie不再喊他的名字了。  
“Davie，”于是换他去喊Davie的，“DAVIE！”  
他不记得自己是怎么下去的，连滚带爬，或者干脆滚下去的。这不重要，重要的是他依旧在抖，无论怎么用力都没法扒开那些煤块，哪怕他的手指在流血。  
“DAVIE！”他大喊，俯身用手肘推开卡在那里的巨大煤块，“DAVIE！”  
Davie的眼睛露了出来，Bruce觉得自己快喘不上气了，他挪动着还发麻的手臂继续推开那些煤块，直到Davie的整张脸都暴露在阳光下。  
他有种被噎住的感觉，像是昨天吃了不新鲜的馅饼但为了让老Robertson脸色好看逼着自己把臭了的牛肉咽下去时那样。  
“这牛肉好像不新鲜，”顺便一提，Davie倒是把它吐了出来还大声对着他们的父亲说道，“味道很糟糕。”  
“DAVIE！”  
他架着弟弟的胳膊把那不算重的身体往外拽，并没有挪动几步就被煤块绊倒在地上。这回他真的无法再用力了，他崴了脚，动一动就是钻心的疼。“Davie！”Bruce只能反复拍着那张脏兮兮的脸叫喊，“醒醒，Davie！”  
那只重获自由的谷物袋随风朝着他扑了过来，直接罩住了他整张脸，叫他憋得胸口发疼。Bruce摸了好久才摸到那袋子的一角，用全身的力气把它从脸上扯了下来，“Davie，”他继续用发抖的声音叫喊，低头继续摇晃那个就是不肯给出任何反应的人，“醒醒……醒醒！”  
那个头发像蜘蛛网一样缠在脸和脖子上的女人随着他的动作把脑袋朝他歪了过来。  
“醒醒！醒——”  
女人的眼皮抽搐了一下，但似乎已经没力气掀动它了，倒是她的嘴在Bruce意识到她还活着之后蠕动起来，手指也爬上了Bruce扒着床边的手。  
她在说话，但Bruce听不清。  
“什么，”Bruce扫过床头柜上空了的药瓶，避开她手腕上看上去血迹没完全干掉的伤口抓住她的手，“什么？”  
女人的嘴唇继续蠕动，而Bruce能做的只有把头压低，压得再低，再——  
一阵剧痛伴随着失重感袭击了他的额角，然后一声他确信是滞后了的闷响传进他耳朵，把他从煤矿和血腥味里拉扯出来。

“Bruce？”  
他跪在地板上，膝盖和额头上的剧痛逼他从恍惚中分辨出Brandon Sullivan在叫他。  
脚步声先是朝他靠近，又绕道去了他右手边，“别开灯，”他提前打断了Brandon的动作，捂着脸试图让自己把眼睛睁开。有什么东西顺着他额头往下滑，热的，又因为晚上的气温很快变凉并且慢慢凝固。  
“别开灯。”他重复了一遍。  
于是那脚步又靠近了他，并且就停在他身边。Bruce听到了Brandon的呼吸声，就在他耳边似的，“喝杯水，”然后是Brandon的声音，“别，别碰。”  
Brandon说着抓住了他想向上摸的手，帮他把那只手放下。Bruce鼓动着胸口呼吸，而似乎确定他不会再复发某种急性病症之后Brandon才站起来走向厨房，去倒了一杯水又回来。这不是他的杯子，Bruce睁开眼后分辨清的第一件事是这个，但他嗓子干疼得很，的确像Brandon所说的那样需要一杯水。  
然后像是计划好了一样，Brandon去了浴室，又拿了什么东西过来。Bruce喝着杯子里的水，踩着某种节拍似的固定吞咽节奏，直到杯子空得他无法再吮吸出一滴水，Brandon拆开了手上那样东西的包装纸，手抬起来送到他眼前。  
“能找到在哪儿吗，”Brandon问，语气听着像讨论厨房清洁剂该怎么用，“你流血的伤口。”  
他流血了，原来如此。  
Bruce抬头，看着凌晨昏暗光线中Brandon制造了一片阴影的鼻梁和泛着光的眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，点点头。  
Brandon看上去想把创可贴放到他手里，但很快又考虑到了什么，收回手又问：“我来贴？”  
“嗯。”Bruce看着他，凭借着某种惯性点头。  
Brandon对此不再说任何话，靠过来用一只手掀开他的头发，另一只手把创可贴精准地按在Bruce持续产生疼痛的地方。  
他脸上的血已经全干了，Bruce用手蹭了两下自己的脸，并没有感觉到湿冷和粘稠的东西被抹开，而Brandon似乎都没有低头看，直接从撞了他的咖啡桌上拿起一盒湿纸巾，抽出一张递给他。  
他该说谢谢，但是他的嗓子现在像吞了刀片一样疼。  
Bruce用力擦拭那些血，柠檬香精的味道让他恢复了视力以外的其他知觉。天比刚才更亮了，那片被Brandon鼻梁制造出的阴影变得更深，那双玻璃似的眼睛看着更加光滑。  
他放下脏了的纸巾团，眼睛盯着跪在他面前的Brandon。  
“还有一点，”Brandon又抽出一张递过去，“没擦干净。”  
“哪儿。”他眼睛眨动，但转也不转，用干涩的声音问道，确保Brandon能听见，但也只有Brandon能听见。  
Brandon也看着他，手里攥着那张湿哒哒的柠檬味消毒纸巾。  
“哪儿。”他又问，舔着嘴唇。  
Brandon抬手把纸巾轻柔地按在他鬓角附近，轻轻地擦拭。  
他吻住那双薄嘴唇的时候那张纸巾还在蹭他的脸，而他大概也只闭了那么一会儿眼睛：有些东西在往他脑子里钻，当他闭上眼睛只能看到一片黑的时候。Brandon扶住了他的肩膀，没有对他逐渐往下滑的身体抗议，只是抓着他的肩膀，怕他被松开就会摔倒一样。Bruce短暂地在脖子和胸膛附近停留，朝着他一开始就设定好的目标继续向下滑，直到Brandon没办法再用力控制他。  
Bruce把脸埋在那条看上去轻松舒适的内裤上亲吻，伸手把里面软着的老二掏出来，然后抬头去观察Brandon的表情。Brandon用手臂撑着自己的身子，正低头看他——看他套弄那根老二再把它吞下去。完全吞进嘴巴，龟头顶在喉咙上，同时造成呕吐感和快感，当Bruce裹紧嘴唇吮吸的时候。  
他就看着Brandon，眼睛又酸又干。  
Brandon抚摸他的头发，在短暂的惊讶与不适后跟上了Bruce的速度。Bruce看着Brandon垂着眼睛的样子有些想笑，不过这似乎并不是一种嘲笑，他只是觉得那根鸡巴好像在挤他的肺和心脏一样，痒得不行。但那根粗大的老二并不允许他做咧嘴的动作，他只能来回摇晃脑袋，含住龟头吸，再压下去直到下巴贴住那两颗蛋，然后看着Brandon。  
黑啤酒的味道顺着老二扩散进他嘴里，度数高到闻一闻就让人醉的地步，Bruce的脑子又不清醒起来，放松了嘴以外的所有对方配合着释放出烂橘子味。这对Brandon的影响很大，他立刻就感觉到了，那根老二突然就硬得要顶破他的喉咙一样。Bruce干脆用更大的力气吸它，直到，Brandon攥着湿纸巾的手扯住了他的头发，主动动起胯在他嘴里进进出出。  
这人还拿着那张纸巾呢。  
Brandon喘息着发出小小的鼻音射在他嘴里，像他设想的那样，而他趁着Brandon摸他的脖子抢过来那张纸巾把精液吐在里面，揉了两下把纸团丢到一边。  
他以为Brandon会抱怨这个，叫他捡起来扔到垃圾桶里去，然后回卧室睡觉，但他迟迟没等来那句抱怨。那他不管了，Bruce撑着地板爬起来，跪在Brandon身上缓解眩晕感，想着该去上个厕所，他想撒尿。  
Brandon抓住了他的手把他扯了回去。  
这当然不在他的设想里，他指Brandon的吻和随后在他脖子上舔来舔去的舌头。然而Brandon并不打算解释，成功地颠倒了他们两个人的位置，垂着那根露在内裤外面的老二，故意模仿Bruce一样，手伸进Bruce的内裤握住他的阴茎撸动起来。  
并且Brandon的舌头比他的更勤快，顺着脖子一路向上舔到他的耳垂后面，再张开嘴把他的半只耳朵抿进嘴里，用舌头一次次舔过他的耳廓。这让Bruce几乎叫出声，他想推开Brandon的脑袋，但他因为信息素勃起得格外快的阴茎被紧紧握着，马眼也被时轻时重地磨蹭，让他的腰整个是软的。他只能张大嘴呼吸，由着Brandon搓揉他的阴囊，轻轻掐他的大腿，并且把他肛门里流出来的水抹得到处都是。  
他快射了，Bruce推着Brandon的脖子提醒着这一点，而Brandon这回松开了他的耳朵，抬起头俯视他。  
他还是很少眨眼，尽管他很困，也想把眼睛闭上享受一次射精，但他还能感觉到那东西就围着他的脑袋转，只要他闭上眼睛就会钻进来。“醒醒，”有个声音这么说，不像他的，也绝不是Brandon的，他用不灵光的脑子回忆那是谁的声音，而Brandon把手指插进了他的屁股里。  
那两根手指朝着前列腺去的，但也连带挤压着其他地方，Bruce分开腿，不得不中断思考专心感受Brandon花样多得很的手指，后脑勺枕在硬邦邦的地板上抬头看着Brandon的脸。  
这会儿Brandon的眼睛像是灰色的，泛点绿那种。  
这家伙也不眨眼，他想，隔着Brandon垂下来的头发观察那张脸上的表情——难得Sullivan看上去没摆着一张滥交苦瓜脸。  
Brandon只是看着他，眉毛垂着，嘴巴微张。  
那两根手指再一次挤压他的前列腺时一阵尿意侵袭了Bruce的老二，他几乎是抖着腰射了出来，在Brandon没帮他撸前面的情况下，并且还有一小股热流跟着精液涌了出来。  
那一点儿精液和尿滴在了他的黑色内裤上，Brandon大概没看见，只有他感觉到一点湿。Brandon也在喘息，他从射精带来的眼前一片白中恢复过来才意识到这个。他们靠得太近了，Bruce什么都能听见。  
他觉得那有点吵，而他没什么好办法叫Brandon小声点，于是他凑过去用舌头堵上了Brandon不肯闭上的嘴。  
礼尚往来，Brandon在他把舌头收回去之后用同样的方式堵了他的嘴，并且用手捞起他的脖子，让他半悬空地靠过去。Bruce只好把手臂搭在他肩膀上，只是搭着，侧过脸让Brandon的鼻子抵住自己的脸，张开嘴含住那条灵活的舌头。  
他又困了，鸡巴把他的力气也都射了出去，甚至连支撑眼皮的劲儿都没了。


	26. Chapter 26

Bruce窝在椅子里抬头看Thomas在那个白色板子上用磁铁吸住一张复印件。  
“这是联调局给的报告，关于这个女人和她父母的资产的。”Thomas这么做完之后叉腰盯着那张纸看了一会儿，转过身面向Bruce和麻杆，又补充道：“父亲是房屋修理工，母亲是护士，他们从康涅狄格搬过来之前有一栋房子，不过搬到纽约之后没多久就卖了，然后买了现在这栋——我是说，就在我们辖区边上那栋白色的房子；至于她现在和自己儿子住的那栋，是她结婚后和Jackson的共同财产，离婚的时候分割给她的。”  
Bruce尽量让自己不撅起嘴或者皱眉，盯着那块白板上写的东西抬起手把自己桌子上的文件夹抓过来，打开它从回形针下面抽出照片。小女孩站在红房子前，Bruce看看那照片上的房子，手指蹭过小女孩身后窗台上摆着的马蹄莲，又抬头去看Thomas总结的报告重点。“照片里的红色房子在康涅狄格？”他问，俯身拿起电话旁边的烟盒翻开盖子，晃了两下抖出一支烟低头叼住，抬头点燃它。  
“没法儿确定，我们昨天才把进展报告给他们，他们最快也得等到这周五才能给个具体结果。”Thomas拉过来卷毛的椅子坐下，叉开腿手撑着膝盖揉了揉眉毛，抬眼看着门外来来往往的同事说道：“你也知道，他们本来都打算把这个案子放下了。”  
“嗯哼。”Bruce哼了一声表示自己听见了。  
“那我们今天做什么？”麻杆松开咬着铅笔头的嘴，转着椅子看看他又看看Thomas。  
“ACS要求我们协助他们给Harvey Jackson做心理评估，”Thomas看了眼手表，然后开始揉自己的脸，“他和他父亲应该快到了。”  
心理评估这个字眼揪着他的胃拧了一把，Bruce弓起腰整个人歪在椅子里，夹着烟继续翻那堆只有他留了备份的蜡笔画照片，扫一眼Thomas抽着烟问道：“我们都跟过去？”  
Thomas正要回答Bruce的手机就响了。不是电话，是闹钟，Bruce骂了一声把文件夹合上，拿出手机去看是什么事情……好吧，是他自己设置的定时提醒，每天午饭前要吃药。“抱歉，”他说，然后拉开抽屉拿出那两个橙色药瓶，“不用管我，继续。”  
“抱歉，”Thomas叹了口气，“今天的会开得太久了。”  
Bruce数出该吃的药片数量放在瓶盖里，看着他们两个拿起水瓶拧开：“你需要几个人去ACS那边。”  
“我打算自己去，”Thomas抬头，抱着手臂屁股带动椅子转，“你们两个留在这儿等消息吧，万一联调局的探员又找过来，总得有人应付他们。”  
“我们不是把新证据都给他们了吗。”麻杆说道。  
“所以我说万一，头儿的意思是——”  
“Thomas警探？”  
Bruce咽下水去看是谁打断了他们的讨论。  
“外面的人说我可以到这儿来，”声音源头朝着办公室里面走了一步，露出头发乱糟糟的头顶，“抱歉打扰你们。”  
“不，没什么，”Thomas站起来，“我们刚好在讨论带Harvey去ACS的事情。”  
Jackson先生破天荒地换了一身西服，尽管拿衣服怎么看怎么别扭，像是裤子穿反了一样。小男孩跟着他的父亲一起把头探进来，他倒是还穿着平时那种连帽衫和牛仔裤，除了运动鞋是新的别的没变化。Bruce就这么坐在办公室离门最远的位置上观察着这对父子，把药瓶挨个拧好放回抽屉里，然后抓起桌子上乱七八糟的纸张都摞在电脑旁边。就算上帝或者闭路电视录像不给他作证，他也绝对没有故意吸引谁的注意的意思，尤其是那个总是很莫名其妙的小孩。当然了，这话也不是说这行为举止怪异是小家伙自己的错的意思……  
然而Harvey Jackson就偏要证明他的故意的一样挣开了自己父亲的手，握着双手小步绕过Thomas和麻杆的椅子走进办公室，眼睛一直盯着Bruce看。  
Bruce很确定这帮人都在看他，不用抬头看也知道，而他还他妈拿着烟，嘴里含着一口再也没办法吐出去的烟雾。“Harvey！”小家伙的父亲先Bruce一步试图拯救这尴尬的场面，低声呼喊着自己的孩子，但效果烂得一如既往：Harvey Jackson甚至头都没扭一下。  
“怎么了，”于是Bruce只能把烟丢进半湿的一次性杯子，吸着鼻子不让尼古丁和焦油喷出来，轻咳着问道，“你觉得不舒服？”  
“应该是你觉得不舒服。”没人能听明白Harvey在说什么，但他说得很干脆，像是在玩什么假扮医生的游戏。“你吃的是药，”见Bruce不回话他又说，右手抠着左手的指甲，“橙色塑料瓶，我见过，妈咪也吃这种药。”  
显然他以为橙色瓶子里装的都是同一种药片，这倒不奇怪，小孩光看药片不可能分得清果味维生素C和感冒药，不然家长是怎么骗他们把药吃下去的。  
“那是药。”Harvey又重复了一遍。  
Bruce低头看他，他和他仰起来的小脸蛋。  
“哎，”然后Bruce点了点头，察觉到小家伙歪头表达困惑后改口道，“对。”  
“你听上去像个海盗，”Harvey又把头歪到另一边，“‘哎’，像船长。”  
“他的意思是海绵宝宝。”老Jackson站在门边解释道。  
这一次他抬头看了自己的父亲，就在Bruce也抬头去看的时候。“哎，”Bruce又重复了一次，然后舔了舔嘴唇，看着男孩的眼睛不抱希望地解释道，“苏格兰人也用这么说。”  
“你是苏格兰人。”男孩开始了举一反三。  
Bruce则不知道自己为什么会被他带着回话：“我是。”  
证实了自己猜想的Harvey变得安静，但眼睛依旧没有挪开，要么盯着Bruce要么盯着他的桌子，老Jackson本来想在这个空当走过来把孩子带走，不过他还没绕过Thomas的桌子进来Harvey就又开口了。  
“我要去做一个测试，”他说，把手背在身后来回晃着身子，“要打针吗，会疼吗？”  
心理评估，Bruce试着从嘴里咽下一口唾沫，但他干巴巴的舌头硬得像没拆封的洗碗海绵似的。  
“不疼，”他只好开口回答问题，“不会打针。”  
“那你生病了吗？”Harvey又问。  
他可以扯谎说那是维生素片，这能快点结束没用处又气氛诡异的闲聊，又或者对老Jackson使眼色假装自己还有事情，实在不行让Thomas现在就带他走也是个办法。这被虐待出毛病的小东西不用进行心理评估也能被看出来不太正常，哪怕麻杆那种蠢货都能不费劲地看出来。  
“嗯，”然后他说，“得听医生的话吃药。”  
Harvey似乎在伸手把两只手握紧了，“那我呢，”小东西接着问，同时踮了踮脚，“如果测试不通过，我得吃药吗？”  
这小崽子到底被灌输了多少不该他这个年纪知道的东西。  
Bruce根本没概念，他知道那些有自杀倾向的中学生可能会吃药，但一个幼儿园的孩子？完全有理由怀疑给六岁以下的小孩儿签这种处方会被ACS那帮麻烦精控告虐待儿童。  
“不用，你……不用。”  
他只能凭借尝试和直觉回答这个本来轮不到他来回答的问题。  
男孩看着他，又安静下来。  
“好了，”这一次老Jackson的动作倒是很快，“我们该走了，Harvey，和Robertson警探说再见。”  
被牵起手的Harvey抬头看自己的父亲，并没有表达同意或者不同意，只是把头又扭回来看向Bruce。  
“妈咪还会回来吗。”男孩唐突地问了一个可以说是所有人都想知道答案的问题。“你的病什么时候好，”但抛出问题的孩子自顾自地继续问道，“生病还能帮我找妈咪吗？”  
这小子可真是问了太多问题了，Bruce忍不住这么想。  
“嘿，伙计，你答应我什么来着？”  
老Jackson终于意识到一个父亲该做到什么一样，晃了晃儿子的手，蹲下来让自己去吸引男孩的注意力。“他们都是很厉害的人，而且他们一直在找妈咪。”老Jackson这么说，伸手给儿子整理刘海。“生病不舒服，”然后他说，“妈咪生病的时候你会让她帮你拼火车吗？”  
Harvey似乎听明白了自己老爹的意思，又转过头去看Bruce。  
“对不起。”小家伙眨着眼睛说道。  
Bruce看看他又看看那个把西装穿得很别扭的男人，舌头在下嘴唇上舔了一圈。“不，”他寻找着合适的话回应这突如其来的道歉，可从脑子里往外蹦的除了他常说的脏字就是让他结巴的东西，“没什么……我们本来就得帮你找……妈妈。”  
“那你还会帮我找妈咪吗？等你病好了。”  
“Harvey——”  
“你会吗？”小家伙握紧试图教训他的父亲的手，眼睛却看着Bruce。  
“哎。”  
Bruce愣了一会儿，选出唯一一个不会让自己舌头打结的字，伴随着点头的动作把它吐出来。

Bruce坐在车后排座椅上，麻杆和Thomas在聊昨天上映的新电影。  
他显然不需要参与进这样的话题里，Thomas大概也意识到了这个，这才特意把后排座椅全都留给他一个。是部侦探电影，他们一边咒骂着编剧一如既往地把警察写成弱智一边挑剔着剧情里的漏洞，然后减速穿过一条正在施工的路。“不是所有杀人犯都是以杀人为乐的精神病，”Thomas这么说着轻咳了一声，“老天，昨天电影院的空调可够脏的。”  
“编剧们应该多看看那些公开的调查档案，”麻杆捧着咖啡说道，“太多悬案其实早都有结论了。”  
“没错，”Thomas歪头看了眼后视镜，“说起来，那个男孩的心理评估出结果没有。”  
“哦，出了，”麻杆挪了挪屁股坐直，“案子突然解决他们就没急着把东西送过来……诊断结果是轻度自闭，ACS大概在安排志愿者找解决办法。”  
自闭症，难怪，那小孩儿总是听不懂别人在说什么一样。  
“说起来还是要谢谢Bruce，”Thomas终于开过了狭窄的路段，加速穿过路口，“没有他现在这个案子大概已经被搁置了。”  
突然被点名的Bruce花了几秒钟才意识到的确有人在叫他，而他抬头放下撑着脸的手时Thomas已经开始下一轮的赞美了：“能从一个窗台架子发现问题实在是太……了不得了。这真的很让人印象深刻，Bruce，甚至你自己意识到这个了吗？要是没有你，联调局可能过上几个月才会在家属的抗议下去找那栋根本不存在的红房子。”  
这话像早上那块又软又难消化又噎人的面包——应该说更糟糕，毕竟早上他只吃了两口，而现在Bruce觉得自己被塞得满嘴都是。“窗户结构是完全一样的，”他干巴巴地像一盘磁带那样重复之前已经被记录过的话，“翻修痕迹就在左边窗户下面，钉木架的钉子还都在，照片上看不清，要去现场看看还是挺容易发现的。”  
“所有人都只注意到了Harvey的画，但从来没从结构和装修上去想这个问题，你确实立了大功，Bruce。”  
Thomas这是在暗示升职的可能吗，他看着后视镜里那张看上去还算友善的脸，拼了命想把喉咙里根本不存在的面包咽下去。随便放你的屁，他想，放完了就让我安静会儿。  
“你也相信那男孩儿的话，”麻杆补充了一句，“联调局有个人坚持认定Harvey Jackson被他母亲洗脑了在说胡话，你知道，红房子是某种精神疾病带来的妄想。”  
“也正常，”Thomas轻轻叹了口气，“一个被虐待过的孩子，一个有抑郁症的女人，不相信他们的话倒也算是……某种经验，大概。”  
“哎。经验。”  
去他妈的妄想。  
Bruce向后倒靠在座椅上，他已经看见医院的大门，这意味着他别想睡了。  
他们很容易就找到了女人所在的病房，负责在这儿看着的卷毛和Sean似乎昨天晚上也没睡好，看到他们出现之后不约而同地揉了揉脸，然后像留校察看结束的高中生一样从病房里钻出来。“交给你们了。”卷毛先是用空闲的手拍了拍Thomas的手臂，然后又抬头看了一眼Bruce。“你们不打算让他休息吗，”他有点惊讶地又转头看向另外两个人，“我是说，在这儿盯着还挺累人的。”  
好极了，这下所有人都知道他干了什么事。  
“不，Bruce不在这儿盯着，”Thomas倒是没表现出大惊小怪，“等会儿询问结束他就走。”  
“那还行。”卷毛说着耸了耸肩，从他们之间的空隙中穿过去，并且捏了一下Bruce的肩膀。  
Bruce看他一眼，手塞在口袋里反复捏着打火机的塑料外壳。  
“那我和Bob去问问医生情况，”Thomas给他们安排任务，然后看着他说道，“在这儿坐会儿吧，Bruce。”  
他知道这是什么意思，把怂包老男人和自闭症小孩儿都交给他处理，因为他不仅破解了小男孩的谜语，还很擅长和这两个怪胎“交流”。  
“哎。”于是他说。  
“你们来了，”等到两个同事离开后老Jackson似乎终于决心开口，“她挺好的，今天早上醒了一次。”  
虐待自己的儿子，撞烂一辆车，割腕自杀未遂，又吞了至少一百片安眠药，Bruce绝不会把这个女人的状态和“挺好”联系在一起。不过你说是就是，他看着那个眼睛周围肿了一圈、有点肥胖的男人想，反正那是你的儿子，你的老婆。  
或者前妻，他扯过来刚才Sean坐过的椅子让屁股挨着一片不那么冷的地方坐稳，抬头面对着那个佝偻着坐在病床旁边的男Beta纠正自己。  
“那就好，”然后他说，手依旧放在口袋里捏着打火机，瞟一眼在男人怀里睡着的孩子，“Harvey……怎么样。”  
“他还好，”老Jackson低头摸了摸儿子的头发答道，“就是好像这些事都和他没什么关系一样，除了她还活着。”  
自闭症，Bruce默默在心里拼写这个单词：A，U，T，然后是ISM？总之过两天这对家长也该收到诊断报告了。  
Bruce这么漫无目的地想着和案子关系不大的事情，拇指在打火机的侧面上蹭来蹭去。这差点让他习惯性地按下那个打火的地方点着自己的大衣，好在就在他用稍微长长了点的指甲一下一下刮过硬质塑料的边沿时这个话多的憔悴男人又强行把他的注意力拽了回来。“Harvey……抱歉，我怕等他醒了你已经走了。”男人吞吞吐吐地说，手在儿子头发上一下一下摸着。你再这么摸他马上就会醒了，Bruce想，把手抽了出来逼它好好在扶手上放着。  
“Harvey想……我猜他是想谢谢你，这几天你没来，他一直在问你在哪儿。”男人开了头之后似乎觉得后面的话能轻松说出口了，先是拍了拍儿子的后背，然后看着Bruce声音闷闷地这么说。“他昨天一直在画什么东西，不愿意让我看，我想那应该是给你的。”  
Bruce转过头看了一眼窗台上放着的蜡笔盒还有卷成一卷的纸，抬起眼睛时发现窗户外面装了安全网。  
“没事，”他吸了吸鼻子答道，“你可以告诉他我们——”  
“爸爸？”  
男孩醒了过来，像只考拉一样抓着自己父亲的树干。  
“我们吵醒你了吗，宝贝？”老Jackson不得不低头去看，并且轻声宣布道：“Bruce先生来了。”  
这话很快就完全唤醒了男孩，让Bruce抬起屁股立刻走出去的机会都没有。“Bruce先生，”男孩揉了揉眼睛看向他，语气听上去像在读课本，“Bruce先生来了。”  
A-U-T-I-S-M，自闭症。  
然后男孩盯着Bruce的脸挣脱了父亲的怀抱，小步走到他面前，双手背在身后。“Bruce先生。”小家伙睁大眼睛看他，好像刚才根本没睡着一样：“妈咪回来了，他们说是你救了她。”  
这不是一个他想回答的问题，或者你也可以理解成，这不是一个他能回答的问题，但他必须得说点什么。“哎，”他的习惯帮他开了个头，但很快就不知道该说什么填补后面的了，“她很快就没什么事了。”  
这实际上是说谎，可他不能告诉一个上幼儿园的小孩他的母亲马上会因为虐待他还试图抛弃他被调查以及上法庭，全世界最王八蛋的王八蛋也不会这么干的。  
“我要谢谢你。”男孩挺起了胸脯说道，然后自顾自地走向窗台去拿那卷纸。他太矮了，伸手还得踮脚才能拿到，而冬天没什么用处的太阳把安全网的阴影投射在他身上，照得他像一只斑马。“给你。”他走回来对Bruce伸出手，几乎要把尖锐的边角戳进Bruce鼻孔里。“哎。”而弯着腰的Bruce抬起放在扶手上的右手接过它，然后再拿应该是表达期待的目光里把左手也伸出来一点点展开那张画。  
那画的是一个看上去有点胖的Bruce Robertson，黑色的大衣，紫色条纹领带，以及一颗在胸口正中央放着的红色的心。  
“谢谢你，Bruce先生”，整张纸的最上面有这么一行字。  
“谢谢。”他说，把那张纸慢慢原样卷回去，低头看着小男孩。  
“对了，Bruce先生，”男孩又变回了背着手的姿势，“你的病好了吗？”

“所以她什么时候得去……接受调查？”  
“至少等她出院，”Thomas转过身看跟在自己身后的Jackson先生说道，“很抱歉，但她……恐怕免不了这个。”  
“我知道。”老Jackson小心翼翼地关上门，确保儿子不会听见这对话。“我只是……还是很感激你们能把她救回来。”他说，眼睛特意多看了Bruce一会儿，然后继续补充道：“我想这也有我的错，关于她做的这些。”  
警察们总是听了太多事后关于嫌疑犯或者相关者的忏悔和坦白，因为大多数人都忘了眼前这群人是警察不是牧师。不过他们也不能明着拒绝这额外的工作：反正只是听别人讲故事，况且有时候故事还挺有意思的。不过眼下Bruce没法儿判断这是不是一个好故事，他握着那幅画，透过病房门的毛玻璃看着模糊的窗户和一根一根的安全网，回想起安装着类似东西的那间房子，他短暂住过的那间。“我从没有意识到她这么痛苦，”而故事还在继续，由不得他听或者不听，“但凡事都有迹象，我该注意到的，从她抱着Harvey在厨房里发呆的时候就该注意到。”  
是啊，你是该早点开窍。  
“我会照顾她的，还有Harvey，当然，谢谢你们。还有什么需要问的吗？”老Jackson倒是比其他讲故事的人话少。  
“我们确实还有些问题，”Thomas摊开手看着对方，“我是说，关于她做这些事情的缘由，如果你有可分享的线索我们可以坐下谈。”  
Bruce把视线收回来，看着Thomas和麻杆的后脑勺，听着这些话眼睛眨也不眨一下。

他不知道自己在这附近晃了多久了，反正外面在下雪，而他把手机和钥匙都落在了办公室里。  
这里离警局不算远，但他现在还不想回去，至少他还没找到一个卖伞的地方。雪来得很突然，就在他坐着电梯往商场顶楼走的时候，一个聒噪的小妞指着窗外对自己的朋友尖叫道：“那是下雪了吗？又一场雪？”  
格外多雪的二月和格外讨人厌的吵闹娘们，Bruce忍着抽烟的欲望舔了舔嘴唇，朝着和她们目的地相反的地方走。他本来出来也只是打算买包烟的，然后他就走了这么远，转了便利店，坐了三站地铁，在公园里转了一圈，再跑到这儿来。反正是没买烟，Bruce找了个面玻璃墙停下，朝外看街上是什么情况。一点小雪，大概其实不需要伞也能走回去，或者叫个出租车。  
他这就算放假了，从圣诞节到他妈的情人节，两个月的时间，结束一个该死的因为产后抑郁引发的失踪和虐童案。而他现在不知道该干什么，去看被Thomas和麻杆唾弃的电影，在汉堡王找个地方坐下吃一顿，还是去买烟。那两个聒噪的娘们儿又出现了，这让Bruce意识到商场其实是环形的，怎么走都能绕回你想去的地方。  
那两个人在卖加州披萨的店前面站了一会儿就走了，并且肯定不是Bruce的错觉，整层楼都因为这个变得安静了。他终于能专心想自己接下来该干什么，尽管想了之后得到的计划和之前的一模一样。  
于是他去看了那部烂得让人前半段想骂人后半段让他直接坐着睡着的侦探电影，抱着剩下的爆米花走出电影院之后又走回商场吃了最大号的皇堡和薯条，在撑得想吐之后原路返回，打算去那家他常去的便利店买烟。现在他有点好奇凶手是谁了，他猜是那个警察自导自演的，看前半段这傻子暴露的还挺明显，不过不能排除写出这种弱智东西的编剧会不会在结尾搞什么自以为高明的剧情反转；也可能是那个女记者，这种总是得罪人的职业有先下手为强的动机，或者敲诈勒索失败了恼羞成怒，也合理；最不可能的就是那个寡妇了，她看上去只有被杀的份儿，甚至富豪死了而她没死，简直扯淡。  
Bruce一路上都在想着糟烂的剧情来排遣胃里的饱胀感觉，雪还在下个不停，但几乎小得已经没法儿在暗下来的天色中看见了，只有落在脖子上时才能令人感觉到它们确实存在。还不赖，那家便利店正常开着门，而且没什么人，Bruce一走进去那个墨西哥裔的收银员就和他打招呼。  
照例一盒红包万宝路，不过这一次Bruce在那儿多站了一会回想Brandon抽的是哪一种：之前他从Sullivan那里拿了一包烟，薄荷味的。  
他忘性还没大到这个都不记得的份儿上，但Bruce确实想不起来Brandon抽的是哪一种。  
“一盒红色的，”他看着收银员身后的架子，攥着打火机蹭了蹭鼻尖说道，“还有一盒薄荷烟，万宝路的，随便哪种都行。”  
走到警局门口时天已经完全黑了，Bruce在一个路口以外就看见自己办公室的灯开着。肯定还有人没走，Bruce点燃一支烟然后按了一下人行道红绿灯的按钮，那事情就好办了。  
但事情没那么好办，在他看到一个人面向他快步走来的时候。他已经做好了让路的准备，鉴于那人走得实在是太快，很难不让人怀疑要是不小心撞上会不会直接引发一次街头斗殴，但就在他停在警局旁边的路灯下面等那个人过去的时候，那个人也故意一样放慢了脚步，慢慢停在路灯照亮的范围里。  
是Brandon，打电话的Brandon。  
“你怎么在这儿？”Bruce伸手夹住烟把它拿到一边问道。  
“……我找到他了，”Brandon没回答他，专心地和电话那面的人说，“他现在就在警局外面。”  
Bruce拧起眉毛，觉得自己听到了什么不对劲的东西。  
“你去哪儿了。”  
Brandon挂掉电话后第一句就问这个也不奇怪，鉴于他正在和谁一起找Bruce。  
“警局从今天起给我放假，”Bruce看着他说，“我在休假，去看了个电影。”  
Brandon似乎是有点做不到把Bruce和看电影这件事联系起来的，但这种惊讶不是现在需要讨论的东西。一个几乎空了的药瓶更值得被放在Bruce鼻子底下要他解释清楚来龙去脉，而这是Bruce几乎忘在脑后的东西。  
他早上吃了又软又难消化又噎人的面包，然后他又照常吃了药，不过很快他就发现自己没办法把那块面包咽下去，当他想到自己今天要去看那个男孩和他怪异的父母时。  
于是他握着药瓶跑到厕所把药片和面包都吐了出来，不小心打翻了药瓶让里面剩的不多的碳酸锂洒得到处都是。Bruce蹲在地上用了十分钟把他能看见的药片都捡起来扔进了马桶，然后才出门上班，不过现在想想，他的确忘了地上还有个药瓶这么回事。  
“没事，”Bruce挑着整个过程中某些片段简明扼要地给Brandon解释，“我不小心把它洒了。”  
他伸手去拿那个药瓶，而Brandon还在看着他。“手机忘在办公室里了，”他继续说，并且掏出那包薄荷烟放在Brandon空了的手掌上，“给你。”  
Brandon现在看上去除了……不耐烦——大概，总之是皱着眉毛抿紧嘴的样子——还有点困惑了。  
“之前你的那包烟，”Bruce吸了吸鼻子试着用一两句话说清楚，“我把它抽完了，还你一包新的。”  
这是实话，他那天在办公室里坐着就把烟盒里剩下的几支都抽了。  
“我去拿手机，还有钥匙。”Bruce灭了烟继续说，眼睛看着他，右手在口袋里像摸打火机那样摸那个空药瓶。  
“你吃过晚餐没有，”踏上台阶之后Bruce又想到什么一样回头看Brandon，“没有要不要一起去吃，寿司，或者韩国菜。”  
别的就算了，他现在最多能吃下两个煎饺。  
可Brandon并不回话，依旧用皱着眉绷着嘴唇，阴沉又困惑的表情看他。  
怎么了，他想，你不想吃煎饺吗。


	27. Chapter 27

他们可真他妈蠢到家了。  
这并不是什么难以联想到一起的东西，为什么没有人哪怕一次提出来房屋翻新这个可能？Bruce退后一步看着那个窗户下面的痕迹，固定木架的钉子没有被拔出来，而就算上了一层白色的漆，有眼睛的人也能看清楚支架被拆掉后留在外墙上的拆不掉的部分，一块三寸长毫无用处的木头，斜向上地被固定在窗户下面，朝上的那一面被特意打磨过还上了白色的漆。  
拆不掉所以干脆锯短了再打磨掉会划伤人的部分，显而易见。Bruce用力捏被冷风蛰疼的鼻子，吸着不存在的鼻涕发出巨大的声响。没人想到翻新的可能性是因为他们在这儿谁也没蹲到，而蹲点持续了两周还要多。按照一般规律，最开始得到失踪者踪迹的时候如果找不到人，后面找到人的可能性会小得和0差不多。还有那个男孩，他提供的有用线索来得太晚，听上去又那么不靠谱——自闭症是个等同于低可信度的糟烂标签。  
今天是那个女人的生日，他刚才就在看她的医疗保险资料，算是个巧合也不算，因为理论上讲过了这周末就是那个老女人定的交接期限了，而她之所以这么决定就是给了那孩子的证词一个机会，谁都明白只要这周失踪者的生日一过，接下来把人找回来的可能性只会更小，比0还小。  
但是他们都忙着找那个不存在的狗屁红房子却忘了这种可能。  
Bruce抬头扫过二楼的窗户，看着那些窗框的样子和脑子里浮现出的Harvey Jackson的画，一样的平推窗上安挂顶气窗。然后他又低头去看那块被磨平的木头，继续把它和脑子里的东西一块一块拼起来：女人的半身像，门廊，一盆马蹄莲，白色的；一盆白色的马蹄莲放在左边窗户下的木架子上。  
一切都对得上，但没人早点儿发现。  
Bruce垂下手继续用力吸鼻子，他感觉现在除了鼻子他的喉咙也在痛了。  
然而没人应他的敲门声，Bruce朝着另一边的窗户走去，要么那小崽子说的一半真一半假，要么情况更糟。如果她不在这儿，他们的线索就是彻底断了，联调局不会再多留一点心思给这个失踪案，要是她在这儿，那么……今天是她的生日，它可以变得具有意义，特殊意义。  
事情的走向属于后一种，当他站在窗前看清了厨房里的景象后做出了判断。算得上他见怪不怪的案发现场之一：血迹抹得到处都是，看样子就是被手指和手掌蹭在墙上的，地板上的刀很有可能就是制造这些血迹的工具，等会儿需要一个物证袋把它装起来。Bruce用力吸会让他鼻腔黏住的冷空气，用疼到发麻的手掏出口袋里的手机。Brandon把车窗摇下来了，“别下来！”他不得不抽空去管这个听不懂人话的混蛋，然后哆嗦着拨通Thomas的电话。  
“Bruce？”  
“是我，”他看着沾了血迹的那面墙，眼皮被冻住了一样无法活动，“我现在在……白色的房子这里，之前你们蹲过点的地方。”  
“你有新发现？”Thomas对这个倒是直觉很准。  
“快来，”但Bruce现在没时间和他说那么多，用力吞咽着口水拉扯发疼的喉咙，“警车，还有救护车，至少一辆，我怀疑有人在里面受伤了。”  
“我会找离你最近的人立刻赶过去。”  
他已经又回到门前了，在Thomas说了“我也会尽快赶到”之后挂了电话。没人应门不代表进不去，Bruce握住门把手，就算锁了门他也可以考虑用枪，当然他很可能会因为这个吃处分，狗屁课程怎么说的他已经忘了，不过仍然是个办法。但这一次Bruce难得地走运，他只拧了一下把手门就开了，而走廊里的场景比他预料中的要好：屋子里很整洁，也没有血迹。挨个排查房间，调查流程在他脑子里循环重复着，推着他先走到厨房门口去观察血迹走向，然后顺着地板上红黑色的圆形痕迹往楼上走。液体滴落的典型范例，他看着楼梯上断断续续的小圆点们继续走，直到一扇半开的门前。他没有手套，只能用手肘顶开那扇门防止物证被破坏，不过很快他就看到了真正需要解决的大问题，像是被扯倒在地上的落地灯，像是床上躺着的女人。  
那是张他这段时间天天都要盯着看的脸，而现在它看上去白得不对劲。血的部分就像Bruce估计得差不多，她用厨刀割伤了自己的手腕，出血持续了一段时间但没有持续太久，Bruce绕过落地灯去观察她的左手臂时注意到床单因为血液凝固已经黏在了伤口上，显然她并没有找对地方割腕。床头柜上放着两个空药瓶，凑近了看就知道是装安眠药用的，这是个虐待过儿子，借着度假出城把儿子遗弃在租的房子里，还撞烂了一辆车的抑郁症患者，Bruce甚至不需要怀疑她有没有服用过量安眠药，在她生日这一天。  
Bruce无法让自己停下做咽口水这个动作，可喉咙的软骨好像快被挤碎了，疼得发麻。  
下一步，确定她处在什么阶段，那卡碟的警官入门课程快进了之后开始播放，依旧卡顿着，让Bruce皱紧眉毛才能集中精神去检查她的脉搏。“醒醒，”他憋住一口气去拍她的脸，同时回想着这个姿势是否会增加窒息风险，“醒醒。”正面朝上不是一个好姿势，Bruce试着抓住她的脖子转动，至少让她的头侧过来。“醒醒。”然后他继续说，跪在让他膝盖生疼的冰凉地板上捏开她的嘴检查。是空的，Bruce看着那条位置没偏的舌头愣了一会儿，维持着跪在床边的姿势摇晃这个女人的肩膀。  
她可能会吐，会吐得到处都是，吐在他的衣服上。甚至脸上，Bruce又开始憋气，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，腮帮子也说不上原因地跟着疼，他用的力气太大了，那女人的肩膀被捏红了一片。就假设这是好事，Bruce伸手去晃她的头，用更大的声音喊道：“醒醒！”  
而那女人给他的回应是脑袋朝着床边垂下去，头发像网一样缠在她的脸和脖子上。  
有什么东西闪过去了，一张年轻的、沾满黑色污渍、闭着眼睛不回应他话的男孩的脸。  
不，他的腮帮子更加酸胀，还有什么东西卡在他的喉咙里，不是现在，别他妈是现在。  
“醒醒，醒醒！”  
Bruce又靠着肌肉而非脑子在做事了，不过现在他的牙抖得有点厉害，有几次几乎咬住了舌头。“醒醒。”Bruce觉得自己的肺要炸了，如果他再不呼吸的话，可他除了这个又什么都说不出来，只能推着她的肩膀让她来回晃。  
“醒醒，醒——”  
他扒着床沿的手碰到了一样冰凉的东西，这让卡在他喉咙里的东西膨胀了一圈。  
女人终于被他吵醒了，用指甲里沾满干涸血渍的手指碰Bruce的手背，然后嘴唇张开一道缝，吹动着缠在脸上的头发丝嗫嚅起来。  
伴随着一阵尖锐的耳鸣，Bruce觉得自己的眼睛因为屏着呼吸鼓了起来甚至快掉出眼眶，他听不清女人在说什么。

Sullivan在盯着他。  
这太好发现了，Brandon甚至没掩饰也没有偷窥，而是一本正经地皱着眉看表演一样看他和正在说话的Thomas和麻杆。不过他现在没时间管这个，Bruce逼着自己去看Thomas正在说话的嘴，他得知道下一步该干什么。  
送Brandon去接麻烦精妹妹肯定不可能了，他用力翕动鼻子把带着雪花的空气吸进去，毫无悬念地引发了鼻腔深处的刺痛。比不上他膝盖的感觉，那两个关节还在抖，并且产生着阵痛，不过他藏得还算好，站在他旁边的麻杆没发现，忙着重温各种线索的Thomas也没发现。好极了，除了Brandon没人他妈盯着他看。  
爱看就看吧，反正他现在不需要管这个，他得先……试着喘上气。  
光吸鼻子已经没用了，Bruce尝试鼓动胸腔和肚子一起吸入更多让他疼得几乎掉眼泪的刀子似的空气，但依旧不够。他感觉自己像一只气球，不停打气放气，但放出去的总比灌进来的多，这让他越来越憋闷，并且导致了一种奇怪的错觉：他越是把自己鼓起来就越窒息。  
Brandon还在看他，手搭在车窗上蠢得像只被拴在副驾驶上的狗，表情又像猫科动物。他不得不给点回应了，于是Bruce去看那个像猫又像狗的家伙，希望对方能明白这眼神是“别他妈过来凑热闹”的意思。不过他相信Brandon是个唯恐避麻烦而不及的人，根本用不着这么暗示。  
他觉得自己喘不上气，整条气管加上肺都和喉咙一样疼。  
Bruce干脆转过身去不再看恼人的Brandon Sullivan，并且扶住了白色的木制扶手。他好像是踩空了一脚，不能确定，毕竟他的膝盖还软着，走在平地上也有踩空的感觉。可麻杆在叫他，用的错误的称呼——“长官”是用来叫那些有级别的警察的，你这个永远只学得会一种规矩的木头脑袋。  
他开始摇头，但绝对不是想要纠正麻杆。他也不知道自己在干什么，Bruce说不出一句话，膝盖软到彻底无法支撑他的腿的地步，带着他往下滑。“Bruce！”这次是Thomas，并且有两只手速度很快地架住了他的手臂。  
不过他站不起，他他妈的就是……站不起来。  
跪在积雪上让他的膝盖疼痛加剧，但他宁愿就这么跪着，他实在是站不起来，只要站起来他的肺就会变回两只涨到要破的气球，脖子也会被勒断，像他吊在天花板上再摔下来时的感觉。  
就他妈让他这么跪着吧。  
“Bruce。”  
一个离他耳朵更近的声音传了过来，然后另外两只手抱住了他的腰。这应当让他更加呼吸困难，但收下这份惊喜，王八蛋，事情是他妈反着来的，尤其当他的屁股被抬起来又落在了一片温暖的地方上之后。  
“别动，Bruce，别乱动。”那个声音继续说着，并且捂着他肚子的手向下把他垂在腿边的手抓了起来。  
“你觉得哪儿不舒服？”Brandon可能是发觉到他变老实了，开始问些真正有用的问题，“Bruce，Bruce，看着我，”当然这期间还是掺杂着Brandon没完没了重复他的名字，“Bruce，你能听见我说话吗？”  
他想回答能，但是他连张开嘴咳嗽一下都费劲，嗓子也疼得像被撕裂了一样。  
就在他以为自己要这么被憋死的时候把他捏得很疼的手松开了他，转而捂住了他的下半张脸。这他妈又是什么新型谋杀方式，Bruce的脑子在咯吱作响，无论是什么就这样吧。  
“Bruce，放松，呼吸，放松……”  
那根拇指一开始压得他的鼻梁一片麻木，但等他的脸暖和起来后又搔得他有点痒。  
二氧化碳，还是别的什么玩意儿被源源不断灌进他的鼻子之后，事情似乎真的如麻杆所说的那样好了起来，但Brandon还没松开他。可他感觉到Brandon的风衣口袋在震动，没完没了的那种，赌十块钱是那个叫Sissy Sullivan的女人在打电话想问自己的哥哥跑到哪儿去了，Bruce挪动屁股想在Brandon大腿上坐直身子，不过完全没成功，于是他只能伸手去拉扯捂着他脸的那只手。  
接电话，你听不到还是怎么着。  
如此同时搂着他肚子的手顺着他的力道也向上用力，终于让他坐了起来。Bruce闻到了一些味道，香水，止汗剂，还有黑啤酒，全部都来自他贴着的这件衬衫。  
他抬头看Brandon。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
Brandon一直悬着那只手没放下，他只能看清这个，还有Brandon的脸。别的东西仍然像蒙了雾一样摇晃着，甚至他那么盯着Brandon的脸看了一阵之后Brandon脖子以下的衣服的纹路才慢慢清楚起来。Bruce从没近视过，他不知道这是不是就是近视的感觉。  
Thomas和麻杆没给他多少适应的时间，他能听到他们天杀的脚步声快速靠过来，和他鼓动着耳膜的心跳声一个节奏。  
你们想让我现在讲这他妈是怎么把人找到的？  
这或许是为什么他又感到肺部膨胀的原因，他的肩膀因为这种不舒服的憋闷像得了疟疾一样哆嗦起来，腮帮子也跟着疼痛发作。  
和之前一样的酸疼，Bruce紧紧抿着嘴唇，两排牙咬在一起试图缓解这种感觉。Brandon又捂住了他的嘴，而他低下头，找到一个光照不进来的地方把头靠在了那里。  
那只手被他错开了，而香水，止汗剂，还有黑啤酒的味道从贴着鼻子的风衣上和融化的雪一起钻进他的鼻子，呛得他的肺不得不放松，再慢慢恢复收缩和膨胀。虽然他的喉咙和膝盖还是很疼，但他在呼吸，从鼻子进从嘴巴出，再从鼻子进，从嘴巴出。  
他鼓动着胸腔，空气和着咸味的水叫他呛得更厉害，叫他满嘴都是黑啤酒的味道。

在吃掉最后一个煎饺之后，Bruce开始感觉到胃疼了。  
他本来只是不想剩下那个饺子，桌子上甚至垫盘子的卷心菜都被吃光但唯独剩一个完整的饺子看上去实在是太奇怪了。  
确实有点油腻，他看着Brandon不停喝水的样子想，不过这不是他的问题，馆子可是Brandon自己选的。说老实话，他从来没见过Brandon Sullivan吃炸鸡这种东西，所以听到这人对着服务生说要一份配蛋黄酱的炸鸡块时Bruce多少就意识到了问题：今天打算把自己吃到胃疼的可能不止一个人。然而实际情况是那份鸡块还没吃到三分之一Brandon就开始用筷子夹垫在下面的生卷心菜丝去了，“味道还不错，”这看着干瘦胃口也不够大的人甚至开始对Bruce诱导起来，“你想试试吗？”  
要是平时Bruce可以假装没看出来Brandon打的什么主意去占这份被默认让出来的便宜，但是他现在如果把剩下的那些鸡块都吃了可能会下一秒就吐在Brandon脸上。“嗯？”于是他咀嚼着自己的煎饺装作没听清，顺便吸了一口水——要是平时这杯水应该是可乐或者啤酒。“鸡块，”然而Brandon这个固执的臭小子不肯放弃，并且抬头去看正在喝水的他，“你来试试？”  
而Bruce只吮了一口足够润嗓子的水，为的就是不让自己的胃再胀得更大一点。  
他放下杯子去看Brandon，轻轻磕了一下桌角。Brandon被他制造的动静吸引了注意力，转过头扫了一眼被他挂着水珠的玻璃杯弄湿的餐巾纸，又把头扭回来看他。  
“炸鸡。”于是他干巴巴地说，舌头动起来的时候一阵烤牛肉饼和洋葱的味道在他嘴里飘。  
“对，”Brandon眨动眼睛，似乎有点困惑地看着他，“炸鸡块。”  
于是Bruce吸了吸被油炸气味骚扰的鼻子，伸手拿起自己刚刚放下的筷子，挪了挪屁股朝放在Brandon面前的盘子俯身凑过去。  
他挑了盘子里最小的那块塞进嘴里，然后又在Brandon一直没挪开的注视中挑了第二小的那块。“味道不错，”然后他装模作样地歪了歪脑袋，边说边放下筷子，“你倒是很了解这儿的招牌。”  
Brandon的眼神变得有点惊讶了，而他就当自己瞎了什么都没看见。那个时候他的煎饺还剩一半，而他就只点了这个，和他平时点的分量比起来少得可怜，所以他很清楚Brandon在想什么，但是他不想告诉Brandon自己为什么只能吃这么少，那样绝对还要费上更多的功夫解释为什么他要吃两顿晚餐。  
就当他懒得废那么多话，何况他现在还发愁该怎么吃完这些饺子。  
而结果就是，他怀着某种侥幸心理剩下了一个煎饺，但在他准备抬头宣布自己吃不下的时候，他看到对面Brandon的两个盘子，或者确切一点，除了煎饺的盘子都空了，连卷心菜都没剩。  
操蛋的是，他很长一段时间几乎遇不到这种情况，因为他往往会故意不让某一种菜单独剩在桌子上。“别让它孤零零的，”他还会抱着Stacey这么说，再把盘子里无论是什么的东西分成两半，“和我一起吃了它？”  
大概就是这么个情境，矫正挑食是个大工程，所以他差不多养成习惯了，由不得他适应或者不适应的习惯。  
但报应来得实在是太快了，Bruce几乎把嚼碎的饺子咽下去之后就感受到了反胃的感觉，紧接着就是一阵若有若无的疼，像是有个幼儿园小孩在朝着他的肚子踹。这很不妙，他肯定是快他妈吐了，至于他是怎么确认的，那不得不说凡事都能积攒经验。  
“我去厕所，”Bruce放下水杯站起来抻了抻衣角，“马上回来。”  
这种小馆子的厕所就是个狭窄得翻身都费劲的屋子，还不如普通厕所的隔间宽敞，选择面对马桶的话只要蹲下屁股都能贴着墙。不过Bruce也没得选，吐在这里总比吐在外面的地板上强。而他也几乎不需要做什么准备，干呕两声之后就顺畅地把那些还泛着香味但已经裹上胃酸的东西吐了出来，甚至在他弓着腰耸了一下身子之后有不吐干净不停下的势头。他的胃因此抽搐起来，好像在里面翻滚的不是快餐店的套餐是石头一样，Bruce借着马桶边缘压住自己的上腹加剧这种感觉让自己吐得更快，尽管与此同时他的胃变得更疼。他很熟悉这个过程，无论是从路边的车里还是在装了安全网的房子里醒来，他都会在清醒的瞬间感受到胃里的翻江倒海，然后从抽痛开始一步一步完成所有步骤。或者早上或者晚上，不取决于他吃了什么药喝了什么酒，只看他什么时候睡醒。  
而睡醒时爱丁堡是什么时间他很难算得清楚，那个时候他既不适应纽约也不属于爱丁堡。  
“Bruce，你怎么了？”  
一阵酸苦味挤着扁桃体涌进他嘴里。  
“Bruce，”Stacey问，“你的嗓子哑了，还在咳嗽，要喝止咳糖浆吗？”  
他能想象Stacey靠着门附近的柱子捧着那个对她来说太大了的电话悄悄说话的样子，如果她还在他们曾经的房子里，但很显然她不在那儿，没人还在那儿住着了。  
那通电话被挂断得很匆忙，他还能记住的只有关于止咳药的讨论和这个，Bruce又呕了一声，屁股完全贴在了冰凉的瓷砖墙上，而他几乎要把苦胆也顺着胃吐出来了。

有人在盯着他看，而这个人，具体一点，是Brandon Sullivan。Bruce知道自己吓坏了在厕所外面排队等着上厕所的两个人，但是这又关Brandon什么事，这人不是刚才一直在外面好好坐着。Bruce回到自己的位置上坐下，把电话等待接通时的嘟嘟声从脑子里赶出去，在Brandon打算掏出钱包结帐的时候叫住了路过的服务生，“你们有柠檬水吗，”他问，得到肯定答复后又说道，“请给我一杯。”  
整个过程Brandon就拿着钱包盯着他看，直到加满冰块的柠檬水被放在Bruce面前。那股味道让Bruce应激性地干呕了一声——他发誓不是要故意恶心谁——然后突然间，Brandon的表情看上去就精彩了起来。  
他在抬头拿吸管的时候偶然注意到了这一点，但那表情有令人过目不忘的本事，Bruce咬着吸管思考Brandon为什么捏着钱包像个痴呆一样把嘴张开一条缝，眼睛缓慢眨动地看着他，而柠檬水冰凉的酸味刺激到他的舌头时，他突然有了灵感。  
“没什么，”他清了清嗓子，又喝了一口，“你知道……正常现象。”  
Brandon明知圈套而往里跳一样露出Bruce想看的、困惑掺杂不安的表情，这让Bruce几乎忘了胃痛。“对，就这么回事，”他继续用着诱供的技巧说着含混但是一定会让眼前这个混蛋有所联想的话，“最近不是一直……有这个情况，我是说反胃之类的。”  
然后他盯着Brandon吮吸了一大口酸甜的柠檬水。这几乎冻麻木了他的牙，但是非常值得。  
Brandon甚至没有在皱眉，但他的眼睛不再眨动，那比女人还长的睫毛悬在眼睛上面，而往下看就会发现他的嘴巴也闭了起来，并且闭得很紧。  
还能做点什么，心情逐渐轻松起来的Bruce回想着孕妇那些常见的举动，然后挺直上半身，伸手扶了一下后腰。  
这下Brandon那张在暖黄色灯下面也看得出来发灰的脸表情更棒了，尽管实际上那上面只有两只眼睛在缓慢转动。再多一秒这小子就要踢了椅子夺门而逃了，顺便，Bruce可以打赌，完成人生中第一次逃单。  
绝对是第一次，赌五十也没问题。  
Bruce眯起眼睛咧开嘴笑起来，这骤然收紧了他的肚子让疼痛更剧烈，可他没法儿停下来这么快乐的饭后消遣。他至少这么笑了五分钟，而Brandon坐在椅子上的屁股肉眼可见地不老实起来，这让他想加码到一百块。但很遗憾，为了防止那个看上去蠢到高中毕业都困难的熊一样壮的服务生真来围堵逃单的客人，他不得不拿出钱夹凑到眼前打开，在那些购物卡中花了点时间瞄准唯一的信用卡，然后把它抽出来放在桌子上来中止Brandon的纽约历险记。  
“埋单。”他又喝了一口柠檬水，忍着胃疼向后靠在椅背上，欣赏Brandon新一轮的表情变化。  
他实在他妈笑不动了，他的胃在抽筋，眼睛也他妈一直往外冒眼泪。

“你妹妹是不是还没去复查。”  
Bruce从浴室里带着满嘴薄荷牙膏味走出来，坐在沙发上拧开还有剩余的那瓶药倒出他该吃的剂量，然后闲聊一样和Brandon聊起这个话题。  
Brandon合上衣橱门回头看他。  
这表情是什么意思，Bruce一边把药吞下去一边想。  
“没有，”过了一会儿Brandon答道，语气听上去很平常，“怎么了。”  
Bruce为此松了一口气，而他不想考虑自己刚才因为什么才他妈紧张。“需要我可以把车借给你。”他说出自己真正想说的，然后合上瓶盖拧紧，再抬头看还站在衣橱前的Brandon。“提前和我说一声就行，”他补充道，“我最近应该不太需要开车出门。”  
Brandon的手从衣橱门的把手上垂下来，依旧保持没什么表情的表情看着他，那两道一向很直的眉毛现在格外地没有弧度，刀片似的嘴唇也是。  
“好，”等了一会儿Brandon答道，然后转身往卧室走，“谢谢。”  
Bruce拧起眉毛，伸手捂住肚子缓解胃痛。他把玩笑开得太过了？  
“你没事吧。”他干脆直接问，笑了那么久之后他脑子有点转不动，后脑勺又开始一阵一阵钝痛。  
Brandon好像没听见，直接走进卧室关上了门。  
算了，Bruce听着门被反锁的声音躺在沙发上，吞咽口水缓解喉咙里的烧灼感，然而没什么用。  
关灯，他想，这么做了之后回到沙发上用毯子盖住上腹，尽量让被拧成团又被松开的胃好受点。  
就当这他妈是个糟烂的玩笑，Bruce睁着眼睛看平整的天花板，以后这种不说不就得了。


	28. Chapter 28

“嘿，你在想什么呢。”  
Brandon握着方向盘回过神来。  
“没什么。”他说，感觉到安全带勒得有点紧。“我得去一趟酒吧，”Sissy裹紧了外套，把手里的纸袋递到他眼前，“晚上演出的事情有变化，他们让我去一趟。”  
Brandon低头看了一眼纸袋，嗅着飘出来的香气接过它。薯饼和鸡蛋香肠，还有枫糖味的厚煎饼，这是Sissy爱吃的口味，他更喜欢普通的玛芬饼。咖啡也是加了糖浆的，他喝不出来这是麦当劳的哪一款。  
“好。”于是他跳过评价早餐的部分，拆开包装纸咬了一口说道。  
Sissy吃的和他的东西一样，除了咖啡是冰的，看得出来她饿坏了，甚至安静了一会儿只是吃东西没再搭腔，直到她开始觉得渴去拿那杯咖啡。“所以Bruce怎么样了。”她用涂了淡绿色指甲油的手捏起塑料杯子送到嘴边，满嘴都是食物地问。显然她还没忘了这是谁的车，从她坐在副驾驶上之后就一直在看来看去，Brandon早就发现了。“在休假，”他如实说，打开咖啡杯看了一眼里面的奶泡，“应该是长假。”  
今天早上他起床之前Bruce就已经走了，他听到了开门关门的动静，而那个时候他甚至还没完全清醒过来。  
“他去医院了吗，还是，”Sissy说着艰难地往下咽了一口鸡蛋和香肠，“在家呆着。”  
Brandon拿起杯子呷了一口：“在家，不过他也在……吃药。”  
“哦，”Sissy对着Bruce有段时间没好好擦过的挡风玻璃耸了耸肩，“那就好。”  
接着这个话题似乎告一段落了，Sissy不再问Bruce的其他事情，而Brandon也不觉得自己还需要补充什么：她知道他放了她鸽子的原因，带她补上了复诊，乖乖听了医生温和的抱怨，还让她知道Bruce现在情况还不赖，这就够了。  
Bruce现在也是能填充他们无话可说的相处时间的一个话题了，他想，Bruce或许会对这件事有很多难听话亟待发表。  
“希望他快点好起来，他是个好人，我挺喜欢他。”Sissy在吃完之后揉着包装纸这样说道。  
Brandon看她一眼，把快被他嚼烂了也咽不下去的甜味煎饼吞下去。  
“别把那个扔在上面。”他干脆放下他吃不下的最后三分之一，伸手拿过Sissy放在仪表台上的纸团丢进自己的纸袋里，然后把这个变成垃圾袋的牛皮纸袋放在两人之间的空隙中。  
他不想Bruce因为车被弄脏而发脾气，虽然这车已经被Bruce自己搞得够邋遢了。“系好安全带，”然后他把手擦干净这么说道，“我送你去酒吧。”

他一到公司David就站在办公室门前招呼他，手里拿着一个蓝色文件夹晃来晃去。  
“Brandon，”David生怕他没看到一样招手，“来一下，老兄。”  
总不可能又是要修他的电脑，Brandon在脑子里筛选了一遍所有的待办事项，可他最近也没什么手头工作到了最后期限。他只能认为这个烦人精从Steven听到了关于Sissy的事情，又想着打听点什么。  
“来了。”于是他把那杯甜腻的咖啡顺理成章地丢进公司门口的垃圾桶，空着手朝David的办公室走过去。  
“早上好，”David拿文件夹指了一下椅子示意他坐下，“事情办得还顺利吗？”  
Brandon坐在那个新换的白色椅子上，它看上去还挺漂亮，大概不是David亲自采购的。  
“还不错，”Brandon把手垂在大腿上看他把文件夹堆回桌子上，汇报工作那样答道，“按时办完了。”  
然后David也抻了抻裤子坐下。“你怎么不告诉我你是带妹妹去复诊，”David拿起自己价格不菲的钢笔轻点了两下桌子，看着Brandon说道，“我会多给你点时间的。”  
他从来没见过David真的拧开笔帽去用那支笔，但它总是会在David的桌子上。  
“复诊不会太久。”他眨了眨眼睛回答道，把注意力都放在钢笔而不是David的脸上。  
“Steven告诉我我才知道，老兄。你知道你不用这样，我理解这个，家庭事务有时候是要花费时间的……无论如何，Sissy怎么样？”  
这才是重点，他想，他的上司迫不及待把他叫过来当然是为了这个。  
“一切正常，”他看着那只笔的笔帽在白纸上蹭来蹭去说道，“我想再去复诊一次就差不多了，只需要吃点胃药。”  
David若有所思地点点头，而Brandon确定这人其实什么关于胃病或者胃药的事情都没想，“那就好，”然后他的上司一脸关切地说道，笔还在不停地在纸上进行讨人厌的摩擦，“要是还需要请假就告诉我……替我向她问好，或者改天我们还可以一起去听她唱歌？”  
听她唱歌。  
Brandon把眼睛抬起来，不再去看那支笔而是去看端起杯子喝咖啡的David。  
“好，”他说，眼睛又眨了眨，有点想学着Bruce那样去吸鼻子或者舔舔嘴唇缓解干燥的感觉，“改天。”  
“嘿。”在他站起来准备走的时候David又喊住他，而他只能停下转头去看。  
“前段时间来过一个警察是不是？”David看着他，笔又开始在桌子上胡乱戳来戳去。  
Brandon回想了一下才明白David指的是Bruce。“对，”他说，规避开楼梯间里的事情，“好像是来查案的。”  
“我听说那个警察还来找了你？”  
“是，”他眼睛上下动了动，注意到David的电脑屏幕亮了，“例行问询，他们在寻找目击者。”  
“哦。”  
David若有所思地放下笔，抬手抓了抓脸。  
回到自己的位置上之后Steven给他送来了别人改好的企划案，而这个话多的小子没意识到自己话太多一样拍了拍他肩膀，告诉他下周末之前要把这个活儿干完。“知道了，”他答道，把那只手从自己肩膀上推下去，然后打开电脑准备先回复邮件。  
“等会儿我们打算一起去吃寿司，”但是Steven还没走，“你来吗？”  
“哪一家？”Brandon头也不抬地把邮箱打开。  
“一条街外面那个。”  
“那家还不错，”他浏览着客户发来的修改要求敷衍道，“加我一个。”  
事实上他一点都不饿，但他希望Steven快点回该回的地方去。  
“好极了，Brandon，”Steven又拍了一下他的肩膀，“人事的几个姑娘和我们一起。”  
Brandon抬头看他一眼，而手机就在这个时候震动起来。  
“你可有女朋友了。”他潦草地应了一句，拿起手机看了一眼来电号码，是Bruce。  
“喂，”他避开那道盯着手机屏幕的视线接起电话，示意Steven快滚回自己的位子上去，“怎么了？”  
“你回公司了？”Bruce听上去声音有点闷。  
“我在公司，”他换了左手拿手机，右手继续滚动鼠标，“怎么了，你需要用车？”  
接下来Bruce听上去就有点烦躁了：“不，你先开着吧，记得加油就行。是你的……它出了点毛病。”  
信号不太好，不过他听懂了，Bruce在说他的什么东西出了问题。“什么？”他继续问，同时提醒Bruce：“信号不太好，我没听清。”  
“操，”Bruce好像很快就确定了是自己那边的问题，骂了一声之后放慢了语速说道，“你的……它有一……坏了。”  
“什么？”  
他现在开始怀疑Bruce到底跑到哪儿去了。  
“你的，”Bruce显然已经在压抑某种不良情绪好放慢语速，“……”  
接着电话直接断了线。  
那显然不是Bruce挂断的，而是因为信号太差失去了通信，Brandon拿下手机看了一眼屏幕，只好把它放在桌子上去回复邮件，等Bruce再打回来。然而Bruce或许是意识到了自己在的地方信号到底有多差，并没有把电话重新拨过来，一直到午餐前都是。  
“你想喝点什么，Brandon，汽水还是柠檬水？”  
人事部那个留着焦糖棕色卷发的女孩儿把酒水单递到他眼前。  
“水就行，”他抬头看了一眼坐在自己对面同事和站在一边的服务生，“谢谢。”  
“别打扰他。”  
Steven对着那个女孩儿笑了笑，又转头看他：“Brandon正等电话呢。”

他打开门就察觉到了不对劲儿，不过算不上太糟糕那种不对劲。  
咖啡桌和沙发被收拾得格外干净，Bruce那些文件夹都消失了，咖啡桌上只摆着两个药瓶，其中一个是空的，还有Bruce的水杯，而平时一直放在沙发上的毯子也被叠起来收在了咖啡桌下面。也就是说沙发是空的，Brandon把门关好，脱掉外套走进屋凑近去看，可能Bruce把什么东西洒在沙发上了，他抽了张纸拿在手上去碰坐垫，水之类的。  
但是没有，沙发是干的，也没什么奇怪的气味，Brandon弯着腰继续轻轻按压那些坐垫，转而去猜Bruce是不是把药洒在这附近了，就和那次在厕所一样。如果是这么回事，Bruce肯定会去收拾，但很可能收拾不干净，上次他就在浴室的墙角里找到了两片药。  
配合着当时浴室里糟糕的味道很容易让人想到一些事情，而Bruce好像什么都不知道似的。  
他还是很快停止了对Bruce的指责，专心去找这一次Bruce把药洒在了哪里。  
在他摸到最右边的坐垫的时候门锁被打开了，而差不多与此同时他在按坐垫边角的时候感受到了一阵不对劲。沙发的右下角直接随着他的动作塌了下去，并且发出咯吱的声音，而他差点因为这突如其来的失衡跟着滑倒。  
他用余光瞥见了Bruce的脚，然而他的小腿在咖啡桌上磕了一下。好在地板没有真的被洒上什么液体，他很快就找回了平衡，扶着咖啡桌直接保持蹲姿去看站在门口的Bruce。  
“我就打算和你说这个来着。”  
鼻尖发红的Bruce吸了吸鼻子，把门钥匙揣回口袋里，抬手指了一下沙发。  
“它有条腿瘸了，”警探不自在地看看沙发又看看他，“我想这应该是宜家货，但是去逛了之后没找到一样的。”  
Brandon抬头看他：“它是从宜家买来的。”  
“我没找到这款，”Bruce听到这话后有点烦躁地捋了把头发，“要不然你和我一块去一趟，我来付钱，这周末你有时间吗？”  
Brandon拿眼睛在皱着眉的Bruce脸上扫了一圈，又低头去看了眼那个断裂的螺丝衔接处。  
“有，”然后他说，“周六上午吧。”

但是在周六之前Bruce得解决睡觉的地方。  
“我的地址没变，”Bruce现在正一边翻箱倒柜一边夹着手机和谁打着电话，“哎，还是432号房间那个，你把东西寄到那儿去吧。”  
Brandon偏过头去听那些动静，他在Bruce接电话之前就把电脑静了音，因为Bruce制造的各种动静夹杂着脏话比音乐更有趣，他发誓自己不是故意偷听。“是邮局快递吗？”然后Bruce继续和那边的人交流着，听上去对方像是有什么纸质文件要邮过来：“好的，哎，谢谢。”  
交流戛然而止，Brandon在短暂的沉默之后先是听见了轻微的“嘭”的一声——Bruce把手机扔到了瘸腿的沙发上，再是一句同样声音不大的脏话。这些声音在沸腾的水声做背景的情况下听着都有些模糊，Brandon觉得自己如果边打字边听的话把耳朵竖起来也没用。Bruce的收拾还在继续，他听到了塑料收纳箱被打开又关上的声音，那是Bruce用来装换洗内裤的小箱子，Bruce在他的要求下会三天把里面的脏衣服洗上一次，不过最近Bruce好像很久没去过洗衣房了，而他也忘了提醒。  
Bruce说要回自己的公寓住一阵。“它肯定没法儿用了，”他们讨论完买沙发的时间之后Bruce看上去格外老实地说道，“不过我现在倒是也不用加班。”警探的言外之意显然是打算把客厅还给他，而几乎还没过半个小时Bruce就从衣橱里拉出来自己的箱子开始蹲在客厅地板上收拾了。他猜Bruce不需要帮忙，而他也有一点白天遗留的工作需要收尾，于是他干脆跳过给自己热速冻披萨的步骤搬起电脑回了卧室。晚餐可以等会儿吃，说不定Bruce马上就想走，他在外面晃来晃去是添麻烦。  
然而Bruce收拾了一会儿之后就钻进厨房烧了开水，接着又在客厅和厨房之间往返了几次，断断续续弄出些声响证明公寓里有人。Brandon能用鼻子辨别出那是意大利面的味道，他只有点好奇厨房里什么时候有了吃不完的意面，并且每次Bruce想在厨房里弄点速冻食品以外的晚餐时Bruce总能精准地把它们翻出来。  
一定还是番茄肉酱的，他不再能听到Bruce的声音后继续修改企划案的预算，上一个改方案的人显然没考虑到新加入的部分需要一笔额外支出。  
屋子里有点暗，他支起身子打开墙壁上的开关，脑子里闪过“青光眼”这个词。Bruce灌输给他的奇怪的词，他重新坐在床上后才想起来。  
“你要吃点东西吗？”  
他还没滑着触控板唤醒屏幕，往他脑子里乱塞词的人就把脑袋探进了卧室。  
“你做了什么？”他抬起头明知故问。  
Bruce倒是没察觉到这个，右手握着门把手扫了一眼屋子里的灯，然后低头对他说道：“肉酱意面。”

那是盘不错的肉酱意面，至少保持了Bruce的正常水准，除了面条煮过了有点软以外，不过Brandon咀嚼它们的时候总觉得很渴。他忍了一会儿，但是这种口渴的感觉随着他把沾满干酪的肉酱放进嘴里时变得更加明显。他还是去厨房接了杯水缓解这种干渴，而吞咽着面条Bruce抽空抬头看了他一样，等他重新坐下大口喝水的时候搅动着面条问道：“你很渴？”  
“有点，”他放下杯子答道，“肉酱好像有点咸。”  
Bruce因为这句话皱起眉头，并且想要验证他的话一样用叉子蘸了一点红色的酱汁送进嘴里。“我不觉得，”然后警探试图推翻他的说法，“我只在肉酱里撒了点盐，你买的这瓶新的酱料味道太酸了。”  
“不，”Brandon拿起叉子继续把面条卷起来吃掉，“有点咸。”  
Bruce看上去就想把自己的叉子伸进他的盘子里去验证他是不是在胡说八道了，而这对于他就像是某种助长唱反调意图的举动，“真的有点咸，”他甚至抬头去看Bruce满脸的狐疑，坦然地、慢吞吞地补充道，“或许你忘了把盐搅拌匀。”  
Bruce已经把眉毛拧起来了。  
“尝一下，”他怀抱着拙劣的阴谋等待Bruce戳破它一样把盘子推过去，“我觉得咸。”  
虽然他是真的觉得口干。  
Bruce捏着叉子犹豫了一下，在他堪称真诚的注视中还是挑了一点盘子边缘上的酱汁，用舌头舔掉。  
“滚蛋。”然后警探说道。  
他看着Bruce：“你不觉得咸？”  
“滚蛋，”Bruce把他的盘子推回去顺带重复了一遍，“不想吃就别他妈吃。”  
这应该是句表达不满的话，他想，至少是牢骚，但是Bruce的表情看上去比平时还有轻松。警探甚至是在骂脏话的时候才松开自己的眉头，还放慢了用叉子卷面条的速度：“下一次你他妈自己做。”  
“之前吃的那种酱那天断货了，”他为自己辩解，“或者你刚才没尝到拌得不匀的地方。”  
“滚蛋。”  
Bruce端着空盘子站了起来，把叉子扔到里面发出清脆的当啷声，不轻不重地又骂了他一句。  
他加快速度吃完了剩下的那点软趴趴的咸面条，跟着Bruce走进厨房，等Bruce洗完盘子之后站在洗碗池前面洗他自己的。“你真的没尝出来吗，”他在打开水龙头时还在为自己做着狡辩似的辩解，“的确有点咸。”  
站在旁边往架子上插盘子的Bruce瞪起了眼睛看着他。  
“你他妈到底有什么毛病。”半晌过后警探吐出了一句语句更长的质问。  
他一只手攥着沾满泡沫的海绵一只手捏着盘子抬头去看Bruce，眼睛眨了眨。  
“不，”然后他说，“就是有点咸。”  
Bruce似乎被这句话搞懵了，没有像Brandon预料的那样皱眉，也没有用力吸鼻子瓮声瓮气地骂人，而是就站在他旁边，一只手捏着被卷起来的袖子的袖口把眼睛瞪得更圆地看着他。  
“操你妈的。”最后警探这样回敬道。  
他用水冲干净盘子，关上水龙头把盘子叉在Bruce的盘子后面，顺便抓住Bruce撑着台面的手。他带着警探往冰箱上靠，虽然那肯定有点凉，“你干什么，”Bruce没太多时间对他的举动做出反应，“你到底要——操。”  
最后那个脏字声音很小，Bruce被冻得一个激灵，两只手抓住了他的小臂。  
“真的，”他说，声音听上去好像在轻颤，因为笑声，“你盐放多了。”  
Bruce可能因为他的无耻，或者莫名其妙才愣住的，不过警探向来很擅长回击。  
“操，”Bruce抬头看着他那张越靠越近的脸，用力抓紧他的小臂替他制造疼痛，“操你。”  
他保持着那种神经兮兮的笑迎接Bruce凑过来的嘴唇。  
他们还没在厨房做过，这地方实在是太小了，而Brandon抬起Bruce的腿把Bruce朝冰箱压过去的时候这台看上去笨重的机器不给面子地朝后滑。“妈的。”Bruce嘟囔着诅咒它，反过来把Brandon往对面推，但那里也只有没法靠上去的台面，还差点撞上Brandon的腰。他们在那里滑稽地折腾了一会儿，最后发现高度也不适合让Bruce坐上去之后还是离开了厨房往卧室走。沙发坏了，他们还都记得这个，但墙不会像那台该死的冰箱一样向后滑，它完全能顶得住Bruce的重量。  
于是他们也没能真的走到卧室去，Brandon托着Bruce的屁股把阴茎插进那个淌水的洞里的时候也只能勉强看到从卧室里投射到过道地板上的灯光，而Bruce的脸几乎全藏在阴影中。然后Bruce搂住他的肩膀，用腿夹紧他的腰，顺着这个姿势把头靠了过来。  
“你他妈有毛病。”Bruce贴着他的耳朵似乎是在咬着牙说。  
但是他们没戴套，警探也是后知后觉才感觉到这个，“安全套，”他的头还靠着Brandon的肩膀上，手隔着衬衫挤压着Brandon后背上的皮肉让那片肌肉凹陷下去。的确，安全套，他们从来不会忘了这个，除了Bruce和他度过的第一个发情期那次，而现在他已经插了进去，但安全套在卧室的床头柜里或者浴室的镜子后面。  
他干脆去亲Bruce的脖子，保持着累人但是新鲜的姿势停止抽插，算是在等Bruce的意见。要是Bruce坚持要他戴套他会去的：把Bruce放下，然后去卧室拿一个套子过来，要不然就把Bruce放下，然后两个人一起去卧室。  
他亲得有点用力，知道这个是因为Bruce咬了他做为回赠，那力道着实不算小。但这似乎不算一个明确的表达，关于警探是不是需要一个安全套这件事，Brandon在感觉到肩膀上的疼痛消失后换了个地方去亲，同时把手抬高调整Bruce下滑的屁股。这让他的阴茎在Bruce的屁股里上下滑动了几下，而Bruce轻哼着把两条腿夹得更紧，把头抬起来看他。  
那个表情看着没什么敌意，倒不如说困惑更合适，Bruce没有拧着眉毛瞪他，或者把那张本来形状不错的嘴努成奇怪的形状蓄势骂人。Bruce只是稍微皱着眉毛，鼻翼随着自己手指磨蹭Brandon后颈的节奏翕动，嘴巴半张着——观察过Bruce许多次的他本能觉得这不是具有攻击性的状态。  
怎么了。”不过为了确认他还是问了一句，顺便又调整了一次手臂的姿势让酸痛感减轻一点。  
Bruce保持着这个奇怪的表情又看了他一眼。  
“你要是觉得不大舒服，”然后警探舔了舔嘴唇说道，“可以换个姿势。”  
说着Bruce贴着墙的屁股不受控制地往下滑了滑，尽管他的手一直没离开那里托着它。  
他差点因为这个笑出声，当然不是嘲讽，只是这个滑动的动作来得太是时候。不过他猜Bruce会因为这个恼羞成怒，所以为了保住眼下这个温和的Bruce，他决定还是好好忍着，并且放弃询问安全套的事情。他需要动一动，用快感冲淡别的快乐气氛，不然他真的快笑出来了。  
Bruce的阴道的确浅，关于这个他从没说过谎，这个姿势让他更加轻易地碰到生殖腔的入口。Bruce因为这个呻吟起来，收紧了手圈住他的脖子固定自己，腿也向上抬保持屁股不乱动。这还是有点难，Bruce依旧会向下滑，让他在用力插入时带动他的老二也向下沉，并且把生殖腔直接对准他的龟头撞过来。  
他差点就真的插进去了，Bruce因为这个几乎摔在他身上把他往地板上扑。Bruce的大腿在哆嗦，整个人在被他推回去之后蹭着墙往下滑，一条腿也垂了下去。他不得不再一次抬高那两条大腿并且稍微分开它们，低声嘱咐着Bruce搂紧然后再整根插进去。就像Bruce担心的那样，他的手臂是挺酸的，但他能清晰地感受到龟头顶住生殖腔入口挤压的感觉，那让一种痒且麻木的感觉从马眼一路蔓延到整个下腹。  
Bruce可能会怀孕，这个不对劲的念头随着警探咬着嘴唇哼哼的声音钻进他的脑子，然后这个混蛋用柠檬水骗他的样子也浮上水面。Bruce肯定生育过，他现在能确定了，没生过孩子不可能装得那么像回事。  
好吧，想到那个笑容他还是萌生了一些如何惹毛Bruce的负面想法，而且他现在就可以实践其中的一些。  
他向着Bruce压过去，几乎不留给警探任何活动的空间，用力操那个充满弹性又厚实的窄小入口，同时散发出信息素调动Bruce还没完全兴奋起来的脑子。他还没闻到浓重的橘子味儿，那么Bruce肯定还是清醒的。  
终于在他算得上下流的行为的鼓动下Bruce的喘息声大了起来，并且察觉到了他在干什么一样捏紧他的肩膀阻止他靠近。但那不是推搡，Bruce只是抓紧他的肩膀用手臂保持一个他没法那么用力的站姿，向上翻着眼睛看他的反应。  
然后他抓住了Bruce的两瓣屁股推着它们往自己的阴茎上送。  
“操！”Bruce这次真的差点被顶穿，而他也感受了比之前力道更大的挤压。这回Bruce撑不住自己了，而Brandon握着贴着自己的腰正在哆嗦的部分慢慢把Bruce放下来，尽管这样他的老二在Bruce腿上尴尬地拍打了几下。  
“你还好吗？”他问，手还放在Bruce的屁股上。  
警探缓了缓神，然后眼睛才重新聚焦看向他。  
“避孕套，”Bruce摇着头费力地吞咽了一下，“戴上。”  
“好。”他收紧了自己的手让Bruce靠过来。  
所以最后他们还是在床上用不那么累人的姿势继续，戴了安全套的那种。Bruce骑在他腿上，屁股挤压着他的阴囊前后摇晃，弓腰低头看着他，喘息带来的热气全都轻飘飘地拂过他的脸。这个角度的Bruce有些眼熟，他放松自己发酸的手臂抬胯撞Bruce屁股时想，就最近，他们用过类似的体位。  
他倒是没有多余的精力在脑子里搜寻具体是哪一次，不过在Bruce感到疲惫放慢动作跪在他身上短暂偷懒时，从贴近的Bruce的脖子上飘来的烂橘子的味道提醒了他。  
就前几天，他抬头看Bruce胡须下张开的嘴和躺在里面的舌头，Bruce趴在地板上给他口完之后。  
他回忆起当时他们的样子，还有夹在在信息素里的尿骚味，伸手把Bruce垂在额头前一侧的头发撩起来。  
那个伤口已经好得差不多了，而Bruce就在他这么干的时候保持着缓慢的摇晃看着他的脸。

Bruce今天早于他去洗了澡，在他们慢慢从床上爬起来之后看得出来墙对警探的腰没那么友好，而Brandon觉得自己可以等等。  
浴室被Bruce弄得有点湿，不知道警探在里面干了什么，不过目前Brandon现在不算十分在意这个，他有点犯困。  
等他洗完Bruce还坐在床边没睡，而他一抬头就看见警探手里正抓着一个枕头拍打。Bruce似乎因为被抓住对枕头做这种事显得有些局促，手停在了枕头正中间，抬头看了正在擦头发的他一眼。  
Bruce还是不太睡得惯他的床，他知道这个。  
他坐在另一边继续擦头发，对这无伤大雅的小习惯不予置评，不过Bruce把枕头放了回去转而站起来，光着脚朝卧室外面走。  
“我去吃药。”警探还是嘀咕了一句来打消Brandon的疑虑。不过吃药花了格外长的时间，Brandon甚至怀疑Bruce是不是忘了自己把药瓶放在了哪儿。  
他先一步躺好在床上，困意几乎立刻就从脑子里钻出来侵袭了全身，而Bruce像是偷窥了他似的紧接着就走了回来，在一片漆黑中用不那么大的力气爬上床，并且没再调整姿势。  
难得Bruce一次就能找到心仪的位置，Brandon逐渐放松的脑子里划过一个有趣的想法，而且这好像是他第一次看到Bruce拍打枕头。


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最近什么事都不大顺利，希望我能好起来，也希望我的朋友们能好起来。给她们造成困扰让我有些羞愧，但愿一切过去之后我们还能坐下好好聊聊

Bruce显然对于要不要推手推车这件事犹豫了一下，不过等他跟着Brandon进门后手上还是推了个看着没被磕得太破破烂烂的大号推车。  
Bruce今天特意借了辆更宽敞的车，看得出来做的打算是直接把家具带回去。这样更快，虽然Brandon不介意等两天让宜家邮寄过来，但或许Bruce并不想等。所以一辆手推车还是必要的，选好之后他们就会去后面的仓库把现成的箱子搬走去结帐。不过在那之前他们至少要在这些样板房里挑一遍。  
“你有没有什么喜欢的。”  
当然，说是“他们”，其实Bruce只想把选择权交给Brandon。他能明显感觉到Bruce更多地站在后面对他的评价发表评价，而不是直接对沙发的样式和颜色表达喜好。“这个是不是有点太高了，”比如他弯腰去观察沙发腿高度的时候，Bruce只会含糊地嗯一声，然后回答他：“你可以坐上去试试。”  
不知道是不是不能抽烟的缘故，Bruce听上去有些不自在，声音比平时低，鼻音也更重。“稍微有点硬，”而他只能又去按了按沙发坐垫评价道，“这个还是算了。”Bruce对此倒是有些多余的闲话和他说：“如果你想找你用的那个，我估计已经断货或者停产了。”  
他直起身子回头看警探，问道：“你问过他们？”  
“不，”Bruce一听到这话就皱起了眉毛，“是我在这里转了两圈都没找到。”  
他想对Bruce耸耸肩表示无所谓，不过他今天穿得有点厚，真这么干肯定看着能把人逗乐。“不一定非得是那个，”于是他说，然后继续向前走去看摆在前面的沙发，“换一个样式挺不错的。”  
Bruce对此的回应是耸了耸肩。  
警探一整个冬天都穿着差不多的衣服，黑色大衣和各式各样的西装。不得不说Bruce做这个动作还是挺好看的，仿佛警探们就该一年四季都这么穿，并且永远擅长在大衣西装的包裹下做抽烟时皱眉的表情和耸肩的动作。话说回来，Bruce好像也就这么一件大衣，薄一点的风衣或者厚一点的羽绒外套都没出现在他的公寓里过。  
不过这是一件很适合Bruce的大衣，以至于他想不出来Bruce穿米色风衣或者只穿一件衬衫的样子。  
“怎么了？”  
他因为Bruce的问话回神，而Bruce的表情显然是不明白刚才是怎么回事。他可能盯着Bruce看了一会儿，眼神不大礼貌那种……他自己倒是也不能确定这个，因为他刚才并没有真的盯着Bruce看，只是眼睛停在某个地方想关于衣服和耸肩的事情。  
“没什么，”他答道，眼睛这一次真的停在Bruce皱着眉表达困惑的脸上，“我觉得白色的沙发可能有点不好清理。”  
Bruce歪过脑袋绕过他去看那个灰白色的矮脚沙发，把推车停在过道边上走到他旁边伸手去摸了摸沙发背。“倒不是纯白的，”然后警探评价道，也像他刚才那样去用手按压沙发坐垫，“不过这种材质的布料确实很难清理，你想要个皮面的吗？”  
他去看Bruce陷进坐垫里的手，那只看上去永远肉乎乎，手指短粗的手。Bruce喜欢把指甲剪得很短，以至于每一次当Bruce的指尖抓过他的后背时他都感受不到切实的痛，最多只有点痒和被挤压的感觉。这又是另一件有趣的事情了，虽然Bruce的指甲总是很短，但是他好像从没见过Bruce在他的公寓里剪指甲。  
看上去有些事情总是能打时间差的，他把视线收回来防止引起Bruce再一次的困惑和怀疑，并且及时想起回答对方的问题：“不，布面也行，合适就行。”  
Bruce又按了一下沙发垫子，然后收回手，吸了吸鼻子看他一眼。  
“那再往前走走看？”警探提出一个没什么用但他们都得照做的建议——不往前走的话他们今天过完都别想找到收银台在哪。  
好吧，家具城里总归有看不完的沙发，而Brandon并不真的在意到底买个什么样的摆在客厅里，只要Bruce不觉得那个鲜红色的最适合他就行。当然就像他所期待的，Bruce也只是看了那个红色的沙发一眼，然后又转过头去看他眼前这个灰黑色没有扶手的。  
“你喜欢这个？”Bruce问，伸手去摸沙发套，似乎在评估质感。  
“还不错。”他退了两步弯腰去看沙发腿的高低，给了个评价，然后又补充道：“你要是不介意没有扶手我觉得这个就不错。”  
这话引来了Bruce对他饱含奇怪意味的一瞥。不过也就是瞥了一眼而已，Bruce看上去并不想在这里面再仔细地转第三遍，“你喜欢那就买，”Bruce说着又去按沙发垫子，确认它质量和手感确实都不错之后说道，“看着还挺……像回事。”  
他也按了按它，然后认真地坐下体验沙发承载整个人时的感觉。  
“那就它了，”他抬头看向还在捏沙发靠背的Bruce，“我觉得这个没什么可挑剔的。”  
Bruce也去看他，垂着眉梢动了动眼珠盯住他的脸，仿佛在确定他是否真的满意。  
“好，”确认了这一点之后Bruce收回目光，低头看着沙发套上的纹路捏了捏鼻子应道，“那就这个。”  
这在宜家的沙发里算不太便宜的那种，而Bruce也只是扫了一眼标签上的价格就用铅笔把产品编号写在了那张纸上，然后顺手把铅笔别在耳后，继续推车往前走：“你还得买个匹配的沙发套。”  
这倒也没花他们多少功夫就找到了，Bruce大概没骗他，看上去对整个宜家内部的布局熟悉极了，没绕什么弯路就走到了那堆沙发套前面。“挑个颜色吧。”Bruce这么对他说，手肘撑着推车扶手看上去不打算越俎代庖。  
Brandon选了和展示品同样的灰黑色，把它放在了推车上，这样一来Bruce终于看上去不像个什么都不打算买还推着车乱逛的无聊顾客了，而Bruce自己也终于想到了什么一样从堆得很高的一摞收纳箱上拿起来一个放在沙发套旁边。“只有一个不大够用，”警探看着收纳箱对他解释道，“多一个没坏处。”  
然后他们穿过买餐具的区域准备往仓库走，尽量避开人多的地方。看得出来Bruce对于一家人一起出门买东西造成不必要的拥挤这种事感到不耐烦，不过警探最近一直不怎么说太多脏话，上一次频繁骂人还是在他反复说那盘肉酱面很咸的时候。  
顺带一提，现在想想那盘面好像也没那么咸，只是有点儿超过平时的口味。  
“小心。”  
一股力量扯着他的外套腰附近的布料让他躲开了一个在过道正中间朝他跑来的小女孩，提醒着他今天走神的次数太多了。那女孩后面还跟着一个更小的男孩，而听着从盘子货架后面传来的声音也知道是一对父母在挑选餐具的时候不小心失去了孩子们的管理权，现在正在试图用高声呼喊阻止孩子跑得更远。拉住他的是Bruce，毫无疑问，并且在孩子跑过去之后也没放手。然而Bruce似乎并没有对这件事有非常多的牢骚，仅仅是等他们彻底消失在过道拐角的地方后低声诅咒了一句那对父母便松开了Brandon的衣服：这不符合Brandon的假想，但他随后想到Bruce确实有理由不再像之前那样容易激动。  
那些药，他回想着它们的名字，就是拿来稳定情绪用的。  
“走吧，”Bruce低头给他拍了拍被捏皱的部分，让他腰有点痒，“结账去。”  
然后他才发现Bruce手里不知道什么时候多了个深蓝色的马克杯，看着和刚才经过的架子上摆的那些一模一样。或许警探需要个新杯子来喝咖啡，不过他没必要问那么多，Bruce也绝对不会回答的。  
他仅仅是被提醒需不需要买点别的物件，但他又意识到自己什么都不缺。在仓库搬装这款沙发的箱子时费了点力气，他们两个一起才把那个大号纸箱放在推车上，然后换他来负责推过沉的推车，Bruce走在他前面去结帐。一个沙发，一包沙发套，还有收纳箱和马克杯，Bruce默认这都是该由自己付款的，“信用卡，”他对着那个收银员说，在被提醒之后低声骂了一句把夹在耳朵后面的铅笔头拿下来还给对方。  
Bruce做这些事的时候都没什么表情，这让他想到另一个可能让Bruce最近不爱说脏话的原因。  
或许Bruce真的很累，他看着灯光在Bruce眼睛下面因为对称的沟壑形成的两片阴影想，累到没力气发脾气，在那件事之后。  
他不知道Bruce一共花了多少钱，警探埋头看收据的时候他忙着维持那辆手推车的平衡，而等他们走到停车场时Bruce已经把那张纸叠了两下放进了大衣口袋。  
“这可够他妈沉的。”Bruce在关上后备箱时小声地嘟囔了一句，然后像个踏出监狱大门的人一样摸出口袋里的烟点燃。  
“吃点什么？”等到他们都坐好之后Bruce习惯性地看了眼表，提醒了他现在是午餐时间。  
“宜家有餐厅，”他也顺口提醒Bruce，“如果你想吃瑞典丸子的话。”  
Bruce因为这话愣了一下，他只能猜这是因为Bruce刚才根本把宜家有餐厅这件事给忘了。  
“不，”然后Bruce叼着烟直视挡风玻璃答道，看也没看旁边的餐厅落地窗一眼，“中餐？”  
他也从自己外套口袋里摸出一支烟点燃，低头答道：“好。”

他并没有多余的停车位来容纳第二辆车，所以Bruce把沙发搬进客厅之后没停歇就下楼去还车了，而他一个人在客厅里负责先把旧沙发简单拆开再丢掉。不过他的动作慢了点，直到Bruce回来他还没能把沙发扶手顺利地都拆下来。  
“你在干嘛呢。”  
而Bruce被他蹲在地上捏着螺丝刀面对一个被放倒的沙发的样子搞得有些困惑，连带着往柜子上放的钥匙都因为没瞄准地方滑了下去。  
“拆沙发，”他看着Bruce弯腰去捡钥匙的样子回答，“扶手这块装得有点紧。”  
Bruce把钥匙丢回那个杂物盘里，发出不大不小的当啷一声。“你应该也没有说明书了吧。”然后Bruce说着，慢慢走过来蹲在他旁边去观察他拆卸不下来的部分，伸手晃了晃松动的部分。“你们的公寓怎么要求的，”Bruce又问，看上去也对这个构造的东西没什么好办法，“不能把家具整个扔进垃圾间？”  
Brandon看他一眼，然后把螺丝刀放下双手扶着坐垫边缘稍微直起身子去看整个沙发。“太大的不行，比如床架，”他一边用眼睛丈量沙发的尺寸一边说，“这个大概……可以直接丢到垃圾间门口。”  
他确实见别人这么做过，也没收到公寓管理群发的委婉警告，或许这是被默许的。  
而Bruce比他更干脆，直接站起来拍了拍沙发扶手，又轻轻踢了一脚那条断了的沙发腿，说道：“把这个螺丝紧回去，然后我和你一起……把它搬到垃圾间。”  
以防万一他在沙发背上贴了“已坏”的字条，然后听从了Bruce的主意把它扔在了垃圾间门口。“你把剪刀放哪儿了，”回到房间之后Bruce马不停蹄地去研究那个黄色的纸箱开口在哪儿，“我记得昨天我还在咖啡桌上看到了。”这问题让他也回想了一下，不过残存的印象提醒了他昨天剪开咖啡的包装袋之后他把剪刀留在了厨房台面上。“给你。”他走进厨房把那个绿色握柄的剪刀拿出来递给Bruce。“谢了伙计，”而Bruce利索地抓住握柄把剪刀的下半部分从他手里抽出来，熟练地划开胶带封住的地方，打开纸箱。  
这个看着比原先那个更好组装，只有靠背坐垫和支架，Bruce甚至只是瞥了一眼那份说明书就自顾自地抽出了那些模板开始拼坐垫下面的框架。“你知道该怎么拼？”Brandon低头去看已经坐在地板上的警探，手里拿着那份轻飘飘的说明书问道：“用过类似的沙发？”  
Bruce抬头看了他一眼算作回应，“你小时候没拼过玩具吗，那种塑料片模型，”接着Bruce继续埋头研究螺丝钉，像是给他讲课一样解释道，“差不多一回事，只要别搞错螺丝的位置就行了……把说明书摊开放这儿。”  
他照做了，并且也坐在了地板上配合Bruce去拼别的部分。“你可以先把沙发腿拼好，”Bruce十分顺手地把金属架拧在一起组成了一个方框，半是命令半是教学那样说道，“然后是沙发垫子，看看需不需要先套上沙发套。”  
他按照说明书拧好一个螺丝，听到这话后放下了螺丝刀：“那我先把沙发套拿到洗衣房去。”  
Bruce停下手里的活儿挑眉看他一眼，然后回过头继续拧螺丝，似乎觉得洗新沙发套这件事放在他身上是理所应当的一样，说道：“去吧，洗干净再用也好。”  
等他回来Bruce已经把支架和沙发腿拼到了一起，正在研究那个白色的沙发坐垫，而或许是他的错觉，他总觉得那比起坐垫更像个单人床尺寸的床垫。“这个不用先套沙发套，”Bruce说这话的时候在挽向下滑的袖子，而他才因此注意到Bruce把西装外套脱了，“你可以……帮我把靠背也拿出来。”  
Bruce远比他想象得擅长拼家具，而在拆开箱子之前他还以为今天的主力该是他。“好，”他干脆把乖巧的学生扮演到底，拿出另一个海绵垫子收拾干净用手扶着，等Bruce对他招手示意的时候把它推过去。然后他又坐下，配合着Bruce固定好垫子的位置让对方把支架和坐垫的衔接处卡在一起。“好像还缺个卡扣，”Bruce拼完四个之后把已经可以立起来的半成品推到一边，左右转来转去地寻找着什么，“说明书呢？”  
原来警探也需要说明书，他看着Bruce四处探寻的表情假装自己也在认真找那两张纸，但更多地注意到Bruce在不停舔嘴唇。警探可能有点渴，并不是真的因为找不到说明书而焦虑——他很相信就算没有那个Bruce也能解决问题。  
就在他又低头去看，并且注意到Bruce胡须下的嘴唇比之前看上去湿润了不少时，有样东西被一阵力量从他屁股下面抽了出来，刮过了他右半边屁股。  
“这儿呢，”Bruce摊开自己的战利品翻到最后一页，舌头再一次扫过嘴唇，“别找了。”  
他应该为这个尴尬的，要是有旁观者他们两个毫无疑问看着就像周六夜现场的两个喜剧演员一样，可他只是愣住了，并且在不存在的旁观者大笑出声之前就感觉到了好笑。  
“抱歉，没注意。”他忍住Bruce一定会觉得莫名其妙的笑声爬起来：“我去倒杯水，你要喝点什么吗？”  
“谢了，”专注于完成拼接的Bruce头也没抬一下，“一杯水就行。”  
他把烘干好的沙发套拿回来后Bruce看着已经没力气收拾地板上的残局了，于是他们交换了位置，Bruce去套沙发套，他来收拾那些边角料和包装纸。“你很擅长拼家具，”他往垃圾袋里塞那些玩意儿的时候顺带说出来自己的想法，“比一般人利索多了。”  
“一般人，”Bruce对这个字眼嗤之以鼻，“你是指坐办公室打字的白领还是只租带家具公寓的纽约人。”  
可能两者皆有，他想，并且回头去看Bruce的背影，然后说道：“不擅长拼宜家家具的人不在少数。”  
Bruce背对着他单腿跪在沙发上扯着手里的沙发套又哼了一声：“没结过婚不用操心这个，是吧？”  
他停下丢垃圾的动作，看了一眼Bruce头发晃动着的后脑勺，在Bruce安静下来后转过头抖了抖垃圾袋，腾出更多空间给还没被塞进去的泡沫塑料。  
“好了，你的新沙发，”Bruce在他系好垃圾袋后垂着手臂站在崭新的沙发旁边说道，“或者沙发床。”  
“嗯哼？”他把袋子放在门边，回头去看。  
“沙发床，”Bruce又重复了一遍，“感觉如何？”  
他又愣了一下，然后坦诚地说出自己从想法：“我以为它就是个普通的沙发？”  
Bruce转身看他，当然想也不用想是一副拧着眉毛的样子。“这是个沙发床，”警探听上去笃定极了，并且说着弯腰扯动沙发套上那个环形的装饰证明自己的话，“可以放平了当双人床用。”  
随着Bruce的动作坐垫的部分向前滑着脱离了支架，而靠背那部分被放平了，Bruce再稍微用力把坐垫向下掰，直到这沙发彻底变成面积加倍的平坦床垫展示在Brandon眼前。  
“就这样。”Bruce松开手说道，并且坐在了上面。  
他还真是没想过买个沙发床给谁行方便，毕竟他一点都不希望Sissy再跑来赖在他客厅不走，而Bruce看上去不在乎是不是能睡得更舒服点。  
不过，“你感觉如何，”他还是这么说道，并且走过去像在宜家的时候一样按了按床垫的部分，“还不错？”  
Bruce抬头蹙眉看他，显然有什么话在喉咙里咕噜了几下，像只抖着胡子要发脾气又不能发的暴躁的猫。  
还得是姜黄色的。  
“挺好的，”然后Bruce低头按着海绵垫子说道，“你的沙发，你满意就行。”


	30. Chapter 30

那是个很有弹性的沙发，躺下去甚至能感觉到震颤，不过Brandon也无法确定这是不是他和Bruce一起搞出来的叠加效果。  
Bruce的喘息在他的动作慢到停下后规律起来，不过他还趴在Bruce身上，鼻子贴着Bruce轻微起伏的肩膀整个陷在枕头里。毫无疑问这个姿势让他呼吸困难，而且一吸气鼻腔里都是Bruce身上的味道，不过沙发垫很舒服，他的手臂陷在有些粗糙的布面之中，下面不知道什么材质的海绵托着他，让他感觉到柔软又阻止了他陷得太深从而有使不上力的感觉。他猜Bruce也对这个满意，理由是现在了Bruce还没推他的肩膀暗示他快点起来，或许两个人的体重能让这种富有弹性的感觉加倍，而Bruce喜欢它。  
不过他还是没趴太久，在Bruce的呼吸声变小后主动撑起身子离开了那片被他弄得有些潮的沙发套，轻轻抬起Bruce的左腿把软掉的阴茎抽出来，然后跪在Bruce两腿间把安全套扯下来丢进垃圾桶。那床毯子被潦草地滚成一团丢在了沙发床另一角，像一滩软掉的棕色奶油。这好像是Bruce自己带来的毯子，原先那个黑色的是他的，Bruce后来有了这条之后就把黑色的洗干净还给他了。  
能迟点上班也不是说就能光明正大迟到，Brandon把手表从咖啡桌上拿起来，不过现在他的时间还很富裕。他的衣服被搭在了书架上，原因很简单，他不希望在沙发上滚皱了它们然后还得去衣橱里拿两件新的重新搭配，至于Bruce倒是没有这个烦恼，他本来睡觉的时候也没穿上衣，而睡裤不需要担心被揉皱这回事。  
但是他没找到他的内裤，它没被挂在书架上或者塞在干净的西装裤里面，Brandon直到把衬衫穿在身上才意识到这一点。他只能提着自己的西装裤原地转了几圈在地板和咖啡桌下面寻找它，并且思考着要是捡起来发现已经脏了就得换条新的，但他并没有找到，无论是书架和墙之间的角落还是咖啡桌下面都没有。  
“这个是你的？”然后Bruce发话了。  
他回头去看Bruce指的是什么，花了一秒种就认出来警探手里拿着的黑色内裤是他一直在找的那条。“是，”他点点头走过来，弯腰从Bruce手里接过它，“谢谢。”  
他弯腰穿内裤的时候Bruce似乎心不在焉地瞥了他一眼，当然也只是一眼，因为在他的屁股挪开之后Bruce俯身把咖啡桌上的手机抓了过来，开始专心地盯着屏幕并且拿手指反复在上面滑动。警探总有办不完的琐碎要紧事——既琐碎、又要紧，而没人知道那具体都是什么。至少他们做爱的时候Bruce没去看，虽然连他都听到了手机震动的声响，所以他现在好像也没什么好抱怨的。  
这一次什么都没少，他把袜子边缘抚平整之后站直身子，发现Bruce还裸着上身躺在沙发上打字。看来警探喜欢这个新沙发，他从Bruce垂着眉梢的放松表情上推测，然后随着Bruce反复舔过嘴唇上泛白死皮开始觉得嘴里有些发干。于是他去给自己倒水喝，在直饮水给他的喉咙和胸腔带来一阵冰凉后又开始渴望手头有支烟。  
他不想下楼再回来，而离上班时间还足足有两个半小时，他也没必要为了支烟现在就出门。他决定采取之前提供给Bruce的办法，把客厅的窗户打开解决烟雾的问题。“介意我抽支烟吗？”他回到客厅这么问Bruce，心里并不真的相信Bruce会给一个肯定答案。“抽吧，”Bruce很快答道，如他所想得那样只是伸手扯了下毯子，眼睛都没从手机上移开一下，“我也快……起来了。”  
他把窗户开了够烟雾散出去那么宽的缝隙，从餐桌上拿起自己的半盒烟，可他很快发现打火机并没有和烟盒并排放在一起，甚至根本不在餐桌上。Brandon不得不又开始转着圈找东西，从电脑后面到桌子下面，甚至厨房里，可那个银色打火机连个影都没有。  
“要打火机吗？”  
他叼着那支滤嘴快被他咬得湿透一块的烟回头去看Bruce。  
Bruce不知道什么时候已经放下了手机，正一只手提着从地板上捡起来的西装裤一只手在裤兜里摸索，“给你，”然后Bruce朝他扔了个长方形的小玩意过来，“用完放在你的桌子上就行了。”  
他差点因为分心观察Bruce手臂上的纹身错过了这个被丢过来的打火机，这种便利店的便宜货可能会之间撞在桌子上碎了外壳然后漏一地油，幸好他回神得够快，以及Bruce扔得够准。  
纹身左右各一个，在差不多一样的位置上，他按了两下咔哒作响的打火机给自己点火，回想着Bruce两只手臂上的纹身图案：有点蠢，而且看着有点变形，或许把它们纹在身上的时候Bruce比现在要瘦。  
他按照Bruce说的把打火机放在餐桌上，夹着烟轻搔过有点痒的鼻梁，把烟头对准被打开的那道缝。Bruce不止上身没穿衣服，是全裸着躺在毯子里的，刚才他没能避免注意到这一点，毕竟警探过于白的皮肤和棕色的毯子对比很鲜明。他看到了Bruce因为俯身摸索东西露出来的半个屁股，带着红色的痕迹，那是他刚才掐得太紧留下的。他可能来回换地方掐了好几把，Brandon记不太清了，不过这是解释那些痕迹为什么看上去一团乱的一种合理说法。  
薄荷烟让他的鼻腔发凉，而他又听着Bruce清嗓的声音想起了那种红色包装的万宝路，比他习惯抽的烟味道更浓，而Bruce似乎只抽那一种。而眼下尽管风没有朝着他的脸吹过来，但混合着薄荷烟的清凉他已经感觉到了今天依旧是反常的低温。快三月份的纽约不该这么冷，他抬头去看窗外的车和行人，把烟灰掸进垃圾桶里。他没在家里放烟灰缸，而从他在Bruce那里沾染臭毛病的速度来看或许很快他就得买一个放在窗台上了，直接往垃圾桶里掸烟灰容易洒得到处都是。  
Bruce似乎也觉得喉咙干，他听见身后传来沙发的轻微吱呀声和布料摩擦的声音，然后又是一阵清嗓的沉闷声响。接着是脚步声，显然Bruce穿好衣服后在往他这边走，Brandon为了证实这个猜想侧过头看了一眼，而Bruce正好从他身后绕过去走进厨房，留给他一个头发蓬乱的后脑勺。  
他的浴室里最近一阵多了瓶大号的发胶，就放在牙膏旁边，而且他觉得那是已经换过的，Bruce的上一瓶大概早就用完了，神不知鬼不觉地又买了瓶一样的放在那儿而已。水龙头被打开，他听到水落进杯子的声音，果然Bruce在接水喝，不过他的脑子还在想发胶的事情，比如关于Bruce该不该抹那么多发胶之类的。这玩意儿能把Bruce本身软且蓬松的头发搞成一个可笑的壳固定在Bruce脑后，只不过如果Bruce摇晃脑袋的动作稍微大点那不用发胶时垂在额头旁边两绺还是会垂下来，并且打着弧度不变的卷。看上去有点滑稽，尤其是Bruce同时顶着发胶固定的刘海和深红色的黑眼圈时——没错，深红色，但他相信那就是某种黑眼圈。  
“你什么时候去上班？”  
Bruce慢悠悠从厨房里走了出来，手里端着那个从宜家买来的马克杯。  
他抬手看了眼表，答道：“下午上班时间之前到就行了。”  
“哦，”Bruce又喝了一口水，“需要用车吗？”  
“不用。”他眨了眨眼睛，夹着烟继续回答。  
“那我先开走了。”  
Bruce说这话的时候表情有点古怪，好像这是一件类似用坏了一夜情对象家马桶一样难以启齿的事情。“我有事，得开车去处理，”然后Bruce也觉得这很别扭似的，看他一眼又收回视线盯着杯子解释道，“然后周末就……住在那边了。”  
Brandon对“那边”这个指代愣了一秒才想明白Bruce说的是什么：“你的公寓那边？”  
Bruce又把头抬起来看他一眼，点点头：“哎。”  
“好，”Brandon看着他说道，“我这边目前用不着你的车，别担心。”  
Bruce抿起湿乎乎的嘴对着他的脸视线上下来回了几次，又点了点头，然后捧着杯子走了。  
Bruce像没睡醒，他想，又或者最近一段时间警探一直都看着这么时好时坏的。  
在警探钻进浴室刷牙的时候他发觉自己丧失了去翻找冰箱里能吃的速冻食品的兴趣，而且那支烟也快被抽完了。他在厨房水槽里灭了烟头把它冲进下水道，然后走回客厅穿好自己的外套准备出门：是还有点早，但是他并不想站在窗户那儿再抽一支烟。  
他开门离开的时候Bruce在浴室里发出了小小的干呕声，门制造的动静差点就把它掩盖了。“你还好吗？”他收回脚向后仰身子去看浴室关着的门，提高声音问了一句，而Bruce回答得也很快。“没事。”警探几乎立刻就拉开门探出了身子，好像Brandon问话的时机就是那么巧，正好撞上了Bruce刷完牙的那个当口。  
“有点嗓子疼，”Bruce看他一眼，吸了吸鼻子，“没别的。”  
错过早高峰的地铁一点都不拥挤，Brandon很轻易就找到了一排没人坐的椅子，并且离门很近。他慢吞吞地坐下，双手插在外套口袋里，在司机开动地铁后头向后靠在了车厢窗户上。  
他有点困了，可能是一大早就做了爱的缘故。

他本来只是想找湿纸巾在哪儿，但这居然让他差不多把整个客厅打扫了一遍。  
Bruce离开前收拾了沙发和咖啡桌，甚至毯子都卷成一团塞进了新买的大号收纳箱里。在并非一摊烂七八糟的杂物里找一盒湿纸巾不该是难事，可他就是找不到。早上的时候他还看见了，就在咖啡桌上，而现在别说咖啡桌附近，他连书架都翻过了也没找到它的踪影。  
或者下楼去街对面的便利店买一盒，他蹲在书架旁边想，或许Bruce收拾东西的时候不小心把它给扔了。这个念头短暂地解救了他的脑子一秒，不过很快他又变换了想法相信Bruce没那么做，因为Bruce从没乱动过他的东西，这让他又开始了新一轮的寻找。他把摸索的范围扩大到各种家具与地板之间的空隙，决定要是这一次还找不到他就下楼去买新的。  
但是它能去哪儿。Brandon压低身子眼睛从书架下面扫过，然后转向另一边去摸索咖啡桌下面。他找到了Bruce之前抱怨说不见的便利贴，还有一根胶棒，大概都是警探整理资料时需要的文具，可那盒纸巾依旧不见踪影。他只能去翻翻沙发下面碰运气了，Brandon蹲得腿有点酸，干脆半跪在地板上伸手把Bruce的收纳箱抽出来。沙发下面并排放着两个收纳箱，一个是Bruce新买的一个是他之前借给Bruce的，他并不是故意偷看，只是透明的箱子被人拿在手上里面放了什么都是一览无余的。小号箱子里放着Bruce常用的杂物，最显眼的除了一卷莫名其妙出现在纸币之间的深红色领带，就是那两个橙色的药瓶了。他应该放下箱子去找那盒该死的湿纸巾，但那两个橙色药瓶实在是吸引他的注意力，让他隐约觉得有什么地方不对劲。  
Bruce显然是随手把它们收进箱子的，不过隔着透明的盖子能看到药瓶上的日期，毫无疑问这是两天前刚被拿回来的，不是被Bruce洒了的那瓶。里面的药装得也很满，他稍微倾斜一下箱子的角度就能看到里面滚动的药片，也印证了这的确是Bruce新买回来的药。  
Bruce忘了把它们带在身上。  
没有许可别动别人的东西，除了Sissy大多数成年人都明白这个规矩，而Brandon也知道自己现在正在打开收纳箱的盖子破坏这个规矩。他只想确认自己是不是看错了日期，或许这是Bruce之前剩下的，只是确认一下……Bruce或许需要别人帮他这么做。  
毕竟那实在算不上什么愉快的记忆，他指推开浴室看见被扔在地上的空药瓶和扫一眼就能看见的散落在马桶后面的药片，以及空气中弥漫着的若有似无的酸味。他不是个胃部经常不适的人，但Sissy有段时间总会因为各种各样的原因吐在洗手池或者马桶里，然后哭着打电话叫他来看看快死了的妹妹，所以这种酸味对他来说算不得陌生。  
而且这也不是Bruce第一次在浴室里呕吐，上一次的原因是药物副作用，他还记得这个理由，因为Bruce吐得足够骇人，副作用这种说辞也很可信。  
但加上空药瓶和洒在地上的药总会让人觉得更加不妙，尤其在Bruce刚刚经历了……某件事情之后。那股酸味不仅让他想到了Bruce呕吐时沙哑而响亮的声音，还有一种震颤感，从他左边的肩膀上穿过来灌进他的耳朵，和着那痛苦的声响一起鼓动他的耳膜，叫先是整个耳廓发热，然后蔓延到脑后。  
他觉得自己必须得打那个电话，而打不通它让那种密集的鼓噪变得吵闹，从敲击耳膜变成敲击他的脑子，让人烦躁眩晕又无法摆脱，除非电话被接起来。于是他就一边捡拾着那些潮湿的药片一边反复按屏幕上那个“Bruce”，从浴室走到厨房又回来，然后空着手继续打。他几乎忘了自己在浴室里也有个小号的垃圾桶，专注于屏幕上那个反复拒接他电话的号码，直到鼓噪声让他连嘴里都干巴巴的。  
事实上他对于Bruce在哪儿一点主意都没有，所以他能去的也只有警察局。找警察报案说他们自己的警探丢了听上去蠢到极点，而从他上次去报案的经验来看那些坐办公室的警官们大概会先毫无兴趣地打开电脑听他说话做记录，然后听到是警探丢了之后瞪圆眼睛问他是不是来捣乱的。  
他在做莫名其妙的幻想，因为现在他不打算报警也不打算和别人解释为什么一个空药瓶看上去令人不安。电话则是在他穿过一个路口后接通的，那边的声音响起来时带着他能预料到的犹豫，但那并不是Bruce的声音。“哪位？”最开始的声音有些含糊，不过听着出来对方没打算假扮Bruce：“你找Bruce？”  
“他的手机不在他身边？”  
“你是哪位？”对面的语气很快变得笃定起来，“我是他的同事，电话一直响我就接了，他的手机就放在他的桌子上，不过他人不在警察局。”  
“你们见过他吗？”他瞥过迎面而来的路人，走到人行道的另一边贴着那些商户的橱窗避开可能的麻烦。  
“上午他和我们在一起，下午他的假期就算正式开始了，我们不知道他去了哪儿。你是他朋友？”  
又一个红灯，他收住步子停在路边，回答对方的问题：“对，我是他的朋友。”  
那个姓Thomas的警探相当擅长安抚别人情绪的同时从别人嘴里套来实话，“有道理，我知道他的心理评估被推迟了，理由似乎就是最近的突发事件，”这位听着绝对不比Bruce缺乏经验的警探在他继续迈步向前的时候说道，语速不快不慢，“不过Bruce看上去还没糟糕到……那种地步，或许你可以来警察局等他，毕竟他不可能整个下午都没发现自己忘带手机了？”  
他踩在有点融化的积雪上，耳膜鼓动的节奏逐渐跟上Thomas说话的，这让他听不清Thomas具体的话，只能根据发音明显的那些词大概去猜意思。“我在路上，”然后他简单地回答道，“很快就到。”  
“好的，我们可以在这儿等你，要是你能……”  
Thomas的声音依旧那么慢条斯理，而他也不是故意要走神漏过那些没什么用的信息。他停在那儿是因为看到了他觉得眼熟的身影，而且那人还在朝着他的方向慢悠悠地走过来。  
“等一下，”不过他也没让Bruce的同事等太久，“稍等。”  
他故意朝右边走迎上那个人，而很快那个人也意识到了这一点，干脆停在了路灯下面似乎打算避开迎面撞上这种事情。Brandon随之放慢脚步，同时开始思考如果对方突然扭头就跑该怎么办这种不着边际的问题，不过他运气不差，对方只是站在那儿，像是好奇他到底想干什么一样，一直到他走到灯下。  
“你怎么在这儿？”Bruce夹着烟抬头看他，脸上浮着困惑夹杂不耐烦的神色。  
“……我找到他了，他现在就在警局外面。”  
反复捶击他后脑勺的噪音在Bruce拧起眉毛听他说话的时候像新鲜啤酒的泡沫一样逐渐消失，他放下手机，隔着口袋触碰到不知道什么时候被他塞进去的空药瓶。融化又冻成冰渣的雪随着他迈步的动作发出被碾碎的喀拉声，而Bruce仍然抬头看着他，带着一身烟味。  
收纳箱随着他翻转手腕的动作重心向后偏，那两瓶药随之滑向了同一个方向发出药片相互撞击的声音，像是沙漏一样。这动静也让他回神，Brandon此刻才发觉自己着地的膝盖有些发麻，而那盒湿巾纸不在Bruce的收纳箱里，也不在沙发下面。  
至于药瓶上的日期，确实是两天前。  
他把箱子盖扣好，推着它回到原位，然后拿起咖啡桌上的手机朝窗边走去。

我挺好的，只是不小心……睡着了。  
药……哦，我是忘了。是在收纳箱里？先放在那儿吧，我看我这儿……还有点剩的。  
Bruce听上去像是感冒了，但警探说自己只是睡着之前喝了点酒。“这屋子太他妈冷了，”Bruce缓慢恢复常见的那种抱怨语气时吸了吸鼻子，“暖气好像坏了，我去叫人来修。”  
维修工绝对已经下班了，Bruce看一眼天色也会知道，而Brandon坐在沙发上看着那盒突然出现在杂物盘旁边又被他放在咖啡桌上的湿纸巾不知道该不该提醒Bruce这一点。或许没必要，Bruce听上去只是随口找了个由头掩盖自己声音古怪的真实原因，他话太多听着会不识趣。而且Bruce似乎和他一样察觉到了这个转移话题的办法不高明，很快又补上一句：“至少先去趟前台问问。”  
他觉得自己可以挂电话了，毕竟他只是来告诉Bruce药被忘在了他的公寓里这件事的。  
“我找到我的……其他药瓶了，”他这么想着的时候Bruce那边传来了拉抽屉的声音，“里面还剩不少。”  
那是Bruce的床头柜，他不会忘了这个吱呀声，听上去就知道是个拼得不太结实的二手家具，他在那儿过夜的时候为了翻找安全套就弄出过类似的动静。  
“好。”于是他说，并且准备再随便扯点什么就挂断。  
Bruce则有点唐突地又换了新话题拖慢了他的节奏：“我周日就回去。”  
他倒也没觉得Bruce会不回来，说实在的。  
“好，”他答道，眼睛依旧停在那盒塌了一个角的纸巾上，“我那天应该得出门。”  
他现在就可以给Sissy打电话约着周日一起去超市买点东西，这不算说谎，虽然他不知道这句话是从哪儿冒出来的。  
“哎，”Bruce没察觉到异样，顺着他的话应和道，“需要用车吗？”  
他觉得自己嘴巴有点干，“大概不用，”不过这种干渴还不至于像鼻塞影响Bruce那样影响他，“去超市买东西而已。”  
“那好。”Bruce轻咳了一声，然后合上了抽屉。  
他觉得自己没什么可说的了，或许可以就这么挂掉，不过这件事也被Bruce抢先了。“那就这么说定了，”警探带着依旧浓重的鼻音吸了吸鼻子说道，“我得先去……洗个澡。”  
所以你又不去前台了，他听着这句话自顾自地想，但嘴上依旧单调地重复着：“好。”  
“回头见。”然后Bruce小小地打了个哈欠，又很快忍住了。  
“回头见。”他答道，不过就在准备放下手机挂断的时候那边又传来了声音。“嘿，伙计，”那边先是像刚接通电话似的招呼了一声，顿了一会儿确定Brandon还没挂断后继续说道，“你还好吗？”  
这是个让他摸不着头脑的问题，因为直到Bruce问出这句话他都没有感觉到自己有任何Bruce值得这么问的情况。这不得不让他安静了一会儿去回想刚才都发生了什么，他是不是漏听了哪句话。  
“没什么，”但他异常都没发觉，“为什么问这个？”  
这次换Bruce沉默了，不过同样很快地警探就也回答了他的反问：“没什么，确实。回头见，伙计。”  
他们挂了电话，那盒湿纸巾依旧呆在咖啡桌上，塌下的那一角还是塌着的。  
显然是Bruce把它放在了杂物盘旁边，警探并不了解他平常会把湿纸巾固定放在咖啡桌上的习惯，或者警探知道，但是收拾完东西忘了把它放回去，而他在找的过程中从头到尾都没有去看过杂物盘旁边的位置一眼。  
这有点蠢，他俯身打开盒盖抽出一张去擦自己蹭上了不知道哪里来的记号笔墨水的小指，他从来没想过会在那个地方，可他不把纸巾放在那个地方不代表Bruce也不会。  
柠檬味道的纸巾也没能帮他太多，那片乌黑的痕迹在擦过之后依旧留下了一点暗紫红色在皮肤上，而他已经被不知道哪儿来的橘子味吸引力注意力。不是烂橘子味，就是超市里的普通橘子泛出的那种味道，掺杂在柠檬香精制造的气味里。当然不能排除这是Bruce的信息素被稀释过后留在某个地方上搞出来的，但他好像对这种味道暂时没什么过多感觉。Brandon把脏了的纸巾揉成一团扔进厨房的垃圾桶，思考着不需要窝在卧室也不需要加班的晚上能做点什么。色情碟片被他扔得差不多了，而很遗憾漏网的几张并不是今天他想看的：他不想看黑白配的肛交，或者群交派对，或者两个女O和一个男A一起户外性爱。  
那些黑白动画放在他的书架上有年头了，自打他搬过来就在，而不得不承认的是这几年间他总会偶尔把它们拿出来看。动态的，色彩单调的，永远咧开嘴笑着的动画片人物们在奇妙的音效和音乐里做着滑稽的动作，然后弄出你这辈子也不可能真正在路上遇见的场景。他不能说多么喜欢这个，但是他喜欢看这个时耳朵和脑子被灌满的感觉。  
所以他还是打开了塑料盒把那张标着卡通片标题而不是带着紫红色标识的碟片拿出来放进机器播放，然后挪了沙发的位置正对着那个又算显示器又算电视的屏幕坐好。他的储物柜里好像还有没拆封的袋装爆米花，Bruce买来吃剩下的，但他不想站起来去把它塞进微波炉再拿过来。  
谁知道警探是靠它打发看什么东西的时间，他只是偶尔能在卧室里听见嚼爆米花的喀嚓声，从来没见Bruce一个人看电影。  
这张碟片刻录的是贝蒂小姐*的故事，她站在看着比她还高的压缩气瓶旁边，把一个带面罩的管子塞进一个看上去应该是男性角色的家伙的嘴里。压缩气瓶上标着笑气，那个男角色也真的笑得在地上直打滚，而贝蒂小姐在气瓶旁边举起双手扭动着身子，屁股和大腿都在晃。她被画得腰很细，屁股和大腿不成比例的粗，而小腿和脚又纤细了回来，像只花瓶，不过此刻的贝蒂小姐倒是并不介意别人如何审视她的身材，正发出着又像惊呼又像唱歌的声音，然后又因为笑气泄漏也跟着笑了起来。  
她的大腿真的很粗，某种联想像根线一样把贝蒂小姐和某些记忆连在一起。他见过Bruce洗澡，不止一次，也见过Bruce什么都不穿躺在他床上的样子：Bruce的大腿很粗，而小腿线条在膝盖以下不可思议地收得很紧，脚踝更是如此。  
这个角色在1932年之前是条长了人的身子的狗。  
贝蒂小姐的这个故事快结束了，尽管他不知道是不是笑气让她一直扭屁股。一度消失的干渴又出现在他舌头上，叫他赶快站起来去喝杯水，并且要是他不这么做舌头就会彻底黏在上腭上。  
于是他站起来去了浴室，尽管脑子里伴随着粗糙的动画音乐响起的声音在提醒他“去厨房”。他没像平时一样随手关上门，专心地抬头去找自己摆在架子上的漱口杯，Bruce没动浴室里的东西，他没费力气就看到了和自己的牙膏以及剃须啫喱并排放着的杯子。  
下面一排是Bruce的东西，不过剃须啫喱换成了一瓶大号的发胶，超市里常见的牌子。Bruce总是用这个牌子，无论瓶子尺寸怎么变，永远都是一样的配方，气味也是一样的，混杂在Bruce外套的烟味和信息素里的那种，让人会误以为是Bruce自己身上来的。  
他把手放低了点拿起那瓶摸着有点滑腻的发胶凑到鼻子下面去看，但那股味道比配方上密密麻麻的小字更快地让大脑工作起来。  
Bruce的气味，不仅仅是烂橘子，还有发胶和洗脸用的香皂。  
他并不真的想知道发胶到底是什么味道的，但混合着烂橘子味他乐意把它凑近点儿闻一闻。像某种男士护肤品的香味，他终于回想起曾经用过的某一种洗面奶，不过当然是排除烂橘子味之后的。  
他又低头看了一眼瓶盖周围同样泛着香气的凝结的白色污垢，循着水渍干燥后留下的印记把喷雾瓶放回原位。  
他还是口渴，但来自下腹的鼓胀感觉提醒着他为什么刚才念着“去厨房”的声音会消失，Brandon看了眼镜子下缘附近的椭圆形状的痕迹，走到马桶边把阴茎从平角裤里掏出来。尿意好像就是他停在架子前时积累起来的，Brandon盯着马桶里他弄出来的水波，脑子并没有真的在转，因为他的鼻子里还都是那股味道。  
冲水的时候一缕头发从他头顶上滑了下来挡住了他的眼睛，Brandon暂时没处于工作状态的大脑允许了他用刚碰过老二的手把它捋回去，只不过他的脑子显然对于那股味道的存留时间有个准确的判断。  
他的手划过脸时烂橘子和发胶的味道直接钻进了他的鼻子，而他能分辨出来现在它还带着一股Alpha信息素的味道，也就是他自己的味道。  
他理了两次才把头发收拾好，而他的老二就那么垂在内裤外面，等他把自己塞回去。  
Brandon抬起头，想再一次确认镜子上的痕迹到底是什么弄出来的，以及他需不需要提醒Bruce刷牙的时候动作小点，但他现在不扭头的话只能看见漱口杯，牙刷，剃须啫喱，还有发胶。  
而且Bruce有和贝蒂小姐一样大的屁股，一样粗的大腿根。以及，贝蒂小姐1932年之前是条狗。  
沾了发胶的烂橘子蹭过了他鼻尖，那股味道现在开始挥之不去了。他垂下手握住自己的老二，继续观察一片平静的马桶，嗅着因为呼吸忽近忽远的廉价味道逐渐加重撸动包皮的力度。龟头很快随着这种重复动作暴露在空气中，而马桶里的水似乎也因为他摇晃了起来。  
贝蒂小姐依旧靠着自动播放下一集的功能在客厅唱歌似的重复大家听得懂但没人觉得合理的拟声词，而Bruce有和她一样不该那么细的小腿和脚踝。


	31. Chapter 31

Bruce找了半天才在浴室的柜子里找到他失踪已久的剪刀，他终于可以打开Thomas给他寄来的箱子了。  
他本来以为那只是一份儿关于他心理状态评估推迟的通知，但他抱着箱子上楼的时候就感觉到里面绝对不止几张需要他签字的纸。按理说通知应该从负责评估他的机构直接寄过来，但是这个箱子更像是Thomas亲手寄的，里面有电话里根本没被提到的东西。  
他坐在沙发上拿过咖啡桌上的小号箱子，用剪刀划开密封箱子用的胶带。Thomas把它裹得很严实，好像害怕里面的东西会掉出来一样。Bruce来回割了几次才彻底打开它，然后低头去看Thomas到底在卖什么关子。最上面的是一个没拆封的联邦快递的纸袋，看着上面贴的寄送信息大概是评估机构直接寄到警局的，而拿开它之后Bruce就知道了Thomas额外给他寄了什么。一支插着耳机的录音笔，好像怕他没办法自己找副耳机来用似的。并且这支录音笔并不是他们办案时用的那一只，他从没见过，而把它拿在手里Bruce又很快察觉到它还挺新的。  
它的背面贴着一张字条，“我觉得你需要听听这个”，是Thomas的字迹，用毛面胶带整齐地贴着防止笔墨花掉。Bruce今天下午照旧没什么事情要做，他倒是可以听听这里面到底录了什么，不过在这之前他要拿罐啤酒过来，以防那里面只是无聊到听了就让人想上厕所的玩意儿。  
他还有两罐味道不错的高度数啤酒，Bruce挑了快过期的那罐打开，然后回到沙发上戴上那对看上去有点硬的耳机打开录音笔播放里面的录音。不是会议录音，也没有他忌惮的瘦长女上司的声音，一开始只有一阵窸窸窣窣的杂音，像是录音笔与衣服口袋接触的声音，这种动静持续了十几秒之后随着一阵更响亮的摩擦声一切听上去终于清晰起来。  
Bruce呲着牙把耳机摘下来拿远，等到他觉得声音变小之后又重新戴回去。接下来是交谈的声音，“早上好，Jackson先生，”这是Thomas的声音，听着比进行讯问或者走访调查时温和不少，“最近如何？”“还不错，”老Jackson，算是Bruce的熟人，听上去很疲倦，“你们呢？”  
开头总是毫无意义的废话，Bruce喝了口冰凉的啤酒给自己提神，最近他总觉得自己爱犯困，最好这份儿录音足够有趣，不会让他直接睡着。“我想知道她今天情况如何？医生和我们说她应该有能力接受讯问了。”所以这还是一次讯问，只是因为嫌犯是个病号所以不得不姿态低点。“我想她现在愿意聊聊了，”老Jackson听上去一如既往地没主意且老实，“她昨天和来访的那位警官提过这两天就可以。”  
“好极了，那我们能现在开始吗？”  
“她已经醒了，你们应该可以直接……进去。”  
然后又是一阵噪音，像是Thomas带着录音笔从一个房间走到了另一个房间，开门的声音吵得Bruce耳朵疼，不过还没等他把耳机扯下来Thomas就已经重新坐好了。  
看得出来Thomas一点也不想给查了这么久才找到的人施加不必要的刺激，他说话的语气和措辞都很谨慎：“早上好，夫人。”不过，对方像是还没如自己所言的那样真的准备好应付警察，沉默了一会儿才应道：“早上好，警官。”  
女人的声音听着有点哑，像是睡醒之后没喝够水。看得出来Thomas知道该怎么应付这个场景但并没有机会经常实践自己学过的办法，而八成跟在他屁股后面的麻杆更他妈只会干坐着做记录。无趣的寒暄断断续续持续了一会儿，直到那个女人再一次不说话，Thomas才决定问正经事。  
“你是否愿意，呃，谈谈关于和Harvey去新泽西的事情？”  
“我知道，”女人没头没尾地说了句，然后应允道，“当然，这没问题。”  
“或许可以先说说那辆车，还有你们租的那间房子？”  
“我说要带Harvey去度假，至少是这么告诉我前夫的。其实我的计划是用煤气自杀，带上Harvey。”  
好吧，现在Thomas问出了点提神的东西。Bruce捏着易拉罐向后靠在沙发上，一边喝酒一边抬头去看柜子上的电子钟，他得在四点之前出门买份儿墨西哥卷饼当晚餐吃。  
Thomas保持着沉默，而女人继续说着，声音还是那么干：“是的，其实一开始就这么回事儿，只是我没做到。你也许会问‘为什么’，不过我不打算反问‘你是否有孩子，警官？’，我没这么做的理由是我做不到，警官，我在炖西红柿肉汤顺便研究怎么让煤气泄漏的时候Harvey他找我要吃的，他说，妈咪，我饿了。”  
Thomas安静地吸了吸鼻子。  
“就这样，他饿了，我不能不管，然后就去冰箱里给他找橙子和面包，告诉他等会儿就开饭，所以现在只能吃这个。接着我就去煮汤，还有热袋装米饭，把汤浇在米饭上端进餐厅。他不被允许吃太多糖和零食，带他去看蛀牙很麻烦，那个医生总会弄哭他……是的，就是这样，我给他盛了汤，让他来吃饭，然后把炉子关了。”  
打消一个杀人念头或许对于抑郁症病人来说不难，就像她说的，找个橙子加热个东西的时候就足够他们改主意。Bruce不觉得这算个特别令人意外的事实，而他意识到自己啤酒喝多了有点想上厕所。  
“后来呢？当地警察发现Harvey的时候你并不在那里。”  
这是对于“遗弃儿子“的委婉说法，的确不是Thomas的风格。  
“我走了，通知房东第二天来收房子。我想不会有什么问题，他们会报警的。在高速公路旁边轮流找不同停车场停一晚不难，而我收到了房东的语音留言，知道他们报警把孩子送回去了。这很好，Harvey很安全，而那个时候我哪儿也不想去，除了在车里睡觉。我不知道还有什么好办法，不过只要把头从车窗探出去，就能看见之前那片树林，我们租的房子就在树林的另一头。”  
“你还是想……完成自杀？”  
“是的，警官，两周过去了，我还是这么想的。开车从树林边缘往没有路的地方开不太容易，这和我想的差不多，有概率会直接撞到树上出点事情……我不知道这算不算意外，我只想把计划进行下去。不过很难说开车撞向树是故意还是无意，在那种路面上很难平稳的行驶。”  
“你撞上那棵……树之后呢，去了哪？”  
Bruce忍住膀胱传来的鼓胀感歪在沙发上，揉了揉发干的鼻子。  
“我花了点儿时间恢复意识，尽管我觉得没什么东西撞到我的上半身。”女人说到这儿停顿一下，Bruce听到贴了防滑垫的椅子腿和地板摩擦的声音，还有她的咳嗽声。“然后我下了车，”接着她说道，“发现自己的右脚扭走路就疼，不过我父亲教过我如何应付这种扭伤。”  
她的讲述一时半会儿无法结束：“后备箱里有个急救箱，里面有些东西过期了，但绷带还能用。我走不了太远，那太疼了，见到公路之后就停了下来，对愿意停车的司机说我在登山的时候受了伤，需要搭车回镇子上。”  
“然后你回到了哈登镇？”  
“是的，我还打算就这么回——”  
声音戛然而止，Bruce不得不从沙发上坐起来去看发生了什么。那只录音笔没电了，他按了两下开关之后确认了这点，并且扫了眼充电接口后站起来去卧室寻找一个合适的充电器。  
现在是下午一点，他走到卧室门前时回头看了一眼电子钟。

他记得Brandon说今天没人在家，当他开门的时候也确实没听到什么动静。  
客厅被收拾过，他第一时间注意到这点，然后脑子里忍不住想到些他见过的乱糟糟的景象——不过那次的重灾区是卧室，他还记得这个。“你在吗？”他象征性地问了一句，确定没人回应后关好了门，他可不想打扰了Brandon的好事，要是浴室里或者床上此刻正躺着一个没穿衣服的女Omega的话。  
或许女Beta，女Alpha就算了，对着这些因为第一性是女的所以格外彪悍的物种Sullivan可能才是挨操的那个。  
Bruce蹬掉皮鞋慢悠悠走进厨房给自己倒了杯水，这让他留意到自己新买的马克杯。他还没找到机会用它，或许这两天他就可以去买点速溶，用不着咖啡机，只需要借Brandon的橱柜一角放盒子就行。好像Brandon是有一台咖啡机的，他为了验证自己的印象是否正确视线在厨房里转了一圈，满意地在炉灶旁边的墙角里找到了它。不过他依旧打算用速溶或者外带来解决每日的咖啡需求，那种用磨好的咖啡豆花时间煮咖啡的流程和他不固定的上下班时间显然存在巨他妈大的冲突。  
做好决定的Bruce心情好了点，他喝了口水端着杯子走出去，坐在沙发上摸出自己的两个储物箱，打开小号的那个摸出药瓶，拧开它们数出他需要的数量放在瓶盖里。他还在照常吃药，但昨天Jensen医生给他打了电话叫他下周去复诊。当然，原话是“我建议我们最好尽快见一面，下周你是否有时间？”，但是Bruce相信这就是“你最好马上来一趟”的意思：他可是警察，这点弦外之音当然听得懂。Bruce用水把药片们冲下肚子，他不知道这些玩意儿是否有帮助，他只希望事情能像Jensen所说的，碳酸锂再吃上一阵儿他动不动犯恶心的症状就会消失。  
相信Sullivan和他一样乐意看到这种好转，毕竟反胃是他柠檬水把戏的基础。  
就在Bruce不明白自己为什么会想到Brandon那张发青到能逗乐人的脸时门开了，塑料袋相互摩擦的声音让Bruce几乎立刻猜到Brandon去哪了。他拧好药瓶，从摩擦声的密集程度判断袋子的数量，朝着门边走去，“需要帮忙吗，”他问，并且在用手肘撑着门往屋子里挪的Brandon回答之前伸手拿走Brandon捧在臂弯里的两个纸袋。里面都是薄塑料袋装着的生鲜，除了Brandon最爱的各种菜叶子以外好像还有几只对半切开的螃蟹，而这是很少能在冰箱里看见的。真是稀奇，他想，这人是打算把谁约到家里来吃晚餐？  
“螃蟹要给你放在冷冻层吗。”他问，回头看脱外套的Brandon。  
“不用，”Brandon摘下围巾搭在架子上，抬头也看他，“放在水池里就行了。”  
那看来约会就是今晚了，Bruce开始盘算自己是不是回来得太早。或许他可以去酒吧坐坐再去警局过一晚上，要不然开车回自己公寓再去喝一杯。  
“好。”他这么想着随口答道，踱步进厨房去帮Brandon把死螃蟹放进水池。不过Sullivan显然还有话和他说，在他撕开打了死结的袋子把那几只死相凄惨的橙红色熟螃蟹放进碗里扔进水槽后也跟着进了厨房。  
“就这样？”Bruce顺便把玻璃碗拿起来给他看。  
“这样就行，”Brandon站在厨房门口一动不动，并不认真地垂下眼睛看了看腿很长的死螃蟹们后说道，“剩下的我来处理就行。”  
“好。”Bruce答道，放下碗继续把剩下的菜往冰箱里搬运。他弯腰尝试着把一束欧芹塞进西红柿和洋葱之间的时候他感觉到Brandon擦着他的屁股走了进来。你就不能说一声，他想，但没真的这么抗议，给那束欧芹找位置是他现在最关心的事情。  
Brandon开始处理那堆一看就不是一人份的螃蟹，而他依旧没能把那束欧芹塞进看上去本来足够的缝隙里……他快要放弃了，随便把它插在牛奶瓶后面Brandon也不会说什么的，这闷骚货只会自己把它抽出来重新找个地方放好——反正Sullivan有把缝隙变大的本事，他又没有。  
“Bruce？”  
偏偏这个闷骚货要在这个时候烦他，好好给你的姘头剪螃蟹腿行不行。  
“嗯哼？”他扶着冰箱门直起身子去看Sullivan。  
Brandon脸色看上去大概是有点尴尬，而Bruce不知道这他妈又是怎么回事。“怎么了，”他提着装了几个柠檬的塑料袋看向Brandon的脸问，“你不舒服？”  
那明显不是不舒服的意思，没有脑子的蠢蛋都看得出来，但是他想不出什么更好的办法来撬开Brandon的嘴。  
Brandon又盯着他看了一会儿，然后放下剪刀，问他：“你对螃蟹过敏吗？”  
这他妈的又是什么意思。

但是不得不说Brandon煎的螃蟹味道不错。  
Bruce嘴里现在还残留着蒜被黄油加热变熟之后的甜味，无论他怎么持续地一口一口喝着那瓶啤酒，这股甜味都一直在他嘴里挥之不去。Brandon或许放了太多蒜在锅里才会这样，但Bruce同时意识到，这可能才是那些螃蟹腿美味的原因。  
他决定不再计较这个，毕竟螃蟹他都吃了，而一瓶廉价还没味道的美国啤酒也不值得他觉得可惜。至于为什么是他看不上的啤酒，那是因为吃完海鲜之后他觉得还是有瓶啤酒更好。不健康的选择，他记得有人这么提醒过他，但他现在不考虑这个，而出乎意料地，Brandon居然和他一样要了啤酒。  
说实在的，Brandon Sullivan在他的印象里一直是个除了下半身以外都过得很健康的人，他甚至没见Brandon吃过麦当劳。  
周日晚上的酒吧还是很热闹，Brandon如何不知道，但他有一阵儿没来过这里了。酒吧里倒是没什么变化，除了墙上的霓虹灯管拼写了“冬天”那个词的部分暗了，换成“春天”这个词亮起来。Bruce继续转动脑袋观察酒吧里的其他摆设，发现墙角那个双人桌还是跛脚的那个后收回了视线，开始摆弄吧台上的放着的装饰用的空瓶子。“如何，你们公司的电力系统弄好了吗？”他顺便给自己和Brandon找了点话聊，当然，要是Sullivan硬要装听不见也无所谓。“好了，”而Brandon很快就回答了他，“只是线路检修。”  
“哦。”他短暂地应道，又不知道该说点什么了。  
那瓶啤酒够凉的，他攥在手里这么久喝起来还是会让牙龈发冷，Bruce想抽烟了，那能让他觉得暖和，虽然他不知道现在抽的话烟会不会也是甜的。  
“你呢，”然而Brandon挑起了新话题，“事情办得怎么样？”  
Bruce挑着眉毛回想了一会儿才明白Brandon在问什么，“弄妥当了，”然后他先挑了句最能打发人的话说出来，再思考着让它如何变得可信，“就是……签个字然后把东西寄出去就行了。”  
这话倒是真的，他在那份通知上签了名然后去邮局把它寄到了负责给他评估的机构，只不过他不打算告诉Brandon这两天他做的其他事情。被Brandon撞见从沙发上摔下来两次已经够多了，他不需要让Brandon知道第三次是怎么来的，有炮打也不行。  
像上次一样也不行……不行就是不行。  
Bruce结束这漫长的思索后才意识到Brandon在看他，而啤酒瓶里气泡升起来发出的声音突然在他耳边被放大。“怎么了，”他快速眨动几下眼睛并且放下被他悬在脸旁边的酒瓶才赶走那种苍蝇一样烦人的动静，“哪儿不对劲？”  
“你的脸上有块红疹，就在刚才酒瓶压着的那个地方。”Brandon用更慢的速度眨了眨眼睛，答道。  
说完Brandon放下酒瓶用手指在自己颧骨附近画了个圈提醒Bruce，而他也几乎立刻感觉到了刺痒感，在自己右边的颧骨上。“哦。”Bruce吸了吸鼻子，伸手用沾了水的手蹭了一把发热的地方，确定Brandon说得没错之后转了半圈吧台凳背对吧台继续用干燥的手背蹭那片小疙瘩。这不知道是他妈什么时候开始的毛病，无论太热或者太冷都会让他的皮肤起疹子，而且越挠就会越多，直到他把红肿的地方挠得出血。  
“没事，”他用余光瞥到Brandon还在盯着他看，又吸了吸鼻子答道，“一会儿就好了。”  
他或许该去找张纸擤鼻子，现在这种鼻塞的感觉好像不是常出现的某种水肿，而是真的有鼻涕在里面。但是吧台上没有纸巾——就算有他也不打算在Brandon面前表演擤鼻涕。  
“去趟厕所。”他最后喝了一口冰凉又寡淡的啤酒，跳下吧台凳朝着厕所走去。  
有人弄脏了厕所前面的地板，负责打扫的人在Bruce来到的前一秒刚收起“小心地滑”的警示牌，“现在你可以进去了，老兄，”穿着印着啤酒牌子标识的长发邋遢鬼给他让路，耸肩把黄色的警示牌拎起叠好塞进杂物间。  
他什么都没说，推开那扇沉得要死的门走了进去。里面没什么人，Bruce走进一个空着的隔间，坐在马桶上撕了一截卫生纸去解决鼻塞的问题。那他妈还是水肿，他用力擤了几下之后发现自己之前的判断是错的，只好一边反射性地更用力吸鼻子一边站起来把纸团丢进马桶。  
他冲水的时候似乎听到了干呕的声音，或者弄脏了厕所门口的王八蛋现在还在厕所里蹲着准备再吐一次。他有点可怜那个负责打扫的倒霉邋遢鬼了，说不定这家伙整个晚上都要赔在擦呕吐物这件事情上了。  
不过Bruce很快意识到了不对劲，在马桶的抽水声消失后：尽管很嘶哑，但那是个女人的声音。  
这他妈还是个进错了厕所的醉鬼，显然Bruce是在男性Omega的使用区域里，一个女人怎么样也不该在这儿。他可以去告诉那个邋遢鬼叫人把她带走，不过那又是另一桩麻烦事，Bruce从隔间里走出来把手洗干净，决定还是假装什么都没听见。  
但就在他快都到门边的时候那个坐了个女人的隔间的门猛地被推开，他本能地向后退了几步，并且骂出了声。  
“操，”他忍不住提高声音，“看着点儿。”  
里面的人用嘹亮的呕吐声和被溅落在地砖上的水花回应他，这可太他妈恶心了，他快步跨过眼前没被弄脏的地方想往外走，但当他看到穿着豹纹大衣的女人转过身并且认清了她的脸后，他意识到自己又他妈惹上麻烦了。  
因为Brandon Sullivan就在外面坐着呢。  
“过来一下。”  
Brandon显然不太明白他这话是什么意思，而酒保像是捕捉到了什么不得了的信息一样，立刻走了过来盯着他们。  
Bruce飞快瞥一眼那个满脸写着“我可知道你们在打什么主意的”的酒保，掏出钱包把两张钞票扔在吧台上，然后又对着Brandon说道：“快点，跟我来。”  
感谢他妈的上帝，Brandon要是再不从吧台凳上下来跟他走，他就要把这个人直接拽下来了。


	32. Chapter 32

“我想要回到纽约，没什么理由，但我知道事情肯定已经很糟糕了。我倒不是害怕被发现，或者被要求承认对Harvey做的事情，我只是……还不能现在被发现。”  
“我们能知道为什么吗？”Thomas听她说完之后问道。  
“因为，”女人则放慢了说话速度，“我的生日还没到。”  
Thomas显然并不意外于这样的答案，毕竟他们都看过她在心理医生那里的就诊记录。“我知道这可能听着不对劲，”不过女人倒是自己这样说道，语速有变得更慢的趋势，“二月十三号是我的生日，你们应该知道吧？”  
Thomas则是沉吟了一会儿才答道：“我们知道。”“我想你们也该知道，我是我父母唯一的孩子？”女人似乎对他的回答很满意，说话变得顺畅了一些。“想象一下，警探，整个镇子上只有你的家里只有一个孩子，那会是多么特殊的事情。”接着她继续说道，尽管话题与案情无关，但看上去Thomas并不打算插话打断，“我不能完全保证那些邻居对我或者我的父母没有过议论，但至少他们从没让我听到过太多走调的声音……我从没停止过爱他们，哪怕是现在，他们已经不在我身边的时刻。”  
“所以警探，可能你已经猜到生日为什么这么重要了，因为他们活着的时候，每一年都会陪我过生日，从没缺席过，甚至我的丈夫Kevin，当时作为我大学时的男朋友，在我们恋爱的第一年，也是被他们邀请来参加生日派对的。”  
“生日那天我就是拥有一切的人，毫不夸张，直到他们接连去世，我和Kevin结婚。”  
“我的丈夫不是一个细心的人，或者说，他不会表现得很细心，就像是他明明看到了你裙子上番茄酱的污渍他不会提醒你，只会等你换上睡衣后把它捡起来扔进洗衣机。我的生日就这么被忘了，从结婚后的第二年开始——更确切一点，Harvey出生之后。”  
Bruce的电脑因为长时间没被操作暗了下去，让录音的播放再一次中断。他骂了一声从半躺在沙发上改成前倾身子半蹲着从沙发上起来重新播放那段录音，然后又坐了回去扯起大衣搭在自己身上。其实他差不多已经能猜到后面是什么样的内容了，但他除了要去买一份塔可饼以外无事可做，甚至啤酒都被他喝完了一罐。于是Bruce打算就这么继续听，直到他撑不住睡着为止，毕竟他还真是有点困了。  
风吹进来时他的没被盖住的脖子一凉，而Bruce伸出一只手把大衣向上拽了拽解决这个问题，接着等风声安静下来后盯着墙上的衣架听录音。所有人都会记得他的生日——女人这么说道，Bruce猜这个“他”指的是她儿子——但不再有人关心二月十三这个日子。“Kevin基本上连情人节都忘了，如果不是他的公司楼下有家超市的话。”  
“我不介意Kevin买情人节当天额外贵的玫瑰花送给我，但他从来不会记得说生日快乐。”女人又恢复了之前那种神经质的话多模式，诉说着大概除了麻杆没人爱听的闲话：“不过他总是记得Harvey的生日，因为Harvey知道生日这个词是什么意思之后学会了在睡前告诉自己爸爸哪天是他的生日，这还挺有效的。”  
你他妈总不能因为这个嫉妒你的儿子还想拉他给你陪葬，Bruce闭上发干的眼睛迷迷糊糊地想，得是多没本事的人才会对着一个幼儿园小孩发泄。  
没等他逐渐迟缓的脑子想更多，女人的话就继续了下去：“那是种奇怪的感觉，警探，就像在和儿子抢夺注意力，而我从来没赢过。当然，我也知道我是个母亲，不该嫉妒自己的孩子……可这种自我暗示从一开始就没起到作用过。”  
“我嫉妒Harvey，警探，谁听了这个都会觉得荒唐，荒唐到他们知道之后会忘了提醒我找个心理医生就开始叫我别说笑话的地步。”  
接下来或许该谈谈她去看心理医生又没用的那些事情了，Bruce一边这么想一边觉得自己酒喝得有点多，他快睁不开眼睛了。  
“离婚之前我没有对Harvey做过什么出格的事情，Kevin只对自己的儿子格外仔细，我做什么都会被发现，而且那个时候我并不真的想抽出厨刀在Harvey手臂上比划。可没过多久我们就离婚了，然后像你们了解的那样，Harvey开始和我生活。这让我不得不把看心理医生的事情提上日程。”  
“但是那没什么用处，我在尝试了半年后沮丧地意识到这一点。我是认真的，那的确十分令人沮丧，当你察觉医生对你的所有指导在你走出他的办公室后都不起作用的时候。”  
Bruce真的要睡着了，他不能开口评价这女人说的都是陈词滥调或者无聊透顶，但他就是不想听下去。况且后面发生了什么大家都知道，这女人还是对自己的儿子动了手，阻止他去幼儿园以防被发现老师发现伤痕，还不许他吃零食，对他尖叫。  
还能有什么？难道你还要当着他的面和你的前夫吵架，晚上本来该给他讲故事的时候蹲在浴室里抽烟，走在大街上因为别人撞你一下突然哭起来，并且因为这个把装了通心粉盘子摔碎在她们面前，还不小心把可卡因洒得到处都是让你的女儿以为化妆台上沾满了炸甜甜圈的糖粉？  
可真是个糟透了的母亲，Bruce这么想着眼皮已经沉得抬不起来了。  
于是那单调又不肯停下的声音变得迷糊起来，像雨天开车时电台播放的音乐。“……我甚至回忆不起来什么时候又怎么把Harvey的胳膊割伤的，我只记得他被我抓住时在哭，可在我用消毒水擦地板的时候他又不哭了——这很奇怪，警探，他的胳膊那时明明还在流血。”  
“我抓着他去厨房的时候他还摇头说‘妈咪，我的手臂好疼’，这太……不对劲了，警探。”  
这确实不对劲，不过不对劲的是你。  
Bruce缩着肩膀往大衣里滑了滑，外面的风好像越来越冷，甚至真的吹来了一场阵雨，即将变成暴雨的那种。这大概不是幻觉，他感觉到风变得越来越潮湿，落在他的脖子上甚至像雨滴滑进了衣领。同时风声也变得更响亮，让那个女人的声音被干扰了似的模糊起来。Bruce知道自己该去关上窗户，但他已经没什么毅力支撑他从变暖和的沙发上爬起来了。

Bruce托着装了两个咖啡杯的纸盒推门走进大厅，左转径直朝着最里面一间急救室的方向走去。  
鬼知道这是他这段时间第几次进医院了，他也腾不出手掰着手指去算，那两杯隔着纸盒都让觉得烫手，他只想尽快找到Brandon在哪儿。算他好运，Brandon还坐在那排椅子上没换位置，他轻而易举就注意到了Brandon的灰色围巾，还有围巾上方在急诊室灯光下简直算得上惨白的脸。  
“情况怎么样了？”他把盒子放在Brandon旁边，然后隔着两杯咖啡和Brandon并排坐下。  
Brandon看上去并不想去动那个纸盒，只是垂下眼皮看了眼被洒出来的咖啡沾湿的一角，又抬眼去看Bruce。“在给她催吐，”过了一会儿Brandon才回答他的问题，“医生怀疑她吃了抗生素。”  
Bruce确定自己没听错之后从鼻子里闷哼了一声表示自己听清楚了。抗生素，还喝了酒，他抬起头不再去看Brandon的脸，对着走廊上挂着的画吸了吸鼻子，思考着还要过多久会听到那种惊天动地的呕吐声。他觉得自己该说点什么安慰Brandon，但是坐在他旁边的这个男人看上去一丁点也不想和别人聊聊自己在想什么——或者是在担心什么。他还是什么都别说的好，Bruce想，然后伸手去拆那个纸盒，把那杯加了奶和榛果糖浆的咖啡从固定用的硬纸板圆环里拿出来，他今晚估计是免不了和Brandon一起在这儿熬夜了。  
“有糖吗？”Brandon在他把滚烫的咖啡往嘴边送的时候说话就显得很突兀了，Bruce差点因为这个问题烫掉上牙龈后面的一块皮。  
“有。”他艰难地咽下那口甜滋滋的咖啡，右手伸进纸盒摸索两下把两包砂糖掏出来递给Brandon：Brandon之前和他说过最好能拿点糖回来，他记得这个。  
Brandon沉默着接受它们，把那杯黑咖啡也从盒子里拿出来，然后撕开了其中一包糖，把它加进了冒着热气的咖啡里。  
收据还在Bruce口袋里躺着，他没把那张薄薄的纸塞进空间本来就不大的纸盒，而现在看来也没什么把它拿出来的必要，毕竟Brandon即将要为他妹妹付上一大笔急救费用，而他只出了一杯黑咖啡的钱。虽然他很想抱怨咖啡太烫了，但Bruce很清楚现在挑起任何话题都他妈属于完全的自讨没趣，他还是闭嘴为妙。Brandon还在搅拌那杯咖啡，好像根本没注意有几滴棕色液体顺着纸杯洇湿了裤子，保持一个速度不变顺时针地转着那根细塑料棒。别多嘴，Bruce低头假装不经意地瞥过那团深色水迹后劝告自己，反正Sullivan这种洁癖从急救室回家后是要洗衣服的。  
但Brandon还在搅那杯咖啡，用不变的速度和不变的方式制造单调的动静。  
“嘿。”  
在搅拌棒磕碰纸杯口的动静里Bruce像盘播了一秒就卡住的磁带一样发出让Brandon把注意力从折腾咖啡转移到他身上的招呼声。  
然而他并没有什么真的需要现在就讨论的话题，“你想去吃点东西吗，”于是他干巴巴地把最先从脑子里跳出来的问题抛给Brandon，“或者去外面坐——”  
他的手机震动起来，让他听起来尴尬的声音又一次卡住。  
“操，”Bruce小声抱怨了一句，抬头飞快扫了一眼Brandon，把手机从口袋里摸出来，“稍等。”  
Brandon一点也不介意他这么做，只在他忙着解锁屏幕的时候弯腰把什么东西捡了起来放在空了的纸盒里。  
“你是否已经回去了。”问句带个句号做结尾，不用看备注都他妈知道是谁。  
“我在市区，”Bruce飞快地打字回复这喜欢管闲事的老头，把自己现在身处的位置描述得尽量含糊，“那个朋友那儿。”  
然后他把手机塞回口袋，捏了捏鼻子抬头看Brandon，“去吃点东西，”他把自己被打断的话说完，“或者去大厅坐会儿，我可以在这儿……盯着。”  
Brandon也看向他，迎着他的注视眨了眨眼睛，拒绝道：“没关系。”  
“嗯。”Bruce大概是瞪着眼睛看了这人一会儿才点点头继续去喝已经不那么烫的咖啡。  
说话就他妈只会把气氛搞得更僵，Bruce灌了一大口带着全脂牛奶香味的咖啡，他就知道。  
“你掉了这个。”而在他准备闭嘴到明天早上的时候Brandon又突兀地开口，并且用手指了指那个空盒子。  
Brandon刚才捡起来的是咖啡店的收据，他刚才拿手机的时候一不小心把它也勾了出来。  
“哦，”Bruce吸鼻子，伸手把那张对折的纸拿起来塞回口袋，“谢谢。”  
Brandon从喉咙里发出来的回应他道谢的哼声被急救室里虚弱的、拉长的呕吐声所掩盖，他要是坐得再远点儿就什么都听不见了。  
他们就这么坐着等了两个多小时，直到Sissy被推出来换了病房躺着。医生对于他们是否需要留在这儿一直等Sissy醒过来这个问题给了个不耐烦的回答，但Brandon看上去还是认为自己应该在这儿待一晚上，而Bruce不知道自己现在就走是不是个好选择。他有点困，那杯咖啡喝得他胃里热乎乎的，一点提神的作用也没有，可Brandon那种被人踹了一脚肚子似的表情让他觉得他要是这么走了搞不好明天再来Brandon也他妈得是躺在病床上见他。  
别问他为什么还会再来也别问为什么他相信Brandon会出毛病，总之他隐约感觉到现在抬屁股走人不是个好选择，“我去弄点吃的，”并且他默认在病床边坐下的Brandon已经打定主意熬夜看着另一个Sullivan，“你饿不饿？”  
Brandon这才被他吸引了注意力，抬头看他。“外面有家通宵营业的麦当劳，”Bruce看着这张垮着眉毛和嘴的绵羊脸继续说，同时抬手朝着身后的窗户指了一下，“我可以……带点起司堡或者苹果派回来。”  
他以为Brandon会再一次拒绝这个提议，不过可能咖啡让他们胃里的东西都消化得格外快，Brandon点了点头应道：“什么都行。”  
那么他也没什么可改主意推脱的，“哎，”于是他说，也对着Brandon点头，把手收回大衣口袋推门走出病房。  
“Bruce？”不过Brandon叫住他。  
他习惯性地挑起眉毛回头去看，整个人靠在门上阻止它又弹回去。  
“能不能帮我再带杯咖啡？”  
他好像也只能点头，毕竟无论如何他都要出去这一趟。  
“哎。”于是他答应道。  
外面的风比刚才要冷，不过天看着更晴，Bruce只要抬头就能看见缺了一块的月亮，上弦月或者下弦月——他总是记不清它们的区别，专门学也没用。麦当劳的角落卡座里坐着一个背包客模样的年轻人在抱着手臂打盹，面前的桌子上放着一杯汽水和半个没吃完的汉堡，一个头发很长又打结的流浪汉则在收银台前数着手里的硬币，“这足够一个汉堡的钱了，”负责收银的高个子女人单手撑着柜台格外有耐心地和她为数不多的深夜顾客打交道，“你还要来点别的吗？”  
“让我看看，”那个流浪汉掬起手，把硬币都扣在柜台上，然后伸手去套口袋，“或许我还有……几个25美分。”  
“好，”那个收银员敲了几下收银的面板，抬头瞥了在后面排队的Bruce一眼，又飞快低下头继续等那个流浪汉从口袋里掏硬币。接下来的五分钟里Bruce就站在那个流浪汉两尺以外的地方看他摸索口袋，但第四个25美分像躲起来了一样不肯出现。或者他根本就没有第四个25美分，Bruce看着他动来动去的手和散了一截线头的露指手套想，这个可怜鬼凑不齐一杯可乐的钱了，而且他还会抱怨这个。  
“啊，别这样……妈的。”  
事情就像Bruce预料的那样，流浪汉拍了下自己塞满收据的口袋，摇着头把那三个硬币挨个收回来，对收银员说道：“那么就一个汉堡就行了，剩下的我可以留着下次再来点…… _这就是生活，这他妈就是生活_ *。”  
Bruce因为这句话抬起眼睛去看那个流浪汉脏兮兮的后脑勺。  
这话听着耳熟得很，很他妈的耳熟，还带着寒风和酒的味道让他鼻子发冷，但是他记不清在哪儿听到过。  
或许是某次球赛，他在和别人讨论他喜欢的队伍可能会输掉，于是他说“这就是生活，老兄，这就是他妈的生活；要不然可能是他踢翻了哪个人放在地上的酒瓶，然后他对着那个醉得起不来的人骂道“这他妈就是生活”——  
“下一位！”  
女人的尖叫声和玻璃摔碎的声音同时在他耳边炸开，叫他缩着脖子浑身一激灵。  
“今天我能为你提供什么，先生？”  
收银员因为他的反应迟疑了一下，稍微低着头，过大的眼睛睁圆，眼珠向上抬地看着他。而那个流浪汉擦着他的身子走过去，带动一阵骚臭味钻进他鼻子。他该骂一句让这个厚脸皮的活体垃圾堆学会和别人保持距离，但他脑子里都是尖锐的哭声，而且油炸食品的香气很快盖住了那股厕所被炸了似的味道。  
“起司堡，”于是Bruce抬手蹭了蹭自己鼻子，忽略收银员狐疑的表情抬头看了眼菜单说道，“套餐，两份。”

他回到病房时没听到任何来自人的动静，看来Brandon的妹妹还没醒，而Brandon已经睡着了。Bruce尽量不让那扇门在被打开时发出动静，踩着反光的油亮地板走到窗边找到刚才的椅子坐下。那个流浪汉有点败坏他的胃口，而坐在这间病房里他依旧能看到月亮。Bruce把纸袋和纸杯放在了窗台上，瞟了眼趴在床边和自己妹妹睡得一样死的Brandon，有点想现在就出去找个地方抽烟。  
上弦月还是下弦月？他靠着椅背抬头去看月亮，鞋跟在地板上无声地来回磨蹭，回想着自己学过的区别它们的办法。  
“给我讲讲，”当时Stacey是这么说的，手里还举着那本刚买来的科普画册，“给我讲讲这个！”  
“好。”Bruce没理由拒绝，他抱起来Stacey让她坐在自己腿上，翻开那本画册：“让我们来看看……”  
但他真的不记得究竟缺口朝上是上弦月还是缺口朝下是了。  
他的皮鞋还是在鞋跟贴着地板向他的椅子对面滑的时候发出了不大不小的刺耳声响，而Brandon像是被人戳了屁股的猫一样立刻挺起了腰杆。Bruce怀疑他能不能在对他来说突然变得光亮的环境里立刻恢复视力，不过Brandon还是很敏锐地把头往Bruce的方向扭了过来。  
“抱歉，”Bruce吸了吸鼻子，把纸杯和纸袋从窗台上拿下来，“你的咖啡，还有起司堡。”  
Brandon愣了一会儿，回想到他们之前的谈话后才哑着嗓子说道：“谢谢。”  
说完Brandon撑着床沿站直了走过来，弯腰从Bruce手里接过那杯咖啡。  
“没什么。”  
Bruce确定他拿稳了杯子之后收回手，把被暖和了的手指蜷缩进手掌里，再把双手都塞进口袋，像要得流感了一样又吸吸鼻子说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> C'est la vie, C'est la fucking vie. 电影里被删减的Bruce和那个流浪汉的对话里的台词


	33. Chapter 33

“总之，我要回纽约。火车比我想得方便，而也没人在路上拦住我问是否认识一个被抛弃在出租度假屋里的男孩。”  
“但是我们没能在酒店或者汽车旅馆找到你的踪迹。”  
“我不想那么快就被发现，警探。生日，那是我唯一期待的，而我的确知道一点你们调查的思路……我有个一样做警探的叔叔，曾经他很喜欢给我讲故事。”  
“那么这段时间你一直在哪儿？”  
“保留几个老邻居的电话号码会有很大帮助，毕竟我不可能去敲Kevin的门或者回我自己的住处。我不可能再回去了。”  
这倒是真的，如果你真的从小认识一个条子，那么这对你来说是最基础的常识。  
风顺着大衣的缝隙吹进来弄得Bruce鼻子一片冰凉，他靠着条件反射吸了吸鼻子，然后干脆整个蜷缩起来把脸全埋进沙发扶手和大衣之间。她不可能再回去了，然后Bruce接着她的话继续迟缓地思考，她那个丈夫就算脑子再不灵光，也不会让她再靠近孩子半步，并且一定会报警。  
显而易见事情，她不可能再回去，她甚至都他妈不知道该怎么面对这烂摊子，就像之前她因为一点小事把盘子摔在地板上然后毫无顾忌地在孩子还没睡着的时候和自己老公吵架一样，在把叉子扔进水槽到因为没人记得她今天加班而摔盘子大声吼叫的过程中一点犹豫也没有，又在清理地板看着对方试图哄睡碍事的孩子时像个站在马桶前准备去捞卡在下水道里的肥皂的蠢货。  
你肯定知道自己什么都他妈做不了，但是你就得在那儿站着，要么等肥皂花上一个月完全化掉，要么真的烧坏了脑子伸手去掏。  
然而操蛋的是你清楚到头来能做的只有在那儿傻站着，等着孩子睡着，等着她从卧室里走出来去刷牙，看着一点也不想再吵一架，于是也就不理你，直到她躺在床上睡着再起床带着孩子去幼儿园都是这样。  
而你只能站着，盯着被水灌满的马桶，因为你知道她不会再回来了。  
她蹲在厨房地上看着那一滩肉汤的时候在哭，你明明看见了，所有你为什么就他妈不肯闭嘴去擦地板呢？哈，因为你控制不住自己，向来好用的理由。  
这可能是真的，但你知道有些事做了就是做了，不过当时你又是怎么说的？拉着她，又拉着Stacey的手的时候？  
“求你，”Bruce觉得自己喉咙被灌了什么会让人脱水的饮料一样发紧，“我们还可以谈谈。”  
Carole已经穿好了那件灰色的厚外套，她正蹲着给Stacey系围巾，眼睛盯着Stacey的橘红色围巾而不是他的脸。“我们谈谈，”于是他继续去争夺Carole的注意力，同时朝着Stacey靠近，“就十分钟。”  
Stacey那天闻着是柠檬味的，Carole那周刚给她换了洗发水，他还记得这个。  
Carole在把Stacey的围巾重新系了两次之后才站起来看他，“我先送她去幼儿园，”她这么说，眼睛在Bruce脸上停留了不到一秒就开始眨眼睛向着地板看，“晚上吧，晚上我有空。”  
晚上她不会回来的，那只手提包里装了什么谁都知道。  
但Bruce没法儿做更多了，尽管他仍然在说着“十分钟就够了”之类的话。十分钟或许够用或许不够，他能清楚意识到这只是个借口，也从站在Stacey身后的时候就知道Carole一分钟空闲时间也不会有：Stacey背着的书包格外鼓，而拉链没完全拉好，他一低头就能看见里面装着Stacey的淡黄色睡衣。  
Carole似乎不想看他靠得离Stacey这么近，而他终于有机会在她试图分开Stacey和他的时候伸手抓住她的手臂。“十分钟，”他继续说，而那只手臂被厚到臃肿的灰扑扑羽绒服裹着，捏起来是软的，“五分钟，就现在……我只是想道歉。”  
只是道歉，对你还有Stacey，就这个，只需要五分钟。五分钟你一定会有的，离Stacey第一节课开始的时间还有四十五分钟，而你开车只要半个小时就能到幼儿园。  
Carole低头去看他的手，“Bruce，”然后她说，没甩开也没抬头，“晚上好吗，我今天赶时间，他们说有些事情要处理，我必须早点到——”  
他的血有那么一瞬间大概是变成了罐装苏打水，而Carole把他上下摇晃了两下，叫它直接冲进高处的脑子里。“早点赶到火车站？”他不再假装没发现Carole钱夹里的两张火车票，但也不打算松开手，“下午到阿维莫尔的车，你和Stacey，”同时他说着身子几乎贴在Carole身上，“我该感谢你没带第三个人一起走吗，嗯？”  
Carole因为这句质问而愣住，头也终于抬了起来，“我不知道你在说什么，”她眼睛眨动得比刚才更快，也更不规律，“我真的得走了，那是个很着急的工作，Bruce——”  
“还是那个人是单独买票的？”掺了碳酸的血还在继续往他脑子里涌，泛出来的泡沫则从他的嗓子里往外挤，让他声音变得更嘹亮：“你要把Stacey带到谁那儿去，一个和你一样恶心的烂屁股Alpha吗？你以为我不知道你被他们操过屁股？”  
Carole因为蹙眉和频繁转动眼珠而显得不安的表情因为这句话逐渐凝固，像是他早上吃的从冰箱里拿出来的Stacey剩下的奶冻。  
他们就这么都闭嘴了一会儿，直到Stacey开始仰头看他们，Carole的眼睛才恢复眨动。其实他还有半句怒吼没说完，类似“你他妈凭什么以为我不知道”这样的话，但那些碳酸气泡快消失了，最后一点还鲠住了他的喉咙，一边发出嘶嘶的声响一边刺得他喉头有点疼。  
又有什么勒紧了他的喉咙，“不，”而他试图假装什么都没说过，“我不是说这个，不……抱歉，不是那么回事，我知道不是那么回事。”  
Carole还没有挣脱他的手，但他握得更紧，然后说话的速度越来越快：“不不不……不，你知道我不是那个意思。你知道，不，当然不是那个意思，我只是控制不了——医生怎么说的——我做不到控制这个，还记得医生的话吗？我不是真的那个意思……Carole，我不是。”  
他必须要看着真诚，用他的蓝眼睛，还有眼泪，同时还得抓紧Carole。  
这也不是说谎，医生一直都是这么说的，Carole每一次都会陪他去咨询，她知道这个，而且她还没叫他松手。  
“别走，”所以他继续这么表演下去，带着诚恳，“我只是想道歉。”  
Stacey还在仰头看着他们，他的女儿一向话少。  
Carole盯了他的眼睛一会儿，然后弯腰伸出自由的那只手递给Stacey，叫女儿拉住自己。  
“我们晚上再聊，Bruce。”接着她说道，并且趁他放松把手臂抽出来。  
“不，不不……别这样，相信我，用不了多久——”  
Carole捏紧了手提包，忽视他伸过来的手拉着Stacey朝门口走了一步和他拉开距离，直到打开门才回头看他。  
“再见，Bruce。”  
而你知道她不会再回来了。  
不过Stacey似乎给事情留了点余地，她在被自己的父亲带出门前回过头去看Bruce，半张脸埋在厚实的针织围巾里，看着他说道：“再见，Mom。”  
她说完这句停顿了一下，然后说道：“我爱你。”  
他还有机会，Stacey这么说就代表Carole还会心软，一直到门被彻底打开之前Bruce都是这么想的，可那天的风格外冷，就像今天的，光是朝脸吹过来就能醉得像烂泥的人清醒。  
Bruce就这么从沙发上醒了过来。他的大衣滑到了地上，外面的风还在接连不断吹进来，让他头一阵一阵地疼。  
“……Harvey喜欢说‘我爱你’，对我，对Kevin。不过他没见过我父母的老邻居们，事实上，收留我的Jones太太甚至不知道我有个儿子。”  
录音还在继续播放，而他刚才睡着了，鬼知道错过了多少。Bruce坐在沙发上一动不动直到眼前不再一片黑，才慢吞吞地弯下腰把大衣捡起来，再唤醒电脑去查看进度条。他在拖着进度条往回退的时候手机震动起来，在咖啡桌上打着转，像个大号的跳蛋。  
操他妈的。  
Bruce暂停播放，松开鼠标去拿手机，扫了一眼那个陌生号码按下接通。  
“你好？”他坐回到沙发上，吸着鼻子抬头去看电子钟。  
“Bruce，”但这个声音他可耳熟极了，“最近怎么样？”  
他打电话来干什么，Bruce差点挤出一句脏话，“为什么问……”刚这么说他就意识到质疑这个强权老头狗屁意义都没有，“挺好的，你呢。”  
“也不错，”William听上去很轻松，“而且正好有空闲，一起吃个晚餐？”  
对这种事他什么时候有过说不的底气。  
“我……地点是哪儿？”他继续盯着那个电子钟眼睛转也不转，“我有空。”  
“好极了。等会儿我把地址短信给你。”  
Bruce应了两句后挂掉电话，没问老头子为什么换了手机号，也没要求对方找个离他近点的馆子，他在忙着辨识液晶屏上的数字，应该是三点四十三。  
反正他本来也打算去吃点东西的，Bruce这么想着低头滑动屏幕，发现William已经把地址发了过来。是个离这儿十分钟车程的广场。  
不算太差，他把手机扔回咖啡桌上，歪着身子倚在沙发扶手上看窗外的天气。  
Stacey没说过“我爱你”，他舔着嘴唇上的死皮用在他脑袋里像奶冻一样晃的脑子回想，她的最后一句话是“再见，Mom”。

Bruce其实没什么胃口，但是他确实需要点热的东西让自己好受起来，一份洋葱汤算个不错的选择。  
William这次选了个比上次小得多的馆子，光是门口就窄得一次只够一个人走，但是这里比二百块钱一个人的高档餐厅热闹得多，服务生也更让人觉得自在。“随便点什么都行，”他坐下时随手翻了两下菜单，又因为其他人推门进来时的冷风不得不改变主意，“或者你们有热汤？”法国菜馆子当然不缺浓汤，Bruce按照推荐点了他现在一口一口吃着的洋葱汤，然后认命一样听老头子唠叨。  
“你看上去不大好。”William比他想象得直接。  
“是吗，”他拿起杯子喝了口带冰的柠檬水，“可能是这两天睡得不好。”  
“听上去还有点感冒。”老头子慢慢把视线从他脸上滑到别处，低头瞟了一眼餐桌上放着的新鲜雏菊，然后把手放在在桌子上交握，打量超市货架上的清洁剂一样打量他。Bruce不知道自己是不是属于看上去包装干净标签完好的那种，反正他现在脑子昏沉得很，实在没办法装得像是完全不需要往Jensen医生那里跑一样。“降温了，”他干脆顺着老头子的话继续说，“可能是感冒了，我刚才在沙发上睡了一觉。”  
“你在休假，我以为你不需要和加班时一样随便找个地方睡。”  
这老头子还真是永远什么都知道，Bruce又喝了一口他一点都不想碰的冰水，歪着脑袋试图缓解后脖子上的酸痛，答道：“临时有点事情，结果忙了一会儿就睡着了。”  
William对此的回应是抬了抬眉毛，并且把手从桌子上拿开给服务生让出上菜的空间。谢天谢地他的热汤终于来了，Bruce把那杯冰水推到一边，说了句谢谢后看着服务生帮他把汤碗放在自己面前。“那就好，”等服务生离开后William才慢悠悠说道，“记得吃感冒药就行。”  
Bruce搅了搅被炖软的洋葱，塞了一口进嘴里，含混地答应他一定会这么做。  
“除此之外有什么麻烦事吗？”William的问题换了个角度打探他最近过得怎么样。Bruce对此更加不意外，“我在休假，所以没什么，”他不得不松开咬在那块烤法棍上的牙回答问题，“如果你是指工作，我想我的老板应该和你提了你想知道的部分？”  
William握着勺子把牡蛎从壳挖出来，看上去一点也不因为Bruce这种暗着来的抱怨感到不自在，“Elise说了几句，我们打电话闲聊的时候，”他说着用餐刀把红色的酱汁涂抹在牡蛎上，低头吃掉那一整块肉，“她说你的心理评估推迟了。”  
Bruce在他这么慢悠悠对待那半打新鲜牡蛎的时候已经快把汤喝到见底了，那片黄油法棍烤得很脆，泡进汤里然后吃掉口感刚好，不会硬得刮伤他的嘴。“哎，”Bruce猜William今天就是为了这个话题来的，干脆嚼着洋葱把情况一口气说出来，“我刚填好了通知准备寄出去，然后Jensen医生……她约我最近去复诊一次，说是可能要调整用药。”  
William继续在另一个牡蛎上涂抹酱汁，眼睛盯着盘子上那瓣鲜柠檬看：“那可别把这件事忘了。”  
Bruce舀起碗底最后几根洋葱丝塞进嘴里，勺子还没放稳服务生就走了过来问他是否需要现在上主菜。Bruce差点又把餐具打翻了引起一阵动静，不过这一次他及时抓住了那把摇摇欲坠的勺子，然后对着金发的男服务生点了点头，默许对方殷勤地微笑着假装什么都没看见把空碗碟收走。假惺惺的纽约人，他忍不住在心里嘀咕一句，再抬头去看坐在他对面比假惺惺的纽约人还难对付的狡猾的老纽约人，“我和她已经预约好了，”Bruce不情愿地用那杯冰水给自己解渴，同时不情愿地补充道，“取消的话我还得付罚款。”  
他点的鸭子被送了过来，老头子看着他切下一块送进嘴里咀嚼并且咽下去，等他盯着鸭子下面的无花果考虑要不要点一杯热茶的时候，William才不紧不慢地抛出下一个问题。  
“你最近在使用可卡因吗？”William放下刀叉问，聊警局办公室又添了什么新物件一样聊起让Bruce坐不安稳的话题。  
“什么？”Bruce尽量让自己表现得不像被人掐了一把屁股的样子，向后蹭了蹭靠着椅背坐好，然后把沾了果酱的刀叉放下。“不，没有，”他转动已经拒绝配合他的脑子思考老头子为什么每次和他见面都非得提这个不可，并且思考如何才能让自己的否认听上去能表达“他被惹毛了”的态度，“你闻到可卡因的味道了吗，”于是他说，在外人看来像是一个一事无成吃救济的废物儿子在对着无辜的有钱老爹发火，“或者你拿上一把我家的备用钥匙有空就去看看？”  
William停下挖牡蛎的动作，盯着Bruce的脸看了一会儿，好像有点惊讶。不过也就一点儿，老头子大概用了一秒钟消化他的情绪，然后擦了擦嘴麻烦服务生帮他换上主菜。“我相信你，Bruce，”等到那份牛排被端上来后William不紧不慢地说道，“我只是害怕过于繁忙的工作会让你想到用这种小玩意儿帮忙渡过难关。”  
这他妈就是“我不相信你”的意思。  
“很抱歉冒犯你，”而William看不见他脸上的表情似的用更温和的脸色和声音应对他，“或许是我太多疑了，但我不打算假装你从来没为自己好好争取过，孩子。”  
Bruce对此也只能嗯一声，他放弃争论这个了，不过他发现把鸭肉在果酱里滚一圈再和着无花果一起吃确实口味还挺不错。  
“你最近一直都还在这边住吗？”William换了个他还算乐意回答的问题。  
“最近没有，”他迟钝的脑子让他忘了必要的打马虎眼，“办案子有时候需要熬夜干活，我在警局附近找了个地方……暂住。”  
“我想应该不是酒店？”William边切牛排边问，而Bruce低着头也能看见淡粉色的肉是怎么被刀叉上的酱汁染成棕色的。  
“一个朋友的公寓，”Bruce这才想起来和老头交谈含糊其辞是必不可少的把戏，“我睡他的沙发，有时候也睡办公室。”

Bruce甚至没把自己擦干就裹上了毯子放倒沙发躺下，他感觉自己在掏沙发下面的枕头时就已经睡着了，后面都是他的脊椎操纵他的手依靠着某种本能帮他把枕头拽出来塞在脑袋下面。疲惫至少让他安稳地睡了一个小时，但天越来越亮之后他开始做梦，梦见Brandon的那个金发妹妹变成了呕吐的霸王龙，人头恐龙身子那种，而Brandon不知道为什么成了长在棕榈树上的一颗白色椰子，在霸王龙Sissy的正上方悬着，一边晃一边看着他自己的妹妹往外吐类似消化过的鱼虾泥（带骨头的）的玩意儿。至于他出现在哪儿，根据那种天旋地转的感觉来判断，最靠谱的猜测是他是Sissy Sullivan吐出来的半条带骨头的鱼。  
他一抬头就能看见Brandon，再动动眼珠就能看见霸王龙的大嘴，并且全身都黏糊糊的，胃里也犯恶心。  
他觉得自己可能是汉堡吃多了，那片奶酪压根没消化，所以胃里才有什么滑腻的东西一直往外涌。Bruce知道吐在Brandon沙发上会是什么后果，于是他挣扎着鱼鳍跳动几下在呕吐物里转个身，侧躺着看向椰子和血盆大口以外的东西，试图缓解不适感。  
而Davie似乎也是这么想的，在Bruce侧身用一只鱼眼对着Davie看之后他的弟弟也转过头，用黑黢黢的脸回应他非刻意的注视。Sissy Sullivan吃下了一个沾满煤灰的小孩儿，这是只剩半个身子的Bruce第一时间想到的，等意识到那是Davie出现在这儿后事情变得奇怪了起来。Bruce先是想不明白为什么他作为一条鱼有个人类弟弟，然后又开始奇怪为什么Davie没变成鱼——这听着好像是一回事，但是对于做梦的Bruce来说那他妈可是彻头彻尾的不一样。  
没等他解决这两个问题Davie就眨着眼睛沉进了肉粉色的呕吐物里。  
“嘿，”他记得自己这么开合着嘴唇喊，用短得要命的鱼鳍在肉泥里捞Davie下陷的手，“嘿，别跑，嘿，我抓住你了！”  
这是真的，他确实抓住了Davie的手臂，用他突然变成手的鱼鳍。Bruce甚至还把Davie拽了上来，“别哭了，”他说，虽然Davie脸上只有干得粉末一样的煤灰，“嘿，我抓住你了。”  
Davie还在对着他眨眼，像之前每一次一样安静，但他没有那么快泄气，一边继续重复着“我抓住你了”一边甩着只剩骨头的尾巴用力把Davie朝着呕吐物没那么深的地方脱。  
“抓紧了，”他下嘴唇一上一下动着，像儿童动画片里滑稽的真鱼照片做成的角色，说道，“我马上就把你挖——”  
然后霸王龙Sissy Sullivan吐累了，嚎叫了一声倒在地上把他们都压成了泥。  
椰子Brandon也终于被摇晃下来，噗地一声掉在他旁边——大概是他旁边，Bruce眼前一片黑，纯粹靠声音传来的方向判断的。  
再然后就是那种扎人的感觉了，直到Bruce回忆完了这几个小时里脑子闪过的所有东西它还他妈赖在他脖子上，无论他怎么拉扯那条毯子都没用。积累的暴躁和不耐烦逼着他脑子一点点清醒，他他妈不是条鱼，Davie也不可能在这儿，Sullivan兄妹更不可能一个是恐龙一个是颗椰子，那么这说明一点，他刚才在做梦，而现在他醒了。  
他几乎没费什么力气就睁开了眼睛，大概是因为总共他睡了可能也就两个小时，还在随便有点什么不对劲的感觉就能爬起来的阶段。外面的天几乎完全亮了，Brandon房间里没有电子钟，他只能摸来在沙发下面充电的手机去看时间。差不多快六点半，如果是他办案子的时候这基本上就是他的起床时间。  
还说不好究竟是被折腾醒的还是自己主动醒的，是吧？  
他放下手机挪动屁股想重新躺好，但这一次货真价实感受到了有什么长了毛的东西蹭过他的手臂。Bruce有那么一瞬间想到了可能是自己毯子下面被塞了个真的椰子，然后又进一步把椰子替换成一颗死人脑袋，因为椰子不可能是热的。  
不过他抬头往自己脚边看的时候他立刻意识到那再怎么样也该是一具完整的尸体，因为Brandon的小腿就露在毯子外面。别问他怎么认得出那是Brandon的小腿的，他们俩不穿衣服站在对方面前的次数可太多了。  
于是Bruce掀开毯子一角往里面瞥，对于发现一颗头发乱糟糟的活人脑袋靠着他这件事不再觉得有任何瘆人的。  
虽然他不知道Brandon怎么做到睡着睡着从卧室跑到这儿来的。  
Bruce思考了几种可能性，然后又瞥了那颗脑袋一眼，松开毯子原样盖好，又躺了回去。

外面好像突然开始下小雨了，摩托车开过去轧在湿漉漉的沥青路上发出响亮的引擎声，然后是水溅得到处都是的哗啦声。  
“你要吃苹果派吗，这儿还有一个。”  
Bruce说，摸索着纸袋制造出病房里唯一不会被窗外声响所掩盖的动静，掏出那个温热的纸盒朝着Brandon递过去。  
Brandon听到他的话先是愣了一下，然后放下手里所剩无几的汉堡，收回看天上乌云的视线，垂下眼睛去看Bruce手里的苹果派，嗯了一声后伸手拿了过来。


	34. Chapter 34

Brandon睡醒的时候窗外的光已经刺得他眼皮发烫，尽管他能感觉到并没有人拉开窗帘，那只是从百叶窗里透过来的一缕光线而已。  
他侧过身睁开眼睛，紧接着意识到眼皮上那种刺痛感并非来自强光照射。更像是过敏了，他眨动着眼皮发觉右边的格外沉重，在躲进阴影里之后还那么痒。搞点抗过敏药吃，Brandon又翻了个身用脊背和屁股体会来自其他地方的不对劲，今天下班记得去药店。  
他又滚了几圈之后才恍惚着、像从温水里爬出来一样意识到这不是卧室。这好像还伴随着一阵失重感侵袭他的上半身，拽着试图起身的他摔回去。不过因为这种好像没站稳搞出来的感觉让他彻底醒了过来，Brandon用手撑着身下的垫子，手指蹭过那些网格状的缝线制造的凹陷后意识到这是他新买的沙发，而他面对的是客厅的窗户，窗帘依旧垂着的。  
Brandon向后挪动身子坐好，向上提了提因为这个动作滑下去的平角裤，在问话之前就凭借鼻子闻出来有人在厨房煎培根。Bruce，他没头没尾地在心里默念一遍这个名字，继续撑着软和的沙发垫挺直上半身，掀开被子起床。他嘴里很干，踩在地板上有种地在凹陷的错觉。离厨房越近他越能分辨出培根的香气里还有什么别的味道：从面包机里弹出来的有点焦糊的吐司，以及炒鸡蛋。  
Bruce正面对路子翻炒平底锅里的东西，Brandon瞥了一眼台面上的面包机证实自己的判断，从架子上抽出一只杯子打开水龙头接水，听到水即将灌满杯子的声音时把它拿起来送到嘴边一口气喝下去。他甚至忘了关水龙头，不过这也方便了他洗杯子以及Bruce凑过来洗锅，虽然他突然出现在厨房里这件事显然吓了Bruce一跳。  
“操，”警探一手端着油腻的空平底锅一手握着铲子向后退了一步，短暂地瞪圆眼睛后又拧起眉毛，“你什么时候起来的。”  
“刚刚，”Brandon向后退一步给Bruce让出位置，攥着空杯子说道，“需要帮忙吗？”  
Bruce把锅放进水槽，等锅里盛满水后替他关上了水龙头。“把吐司拿出来，”Bruce没有回绝他，自顾自往锅里挤了足够多的洗洁精之后在T恤上蹭了蹭湿漉漉的手去拿盘子，“还有橙汁。”  
Bruce把炒蛋和培根都盛了出来放在了一个大号盘子里，Brandon不知道警探是一开始就做了两人份的还是警探本来打算把它们一个人都吃了，看到他来才临时分成两份，总之他今天的早餐有着落了，而且看上去不错。他拿出那两片还烫手的吐司，学着Bruce的样子把它们摞在干净的盘子里，然后跟着Bruce走出去把它们放在餐桌上。等他拿着橙汁盒子还有杯子又走回来的时候Bruce已经把干净的空盘子放在了他的椅子前，并且在对面坐下。  
“谢谢。”他把杯子放下，边替Bruce倒橙汁边说。  
拿着刀叉手朝着盘子伸的Bruce显然没听明白：“嗯哼？”  
“昨天的事情，”Brandon只好尽量让自己听上去不那么尴尬，并且补充道，“谢谢你的咖啡和汉堡。”  
“哦，”Bruce垂下眉毛，放低手开始切炒蛋，“没什么。”  
“而且那个沙发，”Brandon在坐下后继续找话聊，“睡着还挺舒服的。”  
Bruce变成了木偶动画里的角色，动作之间没有衔接一样，上一秒手刚刚落下，下一秒培根和炒蛋已经在盘子里了，“是吗，”就连声音都听上去很怪，“那就好。”  
他总觉得Bruce好像话没说完，像是动画播到二十分钟左右后广告插播进来，而等他熬完那些无聊的文具宣传后看到的只有下集预告。“我打扰你了吗，”于是他暂时不去思考尴尬与否的问题，变回了十岁的自己执着地握着遥控器不打算换台，“还是抢了你的位置。”  
木偶Bruce先生把一大块泛着油光的淡黄色炒蛋塞进嘴里，保持低头的姿势咀嚼了一会儿才把头抬起来看他。“没有，”不过Bruce只看了他一眼就扭头去拿杯子喝橙汁，脸色也恢复了正常，“沙发够宽敞。”  
他嗯了一声，开始和Bruce一样专心吃东西，不约而同地与警探一起沉默起来，直到他意识到他们还没拉开窗帘。虽然不是很暗，但Brandon还是伸手抓住了那根绳子向下拉，让足够的光线照射进来，把早餐变得更像早餐。  
好吧，或许是早午餐更贴切。  
“是你的……出问题了…？”  
然而他拉起百叶窗的声音扰乱了Bruce的话。“嗯？”他这么问道示意Bruce重新说一遍，并且立刻停下了手上的动作：“怎么了？”  
“你的床，”Bruce重复道，在重要的地方停顿一下，“是不是出问题了？”  
“嗯哼？”这回轮到他听不懂Bruce在说什么了。  
Bruce看到他这样反应表情更古怪了，那放慢咀嚼速度但因为嚼东西还有点歪的下半张脸和胡须上挂着的炒蛋碎屑甚至带着一种喜剧演员在表演的感觉。  
Bruce的脸一用力就会有点歪，而现在这一幕大概是两个笨贼坐在早餐店里发现抢来的箱子里装满了卫生纸——或许某一天它会变成抢手货，某一天，但现在绝对不是。  
“水洒在床上，床垫塌了，或者……虽然我觉得这不大可能，就是你的卧室闹床虫了？”Bruce耐心地等他的幻想画上一个句号后才继续抛出对于自己话的解释：“你昨天是在卧室睡觉的，老兄，但是没一会儿就跑到了沙发——沙发上。”  
Bruce今天的话总让他觉得还没说完就停了，不过这一次他不打算拿着遥控器试图回放它。“我的床没问题，”因为更多地，他有点惊讶于Bruce的话的内容，于是问道，“我不是一直睡在沙发上？”  
Bruce的脸因为阳光变得明亮，只有垂下的头发制造出了两片颜色很浅的阴影。  
“你昨天洗完澡就进卧室了。”  
警探眨了眨眼睛适应光线后说道，蓝色的眼珠变得颜色更浅，几乎是透明的。  
“然后你又跑到客厅来了，我想你的床不舒服还是……临时有麻烦，之类的”  
Bruce又犹豫了一下，这给了Brandon时间察觉其实Bruce的睫毛下面也有一片跳动的阴影。  
“嘿，”而Bruce继续问着他凌晨发生的怪事情，“你还好？”  
“我挺好的，”他回神，看着那对玻璃似的眼珠答道，“我的床也挺好的。”  
他起床的时候似乎默认了自己是因为和Bruce做爱后太累直接睡在了沙发上，这大概造成了他们之间讨论这件事的障碍，但要说他为什么会中途换地方睡，说实在的，他也得花点功夫才能回想起来具体原由。  
毕竟他直到刚才脑子才恢复正常状态，而在此之前那沙发实在是太舒服了，让人躺上去就睡得很沉。

Brandon坐在自己位置上的时候对着一片黑的显示器愣了几秒，等到Steven打了个喷嚏才回神发现自己忘了开电脑。  
他今天应该没什么要紧的工作，也躲过了上午的会议，而且只要他去说自己晚上还得去急诊室一趟，David一定会让他按时下班。所以耽误这一会儿没什么大不了的，他想，然后慢吞吞地启动电脑输入密码登录账户，照常先打开邮箱查看有没有重要的邮件。  
“你还好吗，伙计？”  
这话让他晃神，要不是Steven轻飘飘的声音听上去懒得像滩融化的奶酪他还以为自己在餐桌旁边坐着，面前摆着一盘还没吃完的培根炒蛋。  
“嗯？”他拿起咖啡杯喝了一口，点开其中一封为他们提供报价的邮件下载附件，心不在焉地应道：“你指什么？”  
Steven没坐在急诊室里看他怎么盯了Sissy一晚上，他没必要和这人讨论自己的真实状态。  
“你请了半天假，老板说你有急事？”  
“一点意外，”Brandon点开文件快速滑动鼠标浏览里面的价格和规格，说道，“已经处理好了。”  
“那就好，哥们儿，”Steven又打了个哈欠，但同样敲打着键盘发出噼啪声，“祝你好运。”  
他们好像在讨论如何疏通浴缸的下水口一样，至少Steven大概真的是在想类似的“意外”，至于Brandon，他花了两秒钟琢磨Sissy要是听见她被比喻成下水道里的一团脏头发会有什么反应，然后又继续盯着显示器把邮件转发给David，并且加上了两句文件内容的总结。  
他本来早上就该把这事做完的，而几个小时后他一下班就得坐地铁去急救室待着。  
这次还没人能帮他买咖啡和吃的，他得提前准备好，然后在不知道会不会醒过来的Sissy旁边坐到天黑再啃几口冷了的三明治或者卷饼。他也许可以打个电话给Sissy试探一下她是否已经醒了，但只要电话接通他很难预估Sissy会拽着他聊多久，这会把他的工作进度拖得更靠后。  
回完第三封邮件后他正式打消了打电话过去的念头，并且准备去给自己续一杯咖啡缓解见不到头的精神不振。困意一直还缠着他，只要他稍微把注意力从键盘或者屏幕上移开他就会注意力涣散，忍不住去想David是不是之前说了要见他以及晚上该叫什么外卖。然而事实上，David和他的私人会议周末之前就开过了，而今天晚上他得吃便利店的速食品，显而易见。  
这一杯咖啡他不打算给自己加那么多糖，当然不是因为David那套成年人也容易龋齿发作的言论，他只是眼下决定短暂迷信更苦的咖啡提神效果会更好，虽然一点道理都没有，甚至还没David的说辞有道理。  
甜的让他打瞌睡，他坚信这一点，还有就是那个沙发也太舒服了。  
“Brandon？”有人在他身后叫他。  
他放下已经满了的咖啡杯，转过头去看David——只会是David，这个声音他太耳熟了。  
“下午好。”他看着自己的老板说道。  
“下午好，事情办得怎么样了？”  
现在是提不能加班的好时机，于是他答道：“她在住院，目前情况不错，不过可能还没醒，我晚上得去看看。”  
看得出来David对他的说法有些不满：“可能？你应该好好确认一下。”  
他犹豫过该不该对David撒个谎敷衍过去，把Sissy暴露在David的关注下绝对不是一件好事，他也不怀疑如果David真的去病房看望Sissy，等不到出院这两个人就能在病床上做爱。  
可他还是说了，或许是为了更轻易地请假。  
“等会儿我打个电话，”他干脆把刚才作废的选择搬出来堵David的嘴，“不过急诊室那边没消息，估计情况不差。”  
David歪了歪脑袋，然后耸肩说道：“看好她，Brandon，这大概已经不是第一次了？”  
他的老板站得离他太近了，他甚至闻到了David身上的烟味儿。  
看来David刚从哪个禁烟管得不严的角落钻出来，“我会的，”他开始抛出能快速结束闲聊的话，“下班我就去看她。”  
“别加班，尽早去，说定了？老天，我都想象不到要是我儿子住院了我又加班不陪他他会闹出什么乱子……回头见。”  
“回头见。”  
他对David点点头，转过身端起咖啡杯又差点撞上走进来的Steven。  
“上帝，这破地方真是太小了。”Steven高高举起自己半满的马克杯躲避Brandon，抱怨了一句。  
Steven废话不少，不过他倒是无比同意这句。

Sissy中午之前就醒过来了，但可能是状态并不好，下午四点之前就又睡着了。她看上去很疲劳，但不再需要待在急救室的病房里，今晚就可以被送到附近其他医院去。  
这都是护士告诉Brandon，而他对这个流程也并不陌生，Sissy的护士基本上已经替她弄好了所有手续，签字过后她就可以离开。Brandon就在等待这个签名的期间收拾好了Sissy的随身物品和检查报告，并且坐在熟睡的Sissy旁边读了那份报告。他并不能看懂上面的每一项结果，但最后总结性的那段话很直白地告诉他Sissy的胃病似乎已经变成了某种慢性病，他猜恐怕Sissy这次要在医院住得比上次久。  
他不知道最近又发生了什么，Sissy复查几次后医生并没有要求她住院观察，他能想到的可能是Sissy并没有按照医嘱吃药还放纵自己一次性喝了太多酒，而两周之前她看上去还像是完全摆脱了让她生病的烦恼一样。但那是她的生活，一个声音钻进他脑子，在他重新从第一页开始翻报告的时候，Sissy讨厌被人管头管脚，在谈恋爱这件事上。  
但她又喜欢把苦恼丢给别人，还要在你烦躁得不行的时候跑来说自己多么重要。Brandon的脑子里又浮现出一句抱怨，不合时宜又好像不是那么没道理，尽管他知道他该做的是集中注意力等护士来。之前说的是大概得等半个小时，他抬手看一眼表，然后去看病床上的Sissy，毫不意外她还没醒——这屋子温度高得让人犯困。  
他想站起来走走了，这屋子里太暖和，他的西装裹得他一直在出汗，也让他昏昏欲睡，不过就在他拉开门准备走出去的时候那个个子不高但步伐飞快的女护士直接顺着他打开的门走进来，把签好字的转院文件递给了他。“抱歉，”然后这个脸蛋发红还有些出汗的护士说道，“我们刚刚接了个心脏病人，花了点时间……好了，拿着这个你们就可以出院然后去……这家医院办长期住院了。”  
“谢谢。”Brandon低头看向那个不仅潦草墨还有点洇了的签字，对她说道。  
叫醒Sissy倒也不难，护士比他更擅长处理这个，不过没一会儿她就又急匆匆走了。刚睡醒的Sissy走路慢吞吞的，而他把Sissy那件有些皱的大衣替她穿好，带她走出急诊室弄妥了最后的手续，再叫了辆出租车花十分钟到Sissy未来一段时间的新住处。在他办住院的时候Sissy就坐在大厅的联排椅子上低头摆弄手机，每一次Brandon回头看她都忙着打字，似乎并不在意接下来还有什么样的流程等着自己。她的脸色看着糟糕透了，尽管脸上没有Bruce会有的那种浅棕红色的黑眼圈和白色嘴唇，但她看上去就是好几天没睡并且处于贫血的状态里。  
直到把Sissy再次安顿在病床上她都没能变回平时精力过于充沛的样子，“谢谢，”她简单地说，手里还捏着手机，“几点了，Brandon？”  
Brandon把她的衣服收拾好：“大概十点。”  
“你得回去了，”她说，“你很忙对吧？”  
一般来说，Sissy生病时根本不会顾虑到这个，而且还会想方设法让他在这儿多待会，但Sissy帮他找好了离开的借口，他并不真的想拒绝。  
“我明天再来看你，”于是他答道，“听护士的按时睡觉。”  
Sissy的反应是晃了晃乱七八糟的头发，捧着手机对他笑了笑：“当然，笨蛋脸。”  
他赶上了一班即将开出站台的地铁找了个车厢末尾的地方坐下。车厢的另一头坐着几个像是大学生的人在讨论一部最近上映的侦探电影，热闹的讨论并不能阻止他想打哈欠的念头，显然医院的暖风对他的助眠效果更好。明天早上该吃什么？他靠着车窗感受着铁轨带来的震动思考能让他脑子放松的问题，不过一直到下车也没想好。  
或许炒蛋，他淋着冷但势头不大的雨往公寓走，送Sissy去医院之前这场雨就开始了，只是那时候比现在还小，几乎没法儿让人感觉不到。他没带伞，天气预报告诉他今天一整天都是多云而已。  
他在公寓安装的挡雨棚下面站了会儿，想等身上边得干燥点后再进去，而在他看着几个人陆陆续续撑着伞停在大门前收好伞走进去后Bruce也撑着伞走了过来。  
不过Bruce并没有注意到他，一手提着便利店的塑料袋一手试着把伞收起来，看上去正苦恼于如何在拎着东西的情况下不因为这个动作把雨水弄得到处都是。  
“嘿。”他干脆对着Bruce打招呼。  
Bruce立刻朝他的方向看过来，倒是并不惊讶他变成这副样子。“你忘了带伞？”警探干脆把没成功收起来的伞再举起来，并且往他的方向走：“情况怎么样？”  
他终于能从挡雨棚下面走出来了，而且不会再被淋湿。“顺利。”他言简意赅地回答问题，低头看了眼塑料袋里的烟和瓶装牛奶，然后和Bruce一起迈步往大门走。  
Bruce看他一眼，转过头吸着鼻子说道：“那还不错。”  
这段60尺的路其实没什么打伞的必要，但Brandon还是高兴于自己能有把伞挡雨，而这半分钟不到的时间里他也确定好了明天早上吃什么。  
炒蛋，还有他开了封的切片火腿，再照旧两片烤吐司和橙汁或者牛奶。


	35. Chapter 35

他总感觉好像有什么东西在勒着他的肚子，温热的，并且非常用力，像是成心要他睡不着觉一样。  
毫无疑问这是他因为缺觉又十分困倦产生的错觉，没人拿手臂环着他硬要和他挤同一张床还往他身上贴，更没人和他说外面太冷了。是被子卷在了他身上又有一角被他压着才制造了被勒紧的感觉，Brandon低头拽了两下被子把自己解脱出来，然后继续侧躺着对着边缘发亮的百叶窗发呆。“外面很冷，”Sissy的声音随着百叶窗轻微的晃动又钻进他耳朵，“Brandon，我很冷。”  
这好像不是Sissy原本说过的话，不过他的脑子已经进入了再继续思考就会直接让他开始睁着眼睛做梦的阶段，他做不到仔细回想一件很早之前的事情。那种勒着他肚子的感觉还隐约存在，Brandon把搭在被子上的手滑向那个地方，反复摸了几次确定那里没什么东西还赖着不肯走。那么赖着不肯走的就是他不正常的幻觉了，他枕着已经麻木的手臂眨了眨发疼的眼睛还在固执地盯着窗户看，体验再眨一次眼可能眼球就会因为胀得太大一先一后直接滚出眼眶的错觉。  
他已经在做梦了，Brandon又眨了眨眼睛想到，不然为什么他的眼睛还在眼眶里呢。  
Sissy的手拍了拍他的肚子，然后她小声说道：“今天真的很冷，对吧？”  
现在他确定这的确是梦了，而他应该快点把手从脑袋下面拿出来以防几个小时之后睡醒时手腕麻得动不了，可他还是无法劝自己的眼睛快点闭上。今天很冷，他做着梦的脑子带他回忆街上的风和没干透的水坑，急救室到他的公寓开车也要十几分钟，而他和Bruce晚上出门只是为了喝酒。Bruce阻止了他走回去的天真想法替他们叫了出租车，这可能是从急救室出来后唯一的好事，因为上车之前他被冻得整张脸发麻，而下车后他一脚踩在了路边的水坑里。  
天气真冷，而他的脏皮鞋他还没来得及擦。  
Bruce在路上似乎和他说了什么，关于Sissy的手机还有通话记录，他不确定自己是否对那时的Bruce发了脾气，从他们进门后的状态来看大概没有，应该是他在脑子里想象了一下那个场面，但实际上一直把嘴闭得很紧，只在Bruce说完每句话后哼一声表示自己听见了。Sissy一直在和一个叫Mark的人通电话，断断续续打了十几通，“刚开始那个Mark还会接，”警探这么说道，“后来每一通的时间都很固定，大概是转了语音信箱。”老实讲他并不知道Bruce的本事这么对得起警察这个职业，只拿着Sissy的手机在急诊室走廊上坐了一会儿就能窥探到这么多东西，而Mark这个名字就让他一点也不想再听下去了。Sissy的男朋友，或者前男友，或者随便什么，他一点都不想知道Sissy和这人又干了什么——无论什么，一个月之前Sissy就已经自己选过了，那就和他没关系。只是他不能大声叫Bruce闭嘴，也不能当着司机的后脑勺去亲Bruce，更何况第二种想法听上去那么让人头皮发麻，于是他就那么坐着，眼睛盯着车窗上的雨，等着Bruce自己因为得不到回应闭嘴。  
所以Sissy现在又和她的亲亲Mark凑到一起过日子去了？  
她可能对被别人甩这件事有什么不正常的迷恋，Brandon极度缺乏睡眠的脑子开始搅动着回忆和他的想法制造出奇妙产物，鼓着黑色的糊味泡泡，溢出脑子破掉的时候还发出轻微但恼人的噪音。她趁早嫁给Mark，在恼人声音变大后他萌生了更奇妙的称不上友善的态度，然后别来找他厚着脸皮说自己没地方去了。  
一阵警笛声从窗外响亮地传来刺破了那些往外溢的速度越来越快的泥巴泡，不过这辆消防车很快又从他窗前的街驶离，声音没几秒钟就消失得听不到了，而这时候他才分辨出来那些泥巴泡泡的爆裂声不是来自他的脑子而是来自客厅。  
Bruce在打鼾，他从浴室里出来后听得更清楚。平时Bruce没这个习惯，或者有但他睡得一样不错听不到，总之这个轻微的鼾声在他看来有些反常。警探和他一样累所以才会这样，他思考着这种可能性又往客厅走了几步，眼睛看着沙发上裹在毯子里冒泡的白色软泥巴，过了好一会儿才意识到Bruce侧躺着把后腰和屁股上方的一块皮肤露在了毯子外面。那一瞬间他有种从梦里回到真实世界的失重感，整个人踩空了一阶楼梯一样，然后沉得抬不起来的头变得正常，他也马上感受到了气温有多低。  
这让他有点头疼，Brandon觉得自己还是坐下才好，并且顺从这个想法朝沙发走去，尽可能轻手轻脚地坐在Bruce空出来的那一侧。这沙发比他的床还软，而且很有弹性。  
Bruce完全没感知到他的存在，依旧打着有节奏的鼾，侧身躺在毯子中间，嘴半张着像是随时会淌口水的一只没长大的猪。这个比喻让Brandon想笑，但眩晕感又很快往他脑袋里灌了水，驱使他低下头赶快找个地方躺下给脖子一个解脱。  
对不起，他想，关于出租车上发生的事情。  
还有Sissy——他继续着复杂的思考向前挪了挪屁股，缓缓压低身子躺下——不该那么说她，她还没差到该这么过她的生活，就算她总把事情搞得一团糟。  
对不起，Sissy，他又打好了另一份道歉用的腹稿，别和Mark这种烂人结婚，不过我确实也不能把沙发借给你睡觉。  
毕竟，他拽过一点Bruce没压着的毯子盖在身上，脚不可避免地往毯子里面伸了伸，这沙发现在不是我的。

Brandon刚刚坐下就看见Bruce推门走了进来。  
他抬高一只手朝Bruce示意自己的方向，然后结果服务生递过来的两份菜单放在双人餐桌上等Bruce过来。Bruce也很快就发现了他，捏了下鼻尖后直接走向他选好的桌子。  
“中午好，”他主动打招呼，“吃点什么？”  
“什么都行。”Bruce把大衣往上掀了一下好让自己坐得舒服点，环视了餐馆的摆设一圈后低头去拿菜单，说道：“他们有没有什么……今日特惠之类的。”  
Brandon把插在旁边的薄薄的塑封菜单抽出来递给他。  
“谢了，”Bruce吸吸鼻子开始读菜单，然后盯着上面的条目放低声音补充道：“我还没吃过这家……离警察局太远了。”  
Brandon不置可否，他对这家餐馆也没什么印象，也不知道Bruce为什么突然叫他来一块吃午餐，不过鉴于他下午没什么要紧的事情，稍微多走两条街来吃顿饭也没什么。“我没试过黎巴嫩菜，”Bruce继续自顾自地说，手指在卷边的塑封上敲了一下，“第一个这个羊肉饭看着不错。”  
于是他们干脆点了一模一样的东西，在等待上菜的时候Brandon考虑过要不要问Bruce为什么约自己出来，但Bruce似乎有点忙，一直在盯着手机看，没给他插话的时机。而且服务生给他们倒的柠檬水味道还不错，能缓解他上午开完会又走了十多分钟后的口渴。  
大概没什么要紧事，他看着Bruce的表情想，或许就是公寓里又有什么东西坏了，也可能是想要回给他的周末用车的权利……还能有什么事情？  
他本来都想在脑子里说“也就这两件事”了，但那口冰凉的水被他咽下去的时候他意识到还有一种可能是Bruce打算和他商量从他公寓里搬出去的事情。  
说不定就这么回事，这个想法产生后他越发觉得自己猜得很合理，不过很快又想到了一个能够扳倒这个逐渐变得可信的念头的状况：Bruce就快回去上班了，搬出去回郊区住并不是个好选择。  
那么一半一半的可能性，一半可能Bruce要和他讨论搬走后那些宜家家具的归属，另一半可能Bruce只是想要这周末用自己的车。  
“你看什么呢？”  
Bruce的声音伴随手机放在桌子上的摩擦声叫他意识到自己已经保持拿着杯子的姿势有一会儿了。  
“没什么，”他放下水杯把被冻得冰凉的手收回来也去摸手机，“在想上午的事情。”  
Bruce快速挑了下左半边的眉毛，没察觉他的不对劲一样抽出一根吸管拆掉包装塞进杯子，“你最近好像挺忙，”然后警探说道，皱眉看了眼水杯里过于厚的柠檬片后搅了搅那杯水喝一口，“希望这家餐馆够好吃吧……水够他妈凉的。”  
所以Bruce不打算放下手机就和他说这顿饭的目的，他瞥过手机桌面上的时间，屏幕朝下把手机扣在桌子上，两只手握在一起用自己正常温度的左手背让还很冷的手心暖和起来。“是有点，”他顺着Bruce的话题继续说些铺垫用的闲话，“不过这里面暖风够足。”  
他似乎是提醒了Bruce，警探几乎是听到这话就开始扯自己的大衣领子。“外面已经在升温了，美国人就不能把空调开小点然后少放点冰在水里？”  
“听着有点强人所难。”Brandon攥着自己的手说道，他猜自己大概没忍住被Bruce上扬的苏格兰口音引发的笑声，尽管它很快就消失了，对于这屋子里的美国人来说应该无伤大雅。  
Bruce也跟着笑了，伴随着搅动吸管而产生的冰块碰撞声。“操，”警探喝够了（或者说假装喝水笑够了，他看到了Bruce并没有真的嘬水喝）后骂了句，靠在椅背上动动肩膀放松自己说道，“我差点忘了你是个爱尔兰人。”  
他心情好了点，也不那么口渴了，而刚好服务生会看他们脸色一样端着两盘羊肉饭走了过来。“羊肉饭加脆皮塔饼，”他简单介绍一下了他们点的东西，把两个盘子摆好后又问，“需要什么调味料吗？”  
Bruce对着那盘和着羊肉块和烤软的茄子的米饭沉默了一会儿，然后吸了吸鼻子回答服务生：“不用了，谢谢。”  
Brandon猜自己也不需要额外的调料，光是坐在这盘菜面前他都觉得今天下午自己身上男士香水的味道会变成某种中东香料的气味。  
“哦对了，”接着Bruce终于想到了什么一样，在淡棕色皮肤的服务生离开前从大衣口袋里摸出一张卡片，“这个还没过期吧？”  
服务生停住脚步，弯腰接过他手里的卡看了一眼，“没有，”然后Bruce得到了一个好答复，“它还能用，先生，你想让我把它用在你的这一单上吗？”  
“当然，”Bruce耸肩，“再好不过。”  
Brandon就捏着勺子听完了他们的交谈，而Bruce转过头后一边拿起餐具一边给他解释了那是什么。  
“一张打折卡……心理医生送给我的，”Bruce说道，“她说自己用不上，又快过期了。”  
“你的心理医生？”Brandon问，终于把勺子插进了那盘像是炖熟的饭里，舀了一口送到口中。  
“嗯哼，”Bruce用鼻音回答他，挑了块羊肉塞进嘴里，“她好像有朋友，或者家人住在贝鲁特。”  
“所以是为了这个，一张快过期的优惠券？”  
Brandon咀嚼着烤茄子看向一样在品尝这盘饭的Bruce。  
Bruce拧起眉毛：“她说我非得试试不可，但那他妈又是个消费四十五美金才有效的优惠券，我吃不了那么多东西。”  
“嗯哼。”这次换Brandon用鼻子回答问题。  
“你说不介意吃黎巴嫩菜，”Bruce歪了歪脑袋，停下挑羊肉的手看着他，“不喜欢这个味道？”  
他也抬头去看Bruce，眨眨眼睛咽下那口茄子。  
“不，还不错。”  
这倒不是撒谎，他的确觉得烤茄子加炖羊肉没他想得那么糟糕，甚至算得上美味。  
但是专心吃饭什么都不聊很容易放大眼前这盘菜的缺点，比如当他们都快吃完盘子里三分之一的米饭并且什么都没聊时，Brandon开始意识到这份羊肉的调味过重而茄子几乎除了外皮被烤焦的微苦味以外什么味道都没有。再吃下去他就能挑出米饭的毛病了，比如水放得太——不，就停在这儿。  
“味道比我想得好，”他开始挑起话题，尽管眼睛还盯着勺子划过酱汁留下的痕迹，“你的心理医生品味不错。”  
Bruce也耸了耸肩答道：“确实比想象得好点儿。”  
Brandon思考了一下是否该询问关于Bruce和心理医生在咨询室里的轶事，同时不可避免地思考Bruce会不会因此而发脾气，但Bruce先一步解决了这个问题。“她还推荐了一种饮料……总是喜欢聊关于吃喝的事情，不过这个饮料不在打折的类目里，”警探吃东西的速度变快了点儿，但嚼着东西说话的声音还很清楚，“或者下一次可以试试，你想再来的话。”  
Brandon把一片茄子盖在米饭上让它浸泡在羊肉汤汁里：“他们有送餐服务吗？”  
Bruce听到这话抬头看了眼橱窗上贴的宣传单：“嗯哼，有。”  
“那不错。”Brandon答道。  
“那她还——”“你妹妹怎么样——”  
显然，他们都认为关于下一次外卖叫什么和送餐服务的话题已经结束了，Bruce意识到自己和他产生了关于下一个话题聊什么的冲突后立刻闭紧了嘴（嘴唇绷紧的程度很夸张，Brandon还以为他们要因为什么争执起来了），然后看着他一言不发。  
“Sissy快出院了，”Brandon沉默了两秒钟后决定先回答问题，“差不多还有一周。”  
Bruce拿着勺子碾了碾切成小方块的皮塔饼，把它们拌在肉汤里吃掉：“这应该是第二周了吧？”  
Brandon点点头示意Bruce记得没错。  
“所以，这一次是因为什么？”然后Bruce继续低头鼓捣皮塔饼，听上去并不是真的很在乎他自己问的问题：“喝成那样儿一般都有个理由……是吧。”  
警察的职业性质的敏感，他想，就算猜Bruce大概都有九成概率猜中。  
“大概是她的男朋友，”于是Brandon不打算替Sissy瞒着，“或者前男友，我不清楚。”  
Bruce又挑起眉毛，但并没有要求他继续说明白他为什么不清楚。从警探的表情来看大概Bruce已经又猜中了他无法给出明确答复的原因，那他乐得轻松，歪了歪脑袋默认一切。  
“或许你妹妹得学着如何摆脱人渣。”Bruce收起那个达成“宾果”后的表情，舀起米饭上的最后一块羊肉送到嘴边，同时这么说道。  
他抬眼去看咀嚼的Bruce，从不小心垂到额头前的头发到挂着胡须动个不停的嘴，握着被他捏得温热的叉子不置可否。  
“也许，”然后他说道，“不过这听上去别人也没什么插手的办法。”


	36. Chapter 36

Brandon在搬不知道第多少个箱子的时候接到了一通电话，是Bruce打来的。  
“你还在你妹妹那儿？”Bruce甚至都懒得和他打招呼，身处的环境似乎也很嘈杂。“对，帮她搬家，”于是Brandon把之前说过的话又重复一遍，同时把另一个没有被胶带密封好的纸箱推进后备箱深处，“有什么事情？”  
“你在车上有没有看见一张处方，应该在仪表盘上面。”  
“稍等。”Brandon扫了眼地上仅剩的两个纸箱，又抬头看了眼Sissy公寓的窗户，合上了后备箱快步走到前面拉开车门，钻进车子按照Bruce的话去看仪表盘上面堆积的小票和其他杂物。“如果你是指三月十八号那张，”然后他的确发现了一张被折了四折的处方，看上去还很新，“它确实在这儿。”  
“好极了，”Bruce在吵闹的环境里发出几乎微不可闻的嘀咕，“就把它放在那儿就行了，你把车开回来我去取。”  
“好。”Brandon说着把处方原样叠好（连折叠顺序都没变），退后一步走出来关上车门继续去给Sissy搬行李。  
Bruce没和他多聊什么，得到这个答复后说了句谢谢就挂断了电话，而Brandon收起手机把后备箱里的箱子挪动几下给最后两个箱子腾出地方后Sissy也没从楼上下来。他决定去车上坐一会儿，外面还没暖和到让他乐意一直站着等人的地步。尽管看得出来它是平价货，但Bruce的车空调系统相当不错，很快车厢里就暖和了起来，这让Brandon心情好到播放Bruce留在CD里的碟子打发时间——一般来说他并不能明白Bruce喜欢这些苏格兰摇滚乐队的什么。  
Sissy终于在第三首歌播完的时候敲了车窗并且在发现车门没锁后直接坐了进来。“谢谢你，”Sissy身上倒是很暖和，没有带进来任何冷空气降低温度，“我有把地址发给你吗？”  
“我记得，”Brandon说着拉下手刹，“布鲁克林那边的公寓？”  
Sissy松了松自己围巾把手套放在大腿上，声音听上去还算轻快：“没错。我想现在出发还能赶上她做的午餐。”  
所以你搬到别人家还要她管你一顿午餐，Brandon这么想着踩下了油门转动方向盘离开停车位。他还是先庆幸自己没因为Sissy的迟到吃罚单，Brandon脑子里蹦出这个念头后稍微加快了点车速加入马路上的车流，在希望那个计时器不会这个时候蹦出红色的警告的同时借着后视镜向车后面瞟了一眼。“Bruce又把车借给你了。”Sissy倒是找了个新话题，而且看上去一点不介意听那些不知名又有些古怪的音乐，“他真是个不错的朋友，”然后她说，“或许我该请他喝一杯。”  
“他很忙，”Brandon盯着前面的车，说道，“而且你不能喝酒。”  
“暂时不能。”Sissy向后仰，头靠着座椅闭上眼睛纠正Brandon。  
Brandon猜自己还是少说两句对他们两个都更好。别误会，他并非想迫不及待管教一个刚出院的病人，哪怕是因为同样原因住了两次院的病人，只是本能地，他相信自己还是少说几句更好。非要问为什么，那就是因为那个写着Mark名字和地址的箱子就装在后备箱里，他第一个搬进车里的箱子就是它，而除非运气够好用干净的那面对着自己，否则上面Sissy用马克笔写的简笔画似的大写字母们叫人根本没办法忽略。  
他也只是意识到有些事情怎么废话也都只能得到一样的效果，更不用说无论是他或者Sissy都根本没耐心把话从事情的起因开始聊。  
“你在想什么，Brandon？”  
上扬的语气吸引了他的注意力，而他必须得松开刹车穿过路口了。“嗯？”于是他简短地反问，右转进入一条不那么繁华的路，反应了一会儿后再答道：“没想什么。”  
“说谎，”Sissy同样简短地戳穿他，双手枕在脑后整个人惬意地一点点向下滑，“老天，他的车子座椅还有加热功能。”  
又一个红灯，Brandon稍微用了点力才保证车在灯变红之前在实线以内停下。  
“他的车制暖确实很不错。”  
Brandon不得不同意Sissy的评价，尤其是当他突然发觉自己屁股下面的坐垫也是热的时候。  
“对吧？”Sissy又扭动了两下，扯了扯被自己压住的大衣，翘起腿晃了晃左脚。“我真想在这上面睡一觉，”接着她又换了种方式赞美Bruce的车，并且真的歪过头半个身子靠着车窗，“如果你要买车，Brandon，记得让Bruce做你的顾问。”  
他想象了一下那个场景，他和Bruce围着一辆车反复拍打坐垫研究它是不是能发热，而Sissy坐在后面喝着免费咖啡或者茶，还穿着身上这件糟糕的豹纹大衣。绝对够好笑的场面，他毫不怀疑，卖车的中介甚至可能会当着他们的面笑出来，然后被Bruce拧着眉毛质疑“为什么他妈的要笑”。  
不过公平点说，要是换成他负责给这么一群人推销车，他可能也会冒着被扣薪水的风险笑出来。  
“你到底在想什么，Brandon？”Sissy适时地歪过头瞥他，再一次发问。  
“我看上去像是在想什么吗？”他放低声音问。  
“你他妈在笑，Brandon。”  
是这么回事吗？他不得不侧过头看了眼左后视镜来验证Sissy说得是不是真的，但这一次Sissy没有戏弄他，他确实在笑，而且有点明显。  
“我在想，”过了一会儿他把脑子里的东西半真半假地说出来，“Bruce挑选车时是怎么坐在驾驶席上感受坐垫发烫的。”  
“操，Brandon。”Sissy似乎很快就明白了好笑的点在哪儿，扭过头看着前面的路也噗嗤一声笑了出来：“你可真是个缺德鬼。”  
他拒绝了和Sissy朋友一起吃饭的邀请，直觉告诉他Sissy肯定没事先和朋友打招呼。她朋友的室友帮忙搬了很多箱子，他甚至不需要下车其余几个人就办妥了一切。“回头见，我会给你短信的。”Sissy和他告别时看上去比今天刚见面的状态要好了许多，大概她的朋友和Bruce笑话都在中间帮了不少忙。  
“回头见。”  
他也和她说再见，然后关上车窗在发烫的坐垫上坐稳，在循环播放到第一首歌的摇滚乐专辑中离开这条小路。  
真的挺热的，他停在红灯前时认真感受了一下，Bruce好像从来都没提过这辆车还有这种水平的附加功能。

“我要去一趟药店，然后可能去吃顿中餐。”  
Bruce这么说着拿起挂好的衣服穿在身上，并且在摸了一把口袋发现钥匙不在里面后转身去盘子里拿自己的那串钥匙。  
中餐，Brandon一边翻看着同事发给他的文件一边思索着这个词，并且从在脑子里无意义地反复拼写这个词到逐渐具象化几盘冒着热气的芝麻鸡，炒杂菜，和牛肉炒面。他意识到这是因为自己七点前就吃了早餐而从那之后他就一直坐在这儿加班，“介意帮我带份炒面回来吗，”他问，脸颊贴着自己的握在一起的手，眼睛依旧盯着屏幕上的报价单一行一行地挑着问题。  
“可以，”Bruce答应得相当干脆，“大份？”  
“嗯，”他放下右手去滚动鼠标滚轮，“谢谢。”  
Bruce似乎是偏了下脑袋示意不客气，然后打开一直反锁的门走了出去。Brandon在门被关上后就感觉到了来自胃的抗议，饥饿感制造的一些微小的咕噜声让他后悔没有跟着Bruce一起出门。那样能快点解决饿肚子的问题，他想，而且吃到的还是新鲜的冒着热气的炒面。  
就在他猜测Bruce是否已经走出公寓楼的时候一个电话打了进来，正好是他脑子里那个场景中的主角。“嘿，”Bruce还是直接跳过了互相客气那步，同时也毫不顾忌噪音在通话时可能造成的干扰那样用力吸了吸鼻子，“我知道你挺忙的，但是你能下来一趟吗？”  
他可以想象到Bruce做这个动作时的样子，有点滑稽，往往还一本正经皱着眉头，“什么事情，”他还是收回一部分注意力放在Bruce的问题上，停下滚动鼠标的手，“中餐馆关门了？”  
“不是，”Bruce似乎因为他的反问皱起了眉毛，因为一般警探皱眉的时候语调才会这么向上扬，“我在停车场，我在后备箱里找到个箱子，它不是我的。”  
Sissy把自己的东西落在车上了，这是他第一时间想到的可能性，毕竟昨天他没看着她和她的朋友把行李都拿下车而是一直坐在车里。“我马上过去，”于是他答道，也算是为自己找了个正当理由暂时摆脱因为同事工作失误带来的临时加班，“五分钟就到。”  
Bruce并没有抱怨自己要在气味糟糕的地下停车场里多等五分钟这件事，而他赶到的时候Bruce已经打开了后备箱倚着车等他。“够快的，”Bruce在看到他之后嘀咕了一声，收起手机又吸着鼻子指指后备箱里的东西说道，“我想这是你妹妹的？”  
一个小号纸箱，和Bruce的擦车用的几样东西堆在一起，大概被当成了车主的财产而被Sissy的朋友留在了车上。Brandon弯腰把它拽出来，低头端详了一会儿动手转了它半圈让有字的那一侧面向他们。  
大写的Mark，还有同样全大写的一串地址。  
“是她的东西，”Brandon按了下因为没被胶带密封敞开的箱子盖，“我等会儿给她打个电话叫她来拿。”  
“Mark？”警探对着那些简笔画字母扬了扬眉毛。  
“她男朋友……或者前男友。”  
Bruce一只手扶着后备箱被掀开的部分的边缘，和他一样低头观察那个箱子，问道：“她刚出院是不是？”  
“前几天回家的，”Brandon看他一眼如实回答，“昨天搬到她朋友那儿去了。”  
Bruce犯了警察的职业病一样伸手拨弄了一下箱子盖，瞥了一眼放在里面的马克杯和一串被彩色塑料绳穿起来的Sissy和那个男人的拍立得，然后合上箱子和Brandon一样用手掌压了一下总是翘起来的箱子盖，松开后备箱的边缘后退一步。“告诉她有东西被落下了，”警探耸了耸肩，“想什么时候来拿都行。”  
警探倒是出人意料的温和。他把箱子推回原处后也退出来，抬头去看Bruce：“我把它拿到楼上去？”  
Bruce抬手搔了搔眉毛，盯着那个箱子看了一会儿之后答道：“你要是还有地方安顿它那就拿走，没有的话就放在这儿吧。”  
Brandon认真思考了一下这个问题，最后不得不承认Bruce在观察细节，无论是什么东西的细节，方面，都比他强得多。  
“谢谢，”他说，双手插进外套口袋，“我会让她尽快来拿。”  
Bruce歪了下头，走过去合上后备箱并且把车锁好。  
他该上楼去了，解决了问题后Brandon的注意力重新被自己咕噜着的肚子夺走。上楼去吃点面包，或者喝瓶啤酒，他想，并且开始怀疑再在这儿站几分钟他的肚子就会发出忍无可忍的轰鸣声来抗议。  
“既然你都下来了……”  
然而这个时候警探发话了，声音慢吞吞有有些拖长，像是被今天突如其来的低温冻得失去了劲头。  
“既然你都下来了，”Bruce的话完整听起来是这样的，“还用我给你带外卖回来吗？”  
Brandon把视线从鞋尖上收回来去看他。  
“走到那儿也就十分钟，你能吃上新鲜的，”Bruce面对他的注视又耸了耸肩，“两个人一起吃还能点份热汤……你不觉得今天太他妈冷了吗？”  
非常有说服力的话，他想。  
Bruce的药被更替了，看上去Bruce不打算遮掩这个，他甚至站在药店门口捏着药瓶仔细阅读了上面的标签后才把它们塞进口袋然后继续和Brandon一起往中餐馆走，而到了餐馆门口后Brandon才明白为什么Bruce不开车过来——所有的停车位都被占满了，而他们前面还排着一家等待就餐的人。  
他有点庆幸自己没把之前的疑问问出口，也庆幸他和Bruce还能在狭窄的楼梯旁边找到两个空位置等待被带进餐馆。除了油炸鸡肉的气味让他更饿以外一切都还不错，他把手插进口袋坐在给等待客人专用的椅子上，鞋跟碰了碰表面凹凸不平的椅子腿，扭头去看餐馆里热闹的景象。“吃糖吗？”比起还有多久才能轮到他们近门，Bruce更关心眼前的大号玻璃碗，他伸出右手在里面挑拣着，在一堆五颜六色的硬糖里摸出一块红色的拆开透明塑料包装塞进嘴里，并且含糊地这么问Brandon。  
“都有什么口味？”Brandon低头去看那个算不上干净也算不上脏的玻璃碗。  
“不好说，”Bruce的腮帮子鼓起一块，喉结在说话的时候来回滚动着，“红色好像是西瓜味，西瓜味的薄荷糖。”  
“那就绿的。”他看着盘子说，挑了里面颜色剩的最少的一种。  
就坐在矮桌旁边的Bruce又拨弄了几下糖果，在底部摸出一颗绿色的拿出来递给Brandon。包装用的塑料相当劣质，Brandon接过来后把它捏在手里来回转动看了看包装的封口，确定没有已经裂开的地方打开它把糖送进了嘴里。  
“怎么样，”Bruce含着自己糖用舌头滚动着它，偏过头看着他问道，“青苹果还是薄荷？”  
他含着那块表面有点粘所以咬上去感觉也不怎么硬的硬糖思考该怎么回答，“好问题，”安静地用舌头分辨了一会儿后他说，“西瓜味的。”  
Bruce盯着他的脸好像在确认他是不是在撒谎，“扯淡，”确认他是真的这么想之后警探整个人向后靠又重新贴在椅背上，然后又俯身重新在玻璃碗里翻找，“难不成这里面都他妈是西瓜味的。”  
Brandon瞥了眼被警探屁股挤压着的塌陷坐垫，那里面的海绵看上去已经四分五裂了。  
“你们两个人吗？”  
“对，”Brandon看Bruce还专注于数玻璃碗里面到底有多少种颜色的糖便主动回答了这个问题，“两个人。”  
“请跟我来。”  
大堂里比外面的楼梯间暖和多了，他们特意选了几个不用等太久就能被端上来的菜，而在整个翻看菜单的过程中他们都不约而同地和嘴里的硬糖搏斗着，Bruce说话比他利索点，可能是因为他的红色西瓜味薄荷糖化得更快，也可能是警探含得更久已经习惯这么说话了。Brandon点了他从半个钟头前就一直在想的牛肉炒面，并且和Bruce商量后点了一份够两个人喝的汤。“酸辣汤？”他问，说话的声音听上去更像在说“酸那汤”，而刚刚还能利落点菜的Bruce此刻被口水呛了一下，一边喝着冰水一边点头赞同道：“好，餐辣汤。”  
倒是谁也没资格嘲笑谁，Bruce喝完水后开始用嚼碎糖果的办法一劳永逸地解决口齿不清的问题，而他还在含着味道古怪香料味浓重的清口糖。咽下糖果的碎片后Bruce又一次把药瓶从口袋里拿了出来，并且在看了一眼表之后拧开其中一个药瓶倒出两粒借着冰水把它们吞下去。颜色也和之前吃的药不一样，Brandon能分辨得出来，但他并不认识药瓶上那个词。总之不是利培酮，他想，然后又联想到Bruce之前说的副作用，呕吐之类的：Bruce吐的那几次他都印象很深刻，比如把药撒到浴室里那次，还有假装怀孕那次。  
假装怀孕，Brandon在心里重复这部分，然后Bruce当时因为反胃而扭曲的脸上做出的轻浮且得意的表情又出现在他眼前。  
“定时吃药？”他也拿起水杯，用喝水让自己看上去像是在发呆而已。  
“哎，”Bruce头也没抬地拧紧药瓶把它装好，舔舔嘴唇答道，“医嘱。”  
还会让人产生呕吐的副作用吗，他思考这个问题，但没把它问出口。大概没人愿意在餐桌上讨论自己是怎么呕吐的，无论气氛多么轻松。他没再揪着这个问，也忽略自己脑子里又出现的满地积雪的街道和警察局大门前的路灯，还有冰凉的沾满雪的台阶以及警探发红的眼睛。没有这个副作用自然好，而有的话他相信那也不会是副作用以外的其他东西。  
Bruce大概和他一样不想惹上太多麻烦，毕竟他们都没得选还躲不开的那些麻烦已经够让人歇不下来了。  
“酸辣汤，什锦炒饭和牛肉炒面。“  
“谢谢。”他和Bruce同时咕哝着给服务生让开位置方便上菜，牛肉和面条的香气让他重新意识到自己有多饿，而再一次开口他才发觉自己嘴里的绿色西瓜薄荷糖已经化得差不多了。  
“需要加水吗？”服务生收起餐盘后问道。  
“不用了，谢谢。”  
他这么答道，毫不费力地把那薄薄一片糖咽了下去。  
麻烦，他在拿起叉子看到Bruce用筷子挑豌豆的样子时接着刚才的地方想，他和Bruce都有不同的麻烦，就像红色的和绿色的薄荷糖，但说到底它们都是西瓜味的。  
牛肉炒面的味道一如既往地好，而他打定主意不问任何会影响胃口的事情，尽管他脑子里那双发红的眼睛还在随着眼泪和雪花不断眨动。  
快四月了，他还是忍不住想，再下雪起码是八个月以后的事情。

离开餐馆前Bruce又从那个玻璃碗里摸了两块糖，而且再走出去之后才发现两块都是黄色的。  
“来一块？”Bruce似乎对自己的手气有些失望，并且大方地想要把其中一块分给Brandon。  
他看着那满是褶皱的、薄薄的塑料包装就能认出来和刚才的西瓜糖是同一种，而他算不上喜欢那个过甜的西瓜味混着薄荷刺鼻味道的感觉。  
不过他还是好奇黄色的会不会也是西瓜味，于是他接过了Bruce慷慨的赠礼。  
“什么味道的？”等他撕开包装纸把糖含在嘴里后Bruce盯着他的脸问道。  
他顺手把塑料纸扔进垃圾桶，低头含着糖品味了一会儿，再抬起头说道：“柠檬味的。”  
“妈的。”Bruce对这个答案似乎有些不满意。  
“你的呢，”他扭过头去看Bruce，问道，“什么味的？”  
“柠檬。”  
警探从鼻子里哼出一个答案，和他并排走到了路口，抬手为他们按下行人路灯的按钮。


	37. Chapter 37

“好久不见，Bruce。”  
Bruce把咖啡杯放在桌子上，脱掉外套后坐下，朝着Thomas的位置看了一眼。“好久不见，”他也回答道，抬手拿起来桌子上的几张纸看那是什么，又自言自语似的说完下半句，“挺久了，确实。”  
“还算不错？”Thomas又问，这次转过了头看向Bruce。  
“哎，”Bruce简短地回答，并不打算真的和同事讨论自己的一个月长假到底如何，“不错。”  
毕竟他自己都说不清楚这几个星期过得好还是不好，说是差就太夸张了，说好他又不知道具体好在哪儿。或者睡得还不错，他赔给Brandon那个沙发比原先那个不能展开放平的舒服得多——睡眠对于你很重要，Jensen医生是这么对他说的，他暂时好像也没得反驳。  
那两张纸只是些没用的日常通知，而且早就过期了，Bruce简单把它们折了几下，拉开抽屉准备让它们进去就别再出来。不过抽屉里最先引起他注意的是那两个药瓶，他休假前留在这儿的，现在已经不能用了。除了锂盐，他把它们都拿出来后仔细辨别了一下日期，然后把装锂盐那个丢回了抽屉，另外一个塞进口袋。Jensen已经给他换药了，利培酮暂时从他的药品清单上移除了出去，他现在需要每天吃拉莫三嗪和喹硫平，当然锂盐还得继续吃，“定时吃药，”Jensen像嘱咐一个不愿意做作业的中学生一样嘱咐他，“定量吃。”  
Jensen还“温和”地建议他在手机上设置提醒，并且看着他弄好了每天的定时以及定时的内容（吃什么药，吃多少毫克），在他想拖着椅子直接逃出去之前适时地放过他，并且开始了诊疗结束前说闲话的环节。他们聊了天气，三月末还有没有下雪的可能，等会儿打算吃什么，以及谁家都有的烂亲戚。  
“试试看这家店，”Jensen说着从桌子上随手拿起一张卡片，“虽然我那个搞乐队的侄女向来和我们合不来，但是她也不会拒绝我们请她去这儿家庭聚会。”  
“嗯，”Bruce当时只顾着看那张卡的折扣力度有多大，并没有对她侄女的事情多么感兴趣，“谢了，我会……找个人一起去试试的。”  
Jensen对此显得很高兴：“那地方很适合朋友聚会，尤其是两个人的小型聚会，它总是很安静。”  
现在想想的话，他得承认羊肉和烤茄子浇在有点硬的米饭上味道确实不错。  
“最近有什么案子吗？”  
Bruce结束了关于Jensen医生那档子事的回想，思考着是把剩下的药找个地方放起来还是干脆顺着马桶都冲走，同时和Thomas继续聊工作的事情。“没什么大案子，”Thomas转过身继续去敲打键盘，语调听上去很轻松，“最近在查一个去世的老年人的案子，头儿和你说了吗？”  
“嗯哼，”Bruce也打开电脑，“她让我从你这儿拿之前的案情报告看看。”  
Thomas伸了个懒腰：“没问题，今天我们打算去跑跑保险公司，你可以在办公室里先把之前的报告都看了。”  
“当然。”他打开谷歌，盯着空白的搜索框并不十分专注地答道。  
“哦对了，”不过紧接着Thomas就带来一些他感兴趣的消息，“Bob现在是正式的三级警探了，现在在Sean的办公室。”  
Bruce想了半天才想起来Bob是谁。“不错，”他敷衍道，随手打开一个新闻网站，又假装随便想到了似的问，“他多大来着？”  
“27，或者26，”Thomas犹豫了一会儿给出一个不确定的答案，“总之不超过28。”  
“原来如此。”  
看着脑子不大好用的27的小王八蛋都已经混到和你一个水平了，Robertson。  
他没喝完那杯咖啡，因为办公室里多了个咖啡机，比起凉得太快的那杯他更喜欢喝热点的，这能让他看那些报告的时候不会觉得太难受，热咖啡一定比冷咖啡分散注意力的效果好。Thomas只在办公室待到了十点就出外勤去了，他的建议是Bruce把所有物证都看过之后再参加一次下周的会议，然后再考虑出外勤的事情。语气跟他妈照顾幼儿园小孩儿似的，Bruce面无表情地翻着手里的文件夹想，就是那种玩玩滑梯就会磕得鼻青脸肿血流不止的玻璃似的小东西。  
不如直接给个只坐在轮椅上什么都不用干就能挣钱的职位，没人会他妈拒绝这种程度的友善，真的，不信你们试试看。  
他脑子里想着和案子毫无关系的事情，又难免联想到了老女人和麻杆对见到他的反应：前者可能真的考虑去给他申请一张残疾人证明好让他出门停车方便点，后者缩着脖子走进办公室往他桌子上放了一袋烤饼干还祝他复活节快乐。暂且不讨论残疾人车位的事情——复活节应该是他妈在下星期，而且为什么只有他收到了，因为他是天杀的残疾人？  
好吧，又回到了残疾人这上面来了，那么那个老女人的意思是得了狗屁躁郁症就该自己快点打辞职报告吗？“如果你需要我可以帮你申请一些便利，不过不需要那更好，毕竟你知道占用特殊车位的警察看上去不容易让人放心”，这话到底是想说什么，她觉得纽约警察局都不该聘用任何病人？这个老妖婆最好感谢他没给她录音，不然这会儿工会和她的上司一定已经收到匿名邮件了。  
那些字母随着他越来越离谱的想法变成了跳动的火柴人似的小玩意儿在纸面上蹦跶，热乎的咖啡都不能叫他把注意力收回来，只提醒着他要么把文件夹放下去抽支烟再回来要么现在搞点东西来吃。总之需要额外的别的什么来分散更多的注意力，Bruce抬头拿眼睛扫过整个办公室，不然这份报告要在他眼前唱“这些就是我最爱的东西了”*。  
他桌子上的那袋饼干，然后他看见了这个。  
味道相当不错，曲奇饼和某种硬质饼干都有几块，Bruce更青睐软一点的曲奇饼。绝对不是麻杆这种看着就毛手毛脚的人自己做的，Bruce边嚼边想，要么是买来的要么是他老妈的手艺。在吃掉袋子里的一半饼干后他终于舒服点了，黄油和巧克力的味道让他不再反复惦记着别人的诡异态度，不过也让他一点都想不起来看报告了：他现在只想试试袋子里的硬质饼干味道好不好。  
午餐时间之前他几乎把饼干都吃完了，而他一点饱的感觉都没有，换了药也不该有这种副作用，他不知道这他妈又是怎么回事，不过眼下满足饿得发疼的胃先于所有等着被考虑的问题，是他待办事项清单上的第一名。Bruce合上那份文件站起来，提了提裤子准备出去找点炸鸡之类的玩意儿当午餐，他走了没两步就感觉到了裤子轻微的不合身，这扯着他回到了椅子边调整裤腰，并且让他注意到那袋饼干还在桌子上放着。  
Thomas他们下午回来，麻杆很有可能会跟着进来讨论案情或者闲聊……闲聊复活节之类的，再盯着他桌子上的饼干袋子看，还要嘴碎地问饼干好吃不好吃。  
Bruce低头看着几乎空了的袋子思考了一会儿他们的时间表，然后发现有一个粉色彩蛋模样的硬质饼干的花纹不对称。  
“妈的。”他嘀咕道，逼着自己集中注意力，把袋子重新用丝带绑好，然后把它扔进了抽屉里。  
Bruce走出只有他一个人的办公室，正好遇上了拿着一盒沙拉从走廊另一边过来的同事。“上午好，Bruce，”Dunkin先生对着他笑，举了举手里的咖啡杯对他问好，“去吃午餐？” “哎，”Bruce眼睛在他手里的餐盒上转了转，“饿坏了。”  
这话说完他就感觉到嘴唇边一阵瘙痒，Bruce伸手蹭了蹭自己的胡须，发现是些淡黄色的饼干碎屑，不过他的胖子同事倒是根本没注意到这个，轻快地给他推荐了新开的面包店的沙拉后就哼着歌回办公室了。曲奇饼干，只有他站在那儿一边用手背蹭自己的嘴一边用别人听不见的声音念叨，真他妈的。  
等他回来就把剩下的都吃完，然后他会告诉麻杆自己把它们送给一条街外面那个总守着ATM机的原始人乞丐了。  
他到快餐的时候大多数人的午餐时间还没正式开始，这让他很轻松地在大厅里找了个位子并且能安静地吃饭。没人打电话找他，尽管他在把吸管插进纸杯之前检查了手机两次。某个鬼魂没打一个招呼就回到了他身边，尽管从来没人想给他打电话他还是会觉得自己的手机在裤兜里无声地震动，而每次掏出手机他都要先打开未接来电扫一眼，再去检查收件箱，最后还要逛一遍通讯录。从A到Z，再一路回到第一个号码，然后再回到C，轻松找到Carole的号码，盯上一会儿才算完成流程，这才意味着他可以暂时舒服点放下手机去干别的了。这才是上班第一天，而他已经在对着香气四溢的炸鸡三明治和冰镇可乐滑动屏幕了。  
妈的神经病，他想，把手机扔到一边开始拆汉堡盒子。他没和Jensen讨论过这个事情，因为这他妈根本不是个心理问题，而他现在希望的是自己不会在她面前这么翻手机，因为如果是Jensen，她一定会他妈觉得这是个问题还要揪住他问从什么时候开始的频率如何。  
这他妈，根本，不是，问题。  
热的炸鸡味道永远不会差，Bruce把酱料盒打开照着那块鸡肉倒了一大堆淡黄色的芥末酱，然后拿着面包盖回去，把汉堡整个抓起来送到嘴边——  
手机震动了。  
“操，”他骂了一声，并且不相信谁会在这种情况下微笑着把电话接起来。“哪位？”他腾出一只手在餐巾纸上蹭了蹭，抓起手机接通电话，同时嘴里不放弃似的继续嚼东西。那边的信号好像起先有点差，反正他什么都没听见，“嗯哼？”于是他难以对炸鸡三明治死心地又咬了一口，再含糊地打声招呼提醒对方他他妈或许该换个电信运营商的服务，“哪位？”  
终于那边的声音清晰起来：“喂，Bruce……听得到吗？是我，Brandon。”  
哦，这倒是有点让人意外。Bruce本来还在思考待会儿该怎么用AT&T和T Mobile*说些能刺伤人的好笑话，但Brandon的声音让他产生了一种看电影时声音对不上画面的感觉：他还在思考笑话能带来的绝妙的尴尬场面，但电话里的声音已经推进到他压根没想到的地方去了。  
“听见了，”于是他把嘴里的东西咽下肚，无论愿不愿意也只能让它们把准备好的尖酸刻薄一起带走，“什么事？”  
“公寓的人在检查楼上漏水的问题，我忘了告诉你这件事了。”  
“漏水，”他重复了一遍Brandon话里的重点，一边用胃酸消化着他刚组织好的恶毒笑话，一边用已经被消化好的那一小部分重新组织听上去正常的话，“有什么问题吗。”这样一来他说话的速度就难免有些慢，尽管他不是真的需要胃来消化根本不存在实体的玩意儿再重新利用它们，但他就是有些转不动脑子，可能是因为炸鸡味道太好，也可能是因为今天的芥末酱太辣了，或者就仅仅是因为他被突如其来的电话吓了一跳而已。  
谁他妈会午餐的时候给他打电话，没人需要这么干，麻杆正式入职之后他怀疑甚至Thomas都不会想着给他打电话了。人人都该明白一点，别人说不想打扰你的时候其实是叫你别犯贱去打扰他们。  
他可能是漏了Brandon的两句话，因为他在思考“没人愿意给你打电话”这事儿的时候他好像听见了Brandon在说物业遇到了什么难办的情况，而对面现在在问他意见如何。“嗯，”他回过神开始想怎么不暴露自己的不专心，“没问题，就照你……照他们说的办。”  
“那他们会把沙发和你的东西挪开，然后处理湿了的天花板。”Brandon倒是一点也不介意他走神——不会是没发现，不是聋子都能感觉到他的回复听上去多像个弱智说的话。 “好，谢了，”Bruce吸了吸鼻子，“我是说谢谢你……告诉我这事儿。”  
Brandon对此没什么大反应，而Bruce能听见咖啡机工作的水声：“没什么。我会提醒他们干活的时候给家具铺上防水布。”  
“嗯。”他捏着手机，看着三明治上的缺口答道。  
“那晚上再聊，”Brandon搅拌起了咖啡，声音还是那种没有明显起伏的样子，“估计他们三点之前就能解决好，不太严重。”  
“好，晚上见。”Bruce拿起餐巾纸擦了擦还是在往外流东西的鼻子，“谢了伙计。”  
这话进了Brandon的耳朵后好像成了个相当绝妙的笑话，Bruce听见了听筒里传来的笑声和呼吸喷在麦克风上制造出的摩擦声似的噪音。“不客气。”笑完后Brandon这么回答道，搅拌咖啡时塑料搅拌棒刮过杯子的声音也暂时消失了，“晚上见，警探。”  
他大概是又哼哼了几声表示晚上见，他应该对明显是戏弄他的那个见鬼的称呼说点什么好以后堵上这家伙的嘴，但是他想到这回事的时候他已经把电话挂了，妈的。  
还是别有人给他在午餐的时候打电话了，无论对方愿不愿意被他打扰，Bruce发觉自己显然在一边吃东西一边说话的时候做不到把想说的都他妈说出来。至少在想说烂话的场合他觉得这个总结很准确。  
那份鸡肉三明治有点凉了，但托了黄芥末的福，它尝起来味道依旧不错。

他没想到Thomas和麻杆会回来得这么早，他走进办公室的时候他们两个正在分别啃两盒颜色深浅不一致但都一样绿的沙拉，手边还放着一模一样的烤法棍，散发着黄油和蒜的香气。  
“嗨，Bruce，”Thomas看到他后和他打招呼，“吃午餐了吗？”  
“就刚刚。”Bruce慢吞吞走回办公桌前坐下，暗自庆幸自己走之前把饼干袋子收进了抽屉里。鬼知道为什么麻杆为什么干完活不回自己的位置上呆着非要在这儿吃草，但他就是能猜到麻杆没那么容易被甩开。扯着妈咪衣角不甘心你给他断奶的小混账，差不多麻杆和他们是一回事。  
你看，他还把自己老娘烤的饼干到处送呢。  
“你试过那个饼干了吗，Bruce？”  
看，他之前说什么来着？这就来了，Bruce抬头看一眼问话的麻杆。“嗯哼？”Bruce故意对他装糊涂，拿起没读完的文件翻到随便哪一页：“怎么了？”  
“这是Bob第一次烤曲奇饼和翻糖饼干，”Thomas替麻杆解答了他其实并不在意的问题，“你懂的，主厨都期待食客的评价，我们都被问了个遍了。”  
Bruce感觉自己被空气噎了一下。  
然后他盯着因为桌子有点矮弓腰坐在桌边还捏着叉子一脸期待看着他的麻杆，难以自控地开始想象这个瘦长面条鬼影围着妈妈的粉色底黄色碎花的旧围裙抱着碗在厨房里搅面糊的样子。  
“挺好吃的，”他说，吞了下口水阻止自己继续想麻杆戴隔热手套在厨房里跳舞的样子，伸手蹭了下鼻尖，点了点头说道，“我还以为是你从烘焙店买的现成的。”  
麻杆听到这话咧嘴笑了起来：“哦，谢谢你，Bruce。”  
“不客气。”不知道为什么他脑子里突然蹦出来Brandon刚才和他说的这句话，以及Brandon说这话时的语气，而他正在和胃拼命争抢供血的脑子不假思索地把它重复了一遍。  
麻杆嘴咧得更大，看着能把那盒沙拉一口吞了。  
Bruce扯过一张纸想擤鼻子，然而用力往外呼气的时候他就意识到自己鼻子里根本什么都没有，于是他把干燥的纸揉成一团丢进垃圾桶，用更大的力气揉了揉鼻尖后低头去看报告里那些他竟然真的还没看过的部分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> These are a few of my favorite things：《音乐之声》里面那首My Favorite Things中的标志性歌词（A妹7 Rings也采样了这首歌）  
> AT&T, T Mobile：美国两个比较知名的电信运营商，前者服务较贵但是信号普遍覆盖广也强，后者则价格亲民但在有些地方、有些时候信号不好


	38. Chapter 38

Bruce坐在警车里再一次打开了文件夹，低头去看那张合同复印件上的签名。  
早上十点好像是房地产中介比较忙碌的时候，“我们现在进去吗，”麻杆双手扒着车窗朝街对面看，不太肯定地问，“还是等一会儿？”  
“为什么，”Bruce合上文件夹把它丢到仪表盘上面，摸出烟盒点燃一支烟叼在嘴里，也朝对面的砖红色建筑的橱窗看了一眼，“你他妈可是个警察，伙计。”  
“嗯哼？”麻杆扭头看他。  
“也就是说，”Bruce懒得理他，拔出车钥匙打开车门，“只有别人等你的份儿，绝不能反过来。”  
他拦停一辆正在右转过马路的车，不紧不慢地穿过斑马线，走到那扇玻璃门前后没等麻杆就推门走了进去：这傻小子被红灯截在马路对面了，长的那么长的腿大概是摆设。“嗨，”一个穿着工装的金发女人看见他就大厅里走了过来，“你好，先生。有什么需要帮忙的吗？”穿高跟鞋比他还高的女人，Bruce抬头看一眼她的脸，从大衣口袋里掏出证件打开送到她眼前。“早上好，女士，”他说，故意叼着烟装得像给老烟鬼那样口齿不清，“我们有个案子要查，能告诉我James Campbell在哪个位置吗？”  
“哦，”金发女人低头看了眼他的证件，眼睛又飞快扫过他嘴唇间的烟，“请跟我来。”  
“稍等，”Bruce收起证件，也瞟了她的胸牌一眼后说道，“还有一位警探马上就——”  
连着两声响亮的喷嚏从靠近门的工位挡板后面传来，然后是纸张被翻动的哗啦声和比喷嚏更响的咣当声。“嘿，”另一个声音响起了，同样不够响亮，“你还好吗？”  
“没什么，”那个把工位搞得一团糟的人从声音听不出是男是女，而且还在咳嗽，“应该没有文件沾了咖啡，你能……该死……帮我把它们放到阳台上吗。”  
八成是该死的哮喘病。  
Bruce扫了一眼那个工位上的不停起伏的后脑勺，在心里骂了一声后把烟灭在了“禁烟场合”标识下面的垃圾桶上。他又不瞎，只是观察怂货什么时候敢提醒他们自认惹不起的人灭掉烟是件有趣的事情……谁他妈知道这屋子里有人是哮喘病，他们不如趁早把禁烟的标识换成“内有哮喘病”，操。  
“抱歉，”这位经理似乎觉得自己得做点什么，微笑着对他这么说，“我去看看怎么回事，马上就回来。”  
“当然。”他说，然后看着这个根本不知道怎么应付警察的经理踩着高跟鞋比猫还利索地穿过狭窄的过道走过去问话。麻杆他妈的哪去了，Bruce抬头往窗外看，发现那个瘦长的面条鬼影才刚穿过路口。这个红灯有这么长吗，还是小王八蛋背着他偷偷买咖啡去了。要真是这附近有咖啡店他会让等会儿进门的麻杆再滚回去也给他买一杯咖啡，等回去后再装傻忘了这件事。只能是一杯咖啡，他咂摸着嘴里仅剩的那点儿烟味想 ，大概没人能从麻杆手上坑到价值超过一杯咖啡或者一个甜甜圈的商品，你不能对一个快30岁还在记账的超龄童子军要求太多。  
至于别的，Bruce一边逼自己分散注意力一边想，他没真的给他们惹麻烦，那个人很快停止了咳嗽，地毯上也没有烟灰，一丁点都没有——这是麻杆推门进来的时候他经过观察后得到的结论，“抱歉，那个红灯太长，”麻杆两手空空地这么对他说，注意到那个回到门前的女经理后和他一样拿出证件给她看。“好了，Moody……女士，”Bruce不再去看那块地毯，把手插进口袋后抬起头说道，“请带我们去找这位Campbell吧？”  
“当然，”她说，脸上依旧洋溢着假惺惺的、会他妈让他想起Brandon Sullivan的笑容，“请跟我来。”

他们跟着她往里面的办公室走，而麻杆的肚子在途中响了几声，“我们的茶水间里有咖啡和零食，”那个假惺惺的女人挂着瘆人的笑容对比她高的麻杆说道，“如果你们需要请别客气。”  
不，他不需要那些劣质速溶咖啡和甜得发腻的饼干。  
“你需要搅拌棒吗，Bruce？这里还有几根。”  
“不用了，”Bruce拿起盖子给那杯滚烫的咖啡扣上，“你吃完了吗？”  
麻杆对着他点了点头，把手里的包装纸揉成一团丢进垃圾桶：“走吧。”  
“谢谢你们的，呃，饼干，”麻杆替Bruce关上门，接着对门外的人说道，“我可饿坏了……”  
“很高兴能帮上忙，我们打算下个月把巧克力也加进采购单。”站在走廊的经理的笑容终于不那么吓人，收敛的嘴角终于让她的口红看上去不像是吃人沾上的血。“这边，”然后她继续为两个人带路，顺便把注意力挪到了Bruce身上，“啊对了，Robertson警探？”  
“嗯哼？”Bruce把视线从咖啡杯盖子上转移到她的后脑勺上，做好了被问案子细节然后拒绝回答的准备。  
“谢谢你，”但这女人只是慢下了脚步回头看他（当然，挂着该死的微笑），“你知道的，并不是每个来访的顾客，甚至我们自己的员工，都会记得及时灭掉烟，通常他们专注于自己的事情，不会那么及时地察觉到不对劲。”  
所以她现在是要表扬他的装聋作哑比别的白痴的愚蠢更温和无害吗？  
“哦，”于是他说，忽略一脸困惑的麻杆，盯着墙角附近不可忽视的一块焦糊的黑斑，肩膀可能在不听话地耸动，“没什么，我该一开始就注意到那个标识的。”  
“我猜谁都会有疏忽的时候，但我想你的确帮Nancy阻止了事情变糟。”金发女人在一扇门前站住，抬手敲了敲门，然后说道：“这就是Campbell的办公室。”  
这婆娘又把什么新鲜的拉拢客人的套话技巧用到他身上了，“让客户认为自己的确是上帝/至少让他们觉得自己是天使”的方案？  
Bruce抬头看了眼办公室门上贴着的姓名牌。  
“嗯哼。”他低头呷一口咖啡，不出意料的劣质玩意儿让他嘴里发酸，并且舌头干得难以说出太多话，“谢谢你，经理。”

“嗨，Bruce？”  
Bruce刚放下手里的处方就看到一双红色的漆皮皮鞋停在离自己不到半米的地方。  
“Bruce，”Sissy提了提挂在小臂上的手提包，并且攥紧了手里的那副手套，“还真的是你。”  
她的眼睛在诊所走廊的LED壁灯的映衬下亮得像两块果冻，而Bruce不知道她为什么会在这儿。“哎，”于是他选了个听上去最客套也最正常的开场，“早上好。”  
“早上好，”Sissy继续抓着那副手套和他聊天，“这可真是够巧的，不是吗。”  
好吧，看来现在他们不用对着装糊涂来假装不知道为什么对方会出现在这里。或许Brandon和她提过自己的事情，比如二月份放她鸽子那次——嘴长在Brandon身上，这人要怎么描述那堆破事他管不了，但Brandon最好知道不乱说话是种美德。“哎，”他说，手在口袋里拨弄着折成一个小方块的处方，“是够巧的。”  
Sissy似乎并没有察觉，或者说并不在乎他的不自在，“你是在和Jensen医生聊天吗，”她依旧摇晃着捏着手套的那只手，靠得更近，“我看你是从她的诊室里出来的。”  
“是她，”Bruce觉得自己瞒不住什么，她八成在他出门的时候就盯上自己了，“你和她认识？”  
“不完全是。”Sissy终于开始往自己手上戴手套了：“我认识她的侄女，确切地说。”  
侄女，Bruce总觉得他好像不是第一次听说Jensen有个侄女这件事，然而他又没办法一时半刻地想起来到底是在哪儿听到的以及听谁说的。“她是个乐队吉他手，”Sissy继续给他介绍着，“我们现在住在一起。”  
然后她就为了给姑妈拉生意把你骗到这儿来了？这是Bruce第一时间想到的，同时蹦出来的还有染着绿头发满脸是环的二十岁阴阳头平胸女人的样子。不过很快他就想到了另一种可能：是多管闲事的朋友也说不定，毕竟只要眼睛不瞎都能看出来Sissy Sullivan需要找个心理医生治好她永远有理由反复无常的胃出血。“纽约还是新泽西？”他干脆不再想这个问题，也不再试着用幻想给那个飘在他眼前的半透明朋克女擦黑色口红，转而去问其他不痛不痒的问题。“布鲁克林，”Sissy回答得很快，欢快得像只吃饱了的鹦鹉，“是间采光不错的公寓。”  
“嗯哼，”这回他真的没什么想聊的了，“那还挺好的。”  
他打算找借口溜了，Brandon的事情他或许还有必要听一听，鉴于他住在对方的公寓里，而Sullivan兄妹之间的事情他没有任何必要去了解哪怕一个标点符号，并且直觉告诉他听多了一定会有麻烦。然而出乎他意料的事情是Sissy比他更快说出来他想说的话：“我得走了，今天我还得去参加一个配音的试镜。虽然是下午，但我也不想搞得太紧张。”  
“嗯，”Bruce看一眼她戴歪了的手套，抬头看着她的脸点点头，“那么……好运？”  
“谢谢你。”Sissy对他微笑，然后提着那个手提包歪了歪脑袋：“不光为了这个。谢谢你之前帮忙，Bruce。”  
这么一来她看上去好像又有点正经而不是在说玩笑话了，Bruce对此有点不大适应，“没什么，”他只能这么回应，而Sissy看上去似乎很想抱他一下，让他更加肩膀和后背发紧。万幸她没真的这么做，和他说了再见之后就往大厅走。Bruce在听不到脚步声后又在大厅的休息区坐了一会儿，他并不想发现自己和Sissy可能顺路之类的，哪怕她不要求搭顺风车。所以他在休息区玩了两局泡泡龙，抬头看表确定已经过了十多分钟后抬起屁股也走了出去，停车场在诊所的后面，他要绕到后门去。他踩了那块草坪，并且当他走出去后才意识到自己不小心抄了近道。应该没人发现，Bruce吸着鼻子回头看了眼诊所前的马路，然后扭过头继续往停车场走——  
在心理咨询诊所的后门遇上个正在哭的女人可吓人极了，尤其这个女人是Sissy Sullivan……捂着肚子蹲在地上发出尖锐又沙哑哭声的Sissy Sullivan。

“蓝莓草莓松饼，还是香蕉巧克力的？”  
Bruce忍受着吵闹的音乐翻看菜单，问坐在自己对面还在不停打嗝的人。  
“哪个热量更高，”Sissy依旧在用被水打湿的餐巾纸擦着黑色的眼泪，“我就点哪个。”  
好吧，Bruce瞥了一眼菜名下面的介绍，猜想Sissy Sullivan大概是这家连锁店的常客，然后对着走到桌子旁边停下来的服务生说道：“一份香蕉巧克力松饼，加两片培根……两杯拿铁，就这样。”  
他本来就不饿，而且这家店大早上就放摇滚乐的天才点子让他连喝咖啡的胃口都快没了。但是Sissy肯定需要吃东西，她捂着肚子哭的样子够吓人的。他们兄妹俩是都这么喜欢绘声绘色地把事情搞大吗，他几乎是立刻联想到了Brandon满屋子的狼藉还有那条红色的蕾丝内裤，某种程度上来说这两件事确实是非常的“亲兄妹”。或许Brandon好点，很快他又意识到一点不同，毕竟Brandon没把自己喝成一滩烂泥然后再一根烟点了房子。不过他关于这些戏剧化场景的想象很快就被Sissy擤鼻涕的声音打断了，那一声实在是过于响亮，以至于坐在餐厅另一边的人都因为这个动静扭过头朝她看。  
“来点水？”他忍住点烟的冲动把服务生留下的水杯往她手边推了推。  
“谢谢，”Sissy又响亮地擤了一下鼻子，用听上去就让人鼻塞的声音答道，“我喜欢他们往水里放的柠檬。”  
柠檬，Bruce瞟了一眼杯子那片泡到没有颜色、果肉还像水草似的飘在水里的柠檬片，对此什么都没说。  
Sissy喝得很快，这让她甚至打了个嗝，不过这也可能是因为哭得太久，因为放下杯子后她还在断断续续打嗝。“我感觉好多了，”她说，“胃也好多了。”  
好多了，这是不打算吃东西的意思？Bruce因为自己可能白花了的钱难免琢磨了这句话一会儿，但等到松饼被端上来的时候他立刻发现是自己想多了：Sissy Sullivan不仅痛快地接受了它，甚至还把那一小碗枫糖全部倒在了松饼上。  
Bruce已经开始觉得牙疼了，好在他的拿铁一点甜味都没有，有效地冲淡了幻想带给他的龋齿发作症状。“谢谢，”而Sissy又自顾自地说起来，她脸上的黑色眼泪也变魔术似的消失不见了，“我只是……你知道，和心理医生聊天总是让人想哭。”  
她到底是什么时候把脸擦干净的，Bruce无法控制自己不去思考这个问题，同时又被Sissy吞咽的动作吸引了注意力：她的确是只霸王龙，无论是吃还是吐的样子都暴露了这一点。至于她扯的淡——没错，扯淡——Bruce半点也不相信，他办过那么多案子，没办过但见过的案子档案也能堆满一个壁炉烧一晚上，能让一个女性Beta或者女性Omega哭成这样的永远只他妈可能是她们的烂货老公或者男朋友。“可能吧，”同样地，他用上了对付那些哭到说话都难的受害者们的话术，巧妙地绕开认同她的话的那部分，回应道，“有些时候。”  
然而Sissy完全没意识到这个，还在对他扯着那些谎，“Jensen医生确实招了不少好医生，”她一边切着培根一边说，“负责我的那个简直让我想起我的小学语文老师……你明白我的意思吗，她们简直是天……”话没说完她就被噎住了，这让Bruce也跟着拿起杯子喝咖啡。  
“天，咳，天使。”Sissy执着地把自己的话补充完，放下杯子的时候差点撞翻旁边的冰水。  
“嗯哼。”Bruce对此敷衍地耸耸肩膀答道，忍受着音响里传来的令人作呕的沙哑唱腔并且把注意力放到如何从她嘴里挖出实话上。这倒不是说他多么关心Sissy Sullivan，仅仅是他还记得自己车里放着的那个箱子里都装了什么，以及记得Brandon关于照片里那个男人的话，“男友，或者前男友”，Brandon大概是这么说的，也就是说她哥哥并不清楚她是不是还在和那个男人混在一起。不过从今天的事情来看，他愿意和Brandon赌十块钱Sissy Sullivan肯定还没分手，要是赌“这两个人是否还在纠缠”，那赌注可以加码到五十。这太明显了，Bruce轻挠着鼻尖想，没人会把自己不想再看见的人的照片用彩绳穿起来随时准备挂在墙上，真的不想见到谁，那这个人的照片只配和那些三流编剧都看不上的案子档案一起当圣诞节的柴火烧了。刚才那通电话也和她的男朋友有关系，Bruce随即确定了这一点，“的确，心理医生有时候能帮上大忙，”于是他继续自己的套话，并且舔嘴唇的次数越来越频繁，“不过你需要……和你哥哥说说这件事吗？”  
当然，要亲切点，让受害人乖乖张开嘴，而不是用刀撬。  
这话似乎扎到对的地方了，Sissy咀嚼的动作没有放慢的过程就停了下来，“嗯哼？”她先是毫无意义地哼了一声，靠着一种一眼就能被看穿的装糊涂的表情瞪圆眼睛看着Bruce，“你指什么？”  
“没什么，一个想法而已，”Bruce顺着她的话一起装糊涂，“或者你在纽约有别的亲属之类的人吗？”  
“哦，”Sissy捧起了自己那杯咖啡，“你是觉得我需要和Brandon谈谈，Bruce？”  
他不明白Sissy这是看明白了他的把戏还是没有：“有些时候这有用，经验之谈。”  
“经验之谈”这四个字当然是扯淡的，反正从来对他都没用，但就像刚才说过的，他得表现得亲切点。  
Sissy安静了了一会儿，专心地一口一口喝着咖啡，发出咕噜咕噜的声音，然后在Bruce因为沉默又开始犯烟瘾的时候说道：“你真的觉得这会有用吗，Bruce？”  
她的声音突然小了下去，以至于Bruce差点错过了这句话。他抬头去观察对面人的表情，慢慢把舔嘴唇的舌头收回去，转动脑子思考这句话的意思，不过他很快就又走神了。“有些话题和同样的人讨论一次就够了，”因为她这么说道，“超过一次，剩下的部分只是在没完没了地重复争论，对吧？”  
她说完又恢复了笑着的样子，但她的眉梢垂了下来。一个对Bruce不太难捕捉到的表情变化，同样显而易见的还有她吸鼻子的动作——明明她都已经不流鼻涕不打哭嗝了。  
“嗯哼？”Bruce不加思考地想用点什么缓解即将到来的某种尴尬，不利于他套话的那种。  
Sissy抬头看他一眼，垮着眉毛咧开嘴笑，用力耸了一下肩膀。“这咖啡真是不错，”她说，然后呼出一口气，“不过有点热……你觉得呢？”  
Bruce低头看了眼自己的西装外套，不置可否地拿起杯子送到嘴边。他本来想停一下再继续和Sissy聊，等她正常之后，等事情好办之后，但Sissy不打算配合他。“我是说，”她突兀地开口，不高明又有效地吸引了Bruce的注意力，“我不认为Brandon，或者我的男朋友想听这些。”  
他抬头去看她。  
“就像我不懂为什么Mark那么讨厌我，总是说酒吧歌手是这世界上最烂的职业而又他妈不告诉我为什么在唱片店当收银员也不够好，或者不告诉我为什么他总是对我买的CD不满意，还有为什么他总觉得我做的千层面永远都是尝起来不熟的垃圾……我就是没办法明白这些，Bruce，而每一次讨论——”  
她说着抬起双手，说到“讨论”这个词时用两只手的食指和中指在空气中比了个引号：“最后会变成没人喜欢的争吵，就像个死循环，你明白我的意思吗？”  
“嗯……嗯哼。”Bruce点了点头，意识到餐厅里开始放一首他听过的歌：  
_我爱你，可我得保持清醒  
我的道德使我屈服  
我在恳求你别再玩弄我了_  
“它烂透了，”Sissy继续补充道，“就像这种，无论我做什么，他总是说‘烂透了’，永远都比不上别人。”  
“带着你和你的三流酒吧爵士乐滚到街上卖唱去，他还这么说过……而我不想再和他争论爵士乐该是什么样的。”  
滚到街上去，他嚼着这句话，嘴里一阵一阵泛着不存在的烟的苦味。  
_我不知道你怎么做到的  
但毫无疑问你是一把好手  
我肯定是被你下了咒_  
他在哪儿听过这首歌来着？  
你从哪儿淘来的烂碟子，他扭头去看吧台边擦杯子的人，真他妈难听。

“Bruce，”接着是女人哽咽着的声音，“Bruce，快停下，求你……快从那儿离开。”  
他不就坐在桌子前呢？这个声音听上去不是Sissy Sullivan的，绝对不是。  
“滚蛋，”而他自然而然地，像点了一支烟然后把它送到嘴边那么自然一样，在脑子里无声地按照手头的剧本吼道，“我他妈没问题！”  
剧本又是哪儿来的，他低头去看白色的餐桌，确定自己手边只有半满的咖啡杯。  
但是音乐还没听，他必须得继续按照剧本来：“关掉唱片机，我他妈再听到一个音符就会疯，我是说发疯，Carole，发——疯，发——疯——”  
“不，Bruce，不……你吸——用了多少可卡因？放下它，亲爱的，快过来……”  
“别他妈亲爱的亲爱的叫，你他妈从哪儿买的烂碟子，Carole，你想逼疯我然后离开这儿，是吗？”  
“Bruce……”  
“或者还是我滚出去比较好，亲爱的？滚出去像你一样对着Alpha卖屁股过好日子？”  
“Bruce，”回答他的声音听上去被撕裂了一样，“那是你买的……而你一刻钟前就已经把它折断了。”

Sissy脸上依旧挂着不大明显的笑容，看上去并没有很激动，尽管她刚刚说了一长串应当听上去很激动的话。不过他们还是各自对着桌子上那些脏兮兮的盘子沉默了一会儿，直到Sissy自愿开始谈论另一个和话题相关的家伙：  
“至于Brandon，我可不想再和他‘讨论’关于家庭成员之间该如何互相照顾的事情了。那是另一场旷日持久的争吵，虽然不那么难懂，但是Brandon有时候会变得很固执，你肯定体会过，是不是？”  
“哎，”他这么答道，眼睛盯着那张金色短发下的脸，但又没有真的盯着她看，“是这么回事。”

他坐在那儿看了那份报告半天了，而在那些字母给他唱了第五遍Do-Re-Mi后，他终于意识到自己可以把屁股从椅子上挪开下班了。  
“明天见，”穿好外套的Thomas和他说道，“有个愉快夜晚。”  
“你也是。”Bruce飞快合上那份文件，站起来拿起搭在椅背上的西装外套穿好也走出办公室。  
他进门的时候Brandon看上去已经吃完晚餐了，正坐在餐桌边盯着电脑看。不知道是加班还是看黄片，Bruce蹬掉脚上的皮鞋后走进客厅，五十比五十，要是等会儿Brandon勃起了那就是三十比七十——不是零比一百是因为谁也不知道这人会不会因为检查工作邮箱时发现一封钓鱼色情邮件就开始兴奋。  
“晚上好，”他还是吸引了Brandon的注意力，而后者照常对他问好，“吃过晚餐了？”  
“嗯哼，越南菜。”Bruce把衣服挂好，瞥了眼又铺上了防水布的沙发：“又漏水了？”  
“是，”Brandon用轻且低沉的声音回答，“物业保证这一次一定能修好。”  
妈的。  
Bruce松了松自己的领带，转身去观察Brandon是不是真的硬了：没有，看来邮箱里没有色情诈骗邮件。  
他直勾勾盯着别人的样子大概很容易引起被关注者的注意，Brandon没过两秒就抬起了头，稍微挑起一边眉毛，用询问的眼神回应他的注视。  
“今晚有事吗？”于是他问，视线从那双绿眼睛上往下滑，一路扫过Brandon的嘴唇，下巴，喉结。  
“没有，”Brandon好像明白了他的意思，“你呢？”  
他绕过Brandon的小桌子走进厨房去拿啤酒：“那我去洗澡，十分钟？”  
Brandon转过身看他，而他也靠着冰箱一边扯拉环一边看着Brandon。  
“没问题，”Brandon说道，手伸向桌边把笔记本电脑向下扣，眼睛依旧黏在他身上，“十分钟。”  
“十分钟。”他也重复了一遍，仰头喝了一口冰凉的啤酒，然后把它放在了Brandon的电脑旁边，朝着浴室走去。


	39. Chapter 39

“……根据他同事的证词来看，他最近正在办理离职打算自己去开一家房地产中介。事发那天他声称自己在第七大道和西二十八街交叉口的那家星巴克和合伙人见面聊天，Sean正在和我一起和那边的分局一起申请调查监控。”  
Bruce拧着眉毛听麻杆陈述嫌疑人的关系网，不自觉地张开嘴咬住笔帽。他是想说点什么，但是又说不出什么玩意儿来，目前为止没有需要特别注意的人，也不能排除死者是自己误服了过量的降压药才出了意外，而麻杆的调查流程也没有任何问题。这小子还挺上道的，Bruce抬眼扫过写满东西的白板又低头去拿手机，一边听麻杆讲一边打开推特刷全球趋势。就在他看关于电影明星的约会新闻时手机震动了起来，标着“吃药”的待办事项的提示栏出现在在屏幕上方，Bruce保持着皱眉的表情关掉提醒，放下手里的文件拉开抽屉取出药瓶。等他打算往外倒的时候他才发现自己手边没有水，于是他只好松开药瓶，站起来走到办公室后门附近给自己倒了杯咖啡再走回来。麻杆看到了他在干嘛，但只是歪了歪脑袋，并没有停下自己的报告，而Bruce也就不紧不慢地坐下，听到此起彼伏的翻页声后先是跟着翻了一页文件，然后拧开药瓶把药倒进瓶盖。  
咖啡不是很烫，他很顺利地把那几粒药都吞了下去，然后继续听麻杆讨论这个负责替死者卖房子的经理的行成。“案发当天，他在去过死者的住处后又一次前往了第七大道上的一家餐馆和他的另一位合伙人Mark Torres，并且他们一起在那儿待了接近两个小时……”麻杆在自己的报告上附了几张照片，其中一张下面写着Mark Torres这个名字。Bruce觉得自己应该没产生幻觉，毕竟拉莫三嗪没有致幻效果——那么对于照片上的人感到眼熟就不是他看错了，而是他肯定在哪儿见过这个人。Mark，他的眉毛又一次拧紧，并且脑子里麻杆的声音逐渐变小，Mark，他开始像检查档案那样一点一点翻阅脑子里的记忆，从今天早上吃的塔可开始，然后到药店里的打折速冻披萨，Brandon床单上的洗衣液的薰衣草味儿，Brandon和他做爱时收到的短信……不对，发短信的那个人叫Steven。那这个Mark到底是谁，Bruce随即意识到自己该去思考自己可能见过的人和照片而不是声音，重新从Jensen的办公室里摆放的照片开始回想：心理医生桌子上的照片也不是这个人的，他偶然看到的Brandon浏览的公司官网照片里也没有这个家伙。肯定不少Brandon，这人家里一张照片都没有，倒是他妹妹之前遗落一箱行李里面有不少那种彩绳穿起来的……MARK？  
他的眉头随着不大相干的两件事连上线而慢慢放松，这让他感觉到自己轻微的头疼在消退。MARK，他想起来那个纸箱上歪歪扭扭的全大写字母，还有箱子里面的那些照片，Sissy Sullivan，和这个男人的合照。Bruce用卡墨的笔尖划过那个照片下面写着的名字在纸上留下一个断断续续的圆圈，终于把照片上这个人模狗样的男人和那种熟悉感挂上了钩。  
“Mark什么？”接着他半是装糊涂地打断了麻杆，用笔又指了指白板上贴着的和报告上一模一样的照片，蹙眉问道：“这个人，抱歉，能再重复一下他的信息吗？”  
麻杆愣了一下，不过很快反应了过来，“没问题，”他翻转手里的报告看着第四页上说道，“Mark Torres，Campbell的合伙人，30岁，一名产品经理，呃，我想目前已有证据都指向他与案子有关的可能性接近0……他的证词在第，呃，最后一页。”  
Bruce挑起眉毛翻到最后一页去看，“基本上都是关于Campbell当天行程的，”麻杆贴心地为他补充，“你觉得我们该去调查一下Torres吗，Bruce？”  
现在不叫长官了是吧？  
“没什么，”Bruce抬头去看麻杆和其他转过头看他的同事，伸手捏捏鼻子答道，“我弄混了他和另一个嫌疑人，抱歉，继续吧。”  
麻杆对此没怀疑，耸了耸肩继续讲另一个和案子相关的人的信息。Bruce倒是懒得继续听了，毕竟麻杆基本上就是在照着报告念，这等他下次和那个老女人开会之前自己读一遍报告就行了。Mark Torres，他默念这个名字，笔帽敲打过那页纸发出轻微的啪声，垂着眼睛重新扫过那张照片。  
这可太他妈巧了，是吧。

工作日晚上的超市没那么多人，他本来想自己一个人来超市，但Brandon也要买东西，于是他开车带着Brandon一起来了离公寓比较远的大型超市。  
“漏水的事情处理好了？”Bruce留意到了沙发上的防水布已经被撤走了，于是在选衣物柔顺剂的时候顺便问道。  
“没问题了，”Brandon推着购物车走在后面，“不过沙发套可能得洗洗。”  
“当然，”Bruce拎着那桶薰衣草味儿的柔顺剂低头又挑了一桶一个牌子的洗衣液，“回去我就去洗。”  
他把两只白色的桶一起放在购物车里，然后示意Brandon由他来推车，“你不是也要买洗衣液吗，”他说，然后小臂碰了碰正在看手机的Brandon，“去吧，这个我来。”  
Brandon把手机放回口袋，扫了一眼购物车里的洗衣液和柔顺剂。“这是家庭装，”然后他看着Bruce说道，“你需要这么大容量的吗？”Bruce对此吸了吸鼻子，没有做什么大表情，回应道：“这样就不用因为洗衣服的时候没得用隔三岔五往超市跑了。”  
“但这也太多了，”Brandon眨了眨眼睛，“你能用多久？”  
Bruce耸了耸肩：“四个月？”  
Brandon又看了他一眼，然后弯腰从货架上拿起一桶普通容量的放在Bruce那两大桶旁边。随便他吧，Bruce懒得为这种习惯差异辩论，反正就是药店也能买到的东西，只要Brandon不非得追求用这个牌子的洗衣剂那他永远不可能在纽约因为没有洗衣剂而洗不了衣服。  
“那可真是够久的，”Brandon在他思考纽约可能有多少家24小时便利店的时候说道。  
“嗯哼。”他一边走神一边回应。  
接着Brandon换了个轻松的语调继续和他讨论洗衣液的事情：“要是我的用完了能借你的吗？”这让Bruce回了神，他有点惊讶地挑眉看向Brandon，手臂搭在购物车扶手上弯腰用上半身的力量推着车歪斜地往前走，“那就买家庭装，”他毫不客气地拒绝Brandon，“比普通装只贵三块钱。”  
“一瓶盖洗衣液而已，”Brandon也扬起眉毛低头看他，“我以为这点交情我们还是有的？”  
好吧，显然这是在开玩笑，Bruce看到Brandon脸上那不明显但的确存在的笑容后肯定了这一点，“滚蛋，”他及时阻止自己准备往眉头中间皱的眉毛，停住购物车说道，“把你的洗衣液换成家庭装的，现在就去。”  
“不。”Brandon一秒都没犹豫就拒绝了他，并且两排整齐的牙逐渐从咧开的嘴唇间显露出来：“拿三桶家庭装去结帐太奇怪了。”  
“为什么，”Bruce从鼻子里哼了一声，用手臂推着车往前走，不去看那张鲨鱼似的脸，“又不是漂白水，没人会因为这个报警的。”  
“为什么，”Brandon用同样的话反问，不过声音要轻得多，“漂白水可以用来进行谋杀吗？”  
“考虑一下杀人后的流程，”Bruce又停住购物车，伸手指了指货架上的漂白水们，然后继续向前，“这玩意儿能干扰鲁米诺*对血迹的探测，经典，也就是被用滥了的手段。”  
“多谢解答，”Brandon伸手抓住购物车前端纠正它的轨迹，“警探。”  
“滚蛋，”他说，然后顺着Brandon的力道调整购物车好不撞上前面的人，“少这么叫——”  
“Bruce先生！”  
一个矮小的身影风一样从他们眼前的男人身后钻出来跑向Bruce，而直到自己身子带动购物车猛地一晃他才意识到自己的腿被抱住了。那个小崽子抱得很紧，让他的嘴角僵住然后开始往下垮——他这才意识到自己刚才在他妈的笑。  
“Bruce先生，”那个嫩极了的声音从他大腿边传来，伴随着一个抬头仰视，“你好。”  
Brandon也收起了笑容，并且显然不知道发生了什么，本能地闪开后呆呆地站在Bruce旁边，没往前走也没后退。  
“Bruce先生。”男孩继续说，手依旧抓着Bruce的西装裤兜。  
“嘿，你好。”  
他则盯着那张他依旧记得很清楚的脸，下意识地对着Harvey打招呼。  
“Harvey！”终于一直站在不远处的男人反应了过来，快步往他这里走：“别这么对别人，你会让他们不知道这是怎么……Robertson警探？”  
“哎，”Bruce抬头，局促地扫过一眼Brandon后看着那个依旧邋遢的男人答道，“你好。”  
“哦，我没想到会在这儿遇到你，还有，呃，你的朋友？”老Jackson停下拉扯Harvey的手，站直了身子看着Bruce说道。“抱歉，”然后老Jackson说道，“可能Harvey有点兴奋……他好久没见到你了。”  
“哎，”Bruce点点头，然后低头去看还在抱着他的腿的Harvey。  
你不该再见到任何警察了，小家伙，他看着那双玻璃珠似的透亮眼睛想，除非你爸爸也犯了什么事儿得被带走去一个“别的地方”。但他没真的把这话说出来，“你最近过得怎么样，小伙子，”他只是这么问道，“火车拼好了吗？”  
他只是第一时间想到了Harvey的玩具火车和怎么都拼不好的叫人烦躁的塑料铁路，虽然他也知道这个开场一点都不高明。  
“早就拼好了，我有了个新的还没开始，”Harvey看着他说道，“我最近一直在画画，给妈咪画画。”  
终于，他们还是聊到了让人胃发紧的话题。Bruce盯着Harvey看了一会儿，然后抬头去看老Jackson，“他妈妈最近还不错，”这回老Jackson非常有眼力见地说道，“我去带他见过她几次，而且最近我在筹保释金……问题不大。”  
“嗯哼，”Bruce吞咽自己的口水，点了点头，“那不错，挺不错的。”  
Brandon估计已经听出大概了，Bruce注意到他悄无声息地退得更远，但并没有完全走出过道。老Jackson继续和他说着他不知道的事情：“Harvey一直都想再见你一次，我本来想搞完保释的事情再带他去警察局谢谢你，没想到在这儿遇见了。”  
“谢谢你，”然后还没等他说什么Harvey就又说道，“Bruce先生。”  
他的裤子又被向下拽了两下，叫他不得不蹲下维持体面。  
“嘿，”他看着那双转也不转直勾勾盯着自己的眼睛，想到了一只阳光下的幼年斑马，“那你画得怎么样了。”  
男孩背过手：“妈咪说她喜欢。”  
“嗯哼，”他单膝跪在超市不见得多干净的地板上，膝盖感到一阵冰凉，“那可棒极了。”  
“我想要给你看看我的画。”Harvey歪头看他，眼睛还是转都不转。  
A-U-T-I-S-M，自闭症。  
“等到事情办好我们再来找Bruce先生怎么样？”  
老Jackson说着也蹲了下来，一把抱起自己的儿子，让他坐在自己腿上，“现在可太晚了，”然后这个邋遢的老爹说道，“我们得回家了，快和Robertson警探说再见。”  
“再见，”Harvey正过脑袋直视Bruce，终于眨了眨眼睛，“Bruce先生。”  
“再见，”他感受着冰凉的地板和麻木的小腿，对着男孩儿点点头。  
“真抱歉，没想到会在这儿见面，”老Jackson站起来，“改天见，警探？”  
“改天见。”  
Bruce单腿支撑自己站起来，差点因为腿麻扑在购物车上。“嘿，伙计。”不过他站稳后很快想到了什么，叫住了那对父子。  
Harvey和老Jackson都回头看他，Harvey动作快一点。  
“你的火车，”Bruce忽略掉这个没用的观察，轻拍了下大腿，“祝你好运。”  
他接下来好像脑子被冻住了，他记不得这父子俩又说了什么是怎么和他道别的，等他不再注意小腿上的麻木重新集中注意力的时候Brandon已经回到了购物车旁边，而且正在推着车走。他也在跟着Brandon走，紧接着他意识到这一点，“办案子认识的，”于是他开始找点什么话题聊，“那孩子是个……是个自闭症。”  
“看得出来，”Brandon的声音还是那么轻，“Sissy小时候有个同学就是自闭症，和这个男孩儿有点像。”  
“怎么回事，”他吸了吸鼻子，顺手拿了一包他根本不需要的洗碗海绵丢进购物车，“你还能记得你妹妹的儿时玩伴什么样？”  
“因为他特征明显，而且就住我们家隔壁，”Brandon带着他走出这条过道往护理用品那边走，“所以到现在我都记得。”  
“哎。”Bruce本能地答道，眼前又浮现出一只阳光下的斑马。既然提到了Sissy Sullivan，随后他自然而然地想到Sissy，“你妹妹最近联系过你吗，”他问，站在剃须刀的货架前挑选起来。“没有，”Brandon答道，伸手拿了一瓶止汗剂阅读上面的标签，“为什么问这个？”  
Bruce并不能看出来这些剃须刀有什么不同，他拧起眉毛对比了最便宜和最贵的，犹豫一下后把最贵的甩进购物车和洗衣液作伴，然后说道：“我在心理诊所遇见她了。”  
Brandon抬头看他。  
“看上去挺好，或者不好，”Bruce舔自己干燥的嘴唇，伸手摸了摸那些翘起的死皮，“她从诊所出来就因为接到了一通前男友的电话开始哭，不过吃了点东西就不哭了。”  
“我不知道你对她这么了解？”Brandon捏着那瓶止汗剂，脑袋随着他走到货架另一边也跟着转动。  
“我请她吃了顿饭，”Bruce用后脑勺迎接Brandon的注视，“她话挺多的。”  
对此Brandon沉默了一会儿，等他选好了剃须啫喱回到购物车旁边后才说道：“这倒也是。”

结账之前他还是忽略了自己的犹豫从货架上摸了一盒避孕套，而等他走到收银台前时却发现购物车里已经躺了同个牌子不同款的一盒。  
超薄，哈。  
他懒得把手里这盒放回去了，干脆顶着Brandon好奇又有点困惑的目光抬手把自己挑的那盒也扔进去。当然，Brandon看清那是什么后眼神里的东西变成了单纯的、轻微的讶异。  
“怎么了，”他把手插进大衣口袋，“用不完吗。”  
“用得完。”Brandon抬起头答道，脸上又挂着不明显的笑容朝Bruce的反方向看。  
可不是嘛，Bruce也把脑袋扭向Brandon的反方向，你可是相当有水平。  
不过他们的种马先生似乎很久没出门找过妓女了，他看着缓慢向前移动的队伍算起日子：好像从旧金山回来之后就没再被他发现过了。  
要么藏得够好，要么这小子真的没找过——前者值得一个“瞒过一流条子”的奖章，后者值得他说一句“这人够难懂的”。

Bruce费了点力气用手肘撑着床垫爬起来，不小心碰到了旁边背对他躺着的Brandon。  
“不好意思，”Bruce嘟囔一声翻个身坐好，伸手抓过自己的手机看了一眼，“你先去洗澡？”  
Brandon看上去也不是很想动弹，不过他放下手机低头去看那个乱七八糟的后脑勺（被他抓乱的）时还是注意到了对方小幅度点头的动作，“我先去也行，”Bruce又动了动屁股，但还是没打算下床，“不过你确定用湿浴室也没问题吗？”  
好吧，倒也不是说Brandon洁癖到了不能接受湿地板和偶尔沾了沐浴露泡沫的浴缸，Bruce愿意把话说得公平点：Brandon可以接受别人用过的浴室，但要是有得选这位喜欢干净的先生更倾向于在干爽的浴室里洗澡，哪怕过上两分钟它就会变湿。  
至于Bruce，在不需要额外付房租的情况下他没有任何多余要求。  
关于房租那就是另一个故事了，他们俩像是商量好了一样从来不讨论这个问题，而Bruce每周或者隔周还会回自己的公寓住上两天，带衣服回去洗——Brandon公寓的公共洗衣房看上去可远他妈不如这里住着的白领们干净。当然他确信这对Brandon来说也是个不错的机会，他走了拿妓女或者其他人就能到这儿来而不被打扰，尽管他也不知道Brandon到底有没有那个精力，他们工作日上床的次数就够吓人的了。至于房租问题，就像是一个避开了所有瓶子的保龄球一样，他们明明都注意到它了，但就是没人主动和它相撞。  
随便吧，他看着慢吞吞坐起来的Brandon想，等这人提了他再补上也来得及。  
不过旧金山之后还有骚娘们儿来过这儿吗？他忍不住又开始想这个问题，毕竟他实在是想不到如果真的有人来Brandon是怎么清理痕迹的，这人之前可是再仔细都没能把妹妹掉在沙发上的头发藏好，更别提来路不明的口红之类的。  
“怎么了？”Brandon的问话打断了他的思考。  
“嗯哼？”他被惊醒了似的抬头。  
正好他这样就能看见Brandon的脸了，虽然灯光太暗他看不清具体的表情。他还是有点不明白Brandon在为什么，于是低头扫视了一圈视线内的地板和床单，再抬头去用眼神询问Brandon哪儿有问题。Brandon面对他这副样子似乎也得到了问题的答案，“没事，”一个听上去丁点语气起伏都没有的回答被抛给了Bruce，然后Brandon就这么光着屁股进了浴室。  
Brandon的嗓子听上去哑了，Bruce重新忍着屁股里的肿胀感滑进被子里躺下，然后这个风骚小白脸去找谁嫖又和他有什么关系？  
Bruce似乎终于找到了问题所在，躺好后再一次拿起手机，把关于Brandon裤裆里那根东西的事情扔进看不见的垃圾桶，完全忘了那根东西刚刚才让他爽过。  
大晚上推特也没什么好看的，除了零星的本地新闻和一些被人从早讨论到晚的八卦。绝对的催眠好工具，Bruce看着关于女Alpha演员出轨的就开始瞌睡了，要是有医生遇上了睡眠障碍怎么都治不好的病人，他们应该考虑把读读推特评论用作辅助疗法。  
谁会关心本地又开了一家新酒吧这种事情？纽约每天倒闭和开张的小馆子大概数不胜数，酒吧一样也不会好到哪里去。Bruce划动着屏幕，差不多被那些闪着暖黄色灯光的精修图片搞得眼皮都抬不起来了。那些灯好像在他眼前摇摆着，要不然就是闪烁着，逐渐变亮又变暗，然后在彻底熄灭前又慢慢亮起来。  
他大概是困糊涂了，Bruce由着手机往下滑，侧身把半张脸埋在枕头里只有一只眼睛看着屏幕，不过这家酒吧有开业折扣，看上去也不差，或许这周末他就可以去看看。

“Johnnie Walker？”Bruce坐在吧台旁边问比他慢半拍坐下的Brandon。  
“就没有点别的吗，”Brandon看向他，眼睛在那排暖黄色的吊灯下看着亮晶晶的，“Johnnie Walker和龙舌兰以外的。”  
要求真多，Bruce转身去看吧台后面的酒柜，“嘿，”然后他对那个背对他站着的又高又瘦的酒保说道，“给这位先生一瓶啤酒，度数越低越好。”  
Brandon被他逗笑了，一点也不介意这种羞辱似的接过酒保递过来的冰啤酒。“这可不是度数最低的，”Brandon看着瓶子上的标签说道，然后摸了只倒扣在吧台上的干净玻璃杯过来，“还是黑啤酒。”  
Bruce本来挑着眉毛对此表示怀疑，但Brandon把酒倒在杯子里证明自己说的是真的：黑色的啤酒，泛着巧克力似的香气，Bruce不用靠太近就能闻到。  
好吧，他半信半疑地接受了Brandon递过来的玻璃杯，并且暂时放弃了点一杯威士忌的想法。味道还不错，就是那杯子太深啤酒又不够多，他必须得鼻子都探进去才能喝到东西。什么狗屎设计，他把杯子举高了去喝那点儿啤酒，然后在一阵突兀的鼓声后毫不意外地呛了一口。  
那个蠢蛋酒保硬是把爵士切换成了摇滚，他一边找纸巾一边用咳嗽大声抱怨，而那个傻大个竟然凑过来问他是不是需要更多啤酒。我他妈需要你手里那块毛巾，Bruce咳嗽着伸手去抓，但这显然吓坏了对方，“我去给你拿啤酒，”傻大个结结巴巴地说，然后竟然抓着毛巾跑了。  
操他妈的，他就是需要擦个脸而已，又不是嗑大了会晕过去，Bruce干脆直接走到吧台后面摸来了另一条毛巾，然后把它按在自己下半张脸上用力咳，直到他感觉卡在自己喉咙里的东西全都被吐出来了为止。  
有人在看着他，包括Brandon，而他抬眼飞快扫过微张着嘴巴眼睛眨也不眨的Brandon，又低头去看毛巾上的东西。  
一些乌黑的碎屑混着口水粘在毛巾上面，让它看上去像是刚擦过烧糊了的炉子又去给在哭闹的婴儿擦了嘴巴。这他妈可不对劲，他很快意识到问题，黑啤酒可不该被他吐出来就变成纯黑的渣子，这玩意儿可是深棕色的酒。  
他在Brandon错愕的注视中抓过那只杯子低头去看，却发现杯子底里确实沉积了很多黑色的煤渣子似的东西，而且它们闻着也很像煤块。  
怎么回事，他抬头去看Brandon，而Brandon似乎只注意到他不对劲，手里还拿着那瓶啤酒。“别喝了，”他干脆一把撞翻那个啤酒瓶，让混着煤渣的酒一股脑地洒在地上。他连带撞翻了不少酒瓶和玻璃杯，让坐在不远处的女士惊声尖叫了出来，而他才注意到那个女人身边坐着一个孩子。搞什么鬼，这他妈为什么还有个看上去也就十二岁的孩子在这个酒吧里？  
一瓶体积格外大的酒在前后摇晃了几下后也随着其他空瓶子倒了下去，发出的巨响进一步刺激了那个女人以及其他客人，“不，”那个留着金色短发的女人沙哑地尖叫起来，“你在干什么！”  
“这不是我的错，”他也对着那个女人吼道，“我他妈在阻止有人被毒死！”  
“不，”那个女人随即哭了起来，“别这么对我！”  
“什么？”Bruce在噪音和忽明忽暗的灯光里拧紧眉毛眯起眼睛看她。  
“别这么对我！”那瓶巨大的酒还在流淌着发出咕咚咕咚的声音，而这根本挡不住女人的哭泣：“你知道我不出去，你用了太多可卡因，Bruce，快把它放下……”  
放屁，他本能地想反驳，但一阵剧痛叫他不得不低头——一块光盘的碎片被他握在手里，而他沾满煤灰的手在出血。  
“放下它，Bruce……求你，Stacey还在这儿……”  
Stacey还在这儿。  
他的手很疼，感觉自己的喉咙肿了起来，喘气都费劲， “Stacey在哪儿，Carole，”他扔掉手里的那块尖锐的碎片大步走向那个女人，用力扯着嗓子让声音尽可能盖过哭声，“Stacey在哪儿？”  
女人抬起头看他，依旧摇着脑袋哭个不停，声音完全变成了另外的样子：“我们还能再试一次，对吧？”  
不是Carole，是Sissy Sullivan。  
“我爱你，Mark，”Sissy挂着被睫毛膏染黑的眼泪看着他，“别赶我走。”  
他松开握着她肩膀的手，往后退了两步，直到被椅子绊住，而他回头去看怎么回事时正好又撞上了来自那个格外安静的小男孩的注视。  
Stacey不在这儿，那是Davie。  
“Davie，Davie——”他伸手去抓Davie搭在膝盖上的手，而男孩儿主动握住了他的手腕，看着他说道：  
“Bruce先生，我很想你。”  
肯定有什么东西出了他妈的大问题。  
他感觉自己脚下生了根，长了Carole脸的Sissy还在拿着手机一边对话一边哭，而他满脸煤灰的弟弟抓着他的手腕，一句话不说地看着他。  
你抓住我了，而这是他第一时间想到的，然后想到的是那就抓紧了。  
“Bruce？”  
他感觉地板在向下陷，像是流沙，而沙子下面是什么他也不知道。抓紧了，他想，但并没有去看Davie。“至于你，”他盯着捂脸哭泣的女人说道，“快他妈踹了那个烂人吧。”  
“Bruce。”  
当他的脚完全陷进灰色的地板里之后一只手拉住了他的手臂，然后一切都停了下来。就像按了暂停键，甚至抓紧他手腕的那只手也松开了，让他不得不回头去看。  
“你还好吗，”Brandon看着他，微微皱眉，“醒醒。”  
一股并非来自Brandon的手的力量像吸尘器一样把他们两个一起拽了出去。  
“Bruce？”  
他在床上抖了一下，伴随着枕头的震颤睁开眼睛。  
“你还好吗？”Brandon的声音还在往他耳朵里灌，一点点恢复着他的知觉——他的左手很疼，眼前的墙在摇晃，而阴道里还有种肿着的感觉。  
“什么，”他几乎是像Siri那样吐出设定好的话，鼻涕虫似的地转过身去看Brandon，“怎么了？”  
“你好像做梦了。”Brandon迟疑了一下说道。  
他低头，发现Brandon正抓着他的手臂。  
“是吗？”他说，不断转动眼睛让房间里的东西不再乱晃，然后去看Brandon。这位先生正微微皱着眉，依旧死死抓着他不放。“没什么，”他挣脱出潮热的被窝，舔着嘴唇说道，“可能就是……压到左手了。”  
Brandon终于松开了手，后退一步站在床边打量他，“去洗澡吧，”然后Brandon对他说，声音又低又轻，“热水澡会有帮助的。”  
他相信这是个好建议，不过眼下他的动作的确是像鼻涕虫一样慢，Brandon都已经躺下后他才挪到床边。  
“嘿，”就当是为了缓解尴尬，他继续边挪边说，“那很吓人吗？”  
Bruce这才注意到自己的声音也变得很轻，不过Brandon大概都听见了，因为他先是抬眼去看Bruce，然后小幅度地挑起一边眉毛。“不，只是得考虑你生病了之类的可能，”然后这人说道，“不过这好像也不是第一次了？”  
Bruce先是皱眉思考他这话什么意思，然后很快想起来自己脑袋被磕到流血的那个凌晨。  
“操，”Bruce站起来，不再去看那张脸，“那谢谢你救了我两次。”  
“不客气。”Brandon安静了一会儿回敬道。  
他拖着上下没有一处舒服地方的身子蠕动进浴室，一眼都没再看Brandon……倒不是说他有什么好难为情的，只是他忍不住想到了一些其他的玩意儿。  
尤其在热水淋过他的脸和屁股时，他很轻易地就把这种热乎的感觉和Brandon操他的手指以及亲过他又偶尔爱犯贱的嘴联系起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 鲁米诺（英文：Luminol），或称发光胺、光敏靈、流明諾，是通用的发光化学试剂，与适当的氧化剂混合时会发出引人注目的蓝色光。它是白色至淡黄色的晶体，可溶于大多数有机极性溶剂，但不溶于水。
> 
> 法医学上使用鲁米诺来检验犯罪现场含有的痕量血迹，生物学上则使用鲁米诺来检测细胞中的铜、铁及氰化物的存在。
> 
> ref: https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E9%B2%81%E7%B1%B3%E8%AF%BA


	40. Chapter 40

Brandon面前站了个背对他的皮肤很白的年轻办公室女郎，穿着包臀工装裙和坡跟鞋。  
那白得几乎泛着荧光的小腿让他不得不稍微抬起脑袋往上看，而坐在他旁边的Steven也在盯着女士漂亮雪白的腿看。大概二十五岁左右，和他们一样的白领，Brandon眼睛扫过那扎在脑后的金发短马尾想，大概属于会健身但不迷恋这项活动的人。她的腰和屁股都很好看，Brandon甚至怀疑Steven先自己一步发现了这个，因为当他扭头去看车厢里的播报信息时Steven的眼睛看上去已经在人家的屁股上黏了有一会儿了。“注意点儿。”他干脆面向Steven比了个几乎不出声的口型，眼睛又扫过播报屏幕。  
Steven对他耸了耸肩，然后把头扭了回去。不过那确实是个漂亮的背影，Brandon相信这周围一圈人都或多或少关注过这位女士，而她自己似乎并不反感不太过火的欣赏，依旧站在他们中间的位置不动——也可能是她实在挪不开，这个时间段地铁上实在太挤了。  
但她的背影真的很漂亮，Brandon继续从她的后颈一点点往下审视，滑到腰上时停驻了一下。他倒是遇到过不少有这么苗条的腰的人，不过既这么苗条皮肤还这么光滑的不多，那些瘦姑娘或多或少因为节食都让皮肤吃过苦头。如果Steven不在他或者可以想个办法去间接搭讪：用手指，或者眼睛。不过正如所有乘客都看到的那样，车厢里挤满了人，而Steven就坐在他旁边。地铁进站的时候车厢因为减速缓慢而又笨重地晃了一下，抓着扶手的白皙女士被摇晃地垂下了手跟着人群朝着车头的方向倒。她的手臂差点甩到Brandon脸上，而向后躲的同时Brandon也看清楚了那条手臂的一些细节：别说那种常见的淡棕色斑点，她连汗毛都没有。地铁昏暗的灯照在那条雪白的手臂上只能留下光滑的反射，而不像大多数人那样得到的是毛茸茸且明亮的一层。  
比如他自己的，Steven的，还有坐在他另一边的那位看上去也不超过三十岁的Omega女士的。何况这位女士还是个理论上激素水平低于Omega的Beta，Brandon脑子里进行着不着边际的对比，然后开始想象这样漂亮又光滑的皮肤需要多少精力维护，在想象不出具体流程和花销后开始想象她是不是平时都套着一层什么保护膜活着。  
他承认这有点怪了，他又因为这漂亮的背影和漂亮的皮肤想试着和她搭讪操她的屁股，又觉得她一点缺陷没有是一件有点诡异到让人毛骨悚然的事情。这也不全是他的错，不过他很快就找到了问题源头，要是David没有坚持在下班前开一个恼人的会议他应该不会把自己那点恼怒投射在这位无辜的女士身上。一个临时、并且只是用来骂人的会议，因为一个可以修正且不会有什么影响的工作失误——而且还和Brandon没什么关系。他只是负责早期企划的草稿，而后续一周里主要负责人往草稿里添加或者删除了什么他不必过问也没责任问，可David不仅把他叫进了会议室还让他坐在了离屏幕，也就是离David最近的地方。  
接下来就是没人想听的虚情假意的开场，再等了一会儿确定没人打算先于老板解释什么后开始了David式的自以为幽默的挖苦和揶揄。整个将近四十分钟的会议里Brandon全程觉得David的口水随时要溅到自己脸上，而他如果抬手去擦还会被质问是否对于这个“令人意想不到的错”有什么想说的。David是个没什么明显优点的老板，并且加上一点私人过往，他只能在陷在那个危险位置上的椅子里，听着David每句话结尾都要上扬发问的语气，不断让那些为数不多的优点一点点沾上烟灰或者其他垃圾变得灰扑扑的。  
而且他今晚还要去看Sissy的演出。  
这就是他今天在地铁上心情差得要死的原因，他面前的女郎一点错都没有。他继续盯着那只纤细光滑的手，看着它重新摸索到半点光也反射不到人眼睛里的金属扶手，再一次确认正常人眼甚至看不到那手背上有任何毛孔。  
很罕见，但是Brandon已经开始在想她用的是什么材质的保护膜了。他不该迁怒于一个普通的路人，他一面这么和自己说一面又在心里重复着“别责怪自己”，然后开始用还处在混乱状态里的脑子去想David声音依旧这个小妞用什么保护膜套着自己以外的事情。比如汗毛，他逼着自己转过头，试图摆脱一闪而过的他操一个白亮到反光的女Beta屁股的场景，低头去看Steven放在腿上的手。那是正常Alpha会有的手，长着有点长而且不算稀疏的汗毛，挽起的衬衫袖子边缘上能看见一些斑点，和他自己的差不多。这让他从各种假设的荒唐场景里迈出了一步，并且帮他想到了更多真实的东西。  
比如Bruce的手。手掌格外厚，手指短且粗，指甲还永远被剪得很短几乎嵌进肉里，真正去抓住别人的手臂时力气也不小，Brandon在Steven察觉到不对劲之前抬头去看隧道里不断飞速闪过的灯，继续把自己从一团浆糊里往外捞，Bruce喜欢抓他的手臂和后背，但是永远也抓不出什么痕迹，因为警探的手指头实在是太圆，指甲又太短。那双手上也有些不太长的稀疏绒毛，再往上摸还能摸到一些小突起，是Bruce习惯性长的疹子，粉色或者淡红色的。Bruce在和他上床的时候隔三差五就会长这个，不多，摸上去有些发热。他很怀疑Bruce会不会因此感到痒，但至少他们正经做爱时Bruce从来不抱怨这个。  
还有屁股，Brandon不经意（这次真的是不经意）瞟过那位保护膜女士的腰时想，Bruce胖又柔软的屁股也会长疹子，每一次从后面操警探的时候他都难免会注意到这个。Bruce也很白，看着不大健康但不像某种光滑的白色塑料，当他用力撞进去的时候那两瓣肉会抖动，像被他掀起了一层小小的浪，而那些小疹子就会随着浪上下漂浮。  
如果这时候他去捏Bruce的屁股，他就能感觉到疹子散发出的那点热，以及透着粉色的苍白皮肤下面脂肪颗粒被挤压带来的些许不平滑。  
Bruce的屁股上，就像他的肩头上那样，有零星的淡棕色斑点。  
地铁再一次停靠进站，而司机这一次刹车比刚才表现得更糟，Brandon旁边的女士差点从椅子上滑下去，而那个穿坡跟鞋的女Beta也狠狠跌向了站在她前面的人。“哦真是太抱歉了，”她立刻向那个大学生打扮的年轻男人道歉，然后整理了一下自己的衣服，“我没想到会……这样。”  
Brandon也终于有机会看到她究竟长什么样：很漂亮，和她完美的身材是完美的搭配。  
那位女士顺着拥挤的人流走出车厢，Brandon确信Steven对此轻叹了一口气。“注意点，”他一边低头看着那双踏出车厢的白得发亮的小腿说道，“你可已经有女朋友了，老兄。”  
然后他抬起头去看车厢里的广告，Bruce满是肉的后背和“完美过头了”这句话一起在他脑子里反复播放再倒带。

“你妹妹是个歌手？”  
“嗯哼，”他停在出站口的台阶上向后看赶过来的Steven，点头答道，“她唱爵士。”  
他本来不打算带任何人来，在从Bruce嘴里得知Sissy的近况之后，但Steven在他准备下班前问了他要去哪儿，随后表示自己也想去喝一杯。Sissy不该再和他的任何同事上床，尤其是她现在还和那个Mark不清不楚的，Brandon这么想着加快了脚步，不过Steven有女朋友了，而且今晚这家伙还得去女朋友家过夜。何况今天下午他们都过得够糟糕的，在挨了莫名其妙的骂后他觉得没必要拒绝一样被骂得狗血淋头的同事想一起喝酒的提议。  
大概没那么危险，Brandon走出地铁口的时候看了眼跟上来的Steven，这小子惹麻烦的概率比David低得多。  
“是那家酒吧吗？”Steven则在他评估自己同事安全等级的时候指了指一个路口以外的亮着灯的橱窗。  
而Bruce就站在灯下面，夹着一支烟正在往嘴边送。他们约好了八点半见面，他应该没迟到，但是他得想个办法解释一下为什么会带了个凑热闹的人来。  
“是，”他盯着那个矮小的身影看了一会儿答道，“就是那儿。”  
绿灯很快亮了，他们一起穿过马路往目的地走，而Bruce在他一只脚踏上人行道的时候转过了头朝他们看。  
灯光像雨滴又像格外细小的雪花一样落在Bruce的肩膀上，弄出一片明亮的暖黄色在那件黑色西服上。警探先是愣了一下，确定自己没看错后眯了眯眼睛，并且把烟又送到了嘴边，用烟雾挡住了自己的上半张脸。  
他很快就带着Steven走到了Bruce面前，而Bruce眼睛也跟着他转，直到他停在酒吧门口。“晚上好，”他低头看警探，呼出一口雾气，“我没迟到？”  
Bruce低头看了眼表：“没有。还早了十分钟。”  
“那就好，”Brandon等他抬头后继续说，并且给他介绍身边的Steven以解答他蒙了一层烟的眼睛里的疑惑，“Steven，我的同事，他也想喝一杯。”  
“哦，”Bruce很快理解了他的意思，“挺好。”  
那束灯光把警探的脸照得很亮，而那带着弧度的鼻子则在警探脸上投下一块阴影，让人更看不清他的表情。  
“Sissy留了包厢？”他又问，脑子里停不下地去想Bruce现在到底是什么表情。  
“哎，”Bruce点点头，然后把烟灭在人行道上拿鞋尖踩灭，“一楼最好的位置。”  
然后警探歪了歪脑袋示意跟他来，推开门为他们两个带路。  
他不是故意的，但当Bruce迈开步子时，他的视线滑到了被暗纹西装裤包裹的屁股和大腿上，并且把刚才地铁上想到的和它们相关的画面全部重播了一遍。

“嘿，”Sissy朝着他们的包厢走来，显而易见地在上台阶时被裙子绊了一下，“晚上好！”  
尽管如此，结合他最近听到Bruce说过的话，她还是看上去整个人比他想象得要好不少。Bruce是坐在最外面的那个，所以他负担了抓住Sissy胳膊以防她真的摔倒的责任，“我唱得怎么样？”Sissy倒是迫不及待地抬头看他，眼睛亮得像是两盏灯，“怎么样，Bruce，你觉得怎么样？”  
“喔哦，”Bruce赶忙抓住了她另一只手臂让她保持平衡，“不错……挺好的。”  
“我还以为你不会来呢。”Sissy又试着站直身子，发现裙子还绊着她的高跟鞋后还是选择坐在了原本Bruce坐着的位置上，并且飞快和Steven进行了一轮相互介绍。“太棒了，还有新朋友，”她说着低头伸手拢了拢裙子，再抬头看向松开了她但还站着的Bruce，“我还以为你需要加班？”  
“嗯哼，”Bruce哼了一声，然后坐在了离Brandon更近的地方，“最近……不那么忙。”  
Bruce说这话的时候明显犹豫了一下，不过好像只有Brandon发现了他的不寻常，而就算Brandon感觉到了那点不对劲，他也不知道Bruce为什么要犹豫。或者只是不希望被窥探工作细节，他想，然后拿起酒杯又喝了一口。  
“还有你，”他还没放下杯子Sissy就扭头往他的方向看，“谢谢你说到做到了。”  
他握着杯子歪头思考了一下：“这也不是第一次了。”  
“我是说谢谢你愿意第二次也说到做到。”Sissy弯腰越过坐在他们之间的Bruce来握他的手，说道：“真的，你能来太好了，我绝对唱得比那次好。”  
Bruce挑起眉毛，整个人向后仰靠在沙发上，眼睛在他和Sissy之间扫来扫去，两条手臂都搭在靠背上，从肩膀到手除了小指都一动不动。显然Steven也觉得这很新鲜，尽管他不需要像Bruce一样完全躲开，但他也只是动着脖子看看Brandon又看看Sissy，大概明白发生了什么之后耸了耸肩夸赞Sissy唱歌非常好听。  
Bruce好像还和这家伙进行了一下短暂的眼神交流，然后以Bruce无声地撇嘴作为达成共识的暗号。够奇怪的，Brandon一边看着自己的妹妹一边用余光瞥Bruce，他们才认识不到两个小时。  
“你今晚的表演就算结束了？”他问，手一动不动放在腿上不抬高也不放得更低，试着让他们的聊天听上去饱满些，也让Bruce尽快把满是好奇的看戏眼神收回去。  
“不过我还有下一首歌，”Sissy收回了手，俯身去摸挂在自己高跟鞋上的装饰品，“得走了……希望你喜欢这个。”  
她的最后一句话是对着Bruce说的。“还有你，”然后她扯下了那个令人烦躁的小物件握在手里，转过去去看Steven，“希望你也喜欢爵士乐？”  
“当然，”Steven耸肩，对她举杯，“敬今晚最棒的音乐家。”  
就像他想的那样，Steven确实比David强了不少，甚至可以说各方面都是这样。至于Sissy，他看着那个离开的背影开始回想Bruce说过的话，“看上去挺好，或者不好”。  
的确难以判断。  
好吧，或许除了他和Bruce过于聊得来这点。倒没有说Steven不应该主动和同事的朋友搭话的意思，只是在一个算不上下流的娱乐场所讨论爱丁堡的妓院又多么欢迎嫖客无套内射的确有点让他难以适从，“你当然可以一次性叫两个人来玩，”而Bruce这时候失去了观察他的兴趣，拿着无酒精的气泡水看着坐在对面的Steven说，“不过我还是建议你记得戴套……你不能指望他们真的去医院检查自己有没有梅毒。”  
“的确，”Steven放松得像滩泥一样靠着靠背，边挽袖子边说，“小心点总没错。”  
“就这么回事，”Bruce咧嘴露出一排牙，拿着玻璃瓶用食指指了下Steven，“就这么一回事。”  
Brandon扭头去看Bruce，包厢的灯让警探被气泡水沾湿的胡须看着亮晶晶的，而除此之外，他这才发现Bruce自从坐在离他比较近的地方后就没再挪回去。终于在他盯得有点久了之后Bruce想起来这里还有第三个人，“你要出去吗，”Bruce先是愣了一下，然后舔舔嘴唇问他，“嗯？”  
最后那一声好像更像是在问别的，不过Brandon就装自己不明白得了。“我打算再去拿一杯，”他低头去看警探，然后干脆顺着Bruce的话说，“你要喝点别的吗？”  
“不用了，”Bruce又犹豫了一下，继续舔着灯光下格外红的嘴唇看着他答道，“一瓶就够了。”  
他又问了Steven，而等他走出去后另外两个人终于在Bruce的引导下开始讨论德国的啤酒到底好不好喝。一个总算不会让听者觉得尴尬的话题，而他也逃过了忍不住想地铁上的保护膜女士的漩涡，他拿了两杯马天尼，一杯给自己一杯给旁边已经没有酒的Steven，“谢了伙计，”他的同事看上去脸色有些红，但口齿清晰，“他们的马天尼可真不错。”  
Sissy打算离开去找自己的朋友时他们也打算离开，喝得有点醉的对Sissy挥了挥手示意有个愉快的夜晚，然后跑到了酒吧门前靠墙歇着抽烟。Sissy则抱了抱Brandon，在出租车前飞快地和他道别，“真高兴你来了，”她说，用力抱了抱他的肩膀和手臂，“下一次还会再来吗？”  
“要是有空的话。”他也拍了拍Sissy被厚外套裹着的后背。  
“那说定了，”Sissy松开他，看了眼不远处在打电话的Bruce，“下次我也会请他的。”  
他对此点点头，没再说什么，不过等Sissy真的转身拉开车门准备上车的时候他又觉得自己不该一直装糊涂。“嘿，”于是他叫住Sissy，一只手替她扶住打开的车门，“你最近过得还不错？”  
Sissy抬头从帽檐下面看他：“什么？”  
“我是说，”他低头对着她解释，“你最近怎么样。”  
“很好，”Sissy的神色从惊讶渐渐变回正常，“我有工作，而且挣了不少钱，你看到了不是吗，Brandon？”  
“嗯哼。”他没话说了。  
“回头见，”Sissy整理了一下帽子，瞥过逐渐失去耐心的司机后钻进车里和他告别，“下次一定要来。”  
“记得告诉我，”他没有回应Sissy，尝试着最后一次努力，“要是你需要钱，或者别的什么事情。”  
Sissy抬头看向他，眼睛快速地眨了眨，握紧了车门扶手又松开。  
“别担心，”Sissy拍他抓着车门的手，露出一个微笑，“一切都很好，Brandon。”  
看上去挺好，或者不好，他的脑子里又想起Bruce在超市里推着手推车说话的声音。  
“走吧？”  
Bruce不知道什么时候打完了电话凑了过来问他，他自然而然地不再看着马路而是转头去看Bruce，而从表情上看，警探似乎很快猜（或者推测）出他在想什么。  
“要是她不想说，”Bruce双手插兜，吸着鼻子对他说，“那就谁也不能撬开她的嘴。”  
“嗯哼？”他微不可闻地哼了一声，对着Bruce眨了眨眼睛。  
Bruce看着繁华的马路伸手蹭了蹭鼻尖。“她是个Beta，不是你的那些工作狂女Alpha同事，”然后Bruce也看向他，把手放回口袋，“别一直问，她想说的时候会让你一晚上不能睡地听她说。”  
听着像在劝他看开点，他想。  
“她对你话那么多吗？”Brandon又问，觉得自己的嘴角可能在往上挑——Bruce擅长把各种场景描述得很有意思。  
“那倒没有，就是个经验之谈，”Bruce歪歪脑袋，“不过她哭得够响的。”  
他确定他肯定是笑了。  
“放松，伙计，”警探又吸了吸鼻子，然后偏偏头示意他往停车场走，“带上你那个酒量不行的同事，这边来。”

“慢点！”  
这句话——听语气也知道——不是他说的，如果你想问的话。  
Bruce显然被按在床头时还没反应过来，而他已经把警探的内裤拽下来了，“你他妈喝多了，”Bruce还在继续对他喊叫，并且抬腿试图踹开他，“还是那酒里掺药了？”  
Brandon自顾自地把那条红色的内裤扯下来：“没有，他们是正经酒吧，不卖可卡因。”  
Bruce又徒劳地挣扎了两下，确认逃不掉被折磨狼狈地扒光后干脆伸手去抓他的腰。“那你自己嗑药了？”警探又问，并且报复一样在他腰上摸了两把后去脱他的T恤。这让他们几乎是在床上扭打了一阵儿，直到两个人身上都不剩什么之后才停止了以床头柜为轴的各种翻滚。“我不嗑药，”他踢掉自己小腿上的内裤，手伸进Bruce腿间摸向那根有了反应的阴茎套弄起来，一边啃着Bruce的脖子一边说。Bruce在他熟悉地刺激过敏感带后喘息起来，“嗯哼，”警探伸手揽住他的肩膀，手抓住他的头发阻止他咬得太用力，“是吗……操，松手！”  
他松开掐Bruce屁股的手，抬头去看Bruce泛起红色的脸。  
“怎么了？”他看着Bruce问。  
“什么怎么了。”Bruce胸膛起伏着，拧起眉毛看他。“嗑药，”他把拇指轻轻按在那根阴茎的马眼上揉捻，垂头看着Bruce变得湿润的眼睛问，“你不和嗑药的人做？”  
“不，”Bruce的眉头就要拧到一起去了，“不，不是，我只是——你嗑药吗，大麻，可卡因，白粉？”  
他思考了一下自己到底算不算个瘾君子，然后眨了眨眼睛答道：“碰过，但不嗑。”  
“哈，美利坚，”Bruce平复了呼吸，逐渐放松眉头，“不稀奇。”  
废话到这儿够多了，他继续替Bruce撸，并且又抓了Bruce屁股两把后也引导着Bruce给自己手淫。Bruce没犹豫就接受了他的暗示，并且迎上他凑过来的脑袋去舔他的耳朵。他们做过太多次了，任何形式的互相抚慰对于他们来说都毫无难度，甚至包括69这种不怎么干净的娱乐活动，以及一开始Bruce不大喜欢的接吻。现在他们甚至可以给对方互相口过后再接吻，只要时间别太长舌头别伸得太深Bruce就能接受。  
比如现在，他刚刚咬过Bruce的嘴唇，一只手伸到胖胖的两瓣屁股之间扩张着那个洞，还继续在Bruce脖子上亲来亲去，但警探并没有推开他叫他滚。Bruce只伸手去摸了个避孕套丢向他，还因为反弹最后掉在了Bruce自己又软又白的肚皮上。这倒是方便了他，Brandon捡起避孕套，抓着Bruce的手肘把警探翻过去背对自己，把套子戴好后抓着Bruce的屁股让两个人靠得更近。  
“嘿。”  
不过就在他扶着老二准备插进去的时候，Bruce哼哼了一声吸引他的注意力。  
“嗯哼？”他暂停自己的动作去听Bruce又有什么麻烦的要求。  
“没什么。”Bruce的脑袋向下沉了沉又抬起来，想转头看他又觉得吃力一样只把脸扭过一点来：“别嗑药，就……别碰那些玩意儿。”  
警探什么时候还开始关心这个了。  
气氛像失败的奶冻一样要凝固不凝固地流动了一会儿，直到Bruce低声嘀咕了什么，双手撑起身子并且对着Brandon撅起屁股后一切才又恢复正常。奶冻变回了流动的牛奶，他顺利插了进去，并且双手牢牢捏着Bruce的屁股来回揉弄。会起红疹，随着他捏紧能够感觉到脂肪颗粒相互摩擦的屁股，在他插得够深时还会绷紧露出一点不明显的肌肉线条。Bruce的屁股很舒服，他很怀疑皮肤比Bruce好上一百倍的人是否能达到一样的效果，在他手里像柔软的、接近液态的固体，他温度更高的手掌贴上去的时候应激地长出一串红疹，再用几个小时消掉。  
这好像不是个好爱好，他低头看着Bruce泛起粉红色的后背想，然后拽着Bruce往他的老二上撞。  
Bruce呜咽了一声，扯着床单和他一起往下滑了滑，拧着眉毛还是那么吃力地回头看他，似乎想知道刚才到底是怎么回事。  
现在Bruce看上去完全不是在酒吧里那副说胡话的混蛋德行，于是他又觉得自己好像是过分了点儿。

“你打算去客厅？”  
Brandon看着从浴室里走出来的Bruce问。  
“哎，”套着一件睡衣的Bruce停下脚步，“漏水的事情不是解决了吗。”  
“是解决了，”他看着Bruce说，“睡个好觉。”  
Bruce放下擦头发的毛巾，用不大对劲的眼神看着他。“怎么了。”他问，察觉到今天类似的问句被他们说了太多次。  
“没什么，”Bruce也重复着陈词滥调，顺带吸了吸鼻子，“就是你今天在酒吧的时候脸色像屎一样难看。”  
姑且略过Bruce粗俗的比喻，他有点惊讶地愣住，手搭在被子上一动不动。  
“是吗？”Brandon声音低了一个八度问道。  
Bruce看着他。  
“现在好多了，”然后警探把毛巾搭在肩膀上，伸手捏自己的鼻子，“好好睡一觉，伙计。”  
“你也是。”  
他看着Bruce裸露的大腿说道。


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said, I hope your flight is good.

他在往自己的小号箱子里塞衣服的时候听到了门被打开的声音，还伴随着塑料袋互相摩擦的窸窸窣窣声。  
Bruce进屋后马上注意到了他摊开在地上的行李箱，“你又要出差？”警探低头瞥了一眼箱子里的旅行装的清洁套装，把钥匙放进储物盘里蹬掉皮鞋往屋里走，“短途旅行？”  
“猜对了，”Brandon拿出一件淡蓝绿色的衬衫，抽空扭头去看Bruce，“怎么猜出来的。”  
“最小号的旅行箱，”Bruce掂了掂手里的购物袋，低着头用下巴指了指那个行李箱说道，“三天的可能性最大，超过五天几乎不可能。”  
他的问题实在是多余了，Brandon耸肩，收回视线提着衣架前后左右地观察这件衬衫是否足够干净，然后开始思考Bruce进门前他就在思考的问题。“你吃过饭了吗？”Bruce的声音这时候又从厨房里传来，并且依旧伴随着塑料袋的摩擦声。“没有，”Brandon取下那件衬衫搭在小臂上从衣橱旁边走向客厅，“你要是打算煮意大利面可以算上我的。”  
“速冻披萨，”Bruce说着从厨房里探出头来，手上如他所说地那样拿着一个纸盒，“你要想吃也有速冻意面。”  
Brandon确信自己还没闻到意大利香肠或者西红柿肉酱的味道，不过他的胃已经开始产生了饥饿感，伴随着轻微疼痛的那种。“我们可以一起吃披萨，”于是他一边叠衣服一边说道，“不过还是帮我加热一份意大利面，谢谢。”  
Bruce对他难得的好胃口表达了短暂的怀疑，“你中午也饿着来着，”警探这么问，又回到厨房开始着手把速冻食品加热，“还是收拾行李对你来说是体力活儿？”  
百分之百的揶揄，Brandon站起来去衣柜里拿别的衣服，“中午临时加班，”不过他还是耐心回答了Bruce这个可能不需要答案的问题，“又猜对了，确实没来得及买个三明治。”  
然后微波炉门被关上的声音掩盖了其他动静，他不知道Bruce是不是回应了什么。不过也不重要，重要的是他马上就能吃上饭，还有被Bruce打断但他依旧需要思考的问题。他又叠了两件衬衫放进行李箱，叉腰低头盯着行李箱回想自己还需要带点什么后蹲下身拿出西装裤把它们卷得更紧。思考问题让他分心，有些事情必须得想个两三次才能记起来，比如他还没有把袜子放进行李箱里，而它已经快被衬衫和裤子塞满了。微波炉发出提示音，很快又因为被打开而变得安静，再又一次运转起来。Bruce很快就能把他们的晚餐准备好，而他最好也快点想好到底要不要去问那个问题——是的，一个问题，他刚才不停想着的就是这个。  
当他把领带也卷好了放进行李箱的角落里时，Bruce又一次打开了微波炉，并且开始翻找起餐具来。他能听到金属碰撞的声音，还有叉子轻刮过瓷盘的动静，于是开始估计Bruce还有多久会出来：一方面他希望Bruce在一分钟内就通知他坐下，另一方面他又觉得自己需要多点时间把问题搞定了再吃饭。  
不过他实际上没得选，Bruce决定一切。“你想在哪儿吃，”警探走出厨房，靠着厨房门口的墙看他，“我打算看场球赛。”  
“嗯哼？”他本能地抬头，看一眼Bruce的脸，又看看那因为袖子被挽起来露出一截的苍白手臂。  
“你要是不想在沙发上吃，”Bruce吸吸鼻子解释自己的话，“我就把披萨分成两半，你可以自己在餐桌上吃。”  
“沙发也不错，”Brandon保持着蹲在地上抬头的姿势回应，“谢了。”  
终于，他真正闻到了意大利香肠和西红柿肉酱的香气，Bruce把盛满食物的纸盒和塑料盒放在了咖啡桌上，然后放下了那两副餐具。不锈钢和玻璃桌面碰撞的声音在他耳朵里都动听了起来，这让Brandon明白自己到底有多饿，问题可以等会儿再想，他这么决定后合上了箱子推到一边，走到浴室去洗手，说不定吃饱了他就自然而然知道该怎么办了。  
Bruce开显示器的动作很快，他回到客厅时Bruce已经把它连接到了电视的信号上。上个月的电视账单还是Bruce付的，他坐在沙发上的时候突然想到这个。警探给出的理由是“你都不看电视”，但其实Bruce也不怎么看电视，大多数时候警探回家只顾着吃饭和坐在沙发上玩手机，不和他做爱也不需要加班的话就不会睡得太晚。不过Bruce在他明确拒绝后还是自顾自拿起账单登录网站付了那笔钱，还一副懒得和他讨论的样子……从那之后Bruce看电视的次数似乎变多了一点，不过依旧是没多到哪儿去。  
“怎么了，”Bruce的话冷不丁地打断他的走神，“声音太大了？”  
“没有，”他弯腰拿起那盒泛着热气的意大利面和旁边的餐叉，“在想有没有什么漏掉的行李。”  
欧洲的足球比赛，他兴趣不大——实际上他对美国的篮球赛也兴趣不大，同事请他去看他也从来没去过。不过声音确实不大，他一边咀嚼面条里的肉酱一边确认了这一点，他开始吃东西后几乎只能听清自己嚼东西的声音。Bruce似乎也觉出来这声音太小了，拿起遥控器提高了音量确定吃东西也能听清后满意地继续去抓盒子里的披萨。比赛开始前是广告，Bruce抱怨了一声，对户外用品的推销没有任何兴趣，但Brandon被这条广告又引得走了神：旅行之类的，他难免又想到了他的问题。  
球赛准时开始了重播，Bruce完全安静下来，为了集中注意力他也开始跟着看。但那真的是一场很无聊的比赛，看了前二十分钟就能感觉出来，Bruce甚至先他一步丧失了兴趣。“踢得这么烂滚下去别丢人了，”警探的口音瞬间变得浓重起来，“狗屎。”  
他没法判断这是不是个聊天的好时机，也不知道Bruce究竟在骂哪支队伍，不过从表情上看的话警探似乎也没自己语气表现得那么生气，至少吃热披萨的表情看上去算得上愉悦，“浪费时间，”而在他打算开口说点什么前Bruce又嚼着披萨说，“换台吧，你想看什么？”  
“都行，”他搅动着塑料盒里仅剩的一点面条答道，“听你的。”  
Bruce因为这个答案犹豫了一会儿，然后又放下了遥控器继续看起了无聊的球赛。  
不过他猜现在即使说话Bruce也不会介意被打断了。  
“你真的不想看点别的？”令他意想不到的是Bruce又问了一遍。“都可以，”Brandon如实说自己的想法，同时继续搅那些面条，“这个时间大概也没有什么电视剧之类的？”“是没有，”Bruce没看表就回答了他的问题，又拿起一块披萨往嘴边送，“不过看今天股票为什么跌都比这个有意思。”  
Brandon被逗笑了，“这可不好说，”他停下搅动面条，朝着沙发背靠了靠，说道，“理财类的节目有时候不仅无聊还叫人生气，因为他们的嘉宾经常睁眼睛说瞎话。”  
很好，他也逗笑了Bruce，并且得到了认同，“会有蠢蛋相信他们吗，”警探啃着披萨的饼皮说道，“可信度不如买乐透挣钱的概率大。”  
“总有不聪明的人。”他挑了挑眉毛，把那口快凉了的面条塞进嘴里，然后借着愉快的气氛问出自己的问题：“这周忙吗？”  
Bruce盯着屏幕上的绿草地和滚动的足球反问：“为什么问这个？”  
“周末呢，”他干脆继续问，像个停不下来的水龙头，“有没有空？”  
Bruce似乎意识到自己不回答就跳不出死循环了，“有，两天应该都闲着，”Bruce说着看向他，不停咀嚼的嘴带着胡须一抖一抖的，“你要借车？”  
“不是，”他咽下那口凉面条，趋势自己不听话的、僵硬的颈部肌肉扭头看Bruce，“这次出差他们能给我报销两个人的费用。”  
警探挑起了左边的眉毛，嚼东西的速度也放慢。  
“你知道，”他的视线在Bruce的蓝眼睛和沾了面饼碎屑的姜色胡茬上小幅度犹疑，“一个谈生意的见面，外加一个小型展会，包食宿那种，因为是周末举办所以——。”  
“我以为你周五就得走？”Bruce扬着眉毛打断他逐渐变得没有头绪的话。  
“就在霍博肯*，”Brandon愣了一下后把之前想过的计划抛出来，“周五晚上你可以坐车来。”  
“哦。”Bruce的眉毛垂下去了一点。  
他不知道这是同意还是不同意的意思。  
“然后呢，”Bruce恢复了正常咀嚼速度，“你住哪儿，有什么计划？”  
“四星级酒店，”他仿佛变成了被审问的嫌疑犯，但又没那么不舒服，“周五和周六全天要出席，周日早上十一点后就没事了。”  
Bruce的眉毛又扬了上去。  
“如果你想换个地方过周末，”Brandon看着那双蓝眼睛感觉耳朵里有什么东西在跳动着弄出细微的噪音，“那地方也不错。”  
“我为什么要坐几十分钟公交车去纽约的另一边儿待两天”，Bruce可能会这么说，当然，警探也可能会说“你不打算约个妞儿一起”之类的。  
他感觉那个噪音从摩擦他耳朵里的绒毛的那种声响变成了尖锐的哨声。  
“听着不错。”而Bruce是这么说的，并且只用一秒就放松了表情，转身又去抓了一块披萨。  
“地址给我？”Bruce咬着那块披萨的尖角部分又朝他看，“周五下班我坐车过去。”

“你想吃点什么，寿司，还是照烧鸡肉饭之类的？”  
Brandon坐在酒店房间的咖啡桌旁边看着河边亮起的路灯，手肘撑在桌子上，“拉面，”他眨动眼睛，拿着手机一边听着那边的轻微噪音一边回答Bruce的问题，“味增叉烧的就行，如果他们有的话。”  
“日本饭店怎么可能没有拉面，”Bruce似乎有点被他逗乐了，但很可能还在皱着眉来回翻菜单，“味增叉烧……有，你要单独加点什么吗？”  
“原样就不错，”他靠着椅背看楼下来来往往的行人，“谢了。”  
“没问题。”Bruce那边的噪声停止了，“我大概……半个小时之后到酒店。”  
“等会儿见。”Brandon歪着身子脑袋靠在落地玻璃上看着楼下一对在人行道上接吻的情侣说道。  
“哎，”Bruce的回答也很简短，“等会儿见。”  
天色已经差不多完全黑了，只有往远处布鲁克林的方向看才能在天际线上看到一点橘红色的光亮。Bruce下班够晚的，他想，然后感觉到自己的胃在蠕动并且发出了一些声音。警探加班倒也是常事，他继续想，半张脸都贴在冰凉的玻璃上，眨眼的时候感觉玻璃给睫毛制造了一些阻力。  
总之Bruce马上就要到了，他稍微把头抬起来，看一眼没有什么痕迹的落地窗，伸手摸了一下玻璃和窗框。看不到什么灰尘，他捻着手指确定这一点，但还是决定去洗洗脸和手。站起来后他才察觉到领带有多紧，于是他在洗完手后扯下那条领带搭在架子上，解开衬衫领口，再俯身洗脸。房间里安静得吓人，他甚至能听见水龙头被关上后水顺着下水道流淌的咕噜声，他赤脚走出浴室，借着窗外昏暗的光摸到柜子上的遥控器，然后打开了电视。那是个讲自然环境的频道，正在播一个关于哈德孙河污染的纪录片，那个卷发的年轻男记者正在试图脱衣服跳进河里游泳，“你在干什么，”警察打扮的人恰到好处地出现，“快回来，这儿不让游泳！”  
他也不确定那是警察还是什么专门负责防止这种事儿多年轻人往河里跑的管理者，总之确实很有节目效果，他坐在床上看着漂浮着被滞留在河岸上的肮脏的安全套想，这简直比正常人的马桶还脏。  
安全套，然后他眨了眨眼睛，回忆自己有没有在行李箱里揣上几个。  
这个节目差不多播完的时候他听见了什么东西刮擦房门的声音。应该是Bruce？他想，收回盯着屏幕上天气预报的视线想跳下床去开门，而门外的人也很快证实了他的猜测是对的——专属于Bruce的敲门声很容易辨认。  
好像没用半小时那么久，他开门的时候想，然后看着提着两个纸袋的Bruce说道：“晚上好。”  
“晚上好，”Bruce吸了吸鼻子，顺着他腾出的空往房间里走，“外面要下雨了，你该庆幸我出来得够早。”  
他转身往窗外看，才发现天上确实堆积起了厚厚的云。  
“怎么回事，”警探把纸袋放在小圆桌上，依旧在吸鼻子，“你们谈生意不包一顿晚餐？”  
“是自助，”Brandon把防盗锁扣好，朝着窗边走，“卡津*风格的，不太对我胃口。”  
“哦，”Bruce发出了简单的一声回应，而他明白这是表达理解的意思，“卡津菜。”  
他在Bruce对面的椅子上坐下，帮忙拆开那两个纸袋，然后把餐盒一个一个拿出来。他的拉面还很热，而Bruce的那份照烧鸡肉饭的塑料盖子上也沾着暖和的水汽。“还有两罐可乐，”Bruce说着把两个易拉罐拿出来摆在桌子上，“要是你喝这玩意儿的话。”  
他抬头看一眼，发现正面对着他的那罐是健怡可乐。  
“谢了。”于是他说，并且伸手把它和筷子一起拿过来。  
可乐是凉的，而那双一次性筷子有些粗糙，他从纸袋里取出来是感觉到了末端的凹凸不平。  
不过他有热的拉面和冰汽水，一次性餐具不值得他花一秒钟以上的时间计较。  
Bruce先他一步打开了餐盒，在他忙着把面条往汤里放的时候夹起一块鸡肉吃了一口。“味道不错，”然后警探评价道，并且耸了耸肩，“我喜欢这个酱汁。”  
“是吗。”他并没有反问意味地反问，然后搅散有些黏成团的面条，低头品尝它们以确定Bruce的品味是否和他的一样好。  
窗外响起一阵风声，然后是雨点往下落敲击窗户的声音。

雨一直下到了九点，并且没有任何停下的意思，不过这并不影响他们，或者说Brandon的计划。  
不过给Bruce蒙眼是一时兴起，在Bruce满身潮湿地走出那间干净而且漂亮的浴室后。“你的领带掉在地上了，”Bruce这么说的，然后把一团东西朝他丢过来，“换个地方？”  
不知道Bruce后来有没有为这个行为后悔，不过Brandon也相信他不是故意扔他脸上的。但那脸幸灾乐祸的表情以及一句“你把我叫来就是换个地方睡觉的吗”绝对能激发好脾气人的坏脾气，Bruce非常擅长这个。于是他在Bruce走过来背对他坐在床边时简单捋平了那条皱皱巴巴的领带，然后靠过去亲吻Bruce的脖子。  
离Bruce的下一个发情期可能不远了，他的鼻尖蹭过Bruce的后颈时闻到了异于平常的气味，那股烂橘子味儿有点发酵了似的。他不记得之前的发情期是不是也这样有气味变化，不过今晚应该没什么需要额外在意的。安全套被他放进了床头柜的抽屉里，在Bruce洗澡的时候他特意从行李箱里翻出来的，是上次去超市买的没用过的那些。他在伸手给Bruce扩张后就抓起领带蒙上了Bruce的眼睛，而警探罕见地没有因为这个皱眉，反倒是咯咯笑了起来。“王八蛋，”当然脏话还是要说的，伴随着Bruce伸手摸索着推他脑袋的动作，“别乱动。”  
他的眼睛差点被Bruce短圆的指头戳中，不过他很快就抓住了那两只胡乱挥舞的手，“坐好，”而Bruce还在笑，尽管看上去越发不怀好意，“要不然就跪好，乱动的后果你自己担着。”  
让一个蒙眼的人给自己口交绝对不是个好主意，Bruce趴在他腿间舔嘴唇的动作像是打算把他的老二咬下来一样。而还是他亲手拉着这个变态警察帮忙找到合适位置趴下的，Brandon有点怀疑这是不是自作自受。当Bruce真的收好了牙齿把脸埋在他两腿间把他的阴茎整根吮吸时他又相信自己做了个好选择，那真的很爽。  
“怎么了。”Bruce听着他的喘息暂时把他勃起的老二吐出来，稍微侧过头听他制造的动静。  
他低头看着那张脸，在暖黄色又昏暗的台灯下它看上去半明半暗，而那两瓣张着的嘴唇既湿润得泛着光泽又红。  
“你要是想射记得说，”没得到答案的Bruce又低下头，抓着他的老二送到嘴边，“不然什么下场你自己清楚。”  
下场就是在降温的晚上光着身子站在地板上做爱。他抓Bruce手臂的力气可能太大了，Bruce撑着墙的手臂看着红了一块。希望警探不会因为这个宰了他，他放低两只手去搂Bruce没什么曲线的腰，因为过于软的触感很难用得上刚才那么大的力气。“操，”还没从刚才一连串活动里反应过来的Bruce本能地抓紧了墙壁边缘，颤声骂道，“你他妈松……操！”  
松开你就该摔倒了，他想，然后把Bruce往更边缘地地方压，并且借着Bruce前倾的姿势插得更深。这几乎彻底点燃了Bruce的不安分，警探看上去很想转过身打他，但他就凭着这个姿势反复抽插着，用掐着Bruce腰的手保持他和Bruce的平衡。  
可能插得太深了，Bruce呻吟着哼了一声，像是哭又像是大喘气。Bruce放下一只扶着玻璃的手去抓他的手腕，而他不觉得这是让他滚蛋的意思，只是Bruce想告诉他这个姿势不大好受，于是他用手臂重新揽住Bruce的腰和肚子，另一只手抬高替Bruce固定摇晃的肩膀和前胸。Bruce又喘息了一声，并且上半身开始向后倒，直到靠着他找到了更多支撑点，“你该锻炼了，”他也不知道自己干嘛要在这个时候刺激Bruce，但这话说起来让人觉得有趣，“轻点。”  
Bruce肯定想骂他，但他为了让事情变得更有趣扯下了那条潮湿还带着沐浴露味道的领带，这个举动带来的影响是明显的，他感觉到Bruce屁股的每一块肌肉都紧缩了起来，带动着Omega阴道一并缩紧，甚至还制造了一些蠕动。  
“操……操——”Bruce的喘息则从这一刻开始直到高潮都没停下。  
“别担心，”他稍微向前推了推Bruce，让警探在落地窗前站稳，然后把脑袋靠在Bruce的肩膀上，“这里是16层。”  
“操……”Bruce的叫骂变成了嘟囔， “妈的。”  
而且他在吞咽口水，Brandon听得出来。  
“而且还是雨天。”Brandon又补充道，同时伸手捏了捏就在他手心里的、Bruce肚子上柔软的赘肉。

在天黑之前他们上了回纽约的车，并且打算一起去公寓附近的中餐馆解决晚餐。这个时间段的车上人不算少，不过他们还是捡到了两个座位，只不过是一前一后：他坐在后面靠窗的位置。  
从他的角度他能看到Bruce的侧脸以及脖子。Bruce看上去有些困，垂着脑袋几乎不怎么活动身子，偶尔拿出手机看一看，也没有和他聊天的意思。这倒不差，他也觉得有些困——走个一英里吃午餐再回酒店，在浴室里做过一次后立刻跳起来去收拾行李，没人会在经历了这么密集的安排后还精力充沛。  
Bruce的脖子很干净，没有红肿或者伤痕，他们都没有在别人看得见的地方乱咬的习惯，当然衣服下面是什么情况又是另一回事。Brandon转动着眼珠观察了毫无察觉的Bruce一遍又一遍，几乎变成了一台穿透力不强但很勤快的X光机。  
好在这趟旅行也并不很漫长，进入曼哈顿后他们就离真正的目的地不远了，Bruce打着哈欠和他一起下车离开车站，走在大厅里和他讨论是继续坐地铁还是打车回公寓。“现在打车可能人有点多，”他看了眼手表答道，“不过可以碰碰运气。”  
然后他被Bruce拽住了，并且一低头就明白了为什么Bruce要这么做。其实不用看也能闻出来，那滩呕吐物的气味不是一般的难闻，混着酒精和某种来自药物的刺鼻气味……还可能带着胆汁味，因为它看上去是绿的。  
“小心点，”警探似乎以及从困倦中清醒了，“从这边走。”  
往上走两步就能看见有人坐在，或者应该说是瘫在出站口旁边，“你还好吗，”蹲在这人旁边的是个年轻女人，正在试图开启正常的交流，“你要喝点水吗？”  
回应这个女人的是一阵巨大的干呕声，Bruce几乎立刻就贴在了车站的墙面上，并且加快了脚步往外逃。他也跟上，花了比平时少得多的时间就走到了出站口。那呕吐时着实有些骇人，而更糟糕的是那个人看着快虚脱了。  
“嘿，”女人摇晃那个人的肩膀，“嘿，你还好吗！”  
她也很快意识到了不对劲，慌张地四处张望，并且顺理成章地瞄准了他们两个，“嘿，”她抬头看着不知道是他还是Bruce说，“能帮忙打个电话吗……911，急诊室……我的手机没电了。”  
也不是什么难事，他点了点头，向旁边挪了两步给别人行人让开位置拨通了911。接线需要一点时间，而他发现Bruce肉眼可见地变得紧张。警探正攥着拳头，眼睛在他和那个昏厥的人之间来回扫，绷紧嘴唇似乎在作什么决定。911还是比银行或者别的什么公司的客服快得多，在他说明情况后要他描述那个人的状态，“他晕倒了，”这有点难，他不知道怎么说才能算准确，“刚才应该吐过。”  
Bruce眉毛拧得更紧了，“她是不是嗑药了，”Bruce往前走了一步地头去问惊慌地开始哭泣的女人，“磕了什么？”  
警探这话的意思明明就是认定了这个昏厥的家伙绝对磕了药。“我不知道，”那个蹲在旁边的女的伸手去抹自己的眼泪，然后把另一只手也抬起来捂住自己的脸，“老天，我不知道她吃了什么……”  
Bruce腰几乎弯成一个直角去观察那个没有意识的人，而Brandon还在试图描述状况，“闻上去像是喝酒了，”他如实回答，“药物……不清楚，我们只是路过。”  
“说实话，”然后警探的语气变得让人不适起来，插着腰扭头看向那个捂着脸的女人，“你不想害她下辈子都瘫着吧。”  
这个人应该还有呼吸，他能看见她干瘦的胸脯在有节奏地起伏。  
哭泣的女人抬起头，抽噎着盯着Bruce看了一秒，然后声音很小地说道：“可卡因，可能还有一些白粉和LSD。”  
“操他妈的。”他清晰地听到Bruce用不大的声音回应这个答案。  
然后Bruce快速站直了身子，并且没有征求许可就拿过了他的手机，“这里是警探Bruce Robertson，”然后警探伸出一根手指示意他先别说话，“地址和电话号码你已经知道了……是的有一个人需要急救，女性，晕厥，有饮酒以及使用可卡因、海洛因和LSD……没有窒息情况——是的，我想她心跳呼吸正常，具体的位置在正门附近……”  
好吧，比他专业得多。  
救护车来得很快，那个人看上去已经有点醒过来的迹象了，但依旧神志不清，Bruce这次没多说什么，等两个女人都上了救护车后才意识到自己还拿着Brandon的手机。“抱歉，”他吸了吸鼻子，抬头看了眼Brandon的表情，又低头把手机放在Brandon手里，“我忘了。”  
“没事，”他把手机放回口袋，“也没错过什么电话。”  
直到救护车关上门前他才注意到那个哭泣的女人手里提着一个带网格门的塑料箱子，里面是一只花猫。Bruce似乎也是这时候才注意到猫的存在，有些出神地和那只趴在箱子里的猫对视。  
“喵。”车门关上之前那只猫对着Bruce叫了一声。  
救护车和警车一起开走了，天也完全黑了下来，“走吧，”他抬头看了眼还算晴的天，对Bruce说道，“叫个出租车？”  
“嗯？”Bruce说梦话似的哼哼一声。  
“回去，”于是他干脆推了Bruce后腰一把，“叫个出租车。”  
Bruce似乎这才意识到猫和救护车都已经走了，“哦，”他又发出没什么意义的一声，并且被路沿绊了一下。  
摔一跤的风险比Brandon的话更好用，Bruce终于集中了注意力，并且抬头看他。  
他刚好停在了路灯下，因为强烈的光有些看不清阴影里的Bruce，不过声音听得还是很清楚。  
“好主意，出租车。”Bruce看着他说道，“走吧，直接去中餐馆。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 霍博肯，Hoboken，新泽西的一个小城市，毗邻NYC，属于大都会圈（坐公交车从曼哈顿20分钟左右就能到）
> 
> 卡津，Cajun，一种美国路易斯安那州的烹饪风格，源自卡津-阿卡迪亚人，食材含有不少海鲜，我们熟悉的新奥尔良烤翅就是魔改的Cajun风味  
> Ref: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cajun_cuisine


	42. Chapter 42

从Sissy坐下之后她已经打了五个哈欠了。  
Brandon抬手看了眼表，这也就是过了不到半个小时而已。“你要来杯咖啡吗？”他翻了翻酒水单，也不知道这种买汉堡的小酒馆有没有咖啡，然后继续问：“昨天没睡好？”  
“没怎么睡，”Sissy单手撑着脸又打了个哈欠，“问题不大，我最近没有演出。”  
“那你最近在干什么？”Brandon把菜单翻到最后一页去看无酒精的饮料，顺便抬头扫她一眼。“我住的地方附近有家杂货店招店员，”Sissy放下手，把头朝另一边歪倚着墙，“我一周在那里上四天班。”  
听上去还行，虽然Brandon也不记得Sissy之前是不是也在类似的地方打工，还是换了地方。于是他点点头，然后提醒Sissy菜单上确实有咖啡。“不了，”Sissy对他摆了摆手，拿起冰水喝了一口，“我今晚想好好睡一觉，饶了我吧。”  
“要是你不需要跑演出，”Brandon放下菜单看她，“最近失眠了？”  
Sissy对他摇摇头：“算不上，临时有事而已。”  
随便她怎么说吧，Brandon脑子里突然冒出来Bruce对他说过的话，“别一直问，她想说的时候会让你一晚上不能睡地听她说”。可能这方面警探就是比他在行，他再一次翻看菜单，然后看着朝他们走过来的服务生决定就点个牛排，吃完就把Sissy送回公寓。Sissy家附近的地铁线路又在维护，他还特意借了Bruce的车，毕竟晚高峰在路边叫出租车不是个好主意。  
Sissy点了个汉堡套餐，并且要了一杯柠檬味道的气泡水，看上去碳酸很足的那种，“Bruce最近很忙？”然后她问，用喝汽水带来的嗝挡住一个哈欠：“不过你倒是开了他的车来。”  
“据说是有个案子要结案了，”Brandon如实说出自己听到的那些，“临时加班。”  
“哦，”Sissy耸肩，“希望他一切顺利。”  
Brandon抬头看她，试图从她的困倦表情里发现点别的东西，但很快又对此感到疲倦，“你有什么事情吗，”他决定直接问，“叫我过来？”  
Sissy捏着吸管捣了捣杯子里的柠檬，保持压低脑袋的姿势抬眼看他，“你是我的哥哥，”然后她说，眼睛跟着眨了眨，“就算你现在有好朋友了，我也得时常关心你，鉴于我现在打算在纽约多住一段时间。”  
他感觉自己被噎了一下，不知道是因为冰块，还是她的体贴宣言，还是“好朋友”这个词。总之哪一样都非常有存在感，让他即使明知道Sissy是在胡扯也没办法立刻想出好办法套出她的真实想法。就在他琢磨要不要适当澄清一下他和自己的“好朋友”Bruce的关系时，Sissy已经把注意力转移到了别的地方：她的手机在响。  
Sissy匆忙地咽下嘴巴里的气泡水，把手机从口袋里拿出来：“等等，我接个电话。”  
她看上去是平和的，尽管在接通电话后那种若有似无的微笑慢慢消退了，但她的表情并没有扭曲或者整个垮下去，而是微微皱着眉毛，嘴唇抿紧又放松，整张脸像块被捏过又慢慢弹回去的面团。“晚上好，”她说，侧过身子面对墙，“嘿，我们不是说好了……我会把它还回——对，这周末好吗？明天我得去上班。”  
Brandon绝对没有偷听的意思，但这桌子确实不大。他只能专心应付赶来上菜的服务生，并且装出和服务生对话时自己听不到她在说什么。“谢谢。”他对服务生这么说道，然后把Sissy的盘子向她推了推，在隔壁桌推杯换盏的声音里低头切自己的牛排。  
“我们等会儿再聊可以吗，大概两个小时之后……或者一个半小时，我现在在外面……我知道，Mar——对不起，但——好，一个小时之后我打给你。”  
Brandon把牛排沿着不存在的线切下来一块送进嘴里。  
“我不会迟到的，”Sissy对着墙摇了摇头，“要是我迟到了，你还可以让我像之前那么做。”  
说完这句后她挂断了电话，而Brandon觉得自己还是等上一会儿再抬头比较好。Sissy似乎铁了心要和这个男人纠缠不清，他已经不知道还能再说点什么了——上一次他和自己妹妹争论她挑男人水平太烂的后果是他的妹妹因为划伤自己的两只手腕进了医院，还有一次他因为漏接了她因为分手而打来找他诉苦的电话醉到在浴室里摔了一跤。  
或许警探是对的，等她想说的时候记得接电话就好。  
“你还好吗？”  
他这么想着，嘴巴还是习惯性地帮他扮演一个友善的人问了出来。  
“没什么，”Sissy咳嗽一声，对着他耸肩，把手机收回去，“你知道，一点分手事宜 要处理。”  
他抬头看着她，不得不说对Sissy的直率有些感到意外。  
她刚才提到了要把什么还回去。“你知道，”于是他慢吞吞又带着些自愿地边思考边说道，“你要是需要帮忙，或者需要一笔钱周转之类的，可以告诉我。”  
“不，”Sissy摇头，“我有钱，Brandon。”  
他看着Sissy不知道该点头还是耸肩还是该“嗯哼”一下还是什么，他只知道自己在眨眼睛。  
“而且这也和钱没什么关系。”随后Sissy又这么说道，顺手摘掉固定汉堡用的牙签，“就是……正常的分手流程，把我不想要的东西丢回去，之类的。”  
“嗯哼，”这次他觉得自己可以发出这种声响了，鉴于Sissy的表情逐渐又从茫然的疲倦变回了挂着温和笑脸的疲倦，“明白。”

他回到公寓时能听到有线电视节目的声音，不过不是球赛，像是电视剧之类的。  
他关门的时候抬头往屋子里看，发现Bruce头发有些凌乱的脑袋正靠在沙发靠背上，用后脑勺对着门口，好像并没有在认真看电视。“晚上好，”他瞟了一眼咖啡桌上的餐盒，略过了问候吃没吃晚餐的部分，“情景喜剧？”  
“嗯哼，”Bruce扭了扭身子面向电视，把手机扔到沙发上，“你想看别的？”  
“不用。”Brandon收回视线，把外套脱下来挂在衣架上，然后拎着那串车钥匙又探头看向Bruce：“车钥匙在盘子里？”  
“行。”Bruce似乎在喝东西，声音有点模糊。  
他放下那串钥匙，走进屋子后先去了浴室把手洗干净，走出来时发现Bruce又换了个姿势歪在沙发边缘上。“别把它放在这儿。”他绕到沙发前面拿起那个纸盒子，走到厨房门口把它扔进垃圾桶，打算回到客厅时又发现自己手上沾了酱汁，只好钻进厨房重新洗了一次手。“抱歉，我给忘了，”Bruce痛快地认了错，然后脑袋扭过来朝着他看，“晚餐如何？”  
“嗯哼？”他甩甩手上的水，走到沙发另一边坐下：“普通馆子。”  
“哦，”Bruce把两条腿蜷缩起来整个人窝在沙发里，“她请的你？”  
“AA制，”Brandon从咖啡桌下面摸出一瓶水拧开，看着屏幕上正在聊天的两个女角色说道，“她不让我替她付账。”  
Bruce吸了吸鼻子，抬手抱住自己的手臂，歪歪脑袋答道：“她想让你知道她最近不缺钱。”  
“可能，”Brandon拧好瓶盖，把水瓶放在咖啡桌上，忽视那些不是很搞笑的对白去看Bruce，“为什么？”  
没头没脑的问题让Bruce先是皱眉，不过警探好像很快就明白了他的意思，“哦，随便问问，”Bruce接着说道，同时心不在焉地看着屏幕，“不过你看着也不像经历了一个狗屎晚上的样子。”  
他感觉自己脑子的某一个部分被这句话搔了一下，并且先于他的意识一步允许他被逗乐。“为什么，”于是他又问，咧着嘴的那种，同时感觉到没被矿泉水缓解的干渴。  
“不知道，”Bruce依旧没看他，只是抱着手臂快速耸了一下肩，“可能她找你的时候往往都是麻烦缠身的时候？”  
他不知道Bruce这是不是在抱怨自己被迫卷入他们糟糕的兄妹关系里之类的事情，不过从表情上看Bruce大概没想——至少是没想明着——说这个。“偶尔也有好消息，”他又拿起水瓶，思忖片刻后边拧瓶盖边说，“她好像和那个前男友分手了。”  
Bruce终于把头扭了过来看他。“你是说真正的、彻底的那种？”警探面具似的脸生动起来，挑起左边的眉毛，半垂着眼皮看着他问。Brandon继续喝水，并且发现自己好像也没办法给出一个肯定答案，“不清楚，”他咽下嘴里的水，滚动着喉结看着Bruce挑高的眉毛，“不过她如果没有歇斯底里，也没有兴奋得不得了，那应该不是吵架后的那种分手或者和好。”  
Bruce的两条眉毛都扬起来：“听着你好像有张评估表，嗯？”  
“她交过太多男朋友了，”Brandon低头看一眼瓶子上的标签，“从十三岁开始，有些东西几乎是一成不变。”  
Bruce又挑了下左边眉毛，继续去看电视剧。“是这么回事，”然后警探捋捋衣袖说道，“不长记性是绝大多数人的共同特点。”  
真尖酸，他想，不过似乎是说得通的歪理——甚至是说得通的不歪的道理。  
“所以，”不过就在他以为这段对话已经结束的时候Bruce又挑起了话头，“她怎么样？”  
他倒是不知道Bruce对情侣八卦这么感兴趣。  
“忙着把分手后该扔的东西扔出去，她前男友好像在催她把什么退回去，”Brandon暂时压下自己对于Bruce表现出的热心的好奇答道，“昨天大概没睡好。”  
“她居然还接那个人的电话。”Bruce简短地评价道，朝着沙发里面挪了挪避开没有扶手的边缘。  
“从初中开始，”Brandon握着水瓶向后靠，“分手对她来说就是难事。”  
Bruce因为这句话又看了他一眼，随后嘴巴张了张但很快又闭上，如果他看电视看得稍微专心点就会错过这个欲言又止的表情。幸亏这是个足够无聊的电视剧，他放下水瓶的时候这么想，并且觉得自己还是什么都别问比较好。“看样子你还真是经历过不少，”Bruce在他坐直后说了句绝对不值得犹豫的话，“她让你去摆平过麻烦？”  
“高中，”Brandon解开衬衫领口抬头看着墙壁上有些粗糙的纹路，回想了一下说道，“有过两次。”  
“后来呢？”Bruce揉了揉鼻尖，朝看他。  
他放下手，闷哼一声：“后来我告诉她和他们谈恋爱的不是我，有问题自己去解决。”  
Bruce把脑袋靠在靠背上，换个姿势偏过头看他。  
“很难说这是不是个好选择，”他看着那双浅蓝色的眼睛继续说道，自嘲地咧嘴，“后来直接的麻烦没有了，但其他的麻烦……你知道。”  
Bruce似乎愣了一下，然后习惯性地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你说得对，”然后警探像只没有壳的蜗牛一样慢吞吞地伸展身体，从沙发上起身，“这不是你的问题。”  
他不知道该做点什么反应了，他当然想赞同这句话，但是他忍不住会想到躺在病床上的Sissy，因为各种各样原因进急诊室、穿着不同款式病号服的Sissy……刚刚催吐过的，头上贴着创可贴的，还有两只手腕上都缠着纱布的。  
他喝下去的温度有些低的水在他眼前晃过Sissy发白的脸和嘴唇时逐渐变重，一点点拉扯他的胃向下沉，挤压着肠子还有其他地方让他肚子不舒服。  
“你还好吗？”  
就在他即将产生反胃和隐隐头疼感觉的时候，Bruce声音像擦过布满水汽的窗户的抹布一样擦去了那些画面，并且他的肩膀同时向下一沉，带动他的身子达成了某种奇妙平衡，把他的胃提升回了它应该在的位置上。  
“好好睡一觉，伙计。”  
Bruce又拍了一下他的肩膀，而他本能地抬头去看站在自己身后的人。Bruce把手收了回去，揉了下自己的头发后拍拍大腿说道：“好好休息。”  
“嗯哼？”他把头抬得更高。  
“你知道，”Bruce听到他的回应后拧起眉毛，“别想那么多。”  
他现在不知道Bruce到底想说什么了。  
“凡事总有解决办法。”Bruce皱眉看他一眼，没停留一秒就把脸扭了过去，然后抬腿往浴室的方向走。  
倒是不假，他继续盯着Bruce的后背和睡裤下面露出来的光着的脚看，但眼下来看这话实在是没头没尾。  
Bruce在洗澡，他抬头看了表才意识到时间到底多晚了，于是也站起来去换衣服。他该洗自己的T恤了，往洗衣篮里丢衬衫的时候他顺手翻了翻衣橱里还剩下的两件干净T恤，然后摸出一件展开换上。拽衣服的时候有什么东西掉了出来，他扯正了衣领后弯腰把它捡起来，发现是一个拆开过的信封，里面是报税用的表格。他的小怪癖，重要的东西和色情杂志一样都放在衣橱里，不过放这堆信封的储物箱是敞开并且放在显眼地方的。  
他掏出里面已经被撕掉了两联的表格看了看，确定没什么不对劲后把它放回信封，然后把信封丢回那个小号箱子。他还顺便翻了翻下面摞着的往年的信封，把放错顺序的其中一个抽出来重新放好，然后把储物箱推回去。  
箱子上面挂着的是Bruce的衬衫和领带，他差点拨弄下来其中一条橙色的，不过在他的脑袋挑动它往下滑的时候他及时抓住了它的末端。  
Brandon把它放回原位，尊重Bruce挂死蛇一样的挂领带方式，然后走了出去。

接下来他过了风平浪静的几天，Sissy没再和他聊前男友而且听声音情绪稳定，David也没再找他麻烦，地铁上也没有奇怪的保护膜女人出现。甚至他还拿到了自己的退税，尽管没多少钱，但绝对算不上坏事。  
就在周五下午他思考要不要和Steven还有其他几个Alpha一起去喝酒的时候Bruce给他打来了电话，“你有空吗？”对面这么问，发觉问题不够具体后又补充道，“我是说现在。”  
Brandon看了眼表：“我还有一个小时才下班。”  
“没得商量？”Bruce听上去倒是不紧不慢，“不能早点走吗。”  
“怎么了，”他夹着手机把手放在键盘上假装在干活，“有急事？”  
“不算，”Bruce说完半句停顿一下，听上去语调在故意上扬，“但错过可惜。”  
这是警探从电视广告里学来的吊胃口手段吗，他很想知道。  
他瞟一眼正在整理文件的Steven。“稍等一下，”然后他这么对Bruce说，并且捂住收音孔对着Steven打招呼，“嘿，你要去寄文件？”  
“嗯哼，”Steven心领神会地拿着那几个文件夹给他看，“替我去？”  
“谢了。”他说，松开捂着手机的手给Bruce答复：“你在哪儿？”  
“你公司楼下。”Bruce这会儿又懒洋洋的。  
“五分钟后见。”  
他挂掉电话后关了电脑站起来，走到Steven桌子旁边接过那些文件，“谢谢，”他说，顺手从Steven桌子上摸了个文件夹把它们都塞进去。  
“回头请我一杯。”Steven对他摆手，拿起咖啡杯答道。  
他对此不置可否，穿好外套后拿着文件夹走了出去，并且成功搭上一班无人电梯下楼。Bruce的车很好认，他不需要费力寻找就确定了警探的位置。他走向那些临时车位，停在车副驾驶的门边敲了敲车窗，然后听到了门锁被打开的声音。  
Bruce罕见地戴了副墨镜，这是他打开车门后第一眼注意到的。  
“下午好，”Bruce放下手里的咖啡杯，扫了一眼他手上的文件夹，“你还有事情要做？”  
“邮寄文件，”Brandon坐好关上车门，“几分钟就好。”  
“那先去邮局。”Bruce伸手去扯安全带。  
他也系好副驾驶的安全带，把文件夹放在腿上，努力让自己的好奇和困惑不直接写在脸上。


	43. Chapter 43

“受害者兄弟的情况调查得怎么样了？”  
Bruce一到会议室就听见Thomas在和麻杆说话，不过他不打算参与。麻杆比他们都要更忙一点，在出外勤方面，不过他已经把该准备的东西都交给Thomas了，剩下的只要Thomas负责一字不差讲给老女人就好。而且简单来说他这边没什么有价值的东西，可以99%确定那个中介干活儿的以及他的合伙人们都没有作案嫌疑。  
“早上好，Bruce。”Thomas注意到了他。  
“早上好，”他不大不小地打个哈欠，坐在离上司位置最远又不会和她面对面的位置上，“你们可真够早的。”  
“只比你先到十分钟，”Thomas耸肩，“最后讨论一下案情。”  
“如何？”Bruce捂住嘴含糊地问。  
“保姆和受害人的弟弟嫌疑最大，而且他们有通话往来。”Thomas翻看着手里的文件说道，表情看上去很轻松，“而且我们在保姆住处的药柜里提取到了微量——或者痕量，我不知道OCME的区分标准——的利多卡因*，这很可疑。”  
Bruce打开自己面前那份准备好的文件：“因为利多卡因可以造成心跳过缓？”  
“正是如此。”Thomas对他的猜测表示了赞同。  
“有意思。”他翻到报告那一页，盯着结果说道。  
会议准时开始，而不需要作报告的Bruce对他已经听过的东西都没什么兴趣。他喝着自己香草味的咖啡尽量不太响亮地翻着报告，装模做样地在报告的结论部分勾画几下，然后继续往后翻。他带来了自己的调查材料，包括一堆无用的中介值班表和那个嫌疑人的行踪总结：这些东西都随着这家伙以及相关人员的嫌疑猛然降低变得无用，Bruce只是在盯着值班表背面的轮换说明发呆。  
还有一些照片夹在文件夹最后一页上，Bruce慢慢把前面那些散碎的纸张翻过去，然后抽出照片。有那个嫌疑人的，还有合伙人的，当然也包括那个叫Mark的家伙，Bruce察觉到自己在盯着这些照片看的时候皱起了眉毛，不自觉的那种，然后努力集中在早上九点本来就少得可怜的注意力凝视Mark Torres那张窄长又鼻梁高耸的脸。一副刻薄长相，他默默给这张眼窝深得几乎看不见眼睛的脸打分，看上去就是以折磨人为乐的那种年轻有钱的王八蛋。  
自然而然地，他想到了Sissy和她刺耳又嘹亮的哭号——这种人，无论Beta还是Omega，无疑是最容易上这种年轻暴发户当的，而且会乐此不疲一次又一次地上当，无论对方如何把他们当成烂泥踩，只要回头说两句好听话他们就会摇着尾巴回去讨好。  
蠢婆娘，他喝一口逐渐变凉的咖啡，脑子里同时冒出一个香草味的泡泡，被羞辱还会说“他是为了我好而已”。  
那个泡泡刚吹起来就破了，而Sissy边吃东西边说话打嗝的声音还在泛着回音循环播放，音质很高的那种。  
然后那口基本凉了的咖啡让他想起来站在街上时吹过来的冷风：一张嘴说话就会咽下去不少，马上胃里就一阵凉。这种冷风最近他还遇上了一次，同时让他印象深刻的还有亮得过头的黄色灯光。  
那家酒吧？他一点点把拼图碎片放对地方，酒吧里的传出来的味道和歌声立刻灌进他脑袋里抵消了Sissy的饱嗝，同时浮现的还有Brandon的脸。  
踩了屎一样的脸……这人到底为什么那么不爽来着？  
他继续喝那杯咖啡，借着那股冰凉的滑溜溜的液体穿过喉咙带来的感觉回忆后来发生的事情。Bruce能回想起Brandon酒量不行话还多的醉酒同事，还有那些明黄色的小灯，以及坐上出租车的Sissy……Brandon和他妹妹聊天来着。再后来？他看着照片上男人两个黑洞似的眼窝回想，Brandon踩了屎的表情变成了吃了屎的表情。  
他好像还劝Brandon来着，虽然那时候其实他主要是冷得想快点上车，不过总归他还是劝了，并且真诚地希望Brandon能少吃点不该吃的东西，别一直哭丧着脸。  
情绪这玩意儿是会传染的，是吧，尤其是这种吃了屎一样的情绪。  
“好的，先生们，希望下次会议我们能讨论些新进展。”  
皮包骨女上司打断了他的走神，而他也喝完了咖啡。Bruce看了眼关掉的投影屏幕，低头把那张照片和乱七八糟的文件都塞回去，合上文件夹把它夹在手臂下面，捏着空纸杯向后踢了踢座椅站起来，跟着麻杆一起走出了会议室。

大晚上值得看的电视剧和节目不少，不过他累得没什么心思多注意那情景喜剧都在讲什么玩意儿。但他还得等一会儿才能睡，因为再过半个小时他才能吃药。  
他可能快到发情期了，Bruce留意着自己味道的变化，顺便低头从咖啡桌下面摸出自己的储物箱清点抑制贴和抑制剂的数量。够他用的，不过这次发情期过去之后他得去一趟药店准备好的新的，Bruce这么计划着把储物箱推回去，然后继续窝在沙发上。  
他不该觉得冷，但他露在外面的脚踝和手臂提醒他赶快找条毯子盖上才行，这让他不得不又拿起手机看时间。半个小时最好快点过去，他今天非得早点睡不可。  
然而等门那边传来被打开的动静他才意识到自己还没洗澡，而他从进门开始几乎就完全忘了这件事。这怨不得别人，尤其是刚刚才进门的Brandon，Bruce对着电视屏幕逼自己忘掉这个因为自己记性不好搞出来的麻烦，等Brandon走进客厅时已经不再因为这个而皱眉头。  
然后Brandon收走了他放在咖啡桌上的餐盒，而他毫不诚恳地道歉，只在听到Brandon第二次在厨房里洗手的动静后产生那么一点点“记着下次自己收拾好”的念头。“普通馆子。”Brandon在坐在沙发另一边后回答了他的问题，Bruce干脆顺着这个话题继续聊付账方式以及Sissy Sullivan请自己哥哥吃饭的意图是什么。这部分还算有点意思——至少比正在播的情景喜剧有意思——让他打起来了点精神。他猜Sissy Sullivan找Brandon绝对有事想说，尽管从Brandon的形容来看她没提什么重要的……等会儿，这人是刚说了“她分手了”吗？  
他忍不住转头去看正在喝水的Brandon，脸上做了些懒得藏的看戏似的表情，“你是说真正的、彻底的那种？”他问，但Brandon没给出什么有价值的回答，显然谁也不知道Sullivan女士的感情生活究竟可以多么接近一团被暴躁的猫抓了两个月的线团。Bruce本来没打算把自己文件夹里那些照片和资料和今晚的八卦联系起来，但他总是忍不住想到那张阴沉沉的男Alpha的脸。这张脸如果配上一个逐渐逼近的效果和Sissy沙哑的哭声做背景音，那么是个人都可能叫得比金刚的女演员还响。  
于是没什么人诱导，甚至Brandon还在回忆他们兄妹的中学往事时，他简短总结了Brandon的话，然后说道：“所以她怎么样？”  
用余光看也感觉出来Brandon对于这个问题感到不对劲，紧接着还有好奇，不过Bruce懒得挑明了反问有什么可好奇的，他确信Brandon不会主动把对于他的疑惑说出来，也就是说他可以通过装傻让Brandon在这个问题上一直闭嘴。  
和不同的人聊天得有不同的方法，对吧？  
“忙着把分手后该扔的东西扔出去，她前男友好像在催她把什么退回去，昨天大概没睡好。”  
Brandon这话已经能让他想象到Sissy Sullivan人不人鬼不鬼的样子了，并且很快他联想到了事情可能是怎么发生的：因为一点不要紧的小事吵一晚上架，那个鬼一样的男人从那件小事不知道怎么胡扯就扯到了Sissy Sullivan人格或者脑子有问题，然后在这个基础上充分展现自己做编剧的天赋，把昨天发生的Sissy Sullivan处于节食期而多吃了一块吐司这种事解读成“你是一个贪小便宜还言而无信的懦弱女人”。  
百试百灵的令人崩溃的好手段……别问他是怎么知道的。不许问。  
Brandon继续讲着关于如何拒绝为妹妹善后的故事，并且透露了一点关于直接麻烦与间接麻烦的苦恼——确实应该苦恼，如果他是这种人的兄弟而不是一个站在旁边看热闹的，他一定没心情替Sissy Sullivan分析她究竟遇上了什么样的人渣并且该如何解决，而且他该去洗澡了。  
“你说得对，”Bruce从沙发上慢慢起来，“这不是你的问题。”  
Brandon因为这句话愣住了，而他扭头去看为什么对方闭上了嘴的时候轻易地发现了Brandon脸上闪过的痛苦：比烟瘾犯了但没有烟或者便秘还要再痛苦一点。  
没法儿确定Brandon是想到什么了，反正绝对不会是什么好东西。  
“你还好吗？”  
他这么问的时候并没有真的在思考这个问题，他只是觉得要是没人说点什么的话这小子可能会直接被自己脑子里涌出来的东西淹死。  
这也是他为什么顺带拍了Brandon肩膀的原因。“好好睡一觉，伙计。”他接着又说了点没屁用但是听上去总有安慰人效果的话，还重复了一遍：“好好休息。”正常人都搞不懂他想干什么，显然Brandon也只是个性欲有点亢奋的正常人，所以他对那张脸上露出的疑惑一点也不意外。  
“你知道，”就不能装成你听懂了吗，Bruce有点想皱眉毛，“别想那么多，凡事总有解决办法。”  
他把脸侧过去不再去看那张就是不肯装出恍然大悟表情的脸，决定今天自己先去洗澡，毕竟Brandon看上去还需要点时间喝水并且想清楚该怎么装作听明白Bruce的话的样子。

热水澡让他舒服了不少，虽然洗澡的时候他脑子里还都是假扮成上等人德行的阴森森的脸，女人的哭号打嗝还有Brandon半死不活垮着眉毛的样子，但总归热水能放松他的肌肉。  
他终于把药咽进肚子后意识到自己好像不那么困了，而Brandon制造的冲澡的水声又提醒着他什么。可能是发情期，他摸了摸自己的脖子，暂时还没感受到发热。不过他确实不困了，Bruce把手指放在鼻子下面去闻烂橘子味道的时候决定去Brandon的卧室等人，睡觉之前他得干点儿别的打发时间。  
Brandon对他出现在卧室里这种事倒是不惊讶，不过看得出来这人不希望Bruce再和他聊天了，擦头发的动作比平时要快。Bruce也没心思说别的，在Brandon丢掉浴巾的时候脱下了T恤，然后伸手抓住了坐在床边靠近他的Brandon的手臂。最好谁都别说话，他亲吻Brandon嘴唇的时候想，同时拽着Brandon躺下。  
他需要点东西挡住他露在外面的脖子，时有时无的冷风反复擦过他的脖子，吹得他恨不得能整个人缩起来，借着Brandon身上的热气取暖。  
这种冷和热同时出现在他身上的感觉让他想到某个下雪天：他裹得很厚，但是脖子因为低头的姿势露在外面，雪花掉进衣服里化成水，而他的脸和和肩膀都埋在深色的黑啤酒味儿的沉甸甸的羊毛材质的衣服里。  
和现在有点像，他想，除了Brandon什么都不穿的上半身摸着更软更热乎。

Bruce在排查完中介员工James Campbell案发三天前的行程后整个案子突然有了意想不到的大进展，Sean带回来了检验结果和法医的报告给小组里的所有人开了会，并且确认了保姆和死了的老倒霉蛋的兄弟合伙作案的可能。  
不是所有案子都会拖上很久也得不到解决，大部分蓄意犯罪既不聪明也没有那么多痛苦往事，他们更多只是想发财，想报复，或者想找点捷径避免麻烦……他们没那么多良心，也没那么多不幸。  
无论如何这是个好消息，他们这周接下来的几天不会太忙碌了，甚至下周可能也会很清闲。Bruce相当放松地开完了这个临时会议，对于即将结案这件事情表达了“值得庆祝”这种想法，然后又回到办公桌边继续整理他那堆肯定已经没什么用的嫌疑人日程。这帮人真喜欢星巴克，于是他一边打字一边开始想别的，所谓的合伙人会议居然三天开了三次，还都是在星巴克。想到咖啡他自然而然地感受到了口渴，于是他站起来去给自己倒咖啡，再回到桌边时发现麻杆拿着几张纸在等他。  
“怎么了？”他坐下，然后抬头去看心情似乎不错的麻杆。“你刚才说的打卡记录，”麻杆把那两张纸放在他的办公桌上，“都在这儿了。”  
“哦，”他拿着咖啡杯挡住自己半张脸，“谢了。”  
麻杆离开后他拿起那两张纸浏览上面的记录，然后把这些用处不大的东西塞进抽屉里继续干他更没有用处的活儿。他几乎可以肯定杀人的就是保姆和老人的兄弟，而他在这儿反复把时间地点和这几个人的姓名输入表格完全是一种机械性的消遣：无聊，但是能让脑子休息。  
除了Mark Torres这个名字反复出现，不停把他脑子里Brandon垮着眉毛的脸拽出来给他看，这部分他好像不能跳过。  
直接麻烦和其他的麻烦，他又想到Brandon讲他们兄妹的旧故事时提到的词，并且感受到额外的干渴，甚至眼睛都干巴巴的，一眨眼就发出黏糊糊的啪嗒声。  
他把这个Campbell第二天的最后一项行程输入进表格最后一列的空白格里，点了保存后拿起杯子继续往嘴里灌咖啡。  
“嘿。”然后他看向旁边的Thomas。  
“嗯哼，”Thomas朝着他歪了下脑袋。  
“你觉得这案子什么时候能结束，”Bruce看了眼明明是深棕色但是黑漆漆的咖啡问道，“这周？”  
Thomas停下打字的手短暂思考了一下答道：“差不多？最晚应该不会迟过下周末。”  
“听着不错。”  
他这么回应道，抬手看了表后关掉那个文档，又拿起摊开的文件夹翻到后面夹着照片的地方盯着看了一会儿。  
最后Bruce把它也放进刚才放其他文件的地方，然后把抽屉推了回去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 利多卡因，一种可用于局部麻醉、治疗心律不齐的药物
> 
> Ref: https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%88%A9%E5%A4%9A%E5%8D%A1%E5%9B%A0


	44. Chapter 44

Bruce把车开到离目的地还有一条街以外的地方才发现Brandon保持着乖宝宝坐姿一动不动。  
“你干嘛呢，”他踩下刹车停稳之后扭头去看副驾驶上的人，“紧张？”  
“没有，”Brandon也看他，“就不是不知道你打算去哪儿。”  
他把头扭回来，扶了扶自己的墨镜，看向后视镜的时候才注意到自己漏了关键问题。“你妹妹那个前男友，”Bruce看到绿灯后松开刹车穿过路口，尽量利用墨镜让自己看着面无表情地问，“Mark Torres，你见过他吗？”  
Brandon似乎用了几秒钟才把Torres这个名字和自己妹妹的男朋友这个人联系起来，然后又保持着双手平放在大腿上的姿势转过头看Bruce。“有还是没有？”Bruce几乎能看见那栋办公楼的楼顶了，这让他有点烦躁：“快想想。”“见过一面，”他的催促真的有效一样让Brandon开了口，对方眨了眨眼睛后答道，“不过应该只有那一次。”  
“行，”Bruce侧过脸看了看左边的车道，“把墨镜戴上。”  
他指了下仪表盘上方放着的的眼镜盒，然后打着转向灯开始往最左边的车道开。“嗯哼？”Brandon似乎有点困惑，不过没等他重复就拿起了那个眼镜盒打开。“你确定吗？”不过看得出来Brandon根本无法想象他到底要干什么，还是为了确认问了一句。Bruce则沉默了一会儿来应对复杂的路况，直到车缓缓开进办公楼门前的停车场才回答Brandon的问题：“先戴上，等会儿你就知道了。”  
等Brandon依旧困惑但还是乖乖听话照做后Bruce不再理会Brandon一次接一次露出的欲言又止的表情，他把车停在了离大楼正门很近的地方——当然不是停车位——故意影响大多数人正常进出，然后靠着车窗观察来往的人。“你会把保安招来的。”Brandon这句话刚刚说完就有一个看着肚腩和肌肉都不小的男人朝他们走了过来。你肯定是忘了点什么，Bruce解开自己的安全带用更舒服的姿势靠着座椅，计算好了时间在保安走到车门前时放下车窗，然后探头装模做样地去听对方例行公事的屁话：“抱歉，先生，这不是能停车的地方。大楼后面有临时停车位，或者你再往前开一个路口也有计时停车。”  
Bruce当然可以打断他，但他更享受这头都秃了的肥男把话说完后看到他证件的反应。“纽约警察，”他说，故意省略了分局代号，隔着对他来说显得有些大的墨镜抬头看那个大块头，“我们在等一个人出来，临时停车位可能会让我们错过……这个人。”  
“哦，”那个大个子对着他挂着微笑的脸肉眼可见地变了表情，扶了扶自己肩膀上的对讲机，眼珠转着在Bruce的车上扫了几眼后倒退半步，“那就没什么问题了。”  
“谢了，伙计。”Bruce露出一个能看到牙齿的笑容，单手合上自己的证件塞回口袋，然后耸了耸肩用政府官员应付投诉电话的、假惺惺的友善语气说道：“不开警车是不想引起不必要的注意，请帮我们保持低调……我们停在这儿会给你惹麻烦吗？”  
“不，没什么。”那个大个子听到这话很快摇了摇头，“做你需要做的，长官。”  
“啊哈，”Bruce故意夸张地拍着他肩膀咧嘴笑起来，“谢谢。”  
终于清静了，Bruce把车窗重新关好了继续盯着，并且嘱咐Brandon盯好了旁边的侧门。“可能性不大但是他也可能从那边出来，”他说着拿起咖啡喝了一口，手肘倚着车门对着另一侧车窗指了一下，“注意着点。”  
Brandon张了张嘴，他看得出来这人肯定是想问什么，但还好那副飞行员太阳镜*挡住了Brandon源源不断的困惑和在那张漂亮脸蛋上不经常出现的不聪明——或者说蠢，这就让Bruce看上去还颇有说服力。他有那么一点后悔把Brandon带来了，不过一想到这事儿是从他们兄妹俩开始的，让Brandon来做一个说话不像放屁的见证人还是有必要的。  
幸亏这个叫Mark的倒霉蛋没让他等太久，不然接下来他可能会想更多没必要的事情然后开始走神。“嘿，你，”Bruce在Sissy的食尸鬼男朋友绕过车头想往地铁站走的时候放下车窗探头喊道，“等一下。”  
食尸鬼愣了一会儿才意识到Bruce是在喊自己，而等他一边皱眉头一边说着“抱歉？”走过来时，Bruce再一次用和刚才一模一样的动作掏出自己的证件夹打开然后手臂伸出去给他看，而他也露出了和保安一模一样的表情。“哦，”食尸鬼Torres在一秒钟的局促后展现出了应付过警察的一点圆滑和短时间内消除不掉的紧张，“又有什么事情吗，长官？”  
Bruce短暂享受了一下接连被两个蠢蛋叫长官的感觉，保持板着脸的样子低头收好证件，又抬起头看向Mark：“Mark Torres？我们可能需要占用一点你的时间，你有空吗。”  
“哦，长官，”食尸鬼又发出了些会暴露他真实状态的哼哼，“没什么，你知道的……现在是下班时间。”  
你说没时间也没用，Bruce这么想着拍了下方向盘，勾起嘴角笑了笑，“好极了，”然后他说，挪了挪屁股靠得离车窗更近，几乎把头探出去，“只要几分钟就好。”  
“嗯哼，”食尸鬼把手插进裤兜里蠕动着，“没问题。”  
“我想我的同事来找你了解过关于你的合伙人的情况了？”  
“是的，长官，”Mark Torres点头，又把手抽出来挠了挠后脖子，“关于我们的小会议和其他行程，之类的，来过两次。”  
“好极了，”Bruce说着从车门的地图袋里拿出准备好的夹满印着警局标识废文件的文件夹，打开后装模做样地低头翻了两下，吸着鼻子又问，“你，呃，提供了你们合伙人会议的时间表，是吧？”  
“对。”Torres把手塞回裤子口袋，“那应该没什么问题，之前已经有警官和我确认过了。”  
Bruce头也不抬：“嗯哼，那就好。不过我还有些别的问题，或许你可以帮忙？”  
说到这儿他才把头抬起来，并且动动手指合上那个牛皮纸文件夹，故意搞出啪的一声的响亮动静。Brandon因为这个低头看了眼那个文件夹，但非常知趣地什么都没说。“当然可以，”而Torres表现得非常像回事，说话的语气还让他觉得耳熟，“只要我知道。”  
“嗯哼，”Bruce忍住伸手挠耳朵眼的欲望，盯着Torres看，“你的合伙人，Campbell，和你关系怎么样？”  
食尸鬼眨了眨眼睛：“朋友，半年前我们决定一起搞家新公司，现在还在计划。”  
“我猜他认识你的女朋友Sissy Sullivan？”Bruce等他说完后面无表情地抛出下一个问题。  
这个问题显然不在Torres的意料之中，食尸鬼张着他的嘴露出明显没有抽烟痕迹的白亮牙齿愣了愣，过了一会儿才犹豫着答道：“我的前女友确实见过他几次。”  
“前女友？”Bruce手肘搭在车窗上，边说边把眉毛往上挑。  
“我们已经分手了，”Torres吞咽了一下口水，尽量平稳地发声，“虽然她还……不太接受这个。”  
Bruce伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，然后回头看了眼木头似的Brandon。  
“那就不奇怪了。”Brandon做了什么表情不重要，重要的是他摆出了正在和同事交流眼神好通过某种不存在的电波互通信息的样子，这就足够唬住这个蠢货。“他们最近一次见面是什么时候？”Bruce继续不做任何表情地问，并且拿起快凉了的咖啡喝了一口，再抬头去等Torres的答案。“我记不清了，”Torres本来就凹陷过头的眼睛现在几乎完全看上去就是两个黑洞，而那张平时应该很利索的嘴也放慢了速度，“大概是两三周之前，我们一起聚餐过……再之前的话，也是聚会的时候见面的。”  
“哦，”Bruce配合着这个回答低下头，恰到好处地停顿一下，然后吸溜着根本不烫的咖啡说道，“这就说得通了。”  
他用余光瞥见了Torres的紧张，这家伙快把自己的西装裤抓出一个洞来了。“我不明白，”食尸鬼这么说着把身子压低了去看Bruce，“这有什么需要我注意或者……长官？”  
“哦，别担心。”Bruce露出一个笑容，嘴角向上弯得很用力以至于干燥的嘴唇上有种紧绷感。“我们暂时还不能向你透露更多，你知道的，调查需要在保密状态下进行，不过谢谢合作。要是还有什么问题，我们会再联系你……周末愉快，Torres先生。”  
说着Bruce重新系上了安全带，扭动钥匙发动车子，而这显然让Sissy的前男友变得更惊慌。“嘿，长官，”他扶住车门，阻止Bruce升起车窗，“请等一下。”  
Bruce踩住了刹车看他。  
“这有什么……我是说，Sissy Sullivan和这件事，和我的合伙人这个案子……有关系？”  
Bruce扶了扶墨镜，又进行了一次时间更长的停顿，等到Torres喉结滚动了第三次后透过黑色的镜片看向这个脸上有两个黑黢黢大洞的男人。  
“我不能说太多，先生，”他沉吟着，操纵脸上的肌肉拧起眉毛，好让对方隔着他的墨镜也能看出他的担忧，“但一个忠告，有的东西，或者人，要是已经摆脱了就……别再轻易凑过去。”  
Torres似乎被这句话包含的深刻意味钉在了原地，而Bruce对他点了点头，再一次说过谢谢后缓慢发动车子：“我们还在调查这个案子，希望能尽快有所突破……最近可够冷的，是吧？”  
食尸鬼傻站着好一会儿才意识到警探在问话：“是啊，长官。”  
好极了，Bruce得到了他想要的答案，按照刚刚打好的草稿，在车窗完全升上去之前透过缝隙看着那张鬼一样的脸，故意含混不清又意味深长地结束他们的对话：“照顾好自己，先生。”

“吃点什么？今天可是周五。”Bruce把车开出几条街后打开了收音机，随手换了个播音乐的电台。  
Brandon没有立刻回答他这个问题，而是低头摸了摸自己的墨镜腿：“我能把它摘下来了吗？”  
“哦，”Bruce打着方向盘右转，“摘了吧，忘了和你说了。”  
Brandon安静地照做，摘下墨镜后甚至用盒子里的眼镜布把它包好放进去才合上盒子。“所以这到底是怎么一回事，”然后他才开始进入正题，“Sissy的前男友，还有案子？”  
这是Brandon一定会问的问题，他早就意识到了这一点，“一点巧合，”于是他开始往外抛自己两天改了三次的腹稿，“我们前两天结了一个案子，刚好和你妹妹的男朋友有点关系。”  
“什么关系，”Brandon似乎是本能地问了问题，又很快察觉到不妥当，“我能知道吗？”  
“没什么关系的那种关系，”Bruce盯着堵在自己前面的车流，抛出自己的下一段腹稿，“但是足够查到他在哪儿上班了。”  
Brandon对这个回答没什么反应，他们就沉默着听了一分钟的摇滚乐，直到Bruce穿过路口进入了回公寓的路后Brandon才继续发问：  
“所以你想给Sissy解决麻烦？”  
Brandon的声音一如既往地轻，话的末尾语气稍微往上扬，终于让Bruce想起来食尸鬼Torres的语调像谁了。  
“给我自己解决麻烦，”他觉得自己脖子有些刺痒，伸手抓了把腺体周围的皮肤，“你还没被他们俩这种反复无常的破事折磨够？”  
坐在副驾驶上的大嘴巴（字面意义上的）男人听到了什么类似纽约真的有海底怪兽登陆的怪异大新闻似的张开了嘴，并且在Bruce想出好笑话揶揄这副傻样子之前恢复了正常。  
“这倒是，”Brandon眨了眨眼睛，慢慢转过头看着前面的路，“恐怕没人喜欢这种滋味？”  
“嗯哼。”Bruce耸了耸肩，忽视了Brandon刚才一直盯着他看的样子，换了个不那么吵闹的电台：“想吃什么，墨西哥菜？”  
“土耳其烤肉怎么样，”Brandon说着露出一个笑容，稍微打开了些车窗让傍晚的风吹进来，“我请你。”  
“为什么。”Bruce打转向灯进入能左转的车道，他知道Brandon说的烤肉店是哪一家，而这么走才更近，“上次吃饭我记得是AA？”  
“我不欠你饭钱，但今天是周五，”Brandon保持着微笑转头看他，“更主要是为了谢谢你请我看的好戏。”

Bruce在研究要往自己的那份烤肉里加什么配菜的时候不经意一抬头，这让他发现Brandon在看他，就像在看什么穿着充气泰迪熊衣服的游乐园员工。  
“怎么了，”于是他问，顺便低头继续研究菜单，“不知道吃什么？”  
Brandon倒是出乎他意料地直接合上了菜单，然后把话题直接转移到Sissy身上：“我猜今天的事情不该让Sissy知道，是不是？”  
Bruce拧起眉毛，把眼睛抬起来不再去看菜单上印着的图片，飞快瞥了Brandon一眼。“别告诉她，”他保持皱眉的表情说道，舔了舔嘴唇缓解口渴的感觉，“她肯定会传出去的，搞不好还会直接告诉那个傻子。”  
“为什么这么说，”Brandon挂着他看不懂的微笑重新打开菜单，“你觉得他们还会和好？”  
他看了眼走过来的服务生，右手掀起菜单一页翻起来，一点点舒展开自己眉头，撇撇嘴答道：“经过今天这件事那个小王八蛋大概恨不得离一个他觉得可能会给他下毒或者想砸烂他脑袋的女人远点，但是你能保证你亲爱的妹妹不会哪天喝多了哭着喊着给他打电话，然后‘要把话说清楚’？”  
Brandon沉默着听他说完这些，身子向后倒靠在椅背上，挑起眉毛看他。  
Bruce看一眼那张俏脸蛋儿上说不出来是什么意思的表情，决定先把点菜这件事搞定。他决定来点洋葱和西红柿，并且要服务生帮他给可乐多加点冰。Brandon安静地坐在那儿姿势也没变一下，直到Bruce点完服务生扭头去问另一位客人需要什么，而Brandon点的东西和Bruce的差不多，除了把可乐换成了一杯无糖的气泡水。  
“确实有这个可能，”等服务生离开后Brandon继续了刚才的话题，“Sissy从来不擅长保守秘密。”  
你知道就好，他这么想着拿起水杯喝了一大口，然后耸了耸肩说道：“我搞定了我这部分，你搞定好你的……把周末浪费在急诊室里对你来说应该也不是个好选择，嗯？”  
他故意把话说得冒犯人，随即又产生了新矛盾：一方面希望Brandon别再讨论这件事情快点闭嘴，一方面他又在闭嘴后担心Brandon露出那副被人踢了肚皮的表情。你做这个表情试试看——他放下杯子瞟一眼坐在对面的Brandon，清清嗓子，然后吸吸鼻子，也靠着椅背坐稳，拿起手机去看有没有什么被遗漏的短信——我真的给你肚子来一脚。  
但是Brandon没做那个表情，只是瞪着圆眼睛愣了一会儿，接着对他露出一个不对劲的笑容——薄嘴唇弯得像根香蕉，眼角上也挤出几道褶子，“我会搞定我那部分的，警探，”然后这人挂着让人后背发凉的笑容这么对Bruce说，“别担心。”  
Bruce也不知道自己该不该抱怨这个恶心巴拉的笑容，至少Brandon没真的可怜巴巴，至少绝大多数情况下Brandon能说到做到，至少Brandon还说对了自己的职位。  
“嗯哼，”所以Bruce只是点了点头，压下脑子里关于Brandon可能打算偷袭他的幻想，“急救室对她来说也不是什么好地方，是吧。”  
Brandon又愣了一下，然后沉默了一会儿在思考什么似的，直到Bruce玩够了手机又开始喝水才把笑容收敛到正常的样子，然后拿出自己的手机，垂下眼睛边解锁手机边说道：“我想她不会反对这个观点。她恨死洗胃了。”

“明天会升温？”  
“大概，”Brandon下车后回答他的问题，站在车位旁边等他，“今天就挺热的。”  
Bruce锁好车之后示意Brandon跟上他一起去电梯间，“是够热的，”他边走边回答，绕过停得密密麻麻的车直奔电梯间，“我得去把薄点的西装拿过来了，妈的。”  
“警探们都得统一穿西装吗？”他们两个停在电梯门前时Brandon问道。  
“哎，”Bruce踮了踮脚，前后晃了晃身子，抬头看楼层显示，“不成文的规矩。”  
“原来如此。”Brandon简短地结束这个话题。  
电梯是空的，进去时他照旧走在前面，而Brandon进来的时候像是察觉到什么不对劲一样一直低着脑袋，直到电梯门关上也没把头抬起来。“怎么了？”Bruce被吸引了注意力，并且也低下头去看电梯的地板，什么也没发现后又抬头去看Brandon。  
“等一下。”Brandon已经凑到了他身后，并且在说话的同时轻轻抓住了他的手臂。  
“嗯哼？”Bruce扭头去看身后，感觉到脖子上有一阵气流擦过。  
黑啤酒味儿的。  
Brandon保持着低头的动作站了一会儿，然后松开了他：“没什么。”  
他感觉Brandon好像还是没把头抬起来，而当电梯门打开时他才从金属门的倒影上看明白Brandon在干什么。  
“这个，”这回Brandon走到了他身边，并且指了指自己脖颈后面，“别忘了这回事。”  
操。  
Brandon朝走廊走过去，似乎打定主意给他一点独处空间，而他赶在电梯门又关上之前走了出去，低声不知道骂着谁的同时伸手竖起外套领子挡住自己一阵一阵发热犯痒的后脖颈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 飞行员太阳镜，就是我们常说的蛤蟆镜。我感觉还挺适合法鲨这张脸的。


	45. Chapter 45

Bruce在下班时间通常收不到什么消息，除非遇上了需要随时加班的案子，否则大多数情况下他在下班时间只能收到一些没屁用的垃圾短信。  
在这个前提下当他坐在地板上搅动那杯方便面的时候听到手机震动第一时间以为又是什么没用的短信，于是他直到彻底把调料搅匀之后才在T恤上擦了擦手然后拿起手机去看到底是谁。但那并不是卖保险的或者便利店的折扣提醒，是好久没找他的老头子William。“最近有时间吗？我们可以一起吃个晚餐。”短信是这样的，而Bruce不明白这老头儿又哪儿不正常了，不过可以肯定的是如果他拒绝必须得拿出百分百充分的理由才能被允许逃过这顿饭。至少跟着他能吃顿好的，Bruce一边吸溜着面条一边琢磨，在打字回复的时候又默默筛选了一边近期的大事——没什么值得老头子观察或者搅和的，至少他想不到。  
“什么时候？”面条快软了，他干脆不再考虑这些乱七八糟的事情直接问老头子的打算。  
接下来半个小时他没收到任何回复，Bruce坐在沙发上一边心不在焉地吃着方便面一边不停扫过手机屏幕确保自己不会错过短信，这让他这顿饭吃得非常不舒服。老头子，他最后捞着纸杯里的面条看着那淡黄色的汤忍不住想，最擅长给别人找麻烦。  
确认自己捞不出来什么后他把纸杯和叉子放在了咖啡桌上，然后盘腿坐在沙发上继续低头和黑屏的手机较劲。他感觉到自己脖子发酸的时候那手机依旧没震动，而在叉子上逐渐干掉的面条汤形成的污渍提醒他最好赶快把餐具洗了去。Bruce总算是找到个可以不专心伺候老头子的借口，他拿起冷了的纸杯站起来往厨房走，按照Brandon的要求把叉子的缝隙用海绵刷干净再冲洗，然后把它按顺序挂在架子上。现在是六点半，Bruce扔掉纸杯的时候抬头看了眼表，Brandon估计得三四个小时之后才会回来了。  
谈生意这种事情也不容易，是吧，他慢吞吞回到沙发上，扯了扯自己的T恤又把自己蜷缩起来，靠着睡觉用的枕头打开电视。不过难得Brandon连着几天都比他忙，Bruce歪头换台，试图找一个有点意思的节目打发时间，但星期五晚上的电视台竟然该死的无聊，才五分钟他就已经开始犯困了。  
也可能是因为操蛋的发情期，他放下遥控器打个哈欠，伸手去摸自己的腺体，拿手指捻了几下指腹上的有点粘的透明液体，然后把手凑到鼻子底下。味道有点大了，他撇撇嘴，把手上的东西蹭在裤子上，接着换个姿势压低身子从咖啡桌下面抽出储物箱。他还是先吃点片剂以防万一，Bruce在箱子里翻找着，手指夹住一个纸盒拽出来丢在咖啡桌上，顺便把那几个橙色药瓶也拿出来。他先吃了水果味的片剂，把它们咽下肚后再拧开药瓶去吃别的。离下一次复诊还有不少日子，他看着瓶子里的药算了算时间，最后重新拧紧它们把它们放在咖啡桌上。  
所以老头子找他到底什么事情？  
他撑起上半身激活手机屏幕扫了一眼，发现还是没有回复后直接整个人往后一仰靠在沙发上。随便吧，Bruce一边拉扯着垫在腰后面的枕头一边想，错过了的话他就扯是信号不好得了。  
他就这么歪着把所有台都翻了一遍，确定没什么好看的之后由着电视播放他不感兴趣的篮球比赛，扯过旁边叠成一小堆的毯子盖住自己肚子以下的地方，然后两眼重影地盯着电视，直到他完全听不清楚电视里传出来的声音在扯什么淡。

“Bruce？”  
不过他确定这是的确有人在叫他，不是电视里的声音。  
睁开眼睛费的劲儿比他想象得大多了，以至于在听到Brandon继续叫他后他只能先蠕动着身子表示自己听见了，再逼自己转过头迎接灯光的刺激好快点让眼睛恢复正常。他粘了胶水似的两片眼皮终于睁开了，尽管他在分开它们的瞬间听见了黏糊的吧嗒声，“操，”他皱眉看着天花板上的灯，弯腰凑过来的Brandon的脸习惯性地骂了一句，然后伸手捂住脸避免真的直视强光，“你刚回来？”  
“对，”Brandon在他眼前一片黑暗的时候说道，声音离他远了点，“你还好吗？”  
Bruce打着滚从沙发上爬起来，继续搓揉自己的脸：“挺好的，可能是吃了抑制剂的缘故……犯困。”  
Brandon对此没有回应什么，而当Bruce坐好了睁开眼睛后Brandon已经脱下了风衣挂好并且重新回到了客厅。“已经开始了？”Brandon站在沙发后面，边解开衬衫的领口边问，而Bruce觉得这语气听上去好像一点都不意外。妈的，他捂着嘴打哈欠，在心里骂了一声，然后晃晃脑袋回答道：“不算，以防万一而已。”  
Brandon哼了一声表示对他的理解，然后在他的注视中钻进厨房去倒水喝，“晚餐如何，”Bruce慢慢把头扭回来去看咖啡桌上的药瓶和手机，随口问道，“一切顺利？”  
“还不错，”Brandon关掉水龙头后回答他，“除了老板有点烦人。”  
听着Brandon说话的间隙Bruce融化成一坨的脑子才开始勉强转动。晚餐，他抓着这个藤蔓似的关键词回忆了一下自己睡着之前在干什么，在Brandon拿着水杯走到他旁边的时候才终于想起来。老头子最好还没回复他，Bruce揉一把头发烦躁地弯腰拿起手机打开看，他懒得和对方解释自己为什么没有及时回短信。  
都快十点了，输入密码的时候他抬头又看一眼电视屏幕确认时间。  
William十分钟前给他发了消息，给了他几个选择：周六晚上，周日晚上，或者下周三晚上。  
谢天谢地，只是隔上十几分钟回复的话老头子不会怀疑他走路的时候掉进下水道让变态肢解了。然而这些时间都不是很适合他，如果他这两天就会发情的话。想到这儿Bruce又抬头看了眼表，吸吸鼻子开始认真考虑，权衡是该讨价还价还是就定在星期三算了。  
“有什么事情吗？”Brandon的声音刚好打断了他对于发情期的日子推算，不过他不好用的脑袋只是叫他愣了一下，并没有下达“发火”的指令。“没什么，”他说着摸了摸眉毛，才发现自己在皱眉，“不是大事。”  
就周三吧，实在不行就告诉老头子自己病得起不来，他放弃了已经在他脑子里搅在一起变成一团乱麻的日期们，回复老头子：那就周三。到时候见。  
确认发送后他把手机放回桌子上，手撑着脑门垂头躲着那没由来的紧张。“喝点水？”Brandon又在问他话了，并且在他忙着算日期的时候已经坐在了沙发的另一边。“嗯哼？”他转头去看Brandon，放下手让自己看上去不像个随时准备咬人的神经病，用力吸了吸鼻子：“没什么……我自己来。”  
冰凉的地板让他回过神，而喝水也确实消除了他嘴巴里的怪味道，连带着让他真正放松了点儿。不过他只打算喝一杯，因为他已经感觉到自己需要去上厕所了。洗干净杯子后Bruce把它放回原位，自顾自地走出厨房直奔浴室解决尿尿的事情。他最好还是刷个牙，冲完水Bruce看着镜子想到，这他妈嘴里的咖喱味去不掉了一样。  
于是他提前刷了牙，顺便用冷水洗了洗脸，带着满嘴的咖喱薄荷味走了出去。让他没想到的是Brandon不知道什么时候也跑到了浴室门口站着，并且似乎就是在等他，“怎么了，”Bruce干脆先一步发问，同时忍住一个哈欠，“要洗澡？”  
“不着急。”Brandon低头看他，脸上挂着一个不大明显的笑容。  
随便吧，可能Brandon今天心情好，Bruce决定放弃思考Brandon为什么看着像中了乐透又必须得憋着不说一样，“今天你先洗，”他用下巴指了指浴室，“我去收拾衣服。”  
“你要回郊区那边？”  
他往衣橱走的时候能感觉到Brandon一直都盯着他看，“换衣服，”他如实回答，从衣橱顶上拿下来自己的行李箱放在地上打开，“把薄衣服拿过来，顺便洗洗这些……厚的。”  
然后他听到了光脚走在地板上的声音，Brandon又凑过来了。“明天走？”今晚格外话多的Alpha停在了他身后又问道，“哎，”Bruce倒是难得不介意这种嘴碎时刻，为了让自己清醒点，“周日回来。”  
Bruce站起来去拿自己的羊毛西装的时候眼前闪过一片白，而随着Brandon的声音不大的惊呼他被托住了腰和后背。起码了过了十五秒之后他才恢复正常，而那件西装已经掉在了地板上。“妈的。”他嘟囔了一句，晃晃脑袋本能地想弯腰去捡，结果发现自己还被人抓着。“没事了，”他拍拍Brandon的手背，挣脱了放松的钳制蹲下把衣服卷了卷扔进行李箱，然后背对着Brandon头也不抬地解释道：“有点头晕。”  
“需要帮忙吗？”Brandon问。  
“没什么，”Bruce摇头，慢慢站起来，“你去洗——”  
他没想到Brandon站得离他这么近，而这一次同样，在他脚一滑面朝衣柜摔下去之前Brandon一把抓住了他。  
“你确定？”Brandon脸上已经没有笑容了，正挑着一边的眉毛看着他。  
好吧，或许他的确需要帮助，而且不仅仅是字面意思上的那种——他相信Brandon指的也不仅仅是字面意思上的提供帮助。不然他们为什么会就着衣柜门开始接吻，并且在Bruce几乎要被挤进满是Alpha味道的衣服堆里时还有只手直接钻进了他的衣服揉他的胸脯？  
倒也不是不行，Bruce抓紧了Brandon的手臂示意Brandon往更安全的墙边挪动，同时张开嘴巴迎接那条诚心要把他口水搅得到处都是的舌头。黑啤酒的味道让他的肌肉真正放松下来，而他软趴趴的脑子彻底化成一滩泥停止了所有思考，让他除了乳头上的痛痒感什么都感觉不到。这是好事，他双手揽住Brandon的脖子在那潮乎乎的嘴唇上咬了一口，然后手往下滑往Brandon的裤裆里摸，他什么都不想的话那些乱七八糟的事情就不会在他脑袋里乱动。  
Brandon勃起得很快，大概是因为他身上的烂橘子味儿太重了，而他毫无自觉地挺着腰杆暗示Brandon多揉揉他的乳头时也主动掏出了自己的鸡巴套弄。Bruce不觉得Brandon会同意在一柜子干净（且属于Brandon）的衣服旁边乱搞，但他们可以一起先射一发。就像他预料的那样Brandon亲够了他的嘴巴后低头开始啃他的脖子，并且拽着他的手臂让他站得离衣柜远点，“轻点，”他嘶嘶笑着像条蛇一样，扯下Brandon的裤子让两根老二贴在一起然后开始撸动。Brandon停止了对他乳头的虐待，喘息着把脸埋在他肩膀上，看上去十分享受被这么手淫。Bruce稍微担忧了一下自己后脖颈的安全，手上倒是一直动作没停，他用两只手一起握住两根勃起的鸡巴，一只手环着根部一只手掌心向下胡乱搓揉着两个龟头。在他的手掌用力蹭过Brandon的马眼时他听到了一声闷哼，随之而来的是喷在他脖子上的越来越热的气息。他他妈应该贴个贴片的，Bruce的担忧被进一步放大，但性高潮就像个刚从冰箱里拿出来的、摆在他眼前的草莓味布丁，被莫名其妙不知道哪儿来的微风吹得直颤，并且冒着白色的冷气。他可太需要来一口这个了，Bruce松弛自己脖子肩膀的肌肉歪头，脸颊几乎贴在Brandon侧脸上，想象着那个逐渐靠近的布丁用拇指擦过自己的龟头顶端，狠狠在马眼上揉了一下。这让他呻吟出声，也差点腿软地摔在地板上。Brandon的头发扎得他的脸有点痒，而黑啤酒的味道让他眼睛里的液体变成了汽油，鼻子里是壁炉上方的烟囱。  
他确实感觉自己要着火了，墙壁带来的那一点冰凉是快感之外唯一让他舒服的东西，让他忍不住想到完全相反的情况：他冷极了，而他抱着的东西是唯一暖和的。那是什么时候的事情了，Bruce这么想着闭上眼睛缓解灼热感，揉捏着两个人的阴囊放缓了撸动速度，然后抬头接受了Brandon的亲吻。肯定是他妈的下雪天，他无比确信，进而不怎么好用的脑子带他回到了那个场景，他坐在踩一脚感觉会塌了的木制台阶上，像只鼻涕虫一样缩着贴在Brandon身上。  
那个时候他像一张一面朝上的刚出锅的煎饼，整个后背尤其是脖子冷得不行，而脸和前胸又热得想出汗。  
谢天谢地纽约要升温了，也谢天谢地Brandon终于打算伸手帮帮他。  
“操。”Brandon包着他的手熟练地刮蹭过他龟头上的敏感点，而他已经热得连墙壁都感觉不到了。这让幻觉逐渐消失，取而代之的是咖喱混在他们信息素里的味道，可能问题不在他嘴里，Bruce端起那盘草莓布丁坐在舒适的热水里想到，搞不好是方便面汤沾在他衣服上了。  
“慢点？”Brandon放慢了速度，凑到他耳朵旁边问。  
别他妈让他都开始动勺子了还吃不到，Bruce又骂了一声，然后带动抓着他手腕的Brandon的手动起来，速度比刚才还要快。  
即使是糊涂成这个样子他也能感觉到Brandon愣了一下，不过还没等他得意Brandon就主动加快了速度用拇指和食指捏着Bruce龟头下面的部分上下撸动，一直磨蹭着他的敏感点。  
他再也不他妈吃咖喱味的方便面了，真他妈破坏气氛。  
Bruce逼自己想点别的，比如可乐，或者Brandon能接受的无糖气泡水，还有烤肉馆子里的甜点。他们好像也卖布丁似的玩意儿，看上去很有弹性，味道也不差——但那居然是鸡胸肉做的，真他妈不可思议*。  
“嘿。”  
然后Brandon在他耳朵上咬了一口。  
你他妈干什么，他想这么骂人，但那口草莓布丁已经被Brandon的手送进了他嘴里。  
Bruce射了不少，几乎全溅在了Brandon的裤子和衬衫上，但好消息是他们旁边的衣橱门是关着的。  
Brandon则在他想完全放松下去的时候抓住他的手要他继续套弄那根Alpha阴茎，并且几乎是咬着他脸颊下面的肉才喘息着射出来的。这有点过了，Bruce差点产生牙疼的错觉，直到Brandon松开他才意识到不是自己的问题。不过也不是大事，他用力喘息着靠在墙上，垂下眼睛看自己和Brandon衣服上的精液痕迹，伸手蹭了一把自己脸上的口水……至少Brandon没咬他脖子。  
“操，”不过他还是逮到一个机会骂出来，“下次别这样，老兄。”  
说完他扯着自己脸揉了揉，大概看上去很滑稽，Brandon居然就他妈在他面前甩着软了的鸡巴笑起来。  
“不许笑，”他又拉扯了一下自己脸，拽掉了几根胡子让他忍不住咧嘴，“滚蛋。”  
Brandon低头避开他的目光，只要不聋就能听出来他还在笑。“我去洗澡，”忍了一会儿Brandon也粗喘着低头看了看衣服上的污渍，“还是你先？”  
“等你洗完。”Bruce伸手握住自己软趴趴的老二把它塞回裤裆，舔舔嘴唇答道。  
Brandon点点头，抬手摸了下他的肩膀，也收拾了一下自己乱七八糟的裤子走了出去。  
趁着Brandon洗澡他还得继续收拾衣服，当然身上穿的这些他不打算带回去了。Bruce把它们脱下来扔进洗衣篮和Brandon的衬衫西装裤作伴，然后换上干净的衣服。等会儿上床的时候他非把衣服先脱了不可，Bruce蹲在地上卷那些冬装时想，留两件干净衣服睡觉穿。冬装实在是太厚了，他很快意识到这不是个轻松活儿：当他抬着开始发酸的手臂去扯自己的大衣时差点因为脚底全是汗摔一跤，还打翻Brandon的一个塑料储物箱。  
“妈的。”他只能嘀咕着蹲在原地开始收拾，从大衣开始，然后是那些洒出来的信封。看得出来它们是被排过序的，Bruce盯着有邮戳的那些分析了一下确定它们是按时间排序的，于是开始收拾它们。但愿Brandon不会发现，他瞥了一眼那些账单还有税表，看上去Brandon早就已经读过里面的内容了，只是保存起来以防万一。Bruce这么想着又看了看手里这份来自急诊室的账单，发现收件人是Sissy Sullivan。  
Sullivan的家务事，他想着这个把它塞进两张信用卡账单之间，然后把信封拢整齐。要把它们放回去的时候Bruce注意到箱子里面不止有信封，还有备用钥匙以及几张颜色花哨的卡片。他猜那是妓女们留给他的，Bruce边琢磨边伸手摸索箱子底部，这年头妓女都开始印名片了？  
他本来想撬起贴着塑料箱底部的卡片，但他的指甲太短了并没有成功。算了，他放弃了这个想法，干脆把箱子整个举起来去看透明的箱子底。的确是妓女的名片，Bruce撇撇嘴放下箱子，但又觉得自己好像错过了什么。  
他错过什么了吗，Bruce继续拢那些信封，把它们放回去，然后又把箱子举了起来去看底部。  
有什么东西被信封挤到了角落里，太小了，从上面看不到，从下面也看得不是很清楚。  
Bruce知道走到这一步就过了，他绝对不他妈的该乱翻别人的东西，但他就是看见了，他不能假装没看见，就像他不能假装那些粉色卡片是超市的折扣卡。  
Bruce放下箱子，然后把手伸进去，朝着那个角落摸索。  
他摸到了一个柔软的，塑料膜质感的东西，小小一堆被挤在最下面的角落里，捏住自封袋的边缘就能被轻易拽出来。  
小塑料袋皱皱巴巴的，里面是些白色粉末，晶体状的，其中一部分还结块了。  
水声停了，意味着Brandon很快就会出来，而他就他妈这么一动不动地在地上坐着，嘴里泛着时有时无的咖喱味，直到Brandon擦着头发真的走出来，发现他和他在干什么之后愣在浴室门口一动不动。  
“不，不是，我只是——你嗑药吗？”  
“碰过，但不嗑。”  
应该是这么回事儿吧？他看着Brandon缓慢眨动的眼睛想，这么个不体面宁愿死的要面子纽约客看上去既懒得骗他也不会吸毒，偷偷摸摸搞群交倒是有可能。  
群交派对上有毒品吗，或许会，阳痿的Alpha需要那个——Sullivan又他妈不阳痿。  
但就算把他的眼睛挖出来，也不许他打开袋子闻，单是用两个洞去看，Bruce也知道那是一包可卡因，而且绝对是被开袋用过的——没人会他妈只卖这么一点点可卡因给别人，浑身尿骚味的流浪汉一次买的量都会比这个多。  
所以到底是怎么回事儿呢？  
他感觉自己的脚底很凉，就像真的光脚踩在了雪地上似的。  
“我不小心把它打翻了，”Bruce面对着那张迷茫甚至困惑的脸把手里的小袋子放了回去，吸了吸鼻子说道，“不好意思。”  
然后他把那个箱子放回了原处，合上半满还被塞得乱七八糟的行李箱拉上拉链，慢吞吞地站了起来。  
他胸前依旧是热的，但是脚底的冷很快蹿到了他的脖子上，让他跟心脏一起跳的腺体都变得老实。  
热得要出汗，脖子又冷得不行，Bruce难受地活动了几下颈椎，把箱子竖起来推到墙边，面对着衣柜里被他打了活结挂着的领带一点点从地板摇晃的恶心和眩晕感觉里醒过来。  
他得自己处理这个状况，这回没人帮他。

Bruce把暖气再调高一点，然后打开了车窗。  
他妈的这个点儿了外面倒是该死的冷，他的烟差点直接被风吹灭了，这让他很快又把车窗关上了。  
Bruce潦草地抽完这支烟，把它灭在一次性纸杯里，发动车子从临时停车位上离开。  
寒风还是能从车窗缝隙里吹进来，而他去调空调温度的时候摁在了广播换台的按钮上。  
“操。”他踩了脚刹车停在亮红灯的路口，从后视镜里看了眼几乎没车也没人的路，以及车后座上快滑下去的行李箱。  
然后行李箱滑了下去，Bruce闭上了眼睛歪过脑袋来缓冲意料之中的操蛋噪音。  
“妈的。”他又骂了一句，信号灯变绿之后踩下了油门。  
他买了烟，抑制贴和片剂，几盒速冻披萨，以及两罐巧克力味的即食布丁，花了大概四十美元。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> Tavukgogsu，一种加了鸡胸肉的土耳其布丁，据说吃起来并没有鸡肉味，更像米布丁，鸡胸肉是为了调整其口感
> 
> Ref: https://www.seriouseats.com/2014/09/turkish-sweets-desserts-guide-baklava-and-beyond.html


	46. Chapter 46

“嗯哼，你不想坐着吗？”  
他看着那个背对自己在抽屉里翻找的棕皮肤女郎，边猜测她是不是拉美裔边张了张嘴，但什么声音都没发出来。  
于是他还是坐下了，在梳妆台旁边的的椅子上。那梳妆台的边角有些掉漆了，镜子上也沾了几滴干掉的油漆，看上去像是跳蚤市场十美元就能开车拖回家的二手货。Brandon盯着镜子左上角那滴奇形怪状的白色油漆看了一会儿，然后又被梳妆台上堆着的东西吸引了注意力：一大堆他不大认识名字的空的或者半满的化妆品，止痛药和抗过敏喷雾，一瓶打开没喝完的啤酒，还有一个插着筷子被试图努力合上的中餐外卖盒。  
他很怀疑有没有人能从这一片废墟里找到自己需要的玩意儿，Brandon盯着外卖盒下面露出的碎裂白色油漆下面的棕色木头想。  
“找到了，”终于女郎结束了他的漫长等待和走神，“看。”  
他移开自己的视线，不再盯着镜子里那个头发软趴趴耷拉在脑门上的人，听话地抬头去看她手里的黑色拉珠。  
“你可以用这个，然后就像我们商量过的，全套加肛交，但是不能中途摘套子。”女郎说提着那串拉珠走向他，低头飞快看了眼自己的梳妆台后还是抬手把手里的小玩具扔到了床上：“一百八十块钱，宝贝。”  
他该掏钱了，这是规矩，没有几个街头女郎或者应召接受事后付款这种选择，于是他乖乖从自己运动夹克内兜里摸出钱夹，点出足够的现金放在桌子上。女郎则在他把手拿开后弯腰拿起了那些纸钞快速点了点，确定没问题后拉开吱嘎作响的梳妆台抽屉把钱放了进去，然后费了点力气把被拽歪的抽屉整个推了回去。  
这是默认的开始，棕发女郎用做了夸张粉色指甲的手揉了揉鼻尖，然后手伸到背后解开自己的胸衣。  
“慢点。”Brandon保持抬头的姿势看她，发出猫似的咕噜声：“慢慢来。”  
说好的从口交开始，女郎分开了他的腿，没有提出抗议直接跪在了他两腿间的地板上，捏住他的牛仔裤拉链一点点向下拉。慢慢来，显然这是按照客户的要求做事，但不知道怎么回事他裤子的拉链卡住了，这让这块棕色蜜糖不得不僵着若有似无的笑容捏着拉链反复上下扯，从而把事情变得好玩了起来。他甚至想咧开嘴笑，又觉得那会让对方恼羞成怒，再把这个已经糟烂的晚上彻底变成狗屎，所以他还是忍住了，然后捏着她的手指一起用对的方法拉开那条有点难搞的拉链。  
其实这是老毛病了，他选衣服的时候忘了这个，拉到一半的时候得向左边用点力才能不被卡住。  
“谢谢。”女郎挑了挑眉毛，然后熟练地掏出他软绵绵的老二，张开嘴用舌头舔过他的龟头。  
不能说不爽，他向后靠，身子几乎都被椅子裹起来，他可没法儿质疑专业人士的水平，但是——按理说他该接个但是，但是这儿没有——没有但是，确实很爽，尤其是她含住自己龟头吮吸的时候。要说真有什么不对劲的，那就是他感觉舒服和放松的同时又很肯定好像她跳过了什么必要的步骤。  
虽说口交不会有什么大区别，但就像一道菜让十个人按着菜谱做会有十种口味一样，十个妓女也不可能提供完全一样的口交服务……想到这儿Brandon都快要失去集中精力勃起的兴趣了，他忍不住开始用排除法来确定到底是谁用过这位妓女不会的小技巧来让他快速勃起，像是毫不介意直接给他深喉，或者含住他的阴囊亲吻吮吸，再分开他的腿去舔他会阴的腺体，那个Alpha气味太重而经常被应召女郎和一夜情对象选择性忽略的部位。  
Bruce？  
一个念头跳进他脑子里，然后在空气中用不存在的彩色塑料字母玩具拼成大写的BRUCE，跟随同样不存在的小提琴伴奏晃动着，再变成黑白的。这又是哪儿来的联想，他眨着眼睛去看白色的油漆墙面，盯了一会儿之后似乎真的看见了一个扭动的身影映在上面，穿着红色的露背连衣裙扭动着过大的屁股和相比之下细得夸张的腰。  
去他的，他又眨了眨眼睛，他花了一百八十块钱不是为了来廉价公寓自己用脑子放贝蒂小姐的。  
这感觉奇怪极了，像是他的脑子被分成了三个区域，一个在告诉他在犯傻而且硬得太慢，即将会被妓女嘲笑，一个自顾自地放着他看了很多次的某一集贝蒂小姐，还有一个则不停进行着某种理论推导：贝蒂小姐曾经是只卷毛狗，所以贝蒂小姐是卷发；贝蒂小姐有黑色卷发，大屁股，粗大腿和细得不成比例的小腿以及脚踝，所以贝蒂小姐是Bruce。  
Brandon又一次差点笑出来，他发誓他在墙上看见了穿红裙子的Bruce，不用发胶的那种。  
那个妓女压低了脑袋，扶着他的腿把老二吞下去更多，不过还没到能用喉咙挤压龟头的程度。这让他更有感觉了一点，但仍然不能让他集中注意力。他还是能看见穿红裙子和黑色高跟鞋的Bruce，随着滑稽轻快的弦乐器和长笛扭动着身子，或许旁边还有一罐正在泄露的笑气。  
Bruce和笑气，这不对，他想，Bruce恨可卡因。  
他大概是真没法儿完全硬起来了，他的脑子逐渐把三个区域融合在一起，在小提琴声扭曲消失后给他看真正的Bruce。  
果然，Bruce小姐踢翻了那罐笑气，让它直接顺着窗外的风飘走，然后用力关上了窗户，尽管他完全没意识到门还开着。  
他没理由不进去，门开着就要有人进去，这是卡通片的定律，就算那扇门对于他来说过于不卡通以及过于眼熟。  
Brandon盯着墙上油漆刷留下的垂直的痕迹，握着门把手走了进去。  
Bruce小姐好像只用一秒钟就换好了衣服，现在那件红裙子被厚重的羊毛西装压在了箱子底下，一个边角也没露出来，而赤脚蹲在地板上的Bruce手里捏着那个小小的自封袋，低头把它放回收纳箱里，然后抬起头，举高手臂把它放回了它该在的位置。  
“我不小心把它打翻了，不好意思。”Bruce吸着鼻子说道，整个人背对着他。  
而他不知道该回应什么，只意识到那轻快的小提琴其实早就停了，并且觉得接下来的一切都像被快进了一样，一眨眼的功夫Bruce已经来到了客厅，而他跟在Bruce屁股后面，看着行李箱的滚轮在地板上压出浅浅的灰尘痕迹。  
“嘿，”终于他看懂了Bruce要干什么，眼睛也从地板上移开，“现在很晚了。”  
他知道这是个烂透了的开场，显然Bruce也这么觉得。  
“没什么，”Bruce刚才背对他站在门前时似乎深呼吸了一两次，脸色有些泛红，眼睛动个不停，似乎做不到视线在Brandon脸上某一点上停留太久，“我开车……没事。”  
外面要下雨了，有个细小的声音在他脑子里为他提词。  
“外面要下雨了。”于是他说，眼睛沾了胶水一样黏在Bruce眼睛上。  
Bruce的眼珠依旧骨碌碌地动着，让他想起来高中科学课上那种有气泡的水平仪——无论你怎么费心校正，那个圆形气泡就是不能进入到黑色的圆圈里并且安稳地呆在里面。  
“没事，”警探继续回绝他，“开车，不要紧。”  
然后Bruce转过身提起那个小号行李箱，另一只手解开了门的防盗扣，顺利地开了门，并且把箱子拎出去放在门边。Brandon在Bruce一条腿迈出去的时候抓住了Bruce的手臂，而在警探不出意外地扭头看他时他脑子里的提词器给了他太多选择：“这他妈到底怎么回事”，“你还好吗”，还有“我们谈谈”。  
但是好像装傻，关怀，或者拖延都不是能让Bruce动心的策略，他的提词器还在疯狂滚动着这几条台词，但他已经意识到这一点了。  
Bruce肯定会走，哪怕他把警探的手臂扯下来。  
“钥匙，”于是他说，眼睛里是Bruce的脸，和他能注意到的唯一一样显而易见的异常，“别忘了。”  
这大概是Bruce没预料到的台词，然后警探的脸色终于变得难看了些，像是妓女掉漆的梳妆台，在被从后备箱里搬运到屋子里后，终于开始了大片大片的掉漆。  
“哦，钥匙。”Bruce低头去看那个杂物盘，把自己的手臂收回来，抓起那个挂着车钥匙和房门钥匙的钥匙链塞进外套口袋。  
“谢了。”然后Bruce说道，顺带看了他一眼，眼睛没动来动去那种。  
至于门被关上后的那半个小时，他站在门边仔细研究了滚轮的痕迹，好确定究竟是哪个轮子松动歪斜了。

“嘿，甜心，我不知道这算不算……总之你想下一步，还是继续？”  
他低头去看跪在地上的妓女，还有自己要硬不硬的鸡巴，耳朵里突然被塞满了雨水敲击窗户和柏油马路的单调声音。  
他感觉比起被口交他更像是睡了一觉，这让他需要时间思考棕蜜糖抛给他的问题，但同时他还觉得有点冷，以及无聊。  
Brandon转头看了眼床上那根比他鸡巴还软的硅胶拉珠，又张着嘴把脑袋扭过来去看她。“嘿，”他的脸色可能不太好，以至于妓女的脸肉眼可见地变得紧绷，“这没什么，很正常，真的。”  
见鬼一样的表情，他缓解着自己疲劳的眼睛重新聚焦，确认了这一点后摇了摇头，说道：“不，没什么，和你没关系。”  
妓女有些困惑地皱眉，不过看上去放松了点，“我是说这不丢人，甜心，”然后她继续说道，并且松开了他的老二往后退了退，“你知道，人都有不爽的时候，这种时候……可能就会搞成这样。”  
“真的？”他感觉自己被逗乐了。  
“当然，我见过不少经历了狗屎事然后看上去就一脸抑郁的人，尤其是分手的，基本有一半都这样。”妓女耸耸肩，“这他妈离阳痿可差远了，绝对不是阳痿。”  
他真的笑出声了，肯定不是幻听。  
“我知道了，”Brandon又看了眼自己还算干净的裤裆，眼睛往梳妆台上瞟，“谢谢。”  
棕蜜糖点头，在腿上擦了擦手问道：“还要继续吗？”  
“就这样吧，”他说，伸手摸向梳妆台上的抽纸盒，拽出一张纸把湿乎乎的鸡巴擦了擦，然后把它塞回去，“我得走了。”  
在他对付那个拉链的时候妓女利索地站了起来穿好胸衣，重新拉开抽屉把那叠钱拿出来，点了几张抽出来，把剩下的放在梳妆台上。“只口了一次，算你五十，”她说着把自己点清的那些钱丢回抽屉，粉色的指甲在抽屉掉漆起皮的地方抠了抠，小声骂了一句后继续说，“剩下的还是你的。”  
Brandon松开裤子拉链，从椅子上站起来，走向一居室的门边：“留着吧。”  
倚着墙继续抠油漆皮的棕蜜糖显然没料到他的慷慨，瞪圆了眼睛看看他又看看梳妆台上那些钱，但很快反应了过来，耸耸肩拿起剩下那些也丢进了抽屉，并且拿起一只眉笔，扯下一张便签写了个号码递给Brandon。  
“下次要是还有失恋问题要解决，我随时有空。”  
他本来是要接过这张字条的，但这句话让他愣了一下。

外面的雨还是很大，他在便利店躲了十分钟，在那个戴着耳机听歌也不忘了盯着他一举一动的收银员的注视下买了两罐啤酒和一包薯片。他也不知道为什么要买薯片，可能是潜意识里觉得这能让自己看着更像个流浪汉而不是持枪的抢劫犯。  
“十三块六，”终于那个收银员看上去满意了些，“需要袋子吗？”  
“请给我一个。”他点头，然后掏出信用卡付账。  
他想喝罐啤酒，但是越来越大的雨让他至少得回家才有得选，半夜拦出租车没那么容易，他在雨里淋了少说十分钟后才想起来优步这回事，又重新躲进了便利店并且默认了午夜约车的昂贵价格，继续等了十分钟后才看见一辆车开了过来。  
“晚上好，”他坐进车后排的时候司机调小了收音机音量说道，“大雨天，是吧？”  
他点点头，把塑料袋放在脚边：“嗯哼。”  
司机确认了地址后调转了方向继续开，而他已经开始口渴了，这让他很想喝点啤酒。不过这应该会让司机把他赶下去，他清楚地意识到这一点，还是舔着嘴唇忍了下去。在他看着车窗外的大雨分散注意力的时候手机响了起来，但还没等他拿出手机铃声又停下了。Brandon还是把它拿了出来，解锁屏幕去看是谁的电话。无奖竞猜，他猜是Sissy。  
是Bruce。  
现在是凌晨一点，而Bruce还醒着。  
这不大正常，当然，可这么短的一个电话，或许只是Bruce按错——  
手机又响了起来，屏幕上亮起Bruce五个字母。  
司机猛地踩下刹车，随即为突如其来的红灯和自己的反应道歉，而他的脑袋差点撞在前面的座椅上。  
“你还好吗？”司机继续问他，而他注意到手机屏幕已经黑了。  
“没什么。”他干脆保持闷头的姿势打开手机，发现已经有两个未接来电堆在信息栏里。  
他盯着屏幕看了一会儿，不再有电话打来。雨骤然间大了起来，而司机为了抵消这阵玻璃被敲击的噪音又调大了收音机音量。“鬼天气，”然后司机说道，踩下油门比刚才开得更慢，“希望明天就他妈能停。”  
“嗯。”他潦草地应付道，坐直了继续向窗外看，直到经过一辆开了远光的车他才从某种被挂起来似的不真实感里醒过来。  
“嘿，你不需要开远光，”司机踩了脚刹车，又抱怨道，“老天，这种天气可太容易出事情了。”  
他又晃了一下，彻底恢复了该有的思考能力。  
“没事，”Bruce是这么说的，“开车，不要紧。”  
Brandon的脑子里响起一阵带回音的啜泣声，断断续续地夹杂着一些话语，而那声音像是Sissy的。这不完全是困糊涂了的幻觉，这是他的回忆，和未接电话相关的回忆，Brandon清楚地记得当时的情况，Sissy打了很多电话给他，他没有接，下一步是他打回去而没人应他。  
Brandon盯着那两个未接来电，在车右转时的轻微摇晃中按下了其中一个拨了回去。  
Bruce没给自己的号码设置语音信箱欢迎词，他不记得自己是不是第一次发现这件事情了。  
又是一个红灯，司机嘟囔着停了下来，并且换了个没在播音乐的电台。  
“马上就到了，伙计，别急。”  
他没搭话，又连着拨了几次Bruce的号码，直到确定自己不可能打得通。  
“能带我去个别的地方吗？”  
他抬起头，捏着手机把它和手一起塞进口袋，眼睛看向满是水渍的车窗说道。

那辆车在他下车后飞快开走了，甚至没要求他记得打五星评价，而Brandon还得从路口往前跑一段才能到公寓大门。这段路足以把他再淋似一次，而当他站在挡雨棚下面掏手机的时候弄掉了什么东西，沾了地上的雨水后很快变成了一团浅色的泥，捡起来都难。  
应该是超市收据，Brandon想，然后又一次拨通了Bruce的电话。他在来的路上没看见被围起来的路段或者毁坏的车，至少这是好事，他听着留言的提示，抬头去看那个呼叫系统，回忆着Bruce告诉他的号码伸手去按。  
432，还要加井号……不是在后面，开头井号然后是432？他回忆着数字和井号的组合然后又试了一次。天太冷了，他的手在抖。  
这一次他听到了有些刺耳的滴声，但还是没拨通，而就在他傻站着看着那个褪色的塑料键盘试图再打一次的时候大门从里面打开了，一个喝得醉醺醺的人蹭着他的肩膀走了出来。  
“让个路，”那人撞了他一下，“你站这儿干嘛呢。”  
他抓住门把手拉开门钻了进去，按照回忆穿过大厅摸索进电梯间。他应该是搭上了刚才那个醉汉乘坐的电梯，轿厢里面一股酒味，而他按了两次才按动了那个标着4的按钮。  
他走到432门前时差不多身上的水都滴没了，而他的第一反应是低头摸钥匙，抬头看见门锁的样子后才意识到这不是自己的住处。  
于是Brandon按了门铃，并且手还没放下就想起来还有敲门这个选择。他没敲得太响，大半夜的别惹麻烦，但他相信要是屋子里有人肯定会被他吵醒，而他因为在过于安静的环境里待了十几秒开始耳鸣后，终于有窸窸窣窣的动静从门里面传来中断了他耳朵里的噪音。  
不过接下来又是几秒钟寂静，直到他又开始耳鸣时门锁才发出咔哒声响被打开。  
Bruce Robertson看上去也糟糕透了，尽管他意识到对方眼里的自己肯定更糟，但他还是要这么说。  
穿着沾满番茄酱的灰色T恤的Bruce正光脚站在地板上，浑身泛着烟和烂橘子的潮湿味道，一只手拿着裹在毛巾里的手机一只手握着门把手，看着是要上门推销、等会儿又会拔出电锯杀人的小丑一样看着他。  
“晚上好，”他得说点什么缓解自己的耳鸣，“外面雨很大。”


End file.
